A delicate balance (traduccion al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Twilight y Applejack experimentan por primera vez el amor, adentrandose en un camino lleno de obstaculos que deberan atravezar juntas. ¿Podra su amor florecer entre la tormenta?
1. Chapter 1:El Sol naciente

**_Buenos días/noches! Es esta primera ocasión les traigo la traducción del fanfiction "A delicate Balance" (Un delicado balance), escrito por JapanaseTeeth. Como ya pueden ver, se basa en el shipping Twilight x Applejack. Sinceramente, es la mejor historia de este tipo que pude leer. Aborda el tema del amor y sus posibles problemas de una forma muy entretenida y en ocasiones, cómica. Antes de continuar, voy a aclarar algunos puntos importantes:_**

**_Primero, en el fanfiction original, al comienzo de cada capitulo, el autor copia unos versos sacados del poema "The Sun Rising" de John Donne. No los copie aquí porque no me parecieron relevantes, ademas de que tampoco tenia ganas de traducirlos xD. Así que si tienen curiosidad...busquen por su cuenta._**

**_Segundo, esta es la primera traducción que hago. La única ayuda que tengo es nuestro querido traductor de Google y mi conocimiento básico del ingles, así que comprendan que pueden aparecer algunos errores. Avísenme si encuentran una incoherencia y yo la corregiré._**

**_Por ultimo (y ya no los molesto mas xP): La trama y redacción de esta obra de ficción pertenecen enteramente al autor JapanaseTeeth. Esta traducción tiene el único objetivo de dar a conocer esta obra al publico de habla española._**

**_Okay, ¡Comencemos!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: El sol naciente<strong>

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_¡Necesito su ayuda! Algo extraño esta pasando conmigo y mis amigas y realmente necesito su consejo._

No. Suena muy desesperado. Cálmate, Twilight. No te enloquezcas. Esto no es ningúna catastrofe, aun. No quiero sonar como una loca. Se racional.

_"Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_A lo largo de mi interacción con mi circulo de amigas, he notado una tendencia bastante alarmante en nuestras comunicaciones. Creo que..."_

¡Arggghh! ¡No! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡No puedo tratar a mis amigas como si fueran un experimento! La única razón por la que estoy reescribiendo esto es para hacerlo bien. Okay, esta vez voy a estar en el medio de la ruta. No tan emocional, no tan objetivo.

_"Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Odio tener que molestarte con esto pero pienso que puede ser que este perdiendo mi amistad con mis amigas..."_

No, es redundante. "Mi amistad con mis amigas", ugh. Inténtalo de nuevo. Creo que ya tengo una idea. Solo necesito relajarme.

_"Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Realmente odio tener que molestarla con esto, pero estoy teniendo un gran conflicto con mis amigas. Bueno, todas mis amigas estan bien, y yo tambien lo estoy. Pero pienso que estamos perdiendo nuestra amistad de alguna manera. No es que tuvimos una pelea o algo asi. Todas nos estamos llevando muy bien. Casi demasiado bien en algunos casos. O en un caso, como puede ser el caso de..."_

* * *

><p>La biblioteca estaba en silencio salvo por el rasgado de una pluma sobre el papel y un ocasional gruñido de frustración. Twilight estaba apoyada en el escritorio, que estaba lleno de pergaminos arrugados. Las cartas fallidas estaban iluminadas por finos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de la ventana. Su horario le permitía el tiempo suficiente para realizar cuatro borradores mas, cinco si se apresuraba. Por el momento el borrador diecisiete estaba en progreso. Ella miro el reloj, tan rápido que apenas pudo registrar con claridad la hora que mostraba, luego volvió a su más reciente comunicado. El movimiento de la pluma ceso y pensaba en tal vez debería hacer caso a su horario en vez de cumplir su deseo de perfeccionar su mensaje. Con un suspiro, arrugo el papel formando una bola, la arrojo a un lado y deslizo una nueva hoja hacia el centro de la mesa. Tenia que ser perfecto.<p>

— ¿Twilight?

— ¿Eh?— Twilight se dio media vuelta, golpeando con su cola casi todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Ella se estremeció ante el sonido horrible de las cosas cayendo, hasta que otra cosa llamo su atención inmediatamente. Rarity estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca.

— ¿Estas bien?— Ella miro la melena de Twilight con preocupación. Sus puntas estaban comenzando a rizarse un poco y varias mechas sueltas de pelo sobresalían en ángulos extraños. Aparte de ser decididamente nada elegante (aunque en su adolescencia podría ser considerado como la moda de la época), era un signo revelador de inestabilidad mental. Rarity recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que el pelo de Twilight estaba así y un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Afortunadamente, ese desequilibrio parecía estar en las primeras etapas.

— Estoy bien— dijo Twilight con demasiado entusiasmo — Perfectamente bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

— Ya veo— Rarity sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. De todos los ponis que ella conocía, Twilight era…la peor mentirosa. Esa seria Applejack, pero Twilight fue ganando terreno.

— ¿Estas segura que estas bien? Realmente no lo parece— Rarity índico los pergaminos arrugados que cubrían el suelo.

— Oh, eso. Un momento…— Twilight se volvió hacia la mesa y abrió un cajón. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los papeles, sacándolos con su magia y aplastándolos dentro del cajón. De una patada, lo dejo semiabierto. Ella lo miro y empezó a empujarlo con magia para que siguiera su camino. Los papeles crujieron en protesta cuando el cajón se posiciono en su lugar.

— ¡Ahí vamos! Ahora, ¿que…?

El cajón se abrió de golpe y las cartas volaron por todas partes. Twilight gimió y los atrapo en el aire, para luego meterlos en la papelera.

— Ahora, ¿que te trae por aquí tan temprano en la mañana?

— Twilight, es casi la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Eh? — Ella miro el reloj — ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo en Equestria pude permitirme esto? ¡Ahora tengo que reorganizar mi horario!

Después de un rápido hechizo de levitación, media docena de calendarios y agendas cubrían el escritorio. El unicornio púrpura iba de un lado a otro, pasando las páginas y marcándolas con una pluma.

— ¿Supongo que no podrías volver más tarde?

— Supongo…— dijo Rarity. La mitad de su ser quería salir lentamente de la habitación y volver a la tienda. Tenia varias ordenes pendientes por cumplir, y lo más probable era que Twilight estuviera preocupada por algo que no era un verdadero problema, como ella pensaba. Por otro lado, si Twilight pensaba que algo era un problema, probablemente se convertiría en un problema a corto plazo, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera al principio. Y dejando a un lado las consecuencias desastrosas, claramente algo estaba preocupando a Twilight, que caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la mesa murmurando para si. Aunque parecía que no era nada importante, esa nada estaba devorándole el cerebro. Incluso si eso significaba que Carousel Boutique no iba hacer ningún negocio hoy, Rarity sentía que por lo menos tenía que salvar su amiga de ella misma. "_Oh Celestia, esto va ser un día largo"_.

—…No— Rarity dio un paso adelante y puso un casco sobre el hombro de Twilight, deteniendo el ataque nervioso

— Twilight, obviamente algo te esta molestando. Estas nerviosa, tienes bolsas bajo los ojos, te estas obsesionando con tu horario de nuevo. Y lo más importante, tu melena es un desastre. La última vez que te vi así, le lavaste el cerebro a media ciudad. Ahora, por favor, ¡dime lo que esta pasando por tu mente!

La alegre cara de Twilight se desinflo por completo. Todo su cuerpo se desplomo y empezó a frotar su frente. Rarity se mordió el labio, temerosa de que haya sido demasiado fuerte.

— Es…es bastante difícil de explicar— murmuro Twilight — Quiero decir, me pase toda la noche tratando de figurarme lo que estaba escribiendo.

— Bueno, supongo que si no quieres decirme, no tienes por que hacerlo— ofreció Rarity. Quizás Twilight seria capaz de resolverlo sola. Rarity tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre ella y no quería estar tan lejos de su trabajo más de lo que tenía planeado.

— No, esta bien— respondió Twilight — He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo y yo realmente quisiera contárselo a algún pony. Yo iba a escribirle una carta a Celestia para preguntárselo, pero debía esperar a que Spike se hubiera ido. Y quería mantener esto en privado porque….bueno…las involucra. A mis amigas, quiero decir.

—Ya veo.

— Pero ya que es algo que podría afectarte, creo que seria mejor que te hablara acerca de esto.

— ¿Me podría afectar? —Rarity levanto una ceja. No le gustaba como sonaba — ¿A todas o a quien?

— A todos mis amigos. Mis amigas más cercanas, por lo menos.

Rarity trago saliva — T-Twilight, ¿puedes dejar de darle vueltas al tema y decirme que es lo que te preocupa?

— ¡Quiero hacerlo! Es por eso que no pude conseguir escribir la carta. No se como expresarlo en palabras—, suspiro — Tal vez debería mostrártelo. Así es como me di cuenta, después de todo.

Ella centro su telekinesis en una carpeta grande colocada en un estante cercano. Esta se raspo ominosamente mientras se deslizaba a través de la madera y el aire.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Rarity.

— Estos son mis horarios de los últimos meses.

Twilight abrió la carpeta y la sostuvo frente a Rarity, pasando lentamente las paginas

— ¿Notas algo raro?

Rarity miro las páginas a medida que pasaban por su visión. Twilight las movía despacio, pero estaban tan densamente pobladas de palabras que Rarity apenas si pudo comprender la información que contenían. Si había algo que la sorprendió, fue que el programa actualmente contenía entradas de "ingresar actividades en el horario".

— Uh, pues veo que estas desperdiciando bastante tiempo en este horario, pero no puedo decir nada más.

— Esta bien, ¿que hay de las actividades clasificadas por color?

Twilight sustituyo la carpeta por otra casi idéntica sacada de la misma estantería.

— ¿Te tomaste el tiempo de hacer un calendario separado por colores? — Rarity no podía evitar sonar incrédula.

— Tú tienes un sofá hecho especialmente para tus desmayos dramáticos

Rarity solo sonrió mientras Twilight tendió el segundo libro frente a ella.

— Esta bien. El morado es mi tiempo de estudio, los espacios verdes son tareas diversas, como conseguir comida u otras cosas. Los espacios sombreados son las siestas…

Rarity aclaro su garganta, su manera de decir "¿puedes ir al grano directamente?", sin ofender.

— Y estos otros colores son el tiempo que paso con mis amigas. Los espacios en blanco son el tiempo que pase contigo, como cuando ayer fuimos al spa. Los espacios azules es cuando ayudo a Rainbow Dash con su entrenamiento, los espacios en rosa son cuando estoy con Pinkie en Sugarcube Corner, etcétera.

Ella comenzó a hojear las páginas de nuevo.

— ¿Ahora lo ves?

— Um, no lo se…

Rarity miro las hojas. Cada una de ellas estaba dispersas en varios colores. No podía ver nada en particular además del hecho de que Twilight se había tomado tantos problemas por ordenar todo.

— Espera… ¿qué….?

Algo estaba cambiando, pero no podía asegurar por su casco que era. Los colores empezaban a agruparse. No, espera. Era la proporción de un color a otro. Se estaba cambiando. En las primeras paginas las etiquetas estaban salpicadas uniformemente por la carpeta, pero ahora….

— Es una gran cantidad de naranja. Parece que últimamente has estado gastando una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en…Voy a adivinar: ¿Applejack...?

Twilight asintió.

— ¿Y esto es un problema porque…?

— ¡Porque es lo mas injusto que le puede pasar a todos los ponys! — Twilight grito de frustración.

— Si, pero ahora que te has dado cuenta de cual es el problema, sin duda no va a ser difícil remediar la situación. Si piensas que pasas mucho tiempo con Applejack y no el tiempo suficiente con tus otras amigas, ¿la solución obvia no seria organizar las cosas de otra manera? Ya sabes, ¿pasar más tiempo con tus otras amigas? Sin descuidar a Applejack, por supuesto.

— ¡Eso no sirve de nada! Yo, bueno…— Ella miro al suelo — De hecho, me di cuenta que pasaba mas tiempo con Applejack hace unas semanas. Ese es el problema. Me di cuenta que el tiempo que paso con mis amigos estaba disparejo, por lo que decidí que iba a tratar de equilibrar las cosas, y…— Su voz se fue apagando.

— ¿Y?

— No funciono, en absoluto.

Twilight respiro hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— Lo intente. Realmente lo hice. Pero yo seguí…no se. Me distraía, y terminaba de la misma manera. Si vuelvo atrás a través de mis recuerdos es tan obvio. Pero cuando estoy en casa, y los ponys me preguntan si no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde o si tengo planes o si estoy ocupada, de alguna forma trato de evitarlos. ¿Recuerdas que cuando me invitaste a salir de compras la semana pasada y te dije que tenia que ordenar la biblioteca?

— Si, recuerdo que te pedí varias veces que vinieras.

— Bueno, me negué porque sinceramente pensé que perdería todo el día al hacerlo. Yo no estaba tratando de mentir ni nada de eso. Twilight miro a Rarity, las lágrimas brillaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

— Yo quería ir contigo, de verdad, pero yo no creía que tuviera el tiempo.

— Y eso esta perfectamente bien.

— ¡Eso no es todo! Poco después de que te fuiste, media hora mas tarde, me encontré con Applejack y me pregunto si quería ayudarla con la cosecha en el campo sur. ¡A pesar de todo le dije "si" por alguna razón! No es que me guste estar mas con ella que contigo, porque tu me agradas y eres una de mis mejores amigas, pero cada vez que hago algo parece que estuviera jugando a elegir favoritos, y…

— ¡Espera, detente aunque sea un segundo por favor!

La voz de Rarity sonaba fuerte, un poco más aguda de lo que pretendía. Sin embargo, tuvo el efecto deseado. Twilight se detuvo en seco. Mantener su neurosis contenida como nieve en una bola de cristal era la principal medida para prevenir un colapso total.

— Entiendo porque algo así te preocupa, pero en realidad no es un gran problema. En primer lugar, por un problema de envío las tiendas ese día estaban repletas de todos los artículos mas a la moda, por lo tanto hubo un aumento de precio, así que no tenía mucho que perder. Era más o menos una perdida de tiempo. Más importante aun, mi invitación y el pedido de Applejack no eran la misma cosa. Te pedí que me acompañaras a una salida puramente recreativa, así que es natural que le dieras mayor prioridad a la biblioteca. Applejack, por otro lado, tenía una solicitud de asistencia práctica. Tú, como una buena amiga…— Rarity puso mayor énfasis en las palabras —…naturalmente, querías ayudarla, a pesar de tener que dejar de lado tus propios planes.

— Ya lo se. ¡Pero…pero esa no es la forma en que tome la decisión! — gimió Twilight — Yo realmente no pensé en ello en absoluto. Por alguna razón, cuando Applejack me pregunto, de repente el desorden de la biblioteca simplemente no parecía un problema. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que necesitara mi ayuda o no. ¡Solo mira esto! Paso algunas páginas del libro anteriormente visto.

— ¡Mira! Ayer Pinkie Pie me pregunto si podía ayudarla a decorar los pastelitos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Truffle Shuffle esa tarde. Le dije que no podía porque tenía algunos informes que escribir y necesitaba todo el tiempo posible porque Spike estaba en Canterlot. ¡Y luego cuando Applejack me pregunto si quería ir a la granja para probar el primer lote de sidra le dije que "Si"! ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! No es que no me guste Pinkie ni nada. Quiero decir, si, puede ser un poco molesta a veces, ¡pero eso cualquier pony lo sabe! Yo no tenía razón alguna para no ayudarla. Me necesitaba más que Applejack, pero aun así la mande a volar. ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?

Twilight puso sus cascos delanteros sobre su cabeza y se acurruco en una bola

— ¡Los amigos no hacen esas cosas! ¡No se supone que tenga que tener favoritos! ¡Soy una terrible amiga!

Rarity se mordió el labio. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Twilight no era una mala amiga, al contrario, el hecho de que su aparente favoritismo le molestara era una prueba de que realmente era una buena amiga. Sin embargo, las preocupaciones de Twilight no eran tan injustificadas como había supuesto al principio. Sin duda, era impropio de Twilight rechazar una petición de ayuda a favor de una salida social. Por supuesto, no cambiaba el hecho de que Twilight estaba exagerando.

— Twilight, indudablemente no eres la peor amiga que alguien puede tener — Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza — Todos los ponis se equivocan, no importa cuanto intenten para evitarlo. Créeme, lo se. ¿Tengo que recordar mi lamentable error en el Concurso de Mejores Voladores? En comparación a esa locura, esto apenas significa nada. Si fueras una mala amiga, ni siquiera estarías preocupada por lo que hiciste. Así que, por favor, olvida todo esto. Eres una buena amiga que solamente tiene que prestar más atención a sus prioridades.

— Gracias por decir eso, pero todavía estoy molesta— dijo Twilight con un gemido — ¡No debería tener favoritos!

— Twilight, es natural que te guste pasar más tiempo con algunos amigos en lugar de otros. Eso no significa quieras mas a unos que otros. Probablemente paso mas tiempo contigo o con Fluttershy que con, no se…, digamos Rainbow Dash. No me disgusta en absoluto, ella es una amiga muy querida. Pero nosotras simplemente no tenemos tanto en común. Ella siempre esta afuera volando, chocando, haciendo ejercicio y todo ese tipo de cosas que no despiertan ningún interés en mí. Y yo también pasó mí tiempo trabajando en el desarrollo de nuevos trajes o investigando el mundo de la moda, y me cuesta pensar que Rainbow Dash tenga el más mínimo interés en esas actividades. Eso no significa que no nos queramos. Solamente no compartimos tantas semejanzas. Salvo cuando veo de vez en cuando su exhibición de vuelo.

— Pero yo no comparto ningún interés con Applejack— respondió Twilight — ¡No tenemos casi nada en común! A ella le gusta entrenarse y hacer trabajos de granja y cosas por el estilo. Yo me paso el día leyendo y estudiando. ¡Yo estudio magia, ella ni siquiera puede practicarla! Bueno, supongo que hace magia al estilo de los ponys de tierra, ¡pero es muy diferente a lo que yo estudio lo que en realidad no importa!

— Es un poco extraño—Dijo Rarity — ¿Crees que podrías explicarme porque te gusta pasar más tiempo con Applejack? Me gustaría saber como te sientes cuando estas con ella.

— Es que... es diferente de alguna manera.

Twilight troto hacia su mesa y se dejo caer de lado

— No se como explicarlo. Cuando estoy a su lado me divierto mas, incluso cuando estamos haciendo algo que generalmente no me gusta. Como cuando la ayude a plantar su nuevo campo. ¡Era tan aburrido y desordenado y hacia calor y debería haberme sentido miserable! Pero ella estaba ahí todo el tiempo y no era tan malo como debería haber sido.

— Ya veo.

Rarity entrecerró los ojos. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Lo rechazo, seguramente no podía ser. Por otra parte…

— Cuéntame más— dijo.

— No la estaba ayudando ni nada, ella tenia su propio trabajo que hacer. Empezamos a hablar. Ni siquiera era sobre cosas interesantes. Hablaba de agricultura, como fertilizar el suelo correctamente y todo tipo de cosas que no me sirven saber en absoluto. Pero la escuchaba atentamente. Le importaba tanto que no podía dejar de prestar atención. Eso hizo que la hora se pasara volando. Solo tenerla a mi lado hizo que pudiera soportarlo. Ni siquiera hice caso al sol y a la sed, o… ¿Qué estas tratando de encontrar con lo que estoy diciendo?

La mirada de Rarity se había suavizado, y sus ojos relajados. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus sospechas no estaban confirmadas, pero fueron sin duda fortalecidas. Twilight era Twilight, los signos reveladores eran un poco antipáticos, pero sin duda estaban presentes.

— Twilight, ¿que opinas de Applejack? — Pregunto — No es por lo de ayer en particular, sino en general. Quiero saber lo que piensas de ella.

— Bueno… ella es honesta, obviamente. Ya sabes, porque es su elemento. Pero es tan amable que nunca lo presume. Ella siempre tiene muy buenos consejos porque es tan sensata. Y es muy buena trabajadora. Es mucho más confiable que yo. A veces me gustaría ser mas como ella y no tener estos pequeños problemas de bloqueos entupidos en mis listas de verificación y esas cosas. ¡Y es tan fuerte! Cuando ella arrastra esos enormes fardos de heno casi no puedo creer que sea capaz de hacerlo, ¡pero lo hace con mucha facilidad! Es tan impresionante, a veces pienso que podría ver solo como trabaja todos los días.

— Interesante. ¿Y que piensas de su voz?

— Bueno, ella tiene ese acento único, y es divertido de escuchar a veces. También usa esos refranes pintorescos y es muy lindo la verdad. Tal vez por eso me gusta hablar tanto con ella. Me gusta mucho el sonido de su voz. Es tan suave, pero además tiene un poco de fuerza para que…

— ¿Y que pasa con su pelaje?

— ¿Su pelaje? Bueno, no soy una gran fan del naranja, pero su pelaje es más de un color dorado. Va muy bien con su melena. Los dos son de oro, pero hay un contraste agradable allí. Realmente se adapta muy bien con su cutie mark y…espera. ¿Por qué me preguntas acerca del pelaje de Applejack? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

La sonrisa de Rarity se había convertido en una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó enfrente de Twilight y puso un casco sobre el hombro de su amiga.

— Twilight, creo que ya se lo que esta pasando aquí.

— ¿En serio?

— Bueno, no estoy del todo segura…

— ¿Puedes decirme? — Twilight agarro a Rarity y la sacudió con desesperación — ¡Este tema me ha estado atormentando por semanas enteras!

— Si, por supuesto — Rarity escapo mareada de los cascos de Twilight — Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo, porque esto puede parecer un poco extraño.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Dime!

— Si insistes

Rarity respiro hondo, preparada para la inevitable reacción

— Twilight, creo que es posible que tengas una atracción romántica por Applejack.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Twilight cayó de cabeza. Sus ojos miraban hacia la nada haciendo un fallido intento por soltar palabras coherentes de su boca.

— Ahora, yo entiendo que puede sonar un poco raro, pero…

— ¿Qué? — Twilight finalmente logro sacar una palabra cuando salto sobre sus cascos. Se atraganto y se esforzó, pero estaba ahí. Todo el cuerpo del unicornio púrpura comenzó a temblar. Los cabellos de su melena comenzaron a encresparse — ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Porque dices eso?

— ¡Twilight, por favor cálmate!

Rarity mantuvo a Twilight sentada de nuevo y comenzó a suavizar los rizos en la melena de su amiga.

— Se que estas sorprendida, pero tienes que escucharme.

— E…esta bien. Esta bien— dijo Twilight.

Todavía estaba inquieta, frotando sus cascos y temblando, pero al menos no parecía estar en peligro inminente de una crisis nerviosa.

— Ahora bien— afirmó Rarity. Esta situación debía manejarse con cuidado — Entiendo perfectamente si eliges no creerme; y bueno, no quiero sonar egoísta, pero he estado recibiendo una buena cantidad de atención romántica. Soy muy hábil para reconocer las señales de este tipo. Y, para ser honesta, estas mostrando varias de ellas.

— Señales… ¿Cómo…como que?

La voz de Twilight estaba agrietándose. Incluso sus cuerdas vocales estaban temblando.

— Bueno, paso a enumerar: has inconcientemente reorganizado tu horario para pasar más tiempo con ella, para poder disfrutar de su mera presencia, independientemente si te gusta lo que hace o no. Quieres participar totalmente en su conversación, incluso cuando no te interesa o no sabes nada sobre el tema. Y cuando te pedí que la describieras no me dijiste ninguna característica negativa.

— ¡Pero…pero no puede ser! — grito Twilight.

— Se que sabes mas acerca de este tipo de cosas que yo, ¡pero esto es ridículo! He sido amiga de Applejack por mucho tiempo. Solo amigas. Buenas amigas, ¡pero solo amigas! ¡No se supone que los amigos se enamoren como si nada! Todo estaba bien, hasta que ahora me estas diciendo que yo estoy enamorada de…

— ¡Espera un momento! — Interrumpió Rarity — Nunca he dicho nada sobre estar enamorada.

— Pero acabas de decir…

— Dije que probablemente tienes una atracción por ella. Eso es totalmente diferente. El amor es un estado más… delicado. Lo que estas experimentando solo puede ser un amor ciego.

— ¿Amor ciego?

— Un capricho pasajero— explico Rarity — Aunque no tengo ninguna duda de que te preocupas profundamente por Applejack, como todos sus amigos, este afecto tuyo puede ser temporal. Es algo muy inestable, pueden suceder al azar. Basta pensar en Spike. El se enamoro de mí en los simples momentos del primer encuentro, basándose en mi apariencia.

Rarity hizo una pausa para tocar su melena con un casco.

— Por supuesto, no es exactamente la misma situación, pero muestra como el enamoramiento puede ser arbitrario. Tal vez lo mismo sucedió con Applejack.

— ¿Así que no hay realmente mucha diferencia entre el amor y solo tener una atracción?

— Se podría decir que si. El amor es un tema muy complicado. Puede significar muchas cosas diferentes. Por ejemplo, tu me has dicho repetidas veces que amas estudiar, pero eso no quiere decir que tienes un deseo romántico con tus libros. O que amas a tu hermano, pero no significa que estés enamorada de él tampoco — Ella bajo la voz — Aunque tengo que reconocer que la forma en que actuaste antes de la boda era algo sospechosa…

— ¿Así que la diferencia entre amar a un pony y estar atraída por uno es como te sientes al respecto? — Twilight ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado — No estoy segura si te estoy entendiendo bien.

— No es tan así — dijo Rarity — El amor no es un sentimiento, exactamente. Es más bien…

Busco una palabra adecuada. Al no encontrarla, se conformo con lo más cercano que se le ocurrió.

—…una actitud, supongo. Yo seguramente amo a mi hermana mucho, pero eso no significa que su presencia siempre me agrade. Ella puede ser muy pesada, ya sabes.

— Claro que si— dijo Twilight, sonriendo ligeramente por primera vez en el día.

— Mas que nada, decidí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidar de ella, incluso cuando no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Pero volvamos a retomar el tema. Aunque estoy segura de que lo que sientes por Applejack es amor en cierto modo, no estas necesariamente enamorada de ella. E incluso no puedo estar cien por ciento segura. Yo solo digo lo que me parece.

— Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

— Eso depende de ti— Dijo Rarity señalando a Twilight — Puedo reconocer una atracción romántica cuando la veo, pero no se mucho acerca de cómo lidiar con eso.

— ¿Quieres decir que nunca has sentido una atracción de ese tipo con otro pony antes?

— Bueno, tenia una con el Príncipe Blueblood. Por supuesto, me di cuenta de que era un grosero y termine con el con bastante rapidez. Es un buen ejemplo de lo caprichoso este tipo de amor puede ser. Aparece de un salto sin siquiera darte cuenta y se desvanece con la misma rapidez.

— ¿Así que podría desaparecer por si solo?— pregunto Twilight.

— Puede ser— confirmo Rarity — Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

— En conclusión, ¿no sabes que debo hacer entonces? — dijo Twilight con un suspiro.

— No puede decirte que hacer— Respondió Rarity — Si es un amor verdadero o uno pasajero, la decisión depende de cada pony. Sin embargo puede decirte lo que pienso que deberías hacer.

— ¿Si?

Twilight agarro una libreta y una pluma de debajo de la mesa.

— Teniendo en cuenta que esto es solo mi opinión sobre el asunto, creo que deberías estar con Applejack más tiempo. No debes descuidar a tus amigas, obviamente, pero hay que averiguar si se trata de un capricho o algo más. Ve a probar sidra de manzana esta tarde. Habla con ella. Considera exactamente porque disfrutas pasar el día con ella. Quizás tengan mas en común de lo que crees. Si se trata de un simple deseo con el tiempo desaparecerá. Tal vez ella haga algo particularmente inapropiado y entonces desaparecerá por completo. Si no, nosotras cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿Nosotras?

— Por supuesto. No es que voy a ser tu acompañante ni nada. Solo quiero que sepas que si quieres seguir debatiendo la cuestión, puedes buscarme. No importa donde ni cuando. Eres mi amiga y si necesitas ayuda, quiero estar allí para dártela. Incluso si no estoy de humor.

— Gracias

Twilight rodeo la mesa y abrazo a Rarity

— No se que hubiera hecho si no hubieras aparecido.

— De nada, querida— dijo Rarity, devolviendo el abrazo.

No era una experta en fisiología, pero podía decir que Twilight finalmente estaba relajada.

— No te preocupes. Estoy segura que lo resolverás. Recuerda que esto se trata en última instancia entre tú y Applejack. No tengo todas las respuestas.

— Tienes mas de las que yo tengo.

— No pienses tan bien de mí, Twilight— dijo Rarity con una risita.

— Solo soy una amiga que te da algo de asesoramiento. Tú solamente sabes como te sientes, después de todo.

— Supongo que tienes razón — Twilight se froto la frente — Voy a tener que averiguarlo. Siento que tuvieras que verme así, es algo nuevo para mí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, entonces? No quiero que pierdas más tiempo.

— Si te ayuda, no he perdido nada, querida. Pero ya que lo preguntas, vine a recoger el libro sobre diseños de vestidos que encargue hace unos días

— Oh si. Aquí lo tengo

Twilight saco un enorme libro de la estantería. Su portada brillaba intensamente.

— Es muy grande

— No importa— dijo Rarity.

Lo levanto. Incluso con telekinesis, el libro era tan pesado que estuvo a punto de caerse.

— Si no tienes otra pregunta, debo ponerme en camino. Tengo un gran número de proyectos por empezar

— Por supuesto— asintió Twilight — Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Rarity. Seguro que me veía así

Hizo una cara graciosa y movió los cascos un poco.

— No hay de que. Si sientes la necesidad de hablar, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Rarity troto hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro.

— Y Twilight, recuerda que eres una buena amiga y una pony mucho más inteligente que yo. Estoy segurísima que serás capaz de salir de esto.

— Ah, y Rarity…

— ¿Si?

— Por favor, no le digas nada a Applejack. No quiero que se vuelva más difícil de lo que ya es.

— Muy bien, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Rarity con un clic.

Twilight suspiro. "_¿En que me he metido?"_, pensó. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el escritorio. Todos los calendarios y planificadores todavía seguían abiertos. Applejack estaría disponible a las dos, lo que dejaba a Twilight un tiempo de dos horas y diecisiete minutos. Si reservaba cuarenta y cinco minutos para el almuerzo, mas media hora para deshacerse de las cartas fallidas y limpiar la biblioteca, mas una hora para empezar a trabajar en los informes que se suponía que debía estar escribiendo, daba un total de dos minutos a pie para ir a Sweet Apple Acres.

Un bulto comenzó a formarse en su garganta mientras miraba el bloque naranja de dos horas que había asignado. Aunque Rarity tenia razón y tenia que pasar mas tiempo con Applejack para conocer sus sentimientos, dos horas le parecían demasiado. Ella levanto un corrector pequeño, borro la última hora y la reemplazo con tinta rosa de forma agresiva. Degustar sidra obviamente seria mas divertido que ir de acompañante para la fiesta de cumpleaños de un potro, pero debía ayudar. Aunque a pesar de todo quería estar con Applejack, su horario debía estar asignado correctamente. Todo debía estar en perfecto orden.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Este fanfiction es bastante largo y recientemente el autor termino de hacerlo. Asi que tengan paciencia, las cosas se ponen interesantes a partir del cap. 3. Agradesco los reviews. Tambien me encantaria que me dieran sugerencias de otros fanfiction para que pueda traducir. No importa la extension o el tema. Eso si, cuanto mas largo sea, obviamente mas voy a tardar en actualizar. ¡Nos vemos! :D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2:Alquimia de amor

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Les presento el capitulo numero dos, "Alquimia de amor". En el cap anterior, Rarity ayudo a Twilight a darse cuenta de que ella esta enamorda. Twilight tiene muchas dudas al respecto, y la unica forma de resolverlas es haciendo una visita a Applejack. ¿Estara realmente enamorada o solo es un sentimiento pasajero y sin importancia?. Veamos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Alquimia de amor<strong>

"Esto es absurdo. Se que Rarity sabe mucho mas acerca de estas cosas que yo, pero realmente no puedo…no. No. Ella no estaba segura. Era solo su hipótesis. Applejack es una muy buena amiga, al igual que Rarity o Rainbow Dash o Pinkie. ¡No debería estar tan nerviosa! No hay ninguna razón para estarlo. He visitado Sweet Apple Acres docenas de veces y esta vez no es diferente. Claro, mis patas se sienten como gelatina inexplicablemente, pero no es motivo de preocupación. Es posible que no haya dormido bien en la noche. Como dijo Rarity, esos sentimientos van y vienen, así que solo debo ignorarlos. Tengo que actuar natural, ¿pero como en todo el mundo voy a actuar normal ahora? ¿Debo actuar de la misma forma en que estaba antes de que Rarity me dijera como me sentía? ¿Cómo puedo actuar así, si ahora estoy pensando activamente como debo actuar cuando todas mis acciones anteriores las tome sin pensar previamente? Tal vez deba despejar mi cabeza antes de llegar…Oh, ya estoy aquí. Bien, Twilight, solo compórtate como siempre lo has hecho. Applejack ha sido tu amiga por años. Nada tiene que cambiar. No hay razón para hacer esto mas difícil de lo que debería ser".

* * *

><p>Twilight levanto un casco para llamar a la puerta, luego lo bajo y tomo algunas respiraciones largas y pesadas. Levanto la pata otra vez. Esta vez, ella no la bajo o llamo a la puerta, sino que comenzó a tocarse su melena, asegurándose de que no hubiera mechones sueltos de pelo. Claro, de todas sus amigas, Applejack era la menos probable en darse cuenta o preocuparse por esas cosas, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Y mientras lo hacia, se agacho y examino su reflejo en el picaporte de la puerta, para comprobar si había restos de su almuerzo entre sus dientes. Ella negó con la cabeza. Preocuparse por eso era exactamente lo que no quería hacer. Rápidamente llamo a la puerta antes de que su cerebro siguiera molestándola.<p>

— ¡Adelante!

A pesar de que Applejack siempre había contestado a la puerta de esa manera, en esta ocasión Twilight vacilo. No tenía razón, no tenia miedo de probar si la sentencia de Rarity era correcta. No es que Applejack sea una mala Pony Muy Especial, por supuesto, pero era extraño pensar sobre eso y que podría causar terribles consecuencias sobre…todo. Ella se golpeo a si misma en la frente. Pensar en el futuro era una tontería. Ni siquiera sabía verdaderamente que sentía, y con toda seguridad, su cabeza estaba jugando con ella. Abrió la puerta y de inmediato se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente con el flanco de Applejack.

2. Este se dirigía hacia ella a un ritmo rápido.

Se estrello contra ella, empujándola hacia atrás. Applejack, a su vez, estaba siendo empujada por un enorme barril de manzana. Las dos ponys y el barril se estrellaron contra la cerca, llegando a un abrupto final. Apple Bloom se asomo por la puerta, frotándose la cabeza tímidamente.

—Lo siento, AJ, perdí el agarre.

Twilight no podía moverse, en parte debido a la conmoción por estar colocada tan cerca del cuerpo de Applejack y en parte debido al hecho de que Applejack estaba encima de ella. Ella inmediatamente recordó que la semana pasada había intentado evitar cualquier contacto físico con Applejack. La situación repentina la molestaba un poco.

— ¿Estas bien, Twilight? —, Applejack se aparto.

—Es…estoy bien —, balbuceo Twilight, tratando de no tartamudear y fallando miserablemente. Su garganta de había secado de repente.

— ¿Estas segura? Te ves un poco nerviosa… —, Applejack se inclino y puso su frente contra la de Twilight, evitando con cuidado su cuerno, —Estas muy caliente, también.

— ¿Eh? —, Twilight miro directamente a los ojos de Applejack. ¿Había dicho…?

—Tu frente. Esta caliente. ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?

—No, no, no —, Twilight retrocedió, chocando contra la valla, —Estoy teniendo un día agitado, nada mas —. Ella dijo las palabras dos veces mas rápido de lo que debería, por suerte Applejack no era buena en detectar mentiras evasivas.

—Oh, esta bien —, ella la tranquilizo, —Bueno, ahora puedes relajarte. Simplemente tranquilízate y bebe un poco de sidra. Déjame ver si hay otro barril en la casa…

Applejack camino alrededor del barril y le dio un firme empujón con la cabeza hacia delante. Los músculos que Twilight nunca había utilizado antes entraron en acción. De repente se dio cuenta de que cuando Applejack la empujo por culpa del barril, su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado. Perfectamente comprensible, había sido un impacto repentino después de todo. Pero a pesar de que la conmoción ya había pasado, su corazón aun latía como si estuviera recuperando el tiempo perdido. _"Que extraño"_, pensó,_ "La Fisiología no debería hacer este tipo de cosas"._

* * *

><p>—Me disculpo por el retraso—, Applejack limpio varias gotas de sudor de su frente mientras colocaba el barril en su lugar,—Big Macintosh tenia que ayudarme con esto, pero Granny Smith lo llevo a realizar unas compras.<p>

—No, no hay problema —, dijo Twilight, —Estoy segura que la espera valdrá la pena.

—No te adelantes, Twi —, rió Applejack, —Estamos experimentando con algunas recetas, pero todavía falta probarlas. Tengo algunas muestras en la mesa, así que solo toma una y empieza a probar.

—No me importa si lo hago —, dijo Twilight, asintiendo con la cabeza. La presión todavía llenaba su mente, y las distracciones eran bienvenidas. Nada podría remplazar la sidra de Sweet Apple Acres, después de todo, aunque todavía estaban experimentando con la formula. Levanto la copa más cercana y bebió un largo trago. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de saborearla antes de que por puro reflejo escupiera la bebida. La sidra, o ese liquido que se hacia pasar por sidra, salpicó la mesa mientras ella tosía. Respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor. Su garganta se cerró. Applejack estaba sobre la mesa, con su pelaje brillante cubierto con manzana y un poco de saliva.

— ¡Applejack, lo siento mucho!

Twilight comenzó a agitar sus patas sin saber que hacer, mientras buscaba una servilleta. Se conformo con un trapo que colgaba del borde de la mesa. Lo tomo con su casco y empezó a limpiar el rostro de Applejack. Luego se congelo al darse cuenta del entusiasmo con que había comenzado a frotar la mejilla de su amiga.

—Uh, no te preocupes —, murmuro Applejack, agarrando un trapo por su cuenta —Se los advertí. Applebloom y sus amigas estuvieron aquí ayer y decidieron hacer su propia sidra. Es fácil adivinar como termino — Ella suspiro y se acomodo el sombrero, escurriendo unas gotas de lo que fuera que las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían preparado — Eh, Twilight, ya puedes dejar de frotarme la cabeza.

—Oh, claro —, Twilight se retiro tan rápido que uno podría haber pensado que Applejack había estallado en llamas, —Lo siento.

—Nah, esta bien —, dijo Applejack, —Me hace sentir realmente mal que hayas bebido esa cosa. Lo siento.

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien! —, respondió Twilight, —No fue tan malo, la verdad.

Miro el interior de la copa. Lo que había allí no era sidra. Era verde y podían verse trozos de hojas y cortezas, y posiblemente algo sacado del pantano. Ella aparto la mirada hacia algo que la paralizo. Su mirada se poso en Applejack. La melena de ella seguía pegada a su cuello por la humedad. Se veía bien así. Twilight respiro hondo. Podía sentir su corazón acelerándose sin motivo de nuevo.

—Hey, aquí. ¿Por qué no te lavas la boca? —, Applejack le alcanzo una taza de agua.

—Gracias —, Twilight acepto exaltada, y el sabor de su boca se hizo mas rancio en el momento. Tomo un trago, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que inexplicablemente había tomado la tasa con sus cascos en lugar de usar su telekinesis. Tan pronto como comprendió lo que pasaba, el vidrio se resbalo y la mayor parte del agua cayo sobre si misma. —Oops.

— ¡Ja, por lo menos no soy la única que esta mojada! —, dijo Applejack con una risita, —Mi hermana hace tragos muy fuertes, ¿no? Déjame ayudarte a secarte.

Ella seco suavemente con una toalla el cuello de Twilight — ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? Pareces un poco…nerviosa. ¿Algo esta haciendo que estés tan agitada?

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre —, respondió Twilight, —La reorganización de la biblioteca, escribir mis informes, escribir una carta…

Se detuvo y fue consciente de que Applejack estaba frotando su cara —Estoy ocupada.

—Si tu lo dices —, Applejack se encogió de hombros, —Deberías tratar de calmarte un poco. Demasiado estrés puede hacer que te enfermes, ya sabes. Solo siéntate y prueba la verdadera sidra — Ella levanto una copa —Y usa tu cuerno esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, claro —, Twilight con cautela levito la copa hacia ella, intentando no derramar ni una gota. Su corazón latía el doble de velocidad y todos sus miembros se sentían de goma. Incluso la copa se tambaleo un poco en el aire antes de tomar un sorbo — ¡Esto es delicioso!

—Debería serlo. Big Macintosh lo preparo —, Applejack toco la cabeza de Twilight, —No se que esta pasando por tu mente, pero has tu mejor esfuerzo por olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien —, Twilight suspiro y trato de no pensar en verde, en los ojos verdes de Applejack, o como la melena mojada de Applejack pegada a su cuello le quedaba increíblemente bien. —Voy a intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Rarity siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad para trabajar bajo presión. Hoy no había sido la peor crisis que había pasado, el vestido de Hoity Toity había sido tan malo que su melena casi había comenzado a caer. Aun así, acabar un decena de vestidos en un día y medio había sido una larga tarea. Afortunadamente, todo estaba en orden. Sweetie Belle estaba fuera de Ponyville por una excursión. Su pedido de nuevas telas había llegado a tiempo. La preocupación de Twilight se había resuelto con una simple conversación. No había clientes molestos o decepcionados. Opal se comporto bien, por primera vez. La tela estaba plegada tal y como ella quería. El hilo no se había enredado. La maquina de coser no causo problemas. Con siete de los doce vestidos completos, Rarity decidió premiarse a si misma permitiéndose un almuerzo mucho mejor que recalentar la alfalfa sobrante de la ultima noche. Por el momento, se sentó en la cafetería de la plaza del pueblo, debatiendo si quería margaritas o narcisos en su sándwich. Como siempre, estaba a dieta, pero uno no podía comer hierba todo el tiempo.<p>

—Creo que voy a ordenar margaritas —, dijo, —Con un ramo de jacinto arriba.

—Por supuesto, saldrá en un minuto —, el camarero gruño antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Rarity respiro hondo. Fue un buen día. Lastima que tuvo que pasar la mayor parte adentro trabajando en los vestidos. Esa costura en el traje numero nueve fue un dolor. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ahora que por fin podía descansar, quería usar ese tiempo para pensar en algo distinto a la moda.

— ¿Rarity?

Ella levanto la vista para ver a Twilight trotando hacia ella. Esa no era la distracción que había imaginado, pero al menos mantendría a los vestidos en la parte mas alejada de su mente.

—Twilight, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que irías a Sweet Apple Acres a probar la nueva sidra.

— ¡Fui! Bueno, lo hice. Estuve allí hace unos minutos. La sidra era muy buena.

—Si, pero ¿Por qué no estas ahí? Vi tu horario. ¡Tienes una hora mas para hacerlo!

—Técnicamente ahora me quedan cuarenta y siete minutos…

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Yo creía que gastarías tu tiempo con Applejack para conocer… —, ella se acerco mas y bajo la voz, —…para entender tus sentimientos por ella.

—Si, ese era el plan.

— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

—Bueno, me sentí mal por dejar todo el trabajo a Pinkie, por lo que le dije a la Sra. Cake que me dejara ayudarla a preparar los pasteles. Quiero decir, ahora que tengo una idea de lo que esta pasando puedo tratar que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Ya sabes, mantener en equilibrio mi agenda.

—Por supuesto… —, Rarity dijo con un suspiro. Desde luego esas no eran las acciones que habría tomado, pero no funcionaban para la lógica de Twilight. Y la lógica de Twilight dictaba que mantener el balance de los horarios era la más alta prioridad. —¿Cómo te fue, de todos modos? Hablando con Applejack, quiero decir.

Twilight respondió cayendo sobre la mesa. Rarity se encogió.

— ¡Soy una idiota! —, Twilight puso ambos cascos sobre su frente. —Fue como si me hubiera olvidado por completo la forma en que solía hablar con ella. Trate de pensar como interactuaba antes con Applejack, ¡pero no funciono! Solo me senté y murmure sobre lo maravilloso que era el sabor de la sidra. Probablemente piensa que estoy perdida completamente. ¡¿Y si ella cree que estoy loca ahora?!

—Twilight, Applejack te ha conocido durante el tiempo suficiente y no va a dejar que una extraña conversación cambie lo que ella piensa sobre ti. Sobre todo porque te ha visto en peores estados de animo.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¿Recuerdas el incidente con tu muñeca Smarty Pants?

—Oh… —, las orejas de Twilight cayeron. —Me olvide de eso. ¿Y si ella todavía piensa que estoy a punto de enloquecerme de nuevo? Tal vez me invito a tomar sidra para aplacarme de modo que cuando finalmente me "quiebre" pueda…

— ¡Twilight! — La mente del unicornio púrpura volvió a la normalidad. Encontró a Rarity mirándola con incredulidad.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —, dijo Twilight con un suspiro, —Siento que me equivoque. He intentado tan duramente tratarla como siempre lo hago.

—Tal vez has intentado demasiado duro —, Rarity se encogió de hombros, —Después de todo, ¿actuar natural es cuando no tratas de actuar de cierta manera?

—Supongo que si, pero después que me señalaste que… —, su voz se convirtió en un susurro, —…ya sabes, no puedo dejar de pensar en como debería comportarme cuando ella esta a mi alrededor. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—En primer lugar, no te preocupes tanto. Applejack siempre ha pensado muy bien de ti, a pesar de tus…caprichos, y no creo que eso cambie en tan corto plazo. En segundo lugar, si te preocupa seriamente hacer sitio para todos tus amigos en el horario, deberías apurarte para ayudar a Pinkie Pie con los cupcakes.

— ¡Ah, tienes razón! —, Twilight se puso de pie, —Tengo que irme, mi agenda ha estado en mal estado el tiempo suficiente. Gracias por tu atención.

—No hay ningún problema, Twilight. Ahora ve antes de que la maravillosa Pinkie se pregunte porque tardas tanto.

—Esta bien, ¡nos vemos mas tarde! —, Twilight empezó a trotar hacia Sugarcube Corner.

Rarity suspiro de alivio. Tenía toda la intención de estar disponible cuando Twilight quisiera hablar, pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviada de que Twilight se fuera en ese momento. Tenía tantos problemas en su mente, que sus intentos de comprender el tren de preocupaciones de Twilight la consumían más de lo que ella quería.

— ¿Sándwich de margaritas con un ramo de jacinto?

—Ah, si.

El camarero asintió y puso el plato en la mesa. Rarity se quedo mirando el sándwich por un largo rato, despejando la cabeza. Seguramente Twilight acababa de complicar demasiado las cosas. _"Applejack no es tan quisquillosa", _pensó,_ "He conocido a Applejack durante mucho mas tiempo que Twilight, después de todo"._

Levanto una de las flores con telekinesis y empezó a arrancar los pétalos y comerlos uno a uno. La tensión de Twilight la había contagiado. Ella sacudió la cabeza y puso su atención en el sándwich.

—Twilight es la pony mas inteligente que conozco —, se dijo, —Ella va a estar bien.

* * *

><p>Pinkie dejo de saltar para sacar el cupcake del horno y colocar uno nuevo en su lugar. Miro el mostrador. La bandeja estaba vacía. El cupcake del horno era el último. Bueno, técnicamente el anterior debería haber sido el último, pero merece la pena que la bandeja de cupcakes no se hubiera ido sin su permiso. Pinkie sabia que no debía comerse la mercancía como si nada, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había que probar al menos un cupcake para asegurarse de que la mezcla fuera perfecta. Solo era un cupcake. Y por supuesto debía comer uno de cada bandeja para asegurarse de que no se hubieran quemado. Y una vez que lo mordiera, es obvio que no podía volverse a usar, y no tenía sentido desperdiciarlo. Era solamente media docena de cupcakes. En cualquier caso, si Twilight quería tener algo de diversión hoy, tendría que aparecer pronto, o Pinkie se vería obligada a tomar el asunto en sus propios cascos. Bueno, no forzadamente, la verdad. Ella tomaría el reto voluntariamente. La única parte del proceso de preparación del cupcake que le gustaba más que la decoración era comer, y ya tenía práctica en eso. Además, si comía cualquier cosa, la Sra. Cake probablemente atrasaría su pago de nuevo.<p>

Por otro lado, podría disfrutar de un espectáculo de buena calidad al ver a Twilight obsesionarse por conseguir las porciones exactas. Y usaría muchas palabras raras, para empezar. Palabras como "proporción", "cociente" y "correlación". Pinkie no acababa de entender el significado de ellas o que tenían que ver con los cupcakes, pero sonaban genial. Le gustaba usarlas. La hacían ver inteligente. Esa era la idea, por lo menos. En realidad, la hacían parecer la más descabellada de todos los ponys, pero se sentía inteligente por lo menos. Y si se sentía particularmente inventiva sacaba algunas silabas o mezclaba algunas palabras para formar otra. "Prolación" era su favorita hasta ahora. Casi sonaba como una palabra real.

Ella suspiro. Ahora había entrado en ese estado de emoción por ver a Twilight hacer un desastre con los cupcakes, y no era probable que eso sucediera. Las manecillas del reloj indicaban que habían pasado cuatro minutos y medio desde que Twilight dijo que estaba por llegar. Twilight era puntual, y si ella no se había presentado a estas alturas, significaba que algo más había ocurrido. Tendría que hacer el trabajo sola. _"¡Que pena!", _pensó, _"Twilight esta perdida". _Se detuvo. Sus oídos inexplicablemente se torcieron y sus ojos se retorcieron. Sus patas dejaron de balancearse justo a tiempo para hacer una pirueta hacia la puerta cuando Twilight entro.

— ¡Siento llegar tarde! Tenía algunas cosas que hacer y luego tuve otras cosas, y me encontré con un pony, y…

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Hora de los cupcakes!

Pinkie agarro a Twilight y la arrastro hacia las bandejas calientes que se refrescaban en el mostrador.

— ¡Me alegro que hayas podido venir! ¡Tu sabes hacer algunos de estos diseños mejor que yo!

Ella levanto una hoja con imágenes sorprendentemente detalladas.

— Yo nunca podría hacer esta mariposa de aquí con mis cascos. Créeme, lo intente una vez y no se veía como una mariposa. Bueno, se veía como una mariposa, pero no como la que esta en la foto. La que hice yo era muy gorda. Tanto que parecía mas un ave que una mariposa porque era muy grande. Probablemente era porque manche su cabeza y la mancha parecía un pico y no estaba bien porque era el cumpleaños de Fluttershy y yo quería hacer pasteles de mariposa porque es su cutie mark, pero un pájaro estaba muy bien también, porque a ella le gustan los pájaros.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Comúnmente, este era el punto en que Twilight decía: "¡Cállate, estoy tratando de concentrarme!".

Esta vez, Twilight no dijo nada. Ella miraba fijamente uno de los cupcakes, concretamente el que estaba al lado del que había empezado a decorar.

— ¡Oh, siempre quise ser capaz de hacer eso! —, grito Pinkie, — Siempre trato de decorar los cupcakes sin mirar y la Sra. Cake se enfada conmigo por desperdiciar el glaseado y me hace limpiar la mesa. Muy pocas veces pude conseguirlo, pero no tenía ninguna forma parecida a la de la foto y tenia que hacerlo de nuevo. Pero tenia la oportunidad de comerme el cupcake fallido porque no podíamos venderlo, por lo que no era una perdida total. De hecho, debería hacerlo más a menudo. O tal vez no, porque la Sra. Cake dice que comí suficiente mercancía ya. Y Twilight, eso definitivamente no es una mariposa.

— ¿Eh? — Twilight parpadeo varias veces y miro el cupcake. Sin duda no llevaba la imagen de una mariposa.

— Es una muy buena manzana, sin embargo. Se parece un poco a la cutie mark de Applejack. Cuando para su cumpleaños haga rollos deberías hacer un par con la misma decoración.

— Oh, así es…—, Twilight sonrió débilmente, — Supongo que tendré que tener mas cuidado la próxima.

— Hmmm…

— Eh, ¿quieres algo? —, Twilight trato de sonreír, pero quedo a medio camino.

— Esta tranquilo —, dijo Pinkie sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, — Demasiado tranquilo.

Ella volvió a mirar el pastel. La decoración de Twilight se parecía a la del diseño, más o menos. Eso era raro. Twilight nunca tuvo un "menos" cuando decoraba pasteles, tampoco tuvo un "mas". El pastelito decorado por Twilight era indistinguible del patrón. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que consistía en crema sobre masa en lugar de tinta sobre papel.

— ¿Has terminado con eso?

— Uh… —, Twilight miro el cupcake, — Supongo que si.

— Twilight, ¿estas bien? No estas siendo tú misma. Es como si fueras…—, ella pensó profundamente por un rato, — otro pony mas. ¿Quién eres?

— ¿De que estas hablando, Pinkie? —, pregunto Twilight con una risa incomoda, — Estoy perfecta.

— Oh, vamos, ¡nunca has terminado un cupcake tan rápido antes! — Pinkie levanto la preparación con un casco y la señalo con el otro — Esto no se parece en nada a lo que haces normalmente. Siempre eres perfeccionista con estas cosas.

Ella se echo a reír — Perfeccionista. ¡Me encanta esa palabra! ¡Suena tan divertido! Me gustaría usarla más. ¡Perfeccionista! ¡Perfeccionista! — Ella sacudió la cabeza e intento poner una cara seria— Pero en serio, eres siempre tan seria con los cupcakes. ¡Aun mas que el señor y la señora Cake! ¡Y son muy serios! Quiero decir, incluso están en su nombre y todo. Aun así, estas siendo muy rara, y la última vez que estabas así, nos colamos en la Biblioteca de Canterlot y te enviamos en el tiempo. Lo cual era muy bueno, ahora que lo pienso, pero cuando estas extraña, cosas extrañas pasan y aunque me gustan las cosas raras no me gusta este tipo de cosas raras.

— Oh, no es nada. Estoy teniendo un…bueno, no es del todo un mal día. Simplemente ha sido un poco estresante.

— ¿Eeeeen seeeeriiiooo? —, Pinkie se inclino tan cerca que casi se cae al suelo.

— Bueno, yo…eh…

Pinkie se inclino aun mas cerca, haciendo equilibrio sobre sus patas delanteras.

— ¿Eeeeennnnnn sssseeeerrrriiioooo?

— Um… — Twilight retrocedió un paso. Pinkie la siguió, de alguna manera se mantenía en equilibrio en la misma posición que antes. Twilight trago. Pinkie podía sentir el debilitamiento de Twilight. Lo que Twilight quería esconder, no podía esconderlo.

— ¿Y bien? — Pinkie sonrió expectante.

Twilight suspiro — Esta bien —, dijo en voz baja, — Pero debes prometerme no decirle Applejack nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ni una palabra.

Pinkie empezó a hacer una pantomima de acciones que Twilight vio con confusión — Pinkie, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

— Vamos, Twilight, ¡deberías saberlo! —, ella comenzó a repetir los movimientos — Primero cerré mi boca con una cremallera, luego la cerré con llave y luego cavo un agujero y entierro la llave y luego construyo una casa arriba del pozo, entonces…

— Te mudas a la casa que esta sobre el agujero. Ahora lo recuerdo.

— ¡Si, y ahora corto el césped del jardín también! ¡De esa forma ningún pony va a darse cuenta que hay algo enterrado allí!

Ella se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y camino hacia delante mientras hacia un zumbido. Después de unos pasos perdió el equilibrio y se paro en cuatro patas.

— No es un buen césped, sin embargo. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Twilight pasó un casco alrededor de Pinkie y tiro de ella para tenerla mas cerca — Es un poco raro, así que trata de no enloquecer, ¿de acuerdo? —, susurro.

— Oki doki loki

— Tengo un poco de…algo con Applejack

— ¿Algo? Bueno, eso es aburrido. ¡Tengo un montón de cosas!

— ¡No, no es una cosa literal! —, Twilight negó con la cabeza, — Estoy diciendo algo metafórico. Es realmente difícil para mi salir y decirlo por ahí como si nada, ¿okay?

— ¿Decir que?

— Que me gusta Applejack —, ella apretó los cascos sobre su boca. Por suerte, los cupcakes no hablan ni oyen.

— Oooooooh —, Pinkie asintió a sabiendas, a pesar de que realmente no había comprendido las implicaciones.

— No te preocupes, no se lo diré

— Gracias, seria muy, muy difícil. Y yo no quiero mover el bote

— Bueno, ¡pues deberías mover el bote mas! Es muy divertido. Solo hay que asegurarse de que el barco no se estrelle. No hay ninguna diversión cuando eso sucede. Bueno, a veces si, pero la mayoría de las veces no, porque el agua esta muy fría

— Eso no es lo que quiero decir —, dijo Twilight poniendo los ojos en blanco, — Es solo que no quiero poner a Applejack en una situación extraña — Ella dio un paso hacia delante y puso un casco sobre el hombro de Pinkie. — Y ya que estamos, solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de que tengo esta obsesión con Applejack, no quiere decir que no me agrades ni nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Pinkie inclino la cabeza un poco — Bueno, duh —. Pinkie decidió que era su turno de poner los ojos en blanco, — Solo porque te guste Applejack no significa que tengas una mala relación con todos los ponys. Yo tengo media docena de amigos nuevos cada mes mas o menos. Si tuviera que dejar de gustarle a algún pony solo porque me empezó a agradar otro pony tendría que odiar a la mitad de los habitantes de Ponyville. Además, si no te gustara estar conmigo no vendrías todo el tiempo a ayudarme a preparar los cupcakes. Quiero decir, ¿en serio podrías estar aquí si no te gustara? Estoy segura que cualquier pony inteligente como tu no podría hacer nada aquí si no le gustara estar conmigo.

— Ugh, tienes razón. Es solo que no quiero arruinar esto

— Estoy segura que vas a hacer un buen trabajo. Tienes un cerebro muy grande —, Pinkie golpeo la cabeza de Twilight con su casco. — ¡Si eres capaz de hacer cinco amigas en un día y medio, podrás fácilmente encontrar la manera de sacar esto adelante!

—¿Sacar esto adelante?

— Invitar a Applejack a salir, obviamente. Quiero decir, si, va ser un poco extraño al principio, pero estoy segura de que ella…

— Espera, ¿Qué? —, Twilight cerro la boca. Una vez más tuvo miedo de haber protestado demasiado fuerte —¿Por qué en Equestria pensarías que podría intentar algo así?

— Bueno, eso es lo que haces cuando te gusta un pony, ¿no es así? Me refiero a que, ¿cual es el punto de estar enamorada si no haces nada al respecto? Tengo que admitir que Spike es un caso especial, pero en realidad, la diferencia de edad no tiene importancia para tener un buen tiro y el tendría que conseguir un trabajo o algo, porque estoy segura de que Rarity es una yegua bastante difícil de mantener. Además, es un dragón. Pero tú tienes más o menos la edad de AJ, y eres un pony también, así que debe estar bien. A menos que en secreto eres muy vieja y usas un hechizo para hacerte joven otra vez. No tienes un secreto de edad, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! ¡No voy a preguntarle a Applejack si quiere tener una cita conmigo! Estoy perfectamente bien solo siendo su amiga. ¡No me voy a arriesgar por un capricho que puede desaparecer por si mismo!

— ¡Eso es tan aburrido! —, resoplo Pinkie, — ¡Al menos deberías pensarlo! Ustedes dos serian una pareja tan adorable, sobre todo si te deja usar su sombrero. ¡Se vería taaaan lindo! O tal vez podría… — Pinkie nuevamente salto hacia la puerta, cuando la cabeza del Sr. Cake se asomo por la habitación.

— ¿Ya están listos los cupcakes? —, pregunto con urgencia, — La fiesta de Truffle Shuffle en la escuela va empezar en unos quince minutos y hay que cargarlos en el carro.

— ¡Si, Sr. Cake! —, saludo Pinkie al estilo militar, — Vamos a tener esos cupcakes listos en un segundo, ¿cierto Twilight?

— Oh, por supuesto

— ¡Bien! No queremos llegar tarde con el…

Un estallido se hizo eco a través de la habitación y el Sr. Cake se dio la vuelta.

— ¡No! ¡Pumpkin! ¡No mastiques eso! Querida, ¿podrías mantenerla fuera de…? ¡Pound, mantente alejado de ese pastel de bodas! — El se escabullo en la habitación mas rápido de lo que había llegado.

— Este bien, Twilight .Se que esto te asusta un poco, pero tenemos que tener estos cupcakes listos. Hay alrededor de una docena por preparar. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

— ¡Fácil! —, Twilight golpeo el suelo con énfasis, y luego lanzo una mirada de reojo hacia la mariposa malhecha.

— ¿Supongo que no queda tiempo para retocarla un poco? El ala izquierda es demasiado larga.

— ¡Esa es la Twilight que conozco y quiero! —, dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, — Pero no. Se que te molesta, pero deberías dejarla así. No te preocupes. Estoy segura que Truffle Shuffle no le importara la forma del glaseado, además de que los cupcakes no van durar mucho entre los potrillos. Tienes que aprender a no preocuparte por cosas pequeñas y solo centrarte en las grandes.

* * *

><p>Twilight se sentía más y más ligera con cada paso que daba hacia la biblioteca. Ahora que había perdido el lujo de distraerse con azúcar, pequeñas yeguas y potros alegres, sus pensamientos se apresuraron para regresar a su lugar. ¿Pinkie realmente guardaría el secreto? Claro, Pinkie podría hacerlo, pero ella estaba terriblemente entusiasmada con la perspectiva de que la relación actualmente podría suceder. Twilight decidió atribuirlo al hecho de que Pinkie siempre mostraba un entusiasmo ilimitado y similar para casi cualquier cosa que despertara su interés. Obviamente ella no podría estar hablando en serio.<p>

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la biblioteca. Incluso si pudiera, aunque sea brevemente, considerar la idea te tener una cita real, las consecuencias serian desastrosas. Tal acontecimiento podría arruinar por completo la relación que había construido en estos últimos años. En el momento en que ella y Applejack comenzaran una relación podría significar el fin de su círculo de amigos, lo sabia. No serian un grupo de seis amigos. Habría dos, y habría cuatro. Por la propia definición de la exclusividad, ella elegiría a Applejack sobre sus otros pares, y un muro infranqueable se sentaría entre la pareja y el resto. Era impensable.

Y ese seria el mejor de los casos. La alternativa aterrorizo tanto a Twilight que trato de evitar siquiera pensar en ello. Si Applejack la rechazaba, no habría recuperación. Aunque si Applejack la dejaba con facilidad, su amistad nunca seria la misma. Cualquier interacción quedaría atrapada en el fango de la incomodidad y la torpeza. Los Momentos de Juego con Mascotas serian insoportables, incluso los ponys que estaban cerca tendrían que tener cuidado si tanto ella como Applejack estaban alrededor. Cada eventualidad terminaría en desastre.

Ella gimió y cerro de un golpe la puerta de la biblioteca a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué tenia que ser Applejack? ¿Por qué no podía ser algún pony que no fuera un amigo muy cercano? Podría fácilmente ser cualquier otro. Podría haber sido algún pony que compartiera sus mismos intereses, como Cheerilee. Si hubiera tenido un enamoramiento con Cheerilee, todo seria más fácil. Tendrían mucho de que hablar, como los libros. A Cheerilee le encantan los libros. Tendría mas sentido si eso hubiera sucedido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella se dejo caer en la cama sin cepillarse los dientes. No era debido a la fatiga, aunque estando con Pinkie Pie en la fiesta era un lió mayor que ya había tomado bastante de ella. Yendo al punto, cada momento en que se mantuvo despierta estaba dominada por una línea de pensamientos que no iban a ninguna parte. Era mejor simplemente descansar y esperar a que sus sueños le dieran un respiro. Había sido un día largo, y Twilight tenia la conciencia suficiente para saber que no podía abordar algo de esa magnitud sin una buena noche de sueño. Tal vez por la mañana las cosas serian mas claras.

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno, así concluye el capitulo. Como era de esperarse, Twlight tiene un huracán de dudas en su cabeza y no sabe que pensar. Y si creen que esto es malo, abróchense los cinturones para lo que va a venir. Como siempre, agradesco los reviews y sugerencias que me den. Para mi, es un placer entretenerlos. Recuerden, apoyen siempre al fanfic original y a su autor JapaneseTeeth. ¡Arivederchi!<em>


	3. Chapter 3: El sueño

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Aca les dejo en bandeja de plata el capitulo 3. Este lo considero el capitulo mas interesante y divertido que puede leer hasta el momento. Deben saber que yo voy leyendo la historia a medida que la tradusco, y estoy mas o menos por la mitad. En el cap anterior, Twilight descubre que el amor que tiene por Applejack puede ser verdadero. Y Pinkie Pie entro al escenario. ¿Podra Twilight contar con la ayuda de sus amigas? Continuen leyendo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: El sueño<strong>

"No se porque estaba tan preocupada por hacer esto otra vez. Sin duda, la ultima vez que viene fue un poco incomoda, pero mirando hacia atrás, no debería haberme molestado tanto. Cuando Rarity me dijo que yo podría sentir algo por Applejack, me asuste. Después de todo, yo solo tenía un par de horas para ponerme de acuerdo, y supongo que simplemente no tuve el tiempo suficiente para resolver las cosas. Tuve un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello, y todo va bien ahora. Probablemente ayuda que el resto de mis amigas estén aquí también. No se siente tan extraño como cuando estábamos Applejack y yo solas. ¡Y hasta Celestia esta aquí también! Nunca hubiera pensado que iba a tener… ¡ups! Derrame la sidra…Creo que todavía estoy un poco torpe. Ahora mi melena esta toda pegajosa. Applejack esta buscando una servilleta para mi. Ella es tan dulce, siempre buscando alguna forma de ayudar. Y ahora esta limpiando mi melena, ¡así que no tengo que hacerlo! Ella es muy servicial, y…uh…ahora ella…esta acariciando mi cabeza por alguna razón. Esto es raro. Quiero decir, se siente un poco bien y todo, pero aun así es un poco...oh. Ella no es así, por lo general no es tan… cercana. Ah, espera, creo que ella…oooohhh. Yo no… ¿Cómo puedo…? ¿Cómo no se me ocurre nada que decir? ¡Busca algunas palabras, Twilight! ¡Tienes que decir algo! ¡Ella esta cada vez mas cerca! No puedes dejar que su…Wow. Eso…eso fue increíble…

— Whoa. ¿Qué ha pasado…? ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¿Acabo de…? ¿Ella…? ¡No!

* * *

><p>El único momento del día en que Carousel Boutique poseía una apariencia serena era, de hecho, por la noche. En la planta baja, Opalescence se hizo un ovillo en el bulto de tela que mostraba una buena cantidad de pelos visibles a la luz del día. Arriba, Rarity había caído en un sueño tan profundo que su personaje de dama perfecta se había derrumbado por completo. Ella roncaba y la cama temblaba. Por esta vez, no le importaba.<p>

Seguro que la semana solo había durado siete días, pero se había comprimido a por lo menos quince días de trabajo. Primero había terminado el vestido ordenado desde Canterlot, el vestido de novia, a continuación, los vestidos de las damas de honor… el aluvión interminable de pedidos casi las habían matado. Y vaya uno a saber porque, el universo no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, y había acabado con todo enviando a una Twilight hecha un manojo de nervios en el peor momento posible. No es que Rarity pretendía dejar de dar su ayuda y apoyo, pero no podía evitar desear que la epifanía de Twilight tuviera que haber sucedido en cualquier otro momento.

Al final, incluso Rarity no podía decir que había logrado manejarlo. Después de tomar suficiente café para no ponerse nerviosa y de que todas las agujas y las telas y los vestidos se habían amontonado juntos, cuando la cafeína se disipo se encontró mirando un completo conjunto de vestidos. Por primera vez en la semana, no tenía ninguna orden pendiente o un unicornio púrpura paranoico sentado en su puerta. Celebro su libertad de la tensión conquistando la cama y estaba decidida a pasar el mayor tiempo posible allí.

Cuando el reloj dio las cuatro en el silencio de la mañana, Rarity se sumergió en un sueño agradable. Fancypants acababa de dar a su ultimo desfile de moda un critica favorable, y su medico le había informado que tenia una anomalía genética que le permitía comer todo el chocolate que quisiera sin engordar. Aun mejor, Opal milagrosamente había aprendido por si misma a manejar los documentos financieros de la Boutique. Se había hecho justicia gracias a las miles de maravillas que le ofrecían sus sueños. Lo que provoco que el duro despertar fuera más desagradable.

Se dio vuelta y hundió la cara en la almohada en un vano intento por salvar su sueño, pero la causa estaba perdida. Algún pony estaba llamando a la puerta y ella tenia una vaga idea de quien podía ser. Con un grado de rechazo, se arrastro fuera de la cama, se quito las mascara de los ojos y miro por la ventana. Suspiro, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Recordó que le había informado a Twilight que ella estaría plenamente disponible para hablar, sin importar donde ni cuando, pero no había contado con que Twilight lo tomaría tan literal. Por un momento, Rarity se lamento por no haber dicho algo como: "Excepto en medio de la noche" o "Clausuro mi oferta hasta nuevo aviso". Pero ese barco ya había zarpado. Se había ofrecido a si misma como una consejera, y no tenia intención de hacer nada pero tenia que soportar el trato que había hecho. Ella resoplo, paso un cepillo por su melena para verse más presentable y bajo las escaleras.

Una ráfaga de aire frío nocturno golpeo su cara al abrir la puerta principal. Twilight estaba afuera, trotando en el lugar. Su mirada se lanzo con nerviosismo por la calle vacía, como si temiera que alguien pudiera verla. No mostraba ninguna señal de ser conciente de que Rarity estaba en la puerta. Rarity se aclaro la garganta. Twilight se volvió y finalmente se dio cuenta de que la entrada estaba abierta.

— ¡Rarity! Tengo que hablar de algo contigo, yo…

— Solo entra—, Rarity interrumpió, — Hace mucho frío afuera.

Se dio la vuelta y entro en la Boutique antes de que Twilight pudiera rechazar la oferta. El unicornio púrpura se encogió de hombros y la siguió. La fashionista ya estaba desapareciendo en la cocina.

Rarity encendió una lámpara y la cegó la luz repentina. Comenzó a hurgar en la alacena buscando una tetera. Si tenía que levantarse tan temprano, bien podría calentarse. Todo el mundo parecía mas frío que su cama. Lleno la cafetera y la puso al fuego con un sonido metálico.

— Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? —, pregunto, tratando de sonar lo mas alegre posible. Su rostro estaba empezando a dolerle por el esfuerzo de no hacer muecas de cansancio. Ella envidiaba la capacidad de Twilight para mantenerse en funcionamiento a pesar de estar privada del sueño. Claro, Twilight estaba un poco revuelta, pero era obviamente debido a la tensión y no por la falta de sueño.

— Bueno, se trata de Applejack…

— Eso pensé —, Rarity refunfuño entre dientes, preguntándose que podría haberle sucedido que no podía esperar a que saliera el sol. En el fondo de su mente, se dio cuenta de que el comentario sarcástico no era adecuado, pero estaba demasiado cansada para ayudarse a si misma. — Si te encuentro molestándome tan tarde en la noche, es natural que sea un poco terca.

— ¡No ocurrió hace un momento! —, gimió Twilight, ignorando completamente la insinuación de Rarity — Bueno, si, pero no tiene nada que ver con Applejack. Aunque un poco si, pero no realmente.

— Twilight…—, Rarity podía sentir que estaba hablando con su inusual franqueza, — No me resultaría difícil seguirte en el mejor de los casos, pero en este momento en que estoy quemada y cansada, no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando. Lo que este pasando entre ustedes dos, ¿tienes que decírmelo justamente ahora en vez de esperar hasta mañana? Yo tenía la impresión de que estabas llevándolo mejor la semana pasada. No parecías demasiado tensa cuando hablaste con ella durante el Momento de Juego con Mascotas.

— Eso es diferente. Es más fácil cuando las demás ponys están alrededor. Además, lo que paso no sucedió exactamente entre nosotras dos. En su mayoría tiene que ver conmigo. No es que ella no este involucrada, pero…

— Twilight, por favor —, Rarity gimió con los ojos medio abiertos.

— Yo, uh…en cierto modo soñé con ella.

— Oh —, los ojos de Rarity se abrieron de golpe, — Oh mi…Eso es un gran progreso. ¿Supongo que no seria atrevido preguntar de qué trataba el sueño exactamente?

— ¡Es que no se lo que paso! Pensé que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, pero luego sucedió esto.

Ella hizo una pausa, observando la mirada de Rarity, que decía: "Continua" con más eficacia que si hubiera pronunciado las palabras.

— Esta bien, soñe que habia ido a probar sidra con Applejack. Era igual a cuando fui la semana anterior, solo que esta vez todo el mundo estaba allí. Incluso también la Princesa Celestia por alguna razón. No se porque, pero no me parecía extraño. En cualquier caso, todo iba bien y estábamos pasando un buen rato. Pero luego cayó un poco de sidra sobre mí, y Applejack me ayudo limpiándome con un pañuelo. No fue tan malo, quiero decir, era un poco raro que secara mi melena, pero pensé que si fuera cualquier otro pony no hubiera importado. Pero entonces empezó a acariciar mi cabeza. Sin ninguna razón. Pero no me intereso demasiado, ya que se sentía bien. Luego se deslizo más cerca de mí y me rodeo con su pata delantera.

— Uh huh—, Rarity asintió con la cabeza, sin saber si quería seguir escuchando. La curiosidad pudo más. — ¿Entonces que?

— Bueno, ella se acerco mas y…—, la voz de Twilight se convirtió en un murmullo.

— ¿Y que?

— Ella me dio un beso — La voz de Twilight era apenas un susurro.

— Oh—, Rarity se detuvo a pensar un momento, — ¿No seria atrevido preguntar que paso después?

— ¡Me desperté! Simplemente me sorprendió mucho…

— Por lo tanto, soñaste que Applejack te besaba. No es gran cosa — Rarity se mordió el labio. La parte racional de su cerebro sabía que los detalles no eran importantes, pero la parte curiosa de su mente era más fuerte. — ¿Fue solo un beso en la mejilla, o un beso mas…elegante. O…

— En los labios—, susurro Twilight, — Nada del otro mundo. Ella solo me empujo y junto los suyos con los míos. Fue tan extraño. Quiero decir, no era malo ni nada. Fue muy suave y calido, y ¿por qué estoy pensando tanto en esto? ¡No podía volver a dormirme porque no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza! ¿Por que tengo que tener un sueño así con una de mis mejores amigas?

— Bueno, supongo que estas yendo por el camino de estar enamorada locamente de un pony—, dijo Rarity, — Me doy cuenta que es un poco raro pensar en ella de esa manera, pero…

— ¡Ese es el problema! Si, antes pensaba mucho en ella, pero era siempre sobre cosas que cualquier amigo pensaría regularmente. Como las cosas que tenia que decirle, o como cuidar mejor a Angel, o como ayudarla a hacer pasteles, porque ella es mejor panadera que yo. Ya sabes, lo típico. ¿Pero besos? Eso no es algo que los amigos regularmente hacen. Eso es algo que se hace con un novio o novia. Pero no con un amigo. Ese tipo de beso esta reservado para un Pony Muy Especial, ¡y Applejack no lo es! Ugghhh.

Ella se dejo caer sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza en sus patas delanteras. Rarity miro a su amiga un largo rato antes de que la tetera empezara a silbar. Sirvió dos tazas mientras reflexionaba como responder.

— Aquí tienes un poco de te—, alcanzo una de las tazas a Twilight, — Cuidado, esta caliente.

— Gracias

Rarity vio a Twilight tomar un sorbo y recuperar el calor. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. Su primer impulso fue descartarlo. Era una tontería y estaba casi segura de que era algo que Twilight no quería oír. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no le parecía tan monstruoso.

— Twilight, ¿crees que Applejack seria una buena novia?

Twilight balbuceo mientras luchaba por no escupir el te sobre la mesa — ¿Qué? —, se las arreglo para decir mientras tosía y tragaba el te, — ¿Q…que estas diciendo?

— Bueno, tu misma dijiste que ese tipo de cosas estaban reservadas solo para un Pony Muy Especial—, dijo Rarity, — Quiero decir, estas pensando en ella de esa manera, aunque sea subconscientemente

— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que era solo una atracción! ¡Un enamoramiento temporal!

— Te dije que podía ser un capricho. Y me atengo a eso. No deberías prestar demasiada atención tus sueños, de todos modos. Sabes muy bien como yo que en la mayoría de los casos no tienen ningún sentido. Estabas ayer cuando Pinkie nos hablo de su sueño, ¿recuerdas? ¿De cómo ella estaba flotando en un globo que en realidad era una roquilla gigante y los perros Diamante comenzaron a dispárale rayos mágicos que cuando la golpeaban se convertían en chocolate? No se los puedes tomar en serio

— Pero es Pinkie. Para ella tiene sentido soñar cosas al azar. Y mi sueño no era ni de lejos tan loco. Parecía tan real, por un momento me olvide que era un sueño. Bueno, esa serpiente marina del Bosque Everfree estaba ahí, con una peluca de payaso multicolor. Pero aparte de eso, ¡era como la vida real!

— Lo que nos lleva de nuevo a mi pregunta—, Rarity golpeo la mesa con un casco, — Hablando de forma puramente hipotética, ¿crees que Applejack seria un buen partido para ti?

— ¡No lo se! Y no me importa. No hay manera de que pueda pasar

— ¿Por que dices eso?

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Si fuera mi Pony Muy Especial, eso significaría que todos mis otros amigos no son ponys especiales!

— Bueno, si quieres ser técnica al respecto, eso no es cierto. Ella seria una Pony Muy Especial, lo que significa que tus otros amigos todavía serian especiales, pero no tanto

— ¡Esto es tan malo! —, gimió Twilight.

— Bueno, vamos a hacer frente a esta situación desde un ángulo diferente—, Rarity froto su frente con un casco, — Vamos a suponer que Applejack de alguna manera podría ser tu Pony Muy Especial sin afectar ninguna de tus otras amistades, y que todos estuviéramos perfectamente bien con ello y no lo despreciaríamos de ningún modo. ¿Me sigues?

— Supongo…—, murmuro Twilight.

— Bueno, si fuera el caso que no habría ningún efecto o consecuencia negativa en nada o nadie, ¿te gustaría que Applejack fuera tu Pony Muy Especial?

— Yo…yo no lo se. Nunca lo he pensado. No se porque no seria una buena Pony Muy Especial. Estoy segura que si otro pony…

— Yo no estoy hablando de otro pony, Twilight. Estoy hablando de ti — Rarity puso sus dos patas delanteras sobre la mesa y miro a Twilight, — ¿Te gustaría que Applejack sea tu Pony Muy Especial? ¿Si o no?

— Yo…eh…eh…Yo—, la lengua de Twilight tropezaba en su boca mientras su cerebro trataba de encontrar las palabras

—Yo…yo…Supongo que si — Ella se dejo caer sobre la mesa, estando peligrosamente a punto de tirar las tazas de te. — ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto ocurriera?

Rarity contuvo el impulso de gritar. — ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabia! —. Lo último que quería era comprobar si la suposición de Twilight era un gran problema. Lo primero que quería hacer era asegurarse que Twilight no estuviera nerviosa sobre su repentina epifanía — Twilight, no pasa nada. No puedes controlar este tipo de cosas y sin duda no has hecho nada malo al admitir lo que sientes. En todo caso, ser honesta hará que todo este suplicio sea más fácil para ti.

Rarity palmeo el hombro de Twilight mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir a continuación. Por mucho que quisiera apoyarla, la segunda cosa que quería hacer era volver a la cama.

— Y ya que resolvimos el tema y las cosas se volvieron más fáciles, probablemente deberías dormir. La medianoche es el peor momento posible del día para preocuparse por cuestiones estresantes. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama y consideras el asunto cuando tengas la cabeza clara?

— ¿Pero si tengo otro sueño?

— No creo que puedas hacer nada para evitar que ocurra, pero de nuevo, es solo un sueño. Se que su…contenido te sorprendió un poco, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, la verdad. Si piensas eso sobre Applejack, ni tiene sentido negarlo. Además, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que la idea de estar en contacto con ella nunca cruzo por tu mente?

— Bueno, Pinkie dijo que haríamos una linda pareja

— Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que las dos se verían muy bien juntas. Normalmente, creo que sus respectivos colores podrían chocar un poco, pero en ese caso…espera—, la taza de te de Rarity quedo a medio camino de su boca, — ¿Pinkie sabe de esto?

— Si, me presiono mientras la estaba ayudando a decorar los cupcakes. Le hice prometer no decírselo a ningún pony. Ya sabes como es con las promesas

— Eso explicaría porque no la escuche hablar mucho—, Rarity asintió y tomo un sorbo de te, — Ahora se porque comenzó a reírse sin control cuando tu y Applejack tenían que compartir un jacuzzi durante nuestra visita al spa

— ¡Ugh, no me lo recuerdes! Es por eso que todo esto es tan terrible. No debería haberme preocupado en absoluto, pero prácticamente no podía mirarla. ¿Cómo puedo ser su amiga si siempre estoy pensando en ella…?

Rarity se aclaro la garganta. Tenía mucho más por decir, pero ella no estaba de humor para decirlo y aunque lo hiciera, Twilight no estaba en condiciones de procesar correctamente sus consejos — Hay que relajarse un poco. Ve a casa y descansa. Entonces podremos hablar de ello cuando no estemos en peligro de desmayarnos de agotamiento

— Pero estoy despierta

— Bueno, yo no lo estoy—, Rarity se acerco a Twilight para que pudiera ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos, — O por lo menos, no como debería estarlo. Ha sido una semana larga y necesito mi sueño reparador. A diferencia de otros ponys debo descansar para recuperar la compostura

— Esta bien, entiendo la indirecta. Podemos hablar de ello mas tarde. ¿Qué tal a la hora de comer?

— Seria maravilloso

— Supongo que será mejor que me vaya, entonces. Gracias por el te. Estuvo delicioso. Ah, perdón por despertarte. No sabia que hacer

— No te preocupes, querida. Te dije que podías venir en cualquier momento. Aunque admito que te agradecería mucho si la próxima vez dejaras la charla para un momento más oportuno

— Tomo nota—, dijo Twilight con una risita, — No voy a venir en medio de la noche, a menos que sea una emergencia. Nos vemos mañana, u hoy. Es después de medianoche, ¿no?

Rarity solo la miro.

— Te dejo ahora mismo—, Twilight comenzó a retirarse de la cocina, — De nuevo, gracias por escucharme.

* * *

><p>— Ay caramba. Ese fue un tiro horrible.<p>

Applejack miro con tristeza su herradura. Se había resbalado cuando hizo su tiro, y de pura suerte había aterrizado en la pista de arena.

— ¡Ja, deja que te enseñe como se hace! —, Rainbow Dash agarro su propia herradura y la arrojo hacia el palo. Cayo a los pies de el, solo a un cabello de tocarlo. — Eso es.

— Golpe de suerte—, se quejo Applejack, — ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?

— ¿Qué, quieres saber como llegue a ser tan impresionante? Lo siento, es mi secreto.

— ¡Lo dijo en serio!

— Seguro, seguro, pregunta

— Bueno, he pasado un poco de tiempo con Twilight esta semana…—, se detuvo para lanzar la herradura, que reboto en el poste con un ruido metálico, — Y ella ha estado actuando un poco raro últimamente. ¿Crees que le esta pasando algo?

— ¿Twilight, actuando raro? Es probable que sea solo porque ella ha estado estudiando mucho o algo así—, ella lanzo otra herradura. Reboto en el borde de la caja de arena y cayo sobre la hierba, — Oh, plumas de pegaso, eso fue horrible

— Estudiando, ¿eh? Eso es exactamente lo que dijo ella cuando le pregunte al respecto. No estarás escondiendo algo, ¿verdad?

— Oh no, descubriste nuestra conspiración—, dijo sin expresión Rainbow Dash, — Twilight fue reemplazada por un clon y lo estaba encubriendo. No puedo creer que descubriste su brillante truco

— Ja, ja, muy gracioso—, Applejack rodo los ojos, — Pero realmente siento que algo la esta molestando y ella no quiere decírmelo.

Agarro su herradura final y la tiro. Rainbow vio con tristeza como caía en el palo perfectamente y se deslizaba hacia el suelo. — ¡Ah, a eso se llama un buen tiro! ¡Eso no es suerte, es habilidad!

— Si, si—, Dash apretó la última herradura entre sus dientes. Con un movimiento de su cuello, la envió navegando por el aire. Aterrizo en la arena con un ruido sordo. — Creo que ganaste esta partida.

— Ja, ¿te parece, seis consecutivas?

— Estoy teniendo un mal día, ¿okay? Eso es todo

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a por el mejor de 13?

— Paso—, suspiro Rainbow Dash, — Al menos que quieras otra competencia de ponys de hierro, creo que iré a entrenar un poco mas

— Si, no lo creo. Sobre todo después de lo que paso la última vez. ¿Pero enserio crees que Twilight esta bien? Todavía siento como que no ha estado muy calmada últimamente

— Tal vez ella desarrollo el Síndrome del Cerebrito

— ¿Síndrome del Cerebrito?

— Si, escuche que lo tienes si pasas mucho tiempo adentro rodeada de libros viejos y mohosos

— Si eso fuera real, probablemente se hubiera contagiado hace mucho tiempo—, rió Applejack, — Tal vez no es nada. Ella bebió esa especie de sidra que mi hermana y sus amigas hicieron. Esas cosas enfermarían a cualquier pony durante días

— ¡Que asco! Si bebió eso, tal vez debería ver como esta—, Rainbow saco la lengua con disgusto, — Si me encuentro con ella, voy a ver como anda. ¿Aun así puedes ayudarme a entrenar esta tarde?

— Por supuesto

— Muy bien, te veré en la pista entonces y recuerda asegurarte de que la catapulta este bien aceitada. ¡Te veo luego! —, Rainbow Dash se elevo en el aire y se dirigió hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Sándwich de margaritas?<p>

— Mío —, Twilight se relamió los labios mientras el camarero ponía el plato en la mesa.

— Entonces, la ensalada de jardín es suya —, puso el otro plato enfrente de Rarity, — ¿Hay algo mas que pueda ofrecerles?

— Gracias, eso es todo—, Rarity lo despidió con un gesto. Cuando se movió lejos del alcance de su oído, se inclino, — Ahora que las dos estamos completamente despiertas, ¿hay algo mas que quieras discutir?

— Bueno estaba pensando en lo que dijiste anoche. Sobre todo como tengo que ser honesta acerca de lo que siento. Y aunque se que yo…

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo la noche anterior, entonces?

Tanto Rarity y Twilight se encontraron con Pinkie Pie sentada en la tercera silla de la mesa, que hasta hace cuatro segundos estaba desocupada.

— Pinkie, ¿qué estas haciendo? —, dijo Rarity en una rabieta mientras regresaba a su asiento, después de haber saltado por la repentina aparición de Pinkie. — Es muy grosero entrometerse en una conversación privada como esta.

— Lo siento, es solo que escuche a Twilight hablar sobre anoche, y tenia curiosidad porque anoche baje a buscar leche con chocolate y vi las luces encendidas de la biblioteca, lo que no es raro, porque Twilight siempre esta despierta hasta tarde. Pero luego salio afuera, lo cual es muy raro porque nunca sale a la calle en la noche —, ella se movió y de alguna manera se inclino sin tambalearse hacia Twilight, — Así que estabas con Rarity ¿eh? ¿Por qué fuiste a la Boutique en medio de la noche? ¿Necesitabas un vestido de emergencia? Si alguna vez necesitas uno, tengo uno escondido debajo de mi cama

— No, no es nada de eso. Es…—, Twilight susurro en su oreja, — Se trata de Applejack

— Oooohhh—, Pinkie le guiño un ojo, y de inmediato empezó a mirar fijamente al espacio, haciendo todo lo posible por parecerse a la estatua del pony filósofo que había visto en Canterlot. — Hmmm…—. Sus ojos miraron a Rarity, el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado. Su mirada se dirigió a Twilight. Luego de vuelta a Rarity. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— Ella lo sabe, ¿de acuerdo? —, aclaro Twilight.

— ¿Saber que? —, pregunto Pinkie. Twilight no sabía si Pinkie fingía ignorancia hacia el secreto, o si no era más que indiferente.

— Acerca de mi…cosa con Applejack—, murmuro, — De hecho, se lo conté la mañana del día en que te lo dije a ti. Me ha estado dando consejos sobre como manejar la situación

— Ooh ooh, ¿puedo probar? —, Pinkie levanto una pata y espero a que Twilight la comprendiera.

— ¿Probar que?

— ¡Darte un consejo!

— ¿Tu? ¿Dar consejos sobre relaciones? —, la voz de Rarity quedo a mitad de camino entre la incredulidad y un intento frustrado de no reírse. — Dime, por favor, ¿sabes algo sobre estas cosas? Te conozco desde hace años, y no recuerdo ninguna situación en la que hayas dado algún consejo sobre estos asuntos

— Bueno, tu tampoco—, replico Pinkie, — Quiero decir, es posible que hayas leído un montón de libros sobre relaciones, o romances, o princesas que aprenden a apreciar mejor a su nuevo jardinero, ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que esta pasando! ¡Applejack no es la jardinera de Twilight!

— No, pero he sido objeto de varios romances antes. Tengo experiencia de primer casco

— ¡¿Y yo no?! —, Pinkie miro a Rarity con la vista puesta especialmente sobre sus ojos. Rarity trago saliva y se echo hacia atrás. Luego, con un tic, Pinkie volvió a su sonrisa anterior. — Tienes razón. No la tengo. Bueno, había un potro que estaba enamorado de mi en mis días de flanco en blanco, pero estoy segura que lo asuste cuando trato de hablar conmigo, y eso no es muy útil

— Exactamente. No quiero restar importancia a tu…petición, pero no creo que sea una suposición que yo haya recibido mas atención por el estilo que tu

— Bueno, duh—, Pinkie rodo los ojos, — Pero eso no quiere decir que puedes dar un consejo mejor que el mió—. Ella cambio a su modo filósofo por un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente y empezó a aplaudir con sus cascos juntos. — ¡Ya se lo que podemos hacer! Yo voy a ser la consejera de Twilight y tú vas a ser la consejera de Applejack! ¡Luego, comparamos notas! Aunque podría ser difícil, porque mi letra en bastante complicada de leer, pero podría explicártelo

— ¿Por qué aconsejaría a Applejack? Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que esta pasando

— Porque ella es por la que Twilight tiene un flechazo, y tu sabes mas de eso que yo—

— Eso es cierto, pero no creo que Applejack me daría las gracias por controlar su vida amorosa

— Pero le estabas diciendo a Twilight lo que tenía que hacer, ¿verdad?

— Eso es porque ella me pidió consejo—, Rarity suspiro con exasperación, — Pero en realidad, ella me pregunto si podía darle mas información para tomar mejor sus decisiones. Estoy apenas tratando de obligarla a hacer estas cosas

— Así que si ella esta de acuerdo, ¿puedo darle consejos también?

— Supongo que si

Pinkie volvió su atención a Twilight, que estaba mordisqueando su sándwich.

— Hey Twilight, ¿puedo darte consejos sobre Applejack? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Poooorfaaa?

Twilight trago. — También puedes dármelos—, murmuro, — Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir

Pinkie sonrió y guiño un ojo a Rarity. El unicornio blanco puso los ojos en blanco.

— Vamos a escuchar entonces—, dijo ella. Pinkie asintió con la cabeza, se aclaro la garganta y respiro hondo mientras se preparaba para aturdir a sus amigas con su brillante idea.

— ¡Creo que deberías invitarla a salir!

Ambos unicornios lanzaron un gemido y aplastaron sus caras contra la mesa sincronizadamente.

— Pinkie, eso es exactamente lo que me dijiste antes. Eso no ayuda

— Bueno, es que no me escuchaste la otra vez, así que decidí repetirlo—, Pinkie se encogió de hombros y agarro unas papas fritas del plato de Twilight.

— No estoy segura exactamente si ese tipo de consejo seria útil en esta situación—, dijo Rarity, pegándole en el casco a Pinkie al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente a su ensalada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no es útil?

— Porque aun estoy tratando de averiguar si seria conveniente o no considerar la posibilidad de decirle como me siento. El ir y simplemente invitarla a salir seria jugársela. No quiero hacer nada hasta que decida si es una buena idea

— Bueno, nunca vas a saber si seria bueno o no hasta que lo intentes—, dijo Pinkie, — Es como cuando compre una caja de chocolates en la tienda de Bon Bon y no tenia la etiqueta. ¡No iba a saber si eran deliciosos chocolates con caramelo o unos asquerosos rellenos de coco hasta que los comiera!

— Si los examinaras con cuidado serias capaz de averiguarlo—, Twilight comenzó a golpear su casco sobre la mesa para enumerar cada punto, — Entre la cocción, el peso y los moldes que utiliza Bon Bon para cada relleno, no debe ser tan difícil. Por no mencionar que podrías pedirle que no ponga chocolates de coco en la caja

— Ugh—, Pinkie negó con la cabeza, — En primer lugar, no tener ningún coco en la caja seria totalmente aburrido porque sino no habría sorpresa. En segundo lugar, Bon Bon cobra extra por los pedidos especiales. Tercer lugar, ese no era el punto de mi… ¿Cómo se llama?

— Analogía

— ¡Bien, eso! Solo estoy diciendo que no sabrás nunca como seria una relación entre tú y Applejack hasta que sean pareja. Alerta de spoiler: seria muy, muy lindo. Especialmente si llevaras su sombrero

— ¿Pero si no lo hacemos? ¿Qué pasaría si me confieso y ella me rechaza?

Pinkie abrió la boca para responder, se congelo por un momento, cerró la boca y se desinflo ligeramente.

— Si Applejack no siente lo mismo, podría arruinar nuestra amistad—, continuo Twilight. El labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle. — ¡No se lo que haría si sucediera eso! Creo que no quiero correr ese riesgo

— ¿Ves ahora porque esto es una situación frágil? —, dijo Rarity, — Twilight tiene que considerar todos los aspectos de la situación antes de actuar. Mide dos veces, corta una vez

— Si, si—, se quejo Pinkie, — Sin embargo, sigo pensando que esto es aburrido—. Se volvió hacia Twilight. — No quieres que sea aburrido, ¿verdad? La vida no es divertida si te tomas tanto tiempo para hacer algo. ¡A veces solo tienes que ir y hacer algo loco! ¡Como ir e inscribirte en un concurso de comer pasteles sin ningún motivo!

— Creo que puedo entender lo que estas diciendo…—, Twilight miro pensativa su sándwich a medio comer.

— ¡Twilight, solo piensa en esto un momento! —, Rarity puso un casco sobre el hombro de Twilight, — Esto es demasiado importante como para simplemente precipitarse. Voy a admitir a regañadientes que Pinkie tiene razón. Tarde o temprano, tendrás que hacer algo. Pero incluso en ese caso, tomando en cuenta los meritos de esta apropiada deliberación…—, ella echo un ojo en dirección a Pinkie, —…No es una decisión torpe, ni apresurada de hecho. Esto es mucho más importante que un concurso de comer pasteles—. Ella volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Twilight, — Pero en ultima instancia, es tu elección. Confió en que tienes la inteligencia suficiente para tomar la decisión correcta

— Si, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —, Pinkie empezó a saltar, con su rostro peligrosamente cerca de Twilight, — ¿Vas a decirle? ¿Lo harás?

— ¡No lo se! —, Twilight agito sus patas delanteras antes de poner sus cascos a los lados de su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de evitar que se partiera. — Realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que ustedes dos están haciendo para ayudarme, ¡pero yo no lo se! —, ella tomo varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse, — Lo siento, no estoy segura en que pensar. Ambas tienen muy buenos puntos, pero estoy muy cansada después de la noche anterior y no creo que pueda tomar una decisión en este momento.

— ¿Qué paso ayer por la noche? —, pregunto Pinkie, — Nunca me dijiste porque estabas con Rarity en medio de la noche. Si no fuiste por un vestido de emergencia, ¿qué era entonces?

— ¿Prometes no decir ni una palabra a ningún pony?

— ¡Claro que si! —, se levanto de la silla y comenzó a hacer los movimientos habituales, — ¡Incluso añadí un paso mas! ¡Después de mudarme a la casa en la parte superior del agujero y cortar el césped, ahora lo recojo y lo uso como abono! Ahora, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la casa de Rarity?

Twilight se preparo. Tan pronto como la explicación dejara su boca, Pinkie probablemente gritaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle un dolor de cabeza aun peor.

— Yo…tuve un sueño con Applejack. Soñé que ella…me besaba

Como era de esperar, Twilight escucho un grito. No era como esperaba, no era el grito de asombro característico de Pinkie, no era lo suficiente melodramático. Aun si, le resultaba familiar. Se mordió los labios y lentamente se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de no fuera quien ella esperaba. Un gemido de frustración se escapo de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que su suposición era correcta. Rainbow Dash estaba parada justo detrás de ella. La enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro de la pegaso decía a Twilight que sin duda había oído todo.

— Wow. Twilight, nunca pensé que AJ era de tu tipo

— Ugghhh…—, Twilight cruzo sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa y hundió la cara en ellas, — Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto ahora. Necesito aclarar mis ideas—. Ella salto del asiento y corrió por el camino hacia la biblioteca, dejando a sus tres amigas mirándola mientras desaparecía por la esquina. Fue Pinkie quien rompió el silencio.

— Entonces… ¿puedo comerme el resto del sándwich?

Rarity solo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

><p>— Muy bien, es el ultimo—, Spike arranco el libro de las garras de Owlowiscious y lo deslizo en su lugar en la parte superior de la estantería. — ¡Asombroso! Todos los libros de cocina están ahora ordenados por recetas. Cocina Ecuestre Clásica, Guía de Gustav para Asar el Estilo Grifo, Hornea con Mulia. Realmente necesito leer estos en algún momento, Twilight debe estar harta de comer afuera todo el tiempo. Buen trabajo, amigo.<p>

El levanto una garra a la lechuza a la espera de un gesto de celebración, solo para dejarla suspendida cunado Owlowiscious silbo antes de volar a su percha y de inmediato conciliar el sueño.

— Oh, claro. No puedes chocar los cinco porque no puedes volar con una sola ala. Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Me pregunto si podría comer un aperitivo antes de que Twilight regrese del almuerzo.

— ¡Arggghh!

Spike se tambaleo en la parte superior de la escalera cuando Twilight entro por la puerta.

— ¡Whoa! —, Spike agito los brazos, en un intento de mantener el equilibrio. El clavo sus garras en uno de los libros, que poco a poco comenzaron a salirse del estante. — ¡Ahhh! —. La escalera cayo, junto con el dragón y los libros. El gimió. Como era un dragón, era lo suficientemente resistente para salir ileso, pero la perspectiva de la reordenación de todo era bastante desagradable. Empujo los libros de su mente y volvió su atención a Twilight, quien pisaba fuertemente en su camino por las escaleras. — ¿Estas bien, Twilight?

— Estoy bien, estoy cansada—, le espeto, — No dormí bien anoche. Voy a tomar una siesta. Asegúrate de que ningún pony me moleste, ¿de acuerdo? —, ella desapareció en su habitación y cerro la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

— Eh, que raro—, Spike miro la pila de libros en el suelo, la que Twilight había ignorado por completo. Claro, Twilight nunca se enfada cada vez que los libros quedan esparcidos por doquier, y si lo hiciera, se hubiera quejado hace años, ya que ningún libro pasaba mas de una semana sin ser golpeado o sacado de su lugar al menos una vez. Pero aun así, en estos acontecimientos por lo general Spike merecía un "¿Puedes ayudarme a ordenarlos?" o al menos, un gruñido de frustración. Esta vez, Twilight ni siquiera se había fijado en los libros. Si no fuera porque Spike había tomado uno justo en frente de su cara, estaría tentado a pensar que ni siquiera lo había visto. Fue la cuarta avalancha de libros en la semana, y por cuarta vez Twilight ofreció la misma cantidad de atención que generalmente debería tener su guardarropa: ninguna. Spike había sentido la tentación de enviar una carta a Celestia para informarle sobre el extraño comportamiento de Twilight. Desde que regreso de Canterlot parecía estar…en el límite. Como si fuera conciente de algún desastre inminente que estaba lo suficientemente lejos en el futuro que no merecía un brote psicotico. Todavía no, por lo menos. Sin embargo, no seria la primera vez. Tal vez debería darle unos días. Estaba a punto de ordenar de nuevo la estantería cuando escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

— Hey, Twilight. ¿Estas ahí? ¡Abre!

Spike se escurrió hacia la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para ver a Rainbow Dash suspendida en el aire, a solo unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

— Hey, Rainbow Dash. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Tengo que hablar con Twilight sobre algo

— Bueno, ella esta tomando una siesta. ¿Puedes volver mas tarde?

— ¿Una siesta? ¿Por qué esta tomando una siesta en este momento?

— No lo se—, se encogió de hombros Spike, — Tu te tomas siestas como cuatro veces al día. Tu misma lo dices

— Solo lo hago porque entreno mucho—, dijo Rainbow enojada, — ¡Ella no hace media docena de slaloms cloud todas las mañanas como calentamiento! Ella solo…se sienta y lee. No es que ella tenga músculos de cerebrito extra o algo así que la agotara. Además, no necesita dormir tanto. ¿Estas seguro que no puedo hablar con ella? Es importante

— No, ella me dijo que no dejara que nadie la moleste. Supongo que no pudo dormir la noche anterior. ¿Qué necesitas hablar con ella?

— Yo…uh…bueno, es sobre…cosas

— ¿En serio?

— Ugh, esta bien. Volveré mas tarde—. Aterrizo y se alejo trotando, haciendo su decepción lo más evidente posible en un esfuerzo transparente para entrar.

— De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces—, Spike cerro la puerta, intentando ser ajeno a su sentimiento de culpa, — Eso estuvo bien. Yo no…creo que sea tan fácil hacer que se vaya. Me pregunto que querrá hablar con…

Toda la biblioteca tembló bajo un golpe muy familiar que sonó en la parte superior de las escaleras. Spike gimió y golpeo su frente con una garra.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash se froto la frente. Podía realizar un Sonic Rainboom mientras aceleraba hacia arriba, pero todavía no había descubierto como entrar por la ventana de Twilight sin golpearse con el marco. Era como enhebrar una aguja, solo que al fracasar no terminabas en un aterrizaje forzoso y con un dolor de cabeza. Al menos no se estrello contra el cristal. Ciertamente se hubiera herido menos si hubiera intentado por el otro lado de la biblioteca.<p>

El pegaso miro hacia arriba. Tenia aproximadamente una docena de razones para creer que Twilight se asustaría con la entrada repentina, que van desde el horror al ver que Rainbow Dash descubrió su oscuro secreto, hasta la reacción típica de ira al ver que, una vez mas, la ventana debía ser reparada. Pero Twilight no estaba mostrando ninguna de esas opciones. Más bien, ella estaba acurrucada en su cama, con la cabeza enterrada debajo de la almohada y el resto de su cuerpo tembloroso. Rainbow Dash dio un paso cauteloso hacia la cama.

— ¿Twilight? ¿Estas bien? —. No hubo respuesta. El pegaso dio un paso adelante y estiro una pata. — ¿Estas despierta? ¿Twilight? Ella se inclino y toco a Twilight en su cutiemark.

— ¡Ahhh! —, Twilight hizo casi una voltereta completa antes de aterrizar torpemente en la cama. — Rainbow, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

— Yo, uh. Solo pase por aquí para ver como estabas. Ya sabes, después de lo que paso en el almuerzo. Rarity me obligo

— ¡Ugh, esto es tan vergonzoso! —, Twilight rodó sobre su espalda y hablo mirando al techo, — ¡Se suponía que no tenias que descubrirlo así! Debes estar enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Enojada? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

— ¡Bueno, tu eres mi amiga, y yo estaba sintiendo algo por un pony y no te dije nada!

— Oh, ¿es eso? Eh, no me molesta. Si tienes alguna cosa con AJ, es totalmente cool. Quiero decir, seguro que hubiera sido un poco raro si realmente saliste con ella o algo y traste de ocultarlo. Pero si solo tienes una cosa con ella, no importa. Si yo tuviera ese tipo de sueño con, por ejemplo, Fluttershy o algún pony, seria muy incomodo. No es que tuve un sueño con Fluttershy ni nada

— Gracias—, Twilight cerro los ojos, — Me alegro que no te importe

— Entonces… ¿vas a ir a por ello? —

— ¿Eh? —, Twilight se giro para mirar al pegaso, que la miraba con una ceja levantada en un gesto curioso y travieso.

— Applejack. ¿Vas a invitarla a salir?

— ¿Por qué todos los ponys asumen que estoy pensando hacer un plan para estar con Applejack? —, Twilight se sentó y miro a Rainbow Dash, — ¡En este momento solo quiero que ella sea mi amiga! ¿Por qué iba a querer que las cosas fueran diferentes?

— Pensé que si tenias esos sentimientos te gustaría, ya sabes, hacer algo con ella

— Estas saliendo demasiado con Pinkie

— Oh, vamos Twilight. Estas totalmente loca por ella. Si, no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo pienso realmente estas siendo clara al respecto

— ¿Lo soy?

— Si, en realidad, estaba hablando con Applejack de ti esta mañana. Ahora que me acuerdo, estaba viniendo a ver como estabas cuando me encontré en Sugarcube…

— ¿Applejack se dio cuenta? —, Twilight salto de la cama, agarro por los hombros a Rainbow Dash y comenzó a sacudirla. — ¿Que te dijo? ¿Ella sospechaba algo? —, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron cuando inhalo bruscamente. — Ella lo sabe, ¿no es así? Oh…no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

— ¡Primero deberías calmarte! —, Rainbow Dash se libero de los cascos de Twilight, — Ella no sabe nada de tu enamoramiento, cree que has estado un poco nerviosa últimamente. Y creo que tiene razón. Estas un poco loca

— ¡Lo siento, yo no se que hacer! Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser de la forma en que era, pero es imposible. Cuanto más duro trato de actuar normal, más difícil es. ¡Es tan estupido! —. Ella gimió y se dejo caer sobre la cama, enterrando de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada.

Rainbow Dash abrió la boca para responder y se dio cuenta de que no sabia que decir. Ella se acerco y les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Twilight. Durante un largo tiempo, ambas potras seguían así. Entonces Twilight se agito y hablo, su voz se amortiguaba ligeramente.

— Voy a decirle

— ¿Eh? —, las orejas de Rainbow se alzaron como si no creyeran lo que acababan de escuchar.

— No es justo

— ¿Qué no es justo?

— No es justo para ella. Para Applejack—, Twilight se sentó, — No es justo que todos los ponys lo sepan, menos ella. No es justo que todos tengan que ocultar mi secreto a ella. No es justo que no pueda hablar con ella, que no pueda ser normal a su alrededor y ella no sepa por que. Y no es justo que todos mis sentimientos hacia ella hayan cambiado y este tratando de esconderlos—, golpeo la cama con un casco, — Se que podría arruinar por completo nuestra relación, pero esta mal esconderse. Es como si estuviera mintiendo y no puedo hacerlo. No a Applejack. No se como voy a hacerlo ni cuanto tiempo me llevara, pero tengo que decirle—. Ella levanto un casco triunfante en el aire.

— Whoa…—, Rainbow Dash solo podía mirar. Ella casi no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Twilight tan decidida. Sus amigas le habían dicho acerca de la determinación invencible que Twilight había sacado a relucir para eliminar la influencia de Discord sobre ellas. Pero al ser la ultima en ser rescatada, Dash nunca lo había visto por si misma. Viendo a Twilight ahora, por fin sabia de que estaban hablando. Si Twilight hubiera declarado su intención de hacer un Sonic Rainboom, una parte de Rainbow Dash le habría creído. Hasta que se desinflo.

— Oh, ¿a quien estoy engañando? —, la determinación de Twilight se desvaneció cuando se puso en cuclillas sobre la cama, tratando de hacerse lo mas pequeña posible, — ¡Yo no se nada de estas cosas! ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sin arruinar todo? No se como decirle correctamente

— Bueno, en primer lugar, tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto. Créeme, no terminara bien. Lo que tenga que pasar, que pase, ¿sabes?

— Eso no es muy tranquilizador. ¿Qué pasa si ocurre algo que no quiero que suceda?

— Preocúpate entonces. Si en realidad no paso nada, ¿a quien le importa? —, Dash hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su casco, — Trato de no pensar cuando me estrello a menos que sea un accidente. Si, los aterrizajes forzosos duelen, pero prefiero acabar así en medio de un truco impresionante que simplemente quedarme sentada

— Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

— Piensa en lo maravilloso que es el truco antes de llevarlo a cabo—, Dash salto en el aire e hizo una rápida voltereta hacia atrás, — Esa es la gracia de volar. No pienses en las cosas malas que pueden suceder y céntrate en lo bueno. No es que no hay que estar preparada. Yo no hago un Sonic Rainboom sin pensarlo. Tienes que estar preparada para hacerlo

— Tienes razón—, Twilight salto de la cama, — ¡Solo tengo que pensar en positivo! Tratare de no pensar en como podría arruinar por completo nuestra…

— Deja de hacer eso—, Dash dio un golpecito a Twilight en la cabeza, — A partir de ahora, solo piensa en tres cosas

— Tres cosas, lo tengo—, Twilight agarro un cuaderno de debajo de la cama.

— En primer lugar, piensa en lo maravilloso que va a ser si lo haces bien. En segundo lugar, piensa en lo puedes hacer para que sea mas fácil hacer las cosas bien. Tercero…uh

— Bueno, ¿cuál es la tercera cosa?

— La tercera cosa que suelo pensar es ¿Cómo la harían los Wonderbolts? Pero eso no ayuda mucho

— En realidad, la idea básica puede ser muy útil—, Twilight termino anotando el tercer punto en su bloc de notas, — ¡De hecho, podría ser la solución a mi problema!

— ¡Por supuesto! —, Dash asintió enfáticamente, — Um… ¿cómo?

— Bueno, la mejor manera de aprender como hacer algo es ver como lo hacen los profesionales, ¿verdad?

— Supongo…

— Gracias, Rainbow. Has sido muy útil

— Por eso estoy aquí—, ella se agito en el aire, cruzo sus patas delanteras y empezó a mecerse, — ¡Si tienes alguna pregunta, siempre estaré aquí! O sino envía a tu búho con un mensaje o algo

— Si, si, por supuesto—, Twilight camino hacia las escaleras, — Te haré saber si tengo preguntas

— Bueno, supongo que te veré mas tarde entonces—, Rainbow Dash salto por la ventana deteniéndose en el umbral para mirar por encima de su hombro. — Y no te preocupes, no le diré a ningún otro pony mas

— ¡Gracias! —, dijo Twilight, pero Dash ya se había ido. El unicornio respiro hondo, — Esta bien, Twilight sabes como hacerlo. Puedes resolver esto. Es el momento de hacer una investigación.

* * *

><p><em>Punto final. ¿No se los dije? Este capitulo son puras sorpresas. La pobre Twilight casi cae en otra crisis como "Lesson Zero" por ese sueño, pero gracias a sus amigas no fue así. Y ahora a tomado una decisión: Abordar el tema del amor científicamente *facepalm*. Esto no va a terminar bien. ¡Los espero en el próximo cap!<em>


	4. Chapter 4: El compromiso Parte 1

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Señoras y señores, les presento el capitulo 4, El compromiso. Es una especie de arco argumental que se divide en dos partes. Anteriormente, Twilight tuvo un sueño bastante particular que dejaron en claro que sus sentimientos son verdaderos, Ranbow Dash finalmente se entero de lo que pasaba (no de la mejor manera) y nuestra unicornio lavanda a decidido realizar una investigacion sobre el amor. De todas sus amigas, solo faltan Spike y Fluttershy para enterarse del amor entre Twilight y Applejack. ¿Como se lo tomaran? ¡Let's go!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: El compromiso (Parte 1)<strong>

"Debería haber pensado en esto antes. La verdad, me siento un poco tonta por no darme cuenta de que podría haber abordado la situación de la misma manera que con todo lo demás. En toda mi vida, cuando me daba cuenta de mi propia ignorancia sobre un tema, siempre busque el conocimiento de aquellos mas familiarizados con el tema que yo. No se porque no me di cuenta que podía abordar el tema del romance de la misma forma. No quiero restar importancia a las contribuciones de mis amigas, por supuesto. Su consejo ha sido muy valioso y me permitieron llegar hasta aquí. Pero las cosas han llegado a un punto en el que tengo que elevar todo a un nivel superior y consultar a los que tienen un poco de experiencia real en esas materias. Con la ayuda de algunos ponys que saben como manejar estas situaciones, definitivamente voy a ser capaz de saber la manera correcta de decirle a Applejack que estoy enamorada de ella"

"Espero"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy muy a menudo no dormía bien. Ella tenia el concepto de "temprano a la cama, levantarse temprano" en el corazón. El amanecer era demasiado hermoso para perdérselo. Ella prefería despertar con los muchos rayos de luz dorada que se filtran a través de las cortinas, que despertar con el duro zumbido de un despertador. Hoy, ella no se despertó con cualquiera de esos sonidos. Dormía como un tronco en medio de la salida del sol, como uno de los primos de Angel que había aparecido con bastante dolor de estomago en medio de la noche después de comer algunas zanahorias en mal estado. Ella no dormía con la alarma porque cayó en la cama sin molestarse por configurarla. Después de atender por tres horas a un conejito muy febril con problemas intestinales, cualquier pony se agotaría, y ya paso por un largo día de lidiar con docenas de aves que sufrían diversos grados de muda prematura, un oso con una lesión en la espalda y particularmente varias gallinas intratables.<p>

Esta mañana, Fluttershy se despertó con un ruido sordo afuera de su ventana. Su primer impulso fue volver a dormir, pero a pesar de que solo había estado despierta unos segundos, tuvo el animo para darse cuenta de que no estaba cansada lo suficiente como para volver a dormir. Ella bostezo y se dirigió escaleras abajo para encontrar a Angel delante del horno, friendo una cacerola de papas ralladas. El levanto la vista de su comida para apuntar en dirección a la puerta. Fluttershy se asomo por la ventana delantera para ver una caja de cartón grande, ligeramente compactada y arrugada por su aterrizaje brusco en su puerta.

— Esto es raro. No recuerdo haber pedido algo —, murmuro mientras abría la puerta. Miro la etiqueta pegada en el costado. Tanto el nombre como la dirección le pertenecían. Se rasco la cabeza un momento. _"Puedo ver lo que tiene dentro", _pensó. Ella le dio un empujón hacia la puerta, e inmediatamente perdió la esperanza de meter el paquete en el interior antes de abrirlo. La caja pesaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Ella suspiro y empezó a sacar la masa de cinta de embalar.

Después de diez minutos de desgarrar el embalaje y otros cinco de recoger trozos de cinta de su melena, la caja finalmente estaba abierta. Satisfecha con su victoria, ella levanto las solapas de cartón y contemplo el contenido. Libros. Muchos libros. Levanto el de arriba de todos y leyó el titulo.

— El Manual del Semental, Volumen 1: Como ganar a la yegua de tus sueños —, ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué alguien iba a enviarle un libro así? Lo dejo a un lado y miro el siguiente, — Como presentarse ante la potra más hermosa que alguna vez soñaste sin importar como te ves —, ella pasó al siguiente libro, — ¿Los Mejores 101 Piropos? ¿Confesiones de Amor para Cerebritos? ¿Los Sementales son de Marte, Las Yeguas son de Venus?

Fluttershy dio un paso atrás. Ella no lo entendía. No podía imaginar que algún pony, mucho menos ella misma, realmente quisiera tener esta particular colección de literatura indecente. El cuadro prácticamente trasmitía una vaga sensación de incomodidad. El mero hecho de que estaba en la puerta donde cualquier pony que pasara caminando podría ver lo que estaba haciendo se le hacia incomodo. Por desgracia, el único lugar donde podría poner el paquete era dentro de su casa y ella tampoco estaba interesada por tener esos libros. Su dilema fue interrumpido cuando Angel apareció entre sus patas. Ella miro hacia abajo. El conejo señalo su sombrero de chef y luego a la puerta principal, haciendo la pantomima de empujar una gran cantidad de comida en su boca.

— Oh, no, Angel. Tengo que encontrar que hacer con esta caja primero. No puedo dejarla aquí.

Angel miro la caja, salto sobre ella y metió la cabeza adentro. Después de un largo rato se retiro y poco a poco se volvió hacia Fluttershy. Su expresión seguía siendo exactamente la misma, aparte de tener una ceja levantada.

— ¡No me mires así! No se porque están aquí. No son míos. Bueno, técnicamente lo son porque mi nombre esta en la caja, pero no los ordene ni nada.

Angel acaricio su barbilla un momento y volvió su atención a la etiqueta. Casi de inmediato, dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación y le indico a Fluttershy que se acercara. Ella dio un paso adelante.

— ¿Qué quieres, Angel?

Con un único movimiento rápido, el conejito tomo el borde de la etiqueta, la arranco y la levanto para que Fluttershy la inspeccionara. Mientras ella dio un vistazo más de cerca, se hizo evidente que no era, de hecho, una etiqueta de embalaje. Era un sobre con un chicle aplastado contra la parte posterior del mismo.

— Oh, es solo una carta —, ella frunció el ceño, — ¿De quien es, entonces?

Examino la verdadera etiqueta. Entre los trozos de chicle pegados, pudo distinguir la dirección a donde la caja debía ir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para que henos querría Twilight libros como estos?

* * *

><p>Twilight paseaba distraídamente, sus ojos como dardos pasaban ida y vuelta entre los numerosos cuadros y gráficos que colgaban en todas las superficies disponibles, así como en un par que ya estaban en uso, pero se mantenían en pie como para hacer una doble función. En medio de las tablas, sus ojos se posaron en el reloj. Incluso teniendo en cuenta el retraso distintivo de la oficina de correo de Ponyville en cuenta, su orden debía de haber llegado ya. Tenía la intención de poner en práctica su plan en la tarde y si quería salir de la etapa de planificación del horario y mantenerlo toda su línea de tiempo proyectada debía ser dejada de lado. Ella había tratado de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo extra para ajustar sus preparativos, pero después del quíntuplo control de todo ella empezó finalmente a pensar que hasta que llegaran sus materiales, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y tratar de mantener el ritmo para no llevar su rutina al suelo otra vez.<p>

Ella salto de su meticuloso mantenimiento de su horario ante el sonido de un golpe suave en la puerta, amplificado por el silencio dentro de la biblioteca.

— ¿Quién es? —, ladro Twilight. Ella se encogió ante el sonido de su voz, su mal humor por no tener su paquete era bastante evidente.

— Um…Fluttershy —, la voz apenas traspaso la puerta, — Si estas ocupada, creo que puedo volver mas tarde…

— ¡No, no, esta bien! —, grito Twilight. Se obligo a sonreír y le abrió la puerta lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza.

— ¡Buenos días! —, dijo, tratando de parecer mas feliz de lo que se sentía, — ¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta hermosa mañana?

— Um, bueno, la oficina de correo entrego por accidente tu correo en mi casa —, murmuro Fluttershy, — Pensé que debería traerlo. Lo siento por abrirlo, al principio pensé que era mió, y…

— ¿Eh? —, Twilight parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta del carro que estaba estacionado detrás de su amiga pegaso. Mas específicamente, vio la caja de aspecto maltrecho que estaba sobre el, — ¡Ya esta aquí! ¡Ya esta aquí! —, ella paso saltando al lado de Fluttershy y fue al lado de la caja. — ¡He estado esperando toda la mañana para esto!

— Como estaba diciendo, siento que yo…

— ¡Puedes decirme lo que hay adentro! —, Twilight sonrió, esta vez de verdad. Ella aplaudió con sus cascos un par de veces y levanto la caja en el aire. — He querido hablar contigo acerca de esto hace un tiempo. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme por buscarte.

Ella se escabullo adentro y dejo la caja en el suelo con un golpe en el medio de la habitación. Fluttershy la siguió lentamente. La pegaso dejo escapar un pequeño grito de asombro al ver la cantidad de gráficos que empapelaban las paredes. Twilight estaba demasiado ocupada hurgando en la caja como para notar la sorpresa de Fluttershy.

— Bien, bien… —, su cabeza se movía de derecha a izquierda mientras comprobaba cada libro en su lista y los hacia levitar sobre la mesa, — ¡Perfecto! ¡Están todos! ¡Esto es genial! Estoy tan contenta de que por fin llegaron. Tenía miedo de que no fueran a hacerlo

— Um, ¿Twilight?

— ¿Eh? —, el unicornio se dio la vuelta, como si en ese instante se hubiera dado cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba allí, — Oh, bien, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

— Bueno, la caja apareció en mi casa por accidente y pensé que era mió porque una de mis cartas había quedado pegada en el cartón, así que la abrí y mire algunos de tus libros. Espero que no te importe

— No, no, esta bien. Yo iba a decirte sobre todo esto de todos modos. Es lo justo

— ¿Lo justo?

— Rarity, Pinkie y Rainbow Dash ya lo saben y no me gustaría dejar a ningún pony afuera

— ¿Le dijiste a Applejack, entonces? ¿O no has llegado todavía a decirle?

— Esto es…es complicado. Voy a explicártelo todo primero. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Fluttershy cumplió, empujando suavemente un montón de listas de control de Twilight a un lado para dejar espacio en la mesa. Twilight se aclaro la garganta.

— Hace una semana, me di cuenta de que, bueno, tengo...sentimientos especiales por un pony. Yo no entendía muy bien al principio porque nunca tuve este tipo de sentimiento antes, pero hable con Rarity y una vez que me lo explico, yo no podía dejar de notarlo. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza

— ¿Sentimientos especiales?

— Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un pony —, la lengua de Twilight se sentía cada vez mas pesada. Después de contarles a otras tres amigas el secreto, ella esperaba que decírselo a la cuarta seria más fácil. Nope. — He estado volviéndome loca durante toda la semana tratando de averiguar que hacer. Probablemente podrías adivinar quien es tan solo mirándome

— ¿En serio? —, Fluttershy ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, — Nunca me di cuenta de nada

— ¿No lo hiciste? —, Twilight reprimió un suspiro. Ella había esperado que Fluttershy se enterara por su cuenta, evitando así el esfuerzo de tener que explicar todos los detalles. — ¿Estas segura? Quiero decir, si tuvieras que adivinar de quien me he enamorado, ¿qué dirías?

— Um… ¿Cheerilee?

— ¿Cheerilee? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Bueno, también lee mucho y va la biblioteca bastante, y ya que siempre esta estudiando y es maestra…

— Eso es porque siempre esta buscando libros para usar en la escuela. Ella me los pide porque le doy un descuento —, Twilight froto su frente con un casco. La lógica de Fluttershy no era del todo errónea, pero parecía haber perdido totalmente las numerosas señales de la última semana. — ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

— Hmmm… —, Fluttershy pensó un momento, — ¿Es Big Macintosh? Muchas de las yeguas del pueblo parecen atraídas por el. Eso es lo que he oído, por lo menos

— No, no es —, _"Cerca, pero no del todo"_, pensó Twilight

— ¿Puedo tener una oportunidad mas?

— Claro —, Twilight se mordió el labio, esperando que esta vez Fluttershy lo consiguiera. Ella había subestimado lo difícil que seria hacer un esfuerzo para explicarlo de nuevo cuando no tenía ninguna otra motivación además de un vago sentido de deber hacia sus amigos.

— Es…no soy yo, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —, Twilight espeto antes de que Fluttershy terminara de hablar. Al igual que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su reacción había sido demasiado fuerte. Ella cerró la boca, pero las palabras ya estaban libres — ¡Quiero decir, no es que no me gustes ni nada! Ya sabes, no así —. Ella se echo a reír torpemente y para su gran alivio, Fluttershy se rió con ella. Por desgracia, la distracción solo duro un minuto, y la risa se fue apagando. Twilight maldijo en silencio la capacidad de su amiga para permanecer en el tema.

— Así que… ¿Quién es? Si no te importa decirme, quiero decir

La pregunta provoco que Twilight se estremeciera y un rechazo sensible hacia Fluttershy no calmaría sus nervios. El universo se había reducido a la oportunidad de explicar las cosas bien en claro y ella estaba frustrada con ella misma por tratar de ignorarlo. No podía, en conciencia, ocultar esto a su amiga.

— Es…es Applejack —, su lengua tropezó un poco al decir el nombre. Ya había salido de su boca, pero todavía flotaba en el aire.

— Oh —, los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron

— Lo se, lo se, no tiene mucho sentido, ya que no tenemos nada en común. Realmente no lo entiendo bien

— En realidad, creo que puedo verlo

— Lo se, claro. De todos los ponys del pueblo, se podría pensar… espera, ¿Qué?

— Puedo ver porque te gusta. Es decir, las dos trabajan muy duro y las dos se dedican mucho a lo que sea que hagan

— Eso no dice mucho. Rarity se dedica a su tienda, Rainbow Dash se dedica a sus acrobacias y Pinkie se dedica a organizar fiestas. Tú te dedicas a cuidar animales, ¡y aun así no estoy enamorada de ti!

— Bueno, eso es cierto, pero creo que tienen bastante en común

— ¿Como que?

— Um… uh… ¿ninguna se preocupa por su apariencia personal?

— ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —, gruño Twilight, — Al principio pensé que era tan aleatorio que solo podría desaparecer, así que trate de ignorarlo hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero algo me hizo darme cuenta de que no iba a pasar y que tenia que hacer algo al respecto

— ¿Qué fue?

Twilight quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Ella no tenia la intención de sacar el tema y ahora había ido directo hacia el. Aun así, no tenia sentido darle vueltas al asunto. — Tuve un sueño acerca de ella

— Oh

— Si, eso es lo que dijo Rarity. En realidad, me asusto. Nunca había tenido un sueño así antes y mucho menos con uno de mis amigos

— Yo tampoco —, Fluttershy se quedo mirando sus cascos. Twilight ignoro la falta de contacto visual.

— Después de eso, me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo. Primero, no tenia idea de cómo, pero luego encontré la solución obvia

— ¿Cuál es?

— ¡Los libros, por supuesto! —, Twilight sonrió mientras señalaba la pila de tomos recién ordenados en la mesa, — ¡Si no se como decirle a Applejack como me siento, tengo que aprender! ¿Y que mejor manera de aprender que estudiar?

— Bueno, podrías hablar con algún pony para…

— ¡Esto va a ser perfecto! —, Twilight junto sus cascos de la emoción. Había pasado días preparando todo y ahora tenía la posibilidad de poner las cosas en marcha, — ¡No puedo esperar para empezar!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente? —, Fluttershy se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba los libros, — ¿Vas a leerlos antes de confesarte?

— No, no, no, es mucho más complejo que eso. Mira, mi plan esta elaborado cuidadosamente para lograr resultados óptimos. Tengo que asegurarme de que mis posibilidades de obtener una respuesta favorable de Applejack estén al máximo cuando finalmente se lo diga. Si ella no… —, Twilight se estremeció y sus ojos se cruzaron. No le gustaba pensar en eso — Bueno, el objetivo del plan es evitar que eso suceda. He analizado a fondo la mayor parte de mis conversaciones con Applejack durante la semana, y estoy bastante segura de que he aislado la mayor parte de mis tropiezos en nuestras interacciones. Con esta información, puedo normalizar nuestra conversación y eliminar la mayoría de la incomodidad

— Eso… suena como un buen plan

— Al usar estos libros, sabré como hacer que su actitud sea positiva hacia mi, y así cuando finalmente me confiese será probable que ella este feliz. Podría tomar algún tiempo, pero voy a hacer lo necesario para que funcione

— Um, eso es sin duda una manera interesante de hacer las cosas…

— ¡Lo se, lo se! Va a ser duro, pero con todas ustedes ayudándome, creo que voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. Muchas gracias por traer el paquete —, ella sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Fluttershy. Tan sutilmente como pudo, se apoyo en la pegaso y comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia la puerta. — Me encantaría que te quedaras y habláramos un poco, pero quiero empezar a leer. Voy a hablar contigo mas tarde, ¿okay?

— Esta bien… —, Fluttershy murmuro, mientras se encontraba con la puerta.

— Bueno, ¡nos vemos entonces! Gracias de nuevo —, Twilight desapareció en la biblioteca, la puerta se cerro detrás de ella con una explosión.

* * *

><p>— ¡Todavía no puedo creer que le dijiste a Rainbow Dash que Twilight esta enamorada! ¡Pensé que prometiste mantenerlo en secreto! —, Pinkie saltaba detrás de Rarity, quien procedió a ir hacia delante a un ritmo entre caminata y trote. Tenía ganas de estallar en pleno galope, pero sabía que era inútil. Si tenía que escuchar las divagaciones de Pinkie, ella bien podría de antemano no gastar fuerzas intentando evitarla.<p>

— Quiero decir, Dash estaba como "¿Qué es todo esto?" y vos estabas como "Twilight esta enamorada de Applejack" y yo estaba como… —, Pinkie jadeo tanto que se quedo flotando en el aire unos segundos, —… ¡porque no puedo creer totalmente que se lo hayas dicho de esa manera! Ni siquiera se que pensar ahora, ya que podrías ir y decirle a todos los ponys cuantas tortas de maíz me comí, o que rompí el rizador de pelo de la Sra. Cake, o que el Legado de Nightmare Moon es mi libro favorito de Daring Do. Menos mal que hiciste una promesa normal y no una Pinkie promesa, porque si fuera así tendría que…

— ¡Pinkie, por favor! —, Rarity pisoteo el suelo en señal de disgusto — En primer lugar, todos los ponys ya saben lo de las tortas de maíz. En segundo lugar, el Legado de Nightmare Moon es una tontería. En tercer lugar, yo en realidad no rompí mi promesa, en cualquier caso. Era claramente obvio que Rainbow Dash ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de Twilight. Todo lo que hice fue explicar los acontecimientos. ¿Preferirías que dejara que mal interpretara horriblemente la situación?

— Noooo… —, Pinkie dejo de saltar para reflexionar, — Eso probablemente habría sido malo. Muy malo

— De hecho, lo es —, Rarity asintió sabiamente, — Es mas, me siento obligada a señalar que la pequeña discusión de Rainbow con Twilight dio lugar a que Twilight decidiera tomar medidas. Estoy segura que debes apreciarlo, ya que te emociona lograr que estén juntas

— Bueno, si. ¡Se verían muy bien juntas! —, Pinkie reanudo sus saltos, y Rarity su lento trote, — ¿Crees que Applejack dejaría a Twilight ponerse su sombrero? ¿Cuan adorable seria eso?

— Seria absolutamente precioso —, Rarity puso los ojos en blanco, pero su mente se lleno con una imagen de Applejack agitando alegremente la melena de Twilight antes de poner el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Pinkie tenía razón.

— Si consiguen juntarse, ¿podrías hacer los vestidos de novia? ¿No seria divertido? ¡Ooh, ooh! ¡Tal vez podría hornear el pastel de bodas para ellas! Fluttershy podría hacer la música y Rainbow Dash haría…algo. Vamos a trabajar en eso. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para planificarlo

— Creo que estas adelantándote. Twilight aun no ha tenido tiempo para decírselo a Applejack todavía. Aun suponiendo que Applejack aceptara, podría llevar bastante tiempo antes de acercarse siquiera a ese punto —. Ella parpadeo. La imagen mental del sombrero ya había sido sustituida por los posibles diseños de los vestidos de boda. Applejack necesitaba algo radical y dramático, Twilight algo más suave y sutil. — Aunque tengo que admitir que, si llegáramos a eso, sin duda estoy dispuesta a intervenir y hacerme cargo de ello. Gratuitamente, por supuesto

— Solo admítelo, quieres que estén juntas

— Tengo que decir que tengo la esperanza de que ambas sean felices si llegara a suceder. Ahora te pido amablemente que dejes de molestarme con esto. Estoy comenzando a tener un dolor de cabeza y si seguimos discutiendo, solo terminare por decir sin querer a algún pony el secreto. ¿Quieres que eso pase?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Prometí a Twilight que no le diría a ningún pony sobre su amor por Applejack! Incluso hice la construcción de varias casas. Pero vamos, no hay ningún pony alrededor escuchándonos

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —, Rarity choco con Fluttershy. El rostro del unicornio palideció al instante. Podría haber jurado que la calle estaba vacía hace unos segundos.

— Oh, tendría que haber sabido que esto iba a pasar —, dijo Pinkie, poniendo un casco en su cara.

— Um, ¿estaban hablando de Twilight?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —, los ojos de Rarity giraban en todas las direcciones imaginables, excepto hacia Fluttershy.

— Esta bien, ya me hablo de Applejack

— Oh —, Rarity suspiro de alivio, — ¿Así que ya te hablo acerca de eso?

— Si. Me detuve en la biblioteca en la mañana para dejar sus libros. Fueron entregados accidentalmente en mi casa

— ¿No crees que Twilight y Applejack serian adorables juntas? —, Pinkie metió la cara entre Rarity y Fluttershy, — ¡Imagínense a Twilight llevando el sombrero de Applejack!

— No… no estoy segura. Supongo que se vería un poco adorable…

Rarity gimió y empujo a Pinkie a un lado. — No le hagas caso, querida. Ella es demasiado entusiasta acerca de todo esto. ¿Confió que Twilight te explico su plan?

Fluttershy asintió lentamente.

— Personalmente, creo que esta exagerando un poco, pero supongo que es su decisión ordenar las cosas para tomar su decisión

— Si, no estoy segura que me guste su plan de…—, Fluttershy murmuro mirando al suelo entre los cascos de Rarity, — Creo que tal vez debería tomarse las cosas con mas calma

— Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero ella ha estado arrastrando los cascos durante toda la semana —, Rarity sacudió su melena con un casco, — No puedo aprobar su método, pero por lo menos esta haciendo un esfuerzo para resolver el problema

— Oh, ya veo —, asintió Fluttershy, — Tienes razón, supongo. Es extraño pensar que Twilight se siente así por un pony

— Lo se, ¿cierto? —, Pinkie reboto y aterrizo junto a la pegaso, alzando una pata delantera sobre sus hombros, — ¡Cuando me lo dijo se me bajaron completamente los calcetines! Bueno, seria así si hubiera estado usando calcetines. No puedes usarlos cuando horneas. Se pega en el glaseado y tienes que limpiarlos

— Um, debería irme —, Fluttershy se deslizo por debajo del abrazo de Pinkie, — Angel se pone de mal humor cuando no come y ya es un poco tarde. Nos vemos luego

— ¡Adiós, entonces! —, Rarity saludo a su amiga cuando ella se alejo al trote por la calle. — Ella se tomo la noticia bastante bien —, le dijo a nadie en particular.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —, rió Pinkie, — Ella esta probablemente tan feliz por ello que no sabe como expresarlo. Voy a buscar mi cañón —, comenzó a saltar.

— Eso no será necesario —, Rarity detuvo a Pinkie en medio de su salto, agarrándola por su cola con su magia, — Vamos a dejarla en paz por ahora. Necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar…

* * *

><p>El carro de Fluttershy chillo mientras aparcaba en su habitual espacio detrás de la cabaña. Como si fuera una señal, Angel salto por la ventana y empezó a desenganchar el arnés. Fluttershy se deslizo fuera de este y camino lentamente hacia la casa. Con un suspiro, se dejo caer en el sofá. Cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente pesada, en especial su cabeza.<p>

_"__Twilight esta enamorada de Applejack", _pensó Fluttershy, _"Que extraño. ¿Por qué Applejack, me pregunto? Ya se que dije que tienen algunas cosas en común, pero Twilight tiene razón. En realidad son bastante diferentes. Me pregunto porque Twilight le gusta mucho más que cualquier otro pony. Tal vez signifique que Twilight le agrade Applejack más de lo que ella me agrada. Ella sin duda fue muy firme en que no tenía sentimientos por mí. Tal vez hice algo mal. No, no debo pensar así. Supongo que tiene sentido. Applejack es mucho mas fuerte y fiable que yo, después de todo. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los otros ponys? ¿Por qué no le gusta Rainbow Dash o Rarity de la misma forma? ¿Qué es lo que hace Applejack para que Twilight le guste mas…?"_

Angel se metió en la habitación, arrastrando el arnés con necesidad de reparación tras el. Puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, el despertar tardío de Fluttershy no había sido suficiente. Ella estaba dormida, roncando suavemente de una manera casi musical. Angel suspiro. Iba a tener que conseguir su propia comida.

* * *

><p>Applejack trotaba por la calle, con sus alforjas caídas por el peso de las compras. <em>"Debería haber ido y avisarle antes de recoger las cosas para la cena", <em>pensó. Dio la vuelta en la calle lateral que la llevaba lejos del mercado y hacia la biblioteca. Durante la semana pasada, Twilight solo había estado más y más excitada, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera constantemente acercándose con más fuerza y más rapidez. Luego, a los dos días, el unicornio había desaparecido por completo. Applejack había preguntado por ahí, pero solo recibió la típica respuesta "no estoy seguro, pero ahora que lo pienso no la he visto últimamente". Las únicas excepciones eran su círculo de amigas y eran, en todo caso, mucho menos útiles. Rarity la tranquilizo con algún comentario acerca de que "Twilight esta ocupada con algunas cosas", Rainbow Dash había intentado cambiar de tema hablando de su nueva rutina de entrenamiento, y Pinkie comenzó a reír incontrolablemente. Ya era hora de que Applejack tomara el asunto en sus propios cascos.

Cuando se acerco a la puerta de la biblioteca, vio una nota escrita apresuradamente clavada en ella.

"ESTUDIO EN CURSO. POR FAVOR, NO MOLESTAR, AL MENOS EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA"

Applejack suspiro. Claro, no era la primera vez que Twilight se había secuestrado a si misma en la biblioteca para trabajar en algo, pero los signos no eran buenos. Si Pinkie estaba en lo cierto, la última vez que Twilight se había encerrado en la biblioteca durante la noche, al día siguiente había realizado un viaje a Canterlot para entrar en el área restringida de la biblioteca con la intención de lanzar un poderoso hechizo de manipulación del tiempo. Por supuesto, siendo Pinkie Pie, era probable que fuera una exageración (sobre todo el hecho de que los guardias liberaran a Twilight después de capturarla) pero tenía que haber un pedacito de verdad en todo eso. ¿Quién sabia lo que estaba tramando Twilight en su árbol? Ella llamo a la puerta. La mitad se abrió, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de la cabeza de Spike.

— Buenos días, Applejack

— Hey, Spike —, ella bajo la cabeza para poder hacer contacto visual con el dragón, — ¿Esta Twilight por aquí? Quisiera hablar con ella

— Bueno, esta aquí, pero esta durmiendo

— ¿Esta durmiendo? Es mediodía

— Ella estuvo toda la noche trabajando en algo. Un montón de tablas y gráficos y esas cosas. No estoy muy seguro de que era todo eso

— Ya veo —, ella entrecerró los ojos, — ¿Sabes cuando estará despierta?

— No tengo idea —, dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros, —Deje de hacer un seguimiento de su horario de sueño hace mucho tiempo. Ella probablemente volverá a la normalidad mañana. Bueno, lo mas normal que pueda estar

— ¿Así que supongo que no puedo verla ahora?

— No, ella me dijo que no dejara que ningún pony la molestara. Aunque si estas buscando un libro, te puedo dar algunas recomendaciones. Acabo de terminar de organizar la sección de cocina. Tenemos una copia del Libro para Amantes de las Manzanas, si lo deseas

— No, esta bien. ¿Ya tienes unas copias? Uno de mis primos escribió esa cosa, después de todo

— Oh, claro. Bueno, ¿puedo encontrar algo mas para ti?

— No, gracias. Voy a pasar mas tarde para ver si Twilight esta despierta

— Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde entonces. Tengo que volver a la limpieza. Adiós —, la puerta se cerro con un chasquido.

Applejack negó con la cabeza. La mitad de ella quería tirar la puerta abajo e irrumpir en la habitación de Twilight sin importar nada. La otra parte, su sentido común, la detuvo. Twilight estaría disponible tarde o temprano. Se obligo a alejarse de la puerta, solo para encontrar a Rainbow dirigiéndose hacia ella a una gran velocidad, otro pegaso no vería como una buena idea ir así al nivel del suelo. — ¡Whoa!

— ¡Lo siento, AJ! —, Rainbow planto sus cascos en el suelo y se detuvo, dejando un rastro de tierra, — Solo venia a recoger el siguiente libro de Daring Do. Acabo de terminar el Templo de Nightmare Moon

— Todavía no entiendes que no debes volar por las calles de esa manera. Vas a dejar a algún pony noqueado

— ¡Pero termino en un cliffhanger!

— Eso no justifica que tengas que hacer eso. ¿Por qué no vuelas un poco mas alto, o…? Oh, no importa realmente

—Si, si vuelo mas alto es probable que haga un agujero en el techo de una casa o algo así

— Yo hubiera pensado que seria mucho peor estrellarse aquí abajo, pero lo que sea —, ella dio un paso atrás, poniéndose delante de la puerta, — Ahora que estas aquí, ¿tienes un minuto? Tengo una pregunta para ti

— Claro, pero que sea rápido. Quiero saber si Daring Do detuvo el ritual a tiempo —, Rainbow Dash se movía de un lado a otro como si buscara una forma de evitar a su amiga. Applejack la arrastro hacia la puerta para enfrentarla.

— ¿Estas segura que no tienes idea de lo que esta pasando con Twilight? Ella ha estado actuando raro toda la semana y ahora esta escondida en la biblioteca

— Uh… pues no. Solo hace lo normal, estudiar —, señalo la nota sobre la puerta, — ¿Ves? Estudiar. Ella hace eso todo el tiempo. Oh, eso me recuerda, ayer se me ocurrió una idea para un nuevo movimiento impresionante, pero tengo que conseguir más velocidad para ello, así que si armamos un gran tirachinas…

— Oh, no. No lo harás otra vez —, AJ pisoteo con su casco, — Cada vez que trato de preguntarte acerca de Twilight empiezas a hablar de tu idea del tirachinas gigante. Solo quiero saber que esta pasando con Twilight. Es obvio que sabes algo acerca de lo que esta pasando que yo no se, así que deja de ocultarlo

— Lo siento, no puedo decirlo. Aunque quisiera decírtelo, Pinkie se colaría en mi casa y llenaría mi cama con caramelo o algo así. Ah, y no le digas que te lo he dicho, ¿okay? Ya sabes como es con los secretos

— ¿Qué esta tramando Twilight que lo pueden saber tu y Pinkie, pero no me lo puede decir a mi?

— Uh, me dijo que no puedo decírtelo —, Dash dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Applejack, torciendo su sombrero, — Si te hace sentir mejor, solo es una especie de problema casual. No te preocupes, sin embargo. Twilight esta haciendo que las cosas funcionen. Estoy segura que serás capaz de hablar con ella mañana

— Mañana, ¿eh? ¿Estas segura? —, Applejack acomodo su sombrero. Rainbow Dash estaba escondiendo… casi todo. Pero al menos ahora ella era sincera al respecto. — Porque estoy empezando a sentir un poco de preocupación por ella

— Bueno, no lo sientas —, Rainbow reprimió una sonrisa, — Creo que todo va a estar bien

— Esta bien Si tú lo dices

— Bueno, si yo lo digo, entonces es así —, Dash se elevo en el aire, — Así que, ¿tienes tiempo para ayudarme a construir el tirachinas?

— Supongo que puede ser. Es el turno de Big Macintosh para hacer la cena —, ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo saltar sus alforjas, — Solo tengo que llevar esto de vuelta a la granja primero

— Esta bien, voy a recoger mi libro y luego nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento. Nos vemos mas tarde

— Quedamos así —, Applejack se aparto de la puerta. Por un momento, considero brevemente correr hacia el interior de la biblioteca cuando Spike le abriera la puerta a Rainbow Dash, pero rechazo la idea. Podía esperar un día más. Esta vez RD tenía razón.


	5. Chapter 5: El compromiso Parte 2

**Capitulo 5: El compromiso (Parte 2)**

"¡Muy bien, Twilight! Te has estado preparando todo el día para hacerlo. Conoces el material tanto por dentro como por fuera. Sabes la conversación y tienes trazadas todas las rutas posibles. Claro, nunca has tratado de captar la atención romántica de algún pony en tu vida, pero lo has estudiado. ¡Applejack va ser tuya desde la cabeza hasta su flanco en cualquier momento! Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que este plan de frutos"

"Ahora solo tienes que hacerlo"

* * *

><p>Applejack trotaba por la calle principal. Rainbow Dash dijo que podía volver mañana cuando Twilight se normalizara, y ahora era mañana. Si Twilight no se había recuperado de lo que fuera que la estaba molestando, sin duda seria necesario conseguir algo de ayuda legitima antes de que ella hiciera un nuevo desastre sobre el pueblo o tomara alguna medida extrema que probablemente daría lugar a mas daño que bien. Todavía estaba confusa sobre que tipo de ayuda podría proporcionar exactamente, pero tenía que hacer algo. Sacar a Twilight de esa vieja biblioteca con humedad, en primer lugar. Si tenia que arrastrarla afuera por su cola, lo haría. Mantenerse encerrada allí veintisiete horas al día no era bueno para ningún pony. Applejack recordaba haber oído sobre una especie de hongo que podía hacer cosas extrañas en la mente de un pony. Tal vez algunos de los libros más antiguos tenían esas cosas creciendo en ellos y las esporas se habían ido a la cabeza de Twilight.<p>

Se detuvo en medio del camino mientras pensaba que haría en caso de que su hipótesis sea verdad. De los hongos agrícolas comunes que conocía, uno o dos se presentaron en su huerto y tuvo que combatirlos un año más o menos. Pero los libros con hongos psicodélicos, no lo sabia. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Zecora. Esa cebra sabía todo lo que uno podía conocer sobre plantas oscuras, aunque no había una buena probabilidad de que ese hongo estuviera en su área de especialización.

Una repentina voz vino de arriba, — Hey, Applejack. ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Eh? —, Applejack levanto su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash, que flotaba encima de ella.

— Parecías un zombi ahí abajo. Mirando hacia la nada así —, el pegaso dejo que su mandíbula se aflojara y centro su vista hacia ningún lugar en particular, — Algún pony va a huir de ti si te ve así

— Oh, bien. Estaba… pensando

— Bueno, deberías hacerlo en un lugar donde no estés bloqueando la calle —, Rainbow Dash señalo la fila de carros que ya se había formado detrás de la granjera, — Como en la biblioteca o algo así. Twilight quería hablar contigo

— Ah, claro —, Applejack saludo en tono de disculpa mientras trotaba fuera del camino, — ¿Twilight quiere hablar conmigo acerca de algo?

— ¡Si, como dije ayer! —, Rainbow cruzo las patas delanteras y la miro como diciendo "te lo dije". — Me encontré con ella por la biblioteca y me dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda

Applejack sonrió. — Bueno, supongo que será mejor que pase por allí entonces —, ella se fue por el camino, casi galopando.

— ¡Ah, y si ves a Rarity, dile que tenia razón sobre el Legado de Nightmare Moon! —, grito Dash, — ¡Que ese dragón es un villano estupido!

Applejack ignoro los gritos, sobre todo porque era irrelevante, y en parte porque pensaba que el personaje en cuestión era genial. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse arrastrar hacia otro debate, especialmente con Rainbow Dash. Además, ver como estaba Twilight era más importante que tomarse un momento para convencer a Rainbow Dash de que la idea de que dragón tuviera poderes para absorber a Nightmare Moon es genial, además de compensar el hecho de que el libro es un poco mas maduro que sus predecesores.

En cuestión de segundos llego a la biblioteca. La puerta estaba abierta. Era prácticamente una invitación a entrar, y bueno, ella nunca rechazaba una invitación. Asomo la cabeza por la entrada. Twilight estaba sentada en una de las mesas, volteando lentamente las paginas de un libro con magia. No parecía estar leyéndolas, sus ojos simplemente se fijaban en la división entre las hojas. Al menos que todo el texto estuviera escrito en torno a la unión, su mente parecía estar en otra parte. Applejack toco el marco de la puerta con su casco. Twilight casi salto de la silla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién es…? Applejack —, balbuceo Twilight. Su rostro le recordaba a Applejack las caras de su familia cuando bajo del tren después de su aventura fallida en Dodge Junction, — ¡Estoy tan contenta de que pudiste venir!

— Si, me encontré con Rainbow y ella me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda, así que pensé en pasar por aquí —. Ella se mordió el labio por un momento. Quería apartar su explicación, pero ella no podía permitirse mantener sus preocupaciones para si misma — Por no decir que has estado actuando un poco raro estos días, y quería asegurarme de que estaba todo bien. Vine ayer, pero tenías el lugar cerrado. Aunque supongo que estas bien ahora. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, de todas formas?

— Oh, claro —, Twilight coloco un tomo especialmente grande sobre la mesa, lo suficientemente enorme para ponerlo en el suelo y usarlo como mesa. Applejack se sorprendió de que el escritorio no se hubiera derrumbado bajo el peso del libro, que era considerable. — Tengo que poner esto en ese estante —, señalo una repisa casi vacía, la tercera desde el piso, justo encima de su cabeza — ¿Puedes llegar allá arriba?

— Uh, bien… —, Applejack inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, — ¿No puedes usar tu telekinesis? Seria más fácil así en vez de hacerlo yo

— ¡No puedo! —, exclamo Twilight, como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad de decirlo, — Yo, uh, me torcí… el cuerno. Si— Se toco la punta de su cuerno con un casco e hizo una mueca exagerada.

Applejack entrecerró los ojos, — Pero tu estabas pasando las paginas de ese libro cuando entre y ni siquiera creo que pueda torcerse un cuerno así. Quiero decir, no se mucho sobre la magia de los unicornios, pero estoy bastante segura de que los cuernos no tienen ningún músculo.

— Bueno, no es técnicamente correcto, pero aun así no hay manera de que pueda mover algo tan pesado por mi cuenta. Pero… — Ella volvió la cara lejos de Applejack y miro a la pony color naranja por el rabillo del ojo, — Eres mucho mas fuerte que yo. ¡Nunca pude recoger ese libro! —, ella agito una pata delante de la cara de Applejack. — ¿Ves? Es tan enclenque y débil. Pero tus patas son más poderosas gracias a tu trabajo. ¡Todas las patadas, trasportando los pesados carros para todos lados, el pastoreo de los animales, estoy segura de que te seria tan fácil mover esto al contrario la pobre, cobarde y pequeña yo!

— Esta bien, esta bien. Voy a levantar ese gran libro viejo por ti —, Applejack iba a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se lo pensó mejor. Después de que Twilight había actuado de esa forma toda la semana, no había tiempo para entenderla. Por el momento, Applejack podía complacerla. — Va en ese estante de ahí, ¿verdad?

Twilight asintió y Applejack volvió su atención al libro. Un Diccionario Enciclopédico de Lengua Ecuestre. Ella puso una pata delantera contra la esquina del libro y empujo. No se movió en lo mas mínimo. Ella empujo con más fuerza. La mesa se tambaleo. Su impresión inicial era que esa cosa pesaba casi tanto como un año y medio de barriles de sidra. O en términos de un pony común, muy, muy, pesado. Y a diferencia de un barril, obviamente no rodaba. Tendría que usar la fuerza bruta.

Ella le dio al tomo un buen empujón, finalmente consiguió que una de las esquinas se resbalara hacia el borde de la mesa. Golpeo el suelo lo suficiente para dejar una pequeña abolladura. Twilight hizo una mueca. Applejack gruño y metió la cabeza debajo del libro, estirando su cuello en un esfuerzo por levantar el libro sobre su espalda. Después de unos momentos de lucha, el extenso volumen se equilibro sobre sus hombros. Sus cuatro patas temblaban mientras trataba de girar en la dirección de la estantería. El libro se balanceo peligrosamente.

— Uh, ¿Twilight?

— ¿Si, Applejack? —, Twilight levanto la vista del libro.

— Se que te duele el cuerno o lo que sea… —, Applejack tuvo que luchar para sacar las palabras, si tuviera que admitirlo diría que el peso del léxico estaba aplastando sus pulmones, —…pero, ¿te importaría ayudarme a equilibrar esto? Porque de otra forma va a caerse y hará un agujero en el suelo

— ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! —, Twilight delicadamente puso una pata sobre el libro, — ¿Mejor?

— En realidad, no —, gruño Applejack. El toque de Twilight fue tan ligero que no hizo absolutamente nada. — Lo que sea, solo asegúrate de que no se caiga, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Claro que si! —, asintió Twilight.

Applejack comenzó a caminar hacia la estantería. Parecía que a cada paso sus patas se acortaban un poco, y si ella no supiera nada sobre la fisiología, habría sospechado que la parte superior de su cráneo estaba aplastado. Ella gimió cuando hizo su progreso extremadamente lento a través de la habitación. — Casi… no…. —, sus patas temblaban mientras ella se detenía junto a su destino. Ella bajo la cabeza un poco, moviendo su cuerpo en un intento de deslizar el borde del libro en el estante. Con un gemido, ella lanzo el libro hacia arriba. Este se balanceo un momento antes de caer en su lugar.

— Espero que te guste el libro como esta, porque no volveré a llevarlo a ningún otro lugar nunca más —, la espalda de Applejack crujió como una cadena de petardos mientras enderezaba su cuello. Menos mal que no tenía que cosechar hoy. Todo le dolía. Sentía su cola tensa, y ella ni siquiera la había utilizado para nada. — ¿Hay algo mas que necesites, Twi…? ¿Twi?

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la biblioteca. Twilight había desaparecido. Applejack estiro su cuello una vez más antes de dar a la biblioteca una segunda exploración, esta vez mas profunda. — ¿Twilight? ¿Dónde te has…? Oh —, la cola del unicornio sobresalía por debajo de la mesa. Applejack negó con la cabeza y se agacho para ver a Twilight encogida contra la pata del escritorio.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí abajo?

— ¡Hay una abeja! —, Twilight señalo un rincón de la biblioteca. Applejack miro y entorno los ojos. Apenas podían distinguir al pequeño insecto zumbando y volando en círculos.

— Oh, si. Es una abeja, de acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿Puedes deshacerte de ella? —, Twilight hablo con una urgencia natural, — ¡Yo no quiero que me pique!

— Twilight, es solo una abeja

— ¡Si, y eso significa que tiene un aguijón!

— Esta bien, voy a deshacerme de ella —, Applejack no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Nunca pensó que Twilight se pondría tan desesperada por un insecto. Tal vez el incidente con la colmena durante el primer Empacamiento del Invierno le había creado una fobia o algo así. Ella corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió. — ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —, ella agito un casco a la abeja, que ya se dirigía directamente hacia las flores fuera de la biblioteca. — Eso es. La abeja se ha ido —, Applejack cerro la ventana y se dio la vuelta, — Así que, ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Muchas gracias! —, los ojos de Twilight eran como platos, y estaban mirando directamente a Applejack. Ella imagino que Twilight debería haber tenido la misma expresión cuando conoció a la Princesa Celestia por primera vez. — ¡Eres mucho mas valiente que yo! ¡No tenias miedo en absoluto!

—Bueno, es solo una abeja. Una picadura no me va a matar. Cuando estoy fuera cosechando, a veces hay panales en los árboles. Estoy acostumbrada a las picaduras

— ¡Eso es genial! —, chillo Twilight

— No, de verdad —, Applejack inclino la cabeza, — ¿Estas bien, terroncito de azúcar? Solo pareces un poco… rara hoy en día. Por lo general, no te asustan tanto las abejas…

— Lo se, lo se, acabo de estar bajo mucho estrés durante estos días —, ella se dejo caer dramáticamente sobre la mesa moviendo un casco en el aire, — ¡Es tan difícil! ¡Ni siquiera se si voy a ser capaz de limpiar todo!

— ¿Limpiar que?

— ¡Polvo! ¡Mucho polvo! ¡Ugh!

— No te preocupes, estoy segura que encontraras la manera de tratar con el —, Applejack acaricio la cabeza de Twilight. Se sentía demasiado caliente. Tal vez estaba enferma. — ¿Seguro que estas bien?

— ¡Estoy bien!

— ¿Estas segura? ¿No viste pequeños rastros de hongos desagradables en algún libro o algo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Cada libro en esta biblioteca esta absolutamente impecable

— Si tu lo dices —, Applejack se encogió de hombros. De todas sus amigas, la más probable en limpiar de forma obsesiva… era Rarity, pero Twilight estaba sin duda cercana al segundo lugar. — ¿No necesitas ayuda con cualquier otra cosa?

— En realidad, ¿puedes ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo? ¡Yo siempre he querido aprender a cocinar y Pinkie dice que eres una gran cocinera! ¡Una de las mejores del pueblo!

— Yo… supongo que no soy mala preparando comida —, Applejack se rasco la cabeza, confundida ante el repentino cambio de tema. Twilight nunca había mostrado ningún interés por la cocina antes, pero no había razón para no enseñarle. Tal vez le daría algo mas en que pensar además de estudiar. Ella necesitaba otro hobby que no implicara libros. — Supongo que puedo darte un curso rápido. ¿Qué es lo que quieres aprender a cocinar?

— ¡Un sándwich!

Applejack la miro durante un largo rato antes de contestar. — Un sándwich

— Si

Applejack considero brevemente la idea de que Twilight le estaba tomando el pelo. Incluso Twilight tenía que saber como hacer un sándwich. ¿Cómo podía no saber hacer un sándwich? — ¿Te das cuenta que en realidad no necesitas ninguna lección especial de cocina para hacer uno?

— Bueno, no se nada acerca de la cocina, así que pensé que me gustaría empezar con lo básico

— Twilight, hacer un sándwich no es lo básico, es como… lo básico de lo básico. Ni siquiera es cocinar

— ¡Lo se, pero solo quiero asegurarme de que lo hago bien! —, ella apretó los cascos delanteros en gesto de suplica, — ¿Puedes mostrarme la manera correcta de hacerlo? ¿Poooorfaaa?

— Bueno, bueno, te mostrare como hacer un sándwich —, Applejack negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, — Ya tienes todos los ingredientes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! —, Twilight se lanzo pasando a Applejack hacia la cocina e hizo un gesto espectacular sobre el mostrador. Una variedad de ingredientes estaban alineados con cuidado a lo largo de su longitud: cualquier ingrediente que cualquier pony pudiera desear para un sándwich estaba allí. — ¿Vamos a empezar?

— Si, claro —, Applejack mantuvo la extraña cantidad de ingredientes ordenados de Twilight fuera de su mente, — Primero, tomas dos rebanadas de pan

— Pan, lo tengo —, Twilight coloco las dos rebanadas en el mostrador frente a ella, garantizando que estuvieran perfectamente alineadas, — ¿Y ahora que?

— Luego tomas los condimentos, ya sabes, la mostaza o la mayonesa o lo que sea, y lo pones en el pan

— Paso dos. Condimentos —, Twilight anotaba las palabras en un bloc de notas que había sacado de algún lugar y procedió a aplicar cuidadosamente una generosa ración de mayonesa a su pan.

— Luego, coloca los vegetales en el. Lechuga, tomate, hinojo, tal vez algunas flores. Ya sabes

Twilight asintió y dejo un montón de margaritas en el sándwich.

— Entonces el queso

Twilight añado una rodaja de queso provolone.

— Y después terminamos poniendo arriba la otra rebanada de pan. Si quieres darle un toque mas elegante, puedes pinchar un palito con una aceituna en el

— ¡Perfecto! —, Twilight miro el palillo de cerca para asegurarse de que estaba perfectamente perpendicular al pan, — ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ti!

— ¿En serio? —, Applejack podía sentir que su paciencia estaba erosionando, — ¿No podías hacer un sándwich sin mi ayuda? ¡Eres mas inteligente que eso! Puedo entender que necesites mi ayuda para levantar un libro o lo que sea, y puedo entender también porque no quieres meterte con las abejas, ¡pero cualquier pony tan inteligente como tú debería ser capaz de averiguar como hacer un sándwich!

Twilight dio un paso atrás, — Pero… pero quería asegurarme de que yo lo hacia bien

— ¡No siempre se necesita a otro pony para saber como hacer cualquier cosa, Twilight! Si, entiendo que a veces se necesita ayuda para resolver algo, pero a veces se puede simplemente ir y hacerlo tu mismo. Claro, es probable que falles a veces, pero esta bien. Solo sabrás que lo haces bien luego de intentarlo otra vez

— Lo siento… —, balbuceo Twilight, — Yo no quería echar a perder las cosas

— Oh, no tienes que disculparte —, Applejack acaricio la melena de Twilight, — Solo tienes hacer las cosas sola primero antes de pedir ayuda

— Tienes razón —, dijo Twilight con un suspiro, — Yo debería ser capaz de hacer un sándwich. Creo que debería dejarte ir. Estoy segura de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ayudarme a hacer cosas que tengo que hacer yo misma

— En realidad, no tengo mucho que hacer actualmente. Big Macintosh esta cosechando, y no va a terminar hasta obtener una gran pila de manzanas, por lo que no debo volver a la granja hasta la hora del almuerzo

— Oh, ya veo. Bueno, ya no necesito más ayuda, por lo que no hay razón para quedarte aquí

Applejack negó con la cabeza. — No, has estado encerrada aquí mucho tiempo y pensé en pasar un rato. No has venido a la granja desde que probaste la sidra. No estarás enferma o algo, ¿verdad?

— ¡No, no, nada de eso! ¡Solo odio que tengas que hacer cualquier cosa que no tendrías que estar haciendo! ¡Además, tienes razón! ¡Debería estar haciendo las cosas por mi cuenta y no molestarte!

—Vamos Twilight. Solo porque este aquí no significa que voy a estar ayudándote con todo

— ¡Bueno, Rarity dice que la mejor manera de evitar la tentación es eliminándola por completo!

— ¿Vas a echarme porque tienes miedo de preguntarme cosas?

—Es solo que no quiero usarte como una muleta. Además, oí que Rainbow Dash tiene un nuevo truco que quiere probar. Algo sobre un tirachinas gigante

—Twilight, yo… —, ella pensó mejor su protesta. Cuando se trataba de Twilight, no se podía forzar la situación,

—… probablemente debería irme. ¿No te importa si vengo mañana, ¿no?

— Por supuesto que no

—Bueno, nos vemos pronto entonces —, Applejack inclino su sombrero saludando a Twilight y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como el cerro encontró a Rainbow sigilosamente detrás de ella. — Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Twilight? —, pregunto la pegaso, — ¿Ella volvió a la normalidad?

—No, solo esta diferente, algo rara —, dio unos pasos alejándose de la puerta por si acaso Twilight había dejado una ventana abierta, — Al principio parecía normal, pero luego se puso extraña. Ella dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para hacer un sándwich de la manera correcta

— ¿Un sándwich?

— Si, ella quería las instrucciones paso a paso sobre como hacer un sándwich. ¡Un sándwich! Incluso mi hermana sabe como hacer un sándwich sola

— Eso… definitivamente no es ella —, Rainbow Dash se toco la barbilla con su casco, — ¿Qué crees que esta pasando?

— Ni idea —, Applejack suspiro, — Es como si cada vez que pienso que tengo una pista sobre lo que esta pasando, ella va y hace algo raro. Quiero decir, primero pensé que ella había mordido mas de lo que puede masticar, pero ahora no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Sonaba como si estuviera escondiéndose allí, pero ahora quiere espacio de nuevo

— Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— No lo se. Por ahora voy a dejarla sola. No quiero molestarla demasiado. Tal vez vaya a buscar algo de comida. Ayudarla con el sandwich me abrió el apetito

— Muy bien. ¡Nos vemos mas tarde! —, Rainbow estuvo volando durante un largo rato, saludando a Applejack mientras trotaba volviendo a Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Un sándwich?! ¿Ese fue tu plan súper impresionante? ¿Preguntarle a Applejack si podía ayudarte a hacer un sándwich?— Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza con un casco al escuchar las aventuras mañaneras de Twilight. Claro, Dash no tenia ninguna experiencia en estos asuntos (fuera de aquella época en la escuela de vuelo, todavía no podía mirar a Thunder Lane a los ojos), pero incluso ella sabia que fingir la incapacidad de hacer el alimento mas simple disponible no era la mejor forma entrar en acción, —¿Por qué eso entre todas las cosas?<p>

— El libro dice que a la mayoría de las yeguas les resulta atractivo cuando uno muestra vulnerabilidad y actúa muy agradecida si te dan alguna ayuda, ya que les impide sentirse intimidadas

— ¿Fingir no ser capaz de hacer un sándwich no es un poco mucho, sin embargo? Eso no es…—, hizo cotizaciones con sus cascos en el aire, —Mostrar vulnerabilidad. Es tonto

— Se que fue extremo, pero no quiero alargar esto mas tiempo de lo necesario. Cuando hablaste con Applejack, ¿ella se veía mas positiva ante mi?

— No realmente, si hay algo que ella piensa es que estas un poco perdida

Twilight volvió al grafico que había estado trabajando. Ella suspiro y añadió una línea descendente al final. — Supongo que el consejo no era aplicable. Voy a tener que pasar al plan B

— ¿Tienes un plan B?

— De hecho, he realizado todos los planes posibles hasta la N. Aunque dudo que tenga que ir mas allá del plan G

— ¿Tienes un plan de… ya sabes? Ni siquiera voy a pensar en eso. ¿Qué es el plan B?

— En primer lugar, cambio de recursos —, Twilight arrojo el libro sobre una pila en la esquina y selecciono otro, — Ya que ser vulnerable no funciono, voy a tener que probar con otro método. Este libro dice que las yeguas se sienten atraídas por la confianza y la estabilidad. La próxima vez que la vea, ¡voy a tener que hacer hincapié en eso!

— Si, eres un brillante y buen ejemplo de estabilidad— , Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos.

— ¡Gracias!

Rainbow Dash gimió. — No, quiero decir… Bien, escucha. Pasaste todo el día tratando de mostrarle que necesitabas su ayuda, ¿no? ¿No crees que vas a crear un pequeño problema si quieres que ella piense que eres asertiva después de todo eso?

— Tienes razón, podría ser un problema— , Twilight arrugo la cara de concentración, — Por no hablar de que cuando trate de ser vulnerable, lo arruine totalmente. Tengo que asegurarme de que cuando adopte una postura asertiva, lo haga de la manera correcta

— ¡Bueno, estoy segura que puedo enseñarte una o dos cosas sobre eso!—, Rainbow Dash dio una voltereta, — ¡Si eres impresiónate ahora, no debes preocuparte por actuar asertiva!

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría eso?

— Dame…— , Rainbow Dash toco su barbilla, mientras trataba de calcular mentalmente el tiempo que necesitaría. Ella rápidamente se rindió y estimo un número. — ¡Tres días! Tres días, y te garantizo que serás, al menos, un treinta por ciento mas increíble

— Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo —, ella señalo su calendario, — Tengo un horario estricto. Si no me vuelvo al instante asombrosa, voy a tener que encontrar una forma de acelerar el proceso— , ella toco su mentón por un momento antes de levantar una pata delantera en el aire. — ¡Ya lo tengo! Nos vemos mas tarde, Dash. ¡Tengo que hablar con cierto pony!—, sin esperar una respuesta desapareció galopando por la puerta.

Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza. — Ni siquiera quiero saberlo, ¿o no?

* * *

><p>— Simplemente no lo entiendo, Angel. Quiero decir, se que Applejack es una gran pony, pero también lo son muchos otros ponys del pueblo. ¿Crees que alguna vez los considero? Quiero decir, cuando le pregunte si era yo, ella sabía de inmediato que no era yo, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado. ¿Crees que es así para cualquier pony que no sea Applejack? ¿Crees que Twilight sabía que no le gustaban otros de esa manera? ¿Y si ella los considera? ¿Por qué no me cuanta nada?<p>

Angel bostezo en respuesta. Fluttershy lo ignoro y continúo. En realidad no lo importaba que el no le prestara atención, ella tenia que hablar con alguien. Y prefería hacerlo con alguien que no podía hablar.

— Quiero decir, no es que quiera que ella se enamore de mi. Eso seria demasiado extraño. Pero, ¿por qué ella esta enamorada de un pony entre todos los demás? ¿Había algo malo en como las cosas eran antes de que ella…? —. Su monologo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Se asomo por la ventana y chillo en estado de shock al ver la parte superior de la cabeza de Twilight.

— ¿Fluttershy? ¿Estas ahí? Tengo una pregunta para ti

— ¡Um, no! ¡Quiero decir, si! ¡Ya voy!— , ella corrió hacia la puerta, tropezando con sus propias patas mientras trotaba. Ella se detuvo en frente de la puerta para desenredar sus extremidades. — ¡Un momento!—. Durante un largo rato, el picaporte se negó a cooperar con sus cascos mientras intentaba girarlo. Con un estallido, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Buenas noches!— , Twilight parecía y sonaba engañosamente normal. En circunstancias normales, Fluttershy no habría sospechado que todo era una fachada cuidadosamente construida destinada a ocultar el hecho de que Twilight estaba al borde de la locura debido a un enamoramiento no correspondido. O eso, o Twilight se había logrado mantener una sorprendente compostura de la nada desde ayer.

— Um, ¿cómo estas, Twilight?—, pregunto Fluttershy

— Estoy bien, supongo. He estado mejor. La primera fase de mi plan no acabo como esperaba

— Oh, lo siento

— No te preocupes por eso—, Twilight hizo un gesto de desden, — Era conciente de la posibilidad. De hecho, es por eso que estoy aquí

— Así que es acerca de tu…— , bajo la voz aunque no había ningún pony alrededor para escuchar, — … tu enamoramiento?—. Ella esperaba que su decepción no fuera demasiado evidente, las cuestiones románticas de Twilight eran la última cosa que quería hablar.

— Si y no. No quiero molestarte pidiéndote más consejos sobre el tema. Es solo que mi plan B consiste en actuar segura y asertiva junto a Applejack. Se que fuiste a ese seminario de asertividad hace tiempo, y me preguntaba si todavía tenias algun folleto o algo asi.

— Oh, ¿quieres decir esa cosa de Iron Will?

— Si, ¡eso!—, Twilight asintió con entusiasmo

— Yo… yo creo que…—, se mordió el labio. Ella nunca había tenido tiempo para desecharlo, sobre todo porque no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Su fase de asertividad fue un periodo de su vida de la que no estaba muy orgullosa. Por otra parte, seguramente Twilight era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuan lejos debía tomar el consejo de Iron Will. No podría afectar a Twilight de la misma forma que la había afectado. — Creo que todavía tengo en alguna parte, déjame buscar

Se arrastro escaleras arriba y hurgo en su librero. ¿Por qué Twilight tenia que venir por esto? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente venir para recoger comida para Owlowiscious? Bueno, a pesar del hecho de que no era martes, y Twilight solo venia para buscar comida para Owlowiscious los martes, pero al menos podría pretender venir para una visita. Sentía que Twilight no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Applejack.

Fluttershy sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza mientras sacaba el libro de la pila de basura donde estaba enterrado debajo. ¿Solo habían pasado cuanto, dos días? Por supuesto, la mente de Twilight estaba ocupada, lo que era un gran problema para ella. Una vez que esa cuestión romántica volara lejos, todo volvería a la normalidad. Twilight podría estar enfocada en eso ahora, pero no podría obsesionarse por siempre. ¿Ella podría? Fluttershy suspiro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella siempre odio cuando "esperar y ver" era el único camino para actuar.

— Aquí tienes—, ella le tendió el libro y Twilight lo levito en su alforja.

— ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! ¡No se que haría sin ti!— , se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, — Voy a asegurarme de que sepas como va

— Um, ¿Twilight?—, Fluttershy detuvo a su amiga.

— ¿Si?— , el unicornio miro por encima de su hombro

— Yo… um, ya que estas aquí, quería que supieras que le estoy enseñando a algunos pájaros música nueva para el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos. Vamos a ensayar mañana y pensé que tal vez quisieras venir y escucharlos. Si tienes tiempo, claro

— Oh, lo siento, Fluttershy. Me encantaría pasar, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo. Tengo que poner el plan B en marcha y…— , Twilight cambio a su modo de pensar un segundo, — En realidad, tal vez pueda verlos

—¿En serio?—, Fluttershy trato de no sonar tan emocionada.

—¡Si, al menos que otra cosa se interponga, definitivamente voy a estar allí!— , Twilight enfatizo la ultima palabra.

— ¡Genial! ¿Así que te veré mañana, entonces?

— ¡Por supuesto! Gracias de nuevo por el libro. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente debería llegar a estudiarlo. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, por supuesto—, Fluttershy asintió con entusiasmo, —¡Ya estoy deseando que llegues!

* * *

><p>El casco de Fluttershy se balanceaba atrás y adelante al compás de la música mientras escuchaba en armonía el coro de los pájaros bajo el sol de la tarde. Tan hermosa. Si tan solo pudiera durar para siempre. Ella sabia que no podría. Nunca podría. Solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que… ella se encogió cuando el tono del pájaro azul se volvió alto y agresivo.<p>

— ¡Shh!—, ella levanto el casco y la canción se desvaneció, — Usted realmente necesita mantener esa nota, ¿de acuerdo Sr. Azulejo? Solo tiene que cantar con la línea de la armonía, por lo que no tiene que ser tan fuerte. Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo desde el principio del segundo movimiento. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…— , la canción se reanudo, esta vez totalmente en sintonía.

— Fluttershy, ¡la música suena maravillosa!

— ¿En serio?—, el espíritu de Fluttershy se elevo al reconocer la voz de Twilight. Entonces se hundió un poco al darse cuenta de que Twilight no era la única pony que venia por el camino. Applejack la seguía detrás.

—¡Por supuesto!—, sonrió Twilight, —Sabes que siempre disfruto las canciones de tus pájaros

— Oh, gracias— , Fluttershy asintió cortésmente, como siempre hacia cuando recibía un elogio. — Veo que trajiste a Applejack contigo

— ¡Si, pensé que podría disfrutar la música!—, Twilight acaricio la cabeza de Applejack, a pesar del esfuerzo débil de esta ultima para moverse fuera del camino, —¿No te gusta, Applejack?

— Si, es muy bonita— , sonrió Applejack y reajusto su sombrero. A diferencia de Twilight, sonrió obviamente porque la situación lo requería. Mientras hablaba, comenzó a enfilar de nuevo en la dirección donde había venido. — Me encantaría quedarme y escuchar un par de canciones mas, pero es mi turno de cosechar el campo este, y realmente tengo que volver a la…

— ¡No, quédate por un par mas!— , Twilight desapareció en una explosión color púrpura y reapareció detrás de Applejack, — ¡No puedes irte ya!

— Si tienes otras cosas que hacer, no tienes por que quedarte— , murmuro Fluttershy. En contra de su virtud típica, ella en cierto modo deseaba que Applejack de verdad tuviera otras cosas que atender. No es que estuviera en contra de Applejack, por supuesto. Ella había proyectado tener una charla agradable con Twilight. — Quiero decir, esto es solo un ensayo después de todo. Si vienes al concierto del Día de los Corazones y los Cascos podrás escucharlo igual

— Si, creo que lo haré. No es que no quiera oír el ensayo, pero ya estoy empezando a atrasarme con las cosas que tenia que hacer hoy y creo que necesito…

— ¡No!—, interrumpió Twilight, — ¡Te puedes quedar! ¡Big Macintosh lo puede manejar!

— ¡Twilight, por favor!—, dijo Applejack, pisoteando con su casco. Fluttershy reflexivamente dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por el inesperado cambio de volumen. — ¡No se lo que te pasa hoy, pero me estas volviendo loca!— , se dio la vuelta y miro a Twilight, — ¡Primero me arrastras fuera de mi cama justo el día en que puedo dormir un poco, luego me llevas alrededor del pueblo y por todas partes! ¡Es como si cada vez que te veo estas más y más rara! No tengo idea de lo estas tratando de hacer, pero estas empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Yo entiendo que quieres hacer algo hoy, pero simplemente no va a funcionar. ¡Realmente me duele decir esto, pero ya basta, porque hoy tengo cosas que hacer mas importantes que estar contigo!

Twilight quedo inmóvil como una estatua mientras absorbía las palabras. Luego se marchito como una flor en una sequía.

— Yo… acabo de recordar que tengo que… Me tengo que ir— . Sin siquiera mirar atrás, se volvió y galopo de vuelta hacia la biblioteca.

— ¡Twilight, espera!— , Applejack la llamo, — No lo hice…—. Era demasiado tarde. El unicornio estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla. — Oh, maldición, no quise decir eso— . Ella gimió y se volvió hacia Fluttershy. — Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto. Es que Twilight ha estado actuando extraña toda la semana, y ayer y hoy ella ha ido derecho hacia la parte mas fragil. Ella me arrastro con ella toda la mañana, y supongo que acabo de golpear el punto de fractura.

— Oh, ¿así que ha estado así todo el día?— , a Fluttershy no le importaba mucho saber la historia, ella estaba demasiado agitada por la repentina explosión de furia de Applejack. Sin embargo, sentía que debía hacer la pregunta.

— No tienes ni idea— , respondió Applejack con un bufido, — ella vino esta mañana y me saco fuera para tomar el desayuno en la cafetería. Al parecer, tenía todo el día planeado. Creo que después de escuchar tu ensayo quería llevarme a la exposición de los Wonderbolts, después al spa, y después a cenar… ugh. Luego, cuando trate de decirle que estaba ocupada y que tal vez podríamos vernos en otro momento, ella solo me empujo hacia la puerta Y no es solo hoy. Ella actuó raro toda la semana. Todo lo hacia fino y elegante, y de pronto comenzó a evadirme. Y ahora quiere estar conmigo todo el tiempo— , Applejack cavaba el suelo con su pata, — ¡Yo no se que le pasa! Se que ha trepado por las paredes antes, pero nunca algo así. No tienes idea de porque, ¿verdad?

— Yo… no podría decirlo— , Fluttershy hablo con cuidado, tanto como ella quería explicarlo todo, no se atrevía a traicionar la confianza de Twilight. Era cierto que, incluso si sabía los sentimientos de Twilight, no podía rastrear exactamente su tren de pensamientos. — Creo que solo ha estado bajo mucha presión

— Eso es lo que todos los ponys dicen— , Applejack se froto la cabeza, — Nunca la vi tan mal, sin embargo. A veces siento que yo soy la única pony que piensa que algo anda mal con ella— , suspiro, — No me estoy volviendo loca también, ¿verdad?

— Oh, no—, Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, — Creo que tienes razón acerca de Twilight. Ella ha estado actuando muy extraño

— Es bueno saber que no me estoy perdiendo totalmente— , ella hizo una pausa, esperando a que Fluttershy dijera algo. Como no lo hizo, Applejack continúo. — Así que, uh, realmente tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, así que debería irme. Siento mucho haber arruinado tu ensayo. No arruine tu día, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no

— Bien entonces, voy a ir a tu concierto el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, ¿de acuerdo? Dime si descubres algo, cualquier cosa, sobre Twilight

Fluttershy asistió débilmente. — Hasta luego— . Ella sintió sus ojos cada vez mas pesados mientras observaba a Applejack galopar lejos. Con un suspiro, volvió a prestar atención a sus aves, que todavía estaban sentadas atentas en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Ella todavía necesitaba afinar la sintonía, pero no estaba de humor. — Creo que es todo por hoy. Practicaremos mañana

Ella cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Todo se sentía apretado, los ojos, la garganta, hasta el último músculo perdía su ventaja. Incluso su cerebro se negaba a funcionar sin problemas. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionada? Todos esos sentimientos exprimidos se juntaron en una masa hirviente. Con un gemido trabajado, ella arremetió contra el árbol con toda su frustración contenida. El árbol se estremeció ligeramente cuando su casco golpeo la corteza.

¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así? ¿Por qué todo tenia que acabar siempre igual?

* * *

><p>Rarity acomodaba los rizos de tela que cubrían su maniquí. Ella odiaba cuando esto sucedía. Algunos elementos abstractos del diseño eran innegables, indudablemente, y sin embargo, aun cuando su vida estaba alineada le era difícil no poner su casco en ningún aspecto en particular que necesitaba ser cambiado. El dilema no era difícil de corregir en cuestión, tanto como si debía ignorar el diseño y la forma del vestido a pesar de los defectos demasiado sutiles bajo su ojo critico, o desechar todo y rehacerlo desde cero. En un casco, dejar el diseño de esa manera limpiaría su horario, y el problema no seria bastante pronunciado al menos que un pony del mundo de la moda se diera cuenta. Por otro casco, ella realmente no tenía ningún otro asunto urgente, y la idea de poner todo perfecto la haría arrancarse su melena pelo a pelo. No literalmente, por supuesto, nunca dañaría intencionalmente su melena de esa manera.<p>

— ¡Hey, Rarity!

Ella salio de su concentración al oír el sonido de la voz de Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Si?— , ella aparto el maniquí a un lado y se dirigió a su visitante. En circunstancias normales, su respuesta seria un poco insolente, pero en ese momento ella agradeció la distracción, —¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por ti? No es frecuente verte en mi Boutique

— Si, es una situación extraña— , Rainbow Dash dio un paso con cautela hacia Rarity, mirando las hileras de vestidos como si temiera que uno de ellos chocara contra la pared detrás de ella.

— ¿Y que extraña situación seria?— , el buen estado de animo de Rarity disminuyo ligeramente al darse cuenta que Dash, obviamente, tenia un motivo serio.

— Twilight otra vez se volvió loca

— ¿Otra vez?— , Rarity se puso un casco en la frente, — Y ella estaba haciendo un buen progreso. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que paso?

— Pues no—, Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros, — Lo único que se es que Pinkie me dijo que Twilight entro en Sugarcube Corner y compro todo el stock de barras con granos de chocolate. ¿Recuerdas lo que causo Twilight por comer tantos granos?

— Lamentablemente— , Rarity se estremeció, — ¿Crees que tiene que ver con…?— , ella bajo la voz, — ¿… su amor por Applejack?

— ¿Eso crees?—, Rainbow rodó los ojos, —¿Por qué crees que vine aquí?

— ¿Qué esperas que haga?—, Rarity entrecerró los ojos. Comenzó a desear brevemente tener una orden pendiente para utilizar como excusa.

— Solo pensé que tu eres la primera pony que hablo con Twilight acerca de todo esto, y ya que estas… uh…— , Rainbow busco la forma correcta de decirlo, y rápidamente se dio por vencida, — Estas siendo un poco la reina del drama en todo este asunto, y…

— ¿Crees que soy la reina del drama, y como tal, estoy mejor equipada para hacer frente a la situación?

Rainbow Dash asintió con total naturalidad. —Mas o menos

Rarity miro al pegaso por un momento, Normalmente, ella sin quererlo probaría que la evaluación de Rainbow Dash era correcta, pero el momento de quiebre inminente de Twilight era una cuestión mas importante. — Dejando de lado tus comentarios sobre mis tendencias histéricas, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Serias tan amable de cuidar mi tienda mientras no estoy?

— ¿Cuidar la tienda? ¿Qué pasa si algún pony entra?

— Basta con echar nota y decirle que vuelva mañana si tiene preguntas— , Rarity se detuvo a mitad de camino de la puerta, — Ah, y si no vuelvo en una hora, asegúrate de alimentar a Opalescence. Su comida esta en el armario debajo del fregadero. También…— , la cara de Rarity se ensombreció, "Ni se te ocurra jugar con cualquiera de mis útiles de corte y confección. Lo sabré

— Espera, pero si…— , era demasiado tarde. Rarity ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

Rainbow Dash gimió y se dejo caer sobre el mostrador. — Maldición

* * *

><p>Apenas Rarity se acerco a la biblioteca, se dio cuanta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Primero de todo, sumado un signo escrito a casco con una breve explicación de la clausura temporal, un cartel gigante con la impresión CERRADO colgaba de la puerta de la biblioteca, Twilight lo había encontrado detrás de unas de las estanterías cuando ella se encerró por primera vez. Esta era quizás la tercera vez que lo utilizaba actualmente. En segundo lugar, Spike estaba deslomado en la puerta, completamente indiferente a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Pinkie. Si Pinkie no podía animar a algún pony o bien este estaba terriblemente mal, o el blanco de atención de Pinkie era un burro particularmente cínico. Y Spike sin duda no era un burro cínico. En tercer lugar, y no menos importante, eran los ocasionales sonidos que no eran gritos pero tampoco sollozos que procedían de la ventana superior del árbol.<p>

Pinkie se alegro al ver acercarse el unicornio blanco. — ¡Rarity! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! Yo estaba en la cocina de Sugarcube Corner enfriando este pastel, y luego escuche a Twilight enfrente de la tienda y yo estaba como "Debería decir ¡Hola!". Y lo hice. Y cuando salí, ella estaba comprando todo el stock de barras con chispas de chocolate. Tan pronto como me vio, se fue…— , Pinkie jadeo con tanta fuerza que se inflo un poco, — … y luego salio corriendo de la tienda. ¿Te acuerdas de lo paso la ultima vez que ella…?

Rarity suspiro y metió un casco en la boca de Pinkie. Normalmente, ella ni siquiera pensaría hacer algo tan grosero, pero el balbuceo de Pinkie era lo último que quería oír. — Si, estoy consciente. Rainbow Dash fue muy amable y me lo informo—, quito el casco y lo limpio en la hierba antes de volver su atención a Spike.

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente paso?

El dragón asintió. — Yo estaba horneando galletas cuando llego a casa con una bolsa gigante. Trate de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero soltó una especie de gemido, tomo algunos libros y el plato de galletas y se encerró en su cuarto. No se lo que esta haciendo allí

Rarity miro la ventana. — Meditando y pensando, es lo mas probable

— ¿Pescando?— , Pinkie ladeo la cabeza a un lado, — Yo no sabia que Twilight tenia dentro su propia…

— ¡Pensando! ¡Revolcándose miserablemente en… en lo que sea que uno se revuelca en esta circunstancia!

— ¿No sabes donde se revuelca?— , pregunto Pinkie, — Pensé que eran una experta en eso. Es por eso que mande a Rainbow a buscarte

— Eso pensé—, refunfuño Rarity, — Supongo que ahora que estoy aquí debo poner esa experiencia a trabajar

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?— , Pinkie corrió detrás de Spike y le dio un abrazo, — ¿Spike debería registrarlo todo y enviarlo a Celestia? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería poner un colchón debajo en caso de que Twilight escapara saltando por la ventana? ¿O tal vez debería cavar una fosa para que no pueda escapar corriendo?

— Ninguno de los dos será necesario— , ella se detuvo y toco su barbilla pensativa, — Aunque si no puedo sacarla, escribir una carta a Celestia podría no ser enteramente una mala idea. No se si ella escucharía a nadie mas. Esperemos no llegar a ese punto. Deséame suerte

— ¡Buena suerte!—, Pinkie saludo con entusiasmo, como si Rarity estuviera por emprender un viaje.

Rarity traspaso resueltamente la puerta de la biblioteca. La normalidad de la habitación la golpeo como una roca. No había cartas, ni gráficos, ni pilas desordenadas de libros de autoayuda, nada fuera de lo común al lado de una bandeja de recién horneadas galletas de chocolate en la mesa. Rarity tomo una antes de subir las escaleras. Ella necesitaría el chocolate.

— ¿Twilight? ¿Estas ahí?—, apretó la oreja contra la puerta. El único sonido que oía era un susurro tranquilo y nada más. Ella llamo a la puerta. — Twilight, soy yo, Rarity. ¿Puedes decirme lo que paso?

Twilight hizo un sonido vagamente infeliz que no formaba palabras. Rarity decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

— Twilight, solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor? Se que es doloroso, pero no puedo soportar verte así. ¿Te importa si entro?

Twilight hizo otro sonido indistinguible. Sonaba no muy diferente de "Uh… huh" afirmativo, pero Rarity quería estar segura.

— ¿Qué has dicho? No puedo oírte. ¿Esta bien si entro y hablo contigo?

— Entra—, la palabra agrietada quedo a medio camino, y era apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar la puerta, pero estaba definitivamente allí.

Rarity empujo la puerta. Twilight estaba acurrucada contra la cabecera de la cama, mirando un libro con los ojos enrojecidos, sus cascos temblaban mientras trataba de mantener el tomo estable. Un resplandor púrpura tenue ilumino la habitación al flotar una barra de chocolate de la enorme pila sobre la mesa y llevarlo a su boca.

— Hola—, murmuro con la boca llena de chispas.

Rarity suspiro. Bien podría empezar por la salud. — Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?

Twilight ni siquiera se molesto por levantar la vista del libro. — Terrible

—Puedo verlo—, Rarity se agacho un poco para ver el titulo, — Si te has reducido a leer la serie de Perdita Drake, algo debe estar profundamente mal. ¿Te importaría decirme porque te sientes tan terrible?

— Tome una decision

— Que tiene que ver con Applejack, obviamente

Twilight asintió sombría.

— ¿No creo que quieras decirme que paso?

— No

— No. ¿Por qué?

— No quiero pensar en eso—, ella oculto su rostro detrás del libro.

— Twilight, vas a tener que hacer frente a la situación en este momento. No puedes esconderte aquí el resto de tu vida

—Si, puedo

— ¿Y la comida?

— Spike puede conseguirla

— Esta bien, ¿Qué paso con los informes de la amistad? Difícilmente podrás escribir al menos que interactúes con otros ponys

— Pueden visitarme

Rarity frunció el ceño. Sus reservas de paciencia se agotaban mas rápido de lo que creía. Cualquiera sea el trauma que había sufrido Twilight, no podía merecer este tipo de reacción. Ella bufo y con un movimiento de su cuerno arrebato el libro de los cascos de Twilight.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Twilight, no deje a Rainbow Dash a cargo de mi tienda solo para verte revolcándote en tu propia miseria!— , dio un empujón fuerte a la pila de libros al lado de la mesa, esparciéndolos por el suelo. —En primer lugar, eres demasiado refinada para leer estas tonterías. En segundo lugar, no puedes comer esto— , ella señalo las barras de chocolate, — Incluso si son técnicamente saludables, tienen grasa y arruinarían tu tez. Pero lo mas importante, prometí que iba a seguir contigo hasta que resolvieras todo esto, y es obvio que no lo hiciste—. Se dejo caer en el extremo de la cama, —¡Por lo tanto, no me voy a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que paso!

— ¿Qué paso? ¡Eche a perder todo, eso es lo que paso!— , Twilight se hundió en las sabanas hasta que todo su cuerpo menos la parte superior de su cabeza desapareció, — Soy una idiota. Pase mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar como hacer que Applejack me quisiera, ¡y nunca paso por mi mente que yo solo era una molestia para ella todo el tiempo!— , ella se hundió aun mas en las sabanas, — ¡La única razón por la que estaba tan meticulosa fue para no estropear nuestra amistad, y termine tratándola como si no fuera mi amiga! ¡Es que… arruine todo!

Twilight se volcó y hundió la cara en la almohada. La cama temblaba mientras sus sollozos ahogados sacudían su cuerpo. Rarity suspiro y se deslizo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a colocar suavemente su casco sobre la espalda de Twilight. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo y de inmediato se lo pensó mejor. En ese momento, Twilight no necesitaba un consejo. Solo necesitaba un amigo.

* * *

><p>Rarity no sabia muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada allí, con cautela acariciando la melena de Twilight cuando ella grito en su colchón. Lo que señalo a Rarity que todo había pasado era el sonido de los sollozos de Twilight desvaneciéndose poco a poco en un gemido, y finalmente en el silencio. Satisfecha de que la mayor parte la catarata de lágrimas había terminado, empujo suavemente a su amiga.<p>

— ¿Ya soltaste todo fuera?

Twilight gimió cuando se volvió otra vez. Su voz se quebró mientras hablaba. — Un poco— , ella se froto la frente con ambos cascos, — Uf, me siento tan estupida. Hice todo ese trabajo y acabe de hacerlo todo peor. Debería habérselo dicho cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía. ¡No se que hacer! Applejack probablemente piensa que soy una idiota. O una tarada. ¡O las dos, incluso! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con ella después de esto?

— Twilight, solo piensa en esto por un momento…

— ¡He estado pensando en ello! ¡Es todo lo que he estado haciendo!

— Esta bien, piénsalo desde la perspectiva de Applejack, entonces

— ¿La perspectiva de Applejack?

— Si. Míralo desde su punto de vista. Por lo que sabe, solo has estado actuando realmente extraña ¿por cuanto, unos días? No puedo pretender saber como ella se siente, por supuesto, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que esta probablemente preocupada por ti

— Supongo que podría ser—, Twilight se quedo mirando el suelo, —Pero ella parecía tan enfadada…

— ¿Realmente, piensas que Applejack es ese tipo de pony que guarda rencor?— , Rarity puso una pata delantera a su alrededor, — Yo no he visto exactamente lo que sucedió, pero si lo piensas un poco, ¿fue realmente tan malo como para que Applejack ignore años de amistad solo porque se molesto un poco? Porque, si eso fue suficiente para sacar su lado malo, ella me habría expulsado de el pueblo hace años

Twilight consiguió relucir una débil risa. — Supongo que eso es cierto, sobre todo después de la pijamada

— ¡Exactamente! Estoy bastante segura de nunca te la vas a arreglar para molestarla peor de lo que yo hice ese entonces

— Esta todo muy bien, pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Todos mis planes fueron horriblemente mal. ¿Qué le voy a decir la próxima vez que la vea?

— Esa es una buena pregunta— , Rarity se detuvo a pensar un momento, — Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que llevo a toda esta situación? Tu misma lo dijiste antes

— Bueno, ella se enojo conmigo porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de sacar su lado bueno. Si hubiera tan solo contado todo, si no me hubiera molestado con toda esta intriga…Todavía no puedo creer que haya sido tan estupida. Debería haberla tratado como una amiga en vez de cómo…No se, un proyecto, un experimento, lo que sea— , Twilight golpeo su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama con frustración. — Ay…

— No tienes que despreciarte a ti misma por esto— , ella le dio un abrazo suave a Twilight, —No es demasiado tarde para tratarla como una amiga, ya sabes

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—, Twilight parpadeo varias veces y miro inquisitivamente a Rarity.

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír. Como Twilight podía ser inteligente, a veces podía ser, sin duda, lenta. — Usa la cabeza, Twilight. ¿Qué es lo que deberías haber hecho al principio?

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron cuando la comprensión la golpeo. — Yo debería habérselo dicho

— ¿Hay alguna razón para no decírselo ahora?

— ¡No puedo volcar esto en ella después de molestarla tanto! Tendría que…—, la excusa de Twilight se marchito antes de que Rarity dijera un fuerte "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!". — No. No la hay. Ella merece saberlo. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo, sin embargo? ¿Trato de prepararme de nuevo? Eso es lo que me metió en este lió para empezar. ¿Debería ir y decírselo ahora? Quiero decir, yo no quiero ocultarlo mas, pero no quiero solo parlotear al respecto— , puso sus mejores ojos de cachorrito, — ¿Podrías decirme como debo decírselo? ¡Tu sabes mucho mas acerca de esto que yo!

— Twilight, las únicas cosas que necesitas son tus propias palabras. Al final, esto es entre tú y Applejack, y no deberías escuchar lo que tienen que decir otros, sino debes escucharte a ti misma. No puede venir de mí, y desde luego no puede venir de un libro. Porque hay una cosa muy importante que debes saber: tú y solo tú sabes lo mucho que te preocupas por ella. Odio sonar cursi, pero cuando lo digas, necesitas hablar con el corazón— , ella golpeo el pecho de Twilight con un casco, — Yo no puedo hacer eso, y tampoco puede ningún otro pony. Olvídate de los libros, olvida lo que dicen los otros ponys. Piensa en Applejack, y dile todo lo que ella merece escuchar. Nada mas, y nada menos

— Tienes razón— , los labios de Twilight comenzaron a temblar. Con un repentino estallido de energía, lanzo sus patas delanteras para rodear a Rarity y abrazarla. — Gracias. Muchas Gracias. No se que haría sin ti. Siento molestarte tanto. Se que debo ser una molestia…"

— No hay de que, querida— , Rarity sonrió y devolvió en abrazo de Twilight. A pesar de que había sido de hecho una pequeña molestia, en aquel momento ella podía perdonar todo. — Es lo que hacen los amigos, después de todo

— ¡Hola, chicas!—, Spike pateo la puerta para abrirla, sus garras eran ocupadas por una enorme jarra casi tan grande como el. — Pinkie dijo que ustedes no podrían comer galletas sin leche, así que…oh— , el se detuvo en seco al ver a las dos ponys abrazándose en la cama. Su lengua vacilo durante unos segundos mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la escena. — Yo, uh, siento interrumpir. Volveré mas tarde

— Espera, espera. No es nada de eso—, Rarity se revolvió en la cama, — Twilight simplemente necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral. Y ahora, sospecho que lo mas probable es que necesite algunas galletas y leche"

"Si, algunas galletas y leche suena realmente bien ahora mismo", Twilight echo el cobertor a un lado y se sentó. "Estas barras de chocolate por otro lado…—, ella señalo la pila, —Supongo que te gustaría tomar algunas…

—Supongo que podría tomar algunas. ¿Spike, serias tan amable de traerme una bolsa, por favor?

— ¡A la orden!— , el dragón asintió entusiasmado y salio de la habitación. "Siento que estoy haciendo todo mal a veces", penso.

— Gracias de nuevo, Rarity— , Twilight sonrió. Era pequeña, pero autentica, — Realmente no se que haría sin ti

— Estoy segura que podrás lograrlo con el tiempo. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Recuerdo la primera vez que me enamore de un pony. Yo nunca hablo mucho de eso, pero…— , ella cerro la boca cuando Spike volvió a entrar, llevando un gran saco. El no querría oír eso.

— ¿Cuántas quieres?— , pregunto

— Oh, no lo se. Digamos la mitad. ¿Esta bien, Twilight?

— Claro. Estoy segura de que no necesito tantas. No se que estaba pensando— , ella se rió ante el tamaño de la pila. A pesar de que la mitad de las barras estaban en la bolsa de Rarity, era mucho mas grande de lo que debería. — Especialmente ahora que tengo las galletas de Spike—, se volvió hacia el dragón, —Son deliciosas, por cierto

—Por supuesto. Tengo la receta de la Sra. Cake, después de todo—, de repente se llevo la garra a su cara, —Me olvide de las copas. Enseguida vuelvo—. Una vez más corrió fuera de la habitación.

—Bueno, debo regresar a la tienda—, dijo Rarity mientras veía salir al dragón, —Si no vuelvo pronto, Dash podría ponerla de cabeza. Y de nuevo, si alguna vez necesitas un pony con quien hablar, voy estar allí. Solo recuerda, dile a Applejack lo que siente tu corazón

—Gracias—, Twilight asintió, —Adiós

Rarity salio por la puerta y se detuvo a mitad de camino. —En realidad, tengo un ultimo consejo. El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos es este fin de semana, ya sabes. Solo tenlo en cuenta

—Lo recordare. Nos vemos mas tarde

—Adiós—, saludo Rarity, —Y buena suerte—. Ella desapareció justo cuando Spike regreso con las copas.

— ¡Nos vemos mas tarde, Rarity!—, saludo con su garra libre antes de poner atención a Twilight. —¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Si, definitivamente—, Twilight sonrió mientras tomaba una de las copas y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Spike, —Gracias por las galletas, las necesitaba. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Pinkie sigue afuera? Has hecho un montón de galletas y necesitaría un poco de ayuda para comerlas todas

—¡Claro que si!—, una vez mas, salio.

Con un largo suspiro, Twilight se dejo caer sobre la cama. Por primera vez en semanas, se sentía relajada.

Un par de días más. En unos días mas estaría lista y no tendría que ocultar nada. No importaba la respuesta de Applejack. Lo importante es que ella lo sabría, como debería ser. Ella lo apreciaría mucho, por lo menos. Después de todo, amor o no amor, ella seguía siendo su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Uff. Y aquí concluye este pequeño arco argumental. Sinceramente, me resulto muuuuuuy dificil traducirlo. Al parecer el autor estaba bastante inspirado e hizo muchas descripciones y diálogos complicadisisimos. Pero bueno, ¿con que nos quedamos? Applejack esta preocupada por Twilight (normal, con todo lo que le hizo pasar), Fluttershy no entiende porque su amiga unicornio esta enamorada (y tiene una preocupación por algo que verán mas adelante), y Twilight finalmente entendió que en lo único que puede confiar es en su corazón. Gracias a Rarity, que a pesar de que es el personaje que menos me gusta de las Mane 6, en este fanfic se ha lucido bastante bien *aplausos pls*. Ya nos acercamos al momento clave: la confesión. ¿Como se tomara Applejack el amor que siente Twilight? ¿Como se lo tomaran el resto de los Apples? Demasiadas preguntas. Simplemente sigan disfrutando de esta divertida historia de JapaneseTeeth. ¡Adiós y gracias por leer! :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6: El deseo de amar

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Amigos y amigas...el momento que todos estábamos esperando...LA CONFESIÓN. En el anterior cap, Twilight recibio el apoyo y el impulso necesario para por fin decidirse y confesar su amor a Applejack. Pero no todo es tan facil como parece...dejen de comerse las uñas y comenzemos de una vez!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: El deseo de amar<strong>

"Esto es todo. Sin excusas, sin ir atrás. Antes de que el sol se ponga, hoy voy a decírselo"

* * *

><p>Twilight mordía nerviosamente su labio trataba de mantener sus ojos sobre Applejack. La pony de granja se encontraba en el otro extremo de la plaza de Ponyville, su cabeza se movía lentamente junto con el sonido del coro aviar de Fluttershy. Twilight apenas podía oír la música. También muchos otros pensamientos ocupaban su mente. ¿Cómo debería saludar a Applejack? ¿Debería hacerlo naturalmente e ir simplemente con un "Hola"? Pero, de nuevo, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que la última vez que hablo con Applejack, la impulso a explotar debido a la frustración. ¿Debería empezar con una disculpa? Ciertamente Applejack agradecería la honestidad y pediría una explicación para su extraño comportamiento. Por supuesto se la daría. Ella ofrecería una sonrisa ante los torpes intentos románticos de Twilight, le daría un abrazo, la invitaría de nuevo a Sweet Apple Acres para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre como ella realmente apreciaba la honestidad de Twilight. Entonces ella diría que era una verdadera suerte que Twilight haya sacado el tema, porque tenia la intención de decirle algo durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca lograba reunir el coraje para hacerlo…<p>

Twilight violentamente sacudió su cabeza y aplasto un casco en su frente. —Se realista, Twilight—, se dijo, —No te hagas tantas ilusiones. Applejack es una buena amiga, pero eso no significa que ella corresponda tus sentimientos. Ella es el elemento de la honestidad, después de todo, ella no dudara en decirlo. Si, va ser amable al respecto, pero…

Ella se estremeció. El único consuelo en esa eventualidad era la sensación de todo acabaría. Por lo menos, no lo ocultaría. Un "no" por respuesta era mejor a no tener una respuesta en absoluto, ¿o no? Por otra parte, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pregunta quería preguntar. ¿Había una pregunta? ¿Ella solo admitiría sus sentimientos y dejaría las cosas así? ¿Era eso todo lo que quería? Ella sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. Quería mucho más que eso. Sus ojos recorrieron la plaza. La verdadera pregunta era si ella se atrevía a ir tan lejos. El peso de la perspectiva la hizo estremecerse.

Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que el suelo temblaba. Sus pensamientos se estrellaron contra la realidad cuando el concierto de Fluttershy llego a su conclusión, y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir. Ella empezó a pisar con sus cascos, junto con el resto, haciendo todo lo posible para simular haber prestado atención. La multitud empezó a dispersarse. Trago saliva. Tal como ella imagino, Applejack se abría camino a través de los ponys hacia Fluttershy, con la intención de felicitarla por un trabajo bien hecho. Twilight respiro hondo y comenzó su acercamiento.

En el momento en que llego a Fluttershy, Applejack ya estaba allí.

—En especial me gusto la tercera canción—, estaba diciendo la pony naranja, —Tenia un muy buen ritmo

—Gracias—, Fluttershy inclino la cabeza ligeramente cuando acepto el cumplido, —Sabia que te gustaría. Me alegro que hayas venido. Después de… bueno, ya sabes

—Hey, yo dije que estaría aquí, así que no había manera de que me lo perdiera

—¡Hola! —, Twilight intento sonar confiada, —El concierto fue precioso, Fluttershy

—Me alegro que te haya gustado—, respondió la pegaso. Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha entre Twilight y Applejack. —Probablemente debería ponerme en marcha. Tengo que…uh, llevar las aves a casa. Nos vemos mas tarde—. Ella se escabullo fuera de la plaza, sus pájaros revoloteaban detrás de ella.

Twilight y Applejack estuvieron de pie durante un largo rato, en silencio, cada una esperando a que la otra tratara de decir algo. Twilight rompió el hielo primero.

—Así que es… fantástico verte aquí—, Twilight se rió torpemente.

—Si—, Applejack pateo una roca con su casco, —Bueno, le dije a Fluttershy que yo estaría aquí. Ya sabes, después de nuestra pequeña, uh… cosa. Siento mucho eso. Solo estaba un poco intratable porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Yo no quería ser tan dura contigo, y he estado tratando de pedir disculpas…

—¡Disculpa aceptada! —, Twilight cerro la boca cuando de dio cuenta de que había disparado el arma, —Er, quiero decir, yo debería disculparme. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que te estaba molestando y no trate de parar. No estaba pensando. Lo siento por molestarte tanto

—Oh, no te preocupes. Todos tenemos nuestros pequeños momentos después de todo. Aun así, parecía que te lo tomaste muy mal. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

—Um, de hecho, tenia la intención de hablarte acerca de eso—, Twilight respiro hondo. Una frase más y ella llegaría al punto del no retorno. —Mira, la razón por la que estuve actuando tan raro es que…

—¡Applejack! ¡Hey, Applejack!

Los ojos de Twilight se crisparon cuando vio a Apple Bloom galopando por la plaza del pueblo. Ella se detuvo en seco perfectamente delante de Applejack. La potranca recupero el aliento antes de continuar.

—Big Macintosh dijo que Granny Smith tiro un montón de barriles de manzanas, y necesita tu ayuda para ordenarlos. Además, yo estaba tratando de enseñar a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo como hacer manzanas acarameladas, pero algo salio mal y el caramelo se pego al horno de alguna manera. Ah, y la puerta de entrada esta rechinando como una fiera, por lo que es posible que necesite aceite—. Hizo una pausa para respirar, sin duda, preparándose para incluir más tareas que había que hacer. Applejack se adelantó poniendo un casco en la boca de su hermana.

—Esta bien, me hago una idea—, dijo ella, —Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la granja. Y tú también supongo. Vuelve a casa y empieza a limpiar, ¿de acuerdo?

Apple Bloom asintió sombriamente y se alejo al trote.

—Lo siento, Twilight, parece que necesito seguir adelante. ¿Esta bien si hablamos más tarde? Debería volver a Sweet Apple Acres antes de que Big Mac se vuelva loco

—Bueno, realmente…—, El cerebro de Twilight recordó la ultima vez que hablo con Applejack, —Esta bien. Pasare mas tarde en la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Así quedamos, entonces. Nos vemos luego, Twilight

—Adiós— Twilight sintió una mezcla de alivio y frustración sobre ella mientras miraba a Applejack desaparecer en la distancia. —Tan cerca…—, ella suspiro y comenzó su viaje de regreso a la biblioteca. O lo haría, si no hubiera sido interrumpida por una familiar erupción rosada salida de un arbusto cercano.

—¡Hey!

—¡Waaah! —, Twilight se tambaleo hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar un cabezazo de Pinkie Pie.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Eh? ¿Huh? ¿HUH?—, Pinkie puntuaba cada "huh" inclinándose un poco mas cerca.

—No—, resoplo Twilight y retrocedió, —Yo iba a hacerlo, pero Apple Bloom apareció en el peor momento posible para decirle a Applejack algunas cosas que ocurrieron en la granja, así que ahora tengo que esperar hasta esta noche

—Oh, eso esta mal. No vas a enloquecer de nuevo, ¿verdad? —, Pinkie comenzó a inclinarse mas cerca de nuevo, —Porque Sugarcube Corner se esta quedando sin barras de chocolate. Tal vez podrías reemplazarlas por galletas de avena. Estoy bastante segura de que tenemos algunas por allí

—No, no, esta bien—, dijo Twilight sacudiendo la cabeza, —He estado atrasando esto hace semanas, unas horas mas no harán la diferencia. Solo deseo terminar todo esto de una vez. Yo ni siquiera se que se supone que debo hacer con mi vida

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo se que podrías hacer! —, Pinkie levanto un pata, como si fuera una estudiante que espera que Twilight le de permiso para hablar.

Twilight rodó los ojos, sin saber si quería oír la sugerencia. La última cosa que necesitaba era más consejos. Demasiados consejos la habían metido en problemas. Por otra parte, si algún pony sabia como matar el tiempo… —Bueno, ¿Qué es?

—Chocolate—, Pinkie levanto una pata triunfante en el aire como si hubiera descubierto la cura para la viruela pony.

—Pinkie, no voy a pasar todo el día comiendo chocolate

—¡No, no, tu no comes chocolate, Applejack lo hace!

Twilight ladeo la cabeza a un lado, —Um, mi problema es que Applejack esta ocupada. No quiero molestarla aun mas

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir—, era el turno de Pinkie de negar con la cabeza, —Vamos, Twilight, ya sabes toda la historia aburrida sobre el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, ¿pero no sabes sobre esto? ¡Esto es lo que debes hacer el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos! ¡Tu le compras a tu Pony Muy Especial una caja de chocolates!

—Pero ella todavía no lo es—, Twilight bajo la voz, —Por mucho que me gustara, ¿no me estaría adelantando?

—Bueno, también es algo que le puedes dar a algún pony que quieres que sea tu Pony Muy Especial. Quiero decir, eso es lo que quieres, así que puedes hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Y a Applejack le encantaría tener una caja de chocolates. ¿A que pony no le gusta el chocolate? Bueno, estoy segura que hay alguno, pero probablemente no es Applejack. Quiero decir, podría usar alguna de esas matemáticas complicadas con todas esas letras y líneas onduladas para averiguar exactamente que tan probable es que a Applejack no le guste el chocolate, pero apuesto a que hay una pequeñisisima probabilidad

Twilight pensó. Pinkie tenía razón. No podía pensar que a algún pony no le gustara el chocolate. Lo mas cerca que podía llegar era con Rarity, pero su aversión por el chocolate era menos debido a su disfrute y más debido a los estragos que causaría en su figura.

—Comprarle una caja de bombones a Applejack, ¿eh? ¿Es eso realmente lo que los ponys hacen cuando se confiesan?

—Si—, asintió Pinkie, —Applejack probablemente sabe todo acerca de eso. Ella es muy tradicional, ya sabes—, ella rodeo con su pata delantera a Twilight y la atrajo hacia si, —No lo has oído de mi, pero la tienda de dulces de Bon Bon tiene una oferta especial el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos. Bueno, supongo que lo escuchaste de mi, pero no voy a dejar que tomes todo el crédito, ¿de acuerdo?

—Chocolate, ¿eh? Supongo que no puede hacer daño…

* * *

><p>Twilight asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la Tienda de Dulces de Bon Bon. Cuando oyó el sonido de la campana que colgaba sobre el marco, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retirarse y galopar a toda velocidad hacia la biblioteca. Con mucho más esfuerzo que la acción debería haber tenido, se obligo a caminar dentro de la tienda. Sorprendentemente, parecía estar vacía. Si comprar chocolates era una costumbre, ¿dónde estaban todos los ponys?<p>

—Hey, Twilight, ¿qué esta pasando?

Twilight se dio la vuelta para ver a Lyra sentada en una de las mesas enfrente de la ventana, con su arpa en sus cascos.

—Oh, uh, buenas tardes—, Twilight suspiro de alivio. Ella esperaba encontrarse con Applejack. La gran ironía la habría matado. —¿Qué haces sentada adentro en un día como este?

—Bueno, es el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, y pensé en venir y pasar por lo menos un rato con Bon Bon. Es el momento perfecto para salir con algún pony que te importa, ¿sabes? —, toco una de las cuerdas del arpa y se encogió ante la disonancia. Ella pellizco una de las llaves y toco la cuerda de nuevo. —Eso me gusta mas. Lastima que hoy siempre esta ocupada, sin embargo

—No se ve muy ocupada para mi—, Twilight asintió con la cabeza ante la falta de cualquier otro pony en la tienda.

—Si, eso es porque la mayoría de los ponys recogen sus chocolates antes de tiempo. Los únicos clientes que vienen son los ponys que se olvidan que día es hoy—, toco con su casco a lo largo todas las cuerdas del arpa. Armonioso, pero un poco apagado. —Y la mayoría de ellos vinieron esta mañana. Bon Bon esta ocupada porque no ha tenido tiempo para limpiar después de la fiebre de ayer y tiene que hacerlo ahora. La ayudaría, pero…—, Lyra se rió entre dientes mientras se frotaba la parte superior de su cabeza, —La ultima vez que trate de ayudarla con las cosas en la trastienda termine atrasándola aun mas—. Ajusto otra perilla de la lira. —¿Por qué has venido aquí, de todos modos?

—Oh, esta bien…—, Twilight se tomo un momento para considerar como podía decir lo menos posible, —Estoy aquí para comprar un poco de chocolate

—Bueno, es una tienda de chocolate—, dijo Lyra. Twilight no podía decir si ella estaba siendo sarcástica. —¿Quieres comprar para algún pony en particular? — el unicornio menta sonrió y levanto una ceja, —¿Algún pony especial?

—Yo, uh…—, Twilight de repente sintió su cara calentarse demasiado.

—Si, eso pensé—, se rió Lyra, —¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Preferiría no decirlo—, murmuro Twilight, —No se como va a reaccionar, y lo mantendré en privado hasta averiguar lo que siente

—Oh, así que es tu primera confesión, ¿eh?

Twilight asintió tímidamente.

—¡Bueno, solo hay una cosa que hacer al respecto! —, Lyra salto se la silla, —¡HEY BON BON!

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Lyra?—, una voz que sonaba irritada vino de detrás del mostrador. Mas tarde, Bon Bon se precipito desde la habitación trasera. Su piel y su delantal estaban salpicados de chocolate y azúcar en polvo, el estado de su melena habría causado un desmayo por parte de Rarity. Sus ojos estaban ojerosos. —Ya casi termino la limpieza de la…—, ella se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Twilight. Ella inmediatamente se aclaro la garganta, se aliso la melena, se ajusto el delantal y adopto un acento mas refinado. —Bienvenida a la Tienda de Dulces de Ponyville. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Twilight abrió la boca para responder, pero Lyra se adelanto. — ¡Nuestra amiga esta a punto de confesarle su amor a un pony por primera vez! Creo que ella necesita una de tus cajas especiales para eso, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto!—, Bon Bon mostró la sonrisa mas amplia que Twilight había visto nunca, —¡Voy a buscar una! Solo un momento—, ella inmediatamente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro del mostrador, arrebatando una cuidada selección de dulces de las vitrinas.

Twilight se volvió a Lyra, —¿Qué es la caja especial?

—Oh, eso—, Lyra se sonrojo ligeramente, —Es la caja de chocolates que le di a Bon Bon la primera vez que le pedí que fuera mi Pony Muy Especial. Siempre que algún pony viene a conseguir chocolates para una confesión, Bon Bon le da esa caja. Dice que les da una mayor posibilidad de conseguir un si

—¿Funciona?

Lyra sonrió, —Ciertamente me funciono

—¿Funciono para algún pony mas alguna vez?

—No lo se—, dijo Lyra con un encogimiento de hombros, —Realmente no controlo eso. No recibimos ninguna queja, sin embargo, por lo que debemos estar haciéndolo bien

—Ya veo—, Twilight se mordió el labio, debatiendo si hacer la pregunta que actualmente dominaba su mente, —Lyra, ¿te importa se te hago una pregunta… personal?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —, asintió Lyra, —¡Yo no podría contestar, pero puedes preguntar!

—Antes de que tu, uh, le preguntaras a Bon Bon si quería ser tu Pony Muy Especial… ¿eran amigas antes de eso?

—Oooohhh…—, Lyra sonrió con complicidad, y Twilight de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ella sabia porque la pregunta había surgido, —Si ayuda, si, éramos amigas. Inseparables desde que éramos pequeñas flancos en blanco

Twilight suspiro; Lyra parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que no había razón para no hacer otra más. —Por lo tanto, ¿que hizo que te dieras cuenta de que querías… mejorar la relación? ¿Fue difícil?

—Realmente no se que lo causo—, Lyra probo la lira una vez mas, y asintió con satisfacción. Empezó a tocar las cuerdas, llenando la tienda con una suave melodía. —Un día yo solo sentí que estábamos gastando mas tiempo juntas que con cualquier otro pony, y ese fue el momento exacto en que empecé a querer cosas. Así que solo le dije que pensaba en ella como algo mas que una amiga y las cosas se enrollaron un poco desde allí. Quiero decir, eso me ponía de los nervios, pero yo no podía decirle, ¿sabes?

—Si, ya se como se siente

—Claro que me asuste al pensar que ella no se sentía de esa manera, pero a veces solo hay que arriesgarse

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿No tenias miedo de perderla?

—Un poco, pero cuando me puse a pensar, me di cuenta de que no tenia nada de que preocuparme—, ella puso sus ojos sobre Bon Bon un momento, —Nos conocimos durante tanto tiempo y sufrimos bastante juntas que yo sabia que incluso si ella no quería un romance, seguiría siendo mi amiga. Si ella no se preocupaba por mí de esa forma, todavía se preocupaba por mí. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Twilight asintió, —Si. Si, eso ayuda mucho. Gracias

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer

—¡Y aquí tienes! —, Bon Bon coloco con cuidado una caja sobre el mostrador. Roja y en forma de corazón, atada con una cinta color rosa.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —, Twilight la admiro antes de colocarla cautelosamente en su alforja. —¿Cuánto te debo?

—Es para ti, de parte de la casa

—¿En serio? —, Twilight miro a Bon Bon, —¿Estas segura?

—Por supuesto—, asintió Bon Bon, —Es una ocasión especial, después de todo. Nunca has confesado tu amor a ningún pony antes, ¿verdad?

Twilight negó con la cabeza

—En ese caso, espero que nunca vuelvas aquí—, dijo Bon Bon, —Tómalo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada mas

—Entiendo—, Twilight no acababa de comprenderlo todo, pero entendía lo suficiente, —Gracias

—¡Buena suerte! —, dijo Lyra mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Tan pronto como la cerro, se volvió para Bon Bon. —Entonces, ¿Quién crees que sea el pony con suerte? Yo iba a adivinar Cheerilee, pero suena como que Twilight tiene los ojos puestos para uno de sus amigos

—¿Cheerilee? —, Bon Bon rodó los ojos, —¿Por qué en nombre de Celestia dirías Cheerilee?

—Bueno, ella va la biblioteca siempre

—¡Claro que si, ella es maestra!

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, ambas son… ¿algo moradas?

Bon Bon se limito a mirarla.

—¿Qué? —, Lyra dejo de tocar su lira, —Ahora se que pony es. ¡Apuesto que es Rainbow Dash! Se que si yo la invitara a salir, estaría muy nerviosa. Probablemente ella no se preocuparia por rechazarme en voz baja

—Lo juro, a veces no entiendo como funciona tu mente—, dijo Bon Bon sacudiendo la cabeza, —¿De verdad crees que un pony como Twilight tendría sentimientos por alguien tan loca como Rainbow Dash? Creo que es mas probable que tenga la mira puesta en una amiga menos salvaje, como Fluttershy, o esa pony cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, la que trabaja en la Boutique

—Rarity, Bon Bon. No entiendo por que tienes tantos problemas para recordar su nombre

—Si, si, ella

—Eso seria muy aburrido, aunque…—, Lyra sonrió con picardía, —¿Quieres apostar? La perdedora tiene que limpiar

Bon Bon resoplo, — En primer lugar, no convertiré los esfuerzos románticos de un pony en un juego, y en segundo lugar tu versión de limpiar la casa implica nada mas que barrer el polvo debajo del sofá

—Bien, bien, me hago una idea. ¿Seguro que no quieres mi ayuda para limpiar atrás?

—Estoy bastante bien, querida. Ya casi esta—, ella se inclino hacia Lyra, —Me vendría bien un poco de buena música para aliviar mi dolor de cabeza un poco, sin embargo

—Voy a tocar todos tus favoritos entonces

—Gracias—, Bon Bon dio a Lyra un beso en la mejilla y volvió a la limpieza.

* * *

><p>Cuando Twilight troto de vuelta a la biblioteca, su mente estaba dividida en tres secciones, las cuales actualmente parecían hacer su mejor esfuerzo por expulsar las demás.<p>

La sección uno estaba en éxtasis. Lyra y Bon Bon eran la prueba viviente de que la transición de una relación de "amistad" a "pareja" era posible. Twilight no leyó mucho material que abordara el tema del romance, pero lo poco que había leído le dio la idea de que cuando uno trata de salir con un amigo, nada podría posiblemente seguir, pero si un desastre absoluto y sin paliativos. Pero ahora que poseía pruebas de lo contrario, la sección primera de su cerebro quería cambiar su cuerno por alas y girar hacia el cielo para celebrar. No había ninguna razón para esperar que no tuviera éxito.

La sección dos quería solo dar a la sección uno una bofetada sobre su cabeza metafórica. La situación de Lyra y Bon Bon era cualquier cosa menos típica, y no era tan similar a la suya de todos modos. Ellas son mejores amigas desde mucho antes que Twilight conociera a Applejack, siempre habían compartido un vinculo especial entre si. No era como la posición de Twilight, que no construyo una relación especial fuera de su circulo de amigos. Y solo porque realizara con éxito la transición de amigos a más que amigos no significaba que tuviera garantía de lograrlo. Y dado el caso, la negociación de su cuerno por alas seria una decisión completamente estupida. Ella tenía una cutiemark de magia, y el cuerno era bastante importante.

La sección tres ignoraba el debate entre las otras secciones y repetidamente insistía que de alguna manera todos los ponys en el pueblo tuvieron la capacidad de ver la caja de bombones en su alforja y sabían exactamente a quien estaba destinada. Naturalmente, la primera reaccion de ellos seria correr directo hacia Applejack e informarle todo. La sección tres, obviamente, no era lógica, y por lo tanto se imagino que no había ninguna razón para decidir entre cuerno y alas, cuando podía tener ambas cosas.

Twilight gimió. El esfuerzo de evitar que su mente se rompiera en mil pedazos le daba un dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad para resolverlo. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de inmediato de dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir la paz y tranquilidad tan pronto como quería. Rainbow Dash estaba revoloteando alrededor de la biblioteca. A medida que el pegaso notaba la presencia de Twilight, ella dejo de volar en círculos y se acerco.

—¡Hey, Twilight! Hoy es el gran día, ¿eh?

—¡Shh! —, Twilight arrastro a Rainbow Dash en el aire con su magia y metió una pata en la boca del pegaso, —¡El hecho de que se lo vaya a decir no significa que todos los ponys tengan que saberlo! Entremos—. Ella se lanzo dentro de la biblioteca, remolcando a Dash detrás.

—Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Es secreto—, Rainbow Dash dejo su cola fuera del alcance de Twilight, —Así que, Pinkie me dijo que tu primer intento se detuvo en seco por Apple Bloom. ¿Qué vas hacer ahora, formular el plan B? O el N, dado que eres tu

—No, no, no. ¡No mas planes! Eso es lo que me ha dejado mal parada antes. Yo quiero hablar con Applejack, no darle un discurso—, Twilight tomo asiento, —En este momento trato de descansar un poco antes del encuentro de esta noche. Tal vez tome una siesta. No pude dormir en toda la noche

Rainbow Dash asintió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Twilight. —Si, eso es probablemente una buena idea. Es difícil ser impresionante cuando estas cansado. ¿Por qué crees que tomo tantas siestas?

—Sabia que tenia que haber alguna razón para eso…—, Twilight rodó los ojos.

—Pero, en serio—, Rainbow Dash rodeo con su pata a Twilight, —Se que muchos nervios nerviosos pueden alborotarte. Te sientes nerviosa, ¿no?

—Obviamente

—Bueno, en realidad no puedo decirte como eliminar los nervios, porque lo he intentado y no funciona. Pero aquí la siguiente cosa asombrosa. Solo trata de olvidar todo lo que te esta volviendo loca y simplemente has lo que sea que haces normalmente. Como ir al mercado o escribir un informe de la amistad o estudiar historia ecuestre o algo así

—No se si va a funcionar. No se que hacer

—Esta bien, te diré que hacer. Me quedare aquí y te haré olvidar a Applejack

—Uh, Dash, eso es un poco…

—Busca el juego Battlecloud, y yo traeré el almuerzo. Vamos a pasar el rato. ¿Suena bien?

Twilight sonrió. —Si, me gusta eso

—Increíble. Apuesto a que vuelvo con la comida antes de que encuentres el juego. ¡Preparados, listos, VAMOS! —, ella salio disparada por la puerta, dejando a Twilight riendo para sus adentros.

Twilight respiro hondo. Se sentía mejor ya.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Twilight se crisparon. Esto era un misterio semejante al Pinkie sentido. El logro de ganar en Battlecloud fue puramente un golpe de suerte. Ya sea que haya adivinado la ubicación de las piezas de su oponente, o no. Y, sin embargo…<p>

—¡Wee, gane de nuevo! —, Rainbow hizo una voltereta de celebración en el aire, —Eso es, ¿diecisiete partidos seguidos?

—¿Cómo? —, Twilight agito sus patas delanteras, —¡No hay estrategia! ¡Solo le das a los números hasta lograr algo! No puedes ganar tantos partidos seguidos

Dash se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla, —¿Me estas acusando de hacer trampa? Se que ignore las reglas un poco en la competición de ponys de hierro, pero vamos. No es como si hubiera un premio o algo

—No, no, no estoy diciendo que estas usando trucos—, Twilight negó con la cabeza, —Es simplemente extraño, es todo: estadísticamente hablando debería haber ganado por lo menos un par de juegos hasta ahora

—Bueno, supongo que soy demasiado cool para las estadísticas, entonces—, Dash cruzo las patas delanteras con satisfacción, —En serio, Twilight, a estas alturas deberías saber que no todo se puede hacer a base de números. Esa es la razón por la que sigo ganándote

Twilight levanto una ceja, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, eres tan quisquillosa acerca de todo que por lo general puedo adivinar donde pones tus piezas. Siempre tratas de dejar espacio de manera uniforme, por lo que una vez que descubro uno es fácil averiguar donde están los demás

—Oh—, Twilight miro abajo hacia su tablero. Las fichas estaban alineadas prolijamente.

—Mira, esto es porque el enfoque de cerebrito no siempre funciona—, el pegaso se rió entre dientes, —A veces hay que centrarse menos en las reglas del juego y mas en el pony con el que juegas. ¿Ahora quieres ir a por el mejor de treinta y siete?

—No, creo que ya he tenido suficiente Battlecloud por un día. Además, es casi la hora de ir a Sweet Apple Acres

Rainbow Dash miro el reloj. —Si, supongo que si. El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, ¿no es cierto?

—Si, realmente lo hace—, Twilight respiro hondo, —Voy a comprobar que todo este limpio y luego seguiré mi…—, fue interrumpida por Dash dejando caer las alforjas sobre su espalda.

—La limpieza puede esperar. Debes irte antes de que los nervios jueguen contigo de nuevo—, el pegaso empujo al unicornio hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Todavía no estoy lista! —, Twilight intento clavar sus cascos en el suelo, —¡Basta! ¡No quiero…Whoa! —, ella se libero de Rainbow Dash justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada por la puerta principal de la biblioteca. Rarity asomo su cabeza con un jadeo melodramático.

—Twilight, ¿estas bien?

—Estoy bien—, Twilight lanzo una breve mirada a Dash.

—Gracias a Celestia—, Rarity suspiro de alivio, —Yo pensé en pasar por aquí para asegurarme de que llegaras a tiempo a tu… cita y cuando llegue te oí gritar. Tenia miedo de que, uh, tuvieras otro episodio

—Nah, Twilight es cool—, dijo Rainbow Dash, —La mantuve ocupada

—Ya veo—, Rarity observo el tablero de juego en la mesa en medio de los restos de la cena a medio comer, —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Algo nerviosa, en realidad—, Twilight se sentó en el suelo, —Es que casi no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Hay tantas cosas… cosas que van a cambiar. Y yo no se si quiera eso

—A veces, el cambio es inevitable, querida—, Rarity dio a Twilight una suave palmada en el hombro, —Tus sentimientos cambiaron un poco, y había que hacer algo al respecto. Al menos sabes que decir cuando las cosas sean diferentes

—No se trata solo de mi, sin embargo. Es… todo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se va a sentir Applejack cuando se entere de que tu lo sabias antes que ella? ¿Y si se enoja contigo porque guardaste el secreto? ¡Seria culpa mía por arrástrate en esto! ¿Qué pasa si…?

Rainbow Dash la detuvo, tapando la boca del unicornio púrpura con un casco. —¿Puedes cortarla? Si AJ tiene problemas con nosotras, vamos a tratarlos nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te ayude porque eres mi amiga y porque yo quería. Eso no es culpa tuya, así que deja de preocuparte por eso

—Por extraño que sea, Rainbow Dash tiene razón, querida—, dijo Rarity, —Te aconseje porque quería hacer que todo esto sea posible. Tú no puedes soportar ninguna culpa de los efectos secundarios hipotéticos de tu confesión. No seria capaz de considerarme tu amiga si no estaba dispuesta a involucrarme. Ahora ve y dile lo que sientes, y olvídate de nosotras por el momento. Se que puedes hacerlo, Twilight

—Pero…

—Oh, no, no—, interrumpió Rainbow, —Nada de peros. Estas tan lista como nunca lo has estado. ¡Ahora ve a por ello! —, una vez mas empujo a Twilight, esta vez, el unicornio no opuso resistencia y se encontró en la puerta. Se armo de valor para salir a la noche, pero la voz de Rarity la detuvo.

—Ah, y Twilight…

Twilight miro por encima de su hombro, —¿Si?—

—Solo recuerda que como sea que Applejack reaccione, todavía estaremos aquí para ti, ¿okay?

Twilight sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y galopo afuera.

* * *

><p>Twilight apenas había salido de la biblioteca cuando de repente se dio cuenta de otra presencia en la calle. Se detuvo y oyó el sonido de una delicada garganta que se aclaraba.<p>

—¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tu?

—Si, soy yo—, el pegaso revoloteo fuera de unos arbustos donde antes estaba, —Es que… uh, ¿cómo fueron las cosas con Applejack?

—De hecho, no le he dicho aun. Algo ocurrió y tuve que irme—, Twilight se rió nerviosamente, —De hecho voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo

—Oh, ya veo—, dijo Fluttershy en voz tan baja que Twilight apenas la oyó, —Yo solo venia a ver como estabas. Creo que voy a dejarte ir

—Bueno, me alegra saber que te importo lo suficiente como para comprobar si estaba bien—, dijo Twilight, —Te haré saber como va

—Um, Twilight…—, el unicornio miro a Fluttershy, que la miraba mordiéndose el labio, como si estuviera probando las palabras con la lengua antes de dejarlas fuera de su boca. —Buena suerte

Twilight sonrió. —Gracias—. Ella respiro hondo y volvió a su trote apresurado hacia la granja. Tenia que llegar antes de que su compostura se derrumbara por completo.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro rodillas de Twilight se tambaleaban mientras trotaba a lo largo del camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres. A pesar de solo tener un objeto en su alforja, sentía que pesaba una tonelada. El granero se cernía sobre ella, recortado por el sol poniente. Nunca en un millón de años podría haber imaginado que un lugar tan acogedor y agradable podría parecer tan imponente. Su casco temblaba cuando ella lo levanto y golpeo la puerta. La mitad superior de la puerta se abrió y Apple Bloom saco la cabeza.<p>

—¡Buenas noches, Twilight! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo, eh, solo quiero hablar con tu hermana—, Twilight hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar indiferente y fracaso miserablemente. Por fortuna Apple Bloom no pareció darse cuenta. —¿Esta aquí?

—Claro, voy por ella—, la potranca se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando a Twilight de pie torpemente en la puerta, preguntándose si seria aceptable entrar. Hace unas semanas ella no lo habría siquiera pensado, pero por el momento se produjo una creencia inexplicable en su cabeza que hacerlo de alguna manera desagradaría a Applejack de alguna vaga manera. Claro, ella quería ser puramente racional, no había ninguna razón para no ir adentro. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no tenía razón para correr el riesgo. Bien podía esperar afuera, era hermosa la noche de todos modos.

—Twilight, ¿qué haces de pie ahí? —, el unicornio salto cuando Applejack se asomo, —¡Adelante!

—G…Gracias—, ella balbuceo mientras a tientas trataba de correr el pestillo.

—Puedes usar tu telekinesis, Twi—, dijo Applejack con una risita.

—Oh, esta bien—, el pestillo brillo con un aura violeta y se abrió.

Applejack asintió dentro de la casa, —Y bien, ¿vas a entrar?

Twilight trago el nudo en su garganta y siguió a Applejack adentro.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? —, pregunto la pony de tierra, —Has estado un poco rara estas ultimas semanas. Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti

—Si, eso es en parte el porque quería hablar contigo—, sus ojos parecían estar haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para evitar el contacto visual, pero se obligo a mirar a la derecha de Applejack. —¿Te importa si vamos a algún sitio un poco mas… privado?

—Si, claro—, una mirada momentánea de Twilight identifico confusión en el rostro de Applejack, —Podemos salir de nuevo. Todavía esta bastante agradable afuera

—Esta bien—, Twilight respiro profundamente mientras seguía a Applejack hacia el patio trasero.

—Entonces, ¿te importaría decirme que esta pasando?

—Bueno, es…—, la garganta de Twilight estaba tan seca que apenas podía hablar, —¿Me prometes escucharme hasta que termine, por lo menos?

—Por supuesto

—Bien entonces—, Twilight trago saliva y se obligo a mirar a los ojos de Applejack cuando ella comenzó a hablar, —Bueno, no estoy segura como decir esto, así que solo voy a empezar desde el principio. Yo… yo siempre trate de asegurarme de pasar algún tiempo con todas las ponys todas las semanas. Ya sabes, ayudando a Pinkie a hornear cosas, siendo modelo para los vestidos de Rarity, supongo que ya lo sabes. Quería asegurarme de que no estaba descuidando a ninguna de mis amigas. Era genial. Entonces, sucedió algo, no sabia lo que era, o incluso cuando comenzó. No me había dado cuanta al principio, pero empecé a ver que ponía esto sobre cualquier otra cosa. No era que cuando todo el mundo me visitaba tenía una tarea, o que yo no disfruto ni nada. Todavía me gustaba ir a Sugarcube Corner, o a la casa de campo con Fluttershy, o lo que sea. Pero de alguna manera yo seguía viniendo aquí mas a menudo, y no podía asegurar por mi casco porque

Applejack inclino la cabeza. Twilight podía casi ver que estaba empezando a armar el rompecabezas. Se obligo a seguir antes de que Applejack pudiera reaccionar.

—Estaba empezando a volverme loca. Sentía que algo estaba mal, que estaba descuidando a mis amigas. No me sentía bien. No era justo tener un lugar favorito donde ir. No sabía porque me ocurría eso, y me asuste. Me asuste mucho. No tenia idea de lo que debía hacer. Entonces tuve suerte. Sentí que tenía que hablar con algún pony al respecto, solo para aliviarme, y Rarity estaba allí. Hable cosas con ella, y me ayudo a entenderlo. Ella me ayudo a darme cuenta de que por mucho que yo quisiera tratar a mis amigas por igual, no podía hacerlo. Algo había cambiado. No es que me guste un pony menos que otro. Yo… no sabía que era. Sentí que apenas sabía el significado de tener amigos, y pensé que había algo malo en mí. Todas seguían siendo mis amigas, pero algo era diferente. Había algo diferente en ti

Los ojos de Applejack se agrandaron. Twilight intento mantener la voz firme. Sus ojos se cerraron, sin atreverse a correr el riesgo de ver lo que su amiga iba a hacer cuando se enterara de la verdad.

—Applejack, Yo…—, Twilight respiro profundamente y forzó las palabras, —Creo que estoy enamorada de ti—, ella no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de Applejack lo suficiente para ver su reacción. Ella miro sus cascos. —No entiendo como ni porque sucedió, y todavía no estoy segura de lo que aun significa, en realidad. Se que debería habértelo dicho antes. Estaba asustada de lo que podrías decir. Yo no quería correr el riego de arruinar nuestra amistad. Quería que todo siguiera igual, e intente tan duramente enterrar todo este asunto. Pero no pude, cada día lo mantuve oculto, simplemente iba de mal en peor. Lo siento mucho. He intentado hacer todo bien, pero yo acabe volviendo todo completamente mal. Termine diciéndole a Pinkie, a Rainbow, a Fluttershy… debería haber ido directamente hacia ti. Yo soy una idiota, pero no sabia que hacer. Las necesitaba. Si no fuera por ellas no se si incluso tendría el coraje de estar aquí ahora. Siento que arrastre a todos, cuando debería haber sido entre tú y yo. Siento haberlo mantenido en secreto. Es por eso que tengo que explicarlo todo. No era justo ocultártelo cuando te afecta mas que cualquier otro pony

La voz de Twilight comenzó a quebrarse. Podía sentir las lágrimas brotando en las esquinas de sus ojos. —Yo…me preocupo mucho por ti, y no pude… eres una de mis mejores amigas y no te trate como una. Lo siento mucho y solo espero que puedas perdonarme por manejar todo tan mal…

Twilight hizo una pausa y se enjuago las lágrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella ya dijo todo lo que podía pensar. Todo lo que quedaba era controlar los daños.

—Así que yo, eh… te compre esto…—, señalo la caja de chocolates en su alforja. Tan pesada como la había sentido, parecía pequeña ahora que flotaba en el aire. —Quiero decir, es el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, y pensé que no podría decirte esto sin darte algo. Se que no es mucho, pero quiero que lo tengas—, Twilight ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar si Applejack aceptaba la caja —Yo necesitaba saber como me sentía. Esperaba tanto que por un milagro te sintieras de la misma forma, y que a lo mejor ("no puedo creer que este diciendo esto") tal vez podrías ser mí… Pony Muy Especial. Se que probablemente no va a suceder, pero quiero que seas honesta conmigo. Quiero que seas mi Pony Muy Especial, de verdad. Me tomo mucho tiempo admitir a mi misma que ni puedo pretender que lo seas. Pero… entiendo si no quieres. Después de todo, después de digerir todo a la vez… yo no quiero que digas si, si no quieres. Si no quieres hablar conmigo o verme de nuevo, permaneceré lejos. Solo espero que por lo menos, todavía seas mi amiga, a pesar de que estropee todo

Twilight mantuvo los ojos cerrados. No estaba lista para abrirlos. Una vez que lo hiciera, todo cambiaria. No importaba la mirada en el rostro de Applejack, las cosas no pondrían ser las mismas entre ellas de nuevo. Ese fue el último momento de su vieja amistad. El mundo estaba en silencio excepto por las hojas, la brisa en la distancia.

—Twilight…

Twilight convoco hasta la última pizca de coraje inactivo y abrió los ojos. Applejack, contra todo lo pronosticado, estaba sonriendo. Era una pequeña sonrisa, no una de alegría desenfadada, pero una de tranquilidad y confort. Twilight sintió que su rostro estallaba en llamas cuando la granjera coloco suavemente su pata en su hombro.

—Twilight…Yo… Esto es mucho mas de lo que puedo cargar…—, Applejack parpadeo varias veces y sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de limpiar pensamientos innecesarios, así como sacudía el rubor pronunciado de sus mejillas. —Quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Twilight asintió en silencio.

—Siempre voy a ser tu amiga, ¿okay? Nada nunca va a cambiar eso. Por extraño que sea esto, yo nunca te voy a odiar por algo como esto. Bien. ¿Recuerdas eso, no?

Twilight asintió de nuevo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que gustosamente me hablaras de cómo te sientes, incluso si te llevo mucho tiempo. Supongo que fue muy duro para ti decirlo y significa mucho que tu te preocupes tanto por mi para decírmelo todo

Twilight sorbió ruidosamente, y se aclaro la garganta. —Gracias. Tenia tanto miedo de arruinarlo todo—, sus labios temblorosos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez las cosas no serian tan malas como había pensado. —Así que, yo, eh, odio presionar, pero todavía no se… bueno. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —, Applejack inclino la cabeza.

—Bueno, es… quiero decir, ya sabes como me siento—, Twilight cavo el suelo con una pata, —…pero yo no se como te sientes. Quiero decir, se que es un poco pronto, pero yo estaba, uh, preguntándome si, bueno, ya sabes…

—¿Quieres saber si quiero ser tu Pony Muy Especial?

—Si—, suspiro Twilight, —Eso seria muy lindo—. Se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a esperar nada. Se consoló con la idea de que cualquiera fuera la respuesta, por lo menos todo acabaría. Amiga o novia, al menos lo sabría.

—Twilight…—, Applejack se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo. Por el momento, no podía soportar ver a su amiga a los ojos y volvió su mirada a la tierra. —La verdad es que, bueno… no se. Nunca me ha gustado un pony de esa manera. Es que no se muy bien que hacer

Twilight dio un pequeño paso hacia delante. —¿Es…? ¿Estas segura?

—¡No! Ese es el único problema. No estoy segura de nada ahora—, Applejack comenzó a masajear su frente con un casco. —Quiero decir, por un segundo estaba confundida cuando trate de averiguar lo que sentías por mi. Yo no puedo entender esto en un par de minutos—, hizo una pausa y observo la expresión ligeramente alicaída de Twilight. Cuando volvió a hablar, había una notable preocupación en su voz. —Twilight, no estoy diciendo que no, pero tampoco digo si. Solo necesito un tiempo para reflexionar, ¿de acuerdo?—, ella levanto un casco y lo puso en la mejilla de Twilight, mirándola a los ojos. —Te prometo que voy a darte una respuesta, pero ahora mismo no puedo. Realmente deseo poder, pero…—, se voz se desvaneció mientras trataba de pensar algo mas que decir.

—Yo… lo entiendo—, Twilight inclino la cabeza con un reconocimiento débil.

—Vamos a estar bien, Twilight. Se que las cosas probablemente vas a ser diferentes entre nosotras de aquí en adelante, pero pase lo que pase no voy dejar de quererte un montón, ¿de acuerdo? Lo resolveremos

—Gracias—, dijo Twilight, apenas capaz de pronunciar las palabras, —No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi estés dispuesta a considerar…

—¡AAAAAPPLEJACK!—, la voz de Granny Smith chillo en la ventana del segundo piso, —¡Es hora de llevar a Apple Bloom a la cama!

—¡Esta bien, abuela, ya voy! —, le grito Applejack, —Siento eso, Twilight. Si quieres seguir hablando, vas a tener que esperarme

—No, no. No es nada. Probablemente debería ponerme en marcha de todas formas. Creo que ambas necesitamos tiempo para pensar. No me gustaría ser una carga para ti más de lo que ya he sido. Así que, uh, supongo que te veré mañana o en otro momento, si no es muy extraño

—Esta bien para mi—, respondió Applejack haciendo todo lo posible para sonar normal. —Y antes que te vayas…—, ella hizo un gesto a Twilight y la llevo de nuevo a la casa. —No puedo dejar que te vayas con los cascos vacíos después de que trajiste estos chocolates. Yo realmente no tengo dulces aquí, pero puedo darte alguna manzana de caramelo y tartas de manzana—, ella deposito la comida en las alforjas de Twilight, —No tienes que tener miedo. Realmente me gusta que estés alrededor y no tienes que temer por venir a verme solo por esto

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que visitarte mas seguido, entonces—, dijo Twilight, —Gracias de nuevo por ser tan comprensiva

—No pienses así, ¿qué clase de amiga seria yo si no lo hiciera? —, ella se inclino y le dio un abrazo de Twilight. El unicornio se estremeció y Applejack la abrazo con más fuerza. —Y te daré una respuesta. La mejor que pueda dar. Lo prometo—, la soltó, —Que tengas una buena noche, ¿me oyes?

—Voy a tratar. Buenas noches, Applejack—, de mala gana se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, sintiéndose un poco mas liviana a cada paso.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaah, ¿no les dije que no iba a ser asi de sencillo? Yo tampoco me lo esperaba al principio. Pero es realista. Tu amigo actua como un loco toda la semana, viene una noche y dice que esta enamorado de ti. No puedes digerir todo de una vez. La actitud de Applejack me encanto, se me hizo tierna :3. Muy bien, solo resta esperar la respuesta. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Amor confinado

_¡Buenos días/noches! Les presento el séptimo capitulo. Anteriormente, Twilight confeso a Applejack su amor, pero esta ultima le pidió tiempo para pensarlo. Hay una única respuesta posible, y por suerte tendrán que esperar muy poco para verla. Continuemos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Amor confinado<strong>

_"__No, no. No es así como las cosas tenían que suceder. ¡Yo tenia que terminar todo de alguna forma! ¡Yo no trabaje tanto para tener el valor suficiente para decirle solo para acabar aun más insegura! Pensé que finalmente seria capaz de averiguar exactamente cual es la posición que tengo con ella. Uf, no se cuanto mas podré soportar esto. Aunque, supongo que lo realmente injusto es esperar que me diera una respuesta directa y rápida. En especial después de tomarme tanto tiempo. Aun así, yo solo deseo saber algo"_

* * *

><p>Rarity frunció el ceño con tal intensidad que si fuera conciente de su propia expresión, se preocuparía de que las arrugas fueran permanentes. —¡Pinkie, por ultima vez, no vamos a hacer una fiesta de "Felicitación por contarle a Applejack tus sentimientos! —, ella con telekinesis arranco las serpentinas de los cascos de Pinkie y las arrojo a Rainbow Dash, que flotaba cerca de una de las ventanas mas altas de la biblioteca, manteniendo un ojo en el camino para detectar cualquier signo de Twilight.<p>

—Awww, ¿Por qué no? —, Pinkie se sentó, cruzo las patas delanteras y empezó a ponerse de mal humor. —¡Yo podría preparar todo en diez minutos, incluso tengo una torta extra que podemos usar!

—No podemos hacer una fiesta porque no sabemos si la situación lo amerita. Piensa un momento, Pinkie. ¿Qué sucedería si Applejack no da a Twilight una respuesta aceptable? ¿De verdad crees que se sentiría feliz si ella la rechaza y vuelve a casa con una bandera gigante que diga "FELICIDADES"? Su pobre cabeza explotaría

—Oh, esta bien—, Pinkie se rasco la cabeza, tal como ella vio hacer a los ponys inteligentes cuando están sumidos en sus pensamientos. —¡Bueno, si todo va mal, una fiesta seria una forma totalmente impresionante para animarla! —, se puso de pie y empezó a saltar, tratando de agarrar sus materiales fiesteros fuera del alcance de Rainbow Dash, —Podría hacer una torta que dijera "Buen intento" o algo así

Rarity suspiro. —Pinkie, estas perdiendo por completo el punto. Si Twilight es rechazada, ella no va a estar con ánimos para una fiesta. Ella probablemente nos echaría y lloraría abatida

—¿Entonces porque estamos aquí, si ella va a echarnos de todos modos?

—Porque si sucede lo peor, necesitara nuestro apoyo. Le dije que siempre estaría aquí para ella, y tengo la intención de seguir adelante

Pinkie resoplo. —Sigo pensando que deberíamos hacer una fiesta. ¡Ella debe ser capaz de divertirse!

—Chicas, si que son optimistas—, Rainbow Dash se quejo desde su puesto de vigilancia, —Tal vez Applejack dijo SI

—¡Ooh! ¿Podemos festejar si son una pareja ahora?

—Supongo—, Rarity rodó los ojos, —Dudo que sea capaz de detenerte

—¡Genial! —, Pinkie se froto los cascos con anticipación, —Si me apuro puedo armar un pastel personalizado para celebrar Vamos a ver, debe ser apropiado para la ocasión, así que debo darle forma de… ¡un libro! ¡Un libro con el sombrero de Applejack encima de el! ¿No es perfecto?

—Si, si, seria muy agradable—, admitió Rarity, —¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

—Odio tener que decir esto, pero no vamos a tener que hacernos problemas por eso—, Pinkie y Rarity miraron a Rainbow, —Twilight viene por el camino—, continuo, —Parece que esta sola

* * *

><p>Los pensamientos de Twilight eran preocupantemente confusos. La respuesta de Applejack (o no respuesta, según dado el caso) flotaba en su cabeza, convirtiendo todo lo que tocaba en un suspenso confundido. Algo de eso tenía sentido, no sabia si estaba feliz o triste, deprimida o aliviada. Incluso se extendía por su cuerpo. Se sentía tan ligera que sus cascos apenas tocaban el suelo mientras trotaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si hubiera tragado una bola de boliche. Lo que realmente le molestaba era la forma en la que la incertidumbre se descargaba en la parte más pertinente de su mente y la ensuciaba. ¿Estaba hambrienta o cansada? ¿Si ella quería leer, iba a tomar un libro de comedia o una historia épica? ¿Cuándo la mañana se asomara ella volvería a trabajar en sus estudios o trataría de recomponer su horario de nuevo? No importaba la respuesta, su cerebro se negaba a responder. Tomaría un largo tiempo hasta que todo se aclarara.<p>

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y de inmediato se encontró cara a cara con Pinkie Pie.

—¡Hey, Twilight! ¿Quieres un cupcake? Tiene chocolate y…

Rarity asintió y Rainbow Dash agarro a Pinkie por la cola y la arrastro. Rarity nerviosamente se acerco a Twilight e hizo todo lo posible para sonar como si ya supiera la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba pidiendo. —Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas con Applejack? Yo, uh, pude notar que ella no te acompaño de vuelta hasta aquí…

—Ha ido…—, Twilight buscaba entre la mezcla de pensamientos una palabra adecuada, —…Bien. Ella se dejo caer en un asiento de la mesa, ya sea debido al cansancio o la necesidad de no perder el equilibrio. No estaba segura.

—¿Solo bien? No creo que bien sea un resultado potencial. No creo que te moleste decirme la respuesta de Applejack…Ya sabes, si fue, ah, como recibió tu propuesta

—De eso se trata. Ella no lo sabe

—¿Ella no lo sabe? —, Rarity inhalo tan bruscamente que casi se cayo. Detrás de ella, tanto los ojos de Pinkie como los de Rainbow Dash casi se salieron de las orbitas. —¿Cómo puede no saberlo? ¡Toda la razón que tenias para ir allí era para decírselo! ¡Has estado haciendo hincapié en esto semanas! ¿Qué paso? ¿Hiciste algo mal? ¿Fuiste muy fría? ¡Estoy decidida a arrastrarte de vuelta hacia allí ahora mismo y no te moverás hasta que hagas con cuidado las cosas!

—¿Eh? —, Twilight inclino la cabeza, confundida ante la confusión de sus amigas. Entonces algo en su mente hizo clic. —¡Oh! ¡No, no, no, no quería decir eso! Se lo dije. Se lo conté todo. Lo que quiero decir es que ella no sabia como responder

—Oh, ahora entiendo—, Rarity dio un suspiro de alivio, —Eso tiene mucho mas sentido

—¡No me asustes así!—, Pinkie fulmino con la mirada a Twilight con tanta fuerza que sus ojos ocuparon la mitad de su cara, —Pensé que te habías asustado y no se lo dijiste, entonces estarías deprimida de nuevo y luego tendría que buscar cupcakes para animarte y entonces estarías feliz un poco hasta que la azúcar se fuera y entonces estarías aun peor

Rarity se aclaro la garganta y Dash arrastro a Pinkie una vez mas antes de aterrizar junto a Twilight. —Así que, ¿qué dijo Applejack? No debió ser tan malo

—Bueno, lo primero que me dijo fue que íbamos a seguir siendo amigas. No estaba enojada no nada—, Twilight se froto las sienes tratando de evitar un inevitable dolor de cabeza, —Pero cuando le pregunte si quería ser… ya sabes que, ella solo dijo que era demasiado para ella y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Es muy frustrante no tener una respuesta, pero no puedo enojarme con ella. Quiero decir, me tomo semanas saber como me sentía. No puedo culparla por no ser capaz de decirme sus sentimientos tan rápido. No es exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos se que no me odia

—Obviamente no es la respuesta que esperabas—, Rainbow sonrió y revolvió el pelo de Twilight, —¿Cuál era la respuesta que querías? —, ella la interrogo con un acento exagerado, —Oh, Twi. ¿Pensaste que no lo preguntaría? ¡Ah, he soñado con este día desde que te conocí!

Twilight la fulmino con la mirada, —Hubiera sido bueno un si

Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza y puso una pata delantera sobre los hombros de Twilight, —Bueno, odio tener que decírtelo, pero esto es la vida real, no uno de esos libros que Rarity siempre lee

—¡Hey! —, era el turno de Rarity de protestar. Rainbow no le hizo caso.

—Pero en serio, por lo menos no dijo no. Todavía tienes una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que si…—, suspiro, —Pero todavía hay una posibilidad de que ella me rechacé, también. Aunque seguimos siendo amigas, simplemente no va a ser lo mismo

—Twilight, querida…, Rarity saco la pata de Rainbow fuera del unicornio púrpura, —Las cosas han sido diferentes en ti desde que te diste cuenta de qué tenias sentimientos por ella. De hecho, las cosas estaban probablemente comenzando a cambiar antes de estar conciente de ello. Pero tu sabes tan bien como yo que el cambio no tiene por que ser malo. Incluso si ella no comparte tus inclinaciones románticas, estoy segura de que las cosas van a ir bien entre las dos

—¡Si! —, intervino Pinkie, —Además, la forma en el que uno es amigo de otros ponys cambia todo el tiempo. ¡Seria aburrido si no fuera así! Quiero decir, míranos a nosotras. Nos dijiste lo que sientes por Applejack, y ahora estamos ayudándote a seguir. ¡Es como si casi estuviéramos siendo mejores amigas ahora mismo!

—Gracias—, Twilight sonrió, —Es que pensé que tendría una respuesta en el momento. Supongo que no es tan simple

—El romance nunca es simple, Twilight—, dijo Rarity con una risita, —Rainbow Dash tiene razón esta vez. La vida no es como un libro, después de todo. Nunca se puede saber como van a ir las cosas

—¡Es por eso que solo tengo que ir a por todas! —, Pinkie golpeo el aire para dar énfasis, —Aunque supongo que ya lo hiciste. Bueno, significa que puedes relajarte ahora, ¿verdad?

—¿Relajarme? —, Twilight hablo como si ella no reconociera esa palabra.

—Si, Twilight. Relajarte—, Rainbow le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, —Ya has hecho todo lo que tenias que hacer. Relájate un poco

—Pero no se lo que tengo que hacer…

—Exacto, Twilight—, dijo Rarity, —No tienes que hacer nada. El asunto esta en los cascos de Applejack ahora. Todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar una respuesta y confiar que ella va elegir lo mejor para las dos. Has estado muy nerviosa estas últimas semanas y te mereces un descanso de todas tus preocupaciones. Has un poco de te, acurrúcate en tu cama, lee un buen libro y trata de empujar todo esto fuera de tu mente como sea posible. Es el turno de Applejack de pensar. En cuanto a nosotras…—, ella asintió con la cabeza a Pinkie y Dash, —Probablemente deberíamos irnos. Ahora que sabemos que todo fue bien, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí excepto ayudarte, y esa es la ultima cosa que necesitas

Twilight asintió. —Tienes razón. Esto es algo que debería manejar por mi misma de todos modos—, observo que sus amigas se dirigían a la puerta, o en el caso de Pinkie, empujada por las otras dos. —Y antes que te vayas, yo solo quiero darte las gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con esto. No se si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo sin ti

—De nada, Twilight—, dijo Rarity con un movimiento de cabeza, —Que tengas una buena noche de sueño, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien—, Twilight devolvió el gesto, —Buenas noches

* * *

><p>Applejack subió lentamente por las escaleras, con la caja de chocolates entre los dientes. Lo último que necesitaba era que los ojos curiosos de su familia se fijasen en ella y empezaran a hacerle preguntas. Ella no podía mentirles, obviamente. Incluso si ella quisiera, dudaba poseer la capacidad. Eso y que no podía explicar nada hasta tener una idea vaga sobre sus propios sentimientos.<p>

Se detuvo en el tope de las escaleras y rápidamente analizo el entorno de su familia. La luz de afuera le dijo que Big Mac seguía cerrando el granero, y el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño le dijo que Apple Bloom se estaba cepillando los dientes. Solo con la abuela, y dejando fuera a los otros miembros de su familia, Applejack era menos aprensiva acerca de decírselo, sobre todo porque probablemente no lo recordaría la mañana siguiente. Ella hizo una pausa en la puerta de su cuarto y entro.

Ella deposito la caja en la cómoda y trato de expulsar el tema de su mente. Tenía otras responsabilidades, como asegurarse de que su hermana se fuera a la cama a tiempo. Applejack salio de su habitación y encontró a Apple Bloom saliendo del baño.

—¿Ya te limpiaste, Apple Bloom?

La potranca asintió, —Si

—¿Te lavaste los dientes?

Apple Bloom le respondió exhalando un aliento fresco mentolado en la cara de Applejack.

—¿Usaste el cepillo pequeño?

—Si

—Muy bien, es ahora de ir a la cama, entonces—, Applejack ahuyento a su hermana hacia su habitación y casi inmediatamente comenzó a arroparla, —¿Tuviste un buen día hoy? No habrás dado una poción de amor a algún pony este año, ¿verdad?

—No, aprendí la lección. De ninguna manera volveré a enamorar a un pony. No terminan bien. Acabamos de hacer otra carta para la señorita Cheerilee y dejamos las cosas así

—Bueno, estoy segura que ella aprecia que no traten de emparejarla con algún pony—, Applejack se rió entre dientes mientras terminaba de esponjar la almohada de Apple Bloom, —Big Macintosh probablemente también

—Si, ser Cutie Mark Crusaders casamentera no funciono realmente—, Apple Bloom se acurruco en su manta, —Deberíamos dejar esas cosas para ponys mayores de edad como tu

—¿Cómo yo? —, la cara de Applejack de repente se sintió incómodamente caliente. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. Tal vez Apple Bloom sabia más de lo que aparentaba. —¿Por qué piensas que se algo sobre todo eso?

—No lo se—, se encogió Apple Bloom, —Me imagine que cuando te haces mayor sabes mas acerca de eso

—Si, no es tan simple. Yo no se mucho mas sobre eso que tu. Yo no tengo ninguna…—, se contuvo, —… yo no tengo mucha experiencia con ese tipo de cosas

—No, ¿Por qué?

Applejack se rió entre dientes. —Incluso si tuviera una respuesta decente, me tomaría tanto tiempo explicarte que se pasaría tu hora de acostarte. Ahora es el momento de que duermas—, se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, —Buenas noches

—Buenas noches

Applejack se encamino escaleras abajo y comenzó su ritual nocturno. Guardo los platos, comprobó que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, se aseguro que Granny Smith no se hubiera alejado de la casa, barrio la cocina, e hizo el resto de las tareas habituales del fin de la jornada. Ella estaba a punto de limpiar la mesa cuando Big Mac regreso.

—Hey, Big mac. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Sip

—¿No bebiste una poción de amor esta vez?

—Nop. Tengo un par de tarjetas, sin embargo

—Bueno, obviamente. Tu tienes probablemente tarjetas de casi la mitad de las yeguas del pueblo—. Por lo que ella sabia, no estaba exagerando. Su hermano recibía docenas de cartas cada año. Era una lastima que él sea demasiado tímido para considerar siquiera dar una respuesta mas allá de un gesto nervioso y una palabra amable de agradecimiento. Efectivamente, después de lo sucedido el año pasado, lo había sorprendido merodeando cerca de Cheerilee un par de veces (quien había visto salir a cenar una vez), pero incluso así parecía una subida cuesta arriba para él. Applejack se mordió el labio mientras lo veía limpiar sus cascos, preguntándose si debía hacer la pregunta que estaba mordisqueando la parte posterior de su cabeza. —¿Supongo que no estas, uh, detrás de alguna de ellas?

—Pues no

—Um, si no te importa que pregunte…—, ella trato de alejar el rubor de su rostro, aunque sabia que no se daría cuenta de todos modos, —… ¿Por qué no lo haces? Quiero decir, estoy segura que has atraído la atención de algunas yeguas muy agradables. ¿Cómo sabes que no quieres, uh, tener algo con alguna de ellas?

—No lo se—, se quedo mirando a la nada un rato. Applejack se pregunto si el realmente estaba en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos como parecía. —Supongo que es porque no las conozco muy bien

—Así que si las conocieras mejor, ¿es posible que desees salir con ellas?

El asintió con la cabeza. —Yo quiero una Pony muy Especial que sea mi amiga. ¿Cuál es el sentido si no te gusta pasar tiempo con ella?

—Ya veo—, ella decidió no presionar el asunto. Ella tuvo suerte de conseguir algo de él, y si ella seguía podría sospechar algo. —Gracias. Creo que voy a ir a la cama. Buenas noches

Ella volvió a su habitación, cerro la puerta silenciosamente detrás y abrió el cajón. La caja de bombones seguía allí, mirándola, desafiándola a abrirla. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta que tenia una tarjeta en las cintas que la mantenían cerrada. Trago saliva mientras la deslizaba fuera. Era una tarjeta del Día de los Corazones y los Cascos. No había palabras en ella, solo una imagen estilizada de dos ponys besándose en el interior de un corazón rojo gigante. Ella respiro hondo y la abrió. Su garganta se apretó mientras leía las palabras que escribió Twilight.

_Para mi amiga_

Sostuvo la tarjeta contra su pecho antes de colocarla suavemente en el cajón. A pesar de lo ella y Twilight eran ahora, todavía eran amigas. Tendría que recordarlo. Por esta noche, era suficiente. Este asunto era demasiado importante como para resolverlo al final de un largo día, y si quería dar una respuesta significativa a Twilight, necesitaba dormir.

Miro de nuevo el cajón. Un chocolate antes de acostarse no podría hacer daño.

* * *

><p>Twilight sabía que cuanto más tratara de no pensar en sus muchas arduas y largas experiencias, mas difícil seria pensar en otra cosa. Esa noche no fue diferente. No es que ella no se esforzó. Ella sabia que el sueño estaba fuera de la cuestión, pero no importaba. Había sobrevivido a sus sesiones de estudio nocturnas, y esto no era diferente. Era igual de bueno, la verdad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella no había dado exactamente prioridad a sus estudios por sobre sus recién encontradas búsquedas románticas y ahora debía ponerse al día. Servia de distracción mental, lo que era una gran ventaja.<p>

Desafortunadamente para ella, no duro mucho tiempo. Tal vez los estudios en particular que había estado descuidando eran de una dificultad por debajo del promedio. Tal vez sus dificultades románticas eran tales que hacían ver a sus trabajos simples en comparación. Tal vez su cabeza estaba demasiada fatigada para darse cuanta de la falta absoluta de esfuerzo que ponía en ellos. Cualquiera sea el caso, Twilight termino de alguna manera todo su trabajo en un tiempo record y ahora necesitaba otra distracción.

Podría alimentar a Owlowiscious. Ella miro el tazón. Completo. Spike debió alimentarlo ya. Oh, bueno, seguramente encontraría otras cosas que hacer. Como poner esa caja de libros de autoayuda en los estantes. Claro, en realidad no la ayudaron mucho, pero tal vez algún pony mas podría utilizarlos. Ella mágicamente arrastro la caja de detrás del estante donde la había escondido, y se deslizo mucho mas fácil de lo que debería. Spike era muy laborioso. Un examen rápido de los estantes lo confirmo: todo ya estaba en su lugar. Incluso se había tomado el tiempo para actualizar el catalogo de fichas.

Ella miro hacia donde el dormía. Si no fuera por el riesgo de despertarlo ella le daría un beso en la frente o acariciaría sus espinas por lo menos. Ella hizo una nota mental para darle las gracias por todo el trabajo duro de la mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba, debería hacer algo con él pronto. Tal vez lo mejor seria llevarlo a almorzar algún día y darle un gran rubí o algo agradable, como recompensa por su dura labor. Desde que comenzó todo con Applejack, sentía como si apenas hubiera hablado con él.

Ella bostezo. La fatiga empezaba a superar los remolinos locos de emoción que gobernaban su cerebro en las últimas horas. Sin el mantenimiento de sus engranajes, sus pensamientos empezaban a paralizarse. Incluso con un asunto no relacionado con Applejack para mantenerla ocupada, ella probablemente se quedaría dormida en una hora. Su cama la estaba llamando. Se acurruco dándose un abrazo. Cuando el sueño la reclamo, una reflexión final floto en su cabeza.

"Me pregunto si Applejack esta pensando en mi en este momento…"

* * *

><p>Applejack asumió que una buena noche de sueño le daría claridad a su mente para reflexionar la situación con Twilight. Y habría sido así, si no fuera por el hecho de que el intento de tener una "buena noche" había sido un completo fracaso. Ella fue a la cama a la hora habitual, y paso las siguientes tres horas mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el techo, tratando de pensar otra cosa fuera de lo que Twilight le había dicho. Era, por supuesto, un esfuerzo inútil.<p>

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo podía ver la cara de Twilight. El discurso del unicornio hacia eco en sus oídos, una y otra vez. Ella debía haberlo escuchado más de diez veces. Crecía cada vez mas fracturado y desarticulado, mientras trataba de forzar su salida de la cabeza y se obligaba a dormirse. Las frases desordenadas se filtraban a través de su subconsciente.

"Hay algo diferente en ti… creo que estoy enamorada de ti…yo no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad… quiero que seas mi Pony Muy Especial…estaba empezando a volverme loca… estoy enamorada de ti… te deseo… tenia tanto miedo de lo que podrías decir…"

Applejack casi grito de frustración. De hecho, lo habría hecho, si no fuera por el recuerdo de que los miembros de su familia dormían en las habitaciones continuas. Se conformo con un gemido prolongado en la almohada y una taza de te de media noche (o de madrugada, casi eran las tres de la mañana, aunque estaba cerca). Apenas podía creerlo. Hace un día, Twilight era simplemente una amiga. Una amiga que tenía un ataque de nerviosismo relacionado con el estrés, pero una amiga al fin y al cabo. Ahora todo estaba al revés.

Abrió el cajón. La caja de bombones y la tarjera demostraban que había sucedido. Aun podía saborear los restos de chocolate pegados en sus dientes. Tomo la tarjeta abierta, una vez más y en silencio, pronuncio las palabras para ella misma.

—Para mi amiga

Se arrastro de vuelta a la cama.

"Es correcto. Ella sigue siendo mi amiga. Eso no va a cambiar. Se lo prometí"

Cerró los ojos y finalmente se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Twilight se despertó con dos molestias. La primera era el sol. En su prisa por llegar a la cama, ella olvido cerrar las cortinas, y ahora un grande, gordo rayo de sol se centro a la derecha de sus parpados. La segunda era el sonido de un golpe distante en la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella se acomodo en la cama. La buena noticia era que toda la tensión de las últimas semanas se había ido. La mala noticia era que sus patas se sentían como gelatina como resultado. Miro el reloj. Luego parpadeo y miro de nuevo para asegurarse que sus ojos no mentían. Probablemente hacia años que no dormía hasta tan tarde. Negó con somnolencia y se tambaleo bajando las escaleras para encontrar a Pinkie comprometida en una batalla perdida con su auto control con un gran plato de galletas sobre la mesa.<p>

—¡Buenos días, Twilight! —, dijo, —Spike me dejo entrar. No importa si como algunas de estas galletas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no

—¡Asombroso! —, ella tomo media docena de ellas y las metió en su boca, —¡Gracias!

—Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta mañana, er, tarde?

Pinkie trago su bocado y levanto una caja grande, de color rosa con demasiadas cintas. —¡Te trague algunos cupcakes! ¡Ya sabes, para celebrar! O consolar, tal vez. Aun no estoy del todo segura si lo que paso anoche fue bueno o malo. Yo pensé que querías cupcakes de todas formas

—Bueno, yo no tuve la respuesta que esperaba, pero eso era una posibilidad muy remota, para empezar—, Twilight comenzó a desatar con cautela una de las cintas con magia, —Pero me las arregle para decírselo, y por lo que puedo decir, ella no reacciono tan mal, así que supongo que todo salio bien

—¡Entonces a celebrar! —, Pinkie saco un colorido y gran cofre de su cola y marco un botón rojo que estaba en la parte delantera de este, donde normalmente estaría la cerradura. La tapa se abrió, liberando una explosión de confeti y una musica triunfal. Pinkie se paro en sus cascos y comenzó a rebotar de atrás a delante al ritmo de la música, que se corto abruptamente dejando su baile suspendido. —Awww…—, ella golpeo el cofre, que toco unas notas mas antes de silenciarse. —Supongo que me olvide darle cuerda hasta el final antes de traerlo aquí. Siento eso. Yo quería hacer la canción completa, pero no tuve tiempo y puse una parte

—No, no, esta muy bien—, rió Twilight, —Aprecio el esfuerzo. ¿Puedes ayudarme a abrir esto? —, señalo la caja de cupcakes, —Creo que pusiste mucha cinta

—¡Claro, no hay problema! —, Pinkie agarro una de las cintas amarrillas con los dientes y tiro. Cada una de las otras liberó la caja instantáneamente. —Ahí esta

—Gracias—, Twilight miro dentro de la caja e hizo un ruido entre jadeo, risa y gemido. —Pinkie, ¿soy yo o la cutiemark de Applejack que están sobre los cupcakes están de mas?

—¿Por qué? Pensé que era apropiado

Twilight abrió la boca para explicar, pero fue interrumpida por Spike, que salio de la cocina con su delantal.

—Buenos días, Twilight, o tardes, supongo—, dijo, —¿Para que es la música?

—¡Estamos celebrando! —, Pinkie le hizo señas, —¡Ven a comer un cupcake!

—¡Genial! —, el corrió hacia la caja, —¿Qué estamos celebrando?

—¡Twilight finalmente le dijo a Applejack que la ama!

—Oh, bien, eso suena… espera, ¿Qué? —, se congelo. Su cabeza se giro lentamente para enfrentar a Twilight, la parte blanca de sus ojos era dos veces mas grande de lo normal, —¿Tu…y Applejack…?

—Uh, si…—, Twilight se sonrojo y rió nerviosamente, —De alguna forma estoy un poco enamorada de ella

—¡Si, y después de semanas de enloquecerse por eso, finalmente se lo dijo la noche anterior! —, Pinkie reanudo sus saltos, —¿No es genial?

—¿Es por eso que estabas actuando tan raro? —, el rostro del dragón no mostraba nada mas que shock y un poco de ofensa, —¿Estabas loca por eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La sonrisa incomoda de Twilight se desplazo a una confusión total, —¿No lo sabias?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Pensé que estabas preocupada por algún tipo de informe o algo. ¡No puedo creer que no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando! —, resoplo y pisoteo hacia la cocina. Un momento después, volvió, piso la caja, saco un cupcake y regreso a la cocina.

—¡Spike, espera! —, Twilight lo llamo. Pero fue respondida por un portazo, —Ugh, no lo puedo creer

—Si, él tomo uno de vainilla—, observo Pinkie, —Siempre pensé que le gustaba el chocolate

—¡Eso no! No puedo creer que nunca se lo dije. Pensé que se había dado cuenta o nos escucho hablar—, ella gimió, —Ahora me siento una idiota otra vez. He estado ignorándolo totalmente. Y trabajo tan duro últimamente, también

—Increíble, ¿es el momento perfecto para irme, entonces?—, pregunto Pinkie con un suspiro, —Supongo que quieres arreglar las cosas con él

—Si, probablemente seria lo mejor. Él tiene toda la razón, lo deje fuera y le debo una disculpa y una explicación. Me gustaría que las cosas se suavicen tan pronto como sea posible

—Muy bien, creo que me pongo en camino, entonces—, Pinkie equilibro el cofre sobre su espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Nos vemos mas tarde. Gracias por los cupcakes. Tienes razón, realmente necesitaba divertirme

—Ya me lo imaginaba—, dijo Pinkie con un guiño y una sonrisa, —¡Hasta luego!

* * *

><p>Applejack dio al árbol numero cuarenta y siete (también conocido como Stockton: todos los árboles tienen sus propios nombres, pero Big Mac siempre dice que es mas ordenado numerarlos) una sólida patada y observo como las manzanas caían en sus cestas con un golpeteo satisfactorio. Al menos algo iba bien ahora, y si seguí así terminaría con el campo dentro de una hora y podría conseguir un descanso mañana. Pero eso era un consuelo. Mientras remolcaba las cestas y las cargaba en el carro, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Quería dar a Twilight una respuesta, por supuesto. Cualquier otra cosa haría caer a su amiga en un gran prejuicio. El problema era que no tenia idea de por donde empezar.<p>

Ella casi no recordaba la última vez que tuvo atención romántica. Si volvía a sus días de escuela como potranca, podía rescatar un vago recuerdo de un pony nervioso ofreciéndole una tarjeta el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos antes de colapsar y echar a correr lejos. Quien había sido, no tenia ni idea. Ella había sido halagada, por supuesto, pero nada más, y desde entonces la persecución más romántica que tuvo fue cuando decidió dar a las recomendaciones del libro de Rarity una oportunidad. El pensamiento que había pasado por su cabeza era que algún día debía sentar cabeza y se toparía con un semental para criar a la próxima generación de la familia Apple, pero incluso entonces no hizo exactamente un esfuerzo. El cuidado de la granja la mantenía bastante ocupada.

Applejack remolco el carro con manzanas hasta el árbol número cuarenta y ocho (también conocido como Bogart). Esta era la razón por la que disfrutaba tanto trabajar en la granja. No había problema alguno que no se pudiera resolver con un buen trabajo duro a la antigua. A veces era casi catártico. Ella canalizo toda su frustración en sus patas traseras y pateo el árbol lo más fuerte que pudo. Una vez mas las manzanas cayeron en las cestas. Pero esta vez, hubo un sonido adicional: un chillido de sorpresa. Applejack se encamino hacia el otro lado del árbol y reprimió una sonrisa. Una de las canastas, en lugar de manzanas, contenía a Fluttershy.

—¿Estas bien, Fluttershy? —, dijo Applejack, tratando de no reírse.

—Si, estoy un poco sorprendida es todo—, el pegaso intento liberarse y fallo, —Yo, eh, me parece que estoy atrapada

—¿No te parece, cubito de azúcar?—, Applejack agarro las patas delanteras de Fluttershy y comenzó a tirar. —¿Qué estabas haciendo en uno de mis árboles?

—Estaba advirtiéndole a las aves que no construyeran nidos en los manzanos hasta que los cosecharas todos—, Fluttershy se salio de la canasta con un pop, —No me di cuenta de que habías empezado ya

—Eh, esta bien. Solo dime la próxima ves, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien—, dijo Fluttershy con una inclinación de cabeza, —Entonces, ¿qué vas hacer hoy?

—Honestamente, no estoy segura—, empezó a recoger las cestas y arrastrarlas hacia el carro.

—¿Por qué? —, Fluttershy recogió el cesto menos completo y voló lentamente detrás de Applejack.

—Bueno, es… ¿Sabes todo eso acerca de Twilight, no?

—Oh—, Fluttershy asintió, — "Si, se todo sobre eso. ¿Así que por fin te lo dijo?

—Si, ella vino anoche y me contó todo—, Applejack gimió mientras ponía una cesta en el carro, —Entonces ella me pregunto si quería ser su Pony Muy Especial

—Ooh

—Ooh es correcto. No tengo idea de que decirle—, Applejack termino de depositar las cestas y se sentó en el suelo, —Quiero decir, Twilight es una gran amiga y todo eso, pero no se si estoy preparada para algo así, sobre todo con ella

Fluttershy puso su propia canasta en el carro y vio como media docena de manzanas rodaban en la pila, —¿Por qué no le dices que no estas lista, entonces? Estoy segura que un pony como ella lo entendería

—Esa es la cosa—, Applejack se sentó en la hierba suave, —No quiero decirle no cuando esta la posibilidad de que funcione. Quiero decir, Twilight es una pony muy agradable, atenta e inteligente y realmente disfruto estar a su lado. En realidad no estaba prestándole atención antes cuando ella venia aquí, pero mirando atrás, es muy agradable tenerla alrededor. Ella siempre fue una gran ayuda y es divertida, incluso cuando hace cosas que por lo general aburre. Lo primero que pensé cuando me pregunto fue que era una locura, pero ahora que lo pienso, Twilight seria una muy buena novia, y yo no quiero rechazarla simplemente porque me sorprendió con la guardia baja, ¿sabes?

—Supongo—, murmuro Fluttershy, —Pero si piensas que no estas lista, tal vez es mejor que no lo hagas. Quiero decir, puedes hacerlo si quieres, por supuesto, pero seria un paso bastante grande, ¿no?"

—Si, realmente lo es—, Applejack tomo una manzana y le dio un mordisco, —Me gusta mucho Twilight, pero no se si quiero hacer las cosas románticas solo porque ella quiere hacerlo por alguna razón. Todavía no estoy segura de porque ocurrió todo esto. Si ella de repente se siente atraída por mí de la nada, ¿que pasaría si decidimos ser pareja y luego su amor desaparece? Yo no creo que sea agradable para ninguna de las dos. Solo deseo saber que hacer. Estoy muy halagada de que me quiera de esa manera, pero de nuevo, parece que fuera algo salido de la nada. Quiero decir, pienso ¿Por qué yo y no otro pony? Nosotras simplemente no tenemos casi nada en común, o nada. Podría entender que ella tuviera algo con, no se, Cheerilee. Ella es más de libros y esas cosas que un pony inteligente le gusta. Twilight es uno de los ponys más inteligentes que conozco. ¡Quiero decir, ella es la estudiante personal de la Princesa Celestia! ¿Por qué henos iba a estar interesada en mi, entre todos los ponis?

—No se—, Fluttershy se encogió de hombros, —Oh, bueno, no es que no crea que tu serias una gran novia ni nada. Yo solo, uh… yo entiendo lo que quieres decir

—Esta bien, ya se lo que quieres decir—, dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, —Todo este asunto es tan complicado que esta rompiéndome las nueces. Twilight es una gran pony y estoy realmente honrada de que ella me haya preguntado si quiero ser su Pony Muy Especial, pero no se si somos compatibles de esa manera

—Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez lo mejor seria tomarte las cosas con calma. No quisieras encerrarte en algo que podría terminar perjudicando a las dos

—Ya lo se, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero perder la oportunidad de empezar algo realmente genial simplemente porque me atrapo con la guardia baja—, suspiro, —Ojala tuviera mas tiempo para pensar, pero yo no quiero dejar a Twilight esperando simplemente porque no se que hacer con mi mente. Sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado ya—. Ella se levanto y arrojo el corazón de la manzana por encima de su hombro. —Oh, bueno, supongo que todavía tengo un poco de tiempo para pensar. Probablemente debería volver al trabajo. Solo porque tengo cosas que pensar no significa que deba parar

—Si, probablemente debería volver a cuidar a los pájaros también—, Fluttershy se elevo en el aire, —¿Ya terminaste este campo? No me gustaría estar en tu camino de nuevo

—No, esto no va estar cosechado hasta la próxima semana. ¿Estas segura que no quieres terminar primero? No me gustaría molestar a cualquiera de tus amigos emplumados

—No, ya estaba terminando de todos modos, y no parece que haya ningún ave, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, por lo menos—, ella revoloteo hacia Applejack y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. —No te preocupes, estoy segura que vas hacer lo correcto

—Gracias—, Applejack se ajusto el sombrero y se dirigió hacia el árbol número cuarenta y nueve.

* * *

><p>—¿En serio? ¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera? —, la boca de Spike babeaba mientras miraba el menú en sus garras.<p>

—Todo lo que quieras—, respondió Twilight, —Considera esto como parte de mi disculpa por dejarte de lado las ultimas semanas

—¡Muy bien! —,sonrió y paso a la sección de postres. Hizo una seña al camarero, —Me gustaría un súper helado de banana Split. Con todas las coberturas, especialmente chocolate. ¿Por casualidad no tiene espinelas crujientes?

—Me temo que no—, respondió el camarero.

—Oh, igual esta bien. He traído algunos trozos de topacio por si acaso—, le entrego al pony su menú, —Gracias

El camarero volvió su atención a Twilight, —¿Y usted, señorita?

—Quiero un sándwich de margaritas y agua. Es todo

El camarero asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Pero en serio, Spike, lo siento mucho por no decirte antes. Estaba tan preocupada por Applejack que te he estado ignorando. Trabajaste muy duro últimamente, y no te preste atención. Solo quería que supieras que realmente aprecio todo tu trabajo en la biblioteca. Y ya que estamos, siento no poder ir a almorzar ayer. Todavía estaba tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden

—No te preocupes por eso—, Spike hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su garra, —Me siento un poco dejado de lado, porque vos se lo dijiste, bueno, a casi todos tus amigos y ni siquiera pensaste en mencionármelo, pero supongo que esta bien. Quiero decir, sabia que estabas asustada por algo, pero no sabia exactamente que era. Y honestamente, no manejas tu estrés muy bien, por lo que no me sorprende que no estuvieras pensando con claridad. Después de lo que paso la ultima vez, si lo único que hiciste fue ignorarme un poco, creo que esta bien. Así que disculpa aceptada

—Gracias—, Twilight suspiro de alivio, —Después de lo que paso, si te enfadas conmigo, yo no se que haría

—No te preocupes—, Spike se aclaro la garganta, —Pero, en serio, ¿tu y Applejack? Jamás lo vi venir. Hay otros ponys que pensé que estarían mas interesantes para ti. Al igual que, uh, vamos a ver…

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Cheerilee?

—Bueno, iba a decir el alcalde, pero si, Cheerilee tiene mas sentido. Hmmm…—, él se acaricio la barbilla, —Así que si tu y Applejack empiezan a salir, ¿significa que conseguirás un descuento en la panadería de Sweet Apple Acres? Porque tienen un impresionante pastel que…

—¡Spike! —, Twilight lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —, Spike levanto las manos, —Yo solo estoy tratando de ver el lado bueno. Si ustedes dos tienen algo ahora, ¿no significa que vas a estar dando vueltas por la granja mucho mas que antes? Solo quiero averiguar como va a afectarme

—En realidad no pensé eso antes—, Twilight apoyo su barbilla en sus cascos delanteros, —Ni siquiera se si incluso vamos a ser pareja. Todo lo que hice fue decirle como me sentía, y ahora le toca a ella decidir que va a pasar ahora

—¿Tienes alguna idea de que piensa sobre esto?

—No, por desgracia—, suspiro Twilight, —Deseo preguntarle acerca de eso, pero creo que su mente ya tiene suficiente. Al principio pensé que me respondería ayer, pero supongo que necesita mas tiempo

—Bueno, eso apesta. Al menos lo estas haciendo bastante bien

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —, Twilight entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo digo que tiene que ser muy estresante estar en tu situación, ¿sabes? Solo esperar y no saber cuando Applejack va a darte una respuesta, tener que sentarte y no hacer nada con toda tu amistad en la mira, sin saber cuando vas a ser capaz de hablar con ella de nuevo, tener la incertidumbre sobre tu cabeza… ¡Genial! ¡Mi helado esta aquí!—, Spike se relamió mientras el camarero ponía una enorme copa sobre la mesa, llena de un montón de helado tan grande como su cabeza.

—Si…—, Twilight murmuro para si misma, —Estoy tratando no pensar en eso

—Y para usted, señorita—, Twilight ni siquiera noto cuando coloco el sándwich en la mesa.

—Oh, vamos, Twilight—, la voz de Spike fue amortiguada por una gran cantidad de helado, —No es tan malo. Applejack no es el tipo de pony que te hace esperar mucho tiempo. Ah, olvide el topacio

Twilight trato de concentrarse en su comida, cualquier cosa valía para mantener sus dudas fuera de su cabeza. Ella había logrado tener un día bastante normal hasta el momento, y ella iba a luchar para que siguiera así. Al menos suavizo las cosas con Spike. Eso era un punto a favor. Se obligo a tomar un bocado. Era sorprendentemente sabroso. Tal vez las cosas irían bien. Solo tenia que asegurarse de no presionarla. Por el momento, no tenia nada de que preocuparse. El sol estaba alto, el aire era calido, la brisa era fresca y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Era demasiado bueno para preocuparse por nada. Twilight dejo que su mirada vagara por la calle y reconoció un rostro familiar.

—¡Hey, Rarity!—, saludo Twilight.

—Oh, hola, Twilight—, Rarity se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas adicionales, —¿Cómo estas querida? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Lo estoy llevando mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Me las arreglé para tranquilizarme ayer, de hecho tuve una buena noche de sueño y no he tenido una crisis nerviosa todavía

—Bueno, bien por ti—, dijo Rarity, medio seria, —Se que es difícil para ti

—No lo es, pero es un tipo diferente de dificultad, supongo. Es realmente frustrante pasar por todo ese trabajo para confesarme y no tener ninguna respuesta. Me siento tan impotente. Siento que debería estar haciendo algo, pero no hay nada que hacer

—Es la naturaleza de las relaciones, supongo. Era inevitable que en algún momento el peso pasaría a estar en los hombros de Applejack. Esto es entre las dos, después de todo

—Yo lo se, pero solo deseo que pueda terminar todo de una vez. Solo puedo mantener mi compostura durante un tiempo. Quiero decir, ¿y se ella se toma mucho tiempo para resolverlo? ¡Incluso si ella va dos veces más rápido, serian como dos semanas enteras sin tener una respuesta! Y no creo se capaz de hablar con ella después. No se si pueda soportar no hablar con ella tanto tiempo. Y no creo que pueda salir con el grupo ni nada de eso. ¡Al igual que nuestro próximo Juego con Mascotas que va a ser mas difícil que antes! ¿Cómo henos vamos a hablar entre nosotras cuando todo esto esta colgando sobre nuestras cabezas? ¡Quiero decir, ya ha pasado un día y medio! Tal vez debería volver allí y…

—¡No, Twilight mala!—, Rarity dio un golpe juguetón en la frente a Twilight, —Deja de hacer eso. Se que es desesperante, pero un día no es tanto. Sabes muy bien como yo que Applejack esta firmemente decidida a darte una respuesta tan pronto ella pueda. Confías en que ella va a darte una respuesta sincera, ¿no?

Twilight se froto la zona donde Rarity la había golpeado. —Si, si, tienes razón. Ella prometió que me daría una respuesta cuando pudiera. Ojala pudiera hacer algo mas que solo esperar. Es como esperar obtener una buena calificación en un examen. Sabes que no hay nada mas que puedas hacer, pero no puedes dejar de preocuparte por ello

—Bueno, es ese caso, la única cosa posible es dirigir tu atención a otra parte

—Lo se, he hecho de todo, pero me estoy quedado sin opciones para mantenerme ocupada. Limpie la biblioteca ayer y aprendí a hacer un soufflé, pero solo puedo hacer todo eso antes de que empiece a volverse aburrido

—Ya veo—, Rarity se toco la barbilla, —¿Por qué no vienes a mi tienda y me ayudas? Estoy trabajando en unos nuevos diseños, y podrías modelar para mí. Los maniquís me sirven, pero siempre es mejor tener a una pony verdadera para probarlos. Entonces puedo ver como fluye la tela cuando caminas y tal. No hay nada mas frustrante que crear un diseño hermoso solo para darte cuanta que cuando un pony se lo prueba hace que se vea como una rana cuando camina. Bueno, también esta mi hermana, pero esta en la escuela y probablemente estará enfrascada en su tarea toda la noche. En cualquier caso, siempre es bueno tener la opinión de otro pony mas para el diseño

—No lo se—, Twilight se rasco la cabeza, —Yo no tengo tu sentido de la moda, ya sabes. No se si podría ser del todo útil

—Ese no es el punto, Twilight—, Rarity sacudió la cabeza y se echo a reír ante la ocurrencia obvia de su amiga, —Solo quiero darte algo que hacer mientras esperas. Yo se lo que hago, si me das un mal consejo solo lo ignorare. Tal vez incluso pueda enseñarte una cosa o dos sobre los vestidos. Si no tienes ningún sentido de la moda, voy a tener que dártelo—, volvió su atención a Spike que tenia la cara enterrada en el tazón, sorbiendo los restos derretidos de helado. —Spike, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras?

Retiro la cara de la copa y saco la lengua, lamiendo la capa de helado que cubría su rostro. —¡Por supuesto, Rarity! ¡Yo puedo ser tu alfiletero cualquier día del año!

—¡Esta decidido, entonces!—, Rarity aplaudió con sus cascos, —En cuanto terminen su almuerzo, pueden encontrarse conmigo en la tienda para empezar a trabajar

—Suena como un plan—, dijo Twilight, —Te veré allí—. Con una sonrisa, se volvió de nuevo a su sándwich.

* * *

><p>—De acuerdo, Apple Bloom. ¿Que es lo primero que debes hacer para empezar a cosechar?<p>

—Mmm…—, el rostro de la potranca se contorsionó mientras se sumergía en lo mas profundo de su pensamiento, —¡Ah, ya se! ¡Patearlo! ¡Así, bien fuerte!

—¡No! —, Applejack negó con la cabeza, —Lo primero que debes hacer es comprobar la lista para asegurarte que estas cosechando los árboles correctos—, ella señalo el papel clavado en un lado del carro, —Si no estas en el campo correcto, las manzanas no podrían estar listas aun. Y si aun no están listas, no podemos utilizarlas

—Esta bien, debo revisar si es el campo correcto, lo tengo

—Bueno—, Applejack asintió, —¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—¡Patear el árbol muy duro!

—¿En serio?—, Applejack negó con la cabeza, —Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si tu fueras y patearas aquel árbol?

—¡Todas las manzanas caerían, por supuesto!—, dijo Apple Bloom, con su voz llena de incredulidad al escuchar que su hermana le preguntaba algo tan obvio.

—¿Y donde van a aterrizar?

—¡Duh! Van a aterrizar en…—, Apple Bloom señalo al pie del árbol, y rápidamente se dio cuenta que allí no había mas que tierra, —Oh, cestas, claro

—Sip. Tienes que acordarte de poner las cestas, o terminaras perdiendo un montón de tiempo recogiendo las manzanas—, ella le dio a Apple Bloom un suave empujón hacia el carro, —Ahora ve a buscar las canastas

—¡Ahora mismo!—, Apple Bloom las arrastro hacia el árbol y comenzó a acomodarlas entre las raíces.

—Buen trabajo separando las canastas—, dijo Applejack, —Tienes que estar segura de que puedan atrapar todas las manzanas. ¿Ahora sabes que hacer?

—¿Tengo que patear el árbol?

—¡A cosechar!

—¡Asombroso! ¡Mira esto, hermana! ¡No vas a ver a ningún otro pony cosechando tan bien este árbol!—, Apple Bloom corrió hacia el. Cuando se acerco planto sus patas delanteras derrapando en la tierra para detenerse justo delante del árbol, y balanceo su cuerpo. Con un fuerte gruñido, ella condujo ambas patas traseras hacia el tronco. El árbol se estremeció ligeramente, y lanzo tal vez media docena de manzanas, una de las cuales aterrizo en la parte superior de la cabeza de Apple Bloom, —¡Ay! —, se froto el golpe, —Bueno, eso no salio tan bien como esperaba

—Has hecho un gran esfuerzo—, dijo Applejack con una risita, —Eres solo una potranca. Cuando seas un poco más grande vas a esparcir manzanas por todo el lugar

—Lo dudo—, resoplo Apple Bloom, —Practique todo el día ayer y no logre nada. Tal vez no soy buena cosechando

—Bueno, este es el primer año en que realmente estas tratando de hacerlo, después de todo—; Applejack le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana, —Ningún pony aprende de inmediato. Debiste haber visto mi primera vez. Estoy bastante segura de que perdí el árbol por completo

—¿En serio? ¿Solías ser mala en esto?

—Yo no diría que era mala. Yo nunca lo había hecho antes. Cuando intentas algo nuevo no puedes esperar conseguirlo del todo bien. Solo tienes que estar deseosa de aprender cuando te equivocas y no enojarte

—¿Acaso Big Mac tardo mucho tiempo en aprender a cosechar?

Applejack sonrió, —Cuando me enseño a cosechar, el me contó sobre su primer intento

—¿No pudo con el árbol, también?

—No, solo tuvo el problema contrario, realmente

Apple Bloom ladeo la cabeza, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Has visto ese extraño árbol en las esquina del campo sur?

—¿Quieres decir que tiene esa gran grieta?

—Sip. ¿Quién crees que puso ese hueco ahí?

Apple Bloom pensó un momento antes de reír, —¿Quieres decir que Big Macintosh hizo eso?

—Me dijo que tuvo suerte de que el árbol se mantuviera en pie—, Applejack le alboroto la melena a su hermana, —Por lo menos se puede decir que no mataste al árbol. Se que es difícil, pero si te lo propones estoy segura que obtendrás un buen resultado

—¡Tienes razón!—, dijo una voz desde arriba. Applejack y Apple Bloom vieron a Rainbow Dash descansando sobre una nube a corta distancia por encima de sus cabezas, —La primera vez que probé el Buccaneer Blaze, solo termine incrustada en la ladera de una montaña. La practica hace la perfección, ya sabes

—¡Hey Rainbow Dash!—, Apple Bloom le devolvió el saludo, —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Oh, solo pensé en pasar por aquí para ver como estabas—, ella le guiño un ojo, —Quería ver si podías lograr algún progreso en tu cosita con Twilight después de que ella…—, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Applejack sacudía violentamente su cabeza y señalaba a su hermana pequeña. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué paso con Twilight? —, pregunto la potranca, —¿Tiene algo que ver con su visita la noche pasada?

Los ojos de Applejack temblaban mientras lanzo una mirada a Rainbow Dash. El pegaso sonrió tímidamente y evito el contacto visual. Applejack gimió y volvió su atención a su hermana.

—Si, si tiene algo que ver con Twilight. No quiero ocultar nada a ningún pony, pero es… muy personal. No se si decirlo ahora

—¿Pero porque no me lo dices? —, pregunto Apple Bloom, —¿Tu y Twilight se pelearon o algo así? ¿Qué paso? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Puedo entenderlo

—Escucha…—, Applejack puso un casco en el hombro de Apple Bloom, —No voy a mentirte. No estoy segura si debo decírtelo, pero es algo que podría terminar afectándote, así que tratare de explicártelo. Pero primero, necesito que me prometas no decírselo a ningún pony. Y me refiero a cualquier pony. Ni a Sweetie Belle o Scootaloo, ni a tu maestra, ni a Big Mac o Granny Smith, no se lo digas a ningún pony a menos que le haya dado el visto bueno antes, ¿entendiste?

Apple Bloom asintió con la mayor solemnidad que pudo reunir.

—Espero que te lo tomes en serio, porque si se lo dices a cualquier pony, le diré a Pinkie que rompiste tu promesa y se que no quieres eso. Entonces, ¿Te comprometes a mantener esto en secreto?

—Lo prometo

—Esta bien—, Applejack se aclaro la garganta, —Bueno, cuando vino Twilight, me dijo que estaba flechada por mi

—¿Flechada? —, Apple Bloom alzo una ceja, —¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes lo que es un flechazo? —, Rainbow soltó una carcajada en su nube, —Se que no eres mas que una potranca, ¿pero en serio nunca tuviste un flechazo antes? Yo pensé que al menos un pony de tu clase había tenido uno

—¡Tu te callas!—, dijo Applejack, —Voy a estar contigo en un minuto. Deja que yo lo explique, ¿de acuerdo? —, se volvió a Apple Bloom, —Un flechazo, ¿eh? Es un poco difícil de explicar. Básicamente es cuando de repente empiezas a preocuparte mucho por un determinado pony y quieres pasar mucho tiempo con el. Y eso te hace sentir extraña, como si tuvieras miedo de que el no te gustara, o que no desee pasar tanto tiempo contigo, y empiezas a tratar de llamar su atención y quieres estar cerca de el

Apple Bloom parpadeo varias veces mientras su cerebro procesaba la información, —¿Así es como Twilight se siente por ti?

—Supongo que si. Así que me lo confeso y me pregunto si quiero ser su Pony Muy Especial

—¿Vas a serlo?

—Todavía no estoy segura, es por eso que no quiero que le digas a ningún pony esto. No quiero que se haga un gran rumor hasta que tenga todo resulto, y yo definitivamente no quiero que Twilight se preocupe cuando se entere que todo el mundo lo sabe

—Bueno, creo que deberías aceptar. Creo que Twilight es una pony muy bonita y ella probablemente seria una buena Pony Muy Especial para ti

—Gracias, lo tendré en mente—, dijo Applejack con una risita, —Deseo que fuera tan simple. De todos modos, tengo que hablar con Rainbow Dash, ¿así que porque no vas a casa y empiezas a trabajar en tu tarea? Podemos seguir con esto mañana. Y recuerda, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien. Hasta luego—, asintió Apple Bloom y se alejo al galope hacia la casa.

Satisfecha de que su hermana estaba fuera de su alcance, Applejack se volvió hacia Dash, que estaba ocupada rebotando una nube en su frente.

—Tú realmente deberías distinguir entre lo que piensas y lo que dices, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento—, Rainbow salio de la nube y aterrizo en el suelo, —Estoy tan emocionada de que por fin Twilight te lo dijo que yo olvide que solo te lo dijo a ti. No te preocupes, no lo sabe ningún otro pony mas

—Bueno, eso es lo ultimo que necesito en mi cabeza, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Solo pensé en venir y ver como lo estas sosteniendo. Iba a comprobar si Twilight no se estaba volviendo loca, pero resulta que Pinkie y Rarity ya me cubrieron

—¿Ella esta bien? —, Applejack hizo la pregunta en un tono de voz que implicaba que ella no estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

—Ella esta… bien. No ha tenido un ataque de nervios, por lo menos. Lo hizo muy bien ayer, aunque creo que su ansiedad es porque ella espera que…—, dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa, —…pero no vine aquí por eso. Estamos bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, yo quería informarle un poco, pero, ya sabes…

Applejack suspiro, medio aliviada, medio frustrada, —Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy feliz que ustedes hayan mantenido todo esto en secreto y me dejaron fuera, pero creo que era mejor que Twilight me lo dijera bajo sus propios medios, por lo que no puedo enojarme por ello. Me alegro de oír que no se le están aflojando los tornillos

—Todavía no

Applejack la fulmino con la mirada, —¿Así que viniste solo para hacer comentarios sarcásticos o realmente vas a hacer algo útil?

—Relájate, AJ—, Rainbow rodeo a Applejack con su pata delantera, —Como ya dije, solo estoy aquí para ver como lo estas llevando. Yo se que no estas tan asustada como Twilight, pero quiero decir, vamos, después de que cayera una bomba sobre ti, tienes que estar algo sacudida, ¿no?

—En eso tienes razón—, Applejack gimió y se sentó, apoyándose contra un lado del carro. Quería volver a trabajar, pero si su amiga se había tomado la molestia de venir a la granja, lo menos que podía hacer era darle unos minutos. —Pensé en ello durante todo el día de ayer y toda la mañana de hoy, y todavía no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer. Yo no quiero hacer esperar de Twilight más tiempo, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas. Ella se merece una respuesta real, y no puedo imaginar una

—¿Así que no llegaste a algo?

—¿Qué parte de "no tengo ninguna pequeña pista" no entendiste?

—Bueno, déjame pensar lo que podemos hacer…—, Rainbow se balance por un momento antes de pisar con su casco, —Muy bien, la pregunta que deberíamos responder es si tu piensas si Twilight seria una buena novia, ¿verdad?

—Si, mas o menos

—¡Esta bien, vamos a hacer esto al estilo Twilight!

Applejack rodó los ojos. Ella podría estar utilizando su tiempo para cosechar. —Juro, Rainbow Dash, que si empiezas a hacer un plano grande y viejo o algo así, se termina aquí. Solo me confundirás aun mas

—¡No, no, no! —, el pegaso negó con la cabeza, —Tal vez no tan Twilight. Quiero decir, solo vamos a abordarlo de una forma mas… ¿Cuál es la palabra que Twilight siempre usa en estos casos? ¿Relacional? No, eso no suena bien

—Creo que "racional" es la palabra que buscas

—¡Correcto! ¡Tenemos que ser racionales!

—¿Dash, sabes lo que eso significa?—, pregunto Applejack, su paciencia menguaba evidentemente en su voz.

—¡Por supuesto, eso significa que tenemos que ser inteligentes al respecto!

Applejack resistió la tentación de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre la imposibilidad de que Dash lograra hacerlo de esa manera, pero en su lugar opto por una respuesta mas neutral. —¿Y como exactamente vas a hacer eso?

—Es muy sencillo—, Dash sostuvo su cabeza, —¿Quieres saber si Twilight seria una buena Pony Muy Especial, ¿verdad?

—Una vez mas, si—, gruño Applejack. Sentía que la conversación iba en círculos.

—Entonces solo hay que pensar como seria tu Pony Muy Especial ideal, y luego ver si Twilight se ajusta a esa descripción. Así que si tuvieras que escoger como seria la novia perfecta, ¿qué elegirías?

—No lo se. Nunca pensé realmente algo romántico antes

—¿Hablas en serio? —, Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza, —¿Nunca pensaste con que tipo de pony te gustaría terminar? Quiero decir, ¡vamos!—, bajo la voz un poco, —Incluso pienso en ese tipo de cosas a veces

—¿En serio?—, Applejack levanto una ceja. De todas sus amigas, ella nunca habría pensado que Rainbow tenía algún interés por el romance. —¿Por qué no me dices cual seria tu pony perfecto? Porque no tengo idea sobre ese tipo de cosas

—Ugh, esta bien—, Rainbow se dejo caer sobre sus cuartos traseros, —¿Prometes no decírselo a ningún pony?

—Por supuesto

—Bueno, tendría que ser impresionante, obviamente. Seria totalmente aburrido si fuera aburrido. Y tendría que ser un volador realmente impresionante también. Algún pony que este junto a mi y me ayude a entrenar y esas cosas

Applejack asintió, —Estoy contigo hasta ahora

—Pero tendría que ser un poco tranquilo, ¿sabes? No puedes estar loco todo el tiempo. Por lo tanto, tendría que ser un pony que sepa como relajarse y pasar el rato cuando no esta haciendo algo impresionante. Y también, yo, eh… me gustan las crines azules—, ella cruzo las patas delanteras y asintió satisfecha con su descripción.

—Así que, básicamente, tu idea de Pony Muy Especial es... Soarin—, quería golpearse a si misma en la cara. Ella debería haber adivinado que Rainbow Dash se concentraría en uno de los Wonderbolts.

Rainbow Dash se puso de pie, —¡Hey, hay un montón de ponys impresionantes con melena azul que son grandes voladores por ahí! Probablemente. Y no estamos hablando de mí de todos modos. Es tu turno de decir como seria tu Pony Muy Especial

—Hmmm…—, Applejack cerro los ojos para pensar. Ella ni siquiera había intentado cuantificar sus intereses románticos antes. ¿Por donde debía empezar? —Bueno, primero que nada, me gustaría que fuera un pony que le guste pasar el tiempo juntos

—¡Asombroso! —, el pegaso le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, —Eso es un gran comienzo. ¿Qué mas?

—Supongo que me gustaría que fuera realmente dedicado y responsable. Y que se preocupara mucho por su familia, supongo. Y seria bueno que sea capaz de ayudar en la granja

—Bueno, eso ultimo es un poco especifico, pero supongo que la granja en una parte bastante importante en tu vida, ¿eh?

—¿Eso crees? —, su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

—Bueno, no quiero ir y decirte que hacer pero…—, Rainbow empujo suavemente a Applejack en el costado, —…me suena que Twilight coincide bastante bien con tu idea de una buena novia

—¿En serio? —, pregunto Applejack. Claro, Twilight encajaba en algunos criterios, pero eso era así para una gran cantidad de ponys en la ciudad, —No se si lo has notado, pero Twilight no es exactamente una pony de granja

—Bueno, no encaja en esa cosa en particular, pero si en todo lo demás. Twilight llega a enloquecer cuando se dedica a sus cosas de cerebrito, y es por lo general totalmente dedicada. ¿Has visto sus listas de verificación? Ella tiene que ser muy responsable para mantenerse al día con todas esas cosas. Y se que su familia no vive aquí, pero creo que ella se preocupa por ellos. Quiero decir, obviamente le importa bastante su hermano mayor, y ella prácticamente crió a Spike. Es mas o menos un familiar para ella

—Tienes razón—, admitió Applejack, —Pero aun así, Twilight es una pony de ciudad. Ella apenas sale a la calle y mucho menos trabajaría en una granja

—¿En serio, Applejack? ¿En serio? ¿Estas tratando de salir de todo esto o algo? Sabes muy bien como yo que Twilight es lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrar una manera de ayudar en Sweet Apple Acres—, Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza con resignación fingida, —¿Recuerdas cuando trataste de cosechar todo sola y ella recogió todas las manzanas del campo con un hechizo? ¿O cuando ella saco toda la nieve del campo en invierno? Apuesto que si dejas bajo su mirada tus horarios un par de horas, ella aumentaría tu productividad hasta una tonelada

—Supongo…—, a Applejack no le gustaba admitir que Rainbow Dash tenia un punto, pero en realidad tenia una sorprendente cantidad de sentido. O eso, o Applejack estaba empezando a perderse hasta el punto de que Rainbow Dash sonaba francamente inteligente. Esperaba que fuera la primera.

—E incluso si ella no sirve de nada en la granja, encaja en todas las otras cosas que dijiste. Te gusta estar con Twilight, ¿no? Por supuesto no te quejaste cuando empezó a venir aquí mas a menudo

—Bueno, si…

—Mira, cuatro de cinco en bastante bueno. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿El hecho de que disfrutes su compañía no es mas importante que si sabe o no sabe como cosechar árboles?

—Cuando lo pones de esa manera…

—¡Genial! —, dijo Rainbow de una forma enfática, —¡Ahora que tienes todo resuelto, puedes ir a hablar con Twilight y darle una respuesta!

—¡Espera un minuto! —, Applejack se libero del agarre de Rainbow, —¡No puedo seguir adelante solo por eso! ¡Twilight pude encajar en mi descripción, pero también otros muchos ponys! Al igual que, oh, no se, Rarity. Ella encaja en todo lo que acabo de decir tanto como Twilight. Incluso tu encajas bastante bien, y no te ofendas, pero no funcionaria muy bien. Tu no viniste por mi también ¿verdad?

—Bueno…—, Rainbow se contrajo de nuevo y volvió la cara lejos de Applejack, —En realidad, hay algo que he querido hablar contigo acerca de…

Las pupilas de Applejack se encogieron tanto que apenas eran visibles, —¿Uh, Rainbow Dash…?

—Yo…yo quería decírtelo antes, pero…—, su voz era tan suave que Applejack apenas podía oírla, —Pero yo… yo…—, con un fuerte resoplido, Rainbow rodó sobre su espalda y se echo a reír, pataleando en el aire, —¡Bwahahaha, realmente pensaste que me estaba confesando!

—Espera, que… ¡Arggghh! —, Applejack golpeo su pata en la tierra, —¿Qué henos estabas pensando al tratar de hacer eso conmigo? ¡Juro que si vuelves a hacer eso, voy a cosechar los árboles usando tu cabeza como un bate!

—¡Lo siento! —, Rainbow logro decir entre exclamaciones de risa, —¡Era el plan perfecto! ¡No podía no hacerlo!

—Realmente me engañaste por un segundo—, Applejack puso un casco contra su pecho, su corazón aun latía rápidamente, —Si lo hubieras dicho en serio, creo que simplemente me desplomaría. ¿Estabas tratando de matarme o algo así?

—No, solo trato de aligerar las cosas. Pero en serio, si hubiera sido yo y no Twilight preguntándote eso, ¿Qué dirías? Se honesta. Sabré si lo dices por decir

—Para ser honesta, probablemente te rechazaría. No es que no seas una gran amiga, pero no funcionaria. No te ofendas, pero prefiero que tu y yo seamos solo amigas

—¿Y si fuera Rarity? O Fluttershy? O Pinkie?

—No lo se, supongo que las dejaría como amigas también

—¿Pero porque? —, Rainbow Dash toco a Applejack en la frente, —¿Por qué estas pensando tan duramente en ello cuando es Twilight quien hizo la pregunta? ¿Hay algo especial en ella?

—Si, lo hay: ¡Ella es la que se ha confesado! Si Pinkie va y se confiesa, bueno, no se. Tal vez podría pensarlo. Realmente no puedo decir lo que haría en una situación que no es real

—Esta bien, vamos a intentar algo diferente—, dijo Rainbow Dash frotándose la frente, —Esto va sonar un poco raro, pero ¿Qué piensas de Twilight, ya sabes, físicamente?

—¿Físicamente? Supongo que ella no esta en tan mal estado. Es un poco delgada, pero considerando que ella pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, creo que esta bastante bien

—No, no, no—, Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza, —Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Lo que estoy preguntándote es si… encuentras a Twilight atractiva

—¿Atractiva?

—Si, ya sabes, ¿alguna vez la has mirado y pensado que era bonita? Y no me refiero a felicitarla por su pelo o algo así. Quiero saber si alguna vez, uh, te dio vuelta la cabeza, si sabes lo que quiero decir

—Oh—, Applejack bajo la vista y se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente, —Yo, eh, bueno, supongo que ella es bonita…

—¿Hay algo especifico? Todos los ponys tenemos algo con lo que llamamos la atención. Ya sabes, como esa cosa de la melena que mencione antes. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a ningún pony

Applejack trago saliva. Rainbow Dash pudo distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. —Uh, bueno…no se. Supongo que Twilight, uh, ella…¡es simplemente extraño! —, dijo Applejack, —Es un poco…especifico, supongo. Se siente raro hablar de ello

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, Applejack. Vamos, me lo puedes decir. No voy a decir ni una palabra a nadie

—Ugh, esta bien—, dijo Applejack con un gemido, —Es… es su…—, la ultima palabra fue tan suave como inaudible.

—Lo siento, no te entendí

—Es… su cuello

—¿Su cuello? —, Rainbow no pudo disimular el desconcierto en su voz.

—Si, es raro, lo se—, murmuro Applejack, —Yo no se cuando fue, pero un día estaba hablando con ella sobre algo y me di cuenta de las curvas de allí y la forma en que su melena lo rodeaba, y yo creo que es muy lindo. Lo se, es extraño

—Esta bien, no es tan extraño. Cuando dijiste que era especifico pensé que a lo mejor estabas pensando en su casco izquierdo o que tienes una cosa por su nariz o algo así

—¿Quieres ir a alguna parte con esto? —, pregunto Applejack, —Yo tengo trabajo que debería estar haciendo

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a averiguar como te sientes por Twilight, eso es todo

—No estoy segura si estas haciendo un buen trabajo, porque ahora estoy aun más confundida. Solo dime lo que piensas que debería hacer

—Personalmente, creo que deberías aceptar. Me diste todo tipo de razones por las que ella seria una buena novia, y ella también las tiene, por lo que puedes darle una oportunidad

—Lo se—, Applejack cavo el suelo con un casco —Es solo que no quiero estropear esto para cualquiera de nosotras. Twilight arriesgo mucho para decirme y yo no quiero decepcionarla. La última cosa que quiero hacer es darle esperanzas de un 'si' y luego dejar que este asunto se deshaga por el camino

—Bueno, antes de irme, te voy a dar el mismo consejo que le di a Twilight: no te preocupes demasiado acerca de cómo las cosas podrían salir mal. Yo no seria la mejor voladora de Equestria si me preocupara por estrellarme todo el tiempo. A veces solo debes hacerlo y si las cosas van mal, las cosas van mal. Claro, puedes estrellarte y arder, pero puede que no. Si quieres hacerlo, lo haces

—Pero no se si quiero ir a por ello

Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no puedo ayudarte con eso. Pero cuando averigües lo que quieres hacer, hazlo—, se dio la vuelta y empezó a revolotear en el aire.

—¡Rainbow Dash! —, la llamo Applejack.

—¿Si?—, ella miro por encima de su hombro.

—Todavía no estoy muy segura de lo que voy a hacer, pero creo que se como puedo entenderlo. ¿Puedes darle a Twilight un mensaje por mi?

Rainbow Dash descendió de nuevo a la tierra. —Por supuesto, ¿Qué es?

—Necesito que le digas que me encuentre en la colina observando las estrellas esta noche en la puesta de sol—, ella tomo una respiración profunda, —Y necesito que le digas que le voy a dar mi respuesta esta noche

Rainbow Dash sonrió. —Por supuesto. Ella estará allí—, ella despego.

—Ah, y Rainbow Dash

—¿Si?

—Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo

—No hay de que—, salto en el aire y un segundo después de había ido.

Applejack cerró los ojos y se apoyo en el carro de manzanas. Era la última palabra. No más palabrería. Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza y remolco el carro hacia el siguiente árbol. Ella necesitaba una cosa más para tomar su decisión. Necesitaba hablar con Twilight.

* * *

><p>Ok, este ultimo dialogo me mato de la risa jajaja. Aquí terminamos. Twilight esta ansiosa y temerosa a la vez. Y Applejack esta decidida a dar una respuesta a Twilight desde su corazon. Tranquilos, en el próximo cap todo va a resolverse. Se que los capítulos son largos, a mi también se me hace agotador traducirlos y leerlos. Pero así es el fic, no puedo quitarle palabras, sino se perdería la esencia del autor. ¡Nos vemos! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: El presagio (en progreso)

**¡Buenos dias/noches! Sip, ustedes lo dijeron. Applejack tiene una respuesta. Este capitulo es cortisimo comparado con los otros, pero es el mas satisfactorio de todos. Y el mas esperado, obviamente. Luego de un largo camino que las Mane 6 atravezaron juntas, finalmente ha llegado a este momento. Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, es momento del cambio definitivo de la amistad al amor...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: El presagio (en progreso)<strong>

"Muy bien, Twilight. Querías una respuesta y ahora vas a tenerla"

* * *

><p>Twilight hizo todo lo posible para escuchar el crujido de la grava bajo sus cascos. Cualquier cosa para mantener su mente en la tierra e ignorar el ejercito de serpientes que se retorcían alrededor de la boca de su estomago. Hace horas, cuando Rainbow Dash irrumpió por la puerta de la Boutique de Rarity para darle la noticia de que una respuesta estaba en camino, habían sido mariposas. Pero como la hora de la verdad se acercaba, alguna metamorfosis perversa se dio, y ahora ella sentía una brisa fría que la quebraba en un temblor por todo su cuerpo. Ella trato de concentrarse en el movimiento de sus patas. Ella temía que si no lo hacia, ellas se revelarían y la llevarían de vuelta a la biblioteca.<p>

Era una estupidez. Había esperado dos días por una respuesta, y ahora que estaba a su alcance, se encontraba sin querer con el deseo de huir. "_Claro"_, pensó Twilight, "_Podría terminar perfectamente bien, y Applejack te diría que ella sabia desde el principio que estaban enamoradas y simplemente no sabia como decirlo y ella estaría feliz de que las dos podían estar juntas y…". _Twilight se centro de nuevo en sus cascos porque la posibilidad de que realmente pasara era tan diminuta que no podía considerarla.

La opción contraria salto inmediatamente en su mente. La cabeza de Twilight estaba dominada por una imagen de Applejack diciéndole que simplemente no estaba interesada por ella de esa manera y que todo esto era insoportable e incomodo y aunque seguían siendo buenas amigas quizás deberían pasar algún tiempo separadas hasta que todo esto despareciera… y Twilight trato de escuchar la grava crujiendo debajo de ella porque quería ahogar la voz de Applejack en su mente. Sabia que el rechazo apenas era lo mas probable que sucedería en lugar de que Applejack la aceptara, pero el hecho de que era siquiera una posibilidad la hacia desear dar la vuelta y huir.

Ella levanto la mirada. A lo lejos ya podía distinguir la silueta de Applejack contra la luz mortecina del atardecer. Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido mientras se acercaba, las características de Applejack poco a poco se hacían nítidas a la vista. Estaba sentada en lo alto de la colina, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Twilight intento frenar su respiración mientras se abría paso cada vez mas cerca, cada pisada se sentía mas y mas difícil, como también el camino hasta la colina. Antes de darse cuenta, ella estaba de pie al lado de Applejack. Bueno, no del todo, se quedo un poco atrás, a algunos pasos de distancia.

Ella no se atrevía a dar un paso mas cerca o hablar. Applejack la había convocado aquí, no sentía el derecho de decir las primeras palabras. Se quedo en silencio, tratando de no mirar a Applejack, cuyos ojos seguían enfocados en la luna, que ascendió desde el horizonte hacia los cielos que se oscurecieron rápidamente. Después de un largo rato, Applejack hablo, su mirada todavía estaba atada al cielo.

—Twilight, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—Por… por supuesto—, respondió Twilight, sorprendida por las inesperadas palabras de Applejack, —Llegue a la granja para revisar la comida que habías preparado para la Celebración del Sol de Verano. Me presentaste a toda tu familia, y termine comiendo demasiado. Todo estaba delicioso"

—Si, supongo que fue cuando nos presentamos formalmente—, dijo Applejack, —No se si ese fue el momento donde realmente nos encontramos, sin embargo. Quiero decir, eso fue cuando hablamos la primera vez, pero en realidad no lo sabias, tu solo eras una pony muy quisquillosa que Celestia envió para asegurarse de que la comida estaba bien

—Bueno, eso es comprensible—, Twilight no estaba segura de que pensar,—Yo no estaba en un estado de animo para hacer amigos cuando llegue por primera vez al pueblo, después de todo

—¿Cuándo crees que nos conocimos realmente?—, pregunto Applejack, —¿Cuándo pensaste en mi como algo mas que una pony de granja que tenia que hacer la comida?

—Es difícil de decir. Toda esa noche es un poco borrosa—, Twilight volvió su mirada hacia la luna. Tal vez tuviera la respuesta que Applejack quería. Ella no vio nada que ella no haya visto antes, —Supongo que me di cuenta cuando nos dirigimos al bosque Everfree. Yo iba a buscar los Elementos de la Armonía por mi cuenta, y me dijiste que nunca dejarías a cualquier amigo entrar al bosque solo. Es la primera vez que puedo recordar que un pony me haya llamado amiga

—¿Es así? Algún pony debió llamarte amigo antes de eso. Pinkie probablemente te llamo amiga como media docena de veces antes de conocerme

—Lo se, pero era diferente. No solo me llamaste amiga, sino que estabas decidida a ir conmigo. Hasta ese momento, yo planee hacer las cosas por mi misma, y cuando dijiste eso, me di cuenta que todas se preocupaban por mi lo suficiente para arriesgase a acompañarme. Fue entonces cuando supe que no estaba sola

—Supongo que es verdad

—Pero cuando me di cuenta de que eras mi amiga, tu personalmente, eso fue después. Cuando ese acantilado se derrumbo y me atrapaste en el borde. Me salvaste la vida

—Si, lo hice, ¿no?

—¡Pero fue mas que eso!—, Twilight dio un paso hacia Applejack, —Realmente no podía poner un casco en ello entonces, pero cuando pensé bien, vi que significaba mucho. Podía verlo en tus ojos. No me salvaste porque me necesitabas para conseguir los Elementos, o por que tenias un poco del sentido del deber, me salvaste porque… porque te importaba. Porque te preocupabas por mí. Es por eso que yo fui capaz de confiar en ti cuando dijiste que me dejara caer. Yo ni siquiera sabia que pensar, un pony que conocí en un día arriesgo su vida para salvarme

—Es tan extraño—, la voz de Applejack vacilo ligeramente, —Me acuerdo que venia aquí cuando era potranca para mirar la luna—, Twilight volvió la mirada hacia arriba. La luna parecía ocupar todo el cielo, sus frescos rayos comenzaban a sustituir la calida luz de la puesta de sol. —Siempre pensé que se veía aterrador el rostro de Nightmare Moon en ella—, continuo Applejack, —Cuando desapareció después de liberarse, me pareció tan mal. Parecía vacía, como si una parte del mundo se hubiera roto. Pero ahora…—. Por fin se volvió hacia Twilight. Las lagrimas brotaron de las comisuras de sus ojos y tenia una mancha húmeda en cada mejilla, —Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Realmente no me había dado cuenta antes, pero cada vez que la veo, me recuerda cada momento que pasamos esa noche. Me recuerda a cuando nos hicimos amigas

Era el turno de Applejack de dar un paso hacia Twilight. Twilight abrió la boca para responder, y se dio cuenta de que no sabia que decir.

—Cuando pienso en todo eso, me choca un poco, ¿sabes?—, continuo Applejack, —¿Nuestra amistad comenzó salvando Equestria? A veces me es difícil creer que nosotras fuimos las que hicimos esas cosas. Esto me hace pensar en como las cosas habrían sido si nos hubiéramos conocido normalmente. Como si tu acabaras de mudarte a Ponyville por alguna razón común, y la primera vez que nos conocimos fue en el mercado, o que viniste a la granja durante la temporada de sidra. O como hubieras conocido a las demás ponys. Pinkie te hubiera dado la bienvenida tan pronto como llegaras a casa. Probablemente habrías visto a Rainbow Dash haciendo algún truco o chocando contra la biblioteca. Seria muy probable que hubieras conocido a Rarity si necesitabas remendar una silla de montar. Fluttershy… je, probablemente ni siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta que ella vivía aquí si no tropezabas con ella de casualidad. Pasarían semanas hasta que las dos realmente conversaran entre si. ¿Puedes imaginarte como serian las cosas si hubiera sucedido de esa manera?

Twilight pensó un momento. Tenía demasiados recuerdos para clasificar. —Es difícil—, respondió ella, —Nos habríamos perdido tanto

—Tendríamos que, ¿no? El show de moda de Rarity, la Gran Gala del Galope, la Competición de Mejores Voladores… es un poco difícil imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubiéramos hecho nada de eso. Quiero decir, ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora?—, ella sorbió unas cuantas lagrimas y de quedo en silencio.

—Applejack…—, Twilight no sabia que decir, pero sentía que debía decir algo.

Applejack de repente se aclaro la garganta y se limpio la cara con su pata delantera. —Lo siento—, dijo ella, —Yo no quise divagar así. He estado pensando. Aquí es donde vengo cuando necesito despejar mi cabeza y solo reflexionar. Tu estas simplemente esperando para oir mi respuesta, ¿verdad?

Twilight asintió.

—Me lo imagine. Es por eso que viniste aquí, después de todo—, tomo una respiración profunda, —Bueno, la verdad es que…

Twilight se preparo para lo peor y lo mejor.

—La verdad es que no lo se todavía

Twilight quería dejar escapar una docena de palabras a la vez. Se enredaron juntas en su garganta y salio una sola ahogada, —¿Qué?

—¡Solo déjame explicarte!—, balbuceo Applejack antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo mas, —No estoy tratando de rendirme o nada, voy a darte una respuesta esta noche. Te prometí darte una respuesta esta noche, y lo haré. Es solo que he estado pensando en esto desde que me dijiste tus sentimientos, sobre tu y yo, y lo que podríamos hacer si estuviéramos, ya sabes, juntas. Deseaba tanto ser capaz de decirte algo, cualquier cosa, pero me di cuenta de que no podía. No por mi cuenta. Yo no podía tomar una decisión sin hablar contigo primero

—Oh…—, Twilight intento frenar su respiración, —Me diste un susto por un momento

—Lo siento—, Applejack sonrió débilmente, —Quiero resolver esto. Y tengo que admitir, que no es solo por tu bien, todavía trato de llegar al fondo de lo que siento. Como me siento por ti. Y no creo poder darme cuenta sin tenerte aquí. Necesitaba hablar contigo de nuevo ahora que se como te sientes conmigo y tengo un poco de tiempo para pensar en todo

—Yo… Entiendo—, Twilight hizo todo lo posible para sonar menos ansiosa, —¿Hay algo en particular que quisieras hablar?

—Bueno, he pensado en lo que podría suceder entre nosotras si dijera 'si'. Ya sabes, trate de averiguar si seria una buena Pony Muy Especial para ti, y si serias una buena Pony Muy Especial para mí. Yo nunca pensé en cosas románticas antes, y ni siquiera se por donde empezar. Y si no queda otra cosa mas, quiero que sepas que…—, trago saliva y se obligo a mirar a los ojos de Twilight, —Creo que serias una gran Pony Muy Especial. Y no solo para mí, quiero decir para cualquier pony. Eres inteligente, dedicada y agradable, y no hay duda en mi cabeza que cualquier pony tendría suerte al tenerte como su novia.

Twilight soltó una sonrisa prematura, —Tu… Quieres decir que…

—Pero incluso entonces no estaba segura—, la cara de Twilight decayó un poco. Applejack no podía soportar el contacto visual y volvió a mirar la luna, —Tienes todo lo que podría desear en un Pony Muy Especial. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, y los momentos que pasamos juntas son algunos de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Parece que podría funcionar. Mi cabeza dice que debería hacerlo, pero siento que no puedo. Todavía no. Hay algunas cosas que me están molestando. Y yo simplemente no puedo seguir hasta que consiga algunas respuestas.

La mente de Twilight daba vueltas. Todo lo que ella deseaba estaba tan cerca, pero sentía que si ella solo respiraba mal todo se rompería en pedazos. Todo se derrumbaría sobre ella. Si le daba la respuesta correcta, podría encajar todo en su lugar. Pero si no lo hacia…

—Applejack…—, su voz tembló, —Puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Ya sabes. Solo dime lo que necesitas saber

—Twilight, lo mas importante que tengo que saber para ver si esto va a funcionar es…—, se enfrento a Twilight, —¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué nosotras? De todos los ponys que conoces, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Tienes otros ponys en el pueblo que se ajustan mejor a ti que yo. ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan especial? No puedo pensar alguna razón por la que me quieres tanto

—Applejack, ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ti?—, Twilight tuvo que esforzarse para no correr y atrapar a su amiga en un abrazo. —Eres fuerte y valiente, servicial y considerada, y…—, Twilight se sonrojo, —…y hermosa, y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Esa ha sido la parte difícil en las últimas semanas, no podía hablar contigo porque estaba demasiado preocupada. Te admiro, Applejack. Eres tan trabajadora, y a veces me gustaría hacer lo que haces. Realmente no se que mas decir. Solo se que quiero estar mas cerca de ti

Applejack cavaba con una pata el suelo. Su rostro se había puesto cada vez más rojo al escuchar las palabras de Twilight, y ahora casi brillaba. —Wow, Twilight, eso es… no se que decir. No sabía que pensabas eso. Pero, ¿Qué pasa con las demás? ¿Qué pasa con Fluttershy, o Pinkie, o Rarity, o Rainbow Dash? No puedo ser la única por la que sientes lo mismo

—¡Por supuesto que me importa el resto de nuestras amigas! Solo porque tengo sentimientos por ti no significa que no me agrade ninguna de ellas

—¿Pero que me hace tan diferente? ¿Por qué estas enamorada de mi y no de ellas? ¿Qué me hace una mejor Pony Muy Especial?—, Applejack trato de contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a filtrarse por las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Yo…—, Twilight busco en su mente algo mas. Todo lo que podía encontrar era la verdad, —No lo se. Me he preguntado eso desde que me di cuenta lo que sentía. Todo lo que se es que me gusta estar contigo. No importa lo que estamos haciendo, incluso si es algo que por lo general es aburrido, lo disfruto cuando estas ahí. Con las demás, hay un momento en que deseo tener un poco de tiempo sola. Me preocupo por ellas, pero no puedo estar cerca todo el tiempo. Solo paso un rato con ellas antes de que empiece a irritar a la otra. Me canso demasiado cuando salgo con Pinkie o Rainbow Dash, y con Rarity o Fluttershy. No puedo interesarme en todo lo que hacen. Simplemente no es una buena opción para mí, cuidar a los animales, o hacer vestidos, u hornear, o volar. Pero es diferente contigo. Siento que no importa lo que hagamos, o cuando lo hagamos, yo lo disfruto, siempre y cuando entes a mi lado. No se porque es así, pero…—, busco las palabras, —Pero, ¿realmente importa? Parte de la razón por la que he tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo era que estaba buscando una explicación para mis sentimientos. Solo cuando reuní el valor para decírtelo todo me di cuenta de que no tenia la necesidad de saberlo todo. Yo solo sabia que quería que estuviéramos juntas, y que merecías saberlo—, Ella dio un paso adelante y suavemente coloco un casco en el hombro de Applejack, —Yo no lo entiendo, pero aun así, sigo pensando que podría funcionar

Applejack sonrió. —¿Has estado hablando con Rainbow, no?—, ella se rió débilmente, —Nunca pensé que vería el día en que algún pony tomara sus consejos románticos

—Es muy raro, ¿verdad?—, dijo Twilight, —Pero yo se que no podría estar aquí sin ella. Ella me dio esa patada hacia la realidad. Si no fuera por ella todavía seguiría sentada en la biblioteca preocupándome por que decir la próxima vez que hablara contigo

—Si, ella vino y me dio el mismo consejo. ¿Te suena familiar? Yo no seria la mejor voladora de Equestria si me preocupara por chocar

—Eso ciertamente suena como ella—, Twilight se obligo a reír un poco. Todo dentro de ella estaba torcido, su emoción se estaba escurriendo y en poco tiempo iba a ser demasiado insensible para tomar otra cosa. Ya podía sentir la agitación de su subconsciente que amenazaba con desbordar por sus extremidades. La incertidumbre de Applejack era totalmente comprensible: Twilight lo sabía. Ella había estado así, porque ella conocía el dolor de querer dar un paso adelante sabiendo que el suelo iba a caerse por debajo. Ella estaba así, y no podría soportarlo mucho más tiempo. A pesar de que sabia que Applejack no se rendiría, aun se sentía así. —Pero… no responde a mi pregunta—, miro a Applejack directo a los ojos. No era cómodo.

—Yo no quiero seguir arrastrando todo esto—, continuo Twilight, —No se cuanto mas podré manejarlo. Se que ninguna de nosotras lo entiende todo, pero todavía quiero intentarlo. Quiero ser tu Pony Muy Especial, Applejack. Quiero que estemos juntas. Todo lo que quiero saber es si tu quieres también

—Yo…—, Applejack se mordió el labio, el peso de las palabras de Twilight la golpeaban como ladrillos. —Es que… no se si quiero eso

—¿Por qué?—, Twilight quería gritar, —¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?—, Applejack prácticamente grito las palabras. —Twilight, no se si puedo hacerlo. Es que… a veces siento que eres demasiado buena para mi

—¿Eh?—, la frustración de Twilight se fundió con la confusión, —¿De que estas hablando? En todo caso, es al revés

—Twilight, no te das cuenta de lo extraordinaria que eres—, Applejack respiro hondo, —Quiero decir, solo piensa en ti un minuto. Eres el unicornio más poderoso de Ponyville, tal vez de todo el país. Eres estudiante personal de la Princesa Celestia. ¡La princesa! ¡Tu hermano es el Jefe de la Guardia Real, y esta casado con otra princesa! ¡Eres prácticamente de la realeza ya! ¿Salvaste a toda Equestria cuanto, tres veces?

Twilight se quedo estupefacta. No sabia que decir y murmuro lo primero que se le vino a la mente, —Pero… también ustedes…

—Si, estábamos allí, pero vamos, Twilight. Tú fuiste la que nos salvo a todos de que Discord nos cocinara el cerebro, y fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de que la supuesta Princesa Candace era un fraude. Y si, aunque derrótamos a Nightmare Moon como un equipo, tú nos reuniste a todas. Con tu chispa hicimos todo el trabajo. Y yo, yo solo soy una granjera que por casualidad esta en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado. Yo trabajo duro y cuido a mi familia, pero hay cientos de ponys así—, hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, que se alborotaban en su interior como hojas al viento.

—Twilight, lo que quiero decir es que no estoy segura si soy el tipo de Pony Muy Especial que mereces. Se que suena estúpido, y tal vez lo sea, pero yo no quiero que nos reunamos solo para que todo se desmorone a la larga. No se si soy capaz de tener una relación así, y no quiero decirte que vamos a estar juntas y luego ir y romper si no funciona. Te mereces algo mejor que eso

—Applejack, no me importa nada de eso

—¿No?—, Applejack trago saliva.

—¡No! No importa si conozco a la princesa, o a quien salve, o si trabajas en una granja, Applejack. Si quieres saber porque te quiero tanto, es por eso. Es porque tú eres tú. No importa cuantos ponys agrícolas que trabajan duro hay ahí afuera. Tú no eres ninguno de ellos. Tú fuiste la primera en mostrarme genuina amistad, me has dado los mejores momentos de mi vida, o no hay otro pony con el que prefiero pasar mi tiempo. Tal vez haya una posibilidad de que las cosas salgan mal, pero por una vez no me voy a preocupar por eso. Se que es un riesgo, y quiero tomarlo

—¿A pesar de que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo?

Twilight no pudo evitar reírse. —No tengo idea si lo estoy haciendo bien. Solo el hecho de que estamos juntas… bueno, que estaríamos juntas. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Si quiero que estemos juntas, y quiero eso, es todo lo que necesito. No puedo decir que seria una buena novia, pero te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedirte. Eso si lo intentas—, Ella dio un paso definitivo hacia delante, con la cara tan cerca de Applejack que lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos, —Lo que quiero saber es si estas o no dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. No puedo no saber donde estamos paradas. Necesito una respuesta. ¿Quieres ser mi Pony Muy Especial?

Applejack trago saliva. —Twilight, tu sabes que yo nunca querría hacerte daño, pero estamos atravesando un territorio nuevo. Se que todo se ve bien, que somos realmente buenas amigas. Pero simplemente no se si quiero ser tu Pony Muy Especial… Es solo que no quiero que nuestra amistad sea así. No me malinterpretes, me importas mucho, y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero todo eso que acabas de decir sobre como te gustaría pasar mas tiempo conmigo, sin importar lo que hagamos, tengo que ser honesta, no estoy segura de si me siento así. Quiero decir, estas hablando de convertirnos en 'algo mas que amigas', cuando yo estaba perfectamente bien con nuestra amistad. No es que yo no tengo ganas de hacerlo, es solo que no se. No he tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

El labio de Twilight comenzó a temblar.

—Así que aquí esta la respuesta que voy a darte. Me preocupo por ti, Twilight, un montón. Pero aun no estoy segura si me siento de la misma manera hacia ti como tu a mi. Pero incluso entonces, estoy deseosa de empezar algo. No quiero perder una oportunidad que podría ser increíble para las dos, por lo que quiero probar. Podemos estar juntas durante un tiempo y ver si las cosas funcionan. No pudo prometer que así será, pero puedo asegurarte que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo—, ella le devolvió la mirada a Twilight, y se vio reflejada en sus ojos, —Y si eso es suficiente para ti, si estas dispuesta a ponerme al día con todas mis dudas, entonces…—, temblaba tan fuerte que tuvo que luchar para que su lengua formara las palabras, —Mi respuesta es si

Por un momento, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio.

—¿En… en serio?—, Twilight apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

—Claro como el azúcar, Twilight

—Yo… yo…—, las palabras fallaron. Ella se lanzo hacia delante, capturando a Applejack en un fuerte abrazo, apretando con fuerza sus ojos para no empapar la melena de su nueva novia con lágrimas de alegría. El resto del planeta desapareció, todo lo que quedaba era la suavidad de la melena de Applejack y el calido peso de su abrazo. Twilight no sabía cuanto tiempo las dos se quedaron allí, y no le importaba. No fue hasta que sus piernas se llenaron de alfileres y agujas cuando finalmente dio un paso atrás. Las dos ponys compartieron una larga mirada en los ojos de ambas.

Twilight finalmente desenredo su lengua lo suficiente para hablar. —¡Applejack, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí!—, comenzó a trotar en el lugar, su alegría se impregnaba en sus extremidades al punto de que no podía quedarse quieta. —¡Nunca me sentí tan feliz!"

—Me alegra oír eso, cubito de azúcar—, Applejack podía sentir su rostro arder, —Nunca sentí nada como esto tampoco—, su sonrisa era pequeña, pero fverdadera. Ella no podría haber elegido cualquier otra expresión aunque su vida dependiera de ello, —Así que…uh… ¿y ahora que?

El movimiento febril de Twilight ceso, —No lo se. No pensé en ir tan lejos—, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, —¿Qué es lo que las parejas tienen que hacer? Los Ponys Muy Especiales tienen citas, ¿no? ¡Tengo que organizar una, planearla tan pronto como sea posible! ¿Mañana esta bien, o es demasiado pronto? ¿A que clase de lugar deseas…?

Applejack la hizo callar con un toque suave en los labios, —Supongo que es una de las cosas que debemos averiguar. Pero si, seria un honor tener una cita contigo mañana. Creo que es un gran comienzo. No importa donde, eso no es importante. Seria mas maravilloso saber lo que deberíamos hacer ahora

—Tienes razón—, ella negó con la cabeza, —Creo que tendríamos que saborear el momento. Quiero decir, podríamos seguir gastando tiempo juntas, pero ya hicimos eso. Es que casi no puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo, y quiero hacer algo que me demuestre que esto es real

—Esta bien, entonces—, Applejack sonrió, tomo su sombrero y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Twilight, —¿Cómo esto?

Twilight extendió su casco y toco el ala del sombrero. Nunca había visto a ningún pony llevarlo excepto Applejack. —Pero… pero Applejack… ¡es tu sombrero! Lo has tenido desde que te conocí. No puedo tenerlo

—No, esta bien—, Applejack se rió entre dientes, —Si soy sincera, la verdad es que tengo un montón de sombreros

—¿En serio?

—Si. No duran tanto tiempo trabajando en la granja. Por lo general dura un mes o dos antes de quedar atrapado en una maquina o quemándose accidentalmente en el fuego por Apple Bloom o algo así. Pero este sombrero…—, ella sacudió el ala con su casco, —Este sombrero en especial. Yo lo llevaba hace dos días la primera vez que me dijiste todo. Yo no quiero que quede en mal estado, así que te lo doy a ti. Cuídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. Desearía tener algo para darte

—Twilight, ya me diste la caja de bombones, ¿recuerdas? Son deliciosos, por cierto

—Lo se, pero no es lo mismo. Siento que debo darte algo especial. Algo no tan genérico. Algo que solo yo pueda darte

—Bueno—, murmuro Applejack, —Creo que tengo una idea

—¿En serio?—, los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron, —¿Qué es?

—Es… uh…—, la lengua de Applejack tropezó, —Yo…no importa

—¡Vamos, Applejack! Tengo que darte algo. Eres mi Pony Muy Especial ahora. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa. Dime que quieres

—Quiero que me beses—, las palabras salieron disparadas de la boca de Applejack con mas velocidad e intensidad de lo que pretendía.

Twilight inhalo bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, —¿Q…quieres decir…?

—Es algo que los Ponys Muy Especiales hacen, ¿no es así?—, su cara se sentía tan caliente que podría hacer un huevo frito sobre ella. Pisoteo con impaciencia, —Y te garantizo que no hay otro pony con el que me gustaría tener uno

—¿Quieres decir que…?—, Twilight apenas podía hablar, —¿Un beso de verdad?

Applejack asintió y se acerco. Así lo hizo Twilight. Ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de Applejack contra sus mejillas. Ella cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y se inclino hacia delante… solo para chocar con su nariz. Ella abrió los ojos para ver a Applejack sonriendo torpemente.

—Je, oops—, dijo Applejack, —Creo que tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo

Las dos ponys acercaron sus rostros cada vez mas cerca. Twilight inclino la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda. Y una vez mas golpeo la nariz de Applejack, que había inclinado la cabeza en la misma dirección. Ella soltó una risita.

—Trata de inclinar la cabeza hacia el otro lado. La tercera es la vencida

Una vez más se inclinaron. Esta vez sus labios se encontraron.

Twilight tuvo las más altas expectativas. Muchas veces, ella imagino esta escena una y otra vez. La suavidad de los labios de Applejack, el ligero aroma a manzanas en su aliento, la dulzura sutil de su lengua… su mente se volvería salvaje. Ellas poco a poco se unirían en un abrazo suave, tan fuerte que ninguna fuerza en la tierra podría separarlas.

No era nada de eso.

A medida que sus labios se tocaron, Twilight sentía un intenso calor. Un calor pesado que la inundo, derramándose en sus labios y llenando todo su cuerpo. Desde la punta de sus orejas, hasta el final de su cola. Por un momento, ella no sintió nada más, hasta que una fuerza la tiro para atrás. Entonces lo sintió. A través del peso, podía sentir los labios de Applejack presionados contra los suyos, y el pulso de la sangre caliente de Applejack fluyendo en ellos. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Applejack, en perfecta sincronía con el suyo.

A medida que sus pensamientos terminaban de estrellarse en su cabeza, el beso termino. Se encontró mirando a Applejack. A pesar de que el beso había sido cualquier cosa menos físicamente agotador, ella jadeaba y estaba empapada en sudor frío.

—Wow…

—Tu lo has dicho—, Applejack respiraba igual, —Eso fue… increíble

—Así que, eh… ¿soy buena besando entonces?—, a pesar que el calor se había desvanecido, su rostro se sonrojo.

—Bueno, yo… uh… Realmente no podría compararlo con nada, pero ciertamente lo disfrute

—Je, estoy en el mismo barco, supongo—, dijo Twilight, —Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Siento que cualquier cosa se vería decepcionante al lado de…esto

—Bueno, ¿nos dirigimos de vuelta al pueblo? Estoy segura que todos los ponys esperan oír como sucedieron las cosas. Después de esta tarde, Rainbow Dash probablemente va a venir si ella no sabe que paso

—Si, vamos a hacer eso—, asintió Twilight, —Probablemente están esperándome en la biblioteca. Realmente me ayudaron a salir, después de todo. Sin ellas no creo que pudiera estar aquí. Merecen saber que sus consejos dieron frutos—, ella sonrió disimuladamente, —Además, Pinkie debe estar rebotando en las paredes. Tenemos que decirle lo que paso antes de que ella haga un gran lío en mi casa. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?—, ella acaricio suavemente a Applejack y las dos ponys empezaron a caminar de regreso a Ponyville.

—Apuesto a que Pinkie ya lo sabe—, dijo Applejack con una carcajada, —Su Pinkie sentido probablemente de indico que 'dos amigas se están besando', como si los rizos de su cola se agitaran o algo así. O eso, o ella estuvo mirando toda nuestra conversación por un telescopio

Twilight sonrió ante la idea, —Eso seria sin duda posible—, ella se quedo en silencio un rato, —Es muy extraño

—¿Qué es extraño? ¿Qué Pinkie nos este viendo a través de un telescopio?

—No—, rió Twilight, —Es que es la primera vez que todos están mas ansiosos que yo. Cuando Rainbow me entrego tu mensaje, Rarity estaba mas nerviosa que yo

—Bueno, vamos a decirles que no tienen que preocuparse nunca mas

—Si, vamos

Lado a lado, las dos ponys se dirigieron colina abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aplausos de pie por favor. YEEEES, POR FIN ESTAN JUNTAS. Y si creen que yo estoy muuy emocionada, tienen que ver la reaccion del resto de las Mane 6 (expecialmente de Pinkie). Yo aun no he dado mi primer beso, pero la descripción que hizo el autor creo que es la mas acertada que he visto y me han contado. Ok, fue un placer llegar a este punto, pero aun falta bastante por recorrer, exactamente 28 capítulos. Paciencia please. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta historia. Adiós :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Descanso por un dia

¡Buenos dias/noches! El capitulo 9 señores. Como su nombre lo indica, nuestras yeguas preferidas pueden tomarse un pequeño respiro. En el anterior cap, por fin ellas se unieron. Y ahora resta ver la reaccion de sus amigas. Esperen lo mejor...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Descanso por un <strong>**día**

"¡No puedo creer que ella dijo si! Sabia que no iba a enojarse, pero la idea de que de verdad estaría dispuesta a salir conmigo… todavía no puedo creerlo. Una parte de mi sigue esperando que me golpe una herradura, que la alarma de un reloj suene y me despierte. Seria insoportable. Pero no, esto no puede ser un sueño. No hay señales de que sea un sueño. No hay una serpiente marina con una peluca de arco iris, no hay globos de rosquillas gigantes, no hay perros diamante con láser, no hay bombillas que estén destruyendo el pueblo, no hay nada que indique que es un sueño. Es real. Sucedió. Applejack es mi Pony Muy Especial"

* * *

><p>—¡Vamos, Pinkie! ¡Es mi turno!—, dijo Spike mientras subía las escaleras hacia el balcón donde el mejor y mas grande telescopio de Twilight estaba armado. Convenientemente, también paso a ser el lugar con una vista clara de la colina donde Twilight y Applejack estaban actualmente… no haciendo mucho. Durante el tiempo que Pinkie había tenido los ojos clavados en el ocular, ninguna de ellas hizo nada. Bueno, Applejack había llorado en un punto, pero aparte de eso solo estaban hablando. Tal vez estaba todo bien entre ellas, pero no era realmente interesante verlas.<p>

—Si, no están haciendo mucho, sin embargo—, ella se aparto del telescopio. Spike corrió el resto del camino y se puso de puntillas, logrando casi pero no del todo, poner sus ojos en el telescopio.

—Uh, Pinkie. ¿Un poco de ayuda, por favor?

—¡Claro!—, un segundo después Spike se encontró boca abajo y bien alto en el aire. Tendría que estar preocupado por su aterrizaje, pero por el momento se las arreglo para procesar el hecho de que Pinkie lo había lanzado hacia el techo, y ya había aterrizado en su espalda, —¿Cómo esta?

—Mucho mejor—, él puso su ojo en el telescopio y se encontró mirando una mancha bastante oscura que contenía otros dos machas, uno un poco mas fuerte, y otro mucho mas sueve. Ajusto el foco. La mancha un poco mas suave se convirtió en Twilight, y el otro en Applejack.

—Quiero saber si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?—, dijo Pinkie, —No quiero perderme nada

—¡Entendido!—, Spike levanto su pulgar.

—Todavía no se porque te empeñas tanto en espiarlas—, Rarity levanto la vista del tablero de Battlecloud.

—Porque quiero saber que pasa. Duh—, Pinkie sacudió la cabeza como diciendo "pensé que eras mas inteligente", —¡Tengo que saber cuando ellas van a ponerse en camino para tener todo listo para la fiesta!

Rarity rodó los ojos, —¿No estas siendo un poco optimista?

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Dijiste ellas—, respondió Rarity, —¿Cómo sabes que van a regresar aquí juntas? Si Applejack decide no seguir adelante con esto, ¿de verdad crees que va acompañar a Twilight?

—¡Estas siendo pesisisisimista!—, resoplo Pinkie, —¿Porque Applejack no va a querer ser el Pony Muy Especial de Twilight? ¡Las dos son muy buenas amigas y pasan todo el día juntas! Todo lo que necesitan hacer es comprar flores por ninguna razón, llamarse con apodos cursis, y una vez al mes vestirse de lujo para comer en un restaurante demasiado caro. Además, serian…

—Adorables, lo se—, Rarity volvió su atención al juego, que estaba perdiendo, —¿Te das cuanta que hay mas en una relación que solo limitarse a hacer de vez en cuando "cosas de pareja" y parecer lindas juntas, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, si, hay mas cosas, pero Applejack y Twilight están probablemente por encima de todo eso—, Pinkie miro a Rainbow Dash quien actualmente estaba derrotando a Rarity por quinta vez consecutiva en Battlecloud, —¿No es así, Dash? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Applejack no parecía ser perfecta para ella? ¡Dijiste que ella dijo que pensaba que Twilight seria una gran novia!

—Claro que sonaba así—, Rainbow Dash continuo mirando su mitad del tablero y apenas le prestaba atención a Pinkie, —Pensé que tendría que darle un pequeño empujón para que se decidiera a buscarla.

—¿Ves?—, chillo Pinkie, —¡Son prácticamente una sola! Ellas simplemente no lo saben todavía

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que son tan cercanas?—, dijo Fluttershy, con una voz temblorosa bastante obvia, —No me di cuenta…

—Pinkie esta exagerando, querida—, Rarity arrugo la nariz cuando saco una de sus nubes fuera del juego, —Aun suponiendo que Applejack esta dispuesta positivamente a asumir la idea, eso no garantiza que vaya a saltar directo a una relación. Ella es demasiado sensata para precipitarse en algo de esa naturaleza

—¿De verdad lo crees?—, pregunto Fluttershy, —Eso es bueno, supongo. No me gustaría verlas lastimarse entre si al tratar de hacer las cosas demasiado rápido. Tal vez deberían ir despacio para asegurarse de no complicar todo

—Si, porque Twilight no ha ido lo suficientemente lento ya—, se burlo Rainbow, —Solo puede reflexionar sobre algo durante mucho tiempo antes de hacer algo verdaderamente.

Fluttershy se estremeció, —Entonces, ¿crees que van a hacerlo? Yo creo que puede ser un poco… precipitado que Applejack diga 'si' ahora

—¡Por supuesto que lo hará!—, dijo Pinkie desde su posición en el balcón, —¡Ya lo dije, es demasiado lindo para dejarlo pasar! ¡Piensa en el sombrero! ¡El sombrero!

—Oh, esta bien… Um, ¿Qué te parece, Rainbow Dash?

—Bueno, no creo que sea un tiro seguro ni nada, pero hay una posibilidad de que ellas se conecten. Twilight es totalmente para ella, y Applejack a tenido bastante tiempo para pensar las razones de porque no podría funcionar. Parecía tener miedo como para tratar de hacerlo, pero creo que es probable que Applejack de el si—, volvió al juego, —Cielo siete

—Y ahí va mi nube—, Rarity suspiro mientras quitaba su ultima pieza, —Si me preguntas, creo que Twilight podría obtener la respuesta que quiere. Applejack ciertamente ve el merito en tal relación, pero ella no es fan de cambiar su relación actual. Es muy posible que quiera poner las cosas en suspenso por el momento. Por otra parte, no podría hacerlo. Yo realmente no tengo idea. ¿Y tu que piensas?

—Um, bueno…—, Fluttershy se tomo un tiempo para encontrar las palabras, —Quisiera pensar que ellas durarían mas de un día o dos, pero si el resto de ustedes piensa que ella puede ser que no…—, su voz de fue apagando.

—Bueno, pase lo que pase, estoy segura que van a estar bien—, Rainbow Dash tendió un casco para acariciar la cabeza de Fluttershy, —Twilight es la pony mas lista de Equestria, y Applejack es definitivamente la pony mas confiable que conozco. Incluso si ella rechaza a Twilight por alguna razón, no la va a abandonar. Ella nunca le haría algo como eso a Twi

—¿De verdad?

—Sip. Dudo que lleguen a eso, sin embargo. Quedan muy bien juntas, ¿no es así, Pinkie?

—¡Claro que si!—, Pinkie asintió con tanta fuerza que Spike casi se cae de su espalda, —Puede ser que no sepa mucho sobre todo eso del amor, pero se que Twilight y Applejack harían a la otra muy feliz, y eso es lo que realmente importa. ¡Bueno, eso y que si unen sus fuerzas serian imparables! ¡Quiero decir, con el cerebro de Twilight y la fuerza de Applejack, podrían hacerse cargo de Ponyville si quisieran!—, ella tomo una bocanada de aire, quedando de nuevo muy cerca de tirar a Spike, —¡Debo ir a ver mi escondite secreto de pasteles!

—¡Whoa! ¡Quédate quieta!—, Spike logro mantener su posición agarrando las orejas de Pinkie, —No puedo ver nada. Y ni siquiera tienes un escondite secreto, de todos modos

—¡Tienes razón!—, Pinkie jadeo de nuevo, esta vez evitando que Spike no perdiera el equilibrio, —Tengo un escondite de pies, otro de cupcakes, otro de chocolates, y un segundo escondite de pies, pero no tengo uno de pasteles. Tendría que conseguir uno. Podría construir un compartimiento secreto debajo de mi cama…

—¿Por qué te preocupas por eso?—, pregunto Rainbow Dash, —Claro, no se realmente que están haciendo, pero vamos, ¿algún pony realmente va a querer toda esa cosa cursi? Van a estar bien

—Bueno, supongo que simplemente no quiero que se lastimen

Rarity sonrió calidamente, —Fluttershy, ninguna de nosotras quiere que se lastimen, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer. En este punto, solo debemos confiar en que ellas van a lograr arreglar todo. ¿Estas segura que no hay ninguna cosa que te este molestando?

—Um… bueno—, Fluttershy considero brevemente vocalizar el pensamiento que había parpadeado en la vanguardia de su mente. Luego se lo pensó mejor. —No es nada

—¿Estas segura? Has estado un poco taciturna últimamente. Más que de costumbre por lo menos

Fluttershy suspiro. Sabía que Rarity no tenía intención de presionarla, pero ese hecho no detuvo a Fluttershy de sentir la presión. Se mordió el labio mientras buscaba la respuesta que la obligara a hablar lo menos posible, —No es nada importante. Es que desde que ella comenzó a poner tanta atención a Applejack no he hablado mucho con ella. No ha tenido tiempo

—¿Oh, eso es todo?—, dijo Rainbow Dash, —Twilight no va a odiarte solo porque ella esta enamorada de Applejack. Claro, ella esta preocupada un poco, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Es algo muy grande para ella. Una vez que termine todo, estoy segura que va a estar con nosotras de nuevo. ¿Aun así, quieres retarme al Battlecloud? Creo que Rarity esta empezando a enfermarse por perder

—No, esta bien. Normalmente pierdo aun cuando no estoy jugando contra ti

—Todavía no lo entiendo—, refunfuño Rarity, —¿Cómo henos puedes dominar tan a fondo un juego basándote en la suerte?

—Todo es cuestión de conocer a tu oponente—, Rainbow Dash rió entre dientes, —Hey Spike, ¿hay algo interesante?

—No, todavía no. Solo están hablando—, ajusto el foco otra vez, —Espera, parece que Applejack esta haciendo algo

—…Pero si hago un compartimiento secreto en mi armario, tendría espacio para ocho pasteles, a pesar de que seria mas difícil hacerlo en…—, los orejas de Pinkie entraron en alerta, —¿Dijiste que Applejack esta haciendo algo?

—Si, parece que esta quitándose el sombrero y…—, Spike no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase antes de volver a ser lanzado en espiral en el aire. Esta vez fue Rainbow Dash quien lo atrapo.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—, grito Pinkie y aplaudió mientras miraba por el telescopio, —¡Tenia razón! ¡Applejack le dio su sombrero a Twilight! ¡Es taaaan tierno! "

—Sabes, podrías haber avisado—, dijo Spike cuando Rainbow lo bajo al suelo.

Rarity negó con la cabeza, —Pinkie, por lo menos podrías simular respetar sus vidas privadas. Pareja o no, se merecen un poco de…

—¡Shh!—, Pinkie agito un casco impaciente a Rarity, —¡Ellas se van a besar!

—¿QUE?—; el único pony en Ponyville con la capacidad de teletransportarse era Twilight, pero Rarity estuvo cerca de igualar el efecto. La palabra aun flotaba en el aire cuando Rarity desplazo a Pinkie lejos del telescopio, —Oh, Celestia. ¡Ellas realmente se están besando!—, ella comenzó a galopar en el lugar.

—¿Qué tipo de beso?—, pregunto Rainbow Dash moviendo juguetonamente una ceja.

—Nada elegante—, el galope se desacelero en un trote, —Parece que es sencillo

—Oh, eso es aburrido—, Rainbow Dash resoplo, —Aun así, es bueno para ellas. Después de toda esta palabrería, creo que yo finalmente les di el empujón que necesitaban para hacer esto oficial

—¿Oficial?—, Fluttershy se quedo sin aliento, —¿Pueden hacerlo tan rápido?

—Esta bien, no tan oficial oficial—, dijo Rainbow Dash encogiéndose de hombros, —A pesar de que Twilight podría tener algunos papeles en camino.

—¡Si, pero Applejack nunca podría soportar eso!—, Pinkie reboto frenéticamente alrededor de la biblioteca expulsando serpentinas y confeti de su melena, —¡Ella odia el papeleo! Aunque dudo que rompería con Twilight por eso. Probablemente Big Macintosh se encargaría de eso. Al parecer, es bastante bueno con esas cosas. Como cuando yo tenia que hacer mis impuestos el año pasado, el…

Rainbow Dash la hizo callar con un casco en la boca, —¿Podrías callarte y centrarte en la creación de tu fiesta o lo que sea que estés haciendo?—, Pinkie asintió y volvió a rebotar, esta vez tarareando en lugar de hablar.

—¿Sabemos realmente que están juntas?—, pregunto Fluttershy, —Quiero decir, seria un poco embarazoso si hacemos una fiesta y resulta que no lo son

—Estoy bastante segura de que no se besarían si no fueran pareja

—No lo se—, Fluttershy pateo el suelo, —Quiero decir, no todos los besos tienen que ser románticos. A veces le doy a mis animales un beso de buenas noches

—Eso no es precisamente un beso de buenas noches—, dijo Rarity, —¡Y teniendo en cuenta que parecen estar saboreando el momento, Rainbow Dash tiene razón!—, ella grito de emoción, —Ellas lo hicieron. ¡De verdad lo hicieron! Casi no puedo creerlo

—¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?—, Fluttershy inclino la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que lo puedo creer, pero después de ver a Twilight empeorar semana tras semana, es tan gratificante verla finalmente conseguir lo que quiere. Estoy segura que van a hacer un par encantador

—Oh, esta bien—, asintió Fluttershy, —Supongo que tienes razón. Las dos van a serlo

—¡No hay tiempo para eso!—, interrumpió Pinkie, —¡Tenemos que tener todo listo antes de que vuelvan! ¡Fluttershy, tú y Rainbow Dash cuelguen las pancartas y los globos! ¡Rarity, cúbreme en el puesto de observación! ¡Spike, saca todo de la nevera! ¡Voy a terminar el glaseado del pastel!

—Pastel?—, Rainbow Dash se rasco la cabeza, —¿Qué pas…? Oh—, un pastel que no había estado allí treinta segundos atrás ahora estaba en medio de la habitación en una mesa que no estaba hace treinta segundos. Pinkie, sorprendentemente, no saltaba. Se quedo quieta como una estatua, a excepción del leve movimiento de la manga pastelera mientras trazaba el patrón del glaseado. Rainbow Dash se acerco más. Nunca vio a Pinkie moverse tan lentamente.

Sin previo aviso, la cabeza de Pinkie giro 180 grados, la manga cayo sobre la mesa con un splat. —¿Qué estas esperando?

—¡Whoaaaa!—, Rainbow salto hacia atrás en el aire, —¡Okay, okay! ¡La pancarta! ¡Ahora mismo la pongo!

Spike intento y no pudo contener la risa, —¡Es genial, Pinkie! ¿Has estado saliendo con Owlowiscious, no es así?

—Si—, Pinkie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, —Juega con Gummy a las damas los jueves—, su ceño se frunció, —¡Vamos! ¡Al refrigerador! ¡Muévete!

—¡Si, señora!—, él saludo al estilo militar y corrió a la cocina.

—Rarity, ¿Cuál la situación que actualmente trascurre con la pareja?

—Definitivamente parecen estar caminando en esta dirección. Yo estimaría que van a estar aquí dentro de diez minutos"

—¿Han oído, chicas? ¡Tenemos diez minutos para tener todo listo, al menos que se separaran y luego se juntaran de nuevo, solo vamos a ser capaces de hacer esto una vez! ¡Así que vamos hacer que valga la pena!

* * *

><p>—¡Esto es genial!—, Twilight se estremecía con una energía nerviosa con cada paso, —¡Yo nunca imagine que algo así pudiera suceder! Bueno, un poco si, pero nunca pensé que realmente iba a suceder—. Applejack no pudo evitar sonreír. Su felicidad inquieta le hacia recordar como Apple Bloom reacciono cuando encontró su calcetín lleno esperándola la Víspera de los Corazones Calidos. Podía sentir la alegría desenfrenada de Twilight brotar de ella.<p>

—Lo se, me tomo por sorpresa también—, dijo, —Cuando dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, nunca imagine que seria algo así. Ni siquiera paso por mi mente que un pony quisiera salir conmigo, y mucho menos vos

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Cuando me diste la tarjeta el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, fue la primera vez que conseguía una en un año

—¿En serio?—, esta vez las palabras eran mas enfáticas, —¿Cómo una pony tan genial como tu no recibe una carta?

—No se—, Applejack se encogió de hombros, —Tal vez porque paso mucho tiempo en la granja, o porque no me importa mucho arreglar mi apariencia. Supongo que no destaco nada al lado de ponis bonitas como Rarity o Fluttershy

—¡Pero tu eres más bonita que ellas!—, Twilight miro con incredulidad a Applejack, —Quiero decir, no es que Fluttershy o Rarity no son lindas…

Applejack se rió entre dientes, —Te lo agradezco, Twilight, aunque sospecho que estas siendo algo generosa. Pero en serio, yo estaba más que sorprendida cuando me entere de que tu me querías entre todos los ponys. Quiero decir, pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, y luego todo esto sucedió. Mi mente todavía da vueltas

—También la mía—, dijo Twilight, —¡Estoy tan contenta de que todo salio bien!

—Si—, Applejack se detuvo cuando Twilight se detuvo para acariciarla. Esto hizo que su corazón latiera un poco mas rápido, —Así que, ¿Qué crees que las otras ponys van a pensar?

—Oh, estoy segura de que van a estar felices por nosotras. Todas ellas has sido plenamente solidarias hasta este punto, ¿no? No tendría sentido que nos dieran consejos si no quieren que estemos juntas

—Ya lo se, por supuesto que son un gran apoyo. Difícilmente serian amigas si no lo fueran. Yo estoy hablando de que van a hacer cuando se enteren de que estamos juntas. Ya sabes, la expresión de sus caras y tal. Pinkie probablemente va a sonreír con tanta fuerza que su cabeza va a estallar

—Bueno, estamos por averiguarlo

Applejack se detuvo, sorprendida al encontrarse de pie frente a la biblioteca. Con su ritmo pausado y el hecho de que Twilight se detenía cada dos pasos para abrazarla, ella pensó que había tomado más tiempo hacer el viaje. El tiempo pasó volando sobre ellas.

—Que extraño—, Twilight se toco el mentón, —Cuando me fui, Rarity y Rainbow Dash me estarían esperando en la biblioteca—, la única luz en las ventanas era el brillo de la luna en el cristal.

—¿Planearon esperarte a ti?

—Pensé que si. Por lo menos, Rarity dijo que estaría aquí en caso de que, eh, me rechaces—, ella se sonrojo, —En cualquier caso, Spike todavía debería estar adentro. ¡Estoy segura que querrá oír esto!—, ella rió, —¡No puedo esperar para decirles!

Twilight busco el picaporte. Applejack no era de pensar las cosas más de lo necesario, pero ella era capaz de procesar una gran cantidad de información en un lapso muy corto de tiempo si era absolutamente necesario. Esta fue una de esas veces. En aproximadamente un tercio de segundo, señalo que: 1) Había una risita débil, familiar y contenida viniendo desde dentro de la biblioteca, y 2) La risita pertenecía a Pinkie Pie. Su cerebro conecto estos dos datos usando como referencia la conducta normal de Pinkie. Dada la situación, solo había una conclusión posible.

Por suerte, Applejack no era conciente de su tren de pensamientos. Desde su perspectiva, oyó una risita, y un momento mas tarde, otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza: tengo que salir del camino.

Tomo a Twilight y se arrojo a un lado justo a tiempo.

—¡SORPRESA!

La fuerza pura de la luz, el confeti y las voces que explotaron por la puerta aturdió a Applejack. La explosión las había rozado. No quería pensar en que podría haber pasado si hubiera caído sobre ellas todo el peso de su poder. Entre las estrellas que desaparecían de sus ojos, una mancha de color rosa comenzó a enfocarse, y una alegre melodía se derramo de un gramófono que se había materializado en la puerta.

¡Dada da dum dum dum!

¡Enhorabuena, felicidades

Para ti y para ti!

¡Todos tus sueños y esperanzas,

Apenas están por comenzar!

¡Al principio fue complicado,

Pero fuiste por el buen lado,

Y ahora las dos están juntas,

Como un canguro felices estan!

Has ganado a tu Pony Muy Especial,

Al que solo tenías que cortejar,

Y funciono,

Por fin sucedió!

Y ahora nada podrá separarlas

Ni siquiera un viejo ogro con una gran espada!

Las dos hacen una pareja increíble,

Y estamos por ustedes muy felices!

¡Whoohoo!

La música continúo sonando por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. A medida de la melodía se apagaba, el aire se volvía cada vez mas tranquilo. Twilight se froto la cabeza, —¿Qué paso?

Applejack parpadeo, y la indefinida mancha rosa se transformo en una de sus amigas, que adoptaba una pose dramática, —Pinkie Pie, eso paso—, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudar a Twilight, —Pregúntale a ella que fue eso

Apenas Applejack y Twilight se pusieron de pie, se encontraron abrazadas.

—¡Estoy tan tan tan tan tan tan feliz por las dos!—, chillo Pinkie, sacudiéndolas.

—¡G-G-G-G-Gracias!—, consiguió decir Twilight, —¡Estoy feliz también!

—Pinkie, déjales un poco de espacio para respirar—, Rarity rió entre dientes y comenzó a despegar a Pinkie fuera de la feliz pareja.

—¡Si, felicidades!—, Rainbow Dash resistió la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ellas y se conformo con hacer un par de volteretas en el aire, —¡Es tan bueno que hayan hecho las cosas bien

—De hecho, lo que es realmente maravilloso en que las dos estén juntas—, Rarity sonrió, las estrellas prácticamente eran visibles en sus ojos. Luego parpadeo y desaparecieron, —Aunque hemos malinterpretado la situación, en cuyo caso tienes mis disculpas mas profundas y sinceras

—No, no, lo has hecho bastante bien—, Applejack de pronto se dio cuenta de que el calor de su sangre recorría sus mejillas, —Twilight es mi Pony Muy Especial ahora

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!—, las estrellas aparecieron de nuevo en los ojos de Rarity.

—¡Entra, entra!—, Pinkie reanudo sus saltos, —¡Tenemos pastel!—, ella movió a todos las ponys hacia la biblioteca.

—¿Pastel, de verdad? ¡Gracias!—, Twilight troto lentamente a través de la puerta, y fue recibida por Spike de pie junto con un enorme pastel, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

—¡Whoohoo! ¡Finalmente lo hiciste! ¿Cómo se siente, Twilight?

—¡Se siente maravilloso!—, dijo Twilight, —¿No es así, Applejack?

—Si, seguro—. La verdad, Applejack no sentía nada en ese momento, apenas una punzada constante recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Todo el peso de la situación no la había golpeado bastante aun. Ella era feliz, por supuesto, pero ella lo sabía como sabía que tenía en su mejilla tres pecas, o que dos más dos era… ¿cuatro? Si, estaba bastante segura de que era cuatro. En cualquier caso, la felicidad real todavía se calentaba a fuego lento, esperando para hervir. —Creo que este es el comienzo de algo realmente genial—. Ella busco algo más que decir, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe suave en su hombro. Se volvió y vio a Fluttershy mirándola tímidamente.

—Um, solo quería decirte que me alegro por las dos—, dijo con su típica voz apenas audible, —Espero que sean muy felices juntas

—Bueno, gracias Fluttershy. Eso significa mucho

—¡Ya lo creo!—, Twilight asintio, —Se que probablemente dije un millón de veces esto, pero realmente no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda

—Si, supongo que debo agradecer a todas también—, el rostro de Applejack se sonrojo. Ella casi podía sentir el peso de la mirada de sus amigas sobre ella. Había algo diferente en sus ojos. Y no era solo estrellas y corazones. —Ya saben, por ayudar a Twilight. Y por ayudarme bastante a mí también, supongo. Se que no me estuvieron aconsejando durante mucho tiempo ni nada, pero sin ustedes todavía estaría tratando de pensar que hacer

—De nada—, dijo Rarity, radiante, —Así que…—. Ella se inclino con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, —… ¿Cómo fueron las cosas exactamente? Tengo curiosidad de cómo fueron las cosas afuera. ¡Debe ser toda una historia!

—Bueno…—, Applejack se volvió hacia Twilight, —¿Quieres tratar de decirlo, o lo hago yo?

—Adelante. Yo ni siquiera se que decir

"Bien. Entonces, no hay mucho que contar realmente. Yo solo quería hablar con ella un rato antes de llegar a un acuerdo conmigo misma. Así que hablamos acerca de cómo nos sentimos y me ayudo a darme cuenta de que, incluso si era muy repentino y no estaba segura de que hacer, valía la pena darle una oportunidad. Así que pensé en acabar diciendo si y ver como iban las cosas—, Ella rodeo con su pata delantera a Twilight y la atrajo hacia si, —Y en este momento creo que esto se va a convertir en algo verdaderamente genial

—¿La besaste?—, Pinkie salto al frente del grupo. La sonrisa enorme en su cara le dijo a Applejack que ya sabía la respuesta. —¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste?

—Yo… uh…—, la sangre de Applejack latía con tal fuerza a través de su cara que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeando sus oídos. La respuesta era solo una silaba, pero su lengua la trasformo en un termino laboriosamente difícil. Ni siquiera intento responder, Twilight lo hizo en su lugar.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente que la sonrisa que Applejack había visto antes. —Si. Si lo hicimos

—¡Ooh ooh! ¿Pueden besarse de nuevo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Huh?—, Pinkie se inclino tanto hacia delante que Applejack estaba tan cerca de besarla que nadie mas. Applejack dio un paso atrás.

—¿Ahora?

Pinkie asintió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Applejack trago. Desde luego no se oponía a un segundo beso, pera la situación era simplemente vergonzosa. Todas las estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Pinkie la miraba intensamente, Rainbow Dash trataba de contener una risita, Fluttershy se mordía nerviosamente el labio… Y sin embargo, ella no se atrevía a decir "no".

—¡No, no, no, eso no será necesario!—, Rarity empujo a Pinkie fuera del espacio personal de Applejack, —Estamos aquí para celebrar su relación, no para hacer un espectáculo de la misma

Las orejas de Pinkie cayeron por un segundo antes de animarse de nuevo, —¡Por supuesto! ¡No comieron ningún pastel o bebieron ponche todavía! ¿Qué clase de anfitriona soy? ¡Les va a encantar! ¡Es de chocolate con glaseado de crema especial!

Applejack dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando toda la atención se alejo de ella y fue hacia el pastel. A pesar de que ella sabia combinar colores como Rarity sabia sustituir la rueda de un carro roto, ella nunca pensaría que un pastel púrpura con glaseado naranja seria maravilloso, pero por alguna razón, le parecía apropiado. Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia Twilight.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal si conseguimos un poco de ese pastel?

Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa, —Me encantaría

* * *

><p>Twilight sonrió. El pastel era húmedo, suave y delicioso, el ponche tenía el equilibrio perfecto de sabor y dulzura, y la selección de música de Pinkie era impecable. Pero lo mas importante, estaban juntas. Todas juntas.<p>

Ese había sido su miedo final, la astilla en sus pensamientos que la respuesta de Applejack no destruyo. Sabia que cuando Applejack correspondió a sus sentimientos levanto la mayor parte del peso de sus hombros, pero la carga no desapareció por completo hasta que vio a sus amigas. _"Es estupido"_, pensó,_ "Me han estado asesorando todo el camino, y ellas no lo harían si no quisieran de que las cosas funcionen. No tiene sentido". _Por otro lado, ninguna de esas cosas del romance tenían sentido. Era ahora irrelevante, en cualquier caso. Todos los ponys estaban muy felices como para suponer que estén en desacuerdo.

Todo estaba finalmente en su lugar.

—Así que pensamos que mañana podríamos salir a cenar a algún lugar agradable—, dijo Applejack, —Nos pareció que era una buena forma de empezar. Quiero decir, si vamos a ser pareja, una cita es perfecta para comenzar, ¿no te parece?

—Suena maravilloso—, asintió Rarity sabiamente, —Si me permites ser audaz como para hacer una recomendación, hay una cafetería increíble en la calle Estribo que tiene una ensalada de alfalfa simplemente divina

—Me parece bien—, respondió Applejack, —¿Qué piensas, Twilight?

—¡Por supuesto! Es genial. ¡Donde sea que quieras ir!

Applejack se rió entre dientes ante el entusiasmo de Twilight, —Parece que después tendremos una cita

—¡Si, si lo haremos!—, Twilight reprimió un chillido feliz, —Vendré a recogerte a… no se… ¿Qué tal a las seis? ¿Esta bien para ti?

—Cualquier hora esta bien, Twilight—, ella hizo una pausa para rascarse la cabeza, —Aunque creo que yo debería ir a buscarte. Vives muy cerca del lugar, y no hay razón para que tengas que caminar todo el camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres y luego de vuelta al pueblo

—¿Estas segura? No me gustaría obligarte a caminar mucho y…—, Twilight fue silenciada por el casco de Applejack que toco suavemente su nariz.

—Esta bien, Twilight. Por lo general tengo que hacer media docena de veces el camino hacia el pueblo cada día. Una vez más no hará la diferencia. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar lista. No tengo la intención de llegar tarde—, ella le dio un codazo a Twilight, —¿Sabes como es eso, ¿no?

—Claro que si

El grupo compartió una carcajada. Cuando se calmaron, Applejack echo un ojo al reloj y suspiro.

—Bueno, por mucho que quiera quedarme, tengo que volver a casa. Debo llevar a Apple Bloom a la cama y tal. No puedo dejar que mi hermano haga todo solo, sin importar lo mucho que prefiero quedarme

—¡Oh, vamos!—, Pinkie habría saltado sobre la mesa si ella no estuviera sentada ya al lado de Applejack, —¡No puedes irte! ¡Solo comimos la mitad del pastel!

—Estoy segura que Twilight tiene espacio de sobra en el refrigerador para guardar el resto. No quiero engordar ni nada, a Twilight no le gustaría eso. ¿Cierto, Twilight?

—Oh, no se…—, Twilight sonrió, —No te dejaría si estas un poco gorda ni nada de eso

—Twilight, eso no ayuda mucho—, deslizo su plato lleno de migas lejos de ella, —Pero en serio, no creo que tenga espacio para mas pastel de todos modos. No es que no sea realmente sabroso. Pero, de verdad, debería ponerme en marcha

—Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que deberíamos empezar a limpiar—, Rarity aplaudió, —Nosotras hicimos todo este desastre después de todo. Rainbow Dash, podrías recoger los globos. Fluttershy, toma la ponchera. Spike y Pinkie, ayúdenme a llevar los platos a la cocina—. Ella levanto la torta con su magia y la llevo a la cocina. Spike hábilmente apilo los platos y la siguió.

—Vamos, Pinkie—, él equilibro los platos cuidadosamente en una garra y le hizo una seña con la otra para que viniera.

—¿Qué?—, ella inclino la cabeza, —Rarity lleva el pastel, y tienes todos los platos. No hay nada que pueda hacer

Rarity asomo la cabeza, —Bueno, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo que puedas hacer aquí. Vamos

—Nah, puedo comenzar a limpiar aquí mismo

Los ojos de Rarity se encendieron y gruño. Un resplandor azul envolvió la cola de Pinkie y la arrastro por el suelo hacia la cocina.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estas…?—, la exclamación llego solo a la mitad, fue bloqueada por un portazo de la puerta de la cocina. Pinkie resoplo. —¿Qué fue eso? ¡Yo quería recoger mi equipo de música!

—Puedes hacerlo después—, Pinkie se dio la vuelta para ver a Rainbow Dash moviéndose detrás de ella. Al parecer, las dos pegasos establecieron un nuevo record de velocidad para tomar los globos y escabullirse en la cocina.

—¡Pero pensé que íbamos a limpiar!

—Bueno, vamos a ayudar a limpiar—, dijo Fluttershy mirando el globo púrpura que sostenía entre sus cascos, —Pero primero tenemos que, ya sabes, dejar que ellas estén juntas

—¿Eh?—, Pinkie inclino la cabeza otra vez, —¡Estuvieron juntas durante toda la fiesta!

—Creo que lo que quiere decir es que deberíamos dejarlas solas un rato—, explico Spike mientras sacaba el glaseado extra de los bordes de los platos, —Rarity quería que tuvieran un poco de tiempo juntas o algo así—, se metió el glaseado en la boca.

—Exacto, deben tener un poco de privacidad antes de ir por caminos separados esta noche—, Rarity acaricio la cabeza de Pinkie, —Puedes empacar esa maquina loca tuya después

—Oooohhh—, Pinkie cruzo las patas delanteras y asintió, —¡Me pregunto si se van a besar de nuevo!—, ella corrió hacia la puerta y apretó su globo ocular contra una de las grietas mas grandes de la madera.

—Oh, no, no—, Rainbow Dash la empujo lejos de la puerta, —Ella dijo vida privada, algo así como 'no preocuparte porque uno de tus amigos asome su ojo a través de la puerta para espiarte'. No necesitas saber que esta pasando ahí. Ese es su problema

—Bien, bien—, refunfuño Pinkie, —¿Puede alguien pasarme un poco mas de pastel?

* * *

><p>Le tomo a Twilight un momento muy vergonzoso darse cuenta de que ella y Applejack estaban solas en la habitación. —Así que, ¿supongo que te veo afuera?<p>

—Claro, si quieres—, las dos ponys trotaron a regañadientes hacia la puerta. Applejack se detuvo justo antes de abrirla. —Siento que debería decirte algo romántico, pero no puedo pensar en nada que suene bien. Así que solo puedo decir que estoy muy contenta de que esto ocurriera. Va a ser un viaje loco, pero si estas conmigo estoy segura de que todo va a resultar bien. Realmente estoy viendo con buenos ojos nuestra cita de mañana. Recuerda, pasare a las seis. Que tengas una buena noche y duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Ha sido un día largo para las dos. Te veré mañana. Que duermas bien, cubito de azúcar

Puso un casco en el picaporte y comenzó a girar. El mango solo se movió un poco antes de que Applejack sintiera un casco de Twilight en su hombro. Se volvió para mirar a la unicornio a los ojos.

—Um… Applejack…

Applejack trago saliva. Los ojos de Twilight nunca le habían parecido tan grandes.

—¿Si, Twilight?

—¿No vas a darme… eh… mi beso de despedida?

Applejack sonrió, sintió un hormigueo en sus mejillas. —Oh, eh… por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de Pony Muy Especial seria no lo hiciera?—, ella cerro los ojos, apretó los labios y se inclino hacia delante… y golpeo su nariz contra la de Twilight. Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír. —No te preocupes, Twilight, estoy segura de que lo vamos a lograr con el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos

Applejack se inclino de nuevo hacia delante. Esta vez sus labios se encontraron. Applejack podía sentir que comenzaba a sudar. Su cabeza se echo hacia atrás como si hubiera besado un brasa ardiente. Tal vez se acostumbraría con el tiempo, pero seguro de tomaría bastante hacerlo.

—Bueno, mejor me voy—, murmuro rompiendo el silencio, —Te veo mañana. Buenas noches, Twilight

—Buenas noches, Applejack

Se arranco a si misma lejos de los ojos de Twilight y troto hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>El clic de la puerta al cerrarse apenas de desvaneció en el aire cuando Pinkie salio de la cocina.<p>

—¿Esta bien salir ahora? Ya se fue, ¿verdad?

Twilight asintió, —Si, ella acaba de irse—. Sin Applejack allí para distraerla, Twilight, finalmente, cayó a la tierra para comprobar el reloj. —Oh, wow. Es mucho mas tarde de lo que pensaba. Realmente tengo que empezar a limpiar para que pueda ir a la cama. Tengo que asegurarme de que este todo bien para descansar e irme mañana

—No será necesario, Twilight—, Rarity se interpuso entre Twilight y el desorden, —Estamos mas que encantadas de limpiar todo esto. Nosotras… bueno, Pinkie es la que hizo el desastre, así que es justo que lo arreglemos

—¡Yo no hice todo el desastre!—, dijo Pinkie, —Pero ella tiene razón acerca de lo otro. Podemos limpiar

—¿Estas segura? ¿Sabes donde están los productos de limpieza?

—Los tengo, Twilight—, Spike levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación, —Déjanos todo a nosotros

—¡Si—, Rainbow Dash salto por encima de la cabeza de Twilight, —Anda a la cama y ten unos agradables y dulces sueños, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, si les parece bien hacer todo por mi, creo que iré a la cama, entonces—, ella empezó a subir las escaleras, —Y una vez mas, solo quiero dar las gracias a todas. Sin ustedes, yo…

—Lo sabemos, querida—, interrumpió Rarity, —¡Ahora sube por tu sueño de belleza!

—Bien, bien. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

—Buenas noches, Twilight—, Fluttershy saludo a Twilight mientras desaparecía en su habitación.

—¡Muy bien, chicas!—, Spike crujió sus nudillos, —Los productos están en el sótano. Vamos a hacer esto tan rápido como sea posible. Ya paso mi hora de dormir

* * *

><p>Spike una vez consiguió un simple beso de Rarity en la mejilla y durante una semana se había negado por completo a lavarse la cara. Twilight nunca entendió eso. Claro, era una buena señal de afecto, pero cuando el elemento físico se fue, solo quedaba el lápiz labial. Era poco higiénico e incluso Twilight podía decir que se veía completamente ridículo andar por ahí con una marca en la cara. El afecto demostrado a través del gesto era importante, no los restos físicos que dejaba el mismo.<p>

O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo mientras miraba su cepillo de dientes. Cepilla tus dientes, Twilight. No quieres tener caries. Applejack ni siquiera usa lápiz labial, no hay nada en tu cara para preservar. No funciono.

Todavía podía sentirlo, la pata delantera de Applejack alrededor de sus hombros, sus narices chocando juntas, el toque suave en las mejillas… ella todavía podía sentir los labios de Applejack apretados contra los suyos. Mañana, sin duda, besaría a Applejack de nuevo. Ella lo esperaba. Si Applejack le dio su beso de buenas noches, ¿porque no iba a hacerlo? Tenia sentido. Pero aun así, no podía atreverse a perder ese toque. La fresca y mentolada pasta de dientes no podría borrar de su mente el pulso de los latidos del corazón de Applejack. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, y ella tenia que saborearlo.

Ella se dejo caer en la cama. Sus dientes no se caerían durante la noche.

Ella cerró los ojos. En un instante, todo el día pasó frente a sus ojos. Increíble. Applejack dijo que si. Iba a tener una cita mañana. Todos sus amigos más cercanos la apoyaban plenamente. Todo iba perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. Un pensamiento feo y triste flotaba en su cabeza. ¿Y si ella abría los ojos mañana por la mañana para descubrir que todo estuvo en su mente? Ella arrojo las sabanas.

Su magia proyectaba largas sombras a través de la sala mientras arrastraba un baúl de debajo de la cama. Ningún pony que ella supiera lo había visto, pero fuera de las cámaras del tesoro real de Canterlot, no había lugar mas seguro en Equestria. Twilight pasó muchas horas investigando cada conjuro mágico y hechizo de protección que ella pudo encontrar, y los vertió en la caja. Ni un Sonic Rainboom podría siquiera arañar su superficie, y el Pinkie sentido tampoco podría ver a través de él. Celestia tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver si quisiera abrirlo. Solo un pony en Equestria podía abrirlo con algo parecido a la facilidad, y esa era Twilight. Ella se arrodillo y deslizo suavemente su cuerno en el agujero de la cerradura. Media docena de hechizos sutilmente complejos mas tarde, el cerrojo se abrió.

No había mucho en el interior. Cualquier ladrón que se hubiera tomado la molestia de abrirlo estaría muy decepcionado. Una fotografía de una Twilight diminuta sentada en la cabeza de su hermano mayor en la Celebración del Sol de Verano. Una carta de aceptación con los nombres de Twilight Sparkle y Celestia. Una fotografía de Twilight mostrando sus nuevas estrellas mágicas flameantes en su flanco, mientras que un pequeño dragón se sentaba sobre su espalda. Una bien utilizada, llena de anotaciones y subrayados, copia de la Guía del Principiante de la Magia. Una foto grupal de Twilight, Spike y otras cinco ponys enfrente de la biblioteca. Un boleto dorado de la Gran Gala del Galope. Y por ultimo, su adición más reciente, un no tan nuevo sombrero vaquero.

Alargo su casco y toco suavemente el ala para asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí. Ella sonrió. Cuando rozo la tela, su corazón latió un poco más rápido. Todavía podía sentirlo. Cerró el baúl, lo metió de nuevo en su sitio y se dejo caer en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos, todavía estaba todo allí.

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Applejack nadaba mientras ella se encaminaba hacia su casa. Hace tres días, ella no tenía una sola inclinación romántica, y ahora tenía un Pony Muy Especial. Tengo un Pony Muy Especial. No podía creer lo absolutamente extraño que sonaba. Y era Twilight, de todos los ponys. Hace una semana, si algún pony le hubiera dicho que ella besaría a Twilight y pusiera una fecha en el calendario, Applejack se habría reído hasta que su sombrero cayera de su cabeza, porque Twilight era una buena amiga, pero no ese tipo de buena amiga.<p>

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y se detuvo. Había una muy buena posibilidad de que se encontrara con uno de los miembros de su familia. Tenia que explicar las cosas. Ocultarlo simplemente no era una opción. Incluso si ella lo quería, no iba a pasar, Probablemente se quebraría y confesaría todo antes de darse cuenta de que ella tenia pensado ocultar algo. Ellos se enterarían en poco tiempo, sin importar lo que ella intentara. A la fuerza organizo sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudo y debía decírselo tan pronto como sea posible. Dejar todo salir.

Ella abrió la puerta. Big Macintosh estaba situado en la mesada de la cocina, lavando los platos. —Hey, Applejack—, dijo. Ni siquiera levanto la mirada, —¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo estaba, eh…—, hizo una pausa. Por mucho que quería explicar todo, ella no tenía las palabras. Comprender sus propios pensamientos era demasiado. Explicarlos era imposible. —… encargándome de algunos asuntos personales

—¿Personales?—, Big Macintosh miro sobre su hombro y levanto una ceja inquisitiva, —¿Tiene que ver con tus amigas?

—Escucha, se que tienes una verdadera curiosidad, ¿pero podemos dejar esto para después? Estoy cansada, y yo realmente no se que decirte en este momento. ¿Esta bien si esperas hasta mañana?

Pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza. —Sip

—Gracias. ¿Apple Bloom ya fue a la cama?

—Se esta preparando

—Esta bien, voy a llevarla y luego voy a dormir un poco—, ella subió las escaleras, —Buenas noches, Big Mac

—Buenas noches

Ella respiro hondo y llamo a la puerta de Apple Bloom. —¿Estas lista para ir a la cama?

—¡Si!—, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Apple Bloom saco la cabeza, —Ya tome mi baño y me lave los dientes y todo. ¿Ves?—, ella sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Se ve bien para mi. ¡A la cama!—, Applejack empezó a arropar a su hermana, —¿Tuviste un buen día de escuela?

—¡Si, tengo una A- en mi examen de matemáticas!

—Buen trabajo. Estas mejor que yo a tu edad—, rió Applejack.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

Applejack sonrió nerviosamente y trato de no parecer sospechosa, —Solo ocupándome de algunos asuntos con mis amigas

—Oh—, Apple Bloom digirió la respuesta un momento. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos, —¿Tiene algo que ver con Twilight?

—Es… uh…—, Applejack se mordió el labio. Apple Bloom no tenía la paciencia de su hermano.

—Lo hiciste, ¿no es así?—, Apple Bloom se inclino hacia delante y sonrió, —¿Estas con ella ahora? ¿Es tu Pony Muy Especial? ¿La be…?

Applejack metió un casco en la boca de Apple Bloom, —¡Shh! Escucha, te lo explicare todo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes esperar tanto tiempo?—, ella quito su casco.

—Supongo…—, suspiro Apple Bloom, —… si tengo que hacerlo

Applejack gimió. Ella ya no podía decirle a Apple Bloom que no recibiría ninguna respuesta, estaría insistiendo toda la noche. —Esta bien, te voy a dar una versión rápida ahora, y te lo explicare todo mañana. Solo tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie hasta que te de permiso, y vas a dormir y esperaras hasta mañana para hacer preguntas, ¿entendido?

Apple Bloom asintió, sonriendo ampliamente con anticipación, —¿Así que tu y Twilight son pareja ahora?

—Si, lo somos

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial!

—Claro que lo es—, Applejack sonrió, —Hablamos un poco y pensé que me gustaría estar con ella

—Entonces, ¿se besaron?

—¿Qué te dije sobre las preguntas?

—Oh, esta bien—, Apple Bloom se desinflo ligeramente.

Applejack le alboroto la melena a su hermana y bajo la voz, —Pero entre tu y yo, si, nos besamos

Apple Bloom inhalo bruscamente, y mordió el borde de la sabana para contener un grito de emoción.

—Ahora duerme. Te contare el resto mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches

—Buenas noches

Applejack encendió la lámpara y retrocedió lentamente fuera de la habitación de Apple Bloom, y se acerco por el pasillo hacia la suya. La puerta apenas se cerró detrás de ella antes de derrumbarse sobre la cama.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se quedo mirando el techo. —No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera estaba pensando para nada en el romance y ahora fui y salte directo hacia el. Tal vez debí haber pensado mejor unos días más. Yo no quería forzar las cosas más de lo necesario, pero un así… quizás hubiera sido mejor pensar las cosas antes de tomar una decisión. Asegurarme de lo que quería realmente. No se supone que deba hacer estas cosas a la ligera. ¿Y si todo sale mal porque fui demasiado impaciente para pensarlo mejor? ¿Qué pasa si termino lastimándola de alguna manera?

Ella respiro hondo y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana abierta, o más bien, en la luna llena que colgaba detrás del vidrio, vertiendo su luz fría en la habitación. Ella sonrió y toco sus labios.

"¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo, Applejack?", pensó, "Empezaste una relación con un pony que te importa mucho, y que se preocupa por ti en la misma medida. Mucho mas, probablemente. Estas saliendo con tu mejor amiga, después de todo. Suena confuso, pero sabes que disfrutaras estando con ella, y quieres ser la mejor Pony Muy Especial que ella pueda tener. Solo recuerda. Te preocupas por ella mas que cualquier otro pony, y eso es lo que importa"

* * *

><p>Awww que romántico jajaja. Y asi termina, con reflexiones finales de Applejack y Twilight. La canción fue mas facil de traducir de lo que pensaba. Y las reacciones de las chicas me fascinaron. El autor si sabe como hacer que Pinkie sea Pinkie. ¿Como reaccionara los otros miembros de la familia Apple? ¿Y las princesas? Uuuh, hay que ver. Últimamente tengo poco tiempo para traducir, así que el tiempo de espera de las actualizaciones se va a extender un poquitin. Pero no se preocupen, no pienso abandonar este proyecto. Gracias de corazón por sus reviews. Chau, chau, chauuuuuuuuuu<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Comunidad

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Llego por fin el capitulo 10. En el cap anterior Applejack y Twilight fueron recibidas por sus amigas. Y vimos sus reacciones ante la noticia de que son pareja. Y ambas deseas disfrutarlo. Una cita esta en progreso, pero antes debemos ver lo que hacen nuestros ponys..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Comunidad<strong>

"¡Hay tanto que hacer! ¡Hay tanto que hacer! ¡Tengo que buscar algo para ponerme para nuestra cita, traer la cantidad de dinero suficiente, y tengo que despegar el camino para no distraerme cuando salgamos! ¡Ya estoy atrasada con mis informes de la amistad! Yo se que la Princesa Celestia dijo que no tengo que tener un horario especifico, pero si no escribo uno al menos cada dos semanas, siento que estoy siendo muy perezosa. No puedo dejar que esto se interponga entre mis estudios. ¡Tal vez pueda escribir un informe sobre la amistad! Estoy segura que ser un Pony Muy Especial tiene que ver un poco con la amistad. Además, realmente debería dejar que Celestia sepa lo que esta pasando. Probablemente debería escribir una carta a mi familia también, ya que estamos. Me pregunto lo que pensaran de todo esto"

* * *

><p>Esa mañana en particular, Applejack utilizo más galones de agua de lo normal. Odiaba desperdiciar, pero otros pensamientos empujo esa preocupación de su cabeza. Apenas era conciente de lo que fluía del grifo mientras se miraba en el espejo. No había forma de que esto sea difícil. O por lo menos no hay forma que esto sea difícil para ella. No estaba segura de querer lo que iba a suceder.<p>

Apple Bloom estuvo bastante contenta con toda la cosa, pero era bastante obvio que una vez que saliera de la casa, medio pueblo sabría todo antes del almuerzo. Granny Smith podría ir de un lado a otro. No había ninguna razón para que no le agradara, pero la mayoría de las veces sus reacciones no estaban muy ligadas a lo realmente estaba pasando, así que no había forma de saber lo que ella haría. Podría desde llorar lagrimas de alegría a tener un ataque al corazón. Big Macintosh… era un misterio, también. Su mente salto de nuevo al día en que ella obtuvo su primera tarjeta del Día de los Corazones y los Cascos. No recordaba quien se la había dado, pero recordaba vagamente que Big Macintosh había tenido una charla con sus compañeros después de clases. Quien era el dador de la tarjeta, no lo encontró.

Ella miro su reflejo y sacudió la cabeza. Big Macintosh sabía que Twilight era buena. El no podía tener nada en contra de ella. Ni tampoco con el misterioso escritor de la tarjeta, el probablemente esta comprobando quien era, como un verdadero hermano mayor debe hacer. Incluso en ese entonces era anormalmente bajo y fornido, por lo que el admirador secreto habría sufrido alguna intimidación inadvertida. De ninguna manera Big Mac iba a asustar intencionalmente a algún pony. Especialmente a Twilight. El acabaría por decir "Sip" y fin de la historia.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar. La voz de Big Macintosh sonaba desde el otro lado. —Applejack, ¿estas bien?

—Si, si, estoy bien. Bajo en un minuto—. Ella se mojo la cara. La salpicadura fría en sus mejillas le provoco un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Ella respiro hondo y cerro la llave de agua. —Lo vas a lograr, Applejack. No va ser tan malo—. Se ajusto por última vez el sombrero y se dirigió a la cocina.

Apple Bloom se removió en su asiento, agarrando ocasionalmente un panecillo de la pila de la mesa. Granny Smith estaba ocupada sacando los cascos de Apple Bloom lejos de ellos. Big Mac estaba junto a al horno, con su atención fijada en el chisporroteo del panqueque sobre una sartén enorme. Los ojos de Apple Bloom atraparon la mirada de su hermana y se iluminaron. Su peculiar sonrisa le dijo a Applejack que recordaba todo, desde la noche anterior. Applejack renuncio a la esperanza de que este seria un desayuno normal.

—Buenos días, Applejack—, Granny sonó como "es muy temprano en la mañana para estar muy alegre"

—Buenos días, abuela. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—Panqueques—, anuncio Big Macintosh mientras colocaba una pila enorme de ellos en el centro de la mesa.

—Me parece bien—, ella se sentó y trato de no pensar en que tenia que actuar natural. Quizás Big Macintosh no le importaba lo suficiente como para tocar el tema. Apple Bloom se movió con emoción en su silla, su mirada amenazaba con hacer un agujero en la cabeza de Applejack. Applejack casi deseaba que su hermana preguntara así terminaría con su problema sin tener que abordar el tema ella misma.

Apple Bloom le guiño un ojo. Applejack inmediatamente se arrepintió de su pensamiento anterior. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil empezar de la manera que ella quería. Quería dar marcha atrás, pero no había por donde escapar.

—Así que, Applejack, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Tu no vuelves hasta muy tarde

—Oh, eso—, se las arreglo para fingir una sonrisa. Lo mejor era acabar de una vez, —Supongo que debo decirles lo que esta pasando—, se aclaro la garganta, —Yo… uh… ¿se acuerdan de Twilight Sparkle, ¿verdad?

—Sip

—¿Esa unicornio morada?—, Granny Smith hizo su cara de concentración, —Por supuesto

Apple Bloom asintió impaciente.

—Bueno, estoy… estamos saliendo ahora. Ya saben, como una pareja—. Ella hizo una pausa. Big Macintosh y Granny Smith estaban mirándola. Solo miraban. No era en si una mirada. Al menos una mirada le habría dicho si estaban sorprendidos. Ni siquiera estaba segura si la habían escuchado. —Hace unos días, me dijo que ella quería que estuviéramos juntas, así que pensé durante un rato y anoche fui a hablar con ella unos minutos y decidí darle una oportunidad. Así que volvimos a la, eh, a la biblioteca, y…—, se dio cuenta de que su hermano levantaba una ceja, —… el resto de mis amigas estaban esperándonos y prepararon una pequeña fiesta. Así que… si, estamos teniendo algo ahora

Por un momento dolorosamente largo, las únicas respuestas que recibió eran miradas en blanco. Luego, Big Mac sonrió.

—Felicidades, Applejack

—¡Mi pequeña potranca finalmente ha crecido!—, Granny salto de su asiento con una agilidad asombrosa y empezó a revolver la melena de Applejack, —¿Se hacen felices mutuamente, ¿no?

—Esta bien, abuela—, Applejack sonrió cuando clavo a su abuela de nuevo en su silla, —Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo esto funcione. Solo me alegro de que estén felices por esto

—¿Por qué no estaríamos felices por ti?—, pregunto Big Macintosh. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Applejack, casi haciéndola caer de la silla. —Twilight es una buena pony

—Ahora, si tu hermano encuentra a alguien con quien estar…—, Granny Smith lanzo una mirada rápida a Big Mac. A pesar de que ya era rojo, en sus mejillas creció un rubor muy fuerte. —En serio, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que encuentres un Pony Muy Especial para el?

Applejack se echo a reír, esta vez de verdad. Ella no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano, e incluso con su asunto a la intemperie, ella prefería no tener un batallón de preguntas sobre ella. —Estoy segura de que hay alguna pony en la ciudad con la que te llevarías muy bien. Solo tienes que salir y realmente complacerlas. Tal vez podrías conseguir que Pinkie te prepare una cita a ciegas o algo así

—¡O podrías invitar a alguien e ir a una doble cita con Applejack y Twilight!—, exclamo Apple Bloom, —A pesar de que seria un poco raro porque los tres se conocen ya entre si, así que seria algo difícil si invitan a un pony al azar…—, los engranajes de su cabeza giraron un segundo, —¡Ah, lo tengo! ¡Podrías pedir a la señorita Cheerilee que salga contigo! ¡Ella conoce a Twilight, así que no habría problema!—

—Yo no se nada de eso, Apple Bloom—, dijo Applejack, —Después de lo que sucedió el año anterior, podría ser un poco incomodo. ¿No es así, Big Mac?

—Supongo—, Big Macintosh de alguna manera se sonrojo aun mas, —¿Por qué no comen? Los panqueques se van a enfriar

—¡Bien por mi!—, Apple Bloom observo con atención mientras su hermano comenzó a repartir la comida. En cuestión de segundos perdió el interés y volvió su atención a su hermana. —¿Qué van a hacer tu y Twilight ahora? ¿Vas a casarte? ¿Vas a…?

—Whoa, esto se esta cocinando a fuego lento, hermanita—, dijo Applejack, —Te estas adelantando. No hay que tomarse las cosas tan rápido. Tolo lo que tenemos planeado es la cita para esta noche. Después de eso, vamos a simplemente tomar las cosas como vengan. Aunque sabiendo como es Twilight seguramente tiene todo planeado

—¿La cita es esta noche?—, pregunto Big Macintosh.

—Si, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿No debías cosechar el campo noroeste?

—Oh, maldita sea—, Applejack puso su casco en su frente, —Lo olvide. Estaba tan ocupada con Twilight, que se escapo de mi mente por completo. Tal vez debería cambiar la fecha

—Nah—, Big Macintosh negó con la cabeza, —Yo me encargo

—¿Estas seguro?

—¡Por supuesto que esta seguro!—, interrumpió Apple Bloom, —Es tu primera cita, después de todo. ¡No puedes cambiarla a ultimo momento!

—¿Así que estas diciéndome que hace dos días ni siquiera sabias que era enamorarse, y ahora de repente eres una experta en citas?—, Applejack vio como Apple Bloom arrugaba la cara en respuesta, —Tienes razón. Yo no puedo ir y estropear el horario de Twilight, a menos que no pueda evitarlo. ¿Estas seguro que puedes manejar eso, Big Mac?

—Sip

—Esta bien, entonces. Supongo que tengo que empezar con estos—, ella comenzó a llenar su plato con panqueques, —Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy antes de la cita

—¿Cita?—, Granny Smith parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo la cabeza, —¿Cita con quien?

* * *

><p>—Querida Princesa Celestia, es mi gran placer informarle que mis relaciones con mis amigas son tan fuertes como siempre. De hecho, en un caso, nuestra amistad se ha convertido en algo totalmente nuevo. Confió en que recuerda a Applejack, el elemento de la honestidad. Hasta anoche, ella es ahora oficialmente mi Pony Muy Especial—, se volvió hacia Spike, que estaba rasgando la pluma sobre un pergamino, —¿Eso suena bien para ti? ¿O estoy yendo demasiado rápido? Tal vez debería aligerarlo un poco mas<p>

—Bueno, ciertamente es mejor que la anterior carta—, gruño Spike, —Esa era demasiado larga. Te llevo una eternidad solo para llegar a la parte en que le dijiste a Applejack como te sentías

—No se. Todavía me parece algo malo para mi—, Twilight miro por encima del hombro de Spike y analizo sus palabras, —¡Quiero decir, por supuesto que ella recuerda a Applejack! Ya escribí un montón de cartas sobre ella antes después de todo. Realmente debería encontrar una mejor manera de expresarme

—Si vas a hacer otra carta, ¿puedo al menos descansar un poco primero?—, la garra de Spike crujió mientras la flexionaba, —Escribí como cuatro borradores de este pergamino, además de todos los informes de amistad que tuviste que poner al día. Mis garras están a punto de caerse

—¡Oh! Lo siento. Claro, puedes tomarte un descanso. Voy a volver a trabajar en la practica de mi hechizo poliforme. Estuve flojeando un poco de todos modos. ¿Por qué no tomas un aperitivo ya que estas en eso?

—¡Muy bien!—, arrojo la pluma por encima de su hombro y se dirigió a la cocina, —Todavía queda medio pastel en la nevera

Twilight se sentó en una mesa del fondo, la más alejada del resto de la biblioteca y sus distracciones. Todavía había unos cuantos libros apilados en ella. No tenia idea cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que los abrió. La situación con Applejack dio vuelta todo su mundo al revés, y por un momento casi perdió la pista de lo que estaba arriba. Pero ahora todo parecía caer de nuevo en su lugar. En poco tiempo, tendría todo ordenado en su agenda, pero ahora Applejack seria parte de ella. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad, solo que ahora seria una nueva y diferente realidad. Twilight soplo la capa de polvo de su libro y lo abrió justo en la página correcta. Ella sonrió. Ya podía decir que le iba a gustar esa nueva realidad.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy se paseaba en un triangulo ajustado, desde el mostrador de la cocina, a la ventana, al sofá y de nuevo a la cocina. A cada paso se tambaleaba un poco, como si sus articulaciones estuvieran sueltas.<p>

—Se que debería estar feliz por ellas. Supongo que lo estoy. No, yo se que lo estoy. Las dos son muy buenas potras, y definitivamente hacen que la otra sea feliz, y eso es lo que realmente importa. Incluso si no llego a pasar todo el tiempo con ellas. No van a salir de Ponyville o cualquier otra cosa solo porque están saliendo ahora. Aunque supongo que podrían alejarse finalmente. Yo echaría tanto de menos a las dos si eso ocurriera. Pero estaría bien, supongo. Mientras sean felices juntas. Seria terrible si tratara de entrometerme en su relación. ¿Qué piensas, Angel?

Las orejas de Angel, que solo habían escuchado a medias, se torcieron. Fluttershy estaba divagando de una manera similar durante la última media hora. Angel generalmente la perdonaba, hacia tiempo que se acostumbro a su particularidad. Por desgracia, esa comprensión solo llego hasta el extremo de su paciencia, que no era tanta, sobre todo si tenía hambre. Fluttershy comenzó a preparar su almuerzo, pero su pequeña digresión la distrajo y su bocadillo quedo a medio terminar en el mostrador. Se aclaro la garganta y señalo con sus ojos en la dirección de su comida.

—Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto—, Fluttershy se sentó en la mesa, ignorando por completo el sándwich, —Es como dijo Rainbow Dash. Ellas están juntas así que por supuesto que no van a estar pensando mucho en eso. Tal vez después de una o dos semanas van a empezar a sentir disgusto entre ellas y no va a funcionar, entonces…—. Ella sacudió la cabeza y trato de darse una bofetada a si misma en la mejilla. Lo que en realidad hizo fue golpearse suavemente, —No, no debería decir eso. Ambas estarían tristes si eso ocurriera. Definitivamente deben permanecer juntas. Tal vez solo puedan gastar un poco menos de tiempo juntas, eso es todo

Se froto los cascos entre si, —No se que hacer, sin embargo. No quiero interrumpirlas ni nada, pero siento que están comenzando a desaparecer. ¿Qué debo hacer, Angel?

El se encogió de hombros. En realidad podía pensar en dos soluciones diferentes, pero Fluttershy probablemente no elegiría ninguna, incluso si pudiera explicarlas adecuadamente. Encontrar una solución era fácil. Encontrar una solución que funcione para Fluttershy, no tanto. Y para empeorar las cosas, su hambre estaba empezando a afectar su capacidad de razonar. El hizo la pantomima de comerse un sándwich.

—¡Eso es, Angel!—, Fluttershy lo agarro y lo abrazo, —¡Debo ir con Twilight para el almuerzo! ¡Ella tiene una cita con Applejack esta noche, por lo que probablemente ella no va a comer el almuerzo con ella! Twilight nunca haría algo tan redundante. Debo hacer algunos bocadillos y llevárselos. ¡Ella estuvo trabajando muy duro, probablemente durante toda la mañana, y de esta manera no tendrá que cocinar!

Fluttershy se lanzo de nuevo hacia el mostrador. —Oh, esta bien—, ella sonrió tímidamente mientras contemplaba el sándwich de lechuga y zanahoria que había descuidado, —Supongo que debería terminar tu almuerzo antes de irme

El asintió con la cabeza de manera satisfactoria. Fue una forma indirecta de ir al grano, pero al menos ahora ella estaba haciendo algo. Toda la confusión del mundo no la llevaría a ninguna parte…

* * *

><p>Pinkie quería saltar. No es que estaba demasiado nerviosa e impaciente como para mantenerse quieta… bueno, tal vez si. Estar sentada le parecía por lo general aburrido, pero esa no era la única razón. Por lo menos un poco de su nerviosismo perpetuo venia del hecho de que de alguna manera se había cargado de una cantidad desproporcionada de energía. Tal vez nació con ella o la había reprimido en sus años de Pre-Cutiemark y todavía no había expulsando todo el exceso que tenía almacenado. En cualquier caso, no podía negar que la energía estaba allí, y ella no podía simplemente no usarla para nada. Eso seria inútil.<p>

Ella gimió. Tarde o temprano tendría que encontrar una manera más eficiente de recargar su nuevo y mejorado Cañón Fiestero 2: Hijo del Cañón Fiestero, uno que no requería recargar todos y cada uno de los sorprendentemente numerosos componentes de forma individual y que podría usarlo mientras rebotara. Disparando las serpentinas eternamente. Tal vez incluso cinco siglos. Era totalmente una pena, sin embargo. Ella lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial y esta era desde lejos la ocasión más especial. Bueno, no del todo, pero seguía siendo bastante especial. No todos los días dos de sus mejores amigas empezaban a salir. ¡Y eran tan adorables juntas, también!

Pinkie cerro los ojos por un segundo y conjuro la imagen de Applejack colocando suavemente su preciado sombrero sobre la cabeza de Twilight. Así es. Lindo. Claro, el recuerdo de Pinkie incluía una iluminación suave, chispas, algunos corazones flotantes, y un cuarteto de cuerdas de fondo, pero la parte importante no estaba tan lejos.

No podía esperar a ver como iría su primera cita. Bueno, podía esperar. Tenia que hacerlo. Había sido amiga de Twilight el tiempo suficiente para saber que nunca cambiaria su horario. Era mucho más de lo que ella quería esperar, y no sabía muy bien que hacer durante la espera. Excepto que ella lo sabia, podía arreglar el Cañón Fiestero, que era lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Si, todo estaba funcionando.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era recordar el nombre del restaurante donde estarían cenando. Ella saco la cabeza del agujero del cañón con un pop y anoto que también necesitaba rediseñar la cosa para que al recargar no requiera arriesgarse a recibir el disparo en su cara. Ella archivo la nota en un conjunto imaginario de archivadores, rápidamente hojeo la carpeta imaginaria donde almacenaba los cumpleaños de todos los ponys y mentalmente inserto una nueva sección para los aniversarios. Volvió su atención hacia su escritorio mental y comenzó a arrastrar sus cascos a través de el buscando el restaurante recomendado por Rarity. No estaba por ninguna parte. Aparentemente Rarity había mencionado el nombre del lugar mientras Pinkie estaba lejos como para escuchar. Pinkie gimió, apago las luces imaginarias de su oficina imaginaria y volvió al mundo real.

Ella tendría que desentrañar la información de Rarity de alguna forma. Y ella pensaba que restablecer el Cañón Fiestero era un dolor de cabeza…

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom miraba como las manecillas del reloj se movían angustiosamente despacio hacia la hora del recreo. Estaba tan ansiosa por decirle a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle lo que estaba pasando que había saboteado su propio intento de llegar a la escuela a tiempo. A dos tercios de llegar, ella se había dado cuenta de que olvido sus libros, sus deberes o su almuerzo. En el momento en que ella los recupero, la escuela ya estaba en sesión y tuvo una marca de "tarde" en la hoja de asistencia.<p>

Hizo todo lo posible para centrarse en lo que fuera que Cheerilee estaba enseñando. Tenia algo que ver con los números, así que probablemente era Matemática, o tal vez Historia. En realidad no importa. Sus prioridades en ese momento no estaban orientadas precisamente a absorber información. Obviamente, le parecía más importante pensar en la mejor manera, la más eficaz, para dar la noticia a sus amigas. Entonces sonó el timbre y al instante se olvido de esos planes cuando corrió hacia ellas.

—¡Hey, Apple Bloom!—, dijo Scootaloo, —¿Qué te paso esta mañana?

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Tengo noticias realmente impresionantes!

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es?—, pregunto Sweetie Belle, —¿Descubriste como construir ese tobogán en un lado de la casa club?

—Nop. Bueno, si, lo hice, pero va a costar un montón. Tengo que averiguar algo más. Pero no es eso lo que tengo que decirles—, ella hizo un gesto a sus amigas para que se acercaran. Se inclinaron, —¡Mi hermana esta saliendo con Twilight!

—¿En serio?—, las voces de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se fusionaron.

—¡Sip! Se convirtieron oficialmente en Ponys Muy Especiales anoche. ¡Pinkie hizo una fiesta para ellas y todo!—, ella se acerco mas y bajo la voz a un susurro, —¡Incluso se besaron!

Sus dos amigas perdieron el aliento.

—Tienen que ser realmente serias al respecto—, susurro Sweetie Belle, —Me pregunto si Rarity lo sabe

—Estoy bastante segura que si—, dijo Apple Bloom, —Rarity fue probablemente a la fiesta de Pinkie. No creo que Pinkie haga una fiesta sin invitar a todas sus amigas

Scootaloo se rasco la cabeza, —Wow, nunca me di cuenta de que eran tan cercanas

—Yo tampoco—, se encogió Apple Bloom, —Fue algo repentino. Hace unos días Twilight vino y una semana mas tarde ya eran pareja

—Así que… ¿Qué harán ahora que están juntas?

—No lo se—, Apple Bloom se encogió de hombros otra vez, —Típicas cosas de Pony Muy Especial… creo

—¿Qué son exactamente "cosas de Pony Muy Especial"?—, pregunto Sweetie Belle, —Quiero decir, hay besos, supongo pero aparte de eso, ¿Qué tipo de cosas hacen los Ponys Muy Especiales?

—Uh…—, Apple Bloom pensó por un momento, —Bueno, ellas van a tener una cita esta noche. Eso es una cosa de Pony Muy Especial, ¿no? Vestirse elegante y comer comida cara

—Supongo…—, dijo Scootaloo, —Pero eso suena aburrido. Quiero decir, conseguir el vestido perfecto es realmente molesto. Si vas a salir a comer, ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo elegante?

—Rarity dice que se trata de gestos románticos—, aclaro Sweetie Belle, —Cosas como darse flores, joyas y cosas por el estilo

—Eh, eso no suena tan genial, tampoco—, Scootaloo se detuvo para sacar la lengua, —No veo porque es tan asombroso tener que comprar flores y vestirse. Si algún pony me da algo, quiero que sea algo cool, como un comic o un caramelo. ¿Pero gastar tanto dinero en una planta o una piedra preciosa? Bleh

—Tal vez a algunos ponys les gusta ese tipo de cosas—, dijo Sweetie Belle con un encogimiento de hombros, —Se que a Rarity le haría muy feliz si alguien le da una joya muy grande o algo así

—Hmmm…—, Apple Bloom se dio un golpecito en la barbilla, —No se, cuando hable con Applejack, parecía que ella se preocupaba mas por solo pasar un rato con Twilight que por otra cosa. Tal vez esa es la parte importante de ser un Pony Muy Especial

—Pero no tienes que tener una pareja para hacer eso—, resoplo Scootaloo, —Pasamos un montón de tiempo juntas, y estoy bastante segura que no somos Ponys Muy Especiales y tal

—Si, supongo que tienes razón—, suspiro Apple Bloom, —Debería preguntarle a Big Macintosh. Probablemente sabe todo sobre esas cosas

—No pasa nada si no lo entiendes—, Sweetie Belle le dio unas palmaditas a Apple Bloom en la cabeza, —Siempre y cuando sean felices, no importa

* * *

><p>Fluttershy levanto un casco para llamar a la puerta de la biblioteca, y luego lo bajo. Era la cuarta vez que hacia eso. Después del segundo intento se había alejado y dio algunos pasos antes de reconsiderarlo y hacer otro intento. Se mordió el labio y levanto y bajo el casco de nuevo. Sus ojos de movían a unos y otro lado de la calle. Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia la puerta.<p>

Desde su posición en la espalda, Angel gimió como diciendo "Si realmente quieres hacer algo vas a tener que hacerlo tu mismo", y salto de la espalda.

—Angel, ¿Dónde vas?

Levanto una pata, dio a la puerta de la biblioteca tres golpes sólidos, y se escabullo entre los arbustos bajo la ventana.

—No, Angel, no…—, Fluttershy dio un paso detrás de el, pero su proceso se estanco por el crujido de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para ver la puerta entreabierta. —Um, hola, Spike

—Hey, Fluttershy. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo, eh, yo estaba… um... vine hasta aquí para…

Desde su escondite en la maleza, Angel sacudió la cabeza. Salio disparado como una flecha y le dio a la alforja de Fluttershy un tirón.

—Oh, esta bien—, ella se aclaro la garganta, —Pensé que Twilight podría estar ocupada tratando de ponerse al día con su trabajo, así que le traje algunos bocadillos. A menos que ya haya comido, por supuesto

—Nah, Twilight esta en modo trabajo—, Spike entro a la biblioteca e invito a Fluttershy a seguirlo, —Estoy bastante seguro que ella tiene un hechizo contra el hambre o algo así, porque no comió nada en todo el día. Si ella no los quiere, yo los comeré

—Oh, esta bienv, ella camino hacia la mesa y comenzó a descargar sus alforjas.

—¡Hey, Twilight, Fluttershy esta aquí!

—¿En serio?—, Twilight asomo la cabeza fuera de su habitación, —¡Fluttershy! ¡Es tan bueno verte!

—¿Lo es?—, Fluttershy se permitió una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, realmente necesitaba un pony con quien hablar. Solo dame un segundo

—Esta bien—, Fluttershy se sentó en la mesa. Tal vez ella finalmente seria capaz de pasar un poco de tiempo con Twilight. Sentía que ya había pasado meses desde que tuvieron una conversación que no implicara a Applejack de alguna manera. —Me alegro que te sientas así, porque…

—¿Cuál de estos vestidos crees que seria mejor para mi cita de esta noche?—, Twilight salio de su habitación, con dos vestidos flotando a su lado. —Quiero decir, me gusta mucho este…—, ella le tendió un vestido amarrillo claro, —Es realmente cómodo y nunca me intereso mucho los lujos. Pero, de nuevo…—, Twilight trajo otro vestido, uno cielo azul con el ajuste de plata brillante, —…creo que es demasiado claro. Rarity dijo que el restaurante Mon Cher es realmente de lujo, y este vestido es definitivamente mas elegante, ¿Cuál crees que seria la mejor opción? ¡Yo realmente, realmente, realmente, quiero verme bien esta noche!

—Oh…uh…—, los ojos de Fluttershy se movían entre los dos vestidos, —No se, ¿Qué te parece, Spike?

—No tengo idea, ella me pregunto como cinco veces ya—, empezó a cavar en las alforjas de Fluttershy, —¿Qué clase de sándwiches trajiste?

—Um, algunos de espárragos y otros de margaritas

Spike olfateo la bolsa y arrugo la nariz, —Eh, creo que paso. Nunca he sido un gran fan de los espárragos

—¡Vamos, Fluttershy, necesito una respuesta!—, Twilight empujo telepáticamente los vestidos en dirección a Fluttershy, —Mi cita es en…—, ella miro el reloj, —¡Menos de cinco horas! ¡Y todavía no se que ponerme!

—Realmente no lo se…—, Fluttershy dio un paso atrás, los vestidos estaban tan cerca que se sentía sofocada. —¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y come algo mientras yo, uh, lo pienso un poco

—Supongo que tienes razón—, Twilight coloco los dos vestidos en uno de los estantes y se sentó en la mesa, —Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto. Applejack se merece mucho, ¿no crees?

Fluttershy dio a Twilight un sándwich. El unicornio tenía una sonrisa tan amplia en su rostro que la parte superior de su cabeza estaba en peligro de estallar. Fluttershy se quedo en silencio con su bolsa por un largo rato mientras buscaba algo relevante para decir.

—Así que, ¿Cómo ha ido tu día hasta ahora?—, pregunto

—Ocupado. He estado descuidando mis estudios—, la sonrisa se Twilight se volvió irregular por un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza, —Durante los últimos días, pase casi todo mi tiempo pensando en que hacer con Applejack. Tengo un montón de cosas para ponerme al día. Es tan difícil de creer, sin embargo—, ella aplaudió, —¡Estoy tan emocionada por esta noche! ¡Nunca he tenido una cita antes! ¿Alguna vez tuviste una?

Fluttershy podía sentir que sus mejillas se iluminaban mientras negaba con la cabeza, —Um, no

—Ya veo—, Twilight se desplomo en su asiento, —Debería haberlo imaginado—, la frase quedo flotando incomoda en el aire por unos segundo dolorosamente largos, —¡Uh, no que ningún pony quiera tener una cita contigo y tal! Tu solo… ya sabes… no pareces, uh, tener citas—, hubo otro momento incomodo de silencio. Twilight suspiro y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich

—Tienes razón, sin embargo—, las mejillas de Fluttershy se ruborizaron tanto que empezaron a doler, —No soy realmente… de ese tipo

Hubo un tercer momento de silencio, mas largo que los dos primeros combinados, —Es un muy buen sándwich—, dijo Twilight.

—Gracias. Me dieron el pan fresco en la panadería esta mañana y agregué los espárragos yo misma

—Bueno, es delicioso. No comí un sándwich tan agradable en mucho tiempo

—No se porque no—, Spike sin contemplaciones pateo la puerta de la cocina y emergió llevando al menos uno de cada tipo de comida en el refrigerador, —Pensé que Applejack te enseño como hacer sándwiches. Apuesto que podrías hacer un mejor sándwich

Fluttershy dio a Spike una mirada confundida, —¿Applejack le enseño como hacer un sándwich?

—¿Quieres decir que no te enteraste de eso? Por alguna razón Twilight pensó que si actuaba como si ella no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo, Applejack le gustaría mas, así que fingió que no sabia hacer un sándwich

—Spike, ¿Cómo sabes eso?—, Twilight le lanzo una mirada y el no le hizo caso, —Tu no estabas cuando eso sucedió

—Rainbow Dash me dijo—, el dejo el montón de comida en la mesa, —¡Fue muy gracioso! Deberías preguntarle, Fluttershy. Ella hizo las voces y todo!—, su voz se hizo mas aguda, — "¡Oh, Applejack, accidentalmente puse el pan en medio del sándwich en lugar del exterior! ¿Puedes ayudarme?" "Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte, Twilight. Solo tienes que colocarlo afuera"

Spike se detuvo. Ambas ponys estaban mirándolo. Fluttershy había inclinado la cabeza en desconcierto. La frente de Twilight se había arrugado y sus ojos disparaban dagas hacia Spike. El se encogió de hombros.

—Es mas divertido cuando ella lo hace—, el bufo y empezó a ocuparse de apilar los diversos productos comestibles sobre una rebanada de pan.

—Tengo que admitir que la cosa del sándwich no fue mi mejor momento—, dijo Twilight con un suspiro, —Me siento tonta. Me metí en muchos problemas tratando de conseguir que Applejack me quisiera cuando ella ya lo hacia. Debí decirle, pero sentía que no podía. Se que es estupido, pero estaba asustado por lo que ella podía decir. ¿Te ha ocurrido alguna vez? ¿Cuándo tienes algo que decir, pero no puedes atreverte a decirlo?

Los ojos de Fluttershy estaban pegados a su sándwich. Si ella alzaba la vista, Twilight seria capaz de ver el rubor. —Si—, murmuro lo bastante alto para que Twilight pudiera escuchar, —Todo el tiempo

—¿No es terrible? ¡Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente tuve el valor para hablar con Applejack al respecto! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que realmente tendremos una cita!—, ella chillo alegre y dio otro mordisco.

—Bueno, me alegro que todo salio bien—, observo como Twilight masticaba. Por supuesto que la cita era la primera cosa en la mente de Twilight. Tal vez que ahora había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir sobre eso, podrían pasar a algo mas típico, —Así que, como estas atrasada, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudar? ¿Ya sabes, limpiar el polvo de los estantes o algo?

—No, no, Spike tiene todo cubierto—, ella le dio unas palmaditas al dragón en la cabeza, —Ha sido muy laborioso

—Ya lo creo. Tengo que encontrar algo que hacer mientras Twilight se vuelve loca—, el equilibro cuidadosamente una segunda rebanada de pan encima de la pila de ingredientes, —Ella tiene cosas de que preocuparse

—Y hiciste un excelente trabajo—, Twilight revolvió suavemente sus espinas, —Gracias de nuevo. ¡Oh, ya se lo que puedes hacer para ayudarme!

—¿En serio?

—¿Puedes ayudarme a peinar mi melena?—, Twilight acaricio su cabello, —Quiero que la arregles hasta que quede realmente bien

—Um, supongo que podría, pero no se mucho sobre los estilos de melena—, murmuro Fluttershy, —Además, ¿no tienes un hechizo para hacerlo?

—¡Tengo uno o dos hechizos, pero quiero hacer algo especial! No puedo ir con uno de mis estilos habituales porque es…

—Tu primera cita, ya lo sabemos—, interrumpió Spike, —Es la quinta vez que sacas el tema. Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a dejar de preocuparte porque tenias cosas que hacer

—Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Spike. ¡No soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa!

—Ya veo—, Fluttershy no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con Twilight, así que miro a Spike mientras intentaba tomar su sándwich gigante y morderlo sin perder su contenido, —Pero no es… Quiero decir, ¿No es importante que te mantengas al día con tus estudios y esas cosas? No es que seas una mala estudiante

—Sin duda, lo es—, dijo Twilight con un asentimiento solemne, —Yo nunca abandono intencionalmente mi practica mágica o mis cartas a Celestia. Pero al mismo tiempo… no se, siento que esto es importante. Tal vez aun más. Quiero decir, es un gran paso para mí, entrar en una relación con un pony. ¡Toda mi vida va a ser diferente después de esto y realmente tengo que hacer las cosas bien! Aunque cuando pienso en eso, casi supera a mis estudios

—¿Lo hace?—, Fluttershy se volvió hacia Twilight. Ella se limito a sonreír.

—La razón por la que vine a Ponyville en primer lugar fue para aprender mas acerca de la amistad. Y todo esto con Applejack… casi se siento como si estuviéramos justo al límite de llevar nuestra amistad más allá. ¡Como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo tipo de amistad! Es difícil de explicar, pero pasar el tiempo con Applejack es diferente de alguna manera

—Oh—, era todo lo que Fluttershy podía decir, —No me di cuenta de eso

—Al principio yo tampoco. Estaba aterrorizada por meterme en todo esto. ¡Tenía estos sentimientos especiales por Applejack, y pensé que me volvería una mala amiga para el resto de ustedes! Pero todas han sido de un gran apoyo y me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que eso se interpusiera en mi camino— Twilight extendió un casco y lo puso en la parte superior de el de Fluttershy, —Realmente tengo que darte las gracias de nuevo por estar ahí para mi. De verdad no sabes lo mucho que significa

Fluttershy saco su pata por debajo de la de Twilight y la miro un momento. —De nada

—¡Y gracias por el sándwich, estaba delicioso!

—De nada—, dijo Fluttershy de nuevo, no estaba segura de que otra forma responder. —¡Oh!—, ella salto en su asiento cuando Spike lanzo un enorme eructo.

—Disculpen—, Spike se inclino hacia atrás en su silla y aparto el plato, ahora vacío, —¡Eso fue bueno!—, descanso sus garras sobre su estomago, —¿No vas a comer nada, Fluttershy?

—¿Huh, yo?

—Si, ¿no dijiste que viniste para almorzar?—, pregunto Twilight, —¿O comiste antes de venir?

—¿Qué? No, uh… estoy bien. Puedo esperar hasta llegar a casa. Traje la comida para ti, después de todo

—¡No, no, esta bien! Tengo un montón de cosas en la nevera para que elijas. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Yo…uh…no importa—, ella no se atrevía a rechazar la hospitalidad de Twilight, —¿Qué tienes?

—Bueno, hace unos días, Sr. Cake trajo un poco de guiso de verduras. Era el turno de Pinkie de hacer la cena, y bueno, ella mezclo bien, pero la cantidad era horriblemente excesiva. Sra. Cake dice que va estar comiendo durante meses si no lo regala

—¿Pinkie lo hizo?—, Fluttershy no pudo evitar la incredulidad en su voz.

—Si, yo estaba preocupada también, pero es realmente bueno. Supongo que siguió la receta adecuada. Bueno, aparte de hacer mucho. Spike, ¿Te importaría traer un plato de guiso para Fluttershy?

—Claro que si, Twilight—, se levanto, recogió los platos y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Mientras comes, yo voy a ver si puedo terminar mis estudios, y cuando termines puedes ayudarme a escoger un vestido y arreglar mi melena, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Suena como un buen plan?

—Si—, Fluttershy asintió débilmente, —Eso es ciertamente un plan

—¡Genial! No comas como si tu comida se fuera a escapar. Tenemos tiempo de sobra—, ella salto de su asiento y a medio trote, medio rebote, se dirigió hacia su mesa de estudio.

—¿Um, Twilight?

—¿Si?—, ella miro por encima de su hombro.

—Yo, eh, creo que deberías llevar el vestido azul. Me gusta mucho el ajuste

Twilight echo un vistazo a los vestidos y asintió. —No se que haría sin ti.

* * *

><p>—¡Okay, ahora solo debería hacerlo!—, Rainbow Dash cruzo sus patas delanteras con satisfacción. Odiaba presumir, pero… bien, ella le gustaba un poco alardear. Esta era totalmente la mejor carrera de obstáculos que había armado en un largo tiempo. Docenas de nubes giratorias, una nube resorte, unos bastones, seguido por unos anillos puestos en zigzag. —Si todas las distancias están bien, debería ser capaz de hacer esto en treinta y ocho segundos, fácil<p>

Ella se poso en su nube de despegue y empezó a estirar sus alas. La última vez que realizo ese conjunto particular de obstáculos, ella anoto 40,33 segundos. Después de todo el trabajo que hizo para estabilizar su radio de giro, pulir esos dos segundos no seria un problema. Las articulaciones de sus alas se tensaron. Ella tomo su posición, estirando sus patas como resortes.

—Tres… dos… uno…

Rainbow Dash se convirtió en una mancha de color azul con una estela prismática. Ella se ladeo hacia la primera nube giratoria. Ella haría cuatro bucles alrededor de cada una; a esta velocidad, seria suficiente para conseguirlo. Ella se aferro a la nube con las puntas de sus alas, estaba a un pelo de hacerlo. ¡Uno… dos… tres… cuatro! Cuando salio del último bucle, dejo que el impulso la llevara. En el último momento, ella extendió sus alas, girando primero alrededor de la nube resorte. Por un segundo saboreo la sensación esponjosa de la nube contra sus alas. Luego enfoco sus ojos de nuevo en el cielo y disparo hacia arriba. La siguiente parada eran los bastones. Empezó a ir a la izquierda. Debes ponerte en posición para el primer anillo. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Perfecto. Ni siquiera los rozaste. Ella se inclino, volando hacia el primer anillo, contando cuando ella se abrió paso a través de ellos. ¡Seis… cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… OW!

El extremo de su ala izquierda exploto. O al menos así lo sintió. Ella supo en un momento lo que ocurrió. Ella toco el borde del anillo. Ella no había cometido ese error en años. Se había centrado perfectamente. El anillo debe haberse desplazado fuera de…

Los pensamientos de Rainbow Dash se vieron interrumpidos por un árbol.

—Rainbow, ¿estas bien?

El pegaso gimió, se posiciono en la orientación adecuada y asomo la cabeza fuera de las hojas. Apple Bloom estaba en la base del árbol, rodeada de una gran cantidad de cestas, —Estoy bien—, ella se poso en una rama mas baja y se recosto en ella, —Creo que…—, ella inspecciono la punta de su ala, —Si, no es nada que me impida caminar. Yo estaba haciendo una carrera de obstáculos, y uno de los anillos debió de salirse de su rumbo. Han pasado años desde que me ocurrió algo así

—¿En serio? ¿Paso simplemente porque no prestaste atención?

—¡No!—, Rainbow Dash se erizo, —¡Yo estaba prestando atención! Es que por lo general cuando hago anillos, tu hermana los ata por mí, así que no se van flotando. Hace tanto tiempo que no uso anillos que flotan libres que me olvide de lo mucho que se mueven. Eso es todo. Me tomo por sorpresa

—Por lo tanto, no estabas prestando atención

Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos, —Okay, esta bien, si quieres decirlo así. Si intentas hacer algo que no has hecho en mucho tiempo, es obvio que no vas a hacerlo perfecto. ¡Una vez que me acostumbre voy a romper totalmente mi record! ¡Apuesto que si lo hubiera logrado, habría llegado por debajo de los treinta y siete segundos!

—¿Eso es bueno?—, pregunto Apple Bloom.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Spitfire puede hacer ese curso en treinta punto cinco segundos! ¡No se si puedo hacer las nubes giratorias tan rápido como ella, pero estoy totalmente segura que puedo superarla en los bastones! Y los anillos, si se quedan quietos. No te preocupes, voy a vencer totalmente ese record. Simplemente tengo poner en un buen ritmo las cosas

—Applejack te ayuda a entrenar mucho, ¿eh?

—Si, en algunas ocasiones. Por lo general, ella me toma el tiempo, o me ayuda a pensar nuevos métodos de lanzamiento

—¿Cómo el tirachinas gigante?

—Exacto— Rainbow Dash se apoyo contra el tronco, —Supongo que tendré que continuar por mi cuenta, sin embargo. Como ella esta saliendo con Twilight probablemente no tiene mucho tiempo para ayudarme. Supongo que me las arreglare. ¿Cómo esta, de todos modos?

—Esta haciéndolo bien, supongo—, Apple Bloom se encogió de hombros, —Ella nos contó todo esta mañana en el desayuno y después de eso no la he visto mucho. Ella me dijo que tenia que sacar del camino todo su trabajo para que ella pueda llegar a la cita a tiempo

—Je, Twilight ya esta empezando a contagiarla. Ella no tiene una gran lista de verificación, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo…

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Tal vez pueda conseguir que Twilight no se preocupe tanto por su horario. Ella realmente necesita aprender como dejar de pensar y simplemente hacer las cosas. No te imaginas cuánto tiempo estuvo arrastrando los cascos antes de decirle a tu hermana que le gustaba. De hecho, dile a Applejack que en algún momento de esta semana solo aparezca en la biblioteca e invite a Twilight a comer o algo

—Esta bien—, rió Apple Bloom, —Voy a tratar de recordar decírselo si tengo la oportunidad. Y… uh… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta acerca de algo?

—Bueno, ya preguntaste algunas preguntas antes, pero claro, adelante

—Solo me preguntaba, ¿Qué tiene de bueno tener citas y todo eso? ¿Estar juntas no es lo suficientemente bueno o que? ¿Qué hace a un par de Ponys Muy Especiales diferentes de los viejos amigos regulares?

—Oh. Esperaba que me pidieras ver algunas de mis dulces maniobras. Uh…—, ella volvió la mirada hacia el cielo, —Si, yo no lo se

—¿No lo sabes?—, Apple Bloom pisoteo, —¡Pero eres un pony mayor! ¡Deberías saber todo acerca de esas cosas!

—Solo porque sea mas grande no significa que sepa todo sobre esas cosas románticas. Creo que algunos ponys tienen un tipo diferente de… cosas entre si. Al igual que si quieren pasar mucho tiempo con los demás y quieren hacer algo especial… como vestirse y comer comida extravagante, ¿no? Yo realmente no veo porque les gusta hacer eso, pero bueno, si lo disfrutan…—, ella se encogió de hombros, —¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes alguna cruzada que hacer o algo?

—Llegue a casa rápido después de la escuela para tener mi tarea hecha porque Applejack me iba a ayudar a cosechar manzanas. La cosa es que hicimos ese plan antes de todo esto con Twilight, así que esta adentro preparándose para su cita ahora. Scootaloo todavía esta con su tarea, y Sweetie Belle esta con Rarity, por lo tanto pensé que podría practicar a pesar de que Applejack no esta aquí para ayudarme—, miro tímidamente el conjunto de cestas de debajo del árbol, los cuales contenían aproximadamente la mitad de una docena de manzanas. —No va del todo bien

Rainbow Dash estiro el cuello para echar un vistazo a las cestas. —Bueno, tienes algunas manzanas ahí. Parece que lo estas haciendo bastante bien para mi

—Uh, en realidad tu tiraste la mayoría fuera del árbol cuando te estrellaste. Yo sola logre sacar tres

—Oh—, se mordió el labio un momento, —Eh, estoy segura que lo descubrirás muy rápido. Quiero decir, Big Macintosh y Applejack son los dos ponys más fuertes del pueblo, así que seguramente serás capaz de botar esas manzanas una vez que crezcas. De alguna manera heredaras todos sus genes de fuerza, aunque no creo que la genética funcione así. No lo se, habría que preguntarle a Twilight. No te preocupes. Me tomo meses encontrar la forma de hacer el Buccaneer Blaze sin terminar con la cara pegada al suelo

—¿En serio?—, las orejas de Apple Bloom se pararon.

—Si, incluso un pony tan impresionante como yo tiene que practicar. ¿Cómo crees que me volví tan cool en primer lugar?—, ella cruzo las patas delanteras y asintió con la cabeza, —Hablando de eso, probablemente debería seguir. Tengo que averiguar como mantener esos anillos en su lugar. Saluda a AJ de mi parte

—Claro que si, Rainbow Dash

—Genial, nos vemos luego—, Rainbow Dash despego de la rama y voló hacia el cielo.

* * *

><p>Rarity paso suavemente una franja de tela de color púrpura a través de la maquina de coser, con un ojo en la aguja y un ojo en su hermana. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando Sweetie Belle no se moviera de su posición actual (el centro de la habitación, tan lejos como sea posible) o tocara nada. Descuidar la tela exigiría volver a coser el dobladillo, y ella cosió tanto que su cuerpo prácticamente realizaba los movimientos necesarios como un autómata. Descuidar a Sweetie Belle, por otro lado, resultaría en un caos total y el resto de la jornada tendría que reparar el daño.<p>

La maquina de coser chasqueo. Rarity oriento su ojo de costurera en la bobina, que ahora estaba vacía. —Oh, supongo que tengo que conseguir mas hilo

—¡Yo lo traigo!—, Sweetie Belle comenzó a escurrirse hacia uno de los armarios.

—¡NO!—, Rarity salto por encima de la maquina de coser y clavo la cola de su hermana en el suelo con su magia, —Eso no será necesario. Estoy utilizando un tipo muy especial de hilo—, abrió un armario, uno que estaba lejos de Sweetie Belle. —Tal vez podrías decirme como fue tu día de escuela. ¿Tuviste un examen o algo?

—No, hoy no—, de repente sus ojos se iluminaron, —¡Oh, escuche algo realmente bueno!

—¿En serio?—, Rarity hizo todo lo posible por sonar entusiasmada mientras enhebraba el hilo en la maquina, —¿Qué paso?

—Bueno, probablemente ya lo sabes

—¿Tendría que saberlo?—, Rarity levanto la vista de la maquina, —¿Y que seria eso?

—¡Según Apple Bloom, Applejack y Twilight ahora son Ponys Muy Especiales! ¡Tuvieron una fiesta anoche y todo! ¿No estuviste allí?

—¡Por supuesto que si!—, Rarity levanto la cabeza, —De hecho, jugué un papel importante en conseguir que estén juntas

Sweetie Belle jadeo, —¿En serio?

Rarity se aclaro la garganta y asumió una pose ligeramente mas digna que lo habitual, —Si, lo hice. Ahora, no lo difundas por ahí, pero yo fui la primera pony en enterarme

—¿En serio?

Rarity asintió, —De hecho, yo fui la primera en darme cuenta que podría haber algo entre ellas. Yo visite la biblioteca y Twilight estaba en medio de una crisis emocional. Así que hablamos un poco, y me di cuenta que la raíz del problema era el desarrollo de sus sentimientos románticos por Applejack. Por lo tanto atraje su atención y fue esa conversación que la motivo a seguir sus sentimientos

—¿Así que todo esto fue posible gracias a ti?—, había una nota de admiración en la voz de Sweetie Belle. Rarity no pudo evitar notarla.

—Supongo que podría decirse que si—, Rarity acomodo el final de su melena antes de volver a sentarse en la maquina de coser.

—¡Esto es genial! ¡No puedo esperar contarles a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo!

—Si quieres hacerlo—, Rarity se encogió de hombros. Tal vez podría lograr que su hermana se alejara de la tienda antes que inadvertidamente rompiera algo.

—¡Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde, entonces!

Rarity lanzo un silencioso suspiro de alivio cuando Sweetie Belle echo a correr hacia la puerta. El suspiro se convirtió en un grito cuando se dio cuenta de la mancha indefinida de color rosa a las afueras de la ventana. —¡Cuidado!

Sweetie Belle se detuvo justo a tiempo para no ser golpeada de repente en la cara por la puerta cuando Pinkie la abrió. La campana arriba del marco sonó tan fuerte que salio disparada fuera de su gancho, y luego sonó varias veces más, ya que reboto por el suelo antes de detenerse sobre un montón de retazos de tela.

—¡Hey, Rarity!—, chillo Pinkie, —¡Tengo una pregunta para ti!

—Pinkie, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que abras la puerta lentamente, como un pony normal?—, Rarity agarro la campanita, —Si rompes la campana, voy a tener que pagar una nueva

—No, yo podría hacer una para ti—, dijo Pinkie, agitando un casco desdeñoso.

—Pinkie, se que rara vez te doy el crédito suficiente, pero estoy bastante segura de que no sabes mucho acerca de hacer campanas. Tampoco creo que tengas acceso a los materiales necesarios para eso. A menos que de alguna forma tengas un horno de fundición en Sugarcube Corner

—Yo la haré de azúcar. Entonces, si tienes hambre y no tienes comida, podes comer la campana. ¿De que sabor la quieres? ¿Cereza? ¡O si no puedes decidir, puede ser de tutti fruti…!

—Estoy contenta con mi campana actual, gracias—, resoplo Rarity mientras colocaba la campana en su gancho encima de la puerta, —Sweetie Belle, ¿Por qué no te vas un rato. Tienes cosas mas interesantes que hacer como para estar aquí

—¡Esta bien, adiós Rarity—, saludo Sweetie Belle y corrió hacia la puerta. Al menos no tendría que aguantar a Pinkie y su hermana al mismo tiempo. Sus nervios probablemente no podrían soportar esa combinación.

—Así que, Pinkie…—, Rarity la miro con cautela, como una banda de goma que esta a punto de romperse, —¿Qué te trae por aquí?—

—Bueno, yo… uh…—, sus ojos giraban de forma independiente por un momento mientras saltaba de nuevo a su oficina imaginaria para consultar a su secretaria imaginaria.

_"__¿Para que vine aquí?"_

_Su secretaria mental, que era ella misma con el pelo recogido en un moño y un par de anteojos redondos, negó con la cabeza._

_"__No encontraste el nombre del restaurante donde Twilight y Applejack van a tener la cita en ninguno de los archivos, por lo que tienes que conseguirlo de alguna forma"_

—Oh, cierto—, dijo Pinkie en silencio para si misma. Sus ojos se atornillaron en su posición y se orientaron hacia Rarity, que la estaba mirando.

—Um, ¿te sientes bien?—, pregunto ella.

—Claro, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, tus ojos estaban un poco…—, se detuvo un momento y sus ojos se abrieron bastante, —… torcidos

—Oh, eso—, Pinkie movió un casco, —Yo solo estaba tratando de recordar porque vine aquí

—¿Y ya te acordaste?

—¡Sip! ¡Quería saber el nombre del restaurante que le sugeriste a Twilight y Applejack para que pueda ver como va a ser su cita!

—En serio

—¡Si! ¡Estuve siguiendo esto desde que me entere por Twilight y quiero ver que pasa ahora que están oficialmente juntas! ¡El único problema es que ayer, durante la fiesta, estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo pastel y no escuche el nombre del lugar, a si que vine aquí a preguntártelo!—, ella sonrió y acerco una oreja a Rarity, esperando.

Rarity levanto una ceja, —¿Qué, quieres que te lo diga?

Pinkie entrecerró los ojos un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente. —¿Es una pregunta con trampa, no? ¡Me encantan! ¿Es como cuando uno dice: "Estoy diciendo una mentira", y es verdad? ¡No estoy segura de saber exactamente la respuesta, por lo que solo voy a decir que la respuesta es "Quizás", porque es como decir si y no al mismo tiempo!

—Pinkie…

—O tal vez es una de esas preguntas en donde hay una respuesta, pero es tan rara que nunca podría adivinarla. Como si Applejack tuviera una cesta con seis manzanas, y tuviera que repartirlas a seis ponys, pero la canasta de pronto tiene una manzana más. ¿Cómo es posible eso? Y luego resulta que…

—Pinkie—, Rarity golpeo el suelo. El sonido atrajo la atención de Pinkie.

—¿Eh?

—No es una pregunta con trampa—, dijo Rarity, —No voy a decirte donde van a comer. No es de tu incumbencia

—Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ver si su cita va bien si no se donde es?

Rarity medio refunfuño, medio suspiro, —Se paciente y pregúntale a una de ellas al día siguiente como un pony normal

—Pero yo no soy un pony normal

—No, eso es…—, los ojos de Rarity se crisparon, —Lo que quiero decir es que la razón principal por la que una pareja tiene una cita es para tener una ocasión especial. Pasar tiempo con el otro. Solos

—¡No voy a sentarme en su mesa ni nada!—, protesto Pinkie, —¡Incluso yo se que es grosero! Voy a tener mi propia mesa

—Ese no es el punto—, Rarity puso una pata delantera sobre el hombro de Pinkie, —Pinkie, el romance es una cosa muy privada. Lo que separa esto de una amistad regular es…—, ella pensó un momento, —… una sensación de exclusividad. Es su primera noche como una verdadera pareja. Creo que merecen un grado de privacidad. Ser su amiga no te da derecho de meterte en su relación cuando te apetezca

—Mmm…—, Pinkie aparto a Rarity y se dejo caer en el suelo, —Eso no es divertido

—Ellas no van a divertirte—, Rarity lucho por mantener el enojo fuera de su voz, —Twilight y Applejack van a disfrutar juntas. Si quieres divertirte… no se, construye una bomba fiestera o juega con los gemelos Cake. Tal vez puedas sacar a pasear a Gummy

—Entonces… ¿no vas a decirme?

—No. Y ya que estamos, quiero que me prometas que no vas a molestarlas—, ella fulmino con la mirada a Pinkie con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, —Es su primera cita, y no quiero que se eche a perder. Así que prométeme que no vas a seguirlas, espiarlas, observarlas o hablarles. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Prométeme que vas a esperar hasta mañana antes de preguntarles sobre la cita

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?—, Pinkie no sonaba tan diferente de un niño que tiene que limpiar su habitación.

—Si, debes hacerlo—, Rarity no sonaba tan diferente de una madre que le dice a su hijo que limpie su habitación.

—Esta bien, te lo prometo

Los ojos de Rarity se estrecharon, —¿Es una Pinkie Promesa?

La mandíbula de Pinkie se tambaleo por un momento, mientras trataba de forzar la respuesta. —Es… es una Pinkie Promesa

—¡Bien!—, la seriedad de Rarity al instante se transformo en una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su maquina de coser. —¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ti?

Pinkie pensó un momento. —¿Sabes algo acerca de la artillería?

—¿Artillería?—, Rarity levanto una ceja, —No, no se nada

—Oh, Ok—, Pinkie suspiro, —Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Hasta luego, Rarity

—¡Adiós!—, dijo Rarity. Por un breve segundo, ella considero las implicaciones de la pregunta de despedida de Pinkie, e inmediatamente decidió que prefería no saber. Apretó su casco contra el pedal de la maquina de coser, y empezó a tararear feliz de la vida. Ella se rió para sus adentros, pensando en la enorme bala que Applejack y Twilight habían esquivado sin saberlo. "No se que harían sin mi".

* * *

><p>Para un observador externo, Scootaloo estaba centrada sorprendentemente en su tarea de matemáticas. Si uno ve mas de cerca, se daría cuenta de que el papel en realidad no contiene ninguna información a excepción del nombre de Scootaloo. No es que no podía hacer los problemas de matemáticas, no eran tantos y no eran difíciles. Tampoco era porque no quería hacerlos, sino tendría que escribir un ensayo como castigo. No, por el momento descuidaba sus estudios porque su mente estaba ocupada con otra cosa.<p>

¿Cuál era el problema? Claro, Apple Bloom estaba emocionada de que su hermana ahora tenía un Pony Muy Especial. La familia Apple fue siempre muy cercana, después de todo. Pero, ¿realmente quiere decir que tienen que hablar de eso durante el resto del día? Fue divertido e interesante por tal vez todo el tiempo que había durado su almuerzo, pero después de eso ella propuso reunirse en la vieja casa club.

Nop.

El tema del día estaba definido, y todos los aspectos imaginables de la cuestión fueron analizados en profundidad. ¿Cómo llegaron a estar juntas? ¿A dónde irían para su cita? ¿Qué van a ponerse? ¿Cuántas citas tendrían que tener antes de casarse? (Así es como funciona, ¿verdad?) ¿Cómo van llamarse sus hijos? ¿Podrían incluso tener hijos?

Ellas se habían atascado en ese punto. Ellas sabían que se necesitaba una yegua para tener un potro, y ninguna de ellas oyó hablar de un semental que tuviera uno, pero hasta ahí llegaban sus conocimientos sobre el tema. Apple Bloom fue bastante firme en que debía haber un semental por alguna razón, pero no estaba segura de por que. Sweetie Belle pensó que si Twilight tenía muchos hechizos, probablemente tenía uno para eso. Incluso convirtió a Applejack en un semental en el pasado. Si necesitaba un semental por alguna razón, podía hacerlo. Apple Bloom se apresuro para recordarle que se trataba de Big Macintosh con una capa extra de pintura naranja, y aunque no sabían exactamente para que necesitaban un semental, el cambio de Applejack por Big Macintosh no funcionaria.

Scootaloo simplemente pregunto porque se preocupaban por eso.

Sweetie Belle replico que el hecho de que ella no hubiera hecho el hechizo no significaba que era imposible, Twilight debió sacar la idea de algún lugar. Si alguna pony era capaz de hacer un hechizo para hacer algo así, seria Twilight. Tenía un hechizo para cualquier cosa. Afortunadamente para Scootaloo, las desvió hacia la idea de preguntarle a Twilight si podía hacer un hechizo para hacer la tarea instantaneamente y comenzó una discusión sobre si dicho hechizo seria hacer trampa. Por desgracia, solo habían llegado hasta ahí antes de que la campana de la escuela las interrumpió, y las envió de vuelta a clase.

Scootaloo pasó el resto del día pensando en la cuestión. Si había construido un argumento bastante complejo de que era posible crear un hechizo para hacer la tarea, debería saber como hacerla, por lo que era inútil de todos modos. No podía esperar que ellas lo entendieran. Sweetie fue firme en que si no escribes físicamente la respuesta por ti misma, no contaba, y ese no era el día en que Scootaloo podía salir victoriosa en un combate verbal.

Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. En el momento en que ella se acerco, ya estaban de nuevo hablando sobre lo increíble que la cita inminente de Twilight y Applejack iba a ser. Sweetie Belle no podía esperar para contarle a Rarity sobre ello, y Apple Bloom quería llegar a su casa para ayudar a su hermana a prepararse.

Scootaloo suspiro. Hacer una cruzada sola no era divertido. Esperaba que la novedad desapareciera pronto, y que podrían volver a divertirse, como siempre lo hacían.

—Es solo una cita. ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?

* * *

><p>—Applejack, ¿esta todo bien ahí dentro?—, Apple Bloom golpeo la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana, —¡Ya es casi la hora!<p>

—¡Lo se! Bajo en un minuto. Espérame en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Esta bien!—, Apple Bloom salto por las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde su hermano y su abuela estaban preparando la cena. —¡Ella ya va a bajar!—, ella corrió hacia Big Macintosh y le dio un codazo en el costado. —¿No es emocionante?

Big Mac asintió. —Sip—, volvió a revolver el gran bote de sopa que estaba apoyado en el horno. Ella lo empujo de nuevo.

—¿Crees que todo va a ir bien en su cita?

—Sip

—¿Alguna vez tuviste una cita?

Big Macintosh se detuvo, quieto como una estatua por un momento. —…sip

—¿En serio? ¿Con quien?

Lentamente volvió la cabeza para mirarla. —Con tu maestra

—¿La Sra. Cheerilee? Oh, quiere decir de esa vez el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos del año pasado, ¿no es así? Yo ya lo sabia

—¡Sip!—, Big Mac empezó a asentir con un entusiasmo poco común.

Apple Bloom sonrió. Big Macintosh era un mentiroso incluso peor que Applejack. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su rostro. —¿O fue en otro momento? Tuviste una cita con ella después de toda la cosa con la pócima de amor, ¿no? ¿Cómo te fue?

Las orejas de Big Mac se levantaron. —Todo salio bien

—¿Vas a tener otra cita con ella?

—Quizás—, el resoplo y señalo hacia las escaleras. —Applejack esta bajando

Apple Bloom se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana bajando la escalera, vestida con un vestido marrón y verde terroso. —¡Applejack, te ves muy bien!

—¿En serio?—, ella bajo las escaleras lentamente, manteniendo un ojo en el dobladillo del vestido. —Me siento un poco ridícula, con las trenzas y todo eso—, ella toco una de las trenzas que ahora enmarcaban su rostro. —No se mucho acerca de la elegancia, pero estoy bastante segura de que no están muy a la moda

—¡Las trenzas siempre tienen estilo!—, dijo Granny, —¡Cuando yo tenia tu edad todas las yeguas llevaban su melena de esta manera! Necesitarías un sombrero sin embargo. No vendría mal uno

—¿Así que no me veo demasiado rara?

—¡No, te ves muy bonita!— dijo Apple Bloom, —No creo que te haya visto usar lápiz labial antes

—Creo que jamás he usado lápiz labial antes—, dijo Applejack al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras, —Me siento un poco como un payaso con todas estas cosas en mi cara. Creo que exagere un poco

—Dudo que a Twilight le importe—, dijo Big Mac con una sonrisa, —Van a tener una buena noche

—Por supuesto, espero que si

—¡Es verdad!—, Apple Bloom se posiciono detrás de su hermana y la empujo hacia la puerta. —¡Ahora vete! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Granny Smith saludo tras ella, —¡Que tengan una buena cita!

Un momento después, Applejack se encontró afuera, con la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás de ella. Ella se volvió y grito.

—¡No hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva, Apple Bloom!—. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya era demasiado tarde para eso. —Los veré mas tarde. Que tengan una buena noche—. Ella suspiro y bajo la voz para que solo ella la oyera. —Vas a tener una buena noche. Ahora vamos. Twilight te esta esperando

Respiro hondo y dio un paso vacilante hacia el pueblo.

* * *

><p><em>Yyyyyyyyyyy...fin. Este capitulo es, si no me equivoco, el segundo más largo. Pero fue bastante entretenido. Fluttershy esta actuando de una forma muy extraña, Twilight tiene una nueva obsesión, las CMC entran a escena y Rarity trato de hacer razonar a su amiga rosada, pero Pinkie planea ver como sea la cita de las chicas. ¿Y la cita? Paciencia, la madre de la ciencia. Desde ya les deseo unas muy felices fiestas y año nuevo. Es probable que el proximo cap salga despues de las festividades. Asi que nos vemos. ¡Merry Christ<em>_mas! :D_


	11. Chapter 11: Dieta de Amor

¡Buenos días/noches! Siiiiii :3, pude encontrar el tiempo para publicar el capitulo 11, el ultimo de este 2014. En el cap anterior, vimos los preparativos para la primera cita de Twilight y Applejack. Y ahora veremos como va. Recen para que sea perfecta...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Dieta de Amor<strong>

"¡Es casi la hora! ¿No olvide nada? Tal vez debería ponerme el vestido amarillo. A Applejack nunca le ha gustado arreglarse mucho. ¿Y si esta usando algo sencillo? ¡Parecerá que no quiero vestirme bien! ¡Pero, si ella se arregla muy bien, creerá que no me lo estoy tomando en serio! ¡Debería haberle hablado de esto antes! Es nuestra primera cita. Tiene que ser perfecta".

* * *

><p>Applejack trotaba más rápido de lo que uno supone cuando se lleva un vestido elegante. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más observada. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Rarity, Ponyville nunca llego a ser un centro de moda, y cualquier yegua que caminara a través de la ciudad con un vestido digno de la Gran Gala del Galope sobresalía como un dolor de casco. Eso se multiplicaba cuando había algún pony con ella. Una pareja de ponys atraería a algunos ponys curiosos, pero nadie pensaría nada más. ¿Pero una yegua elegante corriendo calle abajo sola? Tenía que haber una historia escondida, y atraería a más de unos cuantos ponys entrometidos en Ponyville.<p>

Y su historia no era cualquier historia. Para la mayoría de las yeguas seria solo una curiosidad, pero en su caso era diferente. Ella tenía una reputación, que giraba en torno a que estaba dispuesta a ensuciarse los cascos. De hecho, ni siquiera considero tener los cascos sucios cuando realmente tenia los cascos sucios. Sus cascos pertenecían a la tierra. Tener sus cascos limpios y brillantes le molestaba. Vestir un vestido de uno de los desfiles de moda de Rarity, también. Esto ciertamente no era su cosa favorita. ¿Qué demonios dirán todos si la veían caminando con un atuendo que la mayoría de los ponys reservaría para una ocasión completamente especial? Claro que su primera cita era una ocasión especial, pero nadie tenia por que saberlo. Con un poco de suerte podría llegar a la biblioteca sin que ningún pony se fijara en ella.

**—**Applejack, ¿eres tu?**—**, ella apretó los dientes como si acabara de pisar un clavo bastante grande. Entonces ella puso la cara más neutral y natural posible y se volvió para ver quien le hablo.

**—**Buenas tardes, Cheerilee. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**—**, Applejack no espero una respuesta. Si era capaz de hacerla hablar de inmediato podría adelantarse a cualquier pregunta acerca de su vestido. **—**¿Apple Bloom no causo problemas?

**—**No, no, en absoluto**—**, Cheerilee negó con la cabeza, **—**Se comporta como un angelito últimamente. Sus calificaciones incluso subieron este semestre, especialmente en matemáticas

**—**Me lo imagino, después de todo mi hermano y yo la ayudamos todo el tiempo. Aunque si se trata de matemáticas, probablemente es gracias a Big Macintosh. Yo no se ni la variable de un…entero. Eso es algo de matemáticas, ¿verdad?

**—**Si, lo es**—**, dijo Cheerilee con una risita, **—**¿Cómo esta tu hermano, por cierto?

**—**Oh, esta bien. Ha estado un poco ocupado estos días. No pude ayudarlo porque debía hacer algunas…**—**, Applejack se mordió la lengua, **—**… cosas

**—**Por supuesto, siempre hay algo que hacer, ¿no?**—**, miro a Applejack de arriba abajo, **—**Obviamente hay algo grande esta noche

Applejack maldijo en silencio la capacidad de Cheerilee para desviarse de nuevo hacia el tema deseado. **—**Me imagino quieres saber porque llevo puesto este vestido

**—**Debo admitir que soy bastante curiosa**—**, dijo Cheerilee, **—**No quiero entrometerme, pero no todos los días te veo vestida así

**—**Si, es una ocasión un poco especial**—**, de pronto el vestido se sintió mas pesado y apretado, **—**No lo digas por ahí ni nada, pero en realidad estoy yendo a una cita esta noche

**—**¡Oh!**—**, Cheerilee esbozo una amplia sonrisa, **—**Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que voy a dejar que sigas tu camino. No quiero retrasarte. Espero que tengas una velada encantadora. Y saluda a tu hermano de mi parte cuando llegues a casa

**—**Por supuesto**—**, asintió Applejack, contenta de que Cheerilee por fin había dejado el tema, **—**Que tengas una buena noche, también

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y troto por la calle hacia la biblioteca. Luego de un rato, sintió el sonido de unos cascos siguiéndola, tan cercanos que solo podían pertenecer a Cheerilee. Así que se dirigían a la misma dirección, no hay nada malo en ello. En cualquier momento, Cheerilee iría por un camino lateral o algo así.

Excepto que ella no lo hizo. Applejack podía oír cada paso, sin dejar de seguirla. Se mordió el labio. La biblioteca estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia. Cheerilee había dicho que no quería entrometerse, y ella sabía mentir apenas un poco más que Applejack. ¿Por qué en Equestria todavía estaba allí?

**—**¿Uh, Cheerilee?**—**, Applejack miro hacia atrás. La sonrisa torpe en la cara de Cheerilee le dijo que ella veía extraña la situación, tanto como Applejack. **—**¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que me estas siguiendo?

**—**No te entiendo. Supongo que nos toca ir en la misma dirección

**—**¿A dónde vas?**—**, pregunto Applejack.

**—**Estaba yendo a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros**—**, Cheerilee señalo sus alforjas, **—**De hecho, le dije a Twilight que los traería hace unos días, pero algo ocurrió. Es extraño. Fui esta tarde a devolverlos y ella los rechazo. Algo debe estar pasando por su mente**—**, Applejack trago saliva, y brevemente tuvo la esperanza de que Cheerilee no juntara las piezas. **—**Me pregunto que… ¡Oooohhh!**—**, Cheerilee sonrió, **—**Así que… tu…

Applejack suspiro. **—**Si, voy a tener una cita con Twilight esta noche. La primera, en realidad. Estoy tratando de no hacer tanto alboroto

**—**¡Bueno, en ese caso, los libros pueden esperar! No puedes gastar más tiempo. Debes seguir tu camino. Los dejare mas tarde

**—**Ah, si quieres puedo devolverlos por ti. Ya sabes, voy hasta allí de todos modos

**—**¡No, no, no! No puedo pedirte que hagas algo así. No puedes estar haciendo recados para mí en una ocasión como esta. Solo hay una cosa que quiero que hagas

**—**¿Y que es?

**—**¡Darle a Twilight una noche tan perfecta que no recuerde que mis libros están atrasados! Ahora ponte en marcha. ¡No querrás hacer esperar más a tu preciosa novia!

**—**No, no, claro que no. Supongo que voy a seguir mi camino**—**, ella una vez más reanudo su trote.

**—**¡Que tengas una buena noche!**—**, grito Cheerilee, **—**Y dile "hola" a Big Mac de mi parte!

Applejack sacudió la cabeza. "Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que otros ponys se den cuenta de que estas saliendo con Twilight. Tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea o te volverás loca muy rápido. ¿Qué importa si otros ponys lo saben, de todos modos? No estoy avergonzada por que me vean con Twilight ni nada. Tengo que dejar de preocuparme por esas cosas".

Se detuvo frente de la puerta de la biblioteca y respiro hondo. En el último segundo, ella cerró la boca. Su llamado habitual era gritar: "¡HEY TWILIGHT, estoy aquí!". Pero no parecía muy adecuado para la ocasión. Ella contuvo la respiración en silencio y llamo a la puerta.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Spike.

**—**¡Oh, aquí estas, Applejack! Twilight acaba de terminar de prepararse para salir**—**, dio un paso atrás y le indico que pasara, **—**¡Twilight, Applejack esta aquí!

La puerta de la parte superior de la escalera se abrió, y Twilight salio. Applejack trago saliva mientras observaba el descenso agraciado de Twilight. El rastro del vestido índigo fluía por las escaleras detrás de ella, el ajuste de plata brillaba por la luz de la biblioteca. La crin del unicornio estaba fuertemente atada con un elegante moño, ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Applejack sintió la sangre subir por su rostro, amenazando con hacerla sudar.

**—**Buenas noches, Applejack**—**, dijo ella, **—**Te ves maravillosa. Me gusta mucho lo que hiciste con tu melena

**—**Oh, ¿en serio?**—**, Applejack movió una de sus trenzas, **—**Tenia miedo de que te pareciera un poco a la antigua

**—**No, en absoluto. Realmente te quedan bien

El rostro de Applejack se ruborizo aun más. Sus orejas amenazaron con estallar en llamas. **—**Te ves muy bonita esta noche**—**. Ella tuvo que admitir que a pesar de que el moño no era su peinado favorito, Twilight no podía estar con cualquier cosa menos impresionante. Twilight rara vez ponía esfuerzo en su aspecto, pero cuando lo hacia, el resultado era notable.

**—**Gracias**—**, Twilight se ruborizo, **—**Fluttershy y yo trabajamos en mi melena toda la tarde. Probablemente probamos una docena de estilos diferente antes de decidirme por este

**—**¿En serio? Eso no es nada comparado con mis quejas por tener que quedarme quieta mientras la abuela trenzaba mi pelo

**—**Bueno, creo que valió la pena

**—**Ejem**—**, Spike asomo su cabeza entre las dos, **—**Odio tener que interrumpir su pequeño repaso de moda, pero tienen una reservación

**—**Tienes razón, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino**—**, Applejack se dirigió hacia la puerta, **—**¿Vamos?

**—**Por supuesto**—**, Twilight se volvió hacia Spike, **—**Tienes la casa para ti solo esta noche, así que solo relájate y descansa. Te lo mereces después de lo de hoy

**—**¡Claro que si!**—**, Spike saludo y sonrió ampliamente.

**—**¡Y no vacíes la nevera de nuevo! Puedes tomar un aperitivo, pero no quiero que te llenes de helado de nuevo

**—**Esta bien**—**, la cara de Spike decayó, **—**Voy a guardar algunas cosas para ti. Que tengan una buena noche

**—**Bueno, te veré mas tarde**—**, Twilight troto hacia Applejack y se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla, **—**¿Vamos a seguir nuestro camino, entonces?

Applejack asintió en silencio, y las dos ponys salieron una al lado de la otra por la puerta.

Spike suspiro y cerró la puerta. Oyó un ruido detrás de él y se volvió.

**—**Parece que somos tu y yo esta noche, Owlowiscious. ¿Quieres ver una película o algo así? No tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

**—**Hoo

**—**Bien, es solo una sugerencia. Si no quieres hacer eso, creo que podría visitar a Fluttershy y Peewee. ¿Quieres venir?

Owlowiscious aleteo fuera de su percha y aterrizo en la cabeza de Spike. **—**Hoo

**—**Bueno, vamos antes de que Fluttershy vaya a la cama a dormir

* * *

><p>Applejack se encontró de pie frente al restaurante Chére Mon, con Twilight a su lado. Sus nervios solo habían ido de mal en peor a cada paso. No por Twilight, por supuesto, su compañía no podía ser más agradable. Era el restaurante. La puerta por si misma era más adornada que cualquier cosa de Sweet Apple Acres. Podía haber tomado todas las cosas más o menos estéticas de la granja y apilarlas en un solo lugar y la puerta del restaurante todavía tendría varios niveles de elegancia para superarlas. ¿Ella incluso podría entrar a ese lugar? Ella era la clase de pony que comía avena y manzanas, no un tipo de pony que comía alguna clase de vegetal con un nombre impronunciable. Los recuerdos de su pasado en Manehattan sumieron sus pensamientos. Ella decidió hace tiempo que no era una fanática de la vida de la alta sociedad. Pero si a Twilight le gustaba…<p>

Ella dio un paso hacia delante, con la intención de abrir la puerta para su acompañante, solo para encontrar la entrada ya abierta por un semental con un chaleco y melena peinada hacia atrás. Se inclino cordialmente, e hizo señas para que entraran. Applejack se detuvo a tiempo y Twilight se movió, luego dio un paso detrás de ella. Cuando traspaso la puerta, su garganta se apretó. Era como si toda la riqueza de la Gran Gala del Galope hubiera sido condensada en un solo edificio más pequeño. Todo era dorado, con ornamentación y encaje. Incluso la luz era dorada. Y ella estaba en la entrada.

**—**Entonces, uh, ¿tenemos que hablar con él, o que?**—**, Applejack señalo en la dirección de un pony de melena gris que estaba de pie detrás del mostrador en un lugar llamativo construido en la pared.

Twilight rió. **—**Applejack, ese es el de seguridad**—**, señalo el cartel encima de la ventana.

**—**Je je, si es él**—**, siguió a Twilight hasta la entrada. Doblaron una esquina y la sala dio al comedor. Un tercer pony vestido con chaqueta esta de pie en un podio de caoba tallada. El asintió con la cabeza con gracia a la pareja mientras se acercaban.

**—**Buenas noches, señoritas**—**, dijo, **—**¿Tienen una reserva?

Applejack instintivamente asintió enfáticamente. **—**¡Claro que si! ¿Estaríamos aquí si no la tuviéramos?

El pony levanto una ceja. Applejack cerró la boca y decidió no abrirla hasta que las dos se sentaran en la mesa. Twilight rió nerviosamente y se coloco delante de ella.

**—**Si, tenemos una reserva**—**, dijo, **—**Debería estar abajo. Sparkle

**—**Por supuesto**—**, el semental asintió y paso las paginas de su lista de invitados, **—**Ah, aquí esta. Cenaran en la terraza esta noche. Absolutamente precioso en esta época del año**—**, él asintió con la cabeza a un camarero que pasaba, **—**Por favor, guié a estas dos yeguas preciosas hasta la mesa once

Applejack siguió a Twilight, que siguió al camarero. Mientras subían las escaleras hacia el patio de la azotea, ella alcanzo a ver el rostro de Twilight. Tenia estrellas en los ojos, un unicornio que obviamente estaba luchando contra el impulso de quedar boquiabierta. Applejack suspiro internamente. El restaurante era impresionante, sin duda, pero gran parte de él parecía tan innecesario. Mientras que la comida sea buena, ¿qué importaba si la placa era importada de Saddle Arabia y tenia bordes de plata? ¿Y porque los platos eran tan pequeños? ¿Y porque había tantos? Ellos podrían ahorrar una hora para lavar los platos con solo volcar toda la comida en un plato. Todo olía muy bien, sin embargo. "Eso es una buena señal", pensó. No hay razón para comer si la comida no esta buena. Solo espero que no lo suficiente.

El aroma atrajo su mente de nuevo a Manehattan, a ese banquete de lujo que sus tíos le habían llevado. La comida era exquisita, pero cada plato duraba un bocado y medio. Si no hubiera sido por el buffet de postres ella se habría muerto de hambre. El olor se desvaneció y ella se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la terraza. Era un poco más reservado que el llamativo comedor interior. El dorado y la ostentación habían dado paso a los enrejados cubiertos de hiedra, las macetas de cerámica, y el murmullo de las conversaciones detrás del sonido de un arpa gentil. Applejack cerró los ojos por un momento y escucho la música.

**—**Vamos, Applejack**—**, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Twilight la toco, **—**Todavía tenemos que llegar a nuestra mesa

**—**O-Oh, cierto**—**. Siguieron al camarero a una mesa y se sentaron sobre los cojines de terciopelo púrpura.

**—**Voy a volver a tomar sus pedidos momentáneamente**—**, el camarero coloco un menú en frente de cada una de las yeguas, **—**Recomiendo el gratinado de espárragos. Va muy bien con sidra espumosa**—**, hizo una pausa, como si estuviera esperando preguntas. Como no había ninguna, se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

**—**Parece que te perdiste un poco abajo, Applejack

Applejack estiro el cuello un poco para mirar a Twilight entre los brazos del candelabro. **—**Si, lo siento. Son demasiadas cosas para tomarlas a la vez. Es la primera vez en años que entro a un lugar tan elegante. Son muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes?

**—**Es bastante abrumador, ¿no?**—**, dijo Twilight, **—**Eso es en parte el porque Rarity tenia reservada para nosotras una mesa en el exterior. Bueno, eso y que es una tarde demasiado agradable como para estar adentro

**—**Claro que lo es**—**, Applejack miro a lo lejos. El sol acababa de tocar la tierra en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de un intenso color violeta. **—**Definitivamente me gusta más aquí. En noches como esta a veces me gusta salir a uno de los campos y simplemente relajarme y descansar después de un duro día de trabajo

**—**Eso suena bastante bien

**—**Exactamente**—**, dijo Applejack, **—**No hay nada como sentarse contra un árbol, comer un gran bocado de una manzana, y mirar la puesta de sol. No quiero decir que este lugar no es agradable. Todo es tan… uh… brillante

Twilight se llevo el casco a la boca para ahogar su risa. **—**Tu realmente no vas a lugares como este muy a menudo, ¿verdad?

**—**Estoy bastante segura de que la ultimas vez que estuve en un lugar así era cuando era una potra y visite a mis tíos Orange en Manehattan. Ese fue el año en que conseguí mi cutiemark, en realidad

**—**¿Oh, tu cutiemark? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca me contaste esa historia. Se que tiene algo que ver con el primer Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash, pero eso es realmente todo lo que se

**—**¿En serio?**—**, Applejack parpadeo, **—**Pude haber jurado que te había contado esa historia**—**, ella busco la verdadera intención de Twilight en su expresión. El unicornio parecía realmente intrigado. Si había oído esa historia antes, ella no parecía importarle escuchar de nuevo. **—**Bueno, cuando yo era pequeña, fui a Manehattan por una semana o más para visitar a unos parientes. Yo estaba en la edad de empezar a preocuparme por mi cutiemark y tal, y pensé que si pasaba algún tiempo en la ciudad me ayudaría a descubrirla

**—**Ahora ya se donde salio la obsesión de tu hermana**—**, dijo Twilight, **—**¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo en Manehattan?

**—**Fue muy interesante un día o dos, recorriendo la ciudad y todo, pero paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a sentir nostalgia. Mi tía y tío eran muy buenos, pero eran bastante pomposos, también. Cada vez que íbamos a cualquier lugar tenia que pasar un montón de tiempo vistiendo ropa de lujo, y tenia que actuar toda digna y tal. Al principio fue un poco divertido pretender que era una princesa o un pony de negocios, pero era muy raro. Se sentía como si estuviera tratando de ser otro pony. Tenia que actuar como si disfrutara estar sentada en un salón con banquetes y hablando de acciones, moda y barcos lujosos, cuando realmente lo que quería era ayudar a Big Mac a llevar manzanas hacia el granero, o ayudar a Granny Smith a ordenarlas, o jugar con Apple Bloom

Applejack comenzó a inquietarse con la servilleta. **—**Yo no podía soportarlo mas. Les dije a mi tía y a mi tío que no me sentía bien y fui a mi habitación. Realmente no se que estaba pensando, así que me fui a la ventana para ver si tal vez podía ver mi casa. Ahí fue cuando Rainbow Dash hizo su primer Sonic Rainboom. Dejo un gran arcoiris que atravesó el cielo, apuntando derecho hacia Ponyville. A la mañana siguiente estaba en el tren de vuelta a casa. Recuerdo cuando fui por el camino hacia la granja. Tan pronto como vi a mi familia esperándome delante del granero empecé a correr. Fue entonces cuando supe que Sweet Apple Acres era el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar. Me di cuenta de que yo no estaba hecha para vivir entre lujos. Es que no soy yo, ¿sabes? Estar disfrazada todo el tiempo y comiendo comida con nombres impronunciables**—**, ella miro el menú, **—**Quiero decir, no se lo que es una "Insalata Caprese", o porque cuesta cincuenta bits

Twilight hizo una sonrisa desigual, **—**Yo… uh… lo siento, Applejack. Si hubiera sabido que no te gusta este tipo de lugares le habría pedido a Rarity que nos recomendara otro lugar

**—**¿Eh? ¡Espera, no!**—**, Applejack sacudió la cabeza con violencia, **—**No me importa venir aquí. Es divertido vestirse así a veces, como cuando fuimos a la Gran Gala, o para la boda de tu hermano. Es algo que me gusta reservar para, uh, ocasiones especiales. Como, por ejemplo, nuestra primera cita

**—**¡Menos mal, me asustaste!**—**, Twilight ouso un casco sobre su frente, **—**Yo quiero que tengamos un buen comienzo, pensé que lo había arruinado

**—**No, soy yo quien debe disculparse**—**, Applejack masajeo el costado de su cabeza, **—**No fue mi intención matar el momento, ni nada. Es solo que… Sabes que, no te preocupes por eso. Me siento un poco fuera de lugar aquí, pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar. Quiero decir, estoy aquí contigo, y eso es lo importante, ¿no?

**—**Claro que lo es**—**, asintió Twilight, **—**Tal vez la próxima vez que salgamos, te permita elegir el lugar

**—**¿Están listas para pedir?**—**, tanto Applejack como Twilight saltaron en sus asientos cuando el camarero se materializo al lado de la mesa , **—**¿O les gustaría unos minutos más para decidir?

**—**Uh…**—**, Applejack miro el menú, a continuación, a Twilight, luego de vuelta a su menú, y de nuevo a Twilight. Twilight se encogió de hombros. **—**Creo que queremos un par de minutos más

**—**Muy bien. Volveré pronto

Twilight levanto el menú, **—**Creo que es la hora de averiguar si este lugar es tan bueno como Rarity dice que es

Applejack asintió y levanto su propio menú, **—**Si, tengo mucha hambre

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>¡Peewee esta muy emocionado hoy!**—**, Spike vio como el pequeño pájaro salto de su percha hasta su garra. El fénix bebe chillo y empezó a caminar a lo largo del brazo de Spike, **—**¿No te esta dando demasiados problemas, Fluttershy? Esta siendo un buen fénix, ¿no?

**—**Oh, él es muy tranquilo**—**, dijo Fluttershy, **—**Desearía que todos mis animales fueran tan cooperativos

Peewee dio un gran salto y aterrizo en la cabeza de Spike. El dragón se rió entre dientes. **—**Eso es bueno. Realmente me gustaría poder ayudar más, pero simplemente no tengo el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de un bebe fénix. Eso, y que se vuelve un problema cuando se vive en una…**—**, como si fuera una señal, Peewee chillo, estallando en llamas por un momento, **—**…biblioteca**—**. Deposito el ave fénix de nuevo en su percha y comenzó a limpiar las cenizas de sus espinas.

**—**Tu y Twilight parecen que estuvieron especialmente ocupados estos días**—**, dijo Fluttershy suavemente, **—**Especialmente Twilight"

**—**Si, desde que comenzó todo eso con Applejack, ella se esta volviendo loca. En serio, durante todos los años que la conozco, ella nunca descuido sus estudios. Ella esta tratando de centrarse, pero tiene un montón de cosas para ponerse al día**—**, Spike se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Peewee picotear su alpiste.

**—**Ella realmente piensa mucho en Applejack, ¿entonces?

**—**No tienes ni idea**—**, Spike sacudió la cabeza, **—**Quiero decir, se que a veces cuando estoy cerca de Rarity estoy un poco… distraído, pero eso es solo cuando ella esta presente. Twilight siempre la tiene en su cabeza. ¿Te acuerdas de todo el desastre que armo cuando trato de averiguar como funcionaba el sentido Pinkie?

Fluttershy hizo una mueca, **—**¿Twilight… trato de analizar el Pinkie Sentido?

**—**¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando nos ataco la hidra en el pantano Froggy Bottom?

Fluttershy asintió.

**—**Twilight paso el día entero tratando de probar que el Pinkie Sentido no es real. Al final del día, se dio por vencida, pero ella paso como una semana después, tratando de explicar como funciona

**—**¿Por qué se detuvo?**—**, pregunto Fluttershy.

**—**No lo se. Ella dice que es porque ella tenia otras cosas para estudiar que le había asignado Celestia, pero creo que es porque no podía entenderlo

**—**Así que…**—**, Fluttershy repaso la pregunta un par de veces en su cabeza antes de formularla, **—**Entonces, ¿crees que Twilight nunca va a perder el interés por Applejack?

**—**Yo…**—**, Spike se rasco la cabeza, **—**Dudo que alguna vez dejara de preocuparse por ella por completo. Nunca la había visto tan obsesionada por algo desde, bueno… nunca

**—**¿En serio?**—**, la voz de Fluttershy casi se quebró.

**—**Bueno, quiero decir, no es que ella va a estar siempre pensando en Applejack las veinticuatro horas. Una vez que ella se acuerde de que tiene una cutiemark de magia en lugar de una cutiemark de Applejack, ella probablemente se aliviara un poco**—**, él entrecerró los ojos, **—**¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**—**Eh… ninguna razón**—**, ella parecía más tranquila con cada palabra, **—**Solo tenia curiosidad

**—**Curiosidad. Claro**—**, Spike se inclino, **—**¿Estas segura? Has estado actuando un poco raro

**—**¿Raro?**—**, los ojos de Fluttershy se desviaron hacia la habitación, **—**No he estado actuando raro

**—**Pero durante toda la tarde, cuando estabas ayudando a Twilight a prepararse, me pareció que estabas extraña**—**, Spike toco su barbilla con sus garras, **—**Era como si casi no estabas hablando con ella. No hacías más que… estar sentada y escucharla

**—**Yo lo hago siempre**—**, se froto los cascos, **—**¿Hay algo malo en escuchar?

**—**Bueno, no, pero estabas muy tranquila. Incluso para ti

**—**Algunos días me siento… más tranquila que otros**—**, no era una mentira, simplemente no era toda la verdad.

**—**Okay…**—**, Spike se rasco la cabeza, **—**Tal vez estoy viendo cosas. No pude comprender totalmente que Twilight estaba enamorada hasta que me lo dijo, así que estoy tratando de no perderme nada

**—**Si, estoy bien, de verdad…**—**, Fluttershy se detuvo cuando sintió algo en su espalda. Ella miro hacia atrás para ver a Angel patear su flanco. Satisfecho al tener su atención, él la miro y cruzo sus patas delanteras. Trago saliva y se volvió hacia Spike. **—**En realidad, hay algo…

**—**¿Si?

Fluttershy se mordió el labio. Incluso en las mejores circunstancias prefería guardarlo para si misma. Pero aun así, tal vez Angel tenia razón. Probablemente debería hablar con alguien que era capaz de responder verbalmente. **—**Si**—**, ella cerro la boca durante un largo rato.

**—**Así que, ¿vas a decirme lo que es?

**—**Yo… supongo que si. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Twilight, ¿de acuerdo?

Spike asintió, **—**¡Lo juro por mis espinas!

**—**Esta bien, bueno, entonces, yo… espera, ¿tus espinas?

**—**Si, es parte de mi código de dragón. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, espinas suena un poco raro. Voy a tener que pensar algo mejor**—**, se aclaro la garganta, **—**Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo guardar un secreto

**—**Esta bien**—**, Fluttershy trago saliva, **—**Es solo que tuve una idea realmente terrible. Sobre Twilight y Applejack. Fue solo un momento, y sabia que era horrible, pero simplemente se me vino a la cabeza**—**, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, **—**¡Yo… quiero que Applejack y Twilight nunca mas se vean!**—**, ella cayo al suelo y se acurruco como si el mundo estuviera a punto de caerse sobre ella.

**—**¿Tu… qué hiciste?

Fluttershy se estiro lo suficiente como para mirar a Spike con ojos brillantes. **—**¡Se que es una cosa horrible de decir, y desearía nunca haber pensado en ello! Es que desde que se enamoro de Applejack siento como si ella… No estoy segura de cómo decirlo. Como si ella no se preocupa por mi tanto como antes

**—**¡Eso es ridículo!**—**, dijo Spike con un bufido, **—**¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?

**—**Bueno, desde que todo eso del enamoramiento paso, yo no soy capaz de hablar con ella. Siempre que lo intento, ella termina hablando de Applejack. Y eso esta bien, y estoy muy contenta de que Applejack la haga tan feliz, pero… ella siempre me preguntaba pequeñas cosas, acerca de mi día o mis animales. Se que mi vida no es tan interesante, pero era agradable que se interesara. Y… ¡todo esto suena tan egoísta! ¡Ella se esta volviendo loca por esto y todas las demás le dan un gran apoyo! ¡Pero yo… todo lo que puedo pensar es como ella cree que Applejack es una mejor amiga que yo!**—**, hundió el rostro entre sus patas delanteras y sollozo. **—**E…ella tiene razón. Soy una terrible amiga

Spike extendió una mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. **—**Fluttershy, estoy seguro que Twilight cree que eres una gran amiga. Ella solo esta muy emocionada de que Applejack no la rechazo. Estoy seguro de que una vez que se acostumbre a eso, todo volverá a la normalidad. Y si fueras una amiga terrible, no habrías pasado toda la tarde ayudándola con su melena. No estas tratando de separarlas

**—**¡Por supuesto que no!**—**, Fluttershy se quedo sin aliento. **—**Yo… me sentí muy mal solo al pensarlo. ¡Yo nunca podría hacer algo así!

**—**¡Mira, entonces esta todo bien!**—**, Spike levanto un pulgar.

**—**¡Pero todos los ponys están tan felices por ella! Yo…yo estoy feliz por ella también…Quiero que estén juntas, pero… Yo simplemente no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. ¡Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y siento que la estoy perdiendo!

**—**Twilight nunca haría eso**—**, Spike agarro una caja de pañuelos de un estante y se la dio a Fluttershy, **—**No a propósito por lo menos. Estoy segura de que ella se preocupa mucho por ti. Twilight solo esta siendo Twilight en este momento

**—**Ya lo se. Por lo menos, yo… creo que lo se. Ojala pudiera hablar con ella de nuevo como antes

**—**Bueno, ¿qué te detiene? Apuesto a que si le dices a Twilight como te sientes a ella le encantaría hablar contigo acerca de tus animales o lo que sea. Podrías hablarle sobre Peewee o algo así

**—**¡No puedo decirle! Ella ha estado tan ansiosa que no puedo darle algo más de que preocuparse. Además…**—**, Fluttershy se acurruco de nuevo, **—**Es… Yo no debería molestarla con eso

**—**¿En serio, Fluttershy?**—**, Spike sacudió la cabeza, **—**Tu conoces a Twilight hace tanto tiempo como yo. Bueno, talvez no tanto, pero la conoces desde hace años. No hay manera de que ella se sienta feliz al descubrir que esta haciendo a una de sus amigas infeliz. Debes decírselo

**—**Pero… pero yo…**—**, sus palabras se degeneraron en un chillido.

Spike suspiro, **—**¿Al menos vas a pensarlo?

Fluttershy asintió, **—**Creo… Creo que puedo hacer eso

**—**Bueno. En serio, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Solo porque ella este saliendo con Applejack no tiene nada que ver con que si eres su amiga o no. Quiero decir, solo porque este enamorado de Rarity no significa que no me gusta pasar tiempo contigo o Pinkie, o cualquier otro pony, ¿sabes?

**—**Tienes razón**—**, Fluttershy se levanto, **—**Voy a pensarlo**—**, ella miro el suelo un momento, mientras trataba de pensar algo que decir. **—**Así que, uh… es hora de alimentar a las gallinas. Si las hago esperar durante mucho tiempo, se ponen un poco impertinentes…

**—**¿Quieres un poco de ayuda? Puedo llevar el saco de comida por ti

**—**No, no, esta bien**—**, Fluttershy recordó brevemente la ultima vez que la había ayudado. Nunca creyó que las gallinas no les gustaban los dragones. **—**Puedes esperar aquí y jugar un rato con Peewee

**—**¡Esta bien!**—**, Spike volvió su atención hacia el ave fénix, acercando su garra.

Fluttershy dio unos pasos hacia la puerta trasera, y encontró a Angel bloqueando el camino. El levanto un pulgar y asintió con satisfacción. Tal vez Spike tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>Así que Fluttershy entro al escenario, de cabeza, agitando las patas en el aire y ladrando como un perro

**—**¿Y a ella le permitieron hacer todo eso?**—**, Applejack trato de comprender como tal cosa podía suceder realmente.

**—**Si, ella no quería ser más una modelo, y no tenia el coraje para decirle a Photo Finish que quería dejar de modelar. De todos modos, obviamente, a la gente no le gusto. Son ponys bastantes estirados en cuanto a juzgar la elegancia de alguien, por lo que cuando Fluttershy empezó a hacer eso no estaban contentos. Estaban listos para sacarla del escenario, cuando algún pony comenzó a animarla

**—**Era Rarity, ¿cierto?

**—**Si**—**, asintió Twilight, **—**No podía soportar ver a Fluttershy humillada y trato de salvarla. Así que empezó a aplaudir y gritar cosas como que Fluttershy estaba revolucionando el mundo de la moda, tratando de hacerla pasar como una estrella. Al parecer, los otros ponys quedaron tan impresionados por el vestido de Rarity que decidieron que ella tenia razón y comenzaron a aplaudir

**—**Mira, yo nunca voy a entender eso**—**, Applejack negó con la cabeza, **—**Simplemente no se como un pony puede gustarle o odiar algo solo porque otro pony lo dice. Si algo me llama la atención, es porque realmente me llama la atención, no porque un pony me lo diga

**—**Yo tampoco lo entiendo**—**, Twilight se encogió de hombros, **—**Nunca he entendido todas esas cosas de la moda. Quiero decir, esta bien buscar lo que es bueno y malo, pero a veces parece que solo están juzgando si algo es mejor que otra cosa. Al menos Rarity no va tan lejos

**—**Si, ella es un poco exagerada a veces, pero en comparación con otros, ella es francamente sencilla. ¿Qué paso después del show?

**—**Bueno, Rarity fue a ver a Fluttershy al camerino. Resulta que ella estaba celosa de toda la atención que Fluttershy recibía, pero no podía soportar verla fracasar. Y a Fluttershy no le gustaba modelar, por razones obvias, pero ella lo hacia igual porque pensaba que Rarity se decepcionaría

**—**Oh, wow. ¿Así que ambas estaban infelices solo porque pensaban que la otra estaría feliz?

**—**Mas o menos**—**, rió Twilight, **—**Si hubieran hablado desde el principio, se habrían ahorrado un montón de problemas**—**, ella negó con la cabeza, **—**Yo se lo que es eso. Todavía tengo ganas de golpearme a mi misma por no hablar contigo primero. Me habría ahorrado tanta ansiedad y estrés…

**—**Bueno, no puedo culparte por eso**—**, Applejack tomo un bocado de su comida. **—**A veces puede ser muy difícil decir lo que piensas, incluso cuando sabes que lo mejor es hablar

**—**Lo es, ¿verdad? Estoy tan contenta que todas me ayudaron. Si no fuera por eso yo probablemente todavía estaría encerrada en la biblioteca. Es tan aterrador tratar de decirle algo a un pony cuando no sabes como va a reaccionar

**—**Si, eso es verdad**—**, murmuro Applejack.

**—**¡Pero se siente muy bien cuando lo haces!**—**, Twilight apoyo su pata sobre la mesa, **—**Como cuando me hablaste de tu cutiemark. Ahora se que hay que reservar los restaurantes de lujo solo para ocasiones súper especiales. No me gustaría estar arrastrándote aquí si no te gusta

**—**En realidad no esta tan mal**—**, respondió Applejack, **—**La comida es deliciosa. No tanto como para valer cincuenta bits, pero es lo suficientemente buena, y me dieron una cantidad decente. Todavía no estoy segura para que sirve todo esto, sin embargo**—**. Señalo hacia la media docena de piezas de la vajilla de plata que ella opto por no utilizar. Tenia una ligera sospecha que era para mantener el estilo o algo así, pero a Twilight no parecía importarle, por lo que Applejack decidió que a ella tampoco. **—**También me gusta la música

**—**¿La música?**—**, Twilight ladeo la cabeza, **—**No sabia que te gustaba la música del arpa clásica

**—**Lo se, es raro, ¿no? Cuando yo estaba en la escuela estábamos practicando para fin de año. Trajeron a una arpista profesional para que tocara, mientras lo acompañábamos con cazos

**—**¿Cazos?

**—**Supongo que no pudieron pensar en otros instrumentos para que un grupo de potros tocaran. Sonaba bastante horrible, para ser honesta. Pero durante los ensayos, la escuchábamos tocar. Tal vez era porque me sentía bien, ya que había conseguido mi cutiemark, pero realmente me gustaba escucharla**—**, cerro los ojos, **—**De hecho, me acuerdo que estaba tocando esta canción. Siempre fue mi favorita. Nunca puedo recordar su nombre, sin embargo**—**, ella suspiro cuando las notas se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazadas por otras.

**—**Estoy segura que podrías preguntarle si de verdad quieres saber

**—**Nah, no es tan importante. Mientras pueda recordarla, creo que esta bien. Lo importante es que la estoy pasando muy bien esta noche

**—**¡No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso!

**—**Ejem**—**, ambas yeguas se volvieron para ver al camarero de pie junto a la mesa, **—**¿Les interesa pedir postre? Tenemos un exquisito flan de crema y pastel de chocolate y tiramisú delicioso

**—**Hmmm**—**, Twilight se toco la barbilla, **—**¿Qué clase postre te gustaría, Applejack?

**—**Creo que podría ir por algo dulce

Twilight se dirigió al camarero, **—**¿Qué recomienda?

**—**En lo personal, tengo un gusto especial por el tiramisú. Es nuestro plato más popular

**—**Dos de eso, entonces

El camarero asintió y siguió su camino.

**—**Twilight, ¿acaso sabes lo que es tiramisú?

Twilight sonrió y negó con la cabeza, **—**¡No tengo ni idea!

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>¡Perfecto!**—**, dijo Spike triunfante mientras inspeccionaba la biblioteca, que por una vez no estaba hecha un desastre, **—**Es mucho mas fácil mantener este lugar limpio sin que Twilight este tirando libros para todos lados

**—**Hoo

**—**Lo se, ¿verdad? A veces ella saca libros de los estantes mas rápido de lo que yo puedo volver a ponerlos de vuelta en su sitio"

"Hoo, hoo

**—**¡Por supuesto que puedo! El hecho de que Twilight por lo general este aquí no quiere decir que necesito su ayuda

**—**¿Hoo?

**—**Oh, vamos. ¡He estado haciendo todo esto básicamente yo solo durante los últimos días! Y cada vez que Twilight sale del pueblo me ocupo de este tipo de cosas

**—**Hoo

**—**No es tan malo. Quiero decir, Twilight no puedo preocuparse por eso mientras estudia. Ella es buena en las multitareas, pero no tanto. Tal vez debería preguntarle si puede tomarse un descanso. Ya sabes, darle un poco más de tiempo para estar con AJ o Fluttershy

**—**¡HOO!

**—**¡Lo se! Prometí no decírselo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda enviarle algunas indirectas. Además, se lo debo a Fluttershy por cuidar a Peewee

**—**¿Hoo, hoo?

**—**No, puedes quedarte y esperarla si quieres. Voy a tomarme un agradable baño de burbujas y luego iré a dormir. Twilight, obviamente, va estar hablando de la cita todo el día de mañana, por lo tengo tiempo de sobra para enterarme de todo**—**, Spike bostezo y empezó a subir las escaleras. **—**Buenas noches

* * *

><p>Applejack contuvo un eructo. Ella no era una pony elegante, pero incluso ella sabía que no era el momento correcto, sin importar lo buena que estuviera la comida. Se conformo con un sorbo de agua.<p>

**—**Así que…**—**, ella miro el trozo de papel que el camarero dejo en el centro de la mesa. **—**¿Cuánto te debo?

**—**¿Qué?**—**, Twilight agarro el papel con su telekinesis, **—**No me debes nada. ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

**—**Twilight, agradezco la oferta, pero no tienes que pagar por mi. Quiero decir, este lugar es muy caro y no me gusta que gastes todos tus bits en él

**—**No, no, no**—**, Twilight puntuó cada palabra con un movimiento de cabeza, **—**Fue mi idea venir aquí, y voy a pagar. En serio, no te preocupes por eso

**—**¿Estas segura, cubito de azúcar? Siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti por dejarte pagar todo. ¿Puedo cubrir una parte por lo menos?

**—**No**—**, Twilight rebusco en su bolso, **—**Yo soy la que te invito a salir, así que yo pago. Así es como funcionan las cosas

**—**Esta bien, tu ganas**—**, dijo Applejack, **—**Voy a tener que llevarte a algún lado en algún momento de la semana para compensarlo

**—**¡No tienes que hacerlo!

**—**Tal vez no, pero quiero**—**, Applejack se inclino sobre la mesa y puso su pata en la de Twilight, **—**Si queremos que esto funcione, ambas debemos cooperar, ¿no?

**—**Si, creo que tienes razón**—**, Twilight puso su otra pata en la parte superior del casco de Applejack, **—**Pero aun así voy a pagar esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Applejack sonrió, **—**Si insistes.

* * *

><p>La espuma se escapo del baño cuando salio Spike, vestido con una bata de gran tamaño. <strong>—<strong>¡Ahhh!**—**. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo. Sus ojos se movían entre la puerta del dormitorio y la cocina. Seguramente tendría tiempo para tomar un aperitivo antes de ir a la cama. Dio unos pasos y oyó un golpe en la puerta.

**—**¿Hola?**—**, una voz familiar resonó en la puerta, **—**Twilight, ¿ya volviste?

Spike abrió la puerta. **—**¡Hey, Cheerilee! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

**—**Oh, yo volví para regresar algunos libros. Iba a dejarlos antes, pero me encontré con Applejack en el camino y me di cuenta de que Twilight estaba… ocupada. ¿Supongo que ella no ha vuelto todavía?

**—**Pues no**—**, Spike sacudió la cabeza, **—**Puedo cuidar de los libros si quieres, sin embargo. He estado ocupándome mas o menos de todo últimamente

**—**Eso es lo que imagine**—**, dijo Cheerilee mientras ponía los libros sobre la mesa. Señalo el atuendo de Spike. **—**No te desperté, ¿verdad?

**—**No**—**, se dedico a reorganizar los libros.

**—**Bueno. Se cuanto odia Twilight que los libros sean devueltos tarde, así que pensé en venir a comprobar si estaba y vi las luces estaban encendidas**—**, observo como Spike subía y bajaba por la escalera, sustituyendo los libros- **—**De verdad puedes encargarte de todo, ¿no?

**—**Eso espero, ¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Necesitas más libros?

**—**No. No por ahora, al menos. Debo revisar mi currículo antes de saber si necesitare más después**—**, ella miro el reloj, **—**Supongo que debería ponerme en marcha. No quiero molestarte. Buenas noches, Spike

**—**Buenas noches, Cheerilee

Ella abrió la puerta y dio medio paso hacia fuera.

**—**Oh, Celestia

* * *

><p>Applejack seguía un paso por detrás a Twilight, ya que hacían su camino de regreso a la biblioteca. Así que así era una cita. No era tan malo. Ella había esperado que ella se inquietara a lo largo del camino, jugueteando con sus trenzas, reajustando su vestido, o procurándose por cual tenedor debía usar. No había duda de que había hecho las tres cosas en el transcurso de la noche, pero su atención estaba en otra parte. Su atención estaba en Twilight.<p>

**—**¿No tuviste una asombrosa noche?**—**, pregunto Twilight

**—**Dado los hechos, tuve una buena noche. A pesar de que pase toda la tarde arreglando mi cabello

**—**¡Dímelo a mi!**—**, Twilight rió, **—**Fluttershy probablemente no va a querer ayudar a ningún pony con su melena de nuevo a partir de hoy

**—**Tal vez la próxima vez deberíamos ir a un lugar donde no tengamos que preocuparnos por todas esas cosas

**—**Eso depende de ti, ¿recuerdas?

**—**Oh, esta bien**—**, su mente comenzó a pasar por todos los restaurantes del pueblo, en busca de uno que sea digno para la próxima vez, **—**Voy a asegurarme de hacerlo bien

**—**No te preocupes demasiado. Donde sea que vayamos, tendremos un rato maravilloso

**—**S-si, por supuesto**—**, Applejack choco con Twilight y se dio cuenta de que las dos ya habían llegado a la biblioteca, **—**Así que, uh, supongo que debo dirigirme a casa

**—**Supongo que si**—**, dijo Twilight, **—**Bueno, tuve una noche perfecta. Estoy deseando ver lo que tienes planeado

**—**Puedes estar segura de que es algo bueno**—**, Applejack trago saliva, **—**Buenas noches, Twilight**—**, ella comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Twilight la detuvo, poniendo su casco en su mejilla.

**—**¿No vas a darme el beso de las buenas noches?

**—**¡Oh…por supuesto!**—**, Applejack se inclino para darle un beso. Chocaron sus narices y se rieron.

**—**No te preocupes, Applejack. Vamos a hacerlo bien con el tiempo**—**. Intentaron de nuevo, y esta vez sus labios se encontraron, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

**—**Oh, Celestia

Se congelaron a mitad del beso. Cheerilee estaba en la puerta, sonrojada levemente y sonriendo como una loca. Ella levanto una ceja, **—**Oh, no me hagan caso. Estaba dejando algunos libros. Espero que tengan una noche encantadora**—**, ella guiño un ojo a los ponys congelados antes de salir corriendo.

Twilight y Applejack se detuvieron por un momento antes de dejar que el beso se esfume.

**—**Creo que el gato se escapo de la bolsa ahora**—**, dijo Twilight, con sus mejillas casi brillantes.

**—**Si, seguro**—**, Applejack respiro profundamente, **—**Yo… uh, será mejor que siga mi camino. ¡No quiero tener a la abuela esperándome por más tiempo!

**—**Claro, claro. No quiero atrasarte mas

**—**Yo la pase verdaderamente bien esta noche, Twilight. Incluso si ese lugar no era lo mío. Te veré de nuevo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

**—**Estoy segura de que nuestros caminos se van a cruzar**—**, asintió Twilight, **—**Buenas noches, Applejack

**—**Buenas noches, Twilight

El unicornio dejo escapar una calida sonrisa final antes de retirarse a la biblioteca.

Applejack dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Ella no había disfrutado particularmente la elegancia gratis, pero contra todo pronóstico la presencia de Twilight había hecho que fuera soportable. Ella se encontró pensando en la próxima vez. "Soy la responsable de elegir ahora, ¿no? Mejor me pongo a trabajar en eso". Cuando empezó a trotar hacia Sweet Apple Acres, todavía podía sentir el calor de los labios de Twilight. "Tal vez todo esto va a funcionar después de todo".

* * *

><p>Bon Bon tomo un sorbo de su te y paso la pagina de su novela cuestionablemente romántica sentada en su cama. Era, por supuesto, pura basura. Era la historia de un jardinero humilde que inexplicablemente se gano el amor de una princesa. Esto fue a pesar de tener solo dos conversaciones con ella a lo largo de la historia que estaba compuesta en su totalidad por clichés románticos. Su perfecta pasión trajo paz al reino, puso fin a la hambruna, trajo al padre enfermo de la princesa de vuelta a la plena salud, y causo una variedad de otros efectos secundarios que tenían cada vez menos sentido cuando mas pensabas en ello. La razón por la que Bon Bon seguía leyendo era porque era perfecto para engañar a su cerebro para que dejara de pensar.<p>

De hecho, la lectura requiere tan poca capacidad intelectual que ella era capaz de calcular exactamente lo que estaba pasando en la planta baja: el chirrido de la puerta delantera, la explosión, ya que se cerro de golpe, los golpes de Lyra empujando su arpa de nuevo al armario, el clip clop de su esposa subiendo la escalera.

**—**¡Hey, Bon Bon!**—**, Lyra irrumpió en la habitación.

**—**Buenas noches, Lyra**—**, dijo Bon Bon sin levantar la vista de su libro, **—**¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo?

**—**¡Funciono! ¡Funciono! ¡Realmente funciono!

**—**¿Qué funciono?

**—**¡La caja de chocolates!

Bon Bon levanto la vista del libro, **—**¿Qué caja de chocolates?

**—**¡Me hicieron tocar la música de fondo para la zona del comedor al aire libre!**—**, Lyra salto sobre la cama, **—**¡Y a que no adivinas a quien vi!

Bon Bon puso el libro en la mesita de noche, **—**¿A quien?

**—**¡A Twilight Sparkle!

**—**¿En serio?**—**, Bon Bon levanto una ceja, **—**¿Era ella… con otro pony?

Lyra movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

**—**¿Quién?

**—**Bueno, no vayas a decirlo por el pueblo ni nada, ¡pero ella estaba compartiendo mesa con Applejack!

**—**¿En serio? Nunca me imagine que Applejack iría a un restaurante de lujo

**—**Si, ¿verdad?**—**, Lyra salto excepcionalmente alto y aterrizo sobre su espalda, moviendo la cama, **—**Al principio ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era ella. Si veo a Twilight mañana, voy a felicitarla por resolver las cosas. Parecía que estaban pasando un buen rato

**—**Si la ves, dale mis felicitaciones también

**—**Claro que si, Bonnie

Bon Bon volvió a concentrarse en su libro, **—**Entonces, ¿quieres algo para comer? El resto del almuerzo todavía esta en la nevera, y hay un poco de ese guiso. ¿Lyra?

Bon Bon bajo el libro para ver a Lyra roncando a pierna suelta. Ella revoleo los ojos y con cuidado coloco la manta sobre el cuerpo de su pareja. **—**Buenas noches, querida

* * *

><p>Esa Cheerilee es una loquilla... Así concluye el cap de hoy. Ya me esperaba que Applejack se sintiera asi al saber que Rarity les recomendó el restaurante. Lo que me pareció extraño es que Twilight no supiera los orígenes de la cutiemark de Applejack y que esta no supiera lo sucedido en la etapa de modelo de Fluttershy. Son amigas, se supone que deberían saberlo. Detalles. Fue un cita muy buena, y por suerte no sera la ultima. No me esperaba lo de Lyra y Bon Bon, sinceramente. Pero tiene sentido, el arpa no se toca sola.<p>

Señores y señoritas, les deseo un Feliz año nuevo :D. Eso significa nuevos retos a superar y nuevos momentos felices por disfrutar. Recuerden, nunca están solos. ¡Feliz 2015! Bon voyage :3


	12. Chapter 12: En el progreso del alma

_¡Buenos días/noches! He vuelto, por fin :D. Disfrute mucho mis vacaciones, pero extrañaba este fanfic. Muy bien, comencemos otra vez. En el capitulo anterior, nuestra pareja favorita tuvieron su primera cita. Muy elegante y agradable. Ahora debemos ver como continua esta relación, ahora que se volvió más formal por decirlo de alguna manera. Vamos a ver..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: En el progreso del alma<strong>

"No puedo creerlo. Lo hice. Realmente lo hice. Estamos juntas. Ahora solo falta asegurarse de que nos quedaremos así"

* * *

><p>La biblioteca estaba en silencio, salvo por el rasgueo de una pluma sobre el papel, y un bostezo ocasional. Twilight estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, cubierto de hojas de cálculo arrugadas. Los presupuestos rechazados estaban iluminados por las pocas ramas de luz de luna que entraban por la ventana. Su horario le permitía tener tiempo suficiente para cuatro borradores más, cinco si se apresuraba. En este momento su noveno intento estaba en progreso. Ella miro su reloj, que indicaba que era mucho más tarde de lo que se suponía que debía ser, y se volvió hacia su más reciente intento de presupuesto. El movimiento de la pluma ceso cuando ella pensó en la posibilidad de cumplir con sus horas de sueño en vez de cumplir su deseo de equilibrar totalmente su presupuesto. Con un suspiro, arrugo el papel en otra bola, la arrojo a un lado y deslizo una nueva en el centro de la mesa. Tenia que ser perfecto.<p>

—¿Twilight?

—¿Eh?—, Twilight miro por sobre su hombro para ver a Spike bajar las escaleras del dormitorio. —¿Spike, que estas haciendo?

—¿Qué estas haciendo tu?—, él bostezo, —Se que quieres pasar la noche en vela y todo, pero tienes un limite. Deberías dormir un poco

—¡Lo se, pero he estado organizando mis fianzas toda la noche y no consigo equilibrarlas!

—¿En serio? Siempre te preocupas por un montón de cosas, pero nunca te he visto dedicarle tanto tiempo a tu presupuesto antes

—Eso es porque hasta ahora, nuestros gastos siempre fueron mas o menos constantes. Sin embargo, desde que empecé a salir con Applejack, han aumentado ligeramente. Mira—, sostuvo el cuaderno frente a Spike, —¡Primero fue nuestra cita, que me costo mas de cien bits, luego esas rosas que le compre, que cuestan otros treinta bits. Luego otros cinco bits para esa tarjeta que le di ayer! Si sumas todo, me he gastado más de doscientos bits en ella esta semana! Y eso sin contar todos los libros de autoayuda, el vestido nuevo, y todos los productos para el cabello que compre para estar lista para la cita

Spike tomo el cuaderno y lo examino. No tenia sentido. Él le dio la vuelta y quedo tal como estaba, completamente incomprensible, así que no dijo nada. —Increíble… ¿Por qué no solo gastas un poco menos?

—¡No! —, ladro Twilight como si Spike acabara de sugerir que cortara su cuerno, —Eso esta fuera de la cuestión. ¡Si voy asegurarme de que esta relación va a funcionar, voy a gastar todo el dinero que pueda!

—No dije que no debes gastar más dinero en Applejack…

—¡Sé que necesito reducir los gastos en alguna parte, pero no se donde! —, gimió, —He estado disminuyendo nuestro presupuesto para la comida, y no puedo dejar de pagar el mantenimiento de mi equipo tampoco. Supongo que podría cancelar algunas de mis suscripciones a revistas de magia, pero haría mi búsqueda de fuentes para mis trabajos de investigación realmente difícil. Tal vez podría dejar de comprar productos de limpieza de marca, pero eso no nos salva del todo

—Wow, nunca me di cuenta de que estábamos tan apretados con el dinero

—No lo estamos, de verdad. Tengo un poco ahorrado para emergencias, por lo que no vamos a morirnos de hambre ni nada. Es que ser una estudiante no rinde mucho exactamente. No tienes que preocuparte, Spike. Estoy segura que se me ocurrirá algo

—¡Ah, ya se! —, Spike levanto una garra, —¡Tengo una idea!

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

—Yo podría conseguir un trabajo—, dijo, —Yo sé que devoro la mayor parte de la comida, por lo que puedo trabajar en algún lugar y pagar mi parte. Como en Sweet Apple Acres o algo así

—Gracias por la oferta, Spike—, Twilight acaricio sus espinas, —Pero no creo que sea necesario. Necesito a mi asistente número uno, después de todo. Además, ya trabajas bastante aquí. Hablando de eso, deberías volver a la cama. Pero no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo

—Si tu lo dices, Twilight—, él volvió a bostezar, —No te quedes hasta muy tarde

Twilight sonrió. —No lo haré—. Ella lo observo mientras se retiraba a su habitación. No había manera de que pudiera conseguir trabajo en la granja. Ya tenia suficiente con mantener la biblioteca mientras ella estaba ocupada con sus esfuerzos románticos, pero teniendo en cuenta sus anteriores intentos de trabajar en la granja su oferta probablemente seria rechazada. Cerro el cuaderno. _"_Probablemente debería dormir", pensó, "Voy a tener un día ocupado mañana".

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom aminoro su galope y empezó a trotar. El encuentro no era tan pronto. Tenía quince minutos de sobra antes de que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo aparecieran. Esa era una cantidad excesiva de tiempo. Demasiado para ir a la casa club y esperar, y no lo suficiente como para volver galopando a casa. Ella decidió tomar el camino más largo, y acorto por la parte delantera de la casa. Quizás Scootaloo o Sweetie Belle vendrían pronto, y ella podría encontrarlas en el camino.<p>

No vio a ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo, vio a otro pony más.

—¡Hey, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy dio un respingo cuando Apple Bloom salio de detrás de uno de los árboles de manzanas que se alineaban en el sendero de acceso. —Oh, eh, hola, Apple Bloom. ¿Esta Applejack? Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con el censo anual de tejones

—Ella esta en casa, pero creo que esta ocupada. Twilight va a venir o algo así y ella se esta preparando

—Oh—, Fluttershy movió su cabeza para apartar el pelo que le caía sobre la cara, —Voy a volver más tarde entonces

Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza, —Nah, no creo que Twilight venga por algo importante, así que no creo que a Applejack le importe tu visita

—No, no. No me gustaría meterme entre ellas ni nada. Quiero decir, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Twilight, pero…

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablas directamente con las dos? ¡Puedes resolver ambos problemas a la vez!

—Ojala pudiera, pero…—, Fluttershy pateo el suelo, —Yo no puedo. Es solo que… realmente necesito hablar con Twilight a solas. Tiene que ver un poco con tu hermana y seria difícil tratar de hablarle con ella allí mismo

—¿Algo esta pasando con Applejack? —, Apple Bloom se rasco la cabeza, —No creí que hubiera algo raro con ella

—Bueno, no lo hay. En realidad, no—, Fluttershy bajo la cabeza aun más, —Es realmente más un problema mío. Es solo que quiero pasar algún rato con Twilight, pero ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con tu hermana. No es que sea malo ni nada, yo solo quiero hablar con Twilight de eso y tal vez podríamos… pasar el rato o… en realidad, no es nada importante. En verdad no…

—¿Así que quieres pasar más tiempo con Twilight?

—Si

—¿Y estas asustada de que Twilight no quiera pasar más tiempo contigo?

—Un poco, supongo

—¿Así que quieres asegurarte de que le agradas y quiere pasar tiempo contigo?

—Um, supongo que se podría decir que si

—Hmmm…—, Apple Bloom tarareo mientras procesaba la información. —¡Oooohhh! —, ella le guiño un ojo a Fluttershy, —Ya veo.

—Si no te importa, ¿podrías no decirle nada a Applejack o a Twilight? —, dijo Fluttershy, —Prefiero hablar sobre eso con ellas yo misma

—¡Claro que si, Fluttershy! —, Apple Bloom le guiño un ojo de nuevo, —Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. ¡Nos vemos mas tarde! —, ella galopo hacia la casa club, dejando a Fluttershy de pie sola y confundida.

* * *

><p>Twilight se sentó en un banco de la plaza del pueblo, hojeando la última edición del periódico. En concreto, esta viendo las paginas de "Se busca ayuda", la mayoría de las cuales estaban marcadas con <strong>X<strong> y círculos. Sobre todo **Xs**. Tenia una lista completa de variables para elegir, y penosamente pocas, casi ninguna era lo que buscaba

Deslizo el casco hasta debajo de la página. ¿Un trabajo en la cocina de la cafetería local? Necesitaba una experiencia previa en el campo de la cocción. **X**. ¿Administración en la oficina de correos? Era de tiempo completo. **X**. ¿Un trabajo de medio tiempo como empleada en la oficina del alcalde, con horarios flexibles? Había visto el estilo de organización del alcalde (o más bien la falta de ella), y no estaba muy convencida de querer involucrarse. Ordenar todo ese desastre seria un trabajo de veintisiete horas. Ella puso una **X** especialmente grande sobre el anuncio.

La lista termino, y Twilight comenzó a revisar las escasas posibilidades que ella considero validas. Sus opciones se reducían a tres o cuatro diferentes puestos de trabajo como camarera, algunas peticiones de niñera y ser conserje en el spa. Ninguna de esas opciones le atraía mucho. Ella paso las paginas de nuevo, con la esperanza de que en algún lugar un pony este enviando una solicitud a alguien dispuesto a trabajar por tiempo parcial en una tienda de libros. No tuvo suerte. Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con una de sus amigas. Seguramente Rarity podría usarla como asistente para ordenar su inventario, o tal vez podría echar una mano con los pasteles de Sugarcube Corner para ayudar con las finanzas. O quizás Fluttershy necesitaba su ayuda para… Twilight recordó la última vez que había ayudado a Fluttershy con los animales. Unas serpientes, una colmena y unos zorrillos estaban grabados fuertemente en su memoria. Twilight puso una X en la oferta mental.

—¡Hey, Twilight! —, Twilight salto ante el sonido de una voz semi familiar e innecesariamente burbujeante que estaba demasiado cerca de su oído. Se apresuro a cerrar el periódico.

—H-hola, Lyra—, el unicornio menta tenia la sonrisa más ancha que Twilight había visto en su vida, —¿Cómo estas?

—Yo estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? —, con esa ultima palabra, Lyra estiro su cuello hacia delante, —¿Alguna cosa… interesante ha pasado?

—Uh, ¿de que me estas ha…?—, una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Twilight, —Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La cabeza de Lyra se movió de arriba a abajo. —¡Felicitaciones!

—Yo, tu, eh,… ¿gracias? —, Twilight no estaba muy segura de que responder.

—¡Te vi con Applejack en el restaurante la semana pasada!

Twilight no quería sospechar que Lyra era una espía, pero ella tenía la reputación de ser un poco… excéntrica. Un poco de esa suposición se deslizo en su voz, —¿En serio?

—¡Si! Yo soy uno de los músicos. Tuve la suerte de que estaba tocando una pieza fácil cunado las vi. Casi rompí por la mitad las cuerdas de mi arpa cuando me di cuenta de que la pony con quien estabas era Applejack. Nunca imagine que le echaste un ojo a ella

—Nunca oí hablar de eso antes…—, murmuro Twilight, —¿Quién pensaste que era?

—No lo se. Quizás Cheerilee

—Lo sabia—, dijo rotundamente Twilight,

—¿Qué? —, Lyra se sentó en posición vertical en el banco junto a Twilight, —Yo simplemente no puedo creer que estés con una pony tan ruda

—Bueno, yo no puedo creer que estés con una pony tan seria como Bon Bon—, dijo Twilight.

—Touche—, Lyra rió entre dientes, —Ella es un poco seria a veces. Es un milagro que ella me aguante. Pero bueno, los opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

—Supongo que si, a veces. Sin duda, me tomo por sorpresa—, Twilight se permitió una sonrisa, —Aunque lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que ella estuvo dispuesta a darme una oportunidad. Supongo que los chocolates ayudaron. Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias a ti y a Bon Bon

—No hay de que. Bon Bon esta feliz por ti también, ya sabes. Más de lo que deja ver

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, ella es la dueña de una tienda de chocolates, después de todo. Ella ve a muchas parejas venir para comprar golosinas—, se inclino hacia Twilight y susurro, —No lo has oído de mi, pero parte de la razón por la que ella comenzó con su tienda es porque le gusta el romance. Ella es un poco gruñona a veces, pero tiene un corazón muy dulce.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. —No te preocupes, no se lo diré a ningún pony

—Okay, de lo contrario Bon Bon no va estar muy contenta—, Lyra se recostó en el banco. —Entonces, ¿qué estabas viendo tan concentrada? Apenas llegue cerraste el periódico

—Oh, eso. Estaba viendo los anuncios de trabajo

—¿Anuncios de trabajo? Pensé que ya tenías un empleo. Trabajas en la biblioteca, ¿no?

—Bueno, si y no—, dijo Twilight, tratando de asentir y negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, —Parte del trato que hice cuando llegue a Ponyville era que iba a cuidar la biblioteca, a cambio de que me permitan vivir allí gratuitamente. Me dan un pequeño salario por eso, y Celestia me da algo más de dinero para pagar los gastos de manutención y los materiales de investigación, pero aparte de eso, realmente no tengo ninguna fuente de ingresos

—Oh, no me di cuenta de que vives tan… pobremente—, ella hablo con una pizca de disculpa en su voz.

—¡No es así! —, Twilight reprimió una risita al notar el malestar repentino de Lyra, —Spike y yo no estamos al borde de la pobreza, ni nada. Es solo que esta relación con Applejack ha estado drenando un poco mi presupuesto y creo que seria prudente ganar dinero extra

—Si, las rosas son caras, ¿no? —, Lyra echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos clavados en el cielo.

—Solo me gustaría que hubiera más trabajo disponible. No hay nada aquí donde no este descalificada o sobre cualificada. Supongo que no puedo ser exigente. ¿Alguna vez has trabajado de camarera? ¿Es más fácil o más difícil que ser niñera?

—Trabaje en una casa de crepes por un mes o dos en el instituto. No fue tan malo, pero era la única adulta en el lugar además del manager. Cuidar niños depende del potro. Bon Bon hizo de niñera en la universidad y no le gusto

—Bueno, solo queda trabajar como conserje en el spa

—Ew—, Lyra retrocedió.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Los ponys que van al spa están limpios, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, si, pero ¿quién crees que va a lavar todas las toallas? ¿Y quien tiene que limpiar todo lo demás? Lotus y Aloe ciertamente no lo hacen ellas mismas

Twilight se quedo inmóvil por un momento, y luego se estremeció. —¡Que asco! Tal vez debería preguntarle a Rarity si puedo trabajar en la boutique. Aunque realmente no me gustaría recurrir a eso

Lyra ladeo la cabeza. —¿Qué hay de malo con trabajar en la boutique? Suena mucho mejor que las otras opciones que mencionaste

—El problema no es la boutique, es que tendría que trabajar para Rarity. Estaría dependiendo de ella, y no esta bien recurrir a uno de tus amigos en lugar de encontrar un trabajo por mi misma. A veces siento que estoy todo el tiempo dependiendo de la Princesa, y tengo muchas ganas de conseguir un trabajo por mi cuenta

—Eh, es verdad. A veces me olvido de que eres la estudiante personal de la Princesa

—Gracias, supongo—, Twilight se sonrojo ligeramente, —Yo trato de encajar

—Bueno, estas haciendo un buen trabajo. A pesar de que haber nacido en… ¡oooohhh! —, se puso de pie y aplaudió con sus cascos, —¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!

—Ya veo—, dijo Twilight, un poco desconcertada.

—No puedo prometer nada, pero podría tener una oferta de trabajo para ti

—¿En serio?

—¡Sip! —, Lyra asintió con tanta rapidez que parecía que la cabeza se le iba a caer, —¿Quieres que me encargue de esto por ti? No me tomara mucho tiempo

—¿Lo harías por mi?

—Claro. Bon Bon te ayudo a que lograras que tu relación romántica comenzara, así que no hay razón por la que no pueda ayudarte. Nos vemos en la tienda de Bon Bon en… ¿dos horas? ¿Te parece?

—Suena bien. Vamos a ver, dos horas a partir de ahora, son las…—, Twilight miro a la torre del reloj, —¡AAHH! ¡Es tarde! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Applejack a la granja—", las extremidades de Twilight era indistinguibles mientras tiraba el periódico en sus alforjas. —¡Me tengo que ir!— Ella trato de saltar sobre el banco, sus piernas se enredaron y cayo al piso.

—Whoa, frena un poco. Estoy segura de que a Applejack no le va a importar se llegas uno o dos minutos tardes. No querrás parecer muy pegajosa, ¿sabes?

—¿Pegajosa?

—Si, no importa lo mucho que ames a un pony, no debes sofocarlo. Pero apúrate, si no quieres llegar tarde. Es mejor ponerse en marcha

—¡Si, claro! ¡Nos vemos mas tarde! ¡Y gracias por todo!

—¡No hay de que! —, dijo Lyra. Twilight ya estaba a medio camino a través de la plaza. Lyra negó con la cabeza, —¿En serio yo estaba así de loca?

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom realmente no sabía porque había vuelto a la casa club. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle no estaban por ningún lado, por lo que Apple Bloom caminaba en círculos, hablando para si misma sobre Fluttershy. ¿Qué pensaba de su hermana? Applejack no era celosa, pero tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo con Twilight. Por otra parte, Twilight probablemente no quería tanta atención, de todos modos. Si Apple Bloom creía lo que dijo su hermana (y por supuesto que lo creía), Twilight estaba a punto de volverse loca solo por tratar de ser un pony verdaderamente especial. Si ella tenía a dos ponys siguiéndole el ritmo, ella estaría trepando por las paredes.<p>

—Um, ¿Apple Bloom? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ella se paralizo. Scootaloo había llegado.

—¡Scootaloo, nunca vas a creer esto!

—¿¡Conseguiste tu cutiemark?!

—Ojala—, ella meneo su flanco, que aun era de un color amarrillo.

—¿Pensaste como conseguir nuestras cutiemarks?

—No

Scootaloo pensó un momento, —¿Descubriste como poner ese tobogán en la casa club?

—Nop. Todavía estoy trabajando en ello, sin embargo

—Bueno, ¿qué es, entonces?—, las alas de Scootaloo zumbaban con anticipación.

Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza, —No voy a decirlo hasta que venga Sweetie

—Eso no es genial—, Scootaloo se sentó y cruzo las patas delanteras, —¿Para que me emocionaste así entonces?

—Lo siento, pero es un secreto, y no quiero volver a repetirlo. De todos modos, estaba pensando en el tobogán. En lugar de construir una pared fuera de la casa, podría poner algunos escalones para llegar a una rama mas alta y ponerlo allí

—¡Hey, Sweetie Belle esta aquí!—, Scootaloo se dio la vuelta, —¡Hola, Sweetie! ¡Apple Bloom va a contarnos algo realmente interesante!

—¿En serio? —, los ojos de Sweetie Belle brillaban, —¿Qué es?—

Apple Bloom hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. —No pueden decirle nada a Twilight o Applejack, ¿de acuerdo? —, ella tomo aire antes de soltarlo, —¡Fluttershy esta enamorada de Twilight!

Sweetie Belle jadeo. Scootaloo dijo, —¿Eh?

—Bueno, no lo dijo directamente, pero me di cuenta—, asintió Apple Bloom

—¿Eso es todo? —, Scootaloo sonaba como si le hubieran prometido un helado, pero solo le dieron brócoli.

—¡No me lo creo! —, Sweetie Belle troto en el lugar, —¿Qué van a hacer?

—No lo se—, Apple Bloom se encogió de hombros, —Supongo que pueden intentar compartir a Twilight, pero seria un poco incomodo

—¿Pueden hacer eso?—, pregunto Sweetie Belle, —No creo que funcione muy bien. Si van a una cita no van a poder sentarse una frente a la otra. ¿Y como haría Twilight para besar a dos ponys a la vez? Probablemente encuentre una forma de hacerlo, pero seria difícil hacerlo bien

—Tal vez Applejack y Fluttershy podrían turnarse—, dijo Apple Bloom. —Twilight podría estar dos días con cada una de ellas

—Nah—, Sweetie Belle sacudió la cabeza, —Dudo que algún pony haga eso. Rarity dice que una de las cosas más importantes que hace que un Pony Muy Especial sea diferente a un amigo es ser escu… exclu… tener algo que no tienen otros ponys. Además, ¿y si Twilight no le gusta Fluttershy?

—Bueno, mi hermana no estaba enamorada de Twilight y aun así lograron estar juntas. No creo que puedan estar las tres juntas. Scootaloo, ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo, eh, no estoy segura. Tal vez podríamos… ¿hacer que Fluttershy se enamore de otro pony?

—¡Ooh! ¡Eso seguro resolverá el problema! —, Apple Bloom levanto un casco en el aire, —¡Si ella se enamora de un pony diferente, entonces ya no va importarle que Twilight sea el Pony Muy Especial de mi hermana! ¡Vamos, tenemos que buscar un pony con quien emparejarla!

—¡Esa es una gran idea! —, la sonrisa de Sweetie Belle casi le parte la cara en dos, —¡Vamos! Tenemos que encontrar un buen pony para ella—, ella corrió hacia el camino, seguida de cerca por Apple Bloom. Scootaloo caminaba detrás de ellas, con cara larga.

—No otra vez…—, se quejo.

* * *

><p>A Applejack no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Twilight se había retrasado. Tampoco le importaba que Twilight se quedara un poco más de lo previsto, de hecho disfrutaba su charla. A ella le preocupaba la buena cantidad de trabajo que tenia que hacer hoy, y cada minuto que pasaba significaba cada vez menos luz del día para hacerlo. Sin embargo, todavía no se atrevía a decirle a Twilight que tenía que irse. Twilight obviamente se estaba divirtiendo mucho como para que Applejack inundara el desfile. ¿Y que si después tenia que esforzarse un poco mas para ponerse al día? Seria una molestia, pero no había nada que no pudiera manejar…<p>

—Hey, Applejack—, Big Macintosh asomo la cabeza por la puerta, —Odio interrumpir, pero dijiste que me ayudarías a cargar el carro con manzanas

—Ya estoy contigo, Mac—, dijo ella. Él asintió con la cabeza y se retiro. —Lo siento, Twilight, me encantaría quedarme y hablar un poco más, pero realmente tengo que ir a ayudar

—No, no, esta bien. Entiendo—, Twilight miro el reloj, que había avanzado más de lo que ambas habían pensado. —No me gustaría atrasarte. Tengo trabajo que hacer de todos modos. Te veo después. Adiós, Applejack—, ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Applejack y se fue.

Applejack suspiro mientras ponía su sombrero sobre su cabeza. Esta era la quinta visita que Twilight había hecho en la semana. Cada una de ellas le había costado una hora de tiempo valioso de trabajo, que se estaba acumulando poco a poco. Hoy, Twilight estuvo hablando con ella cerca de una hora. Si no fuera porque Big Mac la había llamado, podría haber pasado incluso más tiempo. —Realmente debería decirle que empiece a venir después de termine de hacer todo mi trabajo—, murmuro para si mientras se dirigía al establo.

* * *

><p>—¡Vuelve aquí! —, Rainbow Dash agarro el trozo de nube que intentaba volver al cielo y lo metió de nuevo en el montículo que estaba en la base de su plataforma. Esta vez se quedo en su lugar. Ella se elevo en el aire para inspeccionar su trabajo, y su atención se volvió de inmediato a una figura naranja y morada que se movía por el camino. —¡Hey, Scootaloo! —, voló hacia la potra, que caminaba desanimada. —¿Qué pasa?<p>

—No mucho—, Scootaloo ni siquiera levanto la vista.

"Que raro. Ella por lo general se alegra cuando me pongo a hablar con ella", pensó Rainbow Dash. —Te vez un poco decaída—, dijo, —¿Ocurre algo? ¿No habrás tenido una pelea con tus amigas Crusaders, o si?

—En realidad no. Acabamos de salir de la casa club

—Entonces, ¿por qué estas así? Por lo general estas con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja después de sus reuniones. Ya sabes, ¡Cutiemark Crusaders pasteleras! O lo que sea. ¿No tienes algunos pasteles para hornear o una escultura de hielo para tallar o algo así?

—No esta vez. Tenemos un plan, pero sinceramente, creo que es un poco aburrido

—Bueno, si te parece aburrido, ¿por qué no me ayudas un poco?

Las orejas de Scootaloo se levantaron. —¿En serio?

—Claro, estoy trabajando en un nuevo método de lanzamiento, y no esta precisamente funcionando. Mira, estaba tratando de armar un muelle para saltar y poder…—, ella señalo hacia el montón de nubes y se dio cuenta de que la mitad había desaparecido. —Oh, maldición. Yo iba a saltar de esa plataforma y saltar en el aire, pero salio flotando. ¿Puedes mantenerlas en su lugar mientras me preparo para saltar sobre ellas?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Genial! —, Rainbow Dash comenzó a empujar las nubes hacia Scootaloo, — ¿Y cual es ese plan aburrido a donde tus amigas te están arrastrando?

—Bueno, se supone que tenemos que buscar un pony para que nos ayude—, Scootaloo tomo una nube y la puso en la pila.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarlas—, Rainbow Dash agarro la ultima nube, —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Dudo que te guste. En realidad, si supieras cual es el plan no serias capaz de hacer mucho, de todos modos

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Empieza por el principio y dime que henos esta pasando

—Bueno, nos enteramos de que Fluttershy esta enamorada de Twilight y…

Rainbow Dash trato de decir "¡¿Qué?!" y jadear al mismo tiempo, e hizo un sonido más bien confuso, pero cargado de sorpresa.

—¿Estas bien? —, pregunto Scootaloo mientras veía como Rainbow Dash luchaba para vocalizar una oración coherente.

—¡Estoy bien! —, consiguió decir Rainbow Dash, —¡Yo solo, uh, solo fue… un insecto se metió en mi nariz!

Scootaloo saco la lengua, —Ew

—Si, es desagradable, lo se. Es por eso que me descontrole. Ahora, ¿qué decías de Fluttershy?

—Bueno, al parecer ella esta enamorada de Twilight. Pero como Twilight es el Pony Muy Especial de Applejack, no puede funcionar. Así que ahora Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom están buscando a otro pony para que Fluttershy se enamore. Y tal vez deberíamos hacerlo sin usar ninguna de esas pócimas de amor, porque eso no termino bien. No creo que quieras participar.

—Uh, yo creo que voy a pasar. Y ahora que lo pienso, tengo algo importante que hacer. Vamos a tratar de terminar esto rápido y después debería irme

—Oh, ¿en serio? —, las orejas de Scootaloo cayeron.

—No te preocupes, podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana. ¿Ya están todas las nubes en su lugar? —, Rainbow Dash aterrizo en la plataforma.

—Si

—Muy bien. ¡Nos vemos luego entonces! Ah y no le digas a ningún pony más sobre Fluttershy, ¿de acuerdo? Dude que le guste eso. ¡Adiós! —, ella se posiciono y salto de la plataforma. El trampolin de nubes se aplasto por un segundo antes de salir lanzada por los aires.

Scootaloo suspiro mientras observaba a Rainbow Dash perderse en la distancia, —Me pregunto de que se trata

* * *

><p>Twilight asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la Tienda de Chocolates de Bon Bon. La campana sobre la puerta sonó, y los pocos ponys que estaban allí se volvieron para ver quien había entrado. Twilight camino unos pasos y sintió la mirada de Bon Bon siguiéndola. Ella se dio la vuelta y trato de hacerse poco visible entre las cajas de chocolate que estaban sobre la mesa, pero todavía podía sentir los ojos de Bon Bon perforando un agujero en la parte posterior de su cabeza. ¿No había dicho Lyra que Bon Bon estaba feliz por ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esa mirada penetrante?<p>

—¡Lyra, Twilight esta aquí! —, dijo Bon Bon. Twilight no se dio la vuelta, pero de alguna manera ella podía sentir que los ojos de Bon Bon ya no estaban sobre ella.

—¡Twilight! —, Lyra salio de una de las puertas laterales, —¡Tengo una gran noticia para ti!

—¿En serio? —

—¡Si! ¡Puedes tener ese trabajo del que te estaba hablando! Bueno, si así lo quieres. Deberías. Es mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas otras cosas que estabas viendo

—Bueno, creo que voy a considerarlo, entonces—, Twilight trato de no parecer sorprendida por el entusiasmo de Lyra, —Si quisiera tomar ese empleo, ¿dónde trabajaría?

Lyra sonrió, levanto sus patas delanteras en el aire y se dio la vuelta. —¡Aquí!

* * *

><p>—¡…Y nada salio mal en absoluto! —, Pinkie se golpeo la cabeza contra una de las paredes de la boutique de la frustración. —Todo lo que hicieron fue sentarse y hablar. ¡No hubo malentendidos, Rainbow Dash no se estrello contra la mesa, no comenzó accidentalmente a llover, y ninguna de ellas ordeno por error un plato picante! —, ella se dejo caer sobre su espalda y agito sus patas en el aire. —Fue totalmente aburrido<p>

—Tal vez fue aburrido para ti—, Rarity levanto la vista del diseño que estaba dibujando, —Pero parece que Twilight y Applejack la pasaron bien. Me asegurare de preguntarle a Twilight, así también podría contarme como esta avanzando su relación, y si tuvo una cena bastante agradable

—Si, si por "agradable" quieres decir "aburrida" —, refunfuño Pinkie, —¡No se supone que la primera cita sea tan tranquila! Algún pony debería haber empezado una guerra de comida o algo así

Rarity golpeo su lápiz contra la mesa y miro a Pinkie. —¿Por qué demonios quieres que algo así suceda? Pensé que estarías contenta por ellas

—¡Bueno, lo estoy! —, ella volvió a pararse sobre sus cascos, —Pero piénsalo. Claro que tuvieron una buena noche por ser la primera vez, pero ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué pasara con los recuerdos? ¿Qué van a decir cuando alguien pregunte acerca de su primera cita? "Hey, Twilight, ¿cómo fue tu primera cita?". "Estuvo bien, nada interesante paso". ¿Qué clase de recuerdo es ese? ¡Al menos si hubiera aparecido con mi cañón serian capaz de reírse de eso más tarde!

—Pinkie, piensa en esto: si nada interesante paso, significa que no te perdiste de nada. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido si algo sucedía, y no estuvieras allí para verlo?

Pinkie se quedo sin aliento, —¡Eso seria terrible! ¡Me pregunto si podré encontrar una manera de entrar con mi cañón la próxima vez!

—¡No! —, Rarity negó con la cabeza, —La próxima cita, vas a hacer exactamente lo que hiciste la ultima vez, que es dejar que ellas disfruten de la forma en que quieran disfrutar. Si ellas quieren que sea aburrida, entonces que así sea

—¿Estas segura? ¡Apuesto a que si pasara algo más interesante lo disfrutarían! Tal vez en su próxima cita, pueda…—, ella no termino la frase. Rainbow Dash se estrello en la ventana frontal de la boutique y aterrizo entre los rollos de tela de Rarity.

Rarity negó con la cabeza y decidió que el daño era la menor de sus preocupaciones. —Rainbow Dash, que lindo aterrizaje de tu parte. ¿Podrías decirle a Pinkie que ella no puede ir a curiosear las citas de Twilight y Applejack?

—¡Olvida eso! —, Rainbow Dash se puso de pie respirando con dificultad. —Tenemos un problema mucho más grande en nuestros cascos

—¿En serio? —, Rarity levanto una ceja, —¿Y cual es, si se puede saber, ese problema?

Rainbow Dash respiro hondo y se preparo para la reacción. —¡Fluttershy esta enamorada de Twilight!

* * *

><p>Wow, wow, wow... muchas situaciones nuevas trae este capitulo. ¿Twilight obsesionada por el dinero? Eso si que es digno de leer :O. Y ahora va a trabajar en la tienda de Bon Bon y Lyra, cosa que esta perfecto, ya que va a aprender mucho de esta pareja dispareja. Antes de la conversación entre Spike y Fluttershy, yo también pensé que esta ultima estaba enamorada de Twilight o Applejack. Seria interesante un triangulo amoroso ¿no?<p>

Lo prometido es deuda. Dentro de un par horas voy a subir el siguiente capitulo. Necesito hacer una correcciones. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	13. Chapter 13:Ve y atrapa la estrella fugaz

_¡Buenos días/noches! Acá estamos nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo. En el capitulo anterior, las CMC llegaron a la conclusión de que Fluttershy esta enamorada de Twilight, y Scootaloo le trasmitió esto a Dash, que a su vez se lo trasmitió a Rarity y Pinkie. Ademas, Twilight va a empezar a trabajar en la tienda de Bon Bon. Nuevos problemas salen a la luz... _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Ve y atrapa la estrella fugaz<strong>

"Estoy tan feliz de que las cosas estén empezando a ir sin problemas. Toda esta relación ha sido tan estresante. Me cuesta creer que las cosas al fin están comenzando a colocarse en su lugar. Es increíble"

* * *

><p>—¿QUE? —, la melena de Rarity se despeino un poco, —Rainbow Dash, si se trata de otra de tus bromas…<p>

—¡No lo es! —, interrumpió Pinkie, —¡Si esto es una broma Rainbow Dash me habría dejado participar! —, ella se acerco a menos de un centímetro de Rainbow Dash, —¿O no?

—¡No es una broma! —, el pegaso empujo a Pinkie lejos de ella, —¡Va totalmente en serio!

—¡Esto no es nada bueno! —, Rarity puso sus cascos a cada lado de su cabeza, —¡No es solo un desastre! ¡Es… es… es un triangulo amoroso!

Pinkie jadeo tan fuerte que se levanto sobre el suelo, —Espera un minuto—, aterrizo, —¿Qué hay de terrible en eso?

—Pinkie, ¿acaso no sabes nada del romance? —, Rarity tomo a Pinkie por los hombros y la sacudió, —Un triangulo amoroso es la peor situación que alguna vez podría ocurrir en una relación, especialmente en circunstancias como esta, donde los ponys involucrados son bueno amigos

—¿No es más fácil así? —, pregunto Rainbow, —¿Si son todos amigos?

—¡No, en absoluto! La razón precisa por la que los triángulos amorosos son tan nefastos es que son casi imposibles de resolver de una manera que haga felices a todos. Inevitablemente, uno de los ponys que participan terminara solo. No es tan malo cuando no son amigos cercanos, pero cuando lo son…—, ella se estremeció.

—Aw, y estaba empezando a ponerse interesante—, suspiro Pinkie, —¿Es realmente tan malo si se conocen?

—¡Piensa en los posibles resultados, Pinkie! —, Rarity se golpeo en la frente, —Piensa en lo tensa que ha estado Twilight durante las ultimas semanas. ¿Cómo reaccionaria si ella descubre que Fluttershy tiene los mismos sentimientos que tiene ella por Applejack? ¡Peor aun, ella obviamente no puede corresponder esos sentimientos, porque ella ya tiene una relación! No solo Fluttershy se sentiría miserable, sino también Twilight se sentiría mal por ella, y Applejack no se sentiría muy feliz dada la situación

—¡Y entonces ninguna de nosotras seria feliz porque todas están tristes!—, Pinkie se quedo sin aliento de nuevo, —¡Esto va a ser un completo desastre!

—¡Tengo que decirle a Twilight! —, Rainbow Dash se preparo para despegar, pero Rarity la tiro de nuevo al suelo, —¡Hey!

—No podemos andar divulgando esto, Rainbow Dash. Si vamos y le decimos todo esto a Twilight solo empeorara la situación. No podemos decir nada hasta que tengamos alguna idea de lo que debemos hacer

—¿Puedo ir a buscar a Fluttershy, entonces? —, pregunto Pinkie, —Ella ya lo sabe, así que no tienes porque ocultárselo a ella

—¡No, no, no! —, Rarity sacudió tan fuerte su cabeza que parecía que iba desprenderse de su cuello. —Ya deberían saber que Fluttershy es algo… delicada. Dejando de lado el hecho de que ella probablemente no le gustaría que nos entrometiéramos, deberíamos pensar como resolver todo este asunto

—Si, pero, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?—, Rainbow Dash soltó su cola de los cascos de Rarity, arrancando algunos pelos en el proceso, —¡No podemos quedarnos sentadas y no hacer nada! Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando Fluttershy reprime sus sentimientos hasta explotar. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la primera vez que fuimos a la Gran Gala del Galope?

—Si, pero primero debemos saber exactamente que tipo de sentimientos esta conteniendo—, dijo Rarity, —¿Qué te dijo exactamente Fluttershy?

—¿Eh? Ella no me dijo nada

—¿Ella no lo hizo?—, Rarity frunció el ceño, —Entonces, ¿cómo, exactamente, te enteraste de su enamoramiento?

—Scootaloo me lo dijo

—Oh—, dijo Rarity rotundamente, —Entonces, ¿dónde lo escucho Scootaloo?

—Estoy segura que una de sus amigas se lo dijo

—¿Y como se enteraron ellas?

—Yo…—, Rainbow Dash se mordió el labio, —… no lo se

—¿Qué te dijo específicamente Scootaloo?

Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros, —Ella solo me dijo que las Crusaders escucharon que Fluttershy tenia algo con Twilight, por lo que iban a tratar de arreglar la situación buscando otro pony para que se enamore Fluttershy

—Así que me estas diciendo que Scootaloo te dijo todo esto, que a su vez se entero por sus amigas, que obtuvieron esa información donde solo Celestia sabe

—Bueno, si lo pones así suena tonto…

—¡Es porque lo es! —, Pinkie golpeo a Rainbow Dash en la cabeza, —¡Realmente me asustaste!

—¡Ay! —, Rainbow Dash froto el bulto que se había formado rápidamente en su cabeza, —Ok, tal vez no lo pensé muy bien antes de venir. Pero no quiero que nada malo le suceda a Fluttershy. ¡Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí! ¡Puedo comprender que las CMC son un poco exageradas a veces, pero eso no significa que inventaron todo esto! Deben haber sacado la idea de algún lado

—Si, si están inventando todo esto necesitarían algo más para que sea más interesante—, Pinkie negó con la cabeza, —Cualquier buena historia tiene que incluir al menos un mono. O un lemur

—Muy bien, pude que tenga algo de cierto, pero no tengo la intención de hacer algo hasta que sepamos un poco más—, gimió Rarity, —Creo que voy a tener una charla con mi hermana

* * *

><p>Twilight parpadeo un par de veces. Ella realmente se había hecho una vaga idea de lo que Lyra tenía en mente, pero no obstante, la sorprendió. —¿Me conseguiste un trabajo en la tienda de Bon Bon?<p>

—¡Sip! —, asintió Lyra, —Bon Bon ha estado trabajando sola últimamente, pero ella siempre se ha resistido a contratar cualquier ayuda externa

—A ella le gusta hacer todo por su cuenta, ¿no?

—Nah—, Lyra negó con la cabeza, —Es que la ultima vez que contrato a un asistente… vamos a decir que no salio tan bien. Yo trato de ayudarla a veces, pero hago más daño que bien, así que no me deja hacer mucho en la tienda. Me las arregle para convencerla de que podías ayudarla

—Bueno, voy a hacer lo que pueda—, Twilight trago saliva. Ella tenía un conocimiento exhaustivo de un montón de cosas. Los chocolates no estaban entre ellas. Ella hizo una nota mental para buscar en la biblioteca libros sobre el tema.

—¡Vas a estar bien! —, Lyra le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Twilight, —Siempre y cuando no metas la pata. ¡Pero no serias estudiante personal de la princesa si fueras una idiota!

—Gracias—, dijo Twilight, no estando muy segura de que tan agradecida debería sentirse. —¿Estas segura de que Bon Bon esta de acuerdo con esto? No me gustaría imponerme…

—No hay ningún problema en absoluto. Puede parecer un poco…—, Lyra hizo una pausa dolorosamente larga, —…difícil, ¡pero estoy segura de que Bon Bon se sentirá feliz cuando vea lo servicial que puedes ser!

—Si, servicial. Por supuesto—, murmuro Twilight, —Así que, ¿cuándo empiezo?

—Tan pronto como sea posible—, la voz vino de detrás de Twilight. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Bon Bon, mirándola con ojos cansados. —¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

—Yo… uh… No estoy segura. Tengo que revisar mi agenda

—Ya veo—, dijo Bon Bon. Twilight tuvo la sensación de que Bon Bon estaba tomando una nota menta. No se puede confirmar aun el horario o algo por el estilo. —¿Y cuanto tiempo, aproximadamente, te tomara organizar tu horario?

—No debería tomarme mucho tiempo. Tal vez un día o dos como máximo. ¿Te parece bien? Probablemente puedo comenzar mañana si necesitas realmente mi ayuda

—Eso no será necesario—, dijo Bon Bon, —He mantenido esta tienda por mi misma desde hace ya varios años. Creo que voy a poder manejar todo por dos días

—¡Si, por supuesto! ¡Prometo que me pondré en contacto contigo lo antes posible!

—Muy bien. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer. Por favor, hazme saber cuando confirmes tu horario, así voy a tener una idea de lo que puedes hacer—, ella movió su cola y se dirigió al cuarto de atrás.

—Ella no parece muy entusiasmada con que trabaje aquí—, dijo Twilight con un suspiro.

—Es que la atrapamos con la guardia baja—, Lyra palmeo a Twilight en la espalda, —Yo hable con ella esta misma tarde, después de todo. Una vez que empieces a trabajar ella se dará cuenta de lo útil que eres, ¿verdad?

Twilight sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. —Eso espero

* * *

><p>Scootaloo suspiro mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a la casa club. Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom ya había regresado. Se sentaron en la mesa, tachando nombres en una larga lista de comprobación.<p>

—¡Hey, Scootaloo!—, saludo Apple Bloom, —¿Encontraste algún pony?

—No—, ella se dejo caer sobre la mesa, —Bueno, hable con Rainbow Dash

—¿Crees que ella quiere hacerlo? —, pregunto Sweetie Belle, —Ella conoce a Fluttershy desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—No creo que este dispuesta—, dijo Scootaloo, —Ella esta… ocupada

Apple Bloom tacho el nombre de Rainbow Dash de la lista. —Bueno, Crusaders. Todavía no encontramos ningún pony para el plan

—¿Tu y Sweetie Belle no encontraron ninguno?

Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, al principio pensamos probar con Big Mac otra vez, pero no pudimos encontrarlo

—Y luego me lo encontré—, dijo Sweetie Belle, —La cosa es que lo vi en aquel café del pueblo con la señorita Cheerilee

—¿Qué, en serio? —, los ojos de Scootaloo se abrieron un poco, —¿La señorita Cheerilee?

—No entiendo como paso—, dijo Apple Bloom con un encogimiento de hombros, —Quiero decir, después del Día de los Corazones y los Cascos del año pasado no pensé que serian Ponys Muy Especiales, pero creo que salio todo bien después de todo

—Desafortunadamente, eso nos hace volver al principio—, Sweetie levanto la lista, —Hemos hablado con casi todos los ponys y no pudimos encontrar ninguno para que Fluttershy pueda pasar el rato con ellos

—¿Realmente hablaste con todos? —, Scootaloo miro la lista, que sobresalía de la mesa hasta llegar al suelo. Incluso Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, que estaban muy entusiasmadas con el plan, no podían creer que había hablado personalmente con cada pony del pueblo.

—Bueno, no todos—, dijo Sweetie, —Algunos los pasamos de largo, ya que seguramente no se llevarían bien con Fluttershy. Como la madre de Ruby, o ese pegaso que dice "¡YEAH!" todo el tiempo. Rarity siempre me dice que tenga cuidado si involucro a Fluttershy en uno de nuestros planes, por lo que debemos ser prudente para asegurarnos de encontrar al pony correcto

—¡Eso es! —, Apple Bloom salto sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? —, pregunto Scootaloo.

—¡Rarity! ¡Podemos tratar que Fluttershy se enamore de Rarity!

Sweetie Belle miro a Apple Bloom, —¿Qué? ¿Mi hermana? ¿Porque ella?

—Bueno, Rarity conoce a Fluttershy lo suficiente como para saber cómo tratarla, y van al spa cada semana, así que no se aburrirán nunca juntas

—¡Pero…! Son amigas—, dijo Scootaloo, —¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que funcione?

Apple Bloom pensó un momento, —Bueno, Twilight y Applejack también eran amigas, y funciono bastante bien

—Si, pero la ultima vez que utilizamos a uno de nuestros hermanos para esto, no funciono realmente. No por mucho tiempo, de todos modos

—Bueno, no estamos tratando de que sean Ponys Muy Especiales. Solo que se distraigan un poco—, Apple Bloom salto de la mesa, —Sweetie Belle, ¿sabes donde esta tu hermana?

—En la boutique, ¡vamos!

Scootaloo negó con la cabeza mientras las veía salir. —Esto es tan estupido…—, refunfuño para si misma.

* * *

><p>Spike ajusto su sombrero de gran tamaño, y volvió a revolver el contenido de la enorme olla que estaba frente a el. —¡Esto va a ser impresionante! No se como nunca pensé en hacer estofado de piedras preciosas antes—, metió un dedo en el caldo y lo lamió, —Mmm, necesita más arena—, tomo un puñado de un tazón cercano y lo coloco dentro de la olla. —Mucho mejor. Ojala tuviera más rubíes, pero bueno<p>

Se detuvo cuando oyó el sonido familiar de un casco llamando a la puerta de la biblioteca, —¡Adelante!—, la puerta crujió al abrirse.

—¿Um, hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—¡Estoy en la cocina!

Fluttershy asomo la cabeza, —Buenas tardes, Spike. ¿Esta Twilight?

—No, no la he visto desde esta mañana—, Spike siguió revolviendo, —Dijo que tenía algunas cosas importantes que atender

—Entonces esta visitando a Applejack

—Bueno, probablemente es una de las cosas que tiene que hacer. No creo que sea lo único, sin embargo. Déjame adivinar, finalmente te decidiste a hablar con ella sobre… ya sabes que

—Si, he estado pensando en ello y creo que…—, Angel salto a la parte superior de la cabeza de Fluttershy y se aclaro la garganta, —Quiero decir, Angel me convenció de que seria mejor hablarle al respecto

—Bueno, buena suerte con eso. He estado insinuándole que debe salir más contigo, pero realmente nunca capto mis indirectas—, metió la cuchara en la olla, —¿Quieres probar un poco? Esta muy bueno

—Um, no, esta bien. ¿Tienes idea de cuando va a regresar?

—Ella dijo que estaría de vuelta a tiempo para la cena, pero aparte de eso no se. Probablemente volverá pronto

—¿Te importa si la espero aquí, entonces?

—No, en absoluto. Siente como en casa. ¿Quieres un trago o algo?

—No, estoy bien—, ella dejo que el dragón siguiera cocinando y se sentó en la mesa. Leyó uno de los libros que estaban enfrente de ella. Podía leer las palabras, pero nada parecía tener sentido. El titulo decía: Herencia versus Capacidad Aprendida: una comparación de las Habilidades Innatas y Practicadas. Eso no aclaraba absolutamente nada. Todavía estaba tratando de averiguar lo que quería decir cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de ella.

—Oh, hola Fluttershy—, dijo Twilight, —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Fluttershy se dio la vuelta y se esforzó por mirar a Twilight a los ojos.

—Yo…uh…—, su lengua se sentía entumecida. Apenas podía articular las palabras. —Yo… Tengo que hablar contigo de algo

* * *

><p>Rarity se aclaro la garganta. —Muy bien, ¿Cuál es nuestra misión? —, ella señalo a Rainbow Dash.<p>

—Encontrar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders antes de que pongan en marcha su plan

—Así es—, Rarity señalo a Pinkie, —¿Y que tenemos que hacer cuando las encontremos?

—¡Atraerlas aquí con un pastel!

—¡No! —, Rarity puso un casco en su cara, "Bueno, algo así. Solo tienes que traerlas aquí. No es necesario ofrecerles pastel. De hecho, yo no quiero ningún pastel en mi boutique. La crema puede manchar algo

—¿Qué te parece caramelos entonces? ¿Puedo usar eso?

—¡No vas a atraerlas con cualquier otra cosa! —, Rarity trato de mantener la compostura, —Por difícil que sea de creer, eres una adulta, Pinkie. No es necesario ofrecerles nada. Solo diles que tenemos que hablar con ellas y traerlas aquí

—¡Pero si no les ofrecemos nada, ellas no van a querer cumplir nuestra ordenes!

—¿Ordenes? —, Dash sacudió la cabeza, —¿Qué ordenes? Si necesitamos ayuda con una broma o algo, probablemente nos ayudarían. Además, Scootaloo hace casi todo lo que yo le pida. E incluso algunas cosas que no le pedí que hiciera. ¡En marcha! Si hablan con Twilight o Fluttershy antes que nosotras, algo muy malo va a pasar. Voy a sobrevolar Sweet Apple Acres y las afueras del pueblo—, se dio la vuelta y voló fuera de la tienda.

—¡Yo voy a ver si están en algún restaurante! —, dijo Pinkie, —Voy a revisar la heladería primero. ¡Escuche que tiene una muy buena masa para galletas y yo… quiero decir, las Crusaders probablemente quieren probarlo! —, ella salto por el agujero que Rainbow Dash había dejado en la ventana.

—Supongo que debo mirar las tiendas de la calle principal—, gruño Rarity mientras elegía un sombrero, —Oh, bueno, puedo estar a la ultima moda mientras estoy fuera. Y mientras tanto encontrar a algún pony que arregle mi ventana

Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres pequeños rostros mirándola con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hey, hermana!

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash saboreo la sensación de la brisa fresca en su cara mientras ella volaba. Su orgullo había recibido un fuerte golpe cuando Rarity señalo el hecho bastante obvio de que Scootaloo podría haber mezclado los hechos. Y que "podría haber" significaba "probablemente había". Ahora esas tres potrillas eran una bomba de tiempo, y si se encontraban con Fluttershy las cosas irían de mal en peor rápidamente.<p>

Ella giro en el aire. Ningún pony cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Las CMC no estaban allí, lo cual era una buena señal. Fluttershy, sin embargo, no estaba a la vista. Esa era una mala señal. Si ella estaba en el pueblo las posibilidades de que se encontrara con la brigada problemas subían considerablemente. Esperaba que Rarity y Pinkie pudieran interceptarlas.

No estaban en el Bosque Everfree tampoco. El camino hacia el bosque carecía de huellas de cascos. Eso era un gran alivio. Si estuvieran allí de nuevo, tal vez el enamoramiento de Fluttershy seria el menor de los problemas para todos los ponys. Buscarlas seria bastante difícil, además de que la broma venenosa en esta época del año estaba por todas partes, y Rainbow Dash no tenia ningún deseo de tocarlas otra vez.

También fue a comprobar Sweet Apple Acres de nuevo, tal vez volvieron allí. Ella se acerco a la casa club. Estaba cerrada, y las luces apagadas. "Supongo que también debería revisar el huerto". Ella voló más alto y trato de reconocer cuales de aquellas formas de abajo podían ser ponys. "Nah, esa es Winona… eso es una cesta de manzanas… ¡Hey! Esa es…", ella se dejo caer y gimió, "No, solo es una gallina. ¿Dónde henos están?"

—¿Rainbow Dash?

Ella miro abajo para ver a Applejack emerger de debajo de uno de los árboles.

—Oh, hola—, Rainbow Dash intento parecer indiferente.

—¿Estas buscando a alguien?

Dash aterrizo a su lado. —No viste a Apple Bloom, ¿verdad? Ella… uh…quería que la ayudara con uno de sus planes

—No, se fue al pueblo con sus amigas hace un rato

—Oh. Supongo que tendré que tratar de alcanzarla entonces—, Rainbow Dash se preparo para despegar.

—Hey, ¿puedes esperar un segundo? Quiero preguntarte algo

—Si, claro—. Dijo Rainbow. Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de hacer frente a las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity y Pinkie podrían ocuparse de eso. A estas alturas, era probable que ya las hubieran encontrado de todos modos. —¿Qué pasa?

—Se trata de Twilight

Rainbow Dash parpadeo. —¿Qué pasa con Twilight?

—Es…—, Applejack pateo un árbol cercano, provocando una lluvia de manzanas que cayeron en las cestas. —Twilight esta viniendo más seguido a la granja últimamente, eso es todo. Es genial, obviamente. Me gusta estar con ella

—Esta bien, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

—Bueno, ella se queda casi todo el día, cuando estoy tratando de terminar mi trabajo—, Applejack engancho una cesta con su cola y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el carro. —No es que no me guste que venga a visitarme, pero cada vez que lo hace es como que cualquier trabajo que este intentando hacer no puedo hacerlo. Solo deseo que espere a que termine mi trabajo antes de que ella venga aquí. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —. Dejo caer la canasta en la parte posterior del carro.

—Uh, podrías decirle eso, y pedirle que venga mas tarde, supongo—, Rainbow Dash se rasco la cabeza. Applejack normalmente encontraba la solución más simple y directa.

—Ya sé que tengo que hacer, lo que no sé es como hacer que no suene tan… grosero. Quiero decir, Twilight ya esta haciendo más que su parte en esta relación. ¡Ella me dio tres ramos de flores diferentes esta semana! ¡Ya estoy empezando a sentir que estoy holgazaneando!

—Wow, tres ramos de flores, ¿eh?

—Si—, Applejack sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba con el siguiente árbol, —No me malinterpretes, estaban deliciosas y todo, pero no necesita traerme algo cada vez que…

—¿Te comiste las flores?

—Uh, si—, Applejack miro con incredulidad a Rainbow Dash, —Eso es lo que se hace con las flores

—¡No debes comerte las flores! Incluso yo lo sé—, Rainbow Dash puso un casco en su frente, —Cuando tu Pony Muy Especial te da flores, debes encontrar un jarrón y ponerlas ahí y dejarlo sobre la mesa o algo así. ¿Cuándo viste alguna vez flores en la sección de comida del mercado?

—Pero no tengo suficiente espacio en la cocina para tener muchas flores

—Esta bien, entonces, ¿por qué no le dices a Twilight que deje de traerte cosas? Estoy segura de que lo entenderá

—Ojala pudiera, pero no sé cómo decírselo sin que suene como si estuviera poniendo excusas. Todo lo que esta haciendo Twilight es realmente agradable y si le digo que me visite en otro momento o algo así parece que estuviera aprovechándome de ella. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras esforzándote por hacer a un pony feliz visitándolo y regalándole cosas y luego este te dijera: "Hey, ¿puedes venir en un momento más conveniente y dejar de traerme cosas?"? Estoy bastante segura de que no te gustaría eso—. Ella golpeo el siguiente árbol con fuerza extra.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón—, Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros, —Pero aun así, si estuviera haciendo eso me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo al otro pony realmente feliz. Si Twilight quiere hacerte feliz, creo que te va a escucharte

—Supongo que si—, suspiro Applejack.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir—, saludo Rainbow Dash, —¡Hasta luego!

—¡Espera!

Rainbow Dash se detuvo, —¿Si?

—¿Tienes idea de lo puedo hacer por Twilight? Ella ha estado haciendo tantas cosas agradables por mí últimamente, y tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo por ella. Yo estaba pensando en llevarla a salir este viernes. ¿Tienes idea de lo podríamos hacer?

Rainbow Dash sonrió. —No creo que importe realmente. Piensa en algo que te gustaría hacer con ella, siempre y cuando se trate de hacerla feliz. Creo que ella lo será. ¡Tengo que volar! —, ella dio unos pasos hacia delante y se lanzo en el aire.

Applejack observaba a Rainbow Dash desaparecer en una nube. —Algo que me gustaría hacer con ella, ¿eh?

* * *

><p>—Hola, Sweetie Belle—, Rarity no estaba segura si debía sonreír o fruncir el ceño. Las dos expresiones se eliminaron entre si y su rostro se mantuvo exactamente igual, tal como ella quería, —¿Qué estaba haciendo unas niñas en esta hermosa tarde?<p>

—Ya sabes, solo preparando algunas cosas—, respondió Apple Bloom, —Tuvimos una reunión

—¿Una reunión, dices? ¿Estaban por poner todo patas arriba con más planes para conseguir sus cutiemarks? —, las cabezas de las tres potras asintieron, aunque Scootaloo era notablemente la menos entusiasta. Rarity suspiro. —Supongo que necesitan un poco de material para ese plan. ¿Quieren capas de superhéroes?

—Uh, en realidad venimos a hablar contigo—, dijo Apple Bloom.

—¿Yo? —, Rarity retrocedió fingiendo sorpresa. —¿Por qué querrían hablar conmigo?

—No hay ninguna razón en particular—, dijo Sweetie Belle, —Se nos ocurrió pasar por aquí y pensamos que estabas sola

Rarity entrecerró los ojos. Sweetie no era una buena mentirosa, pero tampoco era mala. No había forma de saber si estaba diciendo la verdad o tratando de que cayera en su trampa. —¿Es así?

Ellas volvieron a asentir. —¡Sip! —, Sweetie Belle asintió especialmente entusiasmada, —¡Y ya que estamos aquí, nos preguntábamos si podías hacernos un favor!

—¿Un favor? —, Rarity lucho por mantener la sospecha fuera de su cara.

—¡Si! —, Apple Bloom dio un paso adelante, —Fluttershy nos dijo que… uh… ella necesita… um…—, Apple Bloom hizo una mueca pensando profundamente. Rarity trato de no reírse de la evidente falta de planificación en esa parte.

—¡Un vestido! —, exclamo Sweetie, —Estoy bastante segura de que escuche que ella necesita un vestido nuevo para… algo. Hay que encontrarla y hablar con ella al respecto. Y tal vez algunas otras cosas también. Deberías buscarla. Ya sabes, si tienes tiempo

—¿Estas segura? Fluttershy por lo general viene a la boutique ella misma si necesita algo. Además, tengo asuntos que atender—. Rarity señalo la ventana que Rainbow Dash había roto, —Como esto. Cierta pegaso, seguramente saben quien, tuvo un mal aterrizaje hace un rato y tengo que reparar el daño antes de la próxima lluvia. Si es tan importante que Fluttershy tenga su vestido, estoy seguro de que va a venir por su propia voluntad

—Pero ella esta… uh… ¡ocupada! —, dijo Apple Bloom, —Demasiado ocupada para venir. Esta cuidando a sus animales y tal. ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Podemos cuidar la tienda mientras no estas! ¡Podemos arreglar la ventana y limpiar…

—Gracias, pero no—, Rarity negó con la cabeza, —Prefiero dejar esas cosas en cascos de un profesional. Además, si Fluttershy de verdad esta muy ocupada, no puedo molestarla. De hecho, seria más fácil para ella que me digan que vestido necesita. Ya tengo modelos de proyectos pasados, después de todo. Realmente no hay ninguna razón para que ella pierda su tiempo viniendo hasta aquí. ¿Por qué no van y le preguntan que tipo de vestido necesita? Las dos nos ahorraríamos un montón de tiempo

—Um, creo que deberías hablar con ella—, dijo Sweetie Belle, —Ella necesita el vestido para algo importante y probablemente quiere hablar contigo sobre eso

—¿Algo importante? No era conciente de que Fluttershy tenía algo realmente inusual que hacer. No menciono nada mientras estábamos en el spa…

—¡Ella lo necesita para una cita! —, soltó Apple Bloom. Ella cerró la boca demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Sweetie Belle se agrandaron y Scootaloo hizo una mueca.

—¿Una cita? ¿Con quien?

—Yo… uh… ¡Rainbow Dash! —, tanto Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se encogieron visiblemente. Rarity lucho por no jadear.

—Así que, ¿Fluttershy necesita un vestido nuevo porque ella va a tener una cita con Rainbow Dash?

Ellas asintieron un poco más lentas y forzadas.

—¿A pesar de que Rainbow Dash estuvo aquí hace menos de diez minutos y no menciono absolutamente nada de eso?

Asintieron más.

—¿Están seguras?

Las potrancas se miraron entre si, no estando seguras si debían asentir con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Voy a tomar eso como un no. De hecho, Rainbow Dash dijo algo sobre Fluttershy que hace que la idea de que las dos tengan una cita sea poco probable

—¿Lo… lo hizo? —, la voz de Scootaloo vacilo.

—Si. De hecho, ella parece tener la impresión de que Fluttershy siente algo por cierto otro pony. ¿Podrían explicarme de donde saco esa idea? —, sus ojos se clavaron en Scootaloo un momento. La yegua estaba sospechosamente tranquila.

—Uh…—, los ojos de Scootaloo miraron todo excepto a Rarity. —Yo… um… yo se lo dije

—¡Scootaloo, no se supone que le tenias que decir a alguien eso! —, dijo Apple Bloom en estado de shock, —¡Debe ser un secreto!

Rarity apunto su arco a Apple Bloom, —Si es un secreto, ¿cómo exactamente se entero Scootaloo sobre eso? —, la cara de Apple Bloom se arrugo, —Eso pensé—, continuo Rarity, —¿Y como exactamente te enteraste de eso?

—Fluttershy me lo dijo

—¿Qué dijo precisamente? —, pregunto Rarity, —Creo que es bastante difícil de creer que ella confiara algo tan personal a una potranca antes de discutirlo con una de sus amigas más cercanas

—Bueno, ella estaba hablando conmigo sobre cómo quería pasar más tiempo con Twilight. Le pregunte si tenía miedo de que Twilight no quisiera ser más su amiga. Luego le pregunte si quería conseguir que Twilight le gustara más. Entonces le pregunte si quería que Twilight pasara más tiempo con ella. ¡Y ella dijo si a todo! Eso es amor, ¿no? ¿Cuándo uno realmente desea pasar mas tiempo con otro pony?

—Apple Bloom…—, suspiro Rarity, —Eso es solo una parte del enamoramiento. Solo porque tengas ganas de pasar más tiempo con un pony no necesariamente significa que algo romántico esta pasando

—¿Lo más romántico tiene que ver con eso?—, pregunto Sweetie Belle.

—Esa es una parte bastante importante en la definición del amor—, dijo Rarity, —En su esencia, tener un enamoramiento con un pony es básicamente desear que él sea tu Pony Muy Especial. La mayoría de las veces significa que uno quiere buscar la manera de causar una buena impresión para que este dispuesto a aceptar la idea

Una bombilla colectiva se encendió en sus cabezas, —¡Oooooooh!

—…es por eso que las tres no deberían meterse en tales cosas. Después del incidente en el Día de los Corazones y los Cascos del año pasado, yo pensé que ya lo sabían. ¿Qué papel jugaba yo en su plan?

—Pensamos que si lográbamos que Fluttershy se enamorara de otro pony, ella no se preocuparía tanto por Twilight—, murmuro Sweetie Belle, —Nos dimos cuenta de que, dado que son buenas amigas, tu serias una buena opción. Ahora que sabemos acerca de todo esto del romance parece un poco ridículo

—Ustedes tres parecen tener la tendencia de involucrar a sus hermanos en estas cosas—, dijo Rarity con una risita, —Lo siguiente seria que intenten conseguir que Rainbow Dash tenga una cita con el alcalde—, ella alboroto la melena de Scootaloo, —Ella es prácticamente una hermana para ti, después de todo

—Así que…—, Apple Bloom se acerco a Rarity, —No vas a decirle nada a Applejack acerca de eso, ¿verdad?

—Ya veremos. Normalmente si, pero ya que no hiciese nada realmente, puede que no sea necesario. Sin embargo, quiero que mantengan la boca cerrada. No tienen que decirle nada a ningún pony, ¿entendido?

Las tres potrancas asintieron una vez más.

—Bueno. Ahora vuelvan a su cruzada, de preferencia con un plan que no implique la vida personal de otros ponys. Tal vez puedan darle a su club una capa de pintura más a la moda. Un azul agradable, tal vez

—¡Esta bien, Rarity! —, dijo Sweetie Belle mientras se retiraban de la boutique, —¡Nos vemos luego!

—Y si ven a Rainbow Dash o Pinkie Pie, díganles que quiero hablar con ellas, ¿okay?

—¡Claro que si! —, las potrancas salieron por la puerta, contentas de que habían escapado del encuentro sin un castigo.

Rarity negó con la cabeza mientras las veía partir. Sin duda, había una especie de problema con Fluttershy, pero no tan desastroso como había supuesto al principio. Ella permitió que otros asuntos comenzaran a encabezar las primeras filas de su mente. Tenia una prioridad numero uno. Rainbow Dash le debía una ventana.

* * *

><p>—Es tan genial que le des una oportunidad a Twilight para que trabajar aquí—, dijo Lyra mientras barría a lo largo del frente del mostrador, —Se que nunca te gusto contratar ningún tipo de ayuda, sobre todo después de la ultima vez. Realmente significa mucho para ella<p>

—Lo se—, Bon Bon deslizo una bandeja en la vitrina con un ruido sordo.

—¡Honestamente estoy muy sorprendida de que estuviste de acuerdo con esto! Quiero decir, cada vez que sugiero algún pony siempre lo rechazas incluso antes de que termine de hablar

—Y si fuera cualquier otro pony lo habría hecho

Lyra sonrió, —¿Así que hiciste una excepción con Twilight?

—Si un pony es capaz de empacar el invierno a tiempo, debe ser capaz también de ayudar en una tienda de chocolates

—Bien, seguramente no tiene nada que ver con que ella quiere trabajar para comprarle cosas a su Pony Muy Especial, ¿verdad? —, ella se inclino sobre el mostrador y miro a Bon Bon, —¿O no?

—Pudo haber pasado por mi mente—, Bon Bon levanto su nariz en el aire, —Pero mi principal motivación era encontrar un pony que no utilice la escoba sin hacer que la tienda este más polvorienta de lo que ya esta

Lyra puso cara de sorprendida, —¿Quieres decir que le vas a dar a Twilight el trabajo de barrer? ¡Es la única cosa que me dejas hacer para ayudarte!

—Bueno, ella tiene que comenzar de alguna forma. Yo, obviamente, no voy a dejar que haga nada importante hasta que demuestre que es capaz de manejar las cosas más simples por si misma

Lyra rodó los ojos, —Bonnie, Twilight es la protegida personal de la Princesa Celestia. Ella ya pude barrer toda la tienda. ¡Apuesto que incluso podría ayudarte a hacer unos bonitos diseños de chocolate!

—¡Ningún pony toca el chocolate hasta que demuestre que pude hacerlo por si mismo! —, Bon Bon miro a Lyra, —Ella va a barrer

—Esta bien—, Lyra frunció el ceño un momento. Luego ella sonrió, —Espera, ¿eso significa que voy a tener otro trabajo?

Bon Bon sonrió, —Supongo que puedo confiar en ti para sacar algunos chocolates de los moldes…

—¿En serio?

—¡…pero no quiero ver ningún pelo en ellos o vas a encargarte de limpiar las ventanas de nuevo!

—Si, si, ningún pelo en la mercancía. Sé como funciona—, ella le dio a Bon Bon un beso en la mejilla mientras se dirigía a la cocina, —No es la primera vez que me dejas ayudar, incluso por un tiempo

—Solo asegúrate de mantener tu cola lejos, no quiero que ningún…—, la campana de la puerta sonó y Bon Bon puso su cara de profesional, —Bienvenido a la chocolatería de Ponyville… oh, eres tu—, su amplia sonrisa se convirtió de nuevo en una expresion seria cuando vio a Pinkie Pie tocando la campana.

—¡Hey, Bon Bon! —, ella salto hasta la bandeja de muestras gratis, —No viste a las CMC, ¿verdad?

—Afortunadamente, no, no las vi—, Bon Bon salio de detrás del mostrador y se paro entre Pinkie y los chocolates.

—¿Qué hay de Fluttershy? ¿La has visto? —, agarro un puñado de caramelos de la bandeja de muestras y empezó a masticar.

—No. Y el limite de muestras que puedes agarrar son uno por pony—, Bon Bon saco la bandeja de debajo de la nariz de Pinkie.

—¿Estas seguuuura? —, murmuro Pinkie con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Si, estoy segura. Hoy has sido más lenta—, bajo la voz y murmuro para si misma, —Y me gustaría que permaneciera de esa manera

—¿Qué hay de Twilight? ¿La has visto?

—Ella estuvo, de hecho, aquí. Pero actualmente no lo se. Si la necesitas para algo, vas a tener que buscar en otra parte

—Okaaaay…

—¿Tienes otra razón para venir que no sea para comer todos mis chocolates? Si no es así, tengo trabajo que hacer

—¡No! —, Pinkie se quedo inmóvil, —Ah, me entere de que tienes algunos chocolates con mantequilla de maní. ¿Te quedan algunos? ¡Ooh! Y esos de chocolate blanco. ¡Y con cubierta de banana!

Bon Bon suspiro y grito a la cocina, —Lyra, ¿te gustaría probar tu casco trabajando en el registro?

* * *

><p>—¡Por supuesto, puedo hablar contigo, Fluttershy! —, dijo Twilight, —Apareciste en un buen momento, la verdad. Acabo de regresar de la tienda de chocolates<p>

—¿La tienda de chocolates?

—Si, si todo va bien voy a trabajar allí. Por tiempo parcial, claro—, Twilight lanzo sus alforjas a una esquina, —Necesito un poco más de dinero. Ya sabes, para pagar las citas y tal. ¡Nunca pensé que una relación podía ser tan agotadora! Financieramente, por lo menos. Pero de todos modos, ¿de que quieres hablarme?

—Um, en realidad es sobre tu y Applejack

—¿Lo es? —, una multitud de preguntas vinieron a la cabeza de Twilight. Tal vez tenía una sugerencia para la próxima cita.

—Si. Sé que debí haber hablado contigo de esto antes, pero me sentí tan mal que decidí retrasar este momento. Supongo que debería pedirte disculpas de antemano por dejarlo hasta ahora. Yo creo que tengo que decírtelo

—¿Eh? —, la cara de Twilight mantuvo la misma sonrisa. En el interior de su cráneo, sentía que una trampilla se abría y su cerebro caía hasta su estomago. —¿Por qué te sientes mal?

—Uh, bueno, es que cuando tu… Quiero decir, yo…—, Fluttershy jugueteaba con sus cascos, —No puedo encontrar una forma de decírtelo sin sonar como una amiga terrible

—Fluttershy, no se que estas tratando de decirme, pero no eres una amiga terrible—, ella puso sus cascos en los hombros de Fluttershy, —Tu has sido un gran apoyo con todo este asunto con Applejack, a pesar de que, básicamente, me volví loca

—¡D-De eso se trata! —, la voz de Fluttershy se quebró, —¡No te he apoyado! Yo, yo lo intente, pero…pero…desde que comenzó todo… Siento que apenas hablo contigo. Quiero decir, hablamos, pero cada vez que lo hacemos siempre se trata sobre Applejack—, ella se froto los ojos, —Es tan estupido. Se lo mucho que te preocupas por ella, y lo feliz que te hace, y ni siquiera paso mucho tiempo. ¡Quiero que las dos sean felices! O al menos, quiero que seas feliz. Pero a pesar de que me preocupo por las dos no puedo dejar de pensar que… Yo… Yo creo…

La garganta de Twilight estaba seca, apenas podía articular las palabras. —¿Qué crees?

—¡Yo… creo que seria mejor que tu y Applejack no sean pareja! —, ella enterró su cara en sus patas delanteras, —¡Sé que es un horrible pensamiento, y siento que nunca debería haberlo pensado! Es solo que no importa lo mucho que quiero que seas feliz, yo… siento que te estoy perdiendo, Twilight. Es terriblemente egoísta, pero quiero saber si sigo siendo tu amiga. Se que nunca he sido del todo útil y que la mayoría de las veces fui una carga para ti, pero el hecho de que tu seas mi amiga significa mucho para mi. ¡No quiero perderte!—, se acurruco en una bola, sollozando.

Twilight la miro, con la mandíbula floja. Su lengua se movió inútilmente, tratando de formar una palabra. Incapaz de pensar algo, ella dio un paso adelante y le dio una abrazo a Fluttershy. Twilight hurgo en sus recuerdos de la última semana, clasificando cada conversación que podía recordar. La sangre se dreno por su cara cuando se dio cuenta de todo. —No, Fluttershy. No has hecho nada malo. Soy yo quien es una mala amiga. Lo siento mucho. Si me hubiera dado cuenta…—, suspiro, —Yo debería haber prestado mas atención

—¿Qué? —, ella miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos, —Pero yo soy quien… quien pensaba…

—Pensabas eso por mi culpa. Solo porque tengo un Pony Muy Especial ahora, no significa que no vas a ser más mi amiga—, gimió ella, —Soy una idiota. Tuve miedo de que esto pasara desde el principio, que si empezaba a salir con ella el resto se sentiría menospreciado. Pero luego, cuando Rarity, Rainbow y Pinkie se enteraron estaban contentas. Supongo que creí que tu lo estabas también

—Yo… también estoy feliz—, murmuro Fluttershy, —Solo… quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, eso es todo. Nunca podría pedirte que dejes de pasar tiempo con Applejack, o no hables con ella ni nada. Yo no quiero que seas infeliz solo por mi

—Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa—, dijo Twilight, —Lo siento mucho por no pensar en ti. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes no habría actuado de esa manera

—¿Así que todavía quieres ser mi amiga? Incluso después de que…

—¡Claro que si! —, Twilight agarro a Fluttershy y la abrazo, —E incluso voy a ser la mejor amiga que hayas tenido durante estas ultimas semanas. ¡No puedo creer que no me di cuenta de que esto estaba pasando!

—Esta bien—, dijo Fluttershy, —Me alegro de que no estés enojada. Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo, ya que sonaba muy mal, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. Tenia que decir algo

—¡Y estoy muy contenta de que lo hiciste! Yo se lo difícil que puede ser hablar, así que debería darte las gracias por decírmelo—, Twilight libero a Fluttershy y se sentó, —Si no lo hubieras hecho habría tardado una eternidad en darme cuanta de que algo andaba mal, y para entonces las cosas serian mas difíciles

—Si, eso habría sido muy difícil—, Fluttershy por fin sonrió.

—¡U otro pony más podría haberse dado cuanta antes que yo! Eso habría sido una situación extraña, que todos lo sepan menos yo

—Es por eso que realmente tenia que venir a decírtelo. Pensé que tal vez podía hablarlo con otro pony, pero yo sabia que tendría que venir a ti al final—, Fluttershy se seco los ojos, —Hable con Angel y Spike sobre eso, pero simplemente me dijeron que tenia que hablar contigo

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas—, dijo Twilight con una risita, —Toda la semana Spike ha estado sugiriéndome que visite tu casa para ordenar tus documentos. Pensé que solo quería sacarme de la biblioteca para hacer uno de sus experimentos en la cocina. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, estoy más o menos libre esta tarde

—¿Lo estas?

—Bueno, tengo que hacer una o dos cosas pequeñas, pero nada que no pueda esperar hasta más tarde. Y una vez que empiece a trabajar no se cuanto tiempo voy a tener. Me encantaría ir y ayudarte con… lo que sea que necesites. Podemos hacer algo. Verdaderamente no te preste atención en las últimas semanas y quiero arreglar eso

—Bueno…—, Fluttershy pensó un momento, —Yo iba a hacer el censo de tejones con Applejack hoy, pero ella estaba ocupada. Se que por lo general no trabajas con animales, pero podrías ayudarme a organizar los registros

—¡Quedamos así, entonces! —, ella se levanto y asomo la cabeza por la cocina, —Spike, voy a ir a la cabaña de Fluttershy. Nos vemos más tarde

—¡Hasta luego, Twilight! ¿Quieres probar un poco de mi guiso de joyas?

—No, esta bien. Tal vez cuando regrese. ¡Adiós!—, ella desapareció, y un segundo después Spike escucho el golpe de la puerta detrás suyo.

—Ya era hora de que resolvieran esto

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash abandono su patrulla por los alrededores. Después de rodear el pueblo cuatro veces era bastante evidente que las CMC no estaban en ninguna parte. Ella no tuvo mucha suerte en el pueblo, ella voló de arriba a abajo por casi cada calle y no vio ni un solo pelo de esas potrancas. O a Pinkie o Rarity. ¿Dónde estaban todos los ponys?<p>

Una macha de color rosa le llamo la atención y descendió más cerca. Efectivamente, Pinkie estaba saltando alegremente por la calle principal, una caja sobresalía de sus alforjas. Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza. Pinkie va de compras, mientras tenemos una crisis inminente. —¡Hey, Pinkie! —, dijo mientras descendía hasta su nivel, —¿Encontraste a las CMC?

—¡Pues no! Pero encontré dulces. ¿Quieres un poco?

—¡No! —, Rainbow Dash se planto delante de Pinkie, —¡Se supone que tienes que estar buscando las Cutiemark Crusaders! ¿Qué estabas haciendo en…?—, leyó la etiqueta de la caja, —¿…la tienda de Bon Bon?

—Comprando chocolates, duh. Eso es lo único que vende

—Pero, ¿por qué estabas comprando chocolate cuando se suponía que tenías que hacer algo más?

—Bueno, pensé que, ya que a los potrillos les gusta el chocolate, podían estar ahí—, respondió Pinkie, —Y ya que estaba allí pensé en satisfacer mi estomago con caramelos

Rainbow Dash abrió la boca para gritar, pero no seria bueno llamar la atención. En lugar de eso, apretó los dientes. —¿Buscaste por algún otro sitio?

—¡Sip! Mire en la cafetería, en los restaurantes, en la tienda de bromas, la tienda de plumas y sillones, el puesto de frutas en el mercado, las frutillas son muy buenas por cierto, el puesto de verduras, la tienda de muffins, el…

—Esta bien, ya entendí—, interrumpió Rainbow Dash, —¿Hay algún lugar que no revisaste?

—Bueno, estaba a punto de ir a Sugarcube Corner para dejar mi chocolate

—¡Tienen que estar ahí, entonces! —, Rainbow Dash pisoteo para dar énfasis, —Yo busque prácticamente en todas partes

—¡Si, seguro que fueron allí para hacer un pastel para Fluttershy y Twilight!

—Um…—, Rainbow Dash pensó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, —Claro, puede ser. ¡Ahora vamos! —, ella se preparo para despegar, solo para encontrarse con Pinkie sentada encima de ella, —¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Es más rápido de esta manera

Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos. No había tiempo para discutir. —Esta bien—. Salto en el aire y se elevo hacia delante. Doblo la esquina y de inmediato aterrizo, a centímetros de Carousel Boutique. Rarity estaba frente a ella, dirigiendo a dos sementales que estaban ocupados sosteniendo una gran lamina de cristal.

—¡Si, si, así esta bien! —, dijo Rarity, —¡Se ve perfecto!

—¿Rarity, que henos estas haciendo? —, resoplo Rainbow Dash, —Tu eras la que más estaba preocupada por esto, ¿y ni siquiera saliste de la tienda? ¿Qué, solo nos enviaste a mi y Pinkie para hacer todo el trabajo o algo así?

—¡No, en absoluto! —, Rarity se dio la vuelta, —¡Es verdad que no salí de la boutique, pero es porque nuestro problema vino directamente hasta mi!

—¿De que estas hablando, Rarity? —, Pinkie entrecerró los ojos, —¿Quieres decir que Fluttershy de pronto apareció y te contó todo?

—No, no, no—, Rarity negó con la cabeza, —Apenas unos segundos después de que partieran, las CMC aparecieron en mi puerta. Yo tuve una pequeña discusión con ellas y las convencí de que no siguieran adelante con su plan

—Que alivio—, dijo Rainbow Dash, —¿Ahora sabes si estaban en lo cierto acerca de Fluttershy?

—Puedo afirmar que mal interpretaron completamente la situación. Fluttershy posiblemente hablo con Apple Bloom, pero decir que ella esta enamorada de Twilight seria un error, aunque tendría que hablar con Fluttershy para estar ciento por ciento segura

—¿Así que no hay un triangulo amoroso? —, pregunto Pinkie.

—Parece ser que no—, rió Rarity, —Es difícil creer que las cosas hayan llegado tan lejos como para que trataran de convencerme para participar en su plan. Trataron de decirme que Rainbow Dash…—, uno de los ponys que movía el cristal se aclaro la garganta. Rarity miro hacia atrás para ver que la ventana estaba puesta en su lugar completamente intacta, —Cariño—, dijo, —Puedes darle la cuenta a ella—, señalo a Rainbow Dash.

—¿¡Que?! ¿Por qué yo?

—¡Tu fuiste la que se estrello en la ventana! ¡Si te hubieras tomado un segundo para pensar antes de volar por aquí no habrías roto nada! O si solo hubieras usado la puerta—, Rarity frunció el ceño, —No te preocupes tanto, mi seguro contra pegasos cubrirá la mayor parte. Aunque debo señalar que tu mera presencia en el pueblo elevo mis…

—Bien—, se quejo.

—¿No vas a decirnos? —, pregunto Pinkie.

—¿Decir que? —, dijo Rarity.

—¿Qué planearon las Cutiemark Crusaders? ¡Probablemente algo súper loco!

Rarity rió. —No tienes idea. ¿Por qué no entran a la Boutique? Les contare todo

* * *

><p>—¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Por los corrales! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?— Applejack golpeo con sus cascos uno de los árboles mientras refunfuñaba para ella misma. —¿Por qué henos Twilight tuvo que hacer nuestra primera cita en un lugar tan elegante? Nunca voy a ser capaz de superar eso. Tal ves debería preguntarle a Rarity… si hay un pony que sabe donde hacer una buena cita, es ella—, suspiro cuando las manzanas cayeron en las cestas. —Por otra parte, ella probablemente me recomiende otro lugar elegante y caro de nuevo y no creo que a Twilight realmente le agrade eso. Tal vez le guste más que a mi, pero eso no significa que quiera volver a hacerlo—, ella miro a su alrededor para comprobar si ya había cosechado todos los árboles, suspiro de satisfacción y se coloco el arnés. —Por supuesto, si la llevo a algún lugar barato parecerá que no me importa. No puedo hacerle eso a Twilight. Ella se merece algo mejor<p>

El carro crujió cuando ella empezó a remolcarlo hacia el granero. —Tengo que pensarlo muy bien. Solo tengo que pensar en algo que nos guste hacer. A Twilight no le va importar mientras lo pasemos bien. La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?

—¡Exacto!—, dijo una voz detrás de ella.

—¡Gah!—, Applejack casi tira el arnés al suelo. Ella miro hacia atrás para ver a Cheerilee caminando al lado de ella. —¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Oh, Big Macintosh acaba de darme un recorrido por el huerto. Dice que es muy lindo en esta época del año

—Claro que lo es—, asintió Applejack, —El clima es especialmente agradable y…—, ella entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hermano, que seguía a Cheerilee. —Espera un segundo. ¿Es por eso que querías que te reemplazara hoy? ¿Por qué querías llevar a Cheerilee a almorzar?

Big Mac no dijo nada, aunque el enrojecimiento de su cara se profundizo.

—Ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo. Aun así te ayudare. Celestia sabe que debes encargarte de la granja más a menudo—. Él miro al suelo y se puso detrás de la carreta, fuera de la línea de visión de Applejack. Cheerilee rió. Applejack negó con la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los dos ahora? Tratar de conseguir que Big Mac me de información es como tratar de sacarle un diamante a Rarity

—Bueno, después del incidente del Día de los Corazones y los Cascos, decidimos ir a almorzar. Ya sabes, solo para molestar a tu hermana y sus amigas un poco. Como resultado, nos divertimos mucho. Acordamos almorzar juntos de nuevo el próximo mes, y bueno, lo hemos estado haciendo desde entonces

—Increíble… ¿eso significa que son…? eh…

Cheerilee sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir Applejack. —No, no es tan serio—, ella movió una ceja, —Todavía no, al menos. Twilight tuvo la suerte de que tu no te tomas las cosas tan despacio como tu hermano

—No lo se, a veces pienso que las cosas podrían haber ido un poco más lento

—¿En serio? ¿Paso algo entre tu y Twilight?

—Nah, todavía estoy algo perdida con todo este asunto de parejas, y yo no sé realmente que henos estoy haciendo. Quiero decir, la cita de la semana pasada fue genial y todo, pero la baya esta tan alta que no se que hacer para superarla

—Eh, simplemente dale un buen momento—, Cheerilee se encogió de hombros, —No importa lo que hagas, siempre y cuando lo disfruten

—Si, entiendo, pero no quiero que piense que soy una tacaña. Ella ha invertido mucho en esta relación, y no es justo que yo no lo haga

—Bueno, no soy una experta en el romance, pero yo creo que disfrutar de la cita es mucho más importante que la cantidad que gastes en ella—, ella se acerco más, —Entre nosotras, fui a una gran cantidad de citas en mi juventud. El que recuerdo con más cariño fue un pegaso que conocí mientras estaba haciendo el semestre en Canterlot. Él era un poco torpe, pero sabia como entretenerme. Unos días antes de que yo volviera a Ponyville, me pregunto si quería volar con él. Me subí a su espalda y despegamos. Le costo un poco, pero fue lo más divertido que he hecho hasta ahora. No conoces lo que es vivir hasta que ves a Canterlot desde el aire

—Es muy dulce, volar por Canterlot suena muy divertido, pero por si no lo notaste, no tengo alas

Cheerilee rió. —Ya lo sé. No era volar lo divertido. Él no estaba tratando de impresionarme. Él me llevo a volar porque pensaba que me gustaba, y me encanto. No fue como otras veces en que los sementales trataban de conseguir mi aceptación arrastrándome a restaurantes lujosos o a los show de los Wonderbolts, o cosas por el estilo. No quiero decir que no fue toda una experiencia ver a los Wonderbolts

—Tuviste muchos sementales tropezándose para llegar hasta ti, ¿verdad?

—No, no, no era tan popular—, dijo Cheerilee sonrojándose, —Había un par de ponys tratando de llamar mi atención, pero ellos estaban locos por mi. Supongo que los ponys de Canterlot son un poco más propensos a hacer alarde de su riqueza—, ella bajo la voz, —A decir verdad, esa es una de las razones por la que me gusta estar con tu hermano. Realmente nunca pone ningún pretensión

—¿Así que debería pensar en algo que le guste a Twilight, y simplemente ignorar cuanto podría costar?

—Puede que no conozca tanto a Twilight como tu, pero no creo que ella se preocupe por eso

—Eso es lo que todos dicen—, Applejack se rió sin alegría, —Supongo que realmente debería escucharte

—Sip—, dijo la voz de Big Macintosh desde detrás de la carreta.

Applejack miro la puesta de sol. — Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir un plan…

* * *

><p>—¡…Veintisiete! —, Twilight marco la casilla final de la lista de los tejones. —¡Ya están todos!<p>

—Bien—, dijo Fluttershy. Se volvió a la familia de tejones y asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias por su tiempo. Pueden volver a su madriguera

—¿Y ahora que? —, pregunto Twilight mientras observaba a los tejones volver a casa. —¿Reportamos al alcalde lo que encontramos o que?

—Bueno, primero tengo que examinar la forma en que la población cambio desde el año pasado así sabremos cuantos recursos deben usar

—Ya veo. Supongo que es por eso que es tan importante hacer estas encuestas cada año

Fluttershy asintió. —Si. Entonces tenemos que identificar todas las familias de tejones en o cerca de Ponyville y compararlas con los planos de las construcciones para asegurarnos de que no interfieran entre si. No queremos que un pony construya sobre una madriguera y que cause un problema. Afortunadamente, no hay excavaciones en el pueblo desde…

—¡Cuidado! —, Twilight salto hacia delante, tirando a Fluttershy en la guarida de los tejones y abriendo camino a un artilugio desvencijado que rodaba hacia ellas. Un carro pasó al lado, moviéndose tan rápido como un pedazo de basura que no tiene ningún derecho a moverse. Se estrello contra un costado y se despedazo en un montón de astillas. Una rueda rodó y se detuvo en los cascos de Twilight.

—Ugghhh…—, Apple Bloom saco su cabeza de entre los escombros, —Creo que tratar de obtener nuestras cutie mark como conductores de carros de carreras no fue una buena idea

—¡Se los dije!—, dijo la voz de Sweetie Belle en algún lugar dentro de carro en ruinas. —¿Por qué aceleraste tanto, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo salio de los escombros. —¡No fue mi culpa! Tuve que ir más rápido para pasar esa colina. Luego en el camino de vuelta los frenos se rompieron

—¿Están bien, niñas?—, Fluttershy se levanto de un salto, mandando a volar a Twilight. Ella se acerco a las tres potrancas y comenzó a examinarlas en busca de alguna lesión.

—Estamos bien—, gruño Apple Bloom, —Tal vez deberíamos haber usado más pegamento

—O usar una caja más fuerte para construir la parte de afuera del carro—, dijo Sweetie Belle entre las ruinas. Tomo unas de las placas que habían sobrevivido al accidente. Se desintegro al tocarla.

—O tal vez las tres deberían haber planeado esto con más tiempo—, dijo Twilight mientras observaba a las Cutiemark Crusaders inspeccionar los daños. —Es imposible que esa cosa aguante el peso de las tres. Si hubieran venido a mi antes podría haberles dado algunos libros sobre como construir algo más duradero

—Estábamos en una carrera contrarreloj—, respondió Scootaloo, —Pasamos la mayor parte del día trabajando en nuestro plan para hacer que Rarity…

Apple Bloom metió una pata en la boca de Scootaloo, —Uh… nos de un poco de… pintura. Para el carro

—En serio—, dijo Twilight. No era una pregunta. Hacia tiempo que había aprendido a ser muy escéptica cuando las CMC reclamaban algo. Miro a Fluttershy, cuya expresión también era incrédula.

—¡Sip!—, asintió Sweetie Belle vigorosamente.

—Niñas…—, Fluttershy se aclaro la garganta, —¿Qué sucedió realmente?

Apple Bloom cavo la tierra con una pata. —Um, ¿te acuerdas de las cosas que hablamos hoy?

—Si, yo estuve hablando con Twilight de eso no hace mucho tiempo

—Bueno, resulta que… que lo mal entendimos un poco. Pensamos que…eh… ¡que estabas enamorada de Twilight! ¡Esta todo bien, sin embargo! Rarity nos explico lo que estaba pasando

—Oh—, Fluttershy se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza lo suficiente para que el pelo le cayera sobre la cara. —¿No le dijeron a ningún otro pony, ¿verdad?

—Yo…uh…—, Scootaloo se rasco la cabeza, —Yo tal vez le dije algo a Rainbow Dash

—B-bien—, murmuro Fluttershy

—Deberían saber, que no pueden andar diciendo cosas como eso—, dijo Twilight con una voz severa, —Especialmente cuando no entienden la situación

—Si, si, lo sabemos—, dijo Sweetie Belle, "Mi hermana ya nos dio un sermón sobre eso. Prometemos no volver a tratar de obtener cutiemarks románticas

Apple Bloom bajo la cabeza, —Lo siento. No deberíamos haberle dicho nada a nadie

—Esta…esta bien—, suspiro Fluttershy, —Eso si, no hagan nada como eso otra vez—, señalo el carro roto, —Y limpien eso antes de irse

—¡Claro que si!—, dijo Scootaloo, —Muy bien, vamos a sacar todo esto de aquí. Y probablemente deberíamos llevar de vuelta estas ruedas al establo antes de que Applejack se de cuenta

Las potrancas se ocuparon de los restos del accidente, y Twilight y Fluttershy retomaron su camino.

—Así que, ¿crees que Rainbow Dash le contó a otro pony?—, Fluttershy trago saliva, —Tenia la esperanza de resolver todo sin que nadie lo sepa, y si piensan que siento eso…

—¿Realmente le dijiste a Apple Bloom todo lo que me dijiste?

—Bueno, no. Solo le dije que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Supongo que ella fue por el camino equivocado. Me pregunto que piensa Rainbow Dash. ¿Y si ella se lo dice a alguien mas?

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso—, dijo Twilight, —Incluso si lo hace, estoy segura que se darían cuenta de las Crusaders están exagerando. Incluso si el rumor se expande, estoy segura de que van a ser cuidadosos. Ellos no pueden extender ese tipo de cosas sin hablar contigo primero. Y eso suponiendo si van a creer tal cosa

—¿De verdad crees que no debo preocuparme?

—Por supuesto. No son tontos, después de todo

* * *

><p><em>Mis condolencias a los que querían un triangulo amoroso entre Applejack, Twilight y Fluttershy. Estas CMC son un huracan...gracias a Celestia que Rarity estaba allí. Pues bien, Bon Bon al parecer no confía mucho en Twilight y Applejack tiene una idea para la próxima cita. ¿Que sera? Lo veremos próximamente. ¡Saludos :D!<em>


	14. Chapter 14: Amor dulce, yo no voy

¡_Buenos dias/noches! Despues de los caps anteriores tan problematicos, podemos tomarnos un descanso con este cap. Anteriormente, se resolvio el malentendido con Fluttershy y Twilight acepto trabajar con Bon Bon para pagar los regalos de Applejack. ¿Le ira bien en su nuevo empleo?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Amor Dulce, yo no voy…<strong>

"Ugh, tengo mucho que pensar. No solo tengo que saber como mi nuevo trabajo va a afectar mi horario, también tengo que tener cuidado de no descuidar a ninguna de mis amigas. Y a Applejack, por supuesto. Eso es lo peor que podría hacer. Finalmente estamos empezando a acomodar las cosas. No puedo dejar que todo se desmorone ahora."

* * *

><p>Spike se revolvió en sus sueños. El estofado de piedras preciosas resulto ser demasiado bueno. Incluso después de pasar toda la noche digiriéndolo, su estomago todavía estaba lleno. Giro la cabeza en la dirección equivocada, y observo una imagen del sol de la mañana. Él gimió y giro en la dirección contraria, las piedras preciosas daban vueltas en sus entrañas. Se sentía muy pesado, como era de esperar después de comer una olla completa más grande que su cabeza llena de gemas. Suspiro. El malestar era una excusa perfecta para no salir de la cama. Enterró la cabeza en su manta, dispuesto a dormir.<p>

—¡Spike, hora de levantarse!—, Twilight toco sus espinas. Él respondió enterrándose más en la manta. Ella empezó a sacudirlo. —¡Vamos, Spike! ¡Levántate! ¡Te necesito para algo!

—Mrnh—, gruño mientras se sentaba, —¿Qué es? ¿No podrías esperar hasta más tarde?

—No es tan temprano, Spike—, ella se echo a reír, —Necesito que envíes esta carta—, ella le mostró un pergamino desenrollado. —Iba a enviarlo anoche, pero después de salir con Fluttershy no tuve tiempo para escribir. Cuando logre hacerlo ya estabas durmiendo

—¿Y no podrías esperar una hora más? —, Spike gruño mientras saltaba de la cama, —No te olvidaste de enviar un informe, ¿verdad?

—Nop. Es algo muy importante que tengo que enviar a la Princesa Celestia. Pero antes de enviarlo, quiero que lo leas. Se trata de ti, después de todo

—¿De mi?

—Si. ¿Recuerdas que estaba preocupada por nuestro presupuesto?

—Si…

—Bueno, creo que encontré una manera de arreglarlo, pero necesito tu aprobación

—¿Mi aprobación? —, él la miro como si le hubieran salido alas de repente, —¿Para que necesitas mi aprobación?

—Léela—, ella le tendió la carta, —Sé que probablemente debería explicártelo, pero me pase como dos horas tratando de averiguar la manera correcta para decirlo todo, y esta carta lo resume todo mucho mejor que yo

—Bueno, bueno, dame la carta—, sus años de servicio como ayudante de Twilight habían deteriorado su capacidad para escribir ella misma de forma comprensible. Él entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a leer, —Querida Princesa Celestia, estoy muy feliz de informarle que Applejack y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita a principios de esta semana. Rarity sugirió que fuéramos a…

—Puedes saltarte esa parte—, dijo Twilight con una sonrisa incomoda, —Solo dice cómo fue todo, ya sabes

—Esta bien, entonces…—, sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo saltando unos pocos párrafos, —Veamos… Sin embargo, aunque nuestra cita fue un éxito rotundo, he aprendido por las malas que hay más en una relación romántica que solo hacer feliz a tu Pony Muy Especial. Tienes que asegurarte de no descuidar a tus otras amistades—, Spike levanto la cabeza, —¿Te refieres a Fluttershy, no?

—Puedes pasar eso también. Ve a la parte de la biblioteca. Es en los últimos párrafos

Spike rodó los ojos, estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerlos abiertos. —Okay…eh…aprendí también…bla bla bla… estar en una relación también se traduce en cargar con tus finanzas y tiempo…bien…—, sus ojos de repente se abrieron de golpe y luego sus pupilas fueron de un lado a otro, volviendo a leer la misma línea para asegurarse si había leído bien, —A la luz de las exigencias adicionales que esta relación conlleva, creo que seria prudente renunciar a mis responsabilidades como bibliotecaria de Ponyville, y traspasar ese cargo a…—, Spike miro a Twilight a los ojos. —¿A mi?

Twilight asintió.

—¿Quieres que me haga cargo de la biblioteca? Yo… uh…wow…. No se que decir. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad crees que puedo hacerlo?

—Bueno, estuviste cuidando, básicamente, toda la biblioteca estas últimas semanas de todos modos. Estoy segura de que puedes manejarlo. Además, no es que voy a irme de la biblioteca. Voy a estar aquí por si necesitas ayuda. Por supuesto, tendrás que hacer algunos ajustes. Si quieres aceptar el trabajo, vas a recibir un salario, pero evidentemente, eso significa que tendrás que empezar a pagar tu propia comida y yo no voy a tener que prestarte dinero tampoco. También vas a tener usar ese dinero para comprar suministros. Voy a ayudarte con eso, por supuesto, pero parte de la razón por la que quiero hacer esto es porque voy a ser capaz de ganar unos cuantos bits adicionales al trabajar en la tienda de Bon Bon. Puede que no este tanto contigo como de costumbre

—Bien…—, Spike se quedo mirando la carta, tratando de procesar la información, —Yo…supongo que podría intentarlo…

—No tienes que responder de inmediato—, Twilight le dio una palmada en la cabeza, —Es un gran paso para ti, deberías pensarlo bien antes de decidir si hacerlo o no. Si no quieres hacerlo, esta bien. Voy a tratar de encontrar el tiempo

—Pero pensé que tenias prisa…

—La única razón por la que estaba apurada es porque quería que tuvieras tiempo para pensarlo, eso es todo. Hazme saber lo que quieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, —Esta bien. Me pondré en contacto contigo tan pronto como pueda. Es que…yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de manejar la biblioteca solo…

—Bueno, si sirve de algo, creo que puedes hacerlo—, Twilight rodeo a Spike con su pata delantera, —Has estado haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora, y no creo que tengas alguna razón para no hacerlo

Sus orejas se levantaron cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser?

Ella bajo rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a Spike con la carta. Sus garras temblaban mientras enrollaba el pergamino. La biblioteca de repente se sentía más grande…

* * *

><p>Applejack estaba enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca, preguntándose si debía llamar de nuevo. ¿Y si había despertado a Twilight? Probablemente no, no era tan temprano. Por otra parte, tal vez era temprano para Twilight. Applejack tenía una rutina de campo, después de todo. Comenzar el día con el sol y todo eso. La mayoría de los ponys no estaban acostumbrados a levantarse temprano, pero eso no importaba realmente ya que ella no solía dejar la granja después del mediodía. Hablando de eso, las calles están bastante vacías en comparación cuando ella va a al pueblo. "Tal vez debería volver mas tarde y esperar a que Twilight este dormida a pesar de los golpes…"<p>

—¡Buenos días, Applejack!

Se paralizo por un momento cuando Twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla, —B-Buenos días, Twilight. No te desperté, ¿verdad?

—No, ya estaba despierta. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Por lo general no te veo por el pueblo a estas horas. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer en la granja?

—Um, si. Si, creo. Casi siempre. Big Macintosh esta cubriéndome hoy—, Applejack parpadeo un par de veces mientras trataba de recordar porque estaba allí. —Quería hablar contigo. Bueno, más bien quiero preguntarte algo

—Esta bien, ¿qué es?

—Bueno, estuviste haciendo muchas cosas para mí toda la semana, me trajiste regalos y todo eso, y pensé que ya es hora de que yo haga algo por ti. Así que pensé, uh, invitarte a una cita. Es mañana por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, si tienes otra cosa que hacer pude ser en otro momento

—Esta bien—, Twilight comenzó a asentir, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando recordó algo, —A pesar que debería consultar primero con Bon Bon

—¿Bon Bon? —, pregunto Applejack, confundida, —¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

—Oh, bien, supongo que olvide decírtelo—, Twilight se aclaro la garganta, —Voy a empezar a trabajar en la tienda de Bon Bon para conseguir un poco de dinero extra. Ya sabes, para poder mantenerme al día con los ramos de flores y todo

—Ah, no tienes que hacer eso—, Applejack trato de sonar avergonzada, —No tienes que tomarte tantos problemas. No hay necesidad de que me compres regalos todos los días solo porque estamos juntas ahora

—No hay ningún problema en absoluto—, Twilight agito su casco, como descartando la preocupación de Applejack, —¡Te doy cosas porque quiero!

—Bueno, gracias—, Applejack sonrió. Ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, —¿Qué crees que diga Bon Bon? Ella siempre me pareció algo…seria

—Voy a tener que preguntarle. Empiezo a trabajar en…—, Twilight miro el reloj de la torre, —…alrededor de media hora. En el peor de los casos, tendremos que hacerlo en un día diferente. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Un poco de picardía se mostró en la sonrisa de Applejack. —Es una sorpresa

—Bueno, estoy segura de que será genial—, dijo Twilight, ligeramente sorprendida por la repentina sonrisa de Applejack. —¿Dónde exactamente debo encontrarte?

—Estaba pensando en ir a buscarte mañana a la noche, si te parece bien

—Por supuesto, te haré saber si surge algún problema

—¡Genial! —, Applejack asintió, —Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero debería dejarte trabajar en paz. Y tengo cosas que hacer en la granja, así que tengo que irme. Voy a tratar de pasar por aquí más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?—, ella se inclino hacia delante y beso en la mejilla a Twilight. —Adiós, Twilight

—Adiós, Applejack

Se quedaron quietas un momento, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces Applejack se dio media vuelta y se alejo trotando por la calle. Twilight se quedo inmóvil por un rato, y luego entro en la biblioteca. Solo entonces se toco la mejilla donde Applejack la había besado.

* * *

><p>Bon Bon bostezo y se ajusto la redecilla mientras entraba en la cocina. Lyra no sabía lo afortunada que era. Ningún pony podía dormir hasta tan tarde como ella. Y ningún pony que pudiera dormir hasta tan tarde tenía una compañera que era lo suficientemente amable como para deslizarse fuera de la cama sin despertarla. Lyra no podía apreciar todo el esfuerzo que debía hacer todas las mañanas, especialmente cuando estaba enredada en las sabanas. Bon Bon incluso renunciaba al acostumbrado beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a la tienda si eso significaba dejar dormir a Lyra. Además, si Lyra no dormía metería su cabeza en la cocina y arruinaría el delicado orden de los chocolates de Bon Bon.<p>

Ahora, cuando ella se quedaba en la entrada principal, practicando con su arpa… eso era diferente. No importaba lo que Lyra tocara, si practicaba movimientos sencillos o complejos, si simplemente afinaba las cuerdas, cualquier sonido que tocara su arpa se convertía en una hermosa canción. Acomodar los chocolates en sus cajas se convertía en un baile. La música era una ayuda mayor que cualquier asistente.

Bon Bon suspiro, y rezo para que los esfuerzos de Twilight no ahogaran el sonido del arpa.

* * *

><p>—¿Dijeron que necesitaba un vestido nuevo?—, pregunto Fluttershy.<p>

Rarity asintió. —Y luego tuvieron el descaro de afirmar que la razón por la que necesitabas un vestido es porque tenías una cita

—¿¡Una cita?! —, Fluttershy se quedo sin aliento. Si Rarity no le hubiera asegurado que los rumores no se habían esparcido, estaría más que preocupada.

—Oh, ¡y eso no es nada! —, Rainbow Dash giro en el aire antes de aterrizar junto a Fluttershy. —¡Todavía no te dijo la mejor parte!

—Si—, continuo Rarity, ligeramente irritada por la interrupción de Rainbow, —Ellas dijeron que tenias una cita con…

—¡Espera!—, interrumpió Rainbow, —Déjala que adivine primero. Tengo curiosidad

—Yo…—, Fluttershy no tenia idea, y trato de pensar un nombre que no la avergonzara, —¿Big Mac?

—¡No! —, Rainbow negó con la cabeza, —¿Por qué pensaste en él? —, ella entrecerró los ojos y le dio un codazo a Fluttershy. —¿No tendrás los ojos puesto en Big Mac, verdad?

—¡No, en absoluto!—, Fluttershy se aparto de Rainbow Dash, —Solo lo pensé porque la ultima vez que las Crusaders intentaron enamorar a dos ponys lo llamaron a él. Big Macintosh es agradable, pero es un poco difícil conversar con él

—¿Ves? —, dijo Rarity, —Fluttershy sabe como hacer una suposición razonable en lugar de simplemente saltar a la conclusión más extrema

Rainbow Dash se volvió hacia Rarity, volando encima de ella. —Hey, yo te lo dije antes de hacer algo, ¿no? No fui y trate de resolverlo todo yo sola

—Eso es cierto, pero si te hubieras tomados unos segundos para reflexionar, probablemente no tenias necesidad de hacerlo

—Si, si—, Rainbow Dash se volvió hacia Fluttershy, tratando de apartar de atención de si misma, —¡Adivina!

—Um… ¿Cheerilee?

—Y soy yo la que no piensa bien antes de hablar—, dijo Rainbow Dash con un suspiro.

—Por el amor de Celestia, Rainbow Dash, deja de molestarla—, Rarity levito una cinta con su magia. Envolvió las alas de Dash y esta cayo en picada al suelo. Volvió su atención a la otra pegaso. —Apple Bloom trato de decirme, improvisando completamente, que tu tenias una cita con Rainbow Dash

—¿Rainbow Dash? —, Fluttershy se quedo sin aliento de nuevo.

—Lo se, ¿no es una locura? —, Rainbow Dash se rió mientras desenredaba sus alas, "Quiero decir, ¿te imaginas? Eso seria una tontería"

—¡Rainbow!—, Rarity la fulmino con la mirada y señalo con la cabeza a Fluttershy. —Ella esta aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que realmente estaría interesada de esa manera por un pony como yo? Se volvería loca. Estoy segura de que si alguna vez quiere tener una cita con alguien no voy a ser yo—, Rainbow Dash se dio una palmaditas en el pecho para enfatizar, —No estoy diciendo que sea extraño que tenga una cita con ella. Digo, ¡es una de las ponys más lindas del pueblo e incluso fue modelo por un tiempo! Me sorprende que no reciba más atención. Cualquier pony querría salir con ella. ¡Tendría suerte si voy a una cita con ella!

Rarity resoplo y se mordió el labio para ahogar la risa.

—Er, no es que quiero tener una cita con ella. Bueno, quiero decir, yo no, ósea, no me opongo totalmente a la idea, ni nada. Ella es solo…citable. Tú podrías ir a una cita con ella, incluso si no estuvieras interesada… bueno…de esa forma. Porque yo no lo estoy. Quiero decir, es una buena amiga, pero…eh…—, Rainbow Dash miro a sus amigas. Rarity luchaba por no llorar de risa, y Fluttershy estaba tan sonrojada que su cabeza parecía un tomate. —¡Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir!

Fluttershy tosió, e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que Rainbow Dash estaba en la habitación. —Así que, Rarity. ¿qué paso después?

—Bueno, resumiendo, pusieron la excusa del vestido para que yo vaya a hablar contigo. Creyeron que estabas enamorada de Twilight, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podían hacer es emparejarte con otro pony. Siendo inconcientes de que los flechazos generalmente involucran sentimientos románticos, decidieron que yo seria adecuada para su plan

—¿Trataron de que estemos enamoradas?

—Pretendían que pareciera así. Creo que su razonamiento era que, puesto que somos buenas amigas, seria fácil transferir tu afecto por ella a mi—, suspiro, —Si solo las cosas fueran tan simples como ellas creen que son

—Si—, Fluttershy compartió el suspiro, —Ojala que estas cosas no fueran tan complicadas

—Eh, solo son complicadas cuando uno hace que sea así—, dijo Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Twilight estaba parada firmemente en la tienda de Bon Bon. Se pregunto si Shining Armor se sintió así en su primer día en el campo de entrenamiento. Probablemente no. Él ya estaba preparado.<p>

Bon Bon caminaba lenta y deliberadamente delante de Twilight, que no estaba segura si debía mirar hacia delante como un recluta o, si la situación era bastante informal, mover la cabeza. Ella decidió no arriesgarse. Nunca había iniciado un nuevo trabajo, pero sin duda seria mejor comportarse muy seriamente. Podía sentir la mirada de Bon Bon.

—Bueno, llegaste justo a tiempo—, dijo Bon Bon. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero Twilight no pudo verlo.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ser puntual

—Bueno—, dijo Bon Bon rotundamente, —Espero que puedas mantener el ritmo

—Tengo la intención

—Bueno, si tienes la intención de trabajar aquí, espero que sigas las reglas

Twilight asintió con convicción, —Por supuesto

Bon Bon se aclaro la garganta. Twilight aprovecho la oportunidad para mirarla.

—La primera y más importante regla—, comenzó Bon Bon, —Es que escuches y sigas mis instrucciones. Si alguna vez no estas segura de algo, tienes que preguntar antes de hacerlo. Esta es mi tienda, y yo tengo la última palabra

Twilight continúo asintiendo. Tenia un fuerte impulso de añadir un "Si, señora", pero se contuvo. Bon Bon era demasiado joven para eso.

—La segunda regla es: no debes entrar en la cocina, bajo ninguna circunstancia, al menos que te de permiso

—¿Cualquier circunstancia? —, pregunto Twilight, vacilante.

—Bueno, si hay un incendio y el resto de la tienda esta en peligro de incendiarse también, tienes permiso para apagar el fuego. Pero solo en circunstancias extremas. Durante la operación del día a día de la tienda, no puedes entrar. Desde que abrí la tienda, solo he permitido a cuatro ponys ir a la cocina. Yo misma, Lyra, el inspector de salud…—, una pregunta obvia floto en el aire. Twilight resistió la tentación de hacerla. Bon Bon la respondió de todos modos, —El cuarto pony es la razón por la que no permito que ningún otro pony entre a la cocina

—No meterme en la cocina, lo tengo

—La siguiente regla", continuo Bon Bon, —Es que cada vez que alguien entre en la tienda, debes recibirlo de la manera m►0s alegre posible. Así—, ella sonrió ampliamente y su voz se convirtió en un trino, —¡Bienvenido a la Tienda de Chocolates de Ponyville! —, la sonrisa se desvaneció, —Ahora inténtalo

Twilight se aclaro la garganta, —¡Bienvenido a la Tienda de Chocolates de Ponyville!

—Hmmm…—, Bon Bon entrecerró los ojos, —No esta mal, no esta nada mal. Eso será suficiente. Ahora bien, ya que apenas estas comenzando a trabajar hoy, vamos a empezar con los deberes más sencillos—, ella camino hacia la puerta de detrás del mostrador y la abrió, revelando una escoba y un cubo. —La primera tarea consiste en mantener la tienda limpia. Estoy segura de que no vas a tener ninguna dificultad en absoluto para barrer y trapear

—Ningún problema—, Twilight intento sonar entusiasmada.

—Bueno. Entonces puedes limpiar las mesas y las ventanas—, dijo Bon Bon, —Si todo va bien tal vez tengas la oportunidad de trabajar con el registro mientras estoy en la cocina

—¿En serio?—, las orejas de Twilight se levantaron.

—Bueno, no vamos a adelantarnos. Por hoy, si algún pony vine a comprar, simplemente llámame. Normalmente, me gusta tomar los pedidos, pero una de tus amigas vino aquí ayer y se comió todos mis chocolates con maní. Ahora bien, si tienes alguna duda, llama a la puerta de la cocina y pregúntame. Pero no entres

—Esta bien—, dijo Twilight mientras observaba a Bon Bon traspasar la puerta de la cocina… —¿Bon Bon?

Ella miro por encima de su hombro, —¿Si?

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí

—De nada—, Bon Bon sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero verdadera. —Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta

Twilight respiro hondo. —No lo haré

* * *

><p>Applejack llego a la puerta principal de Sugarcube Corner, deseando que Pinkie no estuviera detrás del mostrador. No había nada malo con Pinkie, pero hoy estaba ocupada, y Applejack no tenia el tiempo o la paciencia para soportar sus inevitables preguntas. El Sr. y la Sra. Cake no presentaban ningún problema. Incluso podrían tener algunos consejos útiles.<p>

Cuando abrió la puerta espero a que una explosión musical la golpeara en la cara. Ella dio un paso adentro y suspiro de alivio. Pinkie estaba allí, pero estaba sentada manteniendo a los gemelos Cake ocupados tocando una docena de instrumentos de forma simultánea. La Sra. Cake estaba detrás del mostrador, con una bandeja de cupcakes. Applejack pasó rápidamente por la habitación, tratando de no llamar la atención de Pinkie.

—Buenos días, Applejack—, dijo la Sra. Cake, por suerte no lo suficientemente alto como para que Pinkie la escuchara.

—Buenos días, Sra. Cake—, respondió Applejack, —¿Cómo estas?

—Bastante bien. Los gemelos estaban molestando un poco, pero Pinkie ha estado haciendo un trabajo admirable cuidándolos. Parecen disfrutar su… su gusto musical único—, puso el ultimo cupcake en la bandeja, —¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que no ibas a entregar mi pedido hasta mañana

—No estoy aquí para entregar algo, en realidad. Quiero hacer una orden que pueda recoger cuando venga a dejar tus manzanas. Necesito una docena de cupcakes

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué te tipo de cupcakes te gustarían y que decoración quieres?

—Bueno, yo…eh…—, Applejack bajo la voz, a pesar de que Pinkie probablemente no podía oírla, —¿Qué sabor le gusta a Twilight?

—¡Oooohhh!—, la boca de la Sra. Cake se curvo en una sonrisa traviesa, —Crema de vainilla, entonces. ¿Y la decoración?

—Um, no se, ahora que lo pienso. Tal vez algunos libros o algo así. Ugh, debía haberlo pensado antes de venir—, suspiro, —¿Se te ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué no ponemos tu cutiemark? Suponiendo que son para una cita, claro

—Si, creo que va a funcionar. Vamos a salir mañana y quiero hacer algo especial

—¡Bueno, me asegurare de hacer un buen trabajo entonces! —, dijo la Sra. Cake.

—Gracias. Voy a recogerlos cuando traiga tu pedido de manzanas mañana—, apoyo sus cascos en el mostrador por un momento. —Uh, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo?

—Claro, querida

—Es un poco personal, sin embargo

—Bueno, no sabré si responderte hasta que preguntes, así que ¡adelante!

—Bueno…me preguntaba cómo se conocieron tú y el Sr. Cake. ¿Qué hicieron cuando se conocieron por primera vez?

La Sra. Cake asintió a sabiendas. —Has estado pensando mucho últimamente, ¿no es así?

—Si

—Bueno, nos conocimos en un concurso de pastelería. Nuestra primera conversación fue una discusión sobre quien se llevaría el premio. No era un buen argumento, por supuesto. Las zanahorias eran bastante populares en aquellos días, y era evidente de que los dos sabíamos cómo movernos en la cocina

—¿En serio? ¿Quién gano?

—Ambos. Él gano el concurso de pasteles, y yo gane el concurso de cupcakes. Después nos felicitamos y el resto es historia

—¿Así que fue más o menos amor a primera vista? Ojala fuera tan fácil para mi. Me encanta estar con Twilight, pero no tenemos muchas cosas en común. Tienen mucha suerte

—Bueno, cada pony es diferente, supongo—, dijo la Sra. Cake, —No todas las parejas se encuentran en un terreno común. Estoy segura de que serás capaz de hacer que funcione

—Espero que esta cita me ayude. Va a ser bueno tener algo de tiempo para hablar cuando no tengo otras cosas en mente. Gracias por todo. Te veré mañana

—¡Adiós, Applejack!

Applejack asintió, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con su nariz a pocos centímetros de la de Pinkie Pie.

—¡Whoa! —, ella tropezó y choco contra el mostrador, —Pinkie, ¿porque siempre tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas?

—¿Así que vas a tener otra cita con Twilight? ¿A dónde van? ¿Otro restaurante de lujo? ¿Un rodeo? ¿Una convención de Daring Do? ¿Un carnaval?

—¡No, no, ni en sueños, y además no hay ningún carnaval por aquí!—, Applejack negó con la cabeza, —¿Por qué quieres saberlo de todos modos? ¿Qué, vas a esconderte en un arbusto para vernos?

—Un arbusto, ¿eh? Hmmm…no es una mala idea

—Pinkie

—¡Tengo curiosidad!—, Pinkie puso sus cascos delanteros en sus caderas, —¡Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estas planeando algo divertido!

—Creo que tengo algo que podríamos disfrutar. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir

—¿Ordenaste un pastel?—, pregunto Pinkie.

—¡Ya te dije que no voy a decir nada más!—, ella gimió, —Pero no, no ordene un pastel. Solo algunos cupcakes. No le digas a Twilight

—¡Bueno, tienes que llevarle algo genial! ¡Ooh! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!—, Pinkie comenzó a saltar, —¡Podrías alquilar un castillo inflable!

—¡No voy a rentar un castillo inflable!—, ella puso un casco sobre la cabeza de Pinkie para detener sus saltos, —Twilight no es una potrilla. Además, quiero alejarme un poco de los lugares elegantes. No tenemos que hacer eso todo el tiempo para pasar el rato

—¡Pero ella es tu Pony Muy Especial!—, Pinkie puso una cantidad incomoda de énfasis en la penúltima palabra.

—¡Ya lo se!—, dijo Applejack, a la defensiva, como ella quería. —Pero es que… no creo que ser su Pony Muy Especial signifique que tengamos que hacer cosas lujosas. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, estoy realmente halagada de que Twilight me traiga flores y me lleve a cenas dignas de la Gran Gala, pero no se si necesito todas esas cosas

Pinkie jadeo tan fuerte que Applejack tuvo que sostener su sombrero para evitar que sea aspirado por su boca. —Pero, pero, pero, pero…

—¡Oh, silencio! —, metió una pata en la boca de Pinkie para detener su balbuceo, —No es que yo no quiero hacer cosas con Twilight. Es por eso que quiero planear una cita para empezar. Pero la razón por la que quiero salir con ella es porque me gusta estar a su lado y no creo que sea necesaria tanta elegancia. Eso lo reservo para ocasiones especiales, como nuestra primera cita, pero yo no quiero hacer eso todo el tiempo. Se siente raro. No quiero que Twilight piense que tiene que seguir trayéndome flores para demostrar que me quiere. Ella es mi Pony Muy Especial, pero sigue siendo mi amiga también, y eso no va a cambiar solo porque ella deje de darme flores

Pinkie Pie proceso las palabras de Applejack por un momento, —Bueno, si, ¡pero los castillos inflables son asombrosos!

—Esta bien, concuerdo contigo. Son bastante buenos. Pero no es lo mejor para una cita, sin embargo. Tal vez para su cumpleaños—, ella miro el reloj, —Bueno, tengo que volver a la granja. Big Mac esta haciendo todo por mi, y tengo cosas que hacer. No le digas nada a Twilight, ¿okay? Quiero que sea una sorpresa

—¡Si mis labios tienen una cremallera, ya la estoy cerrando!—, Pinkie hizo los movimientos correspondientes, —¡Las sorpresas son mejores cuando uno no sabe que existen!

Applejack se rió para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. —Seguramente

* * *

><p>Spike gimió. No era un gran conocedor de la biología draconiana, pero estaba bastante seguro de que los dragones no se encogen. O por lo menos no se contraen a menos que hubiera un objeto aplastándolo de una forma anormal primero. La escoba se sentía inusualmente larga en sus garras, casi había sentido vértigo al subir para desempolvar los estantes más altos, y cada sonido parecía hacer eco. Dejo caer el último libro en su lugar y el golpe reboto en todas las paredes.<p>

—¿Hoo?

—¡Waaah! —, Spike casi se cae de la escalera. Recupero el equilibrio y se dio la vuelta para ver a Owlowiscious flotando detrás de él, —Amigo, ¡Tienes que avisarme antes de hacer eso! ¿Qué estas haciendo a esta hora? Por lo general, no te despiertas hasta que se pone el sol

—Hoo, hoo

Spike negó con la cabeza, —Si, odio cuando pasa eso. Supongo que no te enteraste todavía, pero Twilight quiere que me haga cargo de la biblioteca

—Hoo

—Si, si, lo se—, subió la escalera, —No pensé que me gustaría llegar a hacerlo tan pronto. Ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que quiero

—Hoo. ¿Hoo, hoo?

—Eso es verdad, supongo, pero no fue tan malo porque Twilight todavía estaba aquí para ayudarme

—Hoo

—Ya lo se, pero si me decido a hacerlo, quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo yo mismo. No quiero decir que voy a aceptar y luego voy a renunciar porque no puedo

—Hoo, hoo

—Puede ser que tengas razón. Ya veremos. Si me hago cargo de la biblioteca, me ayudaras, ¿verdad?

—Hoo

—¡Genial!—, Spike levanto un pulgar, —Supongo que podría darte una oportunidad. Tal vez si me hago cargo de todo no voy tener tiempo para hacer las listas de verificación. Quiero decir, solo necesitamos una, ¿verdad?

—¡Hoo!

Spike rió, —¡No podría haberlo dicho mejor! —, la biblioteca ya estaba empezando a sentirse un poco más pequeña.

* * *

><p>Lyra bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Su arpa se mantenía en equilibrio sobre su espalda, y su desayuno, un trozo de pan de maíz que había encontrado en la parte trasera de la nevera, se encontraba delante de su cara. Estaba un poco raro por estar puesto allí durante mucho tiempo, pero todavía era comestible. Seguramente. No había moho en él, y eso era mejor que molestarse por cocinar. Por otra parte, esperar hasta el almuerzo también era preferible a cocinar algo. La lista de cosas que Lyra tenia ganas de hacer inmediatamente después de despertar era muy corta, y cocinar no estaba en ella. De hecho, las únicas cosas que había era comer, practicar con su arpa y desearle a Bon Bon una buena mañana.<p>

Ella olfateo el aire frío de la mañana. Limones. "Bon Bon debe estar probando una nueva receta o algo así"_, _pensó. No olía muy sabroso, sin embargo. Aun así, no podría superar al chocolate cubierto de salmuera. Eso había sido el punto más bajo de sus intentos por llevar adelante el negocio. Entro en la tienda y se inmediato se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba más brillante de lo habitual, y después vio que el suelo estaba totalmente despejado. Ella parpadeo.

—¡Buenos días, Lyra!

Lyra se volvió para ver a Twilight de pie al otro lado de la habitación, junto a un cubo con agua. Todas las mesas y las sillas estaban apiladas detrás de ella. —Buenos días, Twilight—, dijo ella, tratando y fallando imitar el nivel de entusiasmo de Twilight. —Veo que estas ocupada

—Claro que si—, dijo Twilight con un movimiento de cabeza, —En primer lugar, barrí y fregué el suelo, pero luego me di cuenta de que olvide limpiar las mesas antes. Así que las limpie, pero note que la mayor parte del polvo de las mesas se esparció por el piso, así que tuve que limpiar de nuevo. Entonces me mi cuenta de que el suelo bajo las patas de las mesas estaba sucio y me metí allí abajo cuando limpie las primeras dos veces, así que moví todas las mesas a un lado y fregué de nuevo. Y ahora estoy esperando a que él suelo se seque para poner las mesas de nuevo

—Bueno, honestamente puedo decir que nunca había visto el piso tan limpio antes—, Lyra miro hacia abajo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada.

—¡Gracias!—, Twilight sonrió, —¡Quería dar una buena primera impresión!

—Estoy segura de que Bon Bon lo…uh…aprecia—, Lyra dio un mordisco a su pan, —Aunque no creo que sea necesario que limpies el suelo tres veces todos los días…

—Claro, claro. Es que yo no suelo limpiar la biblioteca por mi misma, así que no tengo tanta experiencia. Ahora se que tengo que trapear el piso después de limpiar las mesas

—Bueno, estoy segura que una pony tan inteligente como tú va tener todo resulto en poco tiempo—, ella vio como Twilight se agacho, sacando una escoba y una pala de la nada para limpiar las migas del pan de Lyra. —¡Vaya, lo siento! —, ella se metió el ultimo trozo de su desayuno en la boca.

—¡No, no, esta bien! —, Twilight parecía que estaba haciendo una reverencia mientras limpiaba meticulosamente el piso bajo los cascos de Lyra, —No tengo otra cosa que hacer aparte de limpiar, así que estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible

—Parece que estas haciendo un gran trabajo—, dijo Lyra cuando dejo el estuche del arpa a un lado, —¿Quieres un poco de ayuda poniendo las mesas de nuevo?

—Um, supongo—, los ojos de Twilight iban de un lado a otro como si tuviera miedo de que algún pony pudiera verla, —Es mi trabajo hacer eso, pero si quieres ayudarme esta bien

Lyra se rió entre dientes, —Esta bien, Twilight. Bon Bon no va a despedirte porque te ayude a acomodar las mesas—, agarro una de las mesas con su magia y comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo. Las patas de la mesa chillaban contra el suelo.

—Uh, déjame ayudarte con eso—, Twilight levanto la otra esquina de la mesa y la coloco en su posición. Unos minutos más tarde, todas las mesas estaban donde debían estar, y Twilight se ocupo de organizar meticulosamente las cajas de chocolates. —¿Supongo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer? —, pregunto, "Aparte de la limpieza, en realidad no puedo hacer mucho más que regar las plantas—, señalo las macetas ubicadas en el ventanal de la tienda.

—No creo que tengas que molestarte por eso—, Lyra negó con la cabeza, —Deja que Bon Bon cuide de ellas

—Oh, ¿son especiales para ella o algo así?

—No, es solo una de esas cosas extrañas de pony de tierra—, ella se encogió de hombros, —Ella se fue del pueblo durante una semana para ir a una convención de chocolateros, así que tuve que encargarme de ellas. Sobrevivieron pero quedaron un poco…bueno, ya sabes

Twilight asintió, —Las plantas de la biblioteca son así

—Si, se veían bastante bien, pero de pronto cuando ella regreso y las regó, BOOM, flores por todas partes. Después de eso no volví a tocarlas. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde esta Bon Bon? ¿En la cocina?

—Si, ella estuvo ahí casi toda la mañana—, dijo Twilight, —Después de que ella me dio las primeras instrucciones, la única vez que la he visto fue cuando algún pony viene a comprar algo

—No fuiste a la cocina, ¿verdad? —, Lyra se mordió el labio. A pesar de que sabía la respuesta, ya que si Twilight había irrumpido allí, no estaría limpiando la tienda.

—Por supuesto que no. Ella fue muy clara. Ni siquiera quiere que abra la puerta. Dijo que solo debo tocar la puerta

—Bueno. Bon Bon es un poco…territorial, cuando se trata de la cocina. No la culpo, sin embargo

—¿En serio? —, Twilight ladeo la cabeza, —¿Por qué?

—Uh…—, los ojos de Lyra se movían de un lado a otro mientras debatía exactamente cuantos detalles debía tener la explicación. —Todo lo que puedo decirte es que cuando ella abrió la tienda, las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos, y ella es muy protectora con su negocio. Me gustaría poder decirte más, pero no creo que le guste. Y probablemente no deberías saberlo hasta que ella confié en ti por completo. En este momento todavía piensa que eres más o menos una desconocida

Los dos unicornios se quedaron en silencio un momento, ninguna sabia que decir.

—Así que, uh, voy a entrar a la cocina para ver que hace Bon Bon—, dijo Lyra, —¿Por qué no…uh…limpias las ventanas? No creo que le moleste

—Si, lo haré—, Twilight agarro un trapo y volvió su atención a la ventana mientras Lyra entraba en la cocina. Por un momento, se hizo el silencio, y luego se escucho un grito repentino y un ruido sordo. Un minuto más tarde, Lyra salio tambaleándose fuera de la cocina. Su cara estaba salpicada de chocolate, la marca central en medio su mejilla se parecía sospechosamente a una cuchara, —Lyra, ¿estas bien?

—Estoy bien—, dijo Lyra con una risita, —¡Sé que es una mala idea hacerle cosquillas a Bon Bon mientras revuelve el chocolate, pero no puedo evitarlo! —, ella empezó a lamer el chocolate de su mejilla, —Ella dice que cuando termines con el suelo y las ventanas puedes limpiar el mostrador de vidrio. No lo abras, sin embargo, Bon Bon no le gusta que los chocolates tengan pelos

Twilight asintió, —Lo haré. ¡Ese mostrador estará tan limpio que ni siquiera serás capaz de verlo!

—Yo no sé como lo haces—, dijo Lyra con una sonrisa, —Suelo limpiar y no tengo idea como hace Bon Bon para ver las manchas invisibles para los ojos de otros ponys—, ella saco su arpa del estuche, —¿No te importa si toco, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Recuerdo la música del restaurante. Es hermosa

—Bueno, no vas a escucharla ahora—, Lyra saco su instrumento y tomo asiento, —Has estado haciendo un montón de ejercicios de calentamiento, y ahora vas a tener que escuchar como toco algo de música nueva que tal vez no suene tan bien

—Estoy segura de que no es tan mala—, dijo Twilight, —Es probable que suene bien, incluso cuando estas practicando

Lyra sonrió, —Supongo que tienes razón. Eso es lo que Bon Bon siempre me dice.

* * *

><p>Applejack entro en el granero, sin aliento. —Siento llegar tarde, Mac. Me encontré con Pinkie en el camino<p>

Big Mac levanto la vista de su cuaderno. —Esta bien

—No, no esta bien. Ya te debo un par de horas de trabajo por cubrirme cuando Twilight viene de visita. No quiero tener eso dando vueltas por mi cabeza nunca más. Tienes que llevar a Cheerilee a comer pronto, así que puedo echarte una mano—, ella miro por encima de su hombro el cuaderno, —¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—El carro necesita un cambio de eje, y hay que cosechar el campo oeste—, paso una pagina de su cuaderno, —También tengo que arar el campo de maíz. Hay que arreglar el arado, sin embargo

—Bueno, ¿quieres arreglar el carro o el arado? —, pregunto Applejack. Big Mac se encogió de hombros, —Bueno, si no te importa voy a reparar el carro y luego voy a terminar de cosechar. Si termino antes, voy a ayudarte con el campo de maíz

Big Macintosh asintió y se encamino hacia la puerta, —Voy a buscar a Apple Bloom

—Apple Bloom, ¿para que?

—Ella quiere ayudar a arreglar el carro

—Supongo que tiene sentido. Probablemente voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda—, Applejack volvió su atención de nuevo al carro. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza era lo divertido que seria si Twilight la ayudaba. "No", pensó para si misma con una risita, "Tenemos que arreglar el carro. Además, quiero pasar un momento agradable con Apple Bloom. Despejar mi mente de todas estas cosas románticas"

* * *

><p>—Lyra, ¿esto se ve bien para ti? —, Twilight señalo el armario de escobas meticulosamente organizado. Ella acomodo uno de los palos de escoba para que quedara paralelo con los otros, —Limpie todos los trapeadores, sacudí el polvo de las escobas, enjuague y seque todos los trapos, y ordene alfabéticamente todos los productos de limpieza<p>

Lyra levanto la vista de la pila de pentagramas que cubría la mesa. Su cuerno brillo y la puerta del armario se cerro de golpe. Ella sonrió. —Ahora si, esta mucho mejor

Twilight se encogió de hombros, —Supongo que eso también sirve

—Lyra—, Bon Bon asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, —¿Tendrías la amabilidad de poner los chocolates terminados en la vitrina?

—Claro que si, Bon Bon—, ella se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Bien…—, Bon Bon se volvió hacia Twilight, quien inmediatamente se pudo en posición de firmes, —¿Barriste y fregaste el suelo?

—Si

—¿Limpiaste las ventanas?

—Si

—¿Las mesas?

—Si

—¿El mostrador?

—Si

—Bien—, los ojos de Bon Bon serpentearon alrededor de la habitación, desde el suelo, hasta las ventanas, las mesas y el mostrador. Ella entrecerró los ojos y Twilight comenzó a sudar, preguntándose si debería correr a la biblioteca y traer el espectrómetro para asegurarse de que no hubiera una mínima mota de polvo sobre el mostrador.

—Bueno—, Bon Bon volvió a mirarla, —Me parece que has realizado un trabajo…—, Twilight contuvo el aliento, —…bastante satisfactorio

Twilight dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, —Gracias

—De nada. Espero que puedas mantener este nivel de perfección. ¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?

—Por supuesto—, Twilight asintió para dar énfasis.

—Bueno. Puedes retirarte

—Te veré mañana. Adiós, Bon Bon

Cuando Twilight estaba por salir, Lyra salio de la cocina con varias bandejas de chocolate flotando a su alrededor, —¡Hasta luego, Twilight!

—¡Igualmente, Lyra! —, la campana de la puerta sonó cuando Twilight desapareció.

Lyra se volvió hacia Bon Bon. —Te dije que iba a hacer un buen trabajo

Bon Bon se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. —Debo admitir que lo hizo bastante bien. Tal vez no va a ser tan molesta como yo pensaba

Lyra rodó los ojos mientras ponía los chocolates en sus cajas. —Bueno, duh

* * *

><p>—¡Muy bien, ahora dame la llave!<p>

Applejack miro la docena de llaves inglesas que estaban ordenadas en la parte superior de la caja de herramientas. Por lo que ella sabia, eran exactamente iguales. Ella se encogió de hombros, agarro una al azar y la deslizo por debajo del carro. —Aquí tienes, Apple Bloom. ¿Ya esta listo ese nuevo eje?

—Casi—, respondió Apple Bloom. Applejack se coloco torpemente al lado del carro, a la espera de algo que hacer. Ella había ayudado a colocar el carro sobre unos bloques de madera para que su hermana pudiera colocarse debajo de él y ponerse a trabajar. Una vez hecho esto, Apple Bloom básicamente se hizo cargo del proyecto, y Applejack se había reducido a simplemente alcanzarle herramientas y materiales.

—Si terminamos lo más rápido posible, tal vez tengamos un poco de tiempo para aprender a cosechar. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡Claro! —, la llave se deslizo por debajo del carro, —¡Esa es de un centímetro! ¡Necesito una de cinco octavos!

—Uh, esta bien…—, Applejack examino las llaves, tratando de leer los números llenos de grasa estampados en ellas. Agarro una. —Creo que la encontré

—Si, es esta—, el carro se estremeció cuando Apple Bloom reanudo sus reparaciones. —Big Macintosh dijo que vas a tener una cita con Twilight mañana

—Bueno, tiene razón

—¿A dónde van a ir?

—Es un secreto. ¿Quieres que empiece a poner las ruedas de nuevo?

—Claro. ¿Por qué es un secreto?

—Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, y no quiero que le digas a Twilight—, Applejack acerco una de las ruedas hasta el carro y comenzó a alinearla con su eje.

—¡No voy a decirle, lo prometo!

—Tal vez, pero seguramente vas a decírselo a tus amigas. Lo último que quiero es que las tres nos interrumpan cayendo en paracaídas sobre el lugar o algo así. Me tomo mucho trabajo hacer esto y no voy a arriesgarme

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría algo así? —, dijo Apple Bloom con una voz artificialmente inocente, —Yo nunca me metería en los asuntos personales de un pony, menos cuando no se como funciona eso

—¿En serio? —, Applejack frunció el ceño mientras sujetaba la rueda. Cuando Apple Bloom hablaba con ese tono, por lo general significaba que algo estaba pasando. Applejack decidió que no quería saber, y centro su atención en la otra rueda. —¿Qué has estado haciendo con las chicas últimamente?

—No mucho. Tratamos de construir un auto de carreras ayer, pero no funciono muy bien. Esta tarde vamos a hacer uno que no termine hecho pedazos si nos chocamos con algo

—Así que ahí es donde fueron a parar las cajas viejas del granero—, Applejack se rió ante la idea de que las Crusaders construyeran algo utilizable. Claro, si lo intentara Apple Bloom por su cuenta, tal vez funcionaria. Pero trabajando en equipo…por lo menos podría decirse que el resultado fallaría de una manera muy divertida. Ella gruño mientras la segunda rueda encajaba en su sitio. —Listo. Están puestas correctamente, supongo—, ella le dio una vuelta de prueba a una de las ruedas. —¿Atornillaste bien el eje?

—¡Sip! —, Apple Bloom saco la cabeza por debajo del carro. —Hey Applejack, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, ¿qué quieres saber? —, Applejack seco su frente con un trapo y tomo un trago de su vaso.

—¿Vas a casarte con Twilight?

Applejack escupió y mancho el costado del carro con agua. —¿Q…que? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Bueno, así funcionan las cosas ¿no? Después de pasar algún tiempo con tu Pony Muy Especial, debes casarte. ¿Eso es lo que tu y Twilight están planeando?

—Yo…uh…—, Applejack tartamudeo con la cara tan roja como su cutiemark. —¡No lo se!

—¿No lo sabes?

—¡No! Solo estuvimos saliendo un par de semanas. ¡Es demasiado pronto para pensar algo así! Espera a que pase un año y luego vuelve a preguntarme—, ella respiro hondo y cambio de tema. —Así que, ¿qué tal si vamos a cosechar? Ve al campo, yo estaré allí en un par de minutos. Tengo que ir a buscar las canastas

—¡Esta bien! —, Apple Bloom salio corriendo del granero.

Applejack suspiro y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las patas. Casarse…era una locura. Ella tomo otro sorbo y se apoyo en el carro para mantener el equilibrio. "Aunque si logramos estar juntas por tanto tiempo… ¿llegaríamos a hacerlo?" Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Ella sacudió la cabeza, agarro la pila de canastas y resolvió no pensar en eso hasta más tarde.

* * *

><p>—¡Spike, estoy en casa! —, Twilight entro en la biblioteca y miro a su alrededor. Ella no había sido la única que había estado todo el día limpiando. La biblioteca estaba impecable, excepto en la mesa de la esquina donde estaba el catalogo de fichas. La mitad de los cajones estaban abiertos, las fichas esparcidas por todas partes. Spike hacia equilibrio sobre un taburete al lado del archivador, con los brazos metidos en los cajones. —Uh…Veo que estas ocupado<p>

—Si—, algo en el interior del cajón hizo clic, —¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo! —, el deslizo el cajón afuera y adentro, —Ahora solo tengo averiguar como poner todo adentro de nuevo

—Um, ¿Por qué estas organizando las fichas? Nunca lo habías hecho antes

—Bueno, solo pensé que…yo…uh…—, salto del taburete y miro a Twilight a los ojos, —Quiero hacerme cargo de la biblioteca. Se que probablemente va a ser más difícil de lo que a mi me parece, pero quiero esforzarme de verdad

—Eso esta bien, Spike—, ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, —Estoy segura de que vas a hacer un trabajo maravilloso. Eso si, no tengas miedo de pedir ayuda si la necesitas. No quiero que hagas todo tu solo tan rápidamente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien—, volvió a mirar el catalogo de fichas, —Supongo que puedo comenzar preguntándote como organizar esta cosa

—Por supuesto—, dijo Twilight

—¡Y también, si ahora voy a ser el encargado de la biblioteca, vas a tener que poner los libros en los estantes cuando termines de leerlos! ¡No quiero ver más libros tirados por el suelo!

Twilight rió entre dientes. —Esta bien, voy a tratar de acordarme de eso

—¡Genial! —, Spike sonrió. Entonces su estomago rugió.

—Vamos a cenar—, Twilight empujo a Spike suavemente hasta la cocina. —Después, puedes enviarle esa carta a Celestia

—Si, sobre eso…Ya la envié

—Realmente estas tomando la iniciativa, Spike. Estoy segura de que vas a hacerlo muy bien—, Twilight sonrió y acaricio sus espinas, —No te preocupes, estoy segura de que vamos a tener todo resuelto

* * *

><p><em>Spike, a cargo de la biblioteca...seria interesante ver eso en la serie ¿no?. Okay, al parecer Applejack tiene algo muy bueno planeado para la cita. No se ustedes, pero la noto un poquito nerviosa. ¿Sera por la cita o algo más? Y Twilight se esta tomando MUY en serio su trabajo. Cómo irán las cosas a partir de ahora, lo veremos en el próximo cap. ¡Hasta luego!<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Una lectura tras las sombras

_¡Buenos días/noches! Una vez más, les presento un capitulo interesante: la segunda cita :D. En el cap anterior, Twilight decidió dejar a Spike la responsabilidad de la biblioteca, ya que ella ahora trabaja para Bon Bon. Y Applejack planeo algo interesante para la segunda cita. ¿Que sera? Vamos a verlo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: Una lectura tras las sombras<strong>

"Tantas cosas ocurrieron hoy. Bon Bon no me despidió en mi primer día, así que debo estar haciéndolo bien, incluso si ella no parece que quiera tenerme cerca. Spike se esta encargando de la biblioteca, así que no tengo que preocuparme por eso…bueno, todavía tengo que ayudarlo un poco. Tengo que asegurarme de que sabe lo que esta haciendo, pero lo esta haciendo bien hasta ahora. No pasara mucho tiempo hasta que aprenda todo lo que debe saber. Espero. No, va a estar bien. En cuanto a Applejack…me pregunto que estará planeando para la cita. Ella ciertamente no va a querer ir a otro restaurante de lujo. No, al menos que pida consejos a Rarity. Estoy segura de que haga lo que haga, voy a disfrutarlo. Voy a estar a su lado, después de todo"

* * *

><p>La Princesa Celestia estaba disfrutando de su taza de té nocturna en la terraza cuando el pergamino apareció en el aire a su lado. Naturalmente, se materializo justo cuando su cabeza estaba mirando en otra dirección, y solo se dio cuenta de que había llegado al aterrizar el mismo con un ruido sordo en su trozo de pastel. Ella suspiro mientras sacaba la carta de la crema de vainilla. Esto solo era una parte de todo el espantoso día que había tenido, la verdad. La mayoría de su hermoso amanecer fue bloqueado por las nubes. Luego ella tuvo que pasar tres horas seguidas soportando a un embajador grifo malhumorado, cuatro horas resolviendo una disputa rotundamente inútil entre algunos burros y una jauría de perros Diamante por la ubicación exacta de una entrada a una mina, y perder una hora más ordenando adecuadamente la documentación de una gobernante oficial. Y entonces había pasado el resto del día atrapada en una reunión cuyo tema principal era si la nueva alfombra de la sala del trono debía ser violeta o rosada. Y por si fuera poco, cuando al fin logro escapar de la banalidad, descubrió que Luna había robado la última rosquilla.<p>

Ella sonrió mientras desenrollaba la carta, y por primera vez esa sonrisa era genuina. Siempre considero un punto brillante en sus oscuros días recibir una carta de su preciada alumna. En los últimos tiempos, las cartas habían sido particularmente intrigantes. Mientras leía las palabras de Twilight, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. El unicornio parecía tener todo bajo control. Su recién descubierto romance no nublo su juicio. Era realmente un buen informe de la amistad. Ella siguió leyendo, y su expresión cambio a un leve desconcierto cuando el lenguaje de Twilight dio un giro repentino a uno más formal. —Mmm… esto es muy interesante.

—¿Qué es interesante, hermana? —, Luna salio al balcón.

—El ultimo reporte de Twilight

—Ah. Debo admitir que he estado algo retrasada en su lectura. Me temo que me he quedado estancada en varias semanas atrás

Celestia enrollo suavemente el pergamino. —Entonces deberías ponerte al día. Su vida se ha tornado un poco más…complicada recientemente, aunque en el buen sentido

Luna levanto una ceja, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si deseas saberlo, ella empezó una relación romántica

—¿En serio? —, Luna apenas podía ocultar la emoción, —¿Con quien? Espera, no me digas. ¡Quiero arriesgar una respuesta!

—Adivina

—Mmm…—, Luna arrugo su cara pensativa, —¿Será tal vez… esa maestra cuyo nombre se me escapa? Ella parecía muy aficionada a los libros, cuando hable con ella en su última pesadilla. Un buen partido, si me lo preguntas

—Inténtalo otra vez— Celestia negó con la cabeza, —No soy una experta en el amor, pero sé que no solo se basa en compartir el interés por los libros

—Entonces puede ser ese guapo semental rojo, el hermano del Elemento de la Honestidad. Parece ser muy popular entre las yeguas. Quizás Twilight ha cedido a sus encantos

—Tampoco, no es él—, Celestia sonrió, —Te estas acercando, sin embargo, aunque probablemente no en la manera que piensas

—¿Qué, exactamente, se supone que significa eso?

—El pony que capturo el interés de Twilight es Applejack, el Elemento de la Honestidad

Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron. —No me lo esperaba

—Yo tampoco—, Celestia se rió entre dientes mientras tendía la carta a Luna, —Pero es verdad. Voy a dejarte leer las cartas y descubrir tu misma el resto. Debo admitir que nunca paso por mi mente que Twilight pudiera enamorarse de otro pony. Ella siempre fue muy estudiosa, supongo que asumí que tenía reservada toda su pasión para los libros—. Ella mordió su pastel y tomo un sorbo de té. —Por otro lado, no tendría que sorprenderme. La envié a Ponyville para que pudiera relacionarse más de cerca con otros ponys. Es natural que ella haya tenido más contacto con alguno de ellos que con otros

—No pareces tan entusiasmada como yo creía. ¿No estas contenta de que Twilight haya encontrado el amor?

—Por supuesto que si. Es solo que…—, ella suspiro, —El romance es una de las pocas cosas que desconozco, por lo que no creo poder aconsejarla. Cada vez que una nueva carta llega, una pequeña parte de mi ser tiene miedo de que ella me pida ayuda, y no voy a ser capaz de dársela

—¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo? —, Luna soltó una carcajada, —Twilight no es una potrilla. Esto es una clara prueba…—, ella levanto la carta, —…de que tiene el asunto entre sus cascos. Sus amigas son más que capaces de aconsejarla

—Yo no creo que tengan más conocimiento sobre esto que yo

—Pero ellas se conocen muy bien. Son amigas, después de todo—, Luna enrollo la carta para leerla más tarde, —Si no puedes ayudarla, ellas pueden hacerlo. Si ella te pregunta, debes decirle eso

—Seria la primera vez que no le daría una respuesta

—Es perfecto. Ella debe saber que a pesar de haber vivido por miles de años y ser tan experimentada, sigues siendo un pony, igual que ella. Su mundo no se reducirá a pedazos porque no sepas algo—, Luna sonrió, —Aunque si se entera de tu obsesión con ciertos alimentos horneados, o tu amor por las novelas románticas cursis…

Celestia la silenció con una mirada venenosa.

—Um, dejando el romance a un lado…—, dijo Luna con cautela, —…parece que Twilight tiene la intención de dar a Spike su papel como bibliotecario de Ponyville

—Si, eso también fue una sorpresa. Aunque es algo que debería haber supuesto. No puedo imaginar a Spike renunciando a su puesto como ayudante de Twilight tan pronto, pero no me extraña que él quiera más responsabilidad. Yo simplemente no pensé que seria ahora

—¿Crees que es capaz de hacerlo?

—Twilight lo sabe mejor que yo. Puede que haya cuidado a Spike después de que nació, pero Twilight fue quien lo entreno para su posición actual. Si ella cree que puede hacerlo, yo le doy el beneficio de la duda.

—Bueno, estas más familiarizada con Twilight y Spike que yo. Si estas dispuesta a aprobar su idea, que así sea

—Mi aprobación no tiene nada que ver—, Celestia tomo otro sorbo de té, —Incluso si yo pienso que es una mala idea, estaría encantada de darle mi apoyo para seguir adelante. Solo porque soy su maestra no quiere decir que tengo la última palabra en todos los aspectos de su vida

—Por supuesto—, Luna miro pensativa el cielo por un momento, —¿Qué pasaría si no estuvieras de acuerdo con sus esfuerzos románticos?

—Le diría lo que pienso, pero en última instancia dejaría la decisión en sus cascos

—Sabiendo cuanto te aprecia Twilight, ella no podría señalar la diferencia entre que le des un consejo, o una orden

—Entonces debo dar gracias por no tener que preocuparme por eso de momento—, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y el sol se desvió hacia el horizonte. —No tengo razón alguna para desaprobar a Applejack—. Ella sonrió mientras veía al sol desaparecer detrás de una cordillera de montañas en la distancia. —Es todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy. Te dejo el resto—, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el interior.

—Claro. Te deseo una velada agradable, hermana

—Gracias—, Celestia miro por encima de su hombro, —Aunque mi noche seria mejor si algún pony no hubiera comido mi ultima rosquilla. Me sentiría muy agradecida si al despertarme por la mañana me encuentre con una caja fresca de ellas

Luna rió torpemente y se aparto de su hermana. —Lo tendré en cuenta

* * *

><p>Applejack giro de un lado a otro en su cama. Dos cosas la mantenían despierta. La primera era un resorte rebelde en el colchón que insistía en clavarse en su espalda. Lo segundo era la pregunta de Apple Bloom que se mantenía saltando en el interior de su cabeza. Claro, ella estaba saliendo con Twilight, ¿pero casarse? Cuando ella había accedido a darle una oportunidad a la relación, el matrimonio había sido la última cosa en su mente. Ahora era la única cosa en su mente. Ella nunca considero seriamente la posibilidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca considero ninguna posibilidad. Tal vez debería hacerlo.<p>

¿Hasta donde quería llegar con la relación, de todos modos? Desde luego no había comenzado con la intención de casarse. Pero, ¿cuáles eran las alternativas? ¿Permanecer como estaban? Eso no funcionaria. No podían ser Ponys Muy Especiales para siempre. Tendría que llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, o sino… ¿O sino que? ¿Romper? Eso estaba tan apartado de su mente como la idea de una boda. Ella gimió y hundió la cara en la almohada. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar ahora.

"Diste a Apple Bloom la respuesta correcta", pensó para si misma, "Solo llevas saliendo hace algunos días, la verdad. Es muy pronto para estar pensando en esas cosas. Tienes que tener más de una cita antes de empezar a preocuparte por eso. No te adelantes. Solo asegúrate de que la cita de mañana va a salir bien"

Ella giro hasta quedar sobre su espalda y soltó un gruñido. Ella realmente, realmente necesitaba arreglar ese resorte.

* * *

><p>Twilight volvió a revisar mentalmente su ya doblemente revisada lista por tercera vez. Ya fue bastante difícil resistir la tentación de ordenar un poco antes de dirigirse a su nuevo trabajo. Esa era la responsabilidad de Spike ahora y ella no podía hacerlo por él. Por supuesto, eso no le impedía asegurarse de que él supiera exactamente todo lo que tenia que hacer en la biblioteca. Tenía que comprobar la lista de libros atrasados, regar las flores, volver a comprobar que ningún libro de la sección de adultos accidentalmente haya terminado en la sección de potrillos, ver la condición de los libros para ver si alguno debía ser reemplazado… Ella jadeo. Se olvido de añadir <em>"triple verificación de la lista de libros atrasados"<em> en la lista.

Ella miro por encima de su hombro. Si se apuraba, ella tendría el tiempo suficiente para volver a la biblioteca a corregir la lista antes de retornar a la tienda de chocolates. Se detuvo a medio camino. Spike era muy inteligente, lo averiguaría por su cuenta. El mundo no pararía de rotar si él se olvidaba de algo. Podria disminuir su velocidad, o tambalearse un poco, pero no detenerse. Además, sus posibilidades de ir a la biblioteca y volver en (ella miro el reloj de la torre) cinco minutos eran casi nulas. Toda la aprobación que recibió de Bon Bon ayer volaría por la ventana si ella llegaba tarde en su segundo día.

Doblo la esquina. Efectivamente, Bon Bon la estaba esperando, limpiando el exterior de la puerta de cristal. Twilight empezó a quemarse el cerebro tratando de recordar si limpio la puerta ayer. Tal vez lo había hecho, pero al parecer no hizo un buen trabajo, o tal vez no lo hizo. Ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba.

—¡Buenos días, Bon Bon! —, dijo tratando de parecer más feliz de lo que se sentía, —¿No me olvide de limpiar la puerta ayer, verdad?

—No, no lo hiciste—, dijo Bon Bon, —De hecho, incluso la dejaste demasiado limpia

—¿Demasiado limpia?

—Lyra me dijo que ayer por la tarde, Berry Punch vino a recoger un pedido, y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba, de hecho, cerrada—. Ella dio un paso atrás y señalo un mancha que formaba un rostro en el cristal.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que hoy debería dejarlo… ¿menos limpio?

—Límpialo exactamente como lo hiciste ayer. Si un pony es muy distraído para ver donde esta caminando, es su problema

—Esta bien

—Ahora ven conmigo—, Bon Bon hizo una seña a Twilight para que la siguiera. Dieron la vuelta hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había un carro largo lleno de cajas. —Necesito que lleves todas estas cajas al almacén. Organízalas en el estante vació según sus números de envió, y compáralos con esto…—, ella le tendió una lista, —…para asegurarte de que estén todos. Estoy segura de que con tu…—. Ella señalo el cuerno de Twilight.

—¿Telekinesis?

—Si, eso. Estoy segura de que con tu telekinesis no debería ser un problema. ¿O si?

—Por supuesto que no

—Bien. Cuando termines, puedes encargarte de limpiar la puerta de entrada. Voy a estar en la cocina. Y por favor, ten cuidado con las cajas. Vas a tener que pagar cualquier daño

—¡Me encargare muy bien de todo!—, afirmo Twilight, —Solo déjamelo a mi

* * *

><p>Applejack tenía pensado caminar en línea recta hacia Sugarcube Corner para recoger sus cupcakes y volver a la granja lo más rápido posible, pero sus planes habían cambiado. Claro, ella sabía que la tienda de chocolates y Sugarcube Corner estaban en la misma calle, pero no fue hasta que pudo ver a Twilight a través de la ventana que ella realmente se dio cuenta. No había ninguna razón para no pasar y decir hola.<p>

Ella se asomo en la tienda.

—¡Bienvenido a la Tienda de Chocolates de Ponyville! —, exclamo Twilight con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Oh, Applejack! —. La sonrisa se volvió genuina. —Que bueno verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo solo estaba…de paso. Pensé que podría venir a saludar

—¡Hola!

Applejack se dio vuelta para ver a Lyra saludándola. —Oh, hey. Buenos días. Twilight esta haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que si—, dijo Lyra asintiendo con la cabeza, —Nunca había visto el almacén tan ordenado antes. Y el piso esta tan limpio que podrías comer en él. Aunque tal vez no quieras hacer eso, sin embargo

Applejack miro para abajo. El suelo estaba tan brillante que casi se sentía una delincuente por caminar sobre él. —No estabas bromeando

—Quiero dar una buena impresión—, dijo Twilight, —Después de pasar tanto tiempo reorganizando la biblioteca, ordenar y clasificar algunas cajas fue ligeramente fácil

—Debí imaginarlo—, Applejack se rió entre dientes, —Si hay algo que Twilight sabe hacer bien, es ordenar cosas

—¡Tu lo has dicho! —, dijo Lyra, —Deberías ver el armario. Estuve en hospitales menos limpios—, ella se rió, —Pero en serio, creo que tengo que felicitarlas. Así que….si. Felicitaciones. Seguramente no viniste aquí para verme a mi, así que voy a dejarlas solas para que hablen un poco

—Gracias, Lyra—, Applejack miro a Twilight, pero apenas tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca. La puerta detrás del mostrador se abrió y apareció Bon Bon.

—¡Bienvenido a la Tienda de Chocolates de Ponyville! —, dijo. Su amplia sonrisa titubeo un poco cuando reconoció a Applejack. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este hermoso día?

—Uh…—, Applejack cruzo sus patas delanteras, —Bueno, no tenia pensado comprar algo…

—Oh

—…pero ya que estoy aquí, creo que esta bien—. Ella se acerco al mostrador y miro detenidamente las filas de dulces, de los cuales la mayoría tenía nombres complicados que ella no quería intentar pronunciar. —¿Um, tienes alguna caja surtida?

—Claro—, Bon Bon señalo unas cajas, —Esta es una selección de los dulces más populares

—Um, creo que voy a llevar uno de esos entonces. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Normalmente, serian quince bits. Pero tienes un descuento por ser pareja de un empleado—, Bon Bon empujo la caja hacia Applejack, —Para ti es solo diez

—¡Bueno, gracias! Nunca pensé que solo por estar saliendo con Twilight tendría eso—, ella metió la caja en sus alforjas y dejo los bits en le mostrador. —Ahí tienes—. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Twilight. —Uh, bueno. Yo solo vine a saludar, y ya lo hice, así que supongo que tengo que irme. Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero supongo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer

—De hecho, lo tiene—, aclaro Bon Bon.

—Bueno, voy a dejarte tranquila, entonces—. Applejack se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y planto un beso en los labios a Twilight. —Que tengas un buen día, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a recogerte alrededor de las seis

—O-okay—, murmuro Twilight, —Hasta luego

La campana sobre la puerta sonó cuando Applejack salio.

Lyra se echo a reír. —¡Eso fue muy tierno!

—Lo fue—, dijo Bon Bon, —Nunca me imagine que Applejack seria tan… afectuosa abiertamente

—¡No estoy hablando de eso! —, dijo Lyra, —Me refiero al descuento. Tú nunca das descuentos

—Si, gracias por eso—, Twilight sonrió, —No sabia que al trabajar aquí tendría ese tipo de beneficios

—Considéralo como una ventaja por el cuidado adicional que tuviste con el almacén. A diferencia de otros ponys…—, ella miro de reojo a Lyra, —...tu sabes como poner las cajas hacia arriba en lugar de ponerlas al revés

—¡Solo paso una vez! —, resoplo Lyra, —Por lo menos yo no uso las cajas para construir una fortaleza

—¿Una fortaleza? —, Twilight ladeo la cabeza.

Bon Bon rodó sus ojos, —No preguntes

* * *

><p>Applejack casi camino dando saltos de vuelta a la granja. Al principio ella se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la idea de interrumpir a Twilight para saludarla, pero valió la pena. Todavía no estaba segura de por que tuvo el impulso de darle un gran beso a Twilight. Ella tenía la intención de dárselo en la mejilla, y había quedado atrapada en el momento.<p>

Hace una semana ella habría tenido miedo de siquiera darle un abrazo a Twilight. No podía pensar en algo que fuera más raro. Ellas eran amigas, solo amigas. Durante tanto tiempo que a veces le resultaba difícil recordar que eran algo más ahora. No beses a tus amigos, no así, no de la forma en que ella beso a Twilight. Pero lo hizo. No porque Twilight se lo había pedido o porque era lo que tenia que hacer. Sino porque en ese momento exacto, ella había querido.

Fue extrañamente liberador. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el hecho de que su relación con Twilight se había convertido en un conocimiento popular la había vuelto algo…cautelosa. No se sentía avergonzada, no tenia porque. Solo que ahora que ese chisme estaba flotando por el pueblo, ella podía haber jurado que algunos ponys la miraban de una forma diferente.

Pero no le importaba. Si ellos querían mirarla de forma extraña, bien. ¿Qué importaba? Así que ahora ella tenía un Pony Muy Especial. Ella no era el único pony que lo tenía. Seria una novedad entre los círculos de chismes durante una semana más o menos, y luego algo más lo reemplazaría. El hecho de que ella y Twilight estaban juntas no seria una noticia más, pasaría a ser un hecho.

La ansiedad de la noche anterior parecía casi divertida. Ella no tenia ni idea de lo que podría pasar de aquí a un año, ¿pero importaba realmente? Ningún pony puede estar seguro de nada. Hoy, al menos, las cosas iban de maravilla. Twilight estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, lo que no era una sorpresa. Los cupcakes que Applejack había ordenado eran perfectos, y mejor aun, no tuvo la necesidad de encontrarse frente a frente con Pinkie cuando fue a recogerlos. Y el clima esta muy bien. Entonces otra vez…Ella se detuvo.

No había ni una nube en el cielo, lo que seguramente significaba que Rainbow Dash se había olvidado de ponerlas. Si los pegasos se habían salteado una lluvia otra vez, tendrían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y según sus experiencias anteriores, tendrían que ponerse al día con la lluvia antes de que resultara un inconveniente para todos los otros ponys. A esa hora, siempre había al menos una nube, con Rainbow Dash descansando en la parte superior de la misma.

Ella observo el cielo otra vez, y sus ojos encontraron una nube oscura flotando justo encima de los campos donde generalmente Rainbow Dash practicaba. Applejack apretó el paso. Al acortar distancia, pudo ver una cola multicolor colgando del borde. Incluso podía oír el ronquido característico de Rainbow Dash. O Pinkie y Rainbow se habían tomado el trabajo de crear una broma con una mínima probabilidad de funcionar, o ese era un pegaso tomando una siesta en una nube. Applejack estiro el cuello, mordió la punta de la cola con sus dientes y tiro.

—¡Ay! —, la cabeza de Rainbow Dash se asomo por el borde de la nube, —¿Por qué hiciste…?—, ella parpadeo un par de veces y reconoció quien la había despertado. —Oh. Hey, Applejack. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Finalmente te decidiste a ayudarme con mi práctica de nuevo? ¿Ayudarme a construir ese tirachinas gigante?

—Uh, no

—¿En serio? —, dijo Rainbow, —Han pasado semanas desde la ultima vez que me diste un casco con esas cosas

—Lo se—, dijo Applejack, —Estuve muy ocupada últimamente. Voy a volver a ayudarte a hacer tus trucos pronto, lo prometo. Solo tengo que pensar que hacer con Twilight primero

—No te preocupes—, dijo Rainbow Dash, —Scootaloo me esta ayudando ahora. Ella tiene que aprender algunas cosas, pero estoy segura de que va a tener todo resuelto rápidamente. Además…—, levanto una ceja, —…estoy segura de que tu y Twilight tienen cosas más importantes que hacer

—Uh, podría decirse que si, supongo. En realidad quería hablar contigo sobre eso. Voy a tener una cita con ella esta noche

—En serio—, Rainbow sonrió, —¿Dónde?

—No voy a decírtelo. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Todo lo que puedo decir es que va a ser al aire libre. Quiero que te asegures de que no llueva y se arruine el ambiente. No tienes ninguna tormenta prevista, ¿no?

—Bueno, estamos un poco atrasados con la lluvia…

—Oh, maldición—, Applejack pateo una piedra.

—Pero creo que podemos dejarlo para otro día. Todavía no esta tan seco, y estoy seguro de que la mitad de mis empujadores de nubes están con gripe de plumas de todos modos

Applejack sonrió. —Gracias, Dash. Supongo que te debo una

—Puedes darle a Scootaloo algunos consejos sobre como poner obstáculos. Ella esta bastante tiempo conmigo últimamente, así que podría aprovechar para enseñarle algunos de mis dulces movimientos

—¿Dulces movimientos? Ella ni siquiera sabe volar todavía.

—De todos modos…—, dijo Dash. La cantidad de convicción en su voz ataco a Applejack con la guardia baja. —…espero que tu y Twilight se diviertan haciendo…lo que sea que hagan. Solo tienes que consultar conmigo antes la próxima vez. No puedo atrasar el calendario del clima cada vez que tengan una cita

—Por supuesto. Gracias Dash

—De nada—. Dash se dejo caer sobre la nube y casi de inmediato empezó a roncar.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo esta mi melena? ¡Quiero asegurarme de que no tengo ningún mechón suelto!<p>

—¿En verdad crees que Applejack va a preocuparse por eso? —, Spike levanto la vista de su tarta de rubíes sin cocinar para rodar sus ojos a Twilight, —Con que no tengas un peinado afro, creo que ira todo bien. Ella no va a llevarte a un restaurante de lujo

—Ya se, ya se—, Twilight iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, —¡Solo quiero que todo salga bien!

—Llevaste a Applejack al lugar más elegante del pueblo y no ocurrió ningún desastre. ¿Por qué va a pasar algo ahora?

Twilight se detuvo para pensar una razón, y no la encontró. —Tienes razón. Va a estar bien. Estoy segura que Applejack planeo algo divertido

—Por supuesto—, Spike metió la tarta en el horno, —¡Ahí esta! Bien, ¿puedes explicarme cómo es lo del catalogo de fichas otra vez?

Twilight suspiro. —Es un registro detallado de todos los libros de la biblioteca por titulo, autor, tema y categoría. Cada libro tiene su propia ficha, por lo que tienes que comprobar que la información de cada uno de ellos este actualizada, y si las fichas están organizadas adecuadamente. Si el catalogo no muestra con precisión el contenido de la biblioteca, es inútil

—¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo revisamos?

—Eh…—, Twilight miro la pila de fichas sobre la mesa, —Probablemente antes de venir a Ponyville. Lo empecé a hacer hace un tiempo, pero llegue a la mitad antes de que Rainbow Dash se estrellara en la biblioteca y las mezclara. Nunca volví a tener la motivación para volver a organizarlas

—Así que ese es el plan, ¿no? ¿Dejarme todo el trabajo a mí? —, resoplo, —Gracias

—Nunca tuvo mucha importancia. La mayor parte del tiempo uno de nosotros estaba presente para decirles a los ponys donde estaban las cosas. Pero ahora que voy a estar afuera más tiempo, tenemos que cuidarlo. Al menos que quieras sentarte aquí todo el día para decirle a todos donde están los libros que necesitan

—Ok, voy a ponerme a trabajar mientras no estas. Vas a tener que ayudarme, sin embargo

—Claro. No voy a dejarte hacer todo tu solo. Cuando vuelva, yo…—, fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, —¡Debe ser Applejack! ¿Esta bien mi melena?

—Tu melena esta bien—, Spike la empujo hasta la puerta, —Vamos. No quieres hacerla esperar

—¡Cierto! —, Twilight abrió la puerta, y para su alivio, Applejack estaba tan informal como siempre.

—¡Hey, Twilight! ¿Estas lista?

—¡Claro que lo estoy!

—Bueno, vamos a ponernos en camino entonces—, dijo Applejack con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, —Solo tengo que asegurarme de una cosa primero

—¿Eh? —, Twilight apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que Applejack envolviera un amplio pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos, —¿Qué es esto?

—Te dije que quería que fuera una sorpresa, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh, claro! —, asintió Twilight. No se molesto en tratar de abrir los ojos. Si Applejack quería sorprenderla, entonces a ella le parecía genial. —¡Vamos! —, ella dio un paso hacia donde creía que estaba la puerta.

—Whoa, no—, Applejack la detuvo. —Casi te chocas contra la pared. ¿Por qué no sujetas mi cola? Así me asegurare de que no te hagas daño

—Esta bien—. Sintió la punta de la cola de Applejack sobre sus labios y se aferro a ella. —¡Ya pofemos ifnos!

Applejack la llevo fuera de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Twilight trato de mantener un mapa de Ponyville en su cabeza, pero después de las primeras vueltas perdió la cuenta de cuantas habían sido hacia la derecha o la izquierda, y cuanto tiempo habían caminado. Luego de unos minutos, ella no tenia idea de a donde iba. Su única pista era el crujido de la grava del camino bajo sus cascos. De repente la grava se trasformo en hierba. Ella olfateo. El olor era familiar. Luego el camino empezó a ir cuesta arriba.<p>

—¡Ya casi estamos! —, dijo Applejack. El ascenso comenzó a suavizarse, y Applejack empezó a reducir la velocidad. —Muy bien, Twilight. ¡Ya llegamos!

Twilight saco el pañuelo de sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Pudo enfocar una escena. Ella se encontró de pie en la cima de una colina conocida. Un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos se extendía prolijamente ante ella, junto con una cesta de picnic, un pequeño barril de sidra y varias cajas. A lo lejos, el sol estaba poniéndose, enmarcado por dos montañas distantes. La luz mortecina le daba un collage de colores a la escena.

—¡Applejack, esto es hermoso!

—Pensé que te gustaría—, sonrió Applejack, casi tan brillante como el sol, —No es nada elegante, pero creí que…

—¡Me encanta! —, Twilight sonrió, —Esta es la misma colina donde nosotras…eh…

—Por supuesto. Las estrellas no son las únicas bellezas que puedes ver aquí—, Applejack se sentó en el mantel, e invito a Twilight a hacer lo mismo. —Me gusta venir aquí después de un largo día y simplemente sentarme para ver la puesta del sol y disfrutar de la brisa. Solo pensé que seria bueno mostrártelo—. Abrió la cesta de picnic. —Hice algunos sándwiches. Espero que te guste el hinojo. O la col. Ahí un poco de eso también

—Me parece bien—, asintió Twilight, —Lo bueno es que tú los hiciste. ¿Te acuerdas de todo el desastre que hice para hacer un sándwich?

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, ¿Cuándo fingí que no sabía como hacer un sándwich?

—¡Oh, eso! —, Applejack se rió entre dientes, —Si, pensé que habías perdido la cabeza. Quiero decir, se que yo sé cocinar más cosas que tu, pero un sándwich…bueno, no es tan difícil de hacer

—No estas exagerando. Yo estaba actuando realmente ridículo. Quiero decir, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo más daño que bien

—Bueno, este tipo de cosas hacen que los ponys actúen…diferente—. Hizo una pausa y se quedo mirando a Twilight por un largo rato, preguntándose si debía mencionar el beso en la tienda de chocolates. —Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué no terminamos con todo esto antes de que el sol se ponga? —. Ella acerco la cesta de picnic, sacando la comida y enumerándola. —Tenemos sándwiches, un poco de ensalada de papas, zanahorias…—, ella golpeo el barril, —…sidra…—, ella golpeo una caja, —…y cupcakes

—Eso suena encantador

—Oh—, Applejack saco una ultima cosa de la cesta, —Y hay chocolates

—Si, me había olvidado de ellos…—, Twilight rió torpemente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, —Lo siento. No pensé que Bon Bon te haría comprar algo

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Es decir, es un negocio, después de todo. Se lo que se siente cuando quieres hacer bien tu trabajo, pero un pony aparece y te hace perder el tiempo sin comprar nada. Además, Bon Bon hace chocolates buenísimos. Todavía tengo algunos de los que me diste. Quiero guardarlos

—¿En serio?

—Sip. Aun tengo la tarjeta escondida en el cajón. Y planeo mantenerla allí a salvo—, volvió su atención a los sándwiches, —Así que…eh… ¿quieres col o hinojo?

—Me da igual. Estoy segura que cualquiera va a estar delicioso

* * *

><p>—Ugh, ¡No me extraña que Twilight dejara de organizar esto durante tanto tiempo! —. Spike metió su mano en el fichero de la letra <strong>N<strong> y saco varias fichas. Solo dos comenzaban con **N**. Suspiro y las añadió a la pila de la mesa. La única opción viable en ese momento era vaciar el fichero completamente y volver a ordenar todas las fichas de nuevo. Ni siquiera le habían pagado todavía y ya quería un aumento de sueldo.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y Pinkie Pie asomo la cabeza. —Hey, Twilight. ¿Estas aquí? Necesito que me prestes tu copia del Gran libro sobre Frivolidad Mágica y Bromas Practicas del Coronel Schleswig!— Ella corrió y vio a Spike enterrado en una montaña de fichas. —¡Hey, Spike! ¿Esta Twilight? Necesito su copia de…

—Si, si, te escuche—, él salio de la pila, —Ella salio afuera

Pinkie se quedo sin aliento, —¡Me olvide por completo! ¡Ella tiene una cita! ¡Olvídate del Gran Libro sobre Frivolidad Mágica y Bromas Practicas del Coronel Schleswig! ¡Necesito un telescopio!

—¿Un telescopio?

—¡Si! Le pregunte a Rainbow Dash si quería ayudarme a poner a escondidas una bomba fétida en la cama de Rarity, pero me dijo que Applejack le había pedido que despejara el cielo. ¡Y eso quiere decir que Applejack y Twilight están teniendo una cita al aire libre, lo que significa que probablemente pueda verlas!

—¿Quieres espiarlas?—, Spike entorno los ojos, —Estoy bastante seguro de que Applejack y Twilight no quieren que ningún pony las molesten

—¡Para eso es el telescopio! ¡Con él, puedo verlas desde aquí, sin molestarlas en absoluto! Y puedo comer palomitas de maíz mientras miro y no les va a incomodar el ruido que hago al masticarlas— Ella sonrió y se acerco inquietantemente a Spike. —Entonces, ¿puedo tomar prestado uno de los telescopios de Twilight? Se que tiene como quince así que puedo usar uno. ¿Porfavorporfavorporfavor?

—Uh…no creo que a Twilight le guste que uses sus cosas…

—¿PORFAVOOOOOOOR? —, Pinkie lo miraba tan fijamente que sus ojos se salieron levemente de sus órbitas. Spike aparto la mirada, y sus ojos se posaron en el catalogo de fichas.

—Esta bien, puedes usar uno de los teles…

—¡Increíble! —, Pinkie salto para celebrar. Y luego salto tres veces más, por si acaso.

—¡Pero hay dos condiciones! —, los saltos se detuvieron, —Primero, el telescopio tiene que estar en la biblioteca

—Esta bien—, ella asintió con la cabeza, —Puedo hacerlo

—Segundo, antes de usar el telescopio, tienes que ordenar al menos un centenar de fichas en los ficheros de la derecha

—Hmmm…—, Pinkie se toco la barbilla con su casco, —¡Esta bien!

—¡Perfecto! —, Spike se froto las garras, —Solo hay que revisar las fichas y ponerlas en la letra con la que empieza. Y hay que hacerlo al estilo de una biblioteca. Si el titulo comienza con "Un" o "Una", "El" o "La", ignóralo y usa la siguiente palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Entendido! —, afirmo Pinkie, —Voy a hacerlo en un pestañeo. Eso creo. No se cuanto tiempo dura un pestañeo

—Bueno—. Spike sonrió. Tal vez organizar el catalogo no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

><p>—Realmente no esta tan mal—, dijo Twilight, —Si, Bon Bon puede ser un poco exigente a veces, pero mientras respetes sus reglas esta todo bien. Ella verdaderamente aprecia un trabajo bien hecho. Eso y las únicas tareas que tengo que hacer ahora es limpiar la entrada y apilar las cajas del almacén<p>

—No me sorprende que te resulte tan fácil. Limpiar y organizar son las cosas que haces en la biblioteca, ¿no? —, Applejack dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Si, cierto. Al menos en la tienda de chocolates no tengo que preocuparme de que Rainbow Dash se estrelle y tire abajo todos los estantes—, se metió el último trozo de su sándwich en la boca.

Applejack se rió entre dientes. —Apuesto a que si eso pasa, Bon Bon tendría un ataque al corazón

—¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Principalmente porque yo tendría que limpiarlo todo

—Eh, no es tan malo—, Applejack se encogió de hombros, —Al menos que no tengas un seguro contra pegasos. Si Dash tiene un aterrizaje forzoso en la tienda, solo llámame. Tengo mucha experiencia arreglando cosas así. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de graneros que tuve que reconstruir

—¿Cuentas veces destrozaron tu granero, de todos modos?

—¡Ya te dije que perdí la cuenta!

—¡Oh, vamos! —, Twilight rió, —¡No es posible que sean tantos!

—¿Qué, en serio quieres que los enumere?

—Uh…seguro. ¿Por qué no?

Applejack arrugo la cara mientras trataba de recordar. —Vamos a ver, la primera vez si no recuerdo mal fue cuando se incendio, eso fue antes de que vinieras al pueblo, cuando yo era una potrilla. Ni siquiera tenía mi cutiemark. Realmente me asuste, no quiero pensar mucho en eso. Unos años más tarde le cayó un rayo encima y quedo tan mal que tuvimos que demolerlo. Esa fue la primera vez que ayude a reconstruirlo. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, esa es en parte la razón por la cual se derrumbo durante una tormenta de viento un año o dos después de eso

—Wow, realmente han tenido un montón de graneros

—Tú lo has dicho. Déjame pensar. El siguiente granero duro un tiempo, hasta que los parasprites lo devoraron

Twilight se sonrojo ligeramente. —Lo siento

—Eh, esta bien—, dijo Applejack, —Eso impidió que se comieran la cosecha, así que cuenta como una victoria. Los graneros son más fáciles de reemplazar que los árboles. El otro quedo en mal estado por una tormenta, así que le pedí a Rainbow que lo demoliera. Luego el granero que tuvimos después tenía termitas, así que construimos otro. Llegamos a construir la mitad justo antes de que una manada de Pinkie Pies lo arruinara, así que tuvimos que construir dos veces

Twilight asintió, —Me acuerdo de eso

—Ese granero tenía una maldición o algo así, porque pasaron unos pocos meses antes de que me topara con una bandada de murciélagos de la fruta durante nuestra reunión familiar. Así que reconstruimos ese granero—, ella enfatizo eso, —Y se ha mantenido en pie hasta ahora. Es probable que dure unos cuantos años mas— Hizo una pausa tratando de recordar lo que estaban hablando originalmente al principio. —Pero si, si la tienda de Bon Bon se derrumba, puedo arreglarlo en un santiamén, aunque al principio pueda parecer un granero

—Estoy segura que ella te lo agradecería. Si es que el impacto inicial no la hace explotar. Pero las cosas han ido bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba

—No te adelantes, Twi—, dijo Applejack, —Solo han pasado dos días, después de todo. Una vez que te acostumbres, no va a ser tan divertido. Limpiar el suelo probablemente te va a parecer aburrido. Y eso sumándole la limpieza que tienes que hacer en la biblioteca

—En realidad, no tengo que limpiar la biblioteca. A partir de esta semana, Spike es el nuevo bibliotecario oficial de Ponyville

—¿En serio? —, Applejack detuvo su taza a un milímetro de su boca, —¿Cómo es posible?

—Cuando decidí empezar a trabajar en la tienda de Bon Bon, me di cuenta de que iba a tener menos tiempo para ocuparme de los quehaceres de la biblioteca

—Ah, ¿así que dejaste que Spike lo haga por ti?

—Si. El siempre hace la mayor parte del trabajo de todos modos, y ya es hora de que tenga más responsabilidades. Recibí la aprobación de la Princesa Celestia esta mañana. Una semana a partir de ahora, el titulo oficial va a ser suyo

—¡Me alegro por él, entonces! —, dijo Applejack, —Espero que tenga más habilidad en la biblioteca que en la granja

—Si hay algo que sabe hacer bien, es esto. El ha sido mi asistente durante toda su vida, después de todo. Puede hacerlo

—Ya veo—, Applejack asintió y metió el resto de su sándwich en su boca, masticando lentamente mientras pensaba la mejor manera de plantear su pregunta. —Así que… ¿estas segura de que estas cómoda con todo esto?

—¿Qué cosa? —, pregunto Twilight.

—Cambiar tantas cosas solo por mi. Quiero decir, ¿no me dijiste que empezaste a trabajar para pagar nuestras citas y esas cosas? ¿O estoy recordando mal?

—No, no, eso fue sin duda un factor. Por supuesto, yo siempre tuve la intención de apartarme un poco de las actividades relacionadas con los libros, pero nuestra relación me motivo para finalmente hacerlo. Supongo que debo agradecerte

—¿Así que supongo que eso significa que no te molesta?

—¿Molestarme? —, Twilight inclino su cabeza con una confusión evidente, —¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Um, se…se siente raro que estés haciendo todo esto por mi. No es que no me guste, pero solo hemos estado saliendo hace ¿cuánto…dos semanas?

—Este es el decimosexto día—, dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Claro—, Applejack se detuvo un segundo para contar los días, —Estaba pensando que es muy pronto para cambiar tantas cosas por mi causa. No hay ninguna razón para que te tomes tantos problemas

—¡No hay ningún problema en lo absoluto! Lo hago porque quiero complacerte

—Si, lo entiendo. Pero, bueno, no tienes que ir y hacer todas esas cosas. No es necesario

—¿En serio? —, hubo una pizca de temor en la voz de Twilight, —Quiero decir, si no te gusta…—

—¡No, no, si quieres hacerlo, esta bien! —. Applejack se mordió el labio. Nunca debió sacar el tema. —Solo quiero decir que me gustabas antes de empezar a comprarme flores y esas cosas. No voy a cambiar mi opinión de ti si no me traes chocolates cada semana. No es por eso que decidí darle una oportunidad a esta relación

—¿Seguro que no te importa? —, pregunto Twilight vacilante, —No me gusta hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti…

—Esta bien—, las palabras salieron más cortantes de lo que quería, —Solo sigue haciendo lo que quieras. Olvida lo que dije—, ella trato de pensar otra cosa para hablar. —Así que, uh, tengo algunos cupcakes especiales de Sugarcube Corner—. Ella empujo la caja hacia Twilight, —Y también unos chocolates, si quieres

—¿Oh, que tipo de cupcakes? —, el entusiasmo en la voz de Twilight dejo en claro lo contenta que estaba por el cambio de tema.

—Crema de vainilla. La Sra. Cake me dijo que son tus favoritos

—¡Si que lo son! —, Twilight abrió la caja. —¡Oh, que lindo!

—Eh…—, Applejack se sonrojo ligeramente. —Eso también fue idea de la Sra. Cake. ¿Quieres uno con tu cutiemark, o con la mía?

Twilight sonrió y saco un cupcake de la caja, tres manzanas rojas delineadas elegantemente en el glaseado. —Creo que me quedo con este. Se ve mucho más sabroso que los demás

* * *

><p>—¡Ugh, esto es tan aburrido! —, Pinkie resoplo, —¡Le dije a Applejack que debería haber comprado un castillo inflable! ¡Lo único que están haciendo es simplemente sentarse ahí! ¡Ni que fuera un trampolín! Ooh, hay cupcakes, sin embargo. Eso definitivamente es un paso en la dirección correcta. ¡Comete todos los que puedas y no necesitaras un castillo inflable, ya que vas a saltar tu sólita de la emoción! —, ella comenzó a saltar para enfatizar su afirmación, a pesar de que nadie la estaba escuchando. —Aunque se necesitaría más de una docena. A menos que seas una potrilla, pero ellas no lo son<p>

Spike salio de la cocina, —Hey, Pinkie, ¿Quieres una galletas?

Ella levanto la mirada del telescopio. —¡Claro! Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?

—Faltan unos…—, Spike miro el reloj de arena apoyado en la mesa, —…diecisiete minutos. Cuando se cumplan vas a tener que ordenar otras dos docenas de fichas

—¿Si dejo de usar el telescopio, el temporizador va a seguir corriendo? ¡Quiero galletas, pero el tiempo esta por terminarse, y si me detengo para comer y se acaba el tiempo, puede que no tenga el tiempo suficiente para ordenar las fichas y ver el final de la cita!

—Esta bien, voy a parar el reloj—, Spike agarro el reloj de arena y lo apoyo horizontalmente sobre la mesa. —Hay con chispas de chocolate, de avena y pasas, y con trozos de cuarzo. Probablemente no te van a gustar con trozos de cuarzo. Twilight una vez probo una y se le rompió un diente. Esas están en otro plato

—¡Chispas de chocolate, duh! —, ella bajo las escaleras saltando, y se detuvo en seco al ver el plato de galletas sobre la mesa. Su rostro se puso blanco como el papel y se quedo sin aliento, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. O un zombi. Los zombis son mas temibles que los fantasmas. —¡¿P-Pusiste las galletas con chispas de chocolate y las de avena con pasas en el mismo plato?!

—Um, si

Pinkie se encabrito y agito sus patas delanteras, —¡Noooo!

Spike la miro extrañado, —¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Nunca debes poner las galletas de avena con pasas y las de chocolate en un mismo plato! ¡Si quieres comer una, no sabes cual estas tomando y siempre, siempre, siempre vas a elegir la equivocada! ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente tomar una galleta pensando que es de dulce y pegajoso chocolate y luego te das cuanta que tiene pasas? ¡Es una de las mayores decepciones de la vida, después de no ser aceptado en la Academia Wonderbolts o ser enviado de vuelta al Jardín de Niños Mágico!

Spike parpadeo. —¿Enserio es tan malo?

—Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Pero aun así es bastante malo

—¿No puedes notar la diferencia al masticarlo, olerlo o algo así? —, pregunto Spike, —Las pasas y el chocolate huelen diferente, ¿no?

—¡Eso es lo que ellas quieren que pienses!

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Las galletas! ¡Ellas quieren engañarte para que te comas la equivocada!

—¿Por qué las galletas querrían hacer eso? —, Spike se rasco la cabeza, —¿Acaso no quieren ser comidas?

—¡Exacto! ¡Ese es el problema! —, Pinkie pisoteo con sus cascos, —¡Las galletas con pasas desean ser comidas, así que tratan de oler como las galletas de chocolate! ¡A veces, incluso huelen más a galletas de chocolate que las galletas de chocolate reales! Son muy inteligentes

—Okay…

—¡Pero las galletas de chocolate lo saben, así que también tratan de intensificar su olor! Por desgracia, La Confederación de Galletas con Pasas trata de contraatacar. Se infiltran en las filas de la Alianza de Galletas de Chocolate y dejan su olor por todas partes para que pienses que ellas son las impostoras. Pero ellas saben que tu sabes lo que ellas hacen, por lo tanto dejan un poco de el olor a pasas sobre ellas para que pienses que es una galleta de chocolate que huele a pasas, pero en realidad es una galleta de avena con pasas genuina. ¡Mira!

Ella se inclino sobre el plato y comenzó a olfatear. —Hmmm… ¿Ves? —, tomo una galleta y la equilibro sobre su casco. —Huele a chocolate

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que es…?

—¡No tengo ni idea! —, declaro Pinkie, —¡Mi teoría es que en este preciso momento, esta galleta no es de chocolate, pero tampoco tiene pasas! Actualmente se encuentra en un estado desconocido, que solo podremos determinar si la muerdo. En ese instante, se convertirá en la galleta que no quiero comer. Yo las llamo Galletas Ninja—, ella le dio un mordisco y su nariz se arrugo. —¡Ves! ¡Pasas!

—Eh, eso es bastante interesante. Quizás Twilight tenga una maquina que pueda analizarlas y ver que tipo de galletas son. O tal vez un hechizo

—O simplemente deberías poner las galletas en platos separados la próxima vez—, Pinkie agarro una segunda galleta y la metió en su boca. —¡Mucho mejor! —. Ella volvió a las escaleras. —¡Será mejor que vuelva al telescopio! ¡No quiero perderme nada!

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ver sus citas, de todos modos?

—¡Porque necesito asegurarme de que se están divirtiendo! Si no se divierten, ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¡Se supone que un Pony Muy Especial debe hacerte feliz! Tengo que ver que eso se cumpla

—¿Y como van hasta ahora?

—Bueno, están sonriendo. Eso es una buena señal. Sigo pensando que deberían haber llevado un castillo inflable, sin embargo. Hace que todo sea mejor

—¡Es bueno escuchar eso! —, Spike se rió mientras metía una galleta de piedras preciosas en su boca. Miro el reloj de arena. —¿Qué planeas hacer si ellas no están divirtiéndose?

—Yo voy a…uh…—, Pinkie se toco la barbilla con su casco, —¿Hacer una fiesta?

—Um, no estoy seguro que eso vaya a funcionar

—Hmmm…—, Pinkie se rasco la cabeza, —Debería pensarlo. Un problema que no puede resolverse con una fiesta es…realmente malo. Oh bueno, ella se ven bastante felices. Estoy segura que van a estar bien. ¡Ooh, Twilight esta dándole de comer a Applejack un cupcake con su telekinoseque! ¡Eso es taaaan tierno!

—Lo apuesto—, los ojos de Spike recorrieron la pila de fichas en la mesa, luego se fijaron en el reloj. —Once minutos y contando

* * *

><p>Applejack y Twilight trotaban por la colina. La oscuridad se había intensificado lo suficiente para obligarlas a abandonar su picnic. La luna nueva no era lo bastante brillante para iluminar la cima de la colina. Se encaminaron en dirección a la biblioteca.<p>

— …Así que resulta de Big Macintosh y Cheerilee van a almorzar todos los meses desde entonces—, dijo Applejack.

—¿Eso significa que son pareja o…¿solo amigos?

—No estoy del todo segura—, Applejack se encogió de hombros, —De cualquier manera estoy feliz por él. Celestia sabe que no sale mucho fuera de la granja. Tal vez debería dejarlo llevar el carro de manzanas al mercado con más frecuencia. Seria bueno para el negocio de todos modos. Siempre hay yeguas haciendo la cola cuando él esta vendiendo.

—No creo que a Cheerilee le guste eso, sin embargo— dijo Twilight con una risita.

—Conociéndola, ella probablemente lo encontraría divertido. Se burlaría de él por eso.. Incluso peinaría bien su melena para que consiguiera más bits.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Ella puede ser un poco inmadura.

—Tú lo has dicho. Por no decir que Mac nunca le haría algo malo a un pony y Cheerilee lo sabe. Él se pone nervioso al hablar con yeguas. Cuando empiezan a coquetear, se pone aun peor. Una no cree que pueda ponerse más rojo, pero lo hace.

Twilight rió. —¡Pobre Macintosh!

—Si, hay probablemente solo media docena de yeguas de su misma edad que no le incomodan al estar con él. Quiero decir, contándome a mi, Cheerilee y Carrot Top, se lleva bien con él desde que ella se volvió nuestra vecina. Pienso que él se siente mas confiado cuando esta contigo también, ya que vienes de visita frecuentemente, pero aparte de eso él es tímido con casi todo el mundo. Claro que eso no es tan malo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando ellas empiezan a darle una…atención especial, se marea.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez él y Cheerilee deberían empezar a salir de verdad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que harían una linda pareja, y daría todo para que saliera más de casa, ¿pero cómo eso va a ayudarle a no sentirse incomodo junto a otros ponys?

—Bueno, si todas saben que él esta saliendo con Cheerilee, tal vez dejen de darle "atención especial" y simplemente van a hablarle normalmente una vez que sepan que no esta disponible.

—Uh, no puedo decir que soy una experta en estas cosas, pero creo que no es tan fácil. Si ellas saben que él ya tiene un Pony Muy Especial, van a tratar de seducirlo con más intensidad. O al menos eso es lo que dice Rarity. Por otro lado, Rarity siempre fue un poco…— se detuvo al darse cuenta que la atención de Twilight estaba en otro parte. —¿Twilight?

—Okay, no mires ahora, pero creo que nos observan

—¿Nos observan? ¿Quién?

—Si tuviera que adivinar diría que Pinkie.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, mire la biblioteca y pude ver un reflejo en uno de los balcones. Algún pony esta usando mi telescopio. Y no creo que Spike se tome tantos problemas para vernos.

—Eh, tienes razón— Applejack estiro el cuello y miro la biblioteca.

—¡No mires! —Twilight agarro la cabeza de Applejack y la bajo. —¡No queremos que ella sepa que nosotras sabemos que ella nos esta vigilando!

—Eh, ¿Por qué?

—Yo…Yo no lo se. Tengo el presentimiento de que no deberíamos dejar que lo sepa.

—Eh, bueno, te daré una razón. Vamos a divertirnos con esto— ella levanto una ceja y asintió a Twilight para que la siguiera a un callejón cercano. —Sígueme

Twilight miro a Applejack perpleja, pero la siguió. —Applejack, no hay nada aquí—. Ella tenía razón, además de un cubo de basura vacío y unas cajas de cartón, el callejón estaba completamente desierto.

—Nosotras sabemos eso, pero Pinkie no

Twilight pensó por unos segundos. —¡Oooohhh!

—Exacto. ¿Por qué no invocas algunas luces o algo brillante? Tal vez podamos confundirla.

Twilight contuvo una carcajada. Su cuerno se ilumino como una bola de discoteca, y provoco una explosión de luz multicolor en el callejón.

—¡Ooh, que bonito—, Applejack rió entre dientes —¿Puedes hacer una manzana?

—¡Por supuesto! — Una manzana ilusoria apareció en la cabeza de Twilight y la libero en el callejón, quedándose en el aire un momento antes de estallar en una nube de humo. —Vamos, tomemos el otro camino para volver a la biblioteca. ¡Pinkie no va tener la mínima idea de lo que fue todo eso!

Las dos trotaron fuera del callejón, riendo a su paso.

* * *

><p>Spike caminaba por la biblioteca, barriendo las migajas que Pinkie había dejado por todas partes. La biblioteca debía estar limpia y organizada. Eso y que él tenía la sospecha de que Twilight no estaría muy contenta al enterarse de que Pinkie la había estado espiando. El telescopio estaba en su caja, que a su vez estaba en el armario. Lavo todos los platos. Las diversas variedades de galletas habían sido colocadas cuidadosamente en diferentes recipientes. Los moldes para galletas fueron limpiados. Pinkie había vuelto a su casa, a pesar de su locura al decir que vio unas luces intermitentes y una manzana flotante gigante. Eso había provocado que Spike se preguntara brevemente si las pasas se habían podrido o algo así antes de que las pusiera en las galletas, pero finalmente pensó que era Pinkie siendo Pinkie. Él la había sacado por la puerta trasera para que no se encontrara por casualidad con Twilight en la entrada principal. Al principio el pensó que Twilight iba a morir de frío estando tanto tiempo afuera, pero en retrospectiva, no debería preocuparse. Twilight y Applejack se habían detenido en la puerta para hablar, y estuvieron allí durante (utilizo el reloj de arena) casi veinte minutos. Sus voces apagadas todavía podían escucharse al otro lado de la puerta.<p>

Se detuvo para echar un último vistazo a la biblioteca, revisando mentalmente que todo estuviera en su lugar. Él parpadeo. Solo había sido bibliotecario por un día, y ya estaba pensando como Twilight. Suspiro y se froto los ojos. Sus garras se detuvieron a medio camino de su rostro. ¡Wow, incluso se estaba volviendo púrpura! Espera un segundo…él negó con la cabeza. Tal vez las galletas tenían algo raro. O tal vez solo necesitaba dormir más. No descanso mucho la otra noche. O tal vez se estaba volviendo loco por tener que escuchar a Pinkie en las últimas dos horas.

La puerta se abrió, y Twilight apareció en la puerta. — Te veré mañana entonces. Buenas noches, Applejack— dijo. Ella entro, cerro la puerta y vio al dragón de pie en medio de la sala, con la mirada centrada en la nada. —Spike, ¿estas bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Si, estoy bien! —él negó con la cabeza, —¿Cómo fue la cita?

—Fue muy bien— dijo Twilight —Applejack hizo un picnic para nosotras en la colina, así que pudimos ver el atardecer. Fue maravilloso.

—Eso suena genial

—Lo fue. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

—Eh, un poco aburrida. Organice las fichas e hice unas galletas. ¿Quieres una? — señalo los platos.

—No, estoy bien. Applejack trajo cupcakes— ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Spike —¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves un poco raro.

—Estoy cansado— dio un bostezo exagerado—De hecho, probablemente debería a la cama. ¡Buenas noches! — empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Buenas idea— Twilight sonrió —Soportar a Pinkie hace que cualquiera se canse

Spike se paralizo. Después de unos segundos, él se volvió lentamente. Una sonrisa amplia y obviamente falsa estaba dibujada en su rostro. —¿Pinkie? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella estuvo aquí?

—Bueno, pude ver el telescopio en el balcón. Dudo que estuvieras haciendo estudios astronómicos, y desde que Pinkie utilizo el telescopio para espiarnos antes…

Spike se mordió el labio y asintió. —Ya veo…

—Además, huele a merengue aquí. A menos que estuvieras haciendo un pastel mientas yo no estaba, es bastante obvio que Pinkie estuvo aquí.

Spike suspiro. —Lo siento. Debí decírtelo. Supongo que no te agrada que ella vigile tus citas, ¿no?

—Bueno, en realidad estaba más preocupada por que ella rompiera el telescopio, pero si, prefiero que no la ayudes. Voy a dejarlo pasar, sin embargo. Has trabajado muy duro últimamente, y has hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Uh, si—Spike asintió —La próxima vez voy a decirle que hable contigo sobre el telescopio.

—Bien. Ahora tienes que descansar un poco. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de dormirte parado aquí

—Si, creo que voy a hacer eso— volvió a bostezar —Buenas noches, Twilight.

—Buenas noches, Spike— ella sonrió mientras lo veía subir las escaleras. Había una gran cantidad de trabajo realizado. La pila de fichas sobre la mesa era mucho más pequeña de lo que esperaba. "Oh, Spike, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?". Ella puso atención a los dos platos con galletas sobre la mesa y tomo una. "Mmm, chocolate. Supongo que una galleta no hará daño". Se metió una en la boca. Comenzó a masticar y su hocico se arrugo. "Ew, ¡Pasas!"

* * *

><p>Lyra bostezo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bon Bon. La cama era suficientemente grande para que ambas se acostaran una junto a otra, pero ella prefería invadir el lado de Bon Bon. Era mucho más cálido y suave. Puso la cabeza entre la cara de Bon Bon y el libro que estaba leyendo.<p>

—¿Estas enojada conmigo? —, pregunto

—Por supuesto que no— Bon Bon estiro la cabeza sobre la de Lyra para poder seguir leyendo. —¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Bueno, ya sabes. Por poner a trabajar a Twilight en tu tienda

—Oh, eso. Yo estoy…un poco molesta porque le ofreciste el trabajo sin consultarme primero, pero no voy a enojarme contigo por algo tan insignificante

—¿Es realmente algo tan insignificante, sin embargo? Quiero decir, es tu tienda, después de todo.

—Lo es. Pero resulto bastante bien. Sin duda mejor que la ultima vez, aunque eso no es decir mucho.

Lyra se acurruco un poco más. —¿Así que piensas que Twilight lo esta haciendo bien?

—Si, sin embargo ella solo estuvo trabajando por dos días. Aun hay tiempo para que ella cometa un error. Pero por ahora, ella ha sido sorprendentemente útil. Solo espero que siga siendo una ayuda y no un obstáculo.

Lyra sonrió. —Estoy feliz de no haber arruinado todo.

—No, en lo absoluto—, Bon Bon bajo el libro —Aunque debo preguntar, ¿por qué le ofreciste el trabajo tan rápido? Se que eres impulsiva a veces, pero sabes lo importante que es la tienda para mi. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Bueno, al principio solo iba a hablar con ella. Ya sabes, ver cómo estaba. Y entonces ella menciono el trabajo. Se que debí preguntarte antes, pero…bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando ella vino a la tienda?

Bon Bon asintió.

—Bueno, ella se veía ansiosa por todo eso con Applejack…se que suena estúpido, pero me hizo recordar…a mi misma, cuando empezamos a salir. Antes, cuando pensaba que tenia que hacer lo imposible para que todo funcionara entre nosotras. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo pensé que, bueno, cuando yo estaba en esa posición, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para que todo saliera bien. Me imagine que podría hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella. Se que fui una tonta, pero no pude evitarlo.

Bon Bon rió. —Puedes ser una tonta, pero eres una tonta muy dulce y bien intencionada. Y lo más importante, eres mi tonta, y te amo. ¿Sabes que es lo más tonto?

—¿La mayoría de las cosas que digo?

—Primero, si me hubieras dicho todo esto al principio, no tendría ninguna razón para estar enfadada contigo. Y segundo…—, Bon Bon beso a Lyra en la frente, teniendo cuidado de evitar su cuerno, —…no necesitas ayudarme con nada para que te quiera.

Lyra asintió. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le va a tomar a Twilight y Applejack saberlo?

Bon Bon sonrió, —Espero que no tanto tiempo como a nosotras.

* * *

><p>Awwwww :3 Esto es muy tierno, señoras y señores. Y muy romántico también. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Pinkie, la curiosidad es demasiado fuerte ¿no? Celestia y Luna hicieron su aparición, que no sera la ultima. Y Applejack al parecer no quiere que Twilight de tal giro a su vida solamente por su relación con ella. Mmm, ¿se convertirá esto en un problema? Lo veremos más adelante. ¡Adios!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: La paradoja

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fanfiction. En el capitulo anterior, las chicas tuvieron su segunda cita, a la luz del atardecer :3 y Applejack le dijo a Twilight que le "incomoda" recibir tantos regalos. ¿A qué se debe esto? Vamos a averiguarlo... _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: La paradoja<strong>

"Simplemente no tiene sentido. Bueno, lo tiene, creo. Quiero decir, he estado dando a Applejack un montón de regalos últimamente, pero pensé que a ella le gustaba. Solo lo hice porque se supone que eso hacen los Ponys Muy Especiales, ¿no? Aunque si ella le molesta mucho, supongo que debería bajar la intensidad un poco. Pero, por otro casco, ella me dijo que lo siguiera haciendo si yo pensaba que era lo correcto… ¡pero ahora no lo se! Uf, si a Applejack no le gusta no puedo seguir haciéndolo, pero que pasa si ella piensa que no me importa… ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?!"

* * *

><p>La caja de té importada de Saddle Arabia de Rarity abandonó el lugar donde normalmente estaba, en la esquina trasera de un armario cerrado con llave en la cocina. Solamente en una ocasión más especial que todas las ocasiones especiales Rarity preparaba té de esa clase. Incluso después de la reunión de Celestia con los embajadores de Saddle Arabia, la dificultad en las rutas comerciales provocaban que muy pocas cosas manufacturadas allí llegaran a Equestria, y la mayor parte de ellas se vendían en pocos restaurantes especiales dispersos por el país. El resto estaba, naturalmente, en los niveles más altos de la sociedad de Canterlot y Manehattan, ningún otro pony más podía obtenerlas. Ella había tenido la suerte de recibir la caja como regalo de la Princesa Celestia, siendo parte de su recompensa por ayudarla a resolver el incidente con Discord. Por lo que esta de más decir, que Rarity no usaba el té de Saddle Arabia para cualquier cosa.<p>

Hoy era una de esas excepciones. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido…indescriptibles. Ella preferiría ir al Tártaro a jugar con Cerberus antes de volver a pasar por todo eso. Nunca más, se dijo. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, volvería a encargarse de cuatro órdenes matrimoniales al mismo tiempo.

No parecía tan malo al principio. Tenía que hacer cuatro trajes y vestidos de boda personalizados y cuatro conjuntos de vestidos para las damas de honor, pero no era imposible. Eran ocho diseños, y una vez que los trajes y vestidos para la boda estuvieran listos, los vestidos de las damas de honor eran a menudo trivialmente fáciles de terminar. Luego resulto ser que dos de los cuatro matrimonios eran lo que ella denominaba pareja entre yeguas.

En circunstancias normales, lo encontraría divertido. Los vestidos debían ser distintos, pero complementarios. Era el máximo desafío para una fashionista. Por supuesto, en esta circunstancia, eso significaba que ahora tenía que producir doce diseños. Luego resulto que una de las yeguas haría una gran fiesta para la boda, y tenia once damas de honor y dos testigos. Después otra de las yeguas era ese tipo de novia que no estaba conforme con nada de lo que Rarity le ofrecía. En total, ella había realizado diecinueve diseños diferentes y cosido más de cuarenta vestidos.

Ella decidió que la única forma de sobrevivir a todo eso era tomando ese té.

La tetera silbo. Ella apago el fuego y se sirvió una taza de agua caliente, preparándose para sumergir la infusión. El timbre de la puerta sonó, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. No tenia planeado tener clientes hoy. Seguramente cualquier pony era capaz de ver claramente el cartel de CERRADO que colgaba de la puerta. Lo que significaba que posiblemente era una visita personal. Quizás Sweetie Belle. Se estremeció. Casi deseaba que fuera un cliente. Ella asomo su cabeza fuera de la cocina. El timbre estaba muy alto como para que fuera su hermana.

—¡Esta cerrado!—, grito.

—¿Rarity?—, respondió una voz apagada,—¿Estas ahí? ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

—¿Twilight?—, Rarity se alegro. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Twilight le había dado una actualización de su romance. Ella podría postergar su descanso de tres días si eso significaba que podría conseguir algunas cosas jugosas de esta conversación. —¡Entra, entra!—, ella se levanto para abrir la puerta, —¿Qué necesitas discutir, querida? ¿Algo referente a Applejack, sin duda?

—Um, si, realmente—, Twilight miro por varios segundos la melena de Rarity, que estaba bastante desaliñada. Rarity comenzó a arreglarla, e inmediatamente se rindió. Era mucho esfuerzo, y no tenia pensado salir de su casa pronto de todos modos. Ella guió a Twilight hasta la cocina. —Uh, Rarity, ¿estas bien?

—Estoy perfectamente bien. Estos últimos días fueron un poco…estresantes, pero quedo en el pasado. ¡Me tienes que decir como esta yendo todo desde la última vez que hable contigo! Tengo que reconocer que mi negocio ha ocupado mi atención últimamente.

—¿T…todo?

—¡Claro! ¡Te he estado ayudando con esto desde el principio! Es natural que desee ponerme al día con tu relación. Debo asegurarme de que todo va bien. ¡Por lo menos dame un resumen!—, ella se sentó en la mesa indicando a Twilight que hiciera lo mismo, y deposito su saquito de té dentro de la taza. —¿Quieres un poco de té? Es importado de Saddle Arabia.

—Uh, no gracias. Probé ese té en uno de los banquetes de Celestia una vez y me pareció muy amargo.

—Muy bien, ¿te gustaría algo más?

—No, estoy bien—, ella tomo asiento.

—¡Genial! Ahora dime todo lo que paso.

—Esta bien…—, Twilight puso sus cascos sobre la mesa, —No sucedió mucho la verdad. Applejack y yo tuvimos una cita en la granja. Hizo un picnic en la cima de la colina y pudimos ver el atardecer. Fue muy agradable.

—Eso suena muy romántico—Rarity tomo un sorbo de té y frunció el hocico un momento. Tenía un gusto peculiar.

—Compartimos el almuerzo un par de veces desde entonces, pero no hemos tenido tiempo para otra cita real. Applejack esta ocupada preparándose para la próxima cosecha de manzanas Zap, y estoy ocupada ayudando a Spike a cuidar la biblioteca. Ya sabes, ahora es el bibliotecario oficial de Ponyville.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Nuestro pequeño Spikey Wikey esta creciendo, no lo crees?— ella tomo nuevamente un sorbo de té —Voy a tener que pasar por la biblioteca en algún momento para felicitarlo. Ahora bien, estos almuerzos con Applejack, ¿donde los realizaron exactamente?

—Buenos, almorzamos en la cafetería dos veces, una vez en la biblioteca después que terminara de trabajar y tomamos sopa, y un par de veces fui a Sweet Apple Acres para un almuerzo tardío y comimos sobras.

—Hmmm…—, Rarity toco su barbilla, —¿Cómo va eso de los regalos? ¿Continuas con las flores y tal?

—Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo realmente.

—Oh, por lo que tienes problemas con los regalos. ¿Te estas quedando sin ideas? ¿O tienes problemas financieros? Si tienes dificultades para pagar las cosas yo puedo ayudarte. Quizás te preste algunos bits, o podrías vender algunas joyas, tal vez.

—¡No, no, no es nada de eso!—, Twilight negó con la cabeza, —Bueno, empecé a trabajar tiempo parcial en la tienda de chocolates de Bon Bon para ganar un poco de dinero extra, pero no es ese el verdadero problema. El problema es…

—¿La tienda de chocolates de Bon Bon?—, Rarity casi se atraganto con el té, —Bueno, eso es interesante. No sabía que estaba contratando empleados.

—Uh, ¿tu sabes cuando Bon Bon esta buscando o no ponys para que trabajen en su tienda?

—Bon Bon nunca ha buscado ponys para que trabajen en su tienda. ¿Cómo demonios lo lograste?

—Bueno, estaba viendo trabajos en el periódico cuando me encontré con Lyra.

—Ah—, Rarity asintió, —Eso explica todo. Ella parece ser la debilidad de Bon Bon. Por favor, continua.

—Ella se ofreció para ayudarme a conseguir trabajo en la tienda, y bueno, ella lo logro. ¿Cómo las conoces de todos modos?

—Bueno, Bon Bon abrió su tienda poco después de que yo abriera mi boutique. Yo estaba entretenida con mi trabajo, así que no podía prestar realmente mucha atención a lo que pasaba en otros lugares del pueblo, pero por lo que entiendo, se encontró con algunas dificultades.

—¿Qué hay de Lyra?

—Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella mientras estábamos en Canterlot para la boda de tu hermano. Aunque no sabría decir si lo que me estaba contando era verdad o estaba bajo el efecto del lavado de cerebro de los changelings. Todavía no puedo creer que ella conociera a la Princesa Candance lo suficiente para ser su dama de honor. Aparentemente ellas asistieron a una clase juntas en Canterlot o algo por el estilo.

—Um, si. Candance dijo que ella trabajo como ayudante de cátedra en Canterlot durante unos años…

—Eso ciertamente explica todo— Rarity asintió —Bien, si no tienes problema con el dinero, y no tienes escasez de ideas, ¿qué esta mal entonces?

—Bueno, creo que fui un poco…tal vez bastante exagerada al darle regalos.

—¿Exagerada?—Rarity parpadeo mientras trataba de registrar cual era el problema, —¿Con los regalos?

—Si, creo que estoy asfixiándola.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, fue algo que ella me dijo en esa cita en la granja…

Los ojos de Rarity se estrecharon. —¿Qué dijo ella, exactamente?

—No recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo. Algo sobre que se sentía raro que le diera tantas cosas. Creo que ella siente como si estuviera tratando de…no se, mantenerla feliz comprándole cosas.

—¿Es eso lo que haces?

—¡No! ¡Solo le compre cosas porque quería hacerlo! Y porque, bueno, se supone que eso es lo que hace un Pony Muy Especial, ¿no?

—Si, los regalos son un procedimiento básico para las parejas. Yo creía que incluso Applejack sabía eso. ¡Ella no tiene ninguna razón para suponer que la estas tratando de sobornar!

—Yo no lo diría así—, dijo Twilight secamente, —Al principio pensé que era extraño, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más sentido tiene. Cuando Applejack acepto empezar a salir conmigo, ella no estaba tan…entusiasmada como yo. Siempre lo supe, más o menos me dijo que no estaba segura de cómo se sentía. He estado tratando de no pensar en ello.

—Ah, ¿por lo tanto ella piensa que tú solamente le das regalos para mantener su interés?

—Supongo que si—, Twilight froto su cascos, —Sé que probablemente me este poniendo paranoica de nuevo, pero a pesar de que Applejack parece feliz, a veces…bueno, siento que ella no me esta siguiendo la corriente—, Twilight miro sus cascos. Ella no estaba llorando, pero Rarity podía decir que estaba a minutos de hacerlo. —¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Primero que nada, bebe algo—, Rarity sirvió una segunda taza con agua y sumergió la infusión de té en ella, —Te ayudara a calmarte un poco. Segundo, solo piensa esto. Applejack es…la pony más directa que conocemos. No puedo imaginar que ella te oculte una cosa así. Aquí—, ella deslizo la taza de té a Twilight.

—Pero es importado…

—Eso no importa. Necesitas té

Twilight a regañadientes levanto la taza y tomo un sorbo cauteloso. —Eh, en realidad es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Supongo que es un sabor adquirido.

—Todas las cosas buenas lo son—, dijo Rarity,—Estoy segura que Applejack va a apreciar tus gestos. Por supuesto, ella no esta acostumbrada a dar y recibir este tratamiento especial, así que supongo que no es una rareza total que a ella le incomoden los regalos. Ella esta…muy contenta con las cosas sencillas de la vida.

—Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?—, Twilight miro su té, —Quiero decir, por un casco, ella me dijo que siguiera haciendo lo que me gustaba y no me preocupara por lo que ella pensaba, pero por otro casco, si ella se siente incomoda ¡no quiero molestarla!

—Bueno, ¿qué has estado haciendo entonces?

—Todavía voy a visitarla todos los días, y le sigo comprando cosas. Ya sabes, flores, una canasta con frutas, una tarjeta…trato de bajar el ritmo y no regalarle cosas cada día, pero tampoco quiero que piense que ya no me importa…

—Ese es un enigma—, Rarity toco su barbilla con un casco, —Por ahora, te recomiendo seguir haciendo eso. Las cosas pueden ser incomodas, pero son constantes, por lo que seria mejor mantenerlo de esa manera. Yo no haría grandes cambios hasta saber como se siente realmente Applejack.

—¿Pero como se supone que voy a saberlo?

Rarity coloco su casco sobre el de Twilight. —Déjame eso a mi, querida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes decírselo!

—Nunca dije que lo haría. Voy a ir a la granja para charlar, y tal vez así puede descubrir sus pensamientos sobre el asunto. Tal vez ella es más directa cuando no esta hablando contigo directamente. Por ahora, solo trata de bajar la presión. El estrés realmente hace un espectáculo en tu melena—, ella extendió un casco y aliso algunos pelos sueltos que estaban comenzando a encresparse. —Vamos a resolver esto, te lo prometo.

Twilight la miro y sonrió. —Gracias.

—No te preocupes. He estado junto a ti desde el principio, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Rarity bostezo. Tal vez debió haber tomado una breve siesta antes de su excursión a Sweet Apple Acres. Ella negó con la cabeza. Twilight necesitaba su ayuda, y eso era más importante que su necesidad de dormir. Por ahora, al menos. Además, al estar Applejack tan ocupada como siempre, la conversación seguramente no duraría mucho. Cuando se acerco a la casa, Apple Bloom salio por la puerta, vestida con un disfraz de conejo y arrastrando una regadera.<p>

—¡Hey Rarity!—, ella se detuvo para saludar, —¿Cómo te va? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

—Todo esta…adecuadamente. Más bien cansador. ¿Sabes donde esta tu hermana?

—¡Claro! Ella esta atrás pintando la prensa de la maquina de sidra.

—Ya veo. Gracias por tu…¿acaso dijiste que esta atrás pintando la prensa de la maquina de sidra?

—¡Claro que si!—, Apple Bloom asintió y siguió su camino saltando.

Rarity se froto el costado de su cabeza. Su fatiga debe estar afectando su audición. Realmente debía tomar una siesta. Ella siguió hasta la parte posterior de la granja y para su sorpresa descubrió que su audición estaba perfecta. La rueda para prensar las manzanas y hacer sidra estaba totalmente cubierta con un colorido, aunque algo irregular y brumoso, patrón a cuadros. Applejack estaba agachada cerca de la base, con un pincel entre sus dientes, añadiendo unas rayas rojas al final.

—Eso es…bastante adecuado—, dijo Rarity. Centro sus ojos sobre Applejack, la rueda prensadora tenía una mezcla desastrosa de rojo, púrpura y verde que le hacían doler sus ya cansados ojos. —Nunca pensé que te preocupabas por la estética de tus instrumentos

—Yo no—, dijo Applejack dejando el pincel sobre la bandeja con pintura, —Son estas malditas manzanas Zap—, ella señalo los árboles cercanos, que estaban temblando y cada tanto producían chispas. —La sidra de manzanas Zap solo tiene buen sabor si la prensa tiene el color correcto.

—¿Con "correcto" te refieres a…esto?

—Hey, no sé mucho sobre combinar colores y sé que se ve horrible. Pero así es como debe ser, o toda la sidra va a terminar teniendo gusto a pepinillos, y ningún pony quiere eso.

—Supongo que a veces es necesario realizar sacrificios—, Rarity se alejo unos pasos, para que la prensa estuviera fuera de su vista mientras hablaba con Applejack.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo, de todos modos?—, pregunto Applejack, —Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí.

—Oh, esto y aquello. Estuve bastante ocupada con unos pedidos especiales. Gracias a Celestia estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión.

—Fue malo, ¿eh?

—Creo que si lo comparo con la cantidad de trabajo que tienes durante la temporada de sidra no habría diferencia.

—¿Había una fila de ponys de medio kilómetro afuera de tu tienda? Creo que notaria algo así.

—Muy bien, tal vez no tan así, pero nunca había estado tan ocupada en años.

—Si realmente fue tan loco, ¿no deberías estar relajándote o algo así en vez de arrastrarte todo el camino hasta aquí?—ella miro las bolsas bajo los ojos de Rarity, —Te ves un poco…cansada.

—Oh, lo estoy, solo un poco—, Rarity toco el extremo de su melena, —Pensé que seria bueno tomar aire fresco antes de descansar. Estuve encerrada tanto tiempo en mi boutique que olvide por completo que el sol existía. Un agradable paseo por tu huerto es justo lo que necesito—, ella bostezo y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia Applejack, —Además, tengo la extrema necesidad de conversar un poco.

—¿Así que viniste por mi?—, pregunto Applejack, —¿Por qué yo entre todos los ponys?

—Bueno, Rainbow Dash probablemente esta flotando sobre una nube en algún lugar, y probablemente mi pobre cabeza no podría soportar las payasadas de Pinkie Pie, así que tu eres la opción lógica.

—¿Y Fluttershy? Ella es tranquila. Hay un montón de aire fresco alrededor de su casa, también.

—Yo…uh…se puede considerar eso, pero…um…pero es malo para mi pelaje que estén todos esos animales a mi alrededor. Siempre levantando polvo.

—¿Y Twilight, entonces? Seguro que no hay polvo en su biblioteca.

—Oh, Twilight, si. Bueno, conoces a Twilight. Ella siempre esta ocupada con una cosa o la otra. Odiaría molestarla.

—¿Qué, y yo no estoy ocupada?—, ella señalo la maquina de sidra, —De hecho lo estoy.

—Bueno, si, pero yo no lo sabia antes de venir aquí—, Rarity puso su mejor cara de cachorrito,—¡Yo solo quería hablar! ¿Es eso tan malo?

—No, esta…bien. Es solo que…¿segura que no quieres tomar una siesta y luego volver para hablar? Parece que te resulta difícil simplemente mantenerte de pie, y mucho menos tener una conversación.

—¡Que absurdo!—, dijo Rarity con toda la indignación que pudo reunir, —¡Y yo que vine hasta aquí, solo para hablar contigo!

—Bien, bien—, Applejack rodó los ojos, —Yo estaba por tomarme un descanso de todos modos. ¿Qué clase de conversación tienes en mente?

—Una excelente pregunta, Applejack. Debo admitir que siento curiosidad por saber cómo van las cosas entre tu y Twilight. No tuve la oportunidad de ponerme al día con su relación, aunque he escuchado que la llevaste a una hermosa cita.

—Um, si, lo hice—, ella frunció el ceño por la brusquedad de la pregunta, —Tuvimos un día de campo. Estamos…bien. No tengo quejas.

—¿Estas segura?— Rarity se inclino hacia ella, —No suenas particularmente emocionada. ¿Hay algo…fuera de lugar?

—¿Qué? ¡No! De hecho, debes saber que estoy empezando a disfrutar esto.

—¡¿Quieres decir que no lo estabas antes?!—, pregunto Rarity con fingida alarma.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba. Solo que estoy disfrutándolo más ahora. Supongo que el romance es…¿como lo llamas siempre? Un sabor que se adquiere.

—Un sabor adquirido, claro—, asintió Rarity, —Se todo sobre eso. ¿Segura que lo…eh…adquiriste?

—Um, estoy bastante segura—, dijo Applejack frunciendo sus cejas, —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, es solo que…—, Rarity bostezo de nuevo, —…a veces no es tan fácil.

—Porque no es fácil, no significa que no puedo hacerlo. He hecho un montón de cosas más difíciles, ¿sabes?

—Si, si…muy difíciles—, Rarity parpadeo un par de veces, cada parpadeo más lento que el anterior. De pronto, negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que puedes hacer cosas muy difíciles. Pero eso no hace que esto sea…más fácil.

—¡Lo se! ¡Acabo de decir que es difícil!—, Applejack negó con la cabeza, —Quiero decir, no todo es sol y flores o algo así, pero creo que estamos haciéndolo bien.

—¿Solo "bien"?—, dijo Rarity, —¿Qué exactamente esta evitando que sea…um…mejor que…bien?

Applejack entrecerró los ojos. —¿Por qué estas tan curiosa por Twilight y por mi de repente?

—¡Solo estoy tratando de ser una buena amiga! Eso es todo. —Los parpados de Rarity comenzaron a caer. Ella los abrió, con un esfuerzo evidente en su rostro. —¿Es tan extraño? Yo quiero asegurarme de que ambas son felices—, ella volvió a bostezar—Si hay algo que les impide ser felices, quiero ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Applejack puso un casco en su frente. —Escucha Rarity. Voy a ser honesta contigo. He estado esperando para contarle a algún pony esto, y creo que es mejor que seas tú. Solo prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a Twilight, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decirle todo yo misma.

Rarity asintió, —Por supuesto.

—Y no te quedes dormida mientras te dijo esto, porque no voy a repetirlo.

—Yo voy…a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Cuando empezamos a salir, yo no estaba muy emocionada. Yo no estaba en contra de la idea ni nada, es solo que yo no estaba tan entusiasmada como Twilight. Se sentía raro para mi. Al igual que cuando nos besamos. Simplemente sentí que estaba obligada a hacerlo. Pero últimamente, me he estado acostumbrando. Todavía se siente extraño, pero estoy empezando a disfrutarlo—, las mejillas de Applejack enrojecieron, —Yo…yo estoy ansiosa por verla de nuevo para darle un pequeño beso, ¿sabes?

Rarity hubiera gritado ante la ternura del sentimiento, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo,—¿Así que todo va perfecto, entonces? Es bastante impredecible que dos ponys con tan poca experiencia en el romance lo hagan bien.

—Bueno, yo no puedo decir que es perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son los puntos complicados?, —Rarity se obligo a sonreír. Esto era exactamente el punto donde quería que la conversación llegara. —Tal vez pueda ayudarte a…suavizarlos.

—No es un gran desafío ni nada. Twilight es una buena novia y todo, es solo que ella…exagera a veces.

—En serio. ¿De que manera?

—Es como que ella siempre tiene su forma de hacer las cosas. Me compra regalos o viene a la granja para hablar o pasar el rato o lo que sea, incluso cuando no necesita hacerlo realmente.

—¿Así que te sientes…sofocada, tal vez?

—Un poco, supongo. Quiero decir, es un poco perjudicial tener tantas flores por toda la cocina, especialmente desde que, al parecer, no puedo comérmelas. Y Twilight tiene la costumbre de visitarme justo cuando tengo que trabajar y…

—¿Quieres decir que te estabas comiendo las flores que Twilight te daba?, —el ojo de Rarity se crispó.

—¿Qué? ¡Pensé que eso es lo que se debe hacer con las flores! Claro que tiene más sentido dejarlas y colocarlas en todas partes. Eran deliciosas, también.

—D-Deliciosas…—, Rarity negó con la cabeza. La metida de pata de Applejack no era el motivo por el que estaba allí. —Así que el problema es que Twilight…¿tal vez esta tratando de ganar tu afecto haciendo todas esas cosas?

—No, eso es una locura. Debes estar muy cansada si piensas eso—, dijo Applejack, —Twilight puede ser un poco…demasiado entusiasta, pero no creo que este tratando de sobornarme ni nada de eso. Claro, no sabemos mucho sobre el romance, pero ella sabe que las cosas no pueden funcionar de esa manera.

—¿Eso es así? Entonces, ¿cuál es exactamente el problema?

—No es que ella este haciendo todo eso por mi. Yo no creo que ella necesite hacerlo, pero si ella quiere, no puedo rechazarlo. No, lo que esta comiéndome la cabeza es todos los problemas que se esta tomando. Quiero decir, si ella quiere darme flores, ¡genial! Pero ella esta poniendo su vida de cabeza. ¿Sabes que consiguió un trabajo en la tienda de Bon Bon solo para poder salir conmigo y comprarme más cosas?

—Si, lo escuche. Me quede bastante sorprendida.

—Es una locura. Ni siquiera le estoy pidiendo que haga esas cosas y aun así siento como si se lo estuviera imponiendo. Esta haciendo muchos cambios innecesarios. Lo último que quiero es que esta relación sea una carga para ella. Yo sé que ella hace esto porque piensa que la relación va a ser mejor, pero simplemente no lo se. Sé que las cosas cambian cuando pasas de ser amigos a ser Ponys Muy Especiales, pero no creo que tenga que ser tan grande el cambio. Me gustaba estar con Twilight antes de que las cosas se volvieran románticas. Yo no quiero que ella haga cosas especiales todo el tiempo. Me gusta mucho más cuando ella es ella misma.

Rarity se quedo mirando a la nada por un largo tiempo.

—¿Rarity?

—¡¿Eh?!—, se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza, —Si, por supuesto. Eso es perfectamente…¿comprensible?

—Lo sé, realmente no tiene sentido, pero no estoy segura de que otra manera decirlo. Me gusta ser el Pony Muy Especial de Twilight, pero eso no significa que nuestra amistad tiene que cambiar, ¿no?

Rarity reflexiono sobre la pregunta por unos segundos, tratando de encontrarle el sentido. —Prefiero pensar que el cambio es inevitable cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas—, dijo ella cautelosamente—A pesar de que los cambios pueden ser bueno o malos, claro. ¿Discutiste esto con Twilight?

—Trate de hacerlo, pero lo arruine. Parecía que no me gustaba todo lo que ella esta haciendo por mi. Después de un minuto o dos le dije que simplemente siguiera haciendo lo que quisiera y yo estaría feliz si ella lo estaba.

—Pero, ¿estas feliz?

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz. Como dije, estoy disfrutando las cosas más de lo que estaba al principio. Es solo que…podría ser mejor, ¿sabes?

—Entiendo—, ella suspiro y se froto el costado de la cabeza, —Me gustaría ofrecerte algún consejo, pero parece que realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer. El problema es entre tu y Twilight—, ella reprimió un bostezo, —Realmente no hay nada que hacer aparte de hablar esto con ella.

—Si, ya se. Yo no quiero hacer eso. No quiero que crea que esta siendo molesta. Yo no quiero hablar otra vez hasta que sepa que decir.

—Bueno, cuando encuentres la manera de decirlo, no dudes en utilizarme como…un editor, tal vez—, Rarity puso una pata en su pecho, —Estoy contenta de poder hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que las cosas se resuelvan entre ambas.

—Lo tendré en mente.

—¡Hey, Applejack!—, la cabeza con orejas de conejo de Apple Bloom se asomo por una de las ventanas de la casa, —¿Quieres limonada?

—¡Claro que si!—, grito Applejack. Se volvió hacia Rarity, —Bueno, voy a tomar un vaso y de vuelta al trabajo. Te haré saber cuando sepa que hacer.

—Voy a estar esperando—, dijo Rarity, —Creo que este aire me hizo bien. Si me necesitas, lo más probable es que este durmiendo. Ah, y Applejack…

—¿Si?

—¿Te importaría reservar algunas jarras con sidra de manzanas Zap para mi? No creo que sea capaz de esperar horas en la fila. Te pagare extra.

—Normalmente no hago reservas, pero si has trabajado tan duro como dijiste, creo que puedo hacer una excepción. Ve a descansar. Tu, uh, parece que realmente lo necesitas.

—Gracias. Te veré más tarde, Applejack.

—Nos vemos, Rarity. ¡Que tengas una buena siesta!—, ella observo como Rarity se tropezaba en la distancia, —¿Qué henos fue todo eso?

* * *

><p>Rarity trato de ignorar los bancos al costado del camino de regreso a su casa. La tentación de parar para tomar un descanso rápido aumentaba a cada paso. Ella se resistió. Si ella se sentaba, le seria imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Ella habría parpadeado, se olvidaría de abrir los ojos y despertaría dos horas después cuando algún pony decidiera despertarla y preguntarle si se encontraba bien. No, tenia que aguantar hasta llegar a su cama. Entonces podría dormir durante un día o dos, mientras pensaba que consejo darle a Twilight.<p>

La situación no era nada más que bizarra. Se suponía que los problemas de pareja eran más simples que esto. Algún pony se suponía que era perezoso, o sofocante, o indiferente, o algo que se podía solucionar golpeándole suavemente la cabeza a uno de los amantes y decirle "Deja de hacer eso". Pero, por supuesto, esta situación no podía ser más diferente. Rarity estaba obligada a decir que ambas estaban haciendo (o no estaban haciendo) algo mal. Twilight era un poco exagerada, claro, pero claramente ella tenia una buena intención en mente. No hay nada de malo en querer mostrar afecto de una manera material.

Por supuesto, la posición de Applejack tenia sentido. Ella nunca había impuesto nada a ningún pony, así que era comprensible que ella no quería que Twilight hiciera lo imposible para complacerla. Applejack odiaba ser una carga tanto como Rarity odiaba las puntas abiertas de su melena. Twilight, obviamente, no lo veía de esa manera, pero era un enigma. Tal vez podría encerrar a Applejack y Twilight en una habitación y dejarlas libres solo cuando hayan resuelto todo. O tal vez podría descansar un poco para de esa forma evitar pensamientos que le hicieran creer que encerrar a una pareja en una habitación era una solución plausible al problema.

Su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle solo de pensarlo. Ella trato de sacar el asunto fuera de su mente. En cinco minutos, ella estaría acurrucada en su cama. Una vez que hubiera tenido su siesta de belleza, entonces podría abordar el problema. Dio vuelta la esquina y su corazón dio un vuelco hasta su estomago.

Pinkie Pie estaba en la puerta principal de la boutique. El pony rosa la saludó. —¡Hey, Rarity!

Rarity gimió, preguntándose porque el universo le hacia esto a ella. Se sentía como si Discord hubiera armado toda la situación a propósito para darle un dolor de cabeza.

—Hola, Pinkie—, dijo haciendo todo lo posible para sonar como si estuviera feliz de verla, —¿A que debo el…?—, la palabra se atasco en su garganta un momento, —…el placer?

—Me preguntaba si tenías un telescopio para prestarme. Twilight no me deja usar el suyo.

—Un tele…ugh—, Rarity froto su frente, —No, no tengo un telescopio. Vas a tener que buscar en otra parte. Quizás Rainbow Dash tiene uno. Ahora si me disculpas…—, ella camino rodeando a Pinkie. Pinkie simplemente salto y de alguna manera aterrizo justo enfrente de ella.

—Ya le pregunte. Ella no tiene uno.

—Entonces pídele a Cheerilee. Ella estuvo dando clases de observación astronómica a Sweetie Belle. Probablemente tiene un telescopio—, ella trato de rodear a Pinkie, pero esta se deslizo a un lado, manteniéndose entre Rarity y la puerta.

—También. Ella dice que es propiedad de la escuela y no puede prestármelo. ¿Estas segura de que no tienes un telescopio?

El ojo de Rarity se crispo. Pinkie no tenía derecho a ser tan pesada. —En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo encontrar uno bajo un retazo de tela dorada anoche…

—¡¿En serio?!

—¡No! ¡No tengo un telescopio! ¡Nunca tuve un telescopio! —, ella pisoteo con sus cascos, y de inmediato se arrepintió cuando el impacto sacudió su cráneo. —¿Para que quieres un telescopio de todos modos?

—¡Con eso puedo ver la próxima cita de Twilight y Applejack sin molestarlas, duh! Si no puedo encontrar un telescopio, tendré que esconderme en unos arbustos o hacer mi propio telescopio con un montón de lupas. Y la ultimas vez que lo intente accidentalmente termine construyendo un disparador de rayos láser.

—¿Rayos láser? —, Rarity solo podía mirar, —¿Cómo lograste accidentalmente…? ¿Sabes que? No importa. ¿Consideraste la posibilidad de no espiarlas y preguntarles como les fue con la cita? ¿Ya sabes, como un pony normal?

—¡Pero yo soy un pony normal! —, Pinkie rió, —¡Pero en serio, tengo que verlo en tiempo real, así si sucede algo, puedo arreglarlo!

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Si Applejack y Twilight empiezan una pelea, vas a lanzarles con una catapulta un pollo de goma o algo así? ¿O prefieres lanzarte en paracaídas mientras vistes uno de tus disfraces absurdos?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —, Pinkie negó con la cabeza, aparentemente decepcionada por la falta de comprensión de Rarity, —Ese tipo de situación sin duda merece una cuerda elástica y una caja de rosquillas

—Una caja de…Pinkie, no puedes…

—¿Una caja de Pinkie? ¡No estoy en una caja!

—¡Pinkie, por favor! Me duele la cabeza y no estas ayudando en lo absoluto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a entrometerte entre Twilight y Applejack de esa manera?

—Bueno, si tuviera un telescopio, no tendría que entrometerme.

—¡Estas perdiendo el punto! ¡Las dos se merecen un poco de intimidad, no puedes seguir espiándolas de esa forma!

Pinkie resoplo. —¿Por qué hundes tu cola en un tornado? ¡Solo quiero asegurarme que sean felices! Eso es lo que estas haciendo, ¿no?

—Si, pero no las espió. ¡Yo solo me involucro cuando una de ellas me lo pide! ¡Yo definitivamente no voy a entrometerme si ellas no quieren! ¿Cómo quieres que sean felices si ellas nunca pueden compartir un momento juntas sin tener que preocuparse porque tu estas volando encima de ellas sobre un aparato ridículo y tocando una tuba?

Pinkie pensó un momento. —La tuba es muy pesada para volar, así que probablemente tendría que usar un acordeón, pero veo lo que quieres decir

—Bueno, ten eso en mente. ¿Ahora puedes moverte por favor? Tengo la extrema necesidad de tomar una siesta.

—¡Claro! —, Pinkie salto fuera del camino, —¿Oh, Rarity?

—¿Si?

—No tienen un juego extra de cuerdas de banjo, ¿verdad?

Rarity rodó los ojos. —No. No, no tengo. Nos vemos mañana—. Ella desapareció en la boutique y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>A pesar de su estado completamente fatigado, Rarity todavía tenia el suficiente animo para arreglar su cabello antes de permitirse a si misma dormirse. Se hizo el favor en nueve o diez horas, si no lo hacia ella encontraría un nido de pájaros en su cabeza cuando despertara. Naturalmente, eso era inaceptable, sin importar lo cansada que estuviera. Satisfecha de que cada hebra fuera roseada con spray para el cabello e inmovilizada en su lugar, Rarity se deslizo cuidadosamente en la cama y coloco su mascara para dormir delicadamente sobre sus ojos.<p>

Entonces escucho un golpe en la puerta.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, con la esperanza de que el sonido estuviera simplemente en su cabeza. Volvieron a llamar. Ella espero. Más golpes. Ella suspiro. Estaba casi segura de que era Twilight, ningún pony golpeaba con tanta precisión. Applejack golpearía más fuerte, Rainbow Dash golpearía rápidamente, los golpes de Fluttershy no serian audibles y Pinkie simplemente irrumpiría en la casa. Sweetie Belle no golpeaba, gritaba.

Los llamados continuaron. Ella gimió. ¿Oh porque, oh porque no le había dicho a Twilight que esperara hasta mañana para volver? Se quito su mascara y salio de la cama. No tenia razón para dejar a Twilight esperando. La puerta principal rechinó cuando la abrió.

—¡Buenas tardes, Rarity! —, dijo Twilight. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y noto las bolsas bajo los ojos de Rarity, —No te desperté, ¿verdad?

—No. No técnicamente—, Rarity intento no fruncir el ceño, pero no funciono. —¿Por qué, exactamente, estas aquí?

—Um, te vi volver de la granja y pensé que descubriste algo útil. ¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer que?

—Averiguar algo útil.

—Oh, uh, si—, ella quedo mirando a Twilight con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, ¿qué es?

—¡Que estas sobrepensando mucho las cosas!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué dijo Applejack?

—Ella no quiere que te lo diga.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué debo hacer?

—No tengo idea—dijo Rarity rotundamente, —Pero eso es lo que ella me dijo.

—¿¡Como eso va a ayudarme?! ¡El objetivo al hablar con ella era que me ayudaras a obtener información! Si no puedes decirme lo que te dijo, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Pregúntaselo tu misma.

—Pero… ¿pero y si ella piensa que las cosas no están funcionando? ¿Qué pasa si…no pueden funcionar?

Rarity se encogió de hombros. —Entonces van a tener que romper.

—¿¡Romper?! ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo siento, Twilight—, Rarity negó con la cabeza, —No deberías preocuparte. Es solo que Applejack prefiere que lo escuches de su propia boca. Sé que me ofrecí a ayudarte, simplemente no puedo esta vez. Le prometí a Applejack que no diría nada, y si no vuelvo a la cama pronto, me voy a dormir en el suelo.

—Lo se, lo se. Yo no estoy segura que hacer.

— ¡Bueno, es tu relación! Vas a tener que averiguarlo tu misma en algún momento—, Rarity bostezo, —Tal vez ese momento es ahora. Si me disculpas, realmente tengo que tener mi siesta de belleza antes de que mi cara se caiga.

—Entiendo—, Twilight suspiro, —Duerme bien, entonces.

—Lo haré—, Rarity cerro la puerta.

Twilight trago saliva. No tenía planeado tener una conversación corazón a corazón con Applejack hoy, pero si eso era lo que necesitaba hacer para poner sus miedos a descansar…Ella se dirigió a la biblioteca. Una vez que encontrara como redactar sus preocupaciones de manera tal que…ella se detuvo en seco y sacudió la cabeza. Ese tipo de pensamientos excesivos eran los que la habían confundido en primer lugar. Esta vez debía improvisar. Ella respiro hondo y troto hacia la granja.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Rarity, me sorprende que se mantuviera despierta todo ese tiempo : . Ok, al parecer Applejack no considera necesario que Twilight le compre tantos regalos, y no le gusta que ella cambie por completo su vida solo para hacerla feliz. Pero Twilight no entiende eso, ella cree que lo que esta haciendo esta perfecto, y tiene razón también. Uf, esto es complicado. Y en el próximo capitulo tendremos una conversación muy importante. ¿Podrá resolverse este problema? Lo leeremos pronto. ¡Hasta luego! :D_


	17. Chapter 17: Un barco en llamas

_¡Buenos días/noches! Un capitulo muy importante les traigo hoy. En el cap anterior, Rarity ayudo a Twilight a descubrir los pensamientos de Applejack. Applejack no considera necesario que Twilight le compre tantos regalos, y Twilight no entiende el porqué. Y ahora se dirige a Sweet Apple Acres para resolver la cuestión. ¿Lo lograra?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: Un barco en llamas<strong>

"Debería haber esperado. Probablemente no es el mejor momento. Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué pregunta hacer. Esta es una mala idea, pero es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás"

* * *

><p>Applejack miro por la ventana y parpadeo, tratando de asegurarse de que sus ojos no le estuvieran mintiendo. No, tenían razón, una familiar figura púrpura se divisaba a lo lejos. Ella sonrió y se ajusto el sombrero. Twilight ya la había visitado hoy, pero era de extrañar verla de nuevo. Tal vez ella le estaba trayendo una tarjeta o algo así. Applejack trato de pensar un lugar donde poner otra. El estante sobre el fregadero ya estaba lleno, y su ventana estaba cubierta de flores. Podía ponerla encima de la mesa de su habitación, pero tampoco había mucho espacio ahí.<p>

Ella examino a Twilight. No parecía tener ninguna alforja ni nada. Eso hacia las cosas más fáciles, si ella venia solo para charlar. ¿Pero tan urgente era que tenia que trotar tan rápido? Twilight generalmente no se mostraba tan apurada. La mente de Applejack recordó esa tarde, cuando Rarity apareció inesperadamente. Ella suspiro. Al parecer no seria una visita muy divertida. Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Ella puso su mejor sonrisa y saludo. —¡Hey, Twilight!

—¡Buenas tardes, Applejack!—, Twilight le respondió mientras aminoraba su galope y comenzaba a caminar por el sendero hasta la casa. —¿Cómo estas?

—Casi igual a como estaba cuando viniste antes—, respondió Applejack, —Preparándome para las manzanas Zap—, hizo una seña a Twilight para que entrara —Van a estar a punto en cualquier momento.

—Ah, eso explica la pintura…—, Twilight señalo las paredes, cubiertas con lunares brillantes.

—Si, algunos años las señales comienzan temprano. La abuela escucho a algunos lobos de madera anoche, por lo que ahora estamos tratando de preparar todo a tiempo para que cuando las manzanas Zap aparezcan podamos concentrarnos en su cosecha—, ella golpeo la mesa, que estaba cubierta por hileras de frascos de mermelada, —Y procesarlas.

—Parece un buen plan.

—Bueno, por eso mismo lo estamos haciendo—, Applejack se sentó en la mesa e indico a Twilight que la acompañara, —Así que, eh, ¿qué te trae por aquí de nuevo? Si quieres cenar vas a tener que volver más tarde. Mi horario de comidas esta desordenado. Almorzamos muy tarde, así que no voy a estar lista para más comida por un tiempo.

—Pensé que siempre estas lista para comer—, dijo Twilight con una risita.

—Si, si, generalmente lo estoy. Acabo de merendar, sin embargo.—, ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

—Um, no—, Twilight negó con la cabeza, —En realidad, solo vine a hablar.

Applejack sintió que sus músculos se contrajeron involuntariamente ante la seriedad en la voz de Twilight. Estaba comenzando a comprender todos esos chistes y anécdotas que empezaban con "Y entonces ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar". Probablemente no era nada de que preocuparse además de la incomodidad. Probablemente. —¿De que quieres hablar?

—Es solo que…bueno…—, Applejack trato de no sonreír mientras escuchaba a Twilight tropezarse con las palabras, —He estado pensando en…nosotras.

Applejack asintió. —Yo también.

—Algo me esta molestando, y yo…solo quiero resolverlo. No es un gran problema ni nada. Por lo menos, yo no creo que sea un gran problema—, Twilight froto sus cascos, —Pero incluso si no lo es, quiero asegurarme de que no se convierta en uno.

—Sé lo que quieres decir—, Applejack asintió, —He estado pensando mucho. Seria muy bueno asegurarnos de que ambas estemos pensando de la misma manera o las cosas podrían ponerse difíciles. ¿Qué pensaste?

—Bueno, yo…mencionaste algo en nuestra cita, y yo sé que dijiste que no te importaba, pero me ha estado molestando. Trate de no pensar en ello, pero no pude. Creí que seria bueno preguntarte al respecto.

—Ah—, Applejack levanto una ceja, —¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Rarity? Ella apareció hace un rato y estaba muy curiosa sobre nosotras.

Twilight se mordió el labio. Sus ojos se apartaron de Applejack por un momento. —¿Lo estaba?

—Si, lo estaba. Sé que ella sabe más sobre el romance que tu o yo, pero aun así es un poco raro. Ella por lo general es discreta sobre ese tipo de cosas. Quiero decir, tal vez ella estaba muy cansada, pero aun así…—, ella entrecerró los ojos, —¿Tu la enviaste aquí?

—Yo…uh…—, Twilight suspiro y bajo la cabeza, —Si y no. Yo estaba hablando con ella, ya sabes, pidiéndole consejo. Ella quería saber qué pensabas antes de darme un consejo sobre lo que debo hacer.

—Bueno, eso es una gran perdida de tiempo—, espetó Applejack, más duramente de lo que esperaba. Dejo que su expresión se suavizara. —Si quieres saber lo que pienso acerca de algo, solo tienes que preguntármelo. No es necesario irse por las ramas. No voy a mentirte.

—Lo se, lo se—, las orejas de Twilight cayeron cuando se obligo a mirar a Applejack, —Es solo que, bueno, después de lo que dijiste en nuestra cita, pensé que seria extraño traer de nuevo el tema. Quiero decir, parecía que teníamos todo en orden, y yo no quería tocar el asunto. No, si estas bien con él.

—Bueno, es obvio que esto no esta muy bien contigo, por lo que puedes preguntarme de todos modos.

—O-Okay—, Twilight trago saliva, —Es solo que...lo que dijiste sobre los regalos y cosas que estaba haciéndote, me hizo preguntarme. Sé que dijiste que debía seguir haciéndolo, pero…no se qué hacer. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar el por qué. Y bueno, lo único que puedo pensar es que esto te esta molestando porque…—, la voz de Twilight estaba tensa, como si le doliera forzar las palabras, —porque tal vez piensas que estoy tratando de….de…

—¿Estas tratando qué?

Twilight miro sus cascos, —…Que yo estoy tratando de…no se muy bien cómo decirlo. Que estoy haciendo todo eso porque no estarías interesada en nuestra relación si no lo hago.

Applejack mantuvo una mirada perdida sobre Twilight —¿Eh?

—Yo sé que no estabas tan…entusiasmada cuando nos reunimos al principio. Tenia miedo de pensaras que estoy haciendo todo esto para que…para que valga la pena para ti. Como si estuviera sobornándote o algo así porque no quieres estar en esta relación de otra forma. Sé que es tonto, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que solo estas…soportándome.

—Wow, —Applejack saco las palabras de su mente, —Twilight, tengo que decirte…

Twilight se inclino hacia delante, con una mezcla de expectación y temor en su rostro.

—…tienes razón—, Applejack miro a los ojos de Twilight cuando esta intento no colapsar. —Eso es una tontería. Deberías saber que te conozco. No hay manera de que yo piense que tu estas tratando de comprar mi afecto, —ella resoplo — En serio, es una locura. Incluso tu no podrías pensar algo así.

—Oh—, dijo Twilight, —Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, Quiero decir, obviamente no tenia la intención de hacer eso. Pero es bueno saber que estamos en la misma situación. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

—Bueno, no debiste. No tienes razones para sobornarme. Además, si quisieras complacerme, me regalarías mucho más que unas flores o una tarjeta de vez en cuando.

—En serio—, la depresión repentina en la voz de Twilight le indico a Applejack que no se había expresado muy bien. —¿N-No te gustan las flores?—, Applejack se mordió el labio mientras Twilight continuaba, con voz temblorosa. —¿O las tarjetas?

—Yo…uh…—, Applejack hablo con cuidado, —Me gustan lo que significan, supongo. Me gusta el hecho de que las compres para mí.

—¿Pero qué piensas exactamente?

—Bueno, eh…—, Applejack se echo para atrás, Twilight se inclino hacia delante.

—¡Vamos, Applejack, quiero entender cómo te sientes!

—¡Esta bien, esta bien!—, Applejack suspiro, —Voy a ser honesta contigo. Realmente no necesito ninguna de esas flores y tal. Me gusta que te preocupes por mi lo suficiente para regalarme cosas, ¡pero en realidad no tengo idea de qué hacer con todo esto!—. Ella señalo la ventana, que estaba atestada de jarrones, —Tengo un pequeño jardín creciendo allí. Ya tengo suficiente plantas para cuidar sin tener que regar unos ramos de flores. No le veo utilidad a estas cosas.

—¿Eso es lo que te esta molestando?—, la voz de Twilight no tenia un tono discernible, —¿No le ves utilidad a mis regalos?

—En parte, si—, Applejack se rasco la cabeza, —A medida que fui creciendo nunca pensé en…cosas extras. Siempre había algo más en lo que gastar mucho mejor mis bits. Un nuevo arado, materiales para reparar los agujeros del techo, carretas para reparar, graneros para construir.

—¿Así que es eso? ¿No te gustan porque no son prácticas?

—Eso no es tampoco. No del todo. La razón de que se sienta raro es porque me preocupa que no sea práctico para ti.

—¿Para mi?

—Es…bueno, difícil de explicar. Realmente aprecio que pienses que me merezco que gastes todos esos bits por mí, pero al mismo tiempo, no sé cuanto me gusta el hecho de que te tomes tantos problemas por eso.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? ¡No es un problema en lo absoluto!

—¡Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, Twilight, pero simplemente no es verdad!—, ella pisoteo, —Es un problema. Claro, tal vez no sea mucho, y tu podrías estar dispuesta a pasar por todo eso, pero es un problema. No puedes decirme que no te esta llevando un montón de trabajo. ¡Ordenaste como tropecientos libros solo para estar lista para hablar conmigo y tu misma me dijiste que estabas haciendo lo imposible, incluso antes de que me enterara!

—Bueno, si, pero eso era antes—, dijo Twilight, —Esto es ahora. ¡Nunca voy a volver a consultar esos libros! No tanto, de todos modos. Y no pedí tropecientos libros. Solo pedí unas dos docenas. "Tropecientos" ni siquiera es un numero real.

—¡Ya lo se! Es solo…sabes que, no importa si "tropecientos" es un numero real o no. Lo importante es que todavía te estas exigiendo demasiado. Quiero decir, piensa por un minuto. ¡Puede que no parezca un problema comprar unas flores o lo que sea, pero estas poniendo tu vida completamente de cabeza! ¡Hiciste que Spike se encargara de la biblioteca y buscaste un nuevo trabajo solo para poder darte el lujo de comprarme cosas que no necesito!

Twilight la miro, estupefacta. —¿N-No te gusta que yo…que yo este haciendo tanto por ti?

—¿Quieres que sea honesta?

—Claro.

Applejack respiro hondo. —No, no me gusta. Lo estas haciendo porque quieres darme cosas y llevarme a muchas citas o lo que sea. Lo entiendo. Y me gusta el hecho de que estés dispuesta a hacer eso por mí. ¡Pero simplemente me molesta que estés tomándote tanto trabajo y problemas por eso!

La boca de Twilight se movía silenciosamente, tratando de formar una palabra, —¡S-Solo lo hice porque quería hacer algo bueno por ti!

—Lo se, y te lo agradezco. Pero…—, Applejack se detuvo a pensar si decir o no lo que estaba pensando, —Es que…debiste pensar por un momento si yo quería o no que hicieras todo eso.

—En serio—, dijo Twilight, —¿Hay algo que he estado haciendo que quisieras hablar conmigo?

—En realidad, si, lo hay. Ahora no me malinterpretes, es muy bueno cuando sucede, pero…bueno, a veces suele ser un poco inconveniente.

—¿Inconveniente?

—Si, inconveniente. Estoy tratando de hacer algo, como ayudar a Apple Bloom con su tarea o cosechando los árboles o cocinando o algo así, y cuando me visitas, tengo que dejarlo para que podamos hablar. Quiero decir, me gusta hablar contigo y tal, de verdad. Me gusta mucho que me visites a menudo, pero a veces es difícil terminar de hacer algo cuando tengo que dejar lo que estoy haciendo y ponerlo en espera hasta que hayamos terminado. No tienes que dejar de visitarme ni nada, solo hazlo después de que termine con mi trabajo, o tal vez puedes avisarme antes para que pueda planear un descanso para almorzar o algo así.

—¿Así que, básicamente, solo quieres que te visite cuando sea conveniente para ti?

—Bueno, no tienes que decirlo así—, dijo Applejack defensivamente, —Solo estoy diciendo que seria bueno que me dieras tiempo para averiguar cuando puedes venir, eso es todo. Quiero decir, yo trato de no ir a la biblioteca cuando sé que estas estudiando, y yo no aparezco mientras estas trabajando en la tienda de chocolates. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la granja, y yo no puedo seguir posponiéndolo cada vez que te presentas.

—Muy bien, así que voy a tener que tomar en cuenta tu horario también, —Twilight resoplo, —No es que no haya organizado por completo mi horario ya.

Applejack se encogió, —Mira, es por esto que decidí no tocar el tema. Solo estoy haciéndome sonar ingrata.

—Si, así parece.

—Ya lo se, Twilight. Solo pensé que seria mejor sacar todo esto afuera. Sé que estas haciendo todo lo posible para que esto funcione, pero…

—¡Si, lo estoy!—, Twilight golpeo la mesa con su pata, haciendo saltar los frascos de mermelada, —¡Y al parecer, eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!

—Ahora, espera un minuto…

—¡He estado haciendo todo esto porque quiero que sepas que me importas! ¡Porque quiero que sepas que yo quiero que seas feliz! ¿Sabes que? ¡Tienes razón! ¡He puesto a trabajar mi flanco demasiado! ¡Apenas pude dormir porque estaba muy preocupada por lo que me ibas a decir! Reorganice completamente mi presupuesto, mi horario, mi vida personal y todo por ti. Y tu…tu…

—Y yo no hice nada por ti—, dijo Applejack rotundamente, —¿Es eso?

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron por una fracción de segundo antes de volverse hostiles, —Si, es correcto. ¡He hecho mucho! Trabaje muy duro…—, las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos, —…¡y siento que soy la única que ha hecho algo!

—Te lo dije mil veces ya, no tienes que hacer nada—, Applejack trato de mantener su nivel de voz, —¡Y no escuchas una palabra de lo que digo!

—¡Me volví loca por ti, Applejack! Los regalos, las citas elegantes, el nuevo trabajo…¡y no te importa nada de eso!

—¡No me importa, porque todas esas cosas son una gran perdida de tiempo!

Twilight retrocedió, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. La habitación estaba en silencio. Ambas ponys estaban a punto de hablar cuando Apple Bloom bajó por las escaleras. A medio camino, el pie de su disfraz de conejo se engancho en un borde y ella cayó el resto del trayecto. Apple Bloom se puso de pie, nada grave que destacar.

—¡Granny Smith remendó los agujeros de mi traje de conejito!—, dijo,—Ella quiere saber si tienes algo para remendar, y…—, ella vio a Twilight, —Oh, hey Twilight. No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad?

—No, estaba por irme—, Twilight suspiro, y todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse. —Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, Applejack—, se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta.

—Twilight, espera un…—, la puerta se cerró con un golpe. Applejack pisoteo con su casco. —Oh, maldición

—¿Uh, esta todo bien?—, pregunto Apple Bloom, —¿Pasó algo?

Applejack gimió y sacudió la cabeza. —Solo yo siendo una idiota—, ella miro a su hermana, —¿Estas bien? Diste un par de vueltas allí.

—Estoy bien—, dijo Apple Bloom. Miro el flanco de su atuendo. —Awww, lo rompí. ¡Granny lo había arreglado!

—Bueno, no deberías usar esa cosa por la casa sin ninguna razón. Ahora vuelve con la abuela y que lo remiende. Y luego, guárdalo en el armario hasta la hora en que tengas que usarlo.

—Esta bien—, Apple Bloom empezó a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo a medio camino y miro para atrás, —¿Tu y Twilight no van a romper, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo. No si tengo algo que decir al respecto, por lo menos—, ella agito una pata a su hermana, —Ahora ve arriba. Con cuidado esta vez—, ella vio como Apple Bloom desapareció por el hueco de la escalera. Applejack volvió su mirada a la ventana. Twilight ya se había ido.

* * *

><p>Twilight resistió la tentación de dar marcha atrás y volver corriendo a la granja. Por mucho que quisiera irrumpir de nuevo en la cocina y aclarar que ella no había querido decir nada de eso…no podía. Por primera vez en semanas, no quería hablar con Applejack. Miraba el suelo mientras caminaba. Ella esperó sentir algo. Ira, tristeza, pesar…tal vez sentía alguno de ellos, pero no podía decir cual. Tal vez un poco de todo. Por mucho que quería disculparse por convertir la conversación en una pelea, ella no podía dejar de pensar que tenía razón. Al menos en parte. Después de todo su esfuerzo, Applejack debería apreciarlo aunque sea un poco. Claro, en retrospectiva Applejack podía tener un punto sobre lo muy lejos que había ido y ella sabia que Applejack nunca le agradaron cosas como las flores, pero decir que era una perdida de tiempo fue seguramente exagerado.<p>

Ella troto malhumorada hacia la biblioteca. ¿Debería tratar de explicar a Spike lo que había pasado? No era que iban a separarse ni nada, de eso no debería preocuparse. Tenía bastante para preocuparse. Por otra parte, él probablemente se daría cuenta de que algo estaba mal de todos modos. Tenia que decirle. Tal vez debería volver a la granja. Resolver todo esto antes de discutirlo con…

¡PUM!

—¡Oh, hey Twilight—, dijo la voz de Pinkie Pie, —Um, sé que huelo a merengue, ¿pero podrías sacar tu cara de mi cola? No es muy cómodo.

Twilight retrocedió y quito los mechones de pelo rosa de su hocico. Ella estornudo y se froto la nariz. Cuando abrió los ojos, la cara de Pinkie estaba preocupantemente cerca de la suya.

—¿Estas bien?—, pregunto Pinkie,—¡Te ves muy desanimada!

—Es…no es nada—, ella trato de rodear a Pinkie, pero Pinkie de alguna forma se las arreglo para mantenerse delante de ella.

—¡Esto no es nada!—, Pinkie sacudió la cabeza violentamente,—¡Y si no hay nada, entonces definitivamente hay algo!

—No es nada de que preocuparse, entonces—, Twilight rodeo a Pinkie y galopo por la calle. Se volvió de nuevo. Pinkie no estaba a la vista. Twilight suspiro de alivio. Luego se volvió hacia delante y encontró el rostro de Pinkie una vez más enfrente del suyo.

—¿Te despidieron de la tienda de chocolates? Si es así, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, porque…

—¡No!—, grito Twilight. Hubo un destello púrpura, y apareció en un callejón cercano. Ella sacudió la cabeza y murmuro para si misma, —Lo siento Pinkie, pero en este momento no estoy de humor para…

—¿Es la Princesa Celestia?—, dijo Pinkie cuando salio de un cubo de basura cercano. —¿Ella te dio una mala calificación?

—¡No! ¡No tiene nada que ver con ella!

—Hmmm…—Pinkie se rasco la cabeza un segundo, —¡ooh! ¡Ya se que es!—, ella abrió la boca, inhalando algunos de sus pelos en el proceso. Ella tosió y volvió su atención a Twilight. —¡Siento eso!—, se aclaro la garganta, —Tiene algo que ver con Applejack, ¿no?

—…Se puede decir que si—, admitió Twilight a regañadientes.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué paso? ¿Le paso algo a ella?—, ella levanto sus cascos para mantener su melena hacia atrás e inhalo de nuevo. —¿¡Tuviste una pelea?!

—¡Pinkie, shhh!—, ella acerco a Pinkie, —No le digas a ningún pony, ¿de acuerdo?

Pinkie asintió

—¿Prometido?

Pinkie asintió de nuevo, muy solemnemente

—Nosotras…—, comenzó Twilight, —No sé si realmente cuenta como una pelea. Fue más… ¿una acalorada discusión? Tal vez una argumentación. Yo no creo que haya sido una pelea, sin embargo. A pesar de que podría serlo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué tuviste…una acalorada discusión que tal vez fue una argumentación? Estoy bastante segura que no deberían tener una.

—Es…difícil de explicar—, Twilight miro a un lado y al otro de la calle. —¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca y te explico allí? No es algo que realmente quisiera hablar aquí donde cualquier pony puede oírnos.

—¡Okie dokie lokie!— Pinkie se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse por el camino a la biblioteca.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza y fue detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Applejack estaba en su habitación con la mirada perdida en la pila de tarjetas sobre la mesa. Claro, había un montón de cosas mejores para que Twilight gastara sus bits, ¿pero realmente valió la pena empezar una discusión por eso? Así que ella tenía algunos jarrones con innecesarias flores en la cocina. Eso no era un gran problema. Y Twilight ciertamente no parecía importarle trabajar por dinero extra para comprarlas. ¿Realmente debía imponerle esto cuando todas las apariencias indicaban que ella parecía estar divirtiéndose con esto? ¿Había tenido alguna de sus quejas un punto a favor? Tal vez la de Twilight apareciendo a mitad del día, pero incluso eso sin duda podría haber esperado para otro momento. En otro momento que no fuera el peor momento posible para sacar el tema.<p>

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta rompió el silencio, y ella casi salto fuera de su piel. Ella tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. —¿Qué?

—¿Um, Applejack?—, la voz de Apple Bloom era apenas audible a través de la pesada puerta de madera.

Applejack trato de no sonar tan exasperada como se sentía. —Hey, Apple Bloom. ¿Qué pasa?

La puerta crujió cuando Apple Bloom la abrió lentamente y asomo la cabeza. —Um, me preguntaba que pasó entre tú y Twilight. ¿Estas bien? Te veías muy triste cuando subiste las escaleras.

Applejack sonrió débilmente. —Ven aquí—, ella se sentó en la cama y le indico a Apple Bloom que la acompañara. Apple Bloom se sentó a su lado. —Escucha, no voy a mentirte. Yo y Twilight tuvimos…una pelea supongo.

—¿Una pelea? ¿Sobre qué?

—Nada que necesites saber. Todo lo que voy a decirte es que me enoje un poco y dije cosas que no debí.

—¿Todavía estas enojada con ella?

—Honestamente, no lo se. Un poco, tal vez—, Applejack suspiro y rodeo a su hermana con su pata delantera. —Ella dijo algunas cosas que estaban un poco fuera de lugar. No creo que ella quisiera decir algo desagradable, pero duele un poco.

—¿Crees que ella sigue enojada contigo?

—No tengo idea. No me extrañaría, sin embargo. Twilight tiene tantas razones como yo para estar enojada. Dije algunas cosas muy egoístas. Yo no quería hacerla enojar ni nada, pero estaba realmente frustrada y mi boca fue más rápido que mi cerebro. En el momento en que me di cuenta que dije algo horrible, ya era demasiado tarde y ella estaba en camino a su casa —ella suspiro y dio a su hermana un abrazo. —Déjame decirte algo, cuando eres lo bastante mayor para tener un Pony Muy Especial, tienes que saber como parar y pensar antes de comenzar a hablar. No controlar tu boca puede meterte en problemas.

—Uh…—, Apple Bloom ladeo la cabeza, —¿No provocaste todo esto solo para darme una lección, ¿verdad?

—Nop—, Applejack alboroto la melena de su hermana, —Es algo que descubrí que prefiero decírtelo ahora antes de que lo aprendas de la manera difícil. Yo quiero que nunca te sientas como me estoy sintiendo en este momento.

—O-Okay. Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Ojala lo supiera. Tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé qué. No puedo pensar con claridad.

—Bueno, creo que deberías hablar con ella y decirle que lo sientes—, dijo Apple Bloom, como si eso resolviera el asunto.

—Ojala fuera así de fácil—, dijo Applejack con un suspiro, —Tienes razón, sin embargo. Tengo que hablar con ella. Aunque tengo pensar un poco primero—, ella salto de la cama, —Mientras tanto, sin embargo, creo que realmente debo encontrar algo más que ocupe mi mente. Solo pensar en esto hace que me duela la cabeza. Vamos, ¿Por qué no nos aseguramos de que todas las manzanas Zap estén listas?

—¿Estas segura que estas bien?—, pregunto Apple Bloom mientras seguía a su hermana fuera de la habitación.

—Creo que lo estoy. No es agradable, pero voy a resolverlo. Ahora vamos. Las manzanas Zap van a aparecer en cualquier momento, y tenemos que estar preparadas.

—Muy bien—, dijo Apple Bloom, —¡Voy a ir al granero!

—Bueno. Estaré allí en un par de minutos. Y Apple Bloom…

—¿Si?

—No le digas a ningún pony sobre lo que paso, ¿okay? No es de su incumbencia.

Apple Bloom asintió y corrió escaleras abajo.

Applejack suspiro y murmuro para si misma. —No te preocupes, todo va a resolverse.

* * *

><p>—¡…y luego ella dijo que todo eso era una perdida de tiempo!—. Twilight agito sus patas, —¡Los nervios! ¿Puedes creer eso?<p>

—Hmmm…—, Pinkie toco su barbilla con un casco, —En realidad, si, puedo creerlo. Applejack puede ser dura a veces.

—¡Lo se!—, dijo Twilight con un gemido, —¡Simplemente no puedo creer que no aprecie todo lo que hice por ella! ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que un Pony Muy Especial se supone que debe hacer, y a ella no le importa!

—Estoy segura de que ella le importa algo de eso.

—¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! ¡A Applejack puede no importarle mucho las flores o las tarjetas, y sé que me estoy tomando muchos problemas, pero podría centrarse un poco en el hecho de que lo estoy haciendo todo por ella!—, Twilight suspiro,—Quiero decir, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

—¡Si, la intención es muy, muy importante!— Pinkie asintió como un muñeco, —Lo único que quieres es que Applejack sea feliz, ¿verdad? ¡No puede estar mal eso!

—¡Exacto! Tu lo entiendes, ¿por qué ella no?

—¡Si! Claro que es extraño que ella no se divierta con las cosas que le diste—, Pinkie se detuvo un momento— Aunque creo que puedo ver porque ella no considera a las flores divertidas. Todo lo que hacen es quedarse allí. Ellas no hacen nada divertido o genial o útil. En realidad, no hacen nada.

—Yo, uh…— Twilight parpadeo, —Esta bien, supongo que nunca se preocupó por cosas que son solo decorativas.

—Exacto—, Pinkie continuo asintiendo, —Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente no le interesaron mucho las tarjetas, porque no es como si hubieras escrito algo en ellas.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido también, ahora que lo pienso.

—Pero tienes toda la razón con lo demás, sin embargo—, dijo Pinkie, —Una pensaría que un pony como Applejack es capaz de apreciar el trabajo duro, incluso si lo estas haciendo para comprar cosas que realmente no quiere o necesita. ¡Quiero decir, incluso si estas perdiendo el tiempo, ella totalmente debería importarle que estés perdiendo el tiempo por ella!

—¡Exactamente! Yo…espera ¿qué? ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, también?

—Vamos Twilight, piénsalo. ¿No es tu objetivo comprarle regalos y tal para hacerla feliz?

—Bueno, si.

—¿Y esas cosas la están haciendo feliz?

—No realmente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues haciéndolo?

—Yo, uh…—, Twilight se congelo por un momento.

—¿Twilight?—, Pinkie agito su casco delante de la cara de Twilight, —¿Algún pony en casa?

—¡AAARRRGH!—, Pinkie salto hacia atrás cuando Twilight lanzo un grito de frustración. Cuando el grito disminuyo, Twilight se dejo caer hacia delante, su frente aterrizo en la mesa con un golpe sólido. —¡Soy una idiota!

—¿Twilight?—, Spike asomo la cabeza fuera de la cocina,—¿Estas bien?—, se volvió a Pinkie, —¿Qué paso con ella? No le habrás dado mis cupcakes con cuarzo triturado ¿verdad?

—No, ella solo esta siendo una idiota, al parecer—, Pinkie se encogió de hombros, —No estoy segura de porque ser una idiota hace que te golpees la cabeza contra la mesa, sin embargo. Soy una idiota a veces y no me golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa. A veces llamo a la puerta con mi cabeza si tengo mis cascos ocupados, sin embargo.

Spike palmeo la cabeza de Twilight, —¿Por qué dices que eres una idiota? ¡Eres la pony más inteligente del pueblo!

—¡Soy una idiota porque de alguna forma me convencí de que estaba pensando las cosas!—, Twilight levanto la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Spike, —¡Todo este tiempo he estado hablando de que la intención es lo que cuenta, cuando no he estado poniendo mis pensamientos sobre nada en lo absoluto!—, ella aplasto su cabeza contra la mesa una segunda vez y emitió un largo gemido.

—¿De que estas hablando Twilight?—, Spike se rasco la cabeza, —¿Dónde no has estado poniendo tus pensamientos?

—Ella tuvo una no-pelea con Applejack—, dijo Pinkie, —Solo tuvo una epifane, er, ¿epifani? No, eso tampoco. ¿Una epipefania? Um, se dio cuenta de que el problema se debe a que ella no estaba pensando lo suficiente.

—Oh. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no has pensado lo suficiente? No has estado pensando sobre nada últimamente.

—¡Eso lo hace peor! ¡Estuve pensando erróneamente! ¡Yo debería haber pensado en las cosas que hacen feliz a Applejack! ¡No en las cosas que se suponía que debía darle a ella! ¿Y qué si a la mayoría de los Ponys Muy Especiales le gustan recibir flores? ¡Applejack no es como la mayoría de los ponys? ¿¡Porque en la tierra no pude darme cuenta de eso?!—, ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de nuevo, pero esta vez Pinkie deslizo una almohada debajo de ella. Esta se aplasto bajo su peso. Su voz era apenas audible a través de las plumas. —Soy una Pony Muy Especial terrible.

—¡No, no lo eres!—, Pinkie tomo el cuerno de Twilight y le levanto la cabeza de la almohada. —¡Eres una novata en esto! La mayoría de los ponys no son tan buenos en cosas que nunca hicieron antes. ¿Recuerdas cuando Spike trato de ayudar en la granja?

—¡Hey!—, Spike fulmino con la mirada a Pinkie, —No arruine tanto las cosas—, ambas ponys lo miraron de reojo. —Esta bien, quizás lo hice. Al menos lo intente.

—¿Ves? ¡Spike lo entiende!—, dijo Pinkie, —Lo intentaste, lo arruinaste, y ahora sabes qué hiciste mal, por lo que no vas a hacerlo de nuevo. Le pasa a todos los ponys. ¿Cómo crees que aprendí a cocinar los mejores pasteles del mundo?

—¿Desde cuando tuviste alguna vez problemas cocinando?—, pregunto Twilight hoscamente.

—Si, no se lo digo a muchos ponys, pero la primera vez que intente hacer un pastel por mi cuenta no resulto tan bien. Me imagine que los pasteles son geniales porque son dulces, y si el azúcar es lo que hace a los pasteles dulces y la sal no es dulce, el pastel seria totalmente increíble si sustituía la sal por el azúcar. Y también sustituí la harina por la azúcar, porque la harina realmente no tiene sabor. El Sr. Cake tuvo que usar una lijadora eléctrica para limpiar la sartén después de que cocinara.

Twilight rió débilmente. —Si, eso es bastante malo.

—El segundo pastel no fue mejor—, dijo Pinkie, —No pensé que se suponía que le pusieras merengue al pastel después de hornearlo. Pero puse harina en él, así que di un paso en la dirección correcta.

—¿Así que estas diciendo que este argumento es como tu primer pastel?

—Creo que se puede decir eso. ¡Es posible que hayas hecho un desastre esta vez, pero ahora sabes cómo no hacerlo! ¡Una vez que tú y Applejack resuelvan esto, todo va a ser mucho mejor!

—Es fácil decirlo, pero…no se. ¿Qué pasa si Applejack aun esta enojada conmigo?

—¡Estoy segura que si dices lo siento, todo va a estar bien!—, Pinkie palmeo la espalda de Twilight.

Twilight suspiro. —Por supuesto, espero que sea tan fácil.

* * *

><p>—¿Crees que las manzanas Zap aparecerán pronto?—, Apple Bloom saltaba con entusiasmo detrás de su hermana mientras deslizaba otra canasta debajo de uno de los árboles. —¿Lo crees? ¡Casi puedo oler ya las manzanas Zap!<p>

—Habría que preguntarle a la abuela para estar seguras, ella es la única que conoce todas las señales. Big Macintosh esta en camino a aprenderlas, sin embargo.

—¿No sabes alguna de ellas?

—Sé algunas. ¿Quieres que te diga una?

—¡Si!

—Bueno. ¿Ves ese árbol?

—Si, lo veo.

—Dale una patada

—¿Estas segura?—, Apple Bloom inclino su cabeza, —No hay manzanas en él

—Solo patéalo

—Esta bien, entonces—, Apple Bloom se acerco al árbol, se preparo y lo pateo tan fuerte como pudo. El árbol se estremeció por un momento antes de que un pulso de energía recorriera el tronco. —¡Whoa!—, Apple Bloom grito cuando la onda la golpeo, tirándola lejos del árbol. Cayó de espaldas delante de su hermana.

—¿Estas bien, Apple Bloom?

—Si, sentí un…cosquilleo.

— Bueno, eso significa que las manzanas Zap van a salir dentro de un día o dos. Si no sientes un cosquilleo después de patearlo eso significa que falta una semana.

—C-Claro…—Apple Bloom temblorosamente se paro sobre sus cascos. —Yo, uh, creo que ya me prepare lo suficiente hoy. ¿Te importa si voy a la casa club para ver si Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle están ahí?

—Claro. Ya hiciste mucho más que tu parte. Te veré más tarde. Y recuerda, ni una palabra de lo que paso con Twilight, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien—, asintió Apple Bloom y se fue temblando a la casa club.

Applejack suspiro y comenzó a colocar el resto de las canastas.

—¿Um, Applejack?

Ella se dio la vuelta. La mitad de la cara de Fluttershy se asomaba desde detrás de un árbol.

—¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?

—Lo siento. Una de mis ardillas huyo porque no quería tomar su medicina—, ella se echo hacia atrás, por lo que solo su ojo y un mechón de su cabello eran visibles, —No pude evitar escuchar. No le voy a decir a ningún pony. No quise escuchar a escondidas.

—No, no, esta bien—, Applejack hizo una seña a Fluttershy para que saliera, —Necesito hablar con algún pony sobre eso de todos modos.

—O-okay—, Fluttershy lentamente salio de detrás del árbol, —Entonces, ¿qué paso?

—Bueno, yo y Twilight estábamos hablando, y se transformo en una discusión. La versión corta es que me siento como una carga para ella porque siempre gasta todos sus bits en regalos para mí. El problema es que lo esta haciendo porque ella quiere, así que no pude pensar en una manera de decirle lo que siento sin sonar como que no me importa lo que esta haciendo por mi.

—Eso suena razonable.

Applejack dio unos pasos hacia Fluttershy y se sentó. —Eso es lo que yo pensaba, también. Por lo menos al principio. Quiero decir, no hay razón para que ella haga todo eso, ¿no? El problema es que las cosas se pusieron un poco fuertes, y yo termine gritándole que yo pensaba que todo eso era una perdida de tiempo.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron cuando se acerco a Applejack, —Oh mi.

—Dímelo a mí. Me siento como una idiota. Nunca debí decir nada de eso.

—Bueno, um, podrías decirle eso, supongo.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Si no fuera porque le prometí a mi hermana pasar algún tiempo juntas esta tarde, tranquilamente habría ido con Twilight para disculparme!

—Uh, en ese caso, tal vez deberías hacer eso, entonces.

—Yo quiero, pero…

—¿Pero que?

—Pero yo…sé que esto probablemente suene mal, pero la verdad es que creo tener un punto a favor. Siento haber mandado a volar a Twilight de esa forma, pero todavía no me siento a gusto con lo que esta haciendo. Sigo pensando que no hay ninguna razón para que trabaje tan duro por mi, simplemente me siento como dije antes. Pero el hecho de que metí la pata y lo dije de mala forma no lo hace menos verdadero.

—¿Así que realmente piensas que esta perdiendo el tiempo?

—Bueno, algo así. Es bueno que ella este pensando en mí, y me gusta saber que le importo, pero…—ella suspiro, —ella no necesita ir tirando bits de cualquier manera para que yo sepa eso. Simplemente hablando con ella es suficiente. Es que no quiero verla perdiendo el tiempo en algo que ella no tiene por qué preocuparse.

—Ya veo, supongo. ¿Pero si a ella le gusta hacerlo, quiero decir, no pudiste aceptarlo de todos modos? No es que le este causando muchos problemas ni nada.

—Me encantaría dejar de preocuparme por ello, pero no puedo. No quiero barrer todo esto debajo de la alfombra. Lo intente antes, y es obvio que no funciono. Tengo que pensar la manera correcta de decirlo antes de tratar de disculparme o de lo contrario vamos a terminar de nuevo donde empezamos. Quiero resolver el problema, no olvidarme de él.

—Um, ¿puedes decirme porque te incomoda recibir muchos regalos de ella?—, Fluttershy se rasco la cabeza, —No estoy segura de porque eso es malo.

—No es malo, Es solo que…cuando fui creciendo, las cosas eran…prácticas. Utilizábamos todos nuestros bits en cosas útiles: alimentos, maquinaria agrícola, cosas así. Es simplemente difícil acomodar mi cabeza ante la idea de que un pony gaste tantos bits en algo que no tiene utilidad. ¡Ella podría estar usando ese dinero para libros, o artículos de limpieza, o comida, o lo que sea que las bibliotecas necesiten! ¡Pero en lugar de eso, lo esta gastando todo en mi! ¡Estoy usando una gran parte de sus recursos sin una buena razón!

—¿Cómo una sanguijuela?—, pregunto Fluttershy mientras se sentaba junto a Applejack, —A pesar de que no eres realmente como una sanguijuela, porque no te esta beneficiando la situación, es casi la misma idea, sin embargo.

—¡No quiero ser una sanguijuela! ¡Ese es el problema!

—Por supuesto que no quieres ser una sanguijuela. Las relaciones deben ser simbióticas.

—¿Simbioqué?

—No importa—, Fluttershy pateo un terrón de tierra, —¿Twilight sabe que te sientes como una sanguijuela?

—…No. Solo le dije que me parecía inútil—, ella negó con la cabeza— Eso fue una gran muestra de inteligencia. Probablemente ella piensa que soy una idiota desagradecida. Y no estaría mal, tampoco.

—No creo que Twilight sea tan amarga—, dijo Fluttershy mientras acariciaba el hombro de Applejack, —Estoy segura que si le explicas por qué te sientes así, ella va a comprenderlo perfectamente. Tal vez deberías ir a decírselo. ¿Ahora no seria el mejor momento?

—Dudo que sea tan fácil. Ella se veía muy enojada—, dijo Applejack con un suspiro, —Creo que lo mejor seria darle un poco de espacio. Debemos calmarnos un poco. Además, ya es casi la hora de cenar y tengo que volver a casa.

—¿Cenar?—, pregunto Fluttershy,—¿Ya es tan tarde?

—Si, probablemente son…no se, las seis y cuarto.

—¡Oh mi! ¡Necesito encontrar a esa ardilla para poder tener la comida lista para mis animales! ¿No te importa si me voy, verdad?

—No, esta bien. Todos tenemos cosas que hacer—, Applejack sonrió. —Me alegro que pudiéramos hablar, sin embargo. Todavía no estoy segura qué decirle a Twilight, pero tengo una mejor idea ahora que antes de que aparecieras.

—Um, de nada, supongo. Realmente espero que las cosas entre tú y Twilight salgan bien—. Ella bajo la cabeza, —No es divertido que mis amigas no se lleven bien.

—No te preocupes, Fluttershy. Planeo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas. Ahora ve a cuidar a tus animales. Seguro que te necesitan más que yo. Voy a resolverlo, lo prometo. Y buena suerte buscando a esa ardilla.

—Esta bien, entonces—, ella sonrió, —Hasta luego Applejack.

Applejack suspiro mientras observaba a Fluttershy trotar en la distancia. —Eso espero, por lo menos.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, Twilight, tienes que comer algo—, Spike movió un sándwich frente a la cara de Twilight, —Prácticamente puedo oír tu estomago gruñendo.<p>

Twilight ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la cabeza de la mesa, —No tengo hambre.

—Si, la tienes. Simplemente no quieres comer porque te sientes mal por todo esto con Applejack—, Spike empujo el cuenco con frutas hacia ella, —Apuesto a que te sentirás mejor si comes algo.

—Lo dudo. Estuve ignorando por completo todo lo que Applejack realmente quiere. ¡Y luego, cuando ella trato de equilibrar las cosas, la mande a volar! No creo que comer un par de uvas me haga sentir mejor.

—¿Qué hay una naranja, entonces?—, dijo Spike, —¡O tal vez una banana!

—No lo creo, Spike.

—Esta bien, entonces—, él sonrió, —¿Qué tal una manzana?

—Spike.

—Lo siento—, él puso la manzana de nuevo en el cuenco, —En serio, si esto te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no vas a pedir disculpas y ya?

—Yo quiero, pero no sé si estoy preparada en este momento. Solo tengo que pensar, y ahora mismo no puedo. Es como si mi cerebro no fuera a funcionar.

—Eso es probablemente porque necesitas comida. ¿Por qué no algunos de mis famosos nachos? ¡Son tus favoritos!

Twilight se quedo mirando el plato por un momento. —Gracias, pero creo que voy a pasar—, ella se puso de pie, —Me voy a la cama. Tal vez si duermo, voy a ser capaz de averiguar qué hacer.

—¿Dormir?—, los ojos de Spike fueron a la ventana, —Todavía no esta oscuro.

—Entonces voy a cerrar las persianas—, ella empezó a subir las escaleras, —Buenas noches, Spike.

—Buenas noches, Twilight—, Spike observo mientas ella desaparecía en su habitación —Estaba seguro de que los nachos la animarían—, se encogió de hombros, —Oh bien. Al menos no esta comiendo una caja completa de barras de chocolate de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Applejack se quedo mirando el techo. Nunca en su vida había estado completa y totalmente perdida. No era justo. Si hubiera tenido la misma claridad en su mente durante su conversación con Twilight como la que tenia en este momento, nada de esto habría sucedido. Sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj. 02:34 a.m. Y ella ni siquiera tenia un poco de sueño. Ella se sentó. Se atención se dirigió a la pila de tarjetas en su mesita de noche. Claramente no eran algo por lo que empezar una pelea.<p>

Abrió el cajón. Había otra tarjeta allí. Esta si le importaba. Ella gentilmente la saco del cajón y la abrió.

—Lo siento, Twilight—, susurro. Ella puso la tarjeta en su lugar y cerro el cajón. —Y voy a hacer esto bien.

* * *

><p><em>El titulo del capitulo ya lo anticipaba. Tuvieron su primer beso, su primera cita, su segunda cita, y ahora su primera pelea. Es normal en las parejas ¿no? Pero esta discusión es MUY complicada. Twilight descubrió que ella había restado importancia a las cosas que Applejack quería y necesitaba. Y Applejack se siente mal por decirle a Twilight que todo lo que hacia era una "perdida de tiempo". Ambas, en parte, tienen razón. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Lograran reconciliarse en el próximo cap? ¡Que emocionante es esto! Ciao :3<em>


	18. Chapter 18: El desarrollo del amor

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Otro capitulo, más interesante que el anterior. Anteriormente en "A delicate balance", Twilight y Applejack tuvieron su primera discusion. Ambas tienen un buen argumento. ¿Seran capaces de arreglar este embrollo? Let's see..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: El desarrollo del amor<strong>

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? ¡Se suponía que nuestra conversación resolvería nuestros problemas, no que provocara más! ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si yo…? No. Ni siquiera voy a considerar eso. Tiene que haber una manera de hacer las cosas bien"

* * *

><p>Twilight rodó sobre si misma. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche reajustándose, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Ella nunca pudo encontrar una. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de haber dormido realmente en algún momento. Si no fuera por los rayos de sol que se abrían camino a través de las cortinas semi cerradas, ella no habría creído que era ya de mañana. Obviamente continuar descansando estaba fuera de discusión. Ella suspiro y se levanto de la cama.<p>

Se agacho. Su cofre del tesoro crujió mientras lo arrastraba fuera de debajo de la cama. Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido cuando comenzó a deshacer los hechizos que lo mantenían cerrado. Una parte de ella no quería mirarlo. Una parte de su cerebro no podía dejar de lado la idea de que Applejack se había ofendido tanto en la pelea del día anterior, que logró colarse en la habitación de Twilight y recuperar su sombrero. Era absurdo, por supuesto, pero tenia que demostrarse a si misma que aun estaba allí. Lo abrió, y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Pasó su casco a lo largo del borde del sombrero, tranquilizándose porque estaba realmente allí.

"No puedo permitir que esto continué por más tiempo", ella pensó, "En algún momento de este día, tengo que hablar con Applejack de nuevo"

Unos minutos más tarde ella estaba bajando las escaleras. Spike todavía estaba acurrucado en su cama, roncando. Twilight suspiro mientras miraba el reloj. Apenas tenia suficiente tiempo para comer antes de dirigirse a la tienda de Bon Bon, y mucho menos tenia tiempo para hablar con Applejack, y de todos modos…

Se quedo paralizada. ¿Y si Applejack quería verla ahora mismo? No podía irse y dejar su trabajo en la tienda. ¡Bon Bon estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a tenerla a su lado! ¿Qué pasaría si ella pensaba que quería renunciar? Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza. No tenia idea de lo que iba a decir Applejack, así que era demasiado pronto para preocuparse por eso. Tal vez incluso podía obtener algunos consejos. Lyra y Bon Bon había estado juntas desde mucho antes de que ella llegara a Ponyville. Twilight no podía imaginar que ambas hubieran pasado tanto tiempo juntas sin tener una pelea en algún momento. Tenía que haber un secreto para salir de esto. "Solo espero que no sea demasiado tar… ¿Qué es eso?"

Twilight entrecerró los ojos y vio un brillo asomarse por las ventanas delanteras. Había algo en el suelo delante de la puerta. Se agacho para mirarlo. Era un sobre, estaba arrugado un poco en una esquina. Ella lo agarro y se quedo sin aliento al ver el sello en forma de manzana que lo cerraba. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras ella quitaba el sello y abría el sobre.

Había una carta en su interior. Incluso antes de desdoblarla, reconoció la letra de Applejack, cuadrada y lo suficientemente fuerte para imprimirse sobre el papel. Se mordió el labio, no estaba muy segura de querer saber lo que estaba escrito en ella. Por otra parte, no saberlo seria peor. Ella desdoblo la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Twilight:_

_Esta es probablemente la cosa más tonta que he hecho, pero no podía dormir después de lo que paso ayer. Tenía que hacer algo, y no quería despertarte. Supongo que debería esperar hasta mañana para hablar contigo en persona, pero no quería esperar. No puedo soportar pensar que te hice sentir triste._

_Así que en primer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas. Dije algunas cosas que no debía y lo siento. Solo fui muy cabeza dura. No creo que realmente haya entendido todo lo que trataste de decirme, y yo realmente no sabía cómo decir lo que quería. Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero lo hice de todos modos, y eso me hace sentir culpable. Estuve pensando mucho en eso, y creo que comprendo mejor lo que realmente estabas tratando de decirme. Quiero hablar contigo de nuevo mañana, así puedo disculparme contigo cara a cara. Tal por fin podremos dejar esto atrás._

_Puedes venir a la granja siempre que lo desees. Sé que hice un gran alboroto al decir que no aparecieras cuando estaba trabajando, pero esto es más importante. Puedes venir cada vez que tengas tiempo y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para tomarme un tiempo para ti. O si quieres que me reúna contigo en algún lugar, solo házmelo saber e iré allí. Quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotras. Quiero entender realmente lo que estabas tratando de decirme, y yo quiero que entiendas lo que estaba tratando de decirte. Siento todo lo que dije y espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Applejack._

_PD: Espero que duermas mejor que yo, porque yo no lo hice en lo absoluto._

El labio de Twilight temblaba mientras leía. Al llegar al final, ella se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación, subiendo dos escalones a la vez. Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, la carta estaba bien doblada y segura guardada en su cofre del tesoro. Ella sabia donde tenia que ir apenas terminara su trabajo en la tienda de chocolates.

* * *

><p>Applejack quería golpearse a si misma en la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente estaba tan impaciente que no podía esperar una horas y decirle a Twilight todo a la cara? ¿Una carta? ¿En serio? ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer? Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había escrito. Probablemente algo estupido. Ella debería haber pensado mejor intentar algo así cuando ella estaba medio dormida.<p>

Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, ahora. Si ella quería recuperar la carta tendría que colarse en la biblioteca, probablemente usando alguna clase de traje de camuflaje. A pesar de que ella había dormido menos de lo habitual, sabía que eso era una locura. En primer lugar, ella no poseía ningún traje de camuflaje. Y segundo, irrumpir en la biblioteca podría dañar su relación más que su pequeño desacuerdo. Fuera lo que fuera que había escrito en esa carta, no podía ser peor que ser atrapada escalando una ventana. No es que hubiera escrito un furioso ataque lleno de palabras proporcional a un golpe de su casco. Si ella hizo algo probablemente fue alejarse completamente en otra dirección.

Ella resoplo. Si ella hubiera esperado. No podía ir y presentarse en la biblioteca ahora. No cuando en la carta le había dicho a Twilight que se encontraran en la granja. Miro por la ventana, esperando ver a Twilight viniendo por el sendero. Ella negó con la cabeza. Twilight tenia que ir a trabajar, ella nunca dejaría un trabajo tan repentinamente. O tal vez si. No era imposible que Bon Bon le diera un día de descanso…No, eso no iba a suceder. Ella no conocía a Bon Bon muy bien, pero no parecía el tipo de pony que da vacaciones por asuntos personales. Por otro lado, todavía era posible que Lyra la convenciera…

Ella suspiro. A pesar de que las palabras de la carta eran algo borrosas, recordó decirle a Twilight que podía venir siempre que fuera conveniente para ella. Era imposible saber cuando. Solo tendría que estar preparada en cualquier momento, entonces. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

—Ahora, ¿qué estaba haciendo, otra vez?—, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sartén engrasada, un tazón sucio y un pila de platos, —Cierto, los platos.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy suspiro mientras remolcaba su carro hacia su cabaña. Ella sabia que no estaba tan pesado como de costumbre, había comprado veintisiete bolsas de semillas, igual que siempre. Pero aun así sentía que estaba arrastrando una montaña detrás de ella.<p>

No fue su culpa. Ella lo sabía. Ella ciertamente no había hecho nada para arruinar la relación entre Twilight y Applejack. Todo lo que había dicho Applejack le dio a entender que no había otro pony, aparte de ella y Twilight, responsable de su discusión. Fluttershy negó con la cabeza. No importa cuantas veces se lo dijera a si misma, no funcionaba. Por un momento, solo por un momento, ella había pensado que las cosas serian más convenientes si sus amigas no estaban juntas. A pesar de que eso había sido hace dos semanas, ella en realidad nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, y de inmediato se había arrepentido. No podía dejar de pensar que alguna fuerza oscura de la naturaleza lo había sentido.

Aun así, Applejack parecía estar lista para arreglar las cosas, así que tal vez no terminaría tan mal. Fluttershy luchaba contra el peso de la carreta mientras intentaba arrastrarla para atravesar el puente. Si tan solo pudiera decir algo útil a Applejack, si podía ayudarles a reconciliarse…podría compensar…

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Fluttershy detuvo su lucha contra la pendiente por un momento. El impulso se desvaneció, y su carro la arrastro por el puente. Ella miro por encima de su hombro. La cabeza de Pinkie sobresalía por encima de la carreta.

—Yo, uh…—, Fluttershy estaba demasiado abatida para sorprenderse, —Si, un poco de ayuda seria bueno.

—¡Genial! ¡Sigamos adelante!—, Pinkie apoyo su cabeza contra la parte trasera del carro y comenzó a empujar. Fluttershy dio unos pasos hacia delante y la carreta se movió fácilmente. Un minuto más tarde, el puente estaba totalmente detrás de ella.

—Gracias, Pinkie.

—¡No hay problema!—, Pinkie salto sobre el carro y aterrizo frente a Fluttershy, —¿Estas bien? Te ves desanimada.

—Oh, ¿lo estoy?

—¡Si! ¡Tus ojos están desanimados, tus orejas están desanimadas, incluso tu melena esta desanimada!—, Pinkie aparto el mechón de pelo que colgaba delante de la cara de Fluttershy, —¡Realmente necesitas un poco de azúcar!

—Uh, bueno, supongo que estoy un poco cansada.

—No te ves cansada—, dijo Pinkie, —Te ves…—, ella trato de pensar una palabra que no sea "desanimada", —…lánguida.

—¿Me veo…lánguida?—, Fluttershy levanto una ceja. La palabra no sonaba bien saliendo de la boca de Pinkie.

—¡Si! ¡Twilight me dijo esa palabra!—, Pinkie sonrió por una fracción de segundo antes de poner su cara seria, —Pero en serio, no te ves muy feliz.

—¿No?—, murmuro Fluttershy, lo bastante alto para que Pinkie la escuchara.

—No suenas feliz, tampoco—, ella se inclino, —¿Pasó algo? Por lo general, darle de comer a tus loros y pericos y flamencos y todo eso te hace realmente feliz.

—No, no me paso nada…—, bajo la voz, —…a mi.

—¿Le paso algo a uno de tus animales? ¿Angel esta enfermo? ¡Porque yo le dije que no comiera esa bañera entera de merengue en la panadería!

—¡No, no es nada de eso!

—¿Le paso algo a tu casa, entonces? Rainbow Dash se estrello en tu techo, ¿no?

—No…no tiene nada que ver con Rainbow Dash—, Fluttershy lucho contra el impulso de salir volando hacia su cabaña. Si Rainbow no podía escapar de Pinkie, ¿qué posibilidades tenia ella? —Es solo que…bueno, prefiero no decirlo.

—Aw…—, suspiro Pinkie, —Oh, bueno, espero que empieces a sentirte menos desanimada. Tal vez venga más tarde con algunos cupcakes. Es difícil sentirse triste cuando hay cupcakes—, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebotar. Luego se detuvo en medio de su salto y volvió a mirar a Fluttershy. —Um…esta cosa que sucedió y no quieres decirme… ¿puedes decirme al menos si tiene algo que ver con…um…alguna de nuestras amigas?

—Um, bueno…—los ojos de Fluttershy se agrandaron, —Espera, estas hablando de Applejack y Twilight, sobre su…um…

—¿Su fuerte discusión que puede o no puede haber sido una pelea?

—S-si, eso. ¿Sabes sobre eso, también?

—Si, estaba hablando con Twilight sobre eso ayer—, Pinkie de repente entrecerró los ojos y miro de reojo a Fluttershy. —Espeeeeeeera un minuto. ¿Cómo te enteraste de su tal vez pelea?

—Yo, uh…—, Fluttershy miro el suelo, —Yo estuve hablando con Applejack sobre eso.

—Oh, esta bien—, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Pinkie, y una fracción de segundo después sus ojos se desorbitaron. —¡¿Por eso estas triste?! ¡¿Applejack va a romper con Twilight?!

—¡Oh, no!—, Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, —De ningún modo. Ella estaba triste por la pelea y quería arreglar las cosas.

—¡Eso es genial!—, dijo Pinkie, —Eso es lo mismo que dijo Twilight—, ella sonrió ampliamente, —Espera un segundo—, la sonrisa se desvaneció, —¿Si Applejack estaba bien cuando hablaste con ella, porque no estas feliz por eso?

—¡N-no estoy feliz de que estén peleadas ni nada!—, exclamo Fluttershy.

Pinkie levanto una ceja. —Bueno, duh. Eres demasiado buena para estar feliz por eso. ¡Y nunca podrías estar triste porque Applejack quiere arreglar las cosas!—, ella se rasco la cabeza, —¿Por qué te sientes mal, entonces?

—Es solo que…bueno…siento que debería haber hecho algo más.

—¿Algo más? ¿Cómo que? Supongo que podrías haberle llevado un pastel…

—No, no algo así—, Fluttershy comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su casa. —Me encontré con ella mientras yo estaba buscando una de mis ardillas y empezamos a hablar.

—¡Bueno, eso es genial! ¡Apuesto a que ella necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y que la ayudara a entender lo que esta pasando!

—Pero yo realmente no la ayude. Me senté allí y deje que me hablara de lo que pasó.

—Okay—, dijo Pinkie, —Así que, uh, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¡Debería haber sido capaz de hacer algo! Como, no sé, darle un consejo o tal vez consolarla o…hacer algo útil.

—¡Eso es una tontería!—, dijo Pinkie, —Si todo lo que necesitaba era un pony con quien hablar, no necesitas hacer nada más. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que uno no tiene que hacer para alegrar a otro pony. ¡Créeme, tropecientos de veces he hecho un montón de cosas para hacer a un pony feliz y resulto que yo podría haber hecho algo más fácil!

—¿Tropecientos?

—Bueno, tal vez no tropecientos, pero ha pasado unas cuantas veces—, ella rodeo los hombros de Fluttershy con su pata delantera, —Pero si Applejack esta feliz, ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Tú estabas allí cuando te necesitaba y ahora las cosas son como un helado acaramelado! O una manzana acaramelada, supongo.

—Pero…siento que necesito ayudarla a salir de esto de alguna forma…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...creo que les debo mucho.

—¿Les debes mucho?—, Pinkie inclino la cabeza, —¿Por qué les debes algo?

—Bueno, es solo que…cuando Applejack y Twilight empezaron a salir juntas…—, Fluttershy no podía obligarse a mirar a Pinkie a los ojos, —Yo…yo no estaba tan feliz por eso como ustedes. Tenía miedo que si estaban juntas no tendrían tiempo para mí. Era tan malo que por un momento pensé que seria mejor si no estaban juntas.

—¡Oooooooh!—, Pinkie asintió sabiamente, —¡Estas tratando de compensar eso!

—Creo que puede decirse eso. Todas estaban tan felices por ellas, y tú estás siempre dándoles consejos sobre qué hacer, y yo…yo quiero ser capaz de ayudarlas también. ¡Quiero demostrarles que estoy realmente feliz por ellas!

—¡Vamos, Fluttershy, estoy segura que ambas lo saben ya! ¡Apuesto que si vas con Applejack ahora mismo ella te daría las gracias por escucharla!

—Es verdad…—, admitió Fluttershy, —Pero aun así, me gustaría verdaderamente hacer algo por ellas.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No lo se. Quería dar algunos consejos a Applejack ayer, pero no estaba segura qué decirle, ¡Yo no sé nada del romance!

—Vamos, Fluttershy…—, Pinkie rodó los ojos, — ¡No necesitas saber nada sobre el romance para dar consejos! ¡Yo no sé nada sobre esas cosas, y me las arregle para ayudar a Twilight!

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Bueno, el romance no es tan diferente de la amistad. No estoy segura exactamente como diferenciarlos o cual es la diferencia, pero ambos tratan sobre dos ponys llevándose bien con el otro. Incluso si no sabes nada acerca de las citas, o las flores, o tocar la tuba, no importa, porque conoces a Twilight y Applejack!

—¿Qué tiene que ver una tuba con el romance?

—¡Exacto!—, dijo Pinkie con una grado innecesario de énfasis. Cruzo las patas delanteras y asintió con la cabeza, claramente satisfecha por su propia respuesta.

—Uh, no estoy segura de lo que quieres decir.

—Solo estoy diciendo que si quieres alegrar a un pony, es más importante conocerlos que saber algo más—, ella le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Fluttershy, —Si alguna vez necesitan tu ayuda estoy segura de que serás capaz de encontrar algo qué decirles.

—Supongo que si—, dijo Fluttershy con un suspiro, —Solo deseo poder ayudar esta vez…

—¡Bueno, estoy segura que vas a encontrar algo qué hacer! ¡Si no puedes pensar en nada, trata de hornear un pastel! ¡No te puedes equivocar con un pastel!

—¿Pastel?

Pinkie asintió, —¡Sobre todo si es de chocolate!

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—¡Ejem!

Fluttershy miro hacia abajo para encontrar a Angel sentado frente a ella, con las patas cruzadas, sus pies pisoteando con impaciencia. Saco un reloj de bolsillo de su cola, lo señalo y se toco el estomago.

—¡Angel! Se supone que debes estar esperando en la cabaña. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Angel resoplo y señalo la torre del reloj.

—¡Oh! Es casi tu hora de comer, ¿no es así?

Angel asintió.

—Um, probablemente debería irme—, dijo Fluttershy, poco a poco empezó a tirar del carro, —Mis animales están esperando.

—¡Esta bien, si necesitas algún ingrediente para hornear, estoy en Sugarcube Corner! ¡Me asegurare de guardarte algo de merengue!—, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue saltando por el camino.

Fluttershy se limito a sacudir su cabeza y alejo los pensamientos de sus amigos fuera de su cabeza. "Mis animales necesitan mi ayuda más que Applejack. Applejack nunca necesita mi ayuda"

* * *

><p>Lyra ahogo un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Nunca más volvería a comer una cazuela de alfalfa que llevaba dos semanas en la nevera antes de ir a la cama. Al menos que no haya nada más para comer, y si tenia hambre. Asomo la cabeza en la tienda. Como era habitual, Twilight estaba limpiando el mostrador. Como no era habitual, Twilight parecía estar excesivamente concentrada en un pequeña parte del cristal en la esquina que estaba total y absolutamente libre de cualquier partícula de polvo. Lyra observo el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Twilight. Era casi suficiente para hacerle sentir lastima por cada mota de polvo que se interponía en su camino.<p>

—Um, ¿Twilight? Si sigues limpiando esa esquina, vas a hacer un agujero en el cristal.

—¿¡Eh?!—, Twilight levanto la cabeza, —Oh, hola Lyra—, puso una sonrisa descaradamente falsa, —¿Cómo estás esta mañana?—, pregunto. Sonaba tan artificialmente entusiasmada que Lyra se pregunto si estaba siendo sarcástica.

—Estoy bien. Un poco cansada—, Lyra miro a Twilight de reojo —Me pregunto cómo estás tu, pero eh…creo que puedo verlo claramente.

Twilight lanzo un suspiro fuerte, y su alegre fachada se desintegro en un ceño fruncido. —Supongo que actuar como si todo estuviera bien no funciona muy bien en ti como con Bon Bon.

—Nah, no creo que funcione con Bon Bon tampoco—, dijo Lyra, —Ella solamente no dice nada. Ella no creería que es algo de su incumbencia. Uh, no es de mi incumbencia tampoco…

—No vas a ser capaz de concentrarte en nada hasta que sepas lo que esta pasando, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no—, dijo Lyra con una risita, —Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, sobreviviré. No voy a fingir que no me interesa, porque me interesa. Pero es una cosa personal y esta bien si no quieres hablar de eso.

—No, no, esta bien—, dijo Twilight, —De hecho, es probable que tenga más sentido si hablo contigo acerca de eso. Ya sabes, ya que estas actualmente en una relación

—Oh, bueno, no esperes demasiado de mi—, Lyra se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza con nerviosismo, —Yo no me consideraría una experta en relaciones. Solo he tenido una, después de todo.

—Bueno, si, pero la que tienes ahora esta funcionando—, dijo Twilight, —Han estado juntas por…uh…

—Ocho años, si quieres el numero "oficial"

—¡Han estado juntas por ocho años! ¡Debes estar haciendo algo bien!, —Twilight dejo caer el trapo con polvo y puso sus cascos delanteros en los hombros de Lyra, —¡Debes saber algo que yo no!

—Uh, supongo…—, dijo echando su cuello hacia atrás para que su cara no quedara tan cerca de Twilight, —Tal vez logre aprender algo durante estos años. Así que, eh, ¿qué esta pasando con Applejack? ¿Tuvieron una pelea o algo así?

—Supongo que podría decirse eso—, Twilight miro el suelo.

—¿Así que eso es lo que te preocupa?

—¡Si! Bueno, no, en realidad no. Algo así—, Twilight negó con la cabeza, —Quiero decir, si, tuvimos una discusión, y si, en parte es por eso. ¡Pero la verdadera razón es porque me di cuenta de que soy una idiota!

—Uh, ¿de que manera estas siendo una idiota?—, Lyra inclino la cabeza. Ella siempre considero a Twilight una genio. Una genio socialmente torpe, pero una genio al fin.

—Bueno, es complicado, pero la versión corta es que yo creía que estaba siendo considerada, cuando estaba siendo todo lo contrario. Estaba comprando a Applejack todo tipo de regalos y esas cosas, porque bueno, eso es lo que haces cuando estas saliendo con un pony.

Lyra asintió, —Esta bien, estoy siguiéndote por ahora.

—Como resultado, a Applejack no le gusto tener una lluvia de regalos. Tratamos de hablar sobre eso, pero las cosas se pusieron fuertes. Todo el asunto era simplemente tonto. ¡Me di cuenta de que ella no quería que yo hiciera nada, pero seguí haciéndolo a pesar de que, obviamente, la hacia sentirse incomoda!

—Ya veo…al menos creo que lo veo—, Lyra reflexiono, —¿Te explico porque no le gusta recibir regalos?

Twilight negó con la cabeza, —Ella trato de explicarlo, pero termino pareciendo que ella no estaba agradecida. Quiero decir, yo creo que ella fue demasiado dura al decir cómo se sentía, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo realmente no estaba considerando lo que ella quería en realidad—, ella lanzo un gemido de frustración y golpeo su cabeza contra el mostrador con un ruido sordo, —¿Por qué comencé una pelea por algo tan estupido?

—Porque ningún pony es perfecto—, dijo Lyra, —¿Qué esta pasando con ambas ahora? ¿Hablaron de nuevo o algo?

—No en persona. Pero ella deslizo una nota por debajo de mi puerta anoche. Decía que lo sentía y quería hablar.

—¡Bueno, eso es un paso en la dirección correcta!—, asintió Lyra, —¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Simplemente no estas segura de cómo decirlo?

—Eso es…en parte correcto, supongo. ¡Pero lo que realmente me molesta es que tuvimos una pelea! Es algo insignificante, ninguna de las dos debería sentirse tan furiosa por algo así—, ella puso un casco en su cabeza, —¿Cómo se supone que funcione nuestra relación si nos enojamos tanto entre nosotras por algo así?

—Ah—, Lyra sonrió e hizo una seña a Twilight para que se acercara, —Déjame que te cuente un pequeño secreto sobre las relaciones—. Twilight se inclino más cerca, su oreja casi tocando los labios de Lyra. Los ojos de Lyra miraron el entorno, explorando la habitación de una manera exagerada. Ella susurro. —Todos los ponys tienen peleas.

—¿Eh?—, Twilight retrocedió, —¿Eso es todo?

—Esta bien, no es realmente un secreto—, Lyra se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Lo que significa es que, independientemente de cuanto se amen dos ponys, ellos todavía van a tener disputas ocasionales. Es algo natural en una relación. No importa cuan cercanos sean, son ponys diferentes. Van a volverse locos por algunas cosas. Si pensaste que iban a navegar tranquilas de aquí en adelante, lamento decepcionarte.

—¿¡Ese es tu consejo?!—, pregunto Twilight con dureza, —¿Eso es todo? "Las cosas pasan. Acostúmbrate" ¿¡Como se supone que eso va a ayudarme?!

—¡Relájate!—, Lyra puso un casco sobre el hombro de Twilight. —Aun no termine. Las peleas suceden, y tienes que acostumbrarte a ellas, pero eso no es toda la historia.

—¿Entonces cual es toda la historia?

—Escucha Twilight. No soy una experta en el romance, pero si hay un mínimo consejo que puedo darte, es este. Si quieres una relación buena y duradera, no se trata de saber cómo evitar las peleas, sino saber cómo lidiar con ellas cuando vienen. No me malinterpretes, tu no quieres pelear y vas a tratar de evitarlo, pero no siempre va a funcionar.

—¿Saber cómo lidiar con las peleas?

—¡Sip! No dudo por un segundo de que te preocupas por Applejack, pero ninguna pizca de afecto va a hacer que ambas estén de acuerdo con todo. Van a estar en desacuerdo con muchas cosas, y van a enojarse una con la otra a veces. Y honestamente, creo que esta bien. Estar enojado con un pony no quiere decir que quieras hacerle daño ni nada. Y eso es justamente lo importante, ser capaz de estar en desacuerdo sin perjudicar al otro. Hay una pendiente de aprendizaje, obviamente. Es bastante pronunciada, y tu solo estas empezando. No es divertido, no es fácil, y no es lo que quiere un pony cuando piensa en el romance. Pero es una parte del proceso, y no va a desaparecer. Pero sinceramente…—, ella sonrió, —…pareces estar yendo por el buen camino.

—¿Y-yo? ¡Pero no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo!

Lyra se encogió de hombros. —A la mayoría de los ponys le pasa. Pero por lo que puedo decir, estas en el camino correcto. Applejack quiere hablar, y tu estas totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo—, ella sonrió, —Todos los ponys siempre hablan sobre el amor y el afecto y el romance y todas esas cosas. Esas cosas son sin duda importantes, pero siempre siento que están dejando algo de lado.

—¿En serio?—, Twilight ladeo la cabeza, —¿Qué están dejando de lado?

—La paciencia—, dijo Lyra, —Estar dispuestos a soportarnos los unos a los otros hasta que aprendamos cómo lidiar realmente con nuestros defectos. Para hacer que las cosas funcionen debes tratar de conocer a tu Pony Muy Especial lo mejor que puedas. Tienes que aprender donde necesitas comprometerte. Averiguar donde estas dispuesto a ceder, y donde tienes que defender tu posición.

Twilight asintió —Por supuesto.

—Hay que tratar de entenderlos, y tratar de ayudarlos para que te entiendan. Pero por encima de todo, tienes que recordar que, bueno, a veces las dos pueden hacer un desastre. Y eso no significa que te preocupas menos por el otro. Es difícil, pero con el tiempo es fácil, porque si tu encontraste al pony correcto, todo esto va a funcionar en ustedes tanto como funciono en ti.

Twilight miro a Lyra por un momento, las palabras se sentían como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre ella. —Wow.

—Yo, uh…—, Lyra comenzó a balbucear, —No es que haya logrado todo eso ni nada. Créeme, Bon Bon y yo todavía seguimos trabajando en eso. Quiero decir, hace apenas unos días tuvimos una discusión sobre a quien le tocaba lavar los platos. Yo no soy una…eh…una maestra de las relaciones ni nada. Es solo una sugerencia, es todo.

—Bueno, creo que sabes lo que dices. Entiendes claramente el romance mejor que yo.

Lyra se rió entre dientes. —Eso es porque he tenido años para descubrirlo. Tu probablemente ya estas muy por delante de donde Bon Bon y yo estábamos después de una semana. En serio, te aseguro que las dos van a estar bien.

—Gracias Lyra—, Twilight sonrió, —Todo esto se siente tan abrumador a veces. Es difícil creer que algún pony pueda lograr que funcione.

—Bueno, las relaciones no son muy diferentes a tu trabajo, supongo—, dijo Lyra con un encogimiento de hombros, —A veces solo debes entender cómo hacerlo. Y hablando de trabajo, probablemente deberías limpiar eso de nuevo—, ella señalo una mancha con forma de cara en el mostrador.

Twilight rió torpemente, —Si, probablemente debería. Dudo que Bon Bon quiera mi hocico impreso en su mostrador.

—No lo creo. De todos modos, probablemente debería empezar a practicar. No es que no voy a contestar más preguntas o cualquier otra cosa que necesites.

—No, creo que me diste mucho en que pensar—, dijo Twilight, —Además estoy un poco atrasada con la limpieza—, señalo el mostrador. Aparte de un pequeño punto en la esquina, el resto estaba lleno de polvo. —Pero una vez más, gracias. Estoy muy contenta de haber podido hablar contigo sobre esto. Quiero decir, no es que mis amigos son inútiles ni nada, pero es agradable poder hablar con un pony con experiencia, ¿sabes?

Lyra sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas. —No es nada. Es solo que, bueno, a pesar de los baches en el camino, mi relación con Bon Bon es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Y yo solo quiero que resulten igual de bien para ti.

Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa. —Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarte.

* * *

><p>—Lo se, Angel. Voy a preparar tu almuerzo pronto—, dijo Fluttershy, —Solo tengo que terminar de descargar estas semillas primero. ¡No puedo dejarlo aquí! Podría llover, y las semillas empezarían a germinar. Y entonces tendría que comprar más, y no seria capaz de pagar tus rábanos especiales importados. Ve adentro y corta un poco de lechuga mientras esperas.<p>

Angel resoplo y señalo su estomago.

—Sé que tienes hambre, Angel, pero vas a tener que esperar un poco. Las aves necesitan su comida, después de todo.

Frunció el ceño y golpeo su pata contra el suelo.

—Angel—, Fluttershy entrecerró los ojos, —Ve adentro y espérame.

Angel suspiro y obedeció. Al parecer, él no estaba de humor para someterse a la mirada hoy. Fluttershy observo mientras él desaparecía adentro de la casa y volvió su atención a la carreta. Ella agarro la punta de uno de los sacos de semillas con sus dientes y tiró. No se movió. Ella suspiro y lo intento de nuevo, con más fuerza. Resistió por un momento y luego se desplomo, cayendo de lleno sobre Fluttershy. Ella grito cuando el repentino peso la aplasto en el suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Fluttershy levanto la mirada para ver a Rainbow Dash flotando por encima de ella. —Um, eso estaría bien. A menos que tengas otra cosa por hacer.

—Realmente no. Scootaloo iba a pasar por aquí y practicar conmigo, pero ella todavía esta en la escuela, así que la estoy esperando.

—Pero…—, Fluttershy echo un vistazo a la torre del reloj, —Todavía no es la hora del almuerzo. La escuela va a cerrar dentro de unas cuantas horas. Seguro que tienes algo mejor que hacer que ayudarme.

—Bueno, no hay sistemas climáticos importantes en el calendario, dormí esta mañana, así que no necesito una siesta, y acabo de comer un gran almuerzo, así que no voy a ser capaz de practicar durante unas horas, incluso si quiero. Me dan calambres—, ella aterrizo junto a Fluttershy, —¡Ahora vamos a poner esto en camino!—, agarro el saco que estaba sobre Fluttershy y sin esfuerzo lo lanzó por encima de su hombro, —¿Qué te esta molestando, de todos modos? Normalmente incluso tú puedes cargar estas cosas.

—Oh, no es nada.

—Claro, ¿así que no hay ninguna razón en particular por la que estés actuando tan desanimada?

—¿Desanimada?—, la oreja de Fluttershy se sacudió, —¿Hablaste con Pinkie?

—Pude tropezarme con ella. Me dijo que te veías un poco triste.

Fluttershy suspiro. —Supongo que lo estoy. Un poco.

—Así que, ¿no te molesta decirme por que?—, Rainbow Dash arrojo el saco sin reparo en el almacén de Fluttershy. —Puedo encargarme de esto. Solo siéntate allí y dime lo que tienes en tu mente.

—Supongo que esta bien…

* * *

><p>—¿Eso es todo?—, Rainbow Dash miro de reojo de Fluttershy, —¿En serio? ¿Solo porque tuviste un pensamiento, y luego no podías pensar en un consejo para darle a Applejack? ¿Te sientes mal por eso?<p>

Fluttershy solo asintió mientras observaba a Rainbow Dash depositar el último saco en el almacén.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes de darles algún consejo?—, dijo Rainbow Dash, —¡No sabes nada acerca de esas cosas tanto como ellas! ¿Qué puedes decirles?

—Um, no lo se—, murmuro Fluttershy, —No es que otros ponys no puedan ayudar.

—Si, y mira donde terminaron—, Rainbow Dash giro en el aire y aterrizo junto a Fluttershy con un gesto dramático. —No tiene sentido tratar de dar consejos cuando no tienes idea de qué decir.

—Pero…¿acaso tu no les dices que deben hacer?

—Yo no les dije que hacer, simplemente les dije que siguieran adelante con esto. Quiero decir, incluso si yo no sé nada sobre el romance, puedo decir que si no haces nada, no importa. Es como cuando estoy probando un nuevo truco impresionante. Es fácil hacer algo mal y acabar con tu cara contra un árbol cuando piensas demasiado cómo hacerlo.

—Yo…supongo…

—Además, no tienes que convertirte en una consejera ni nada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a ayudar?

—¡Con apoyo moral!

—¿Apoyo…—, Fluttershy absorbió las palabras en su mente, —…moral?

Rainbow Dash puso una pata alrededor de los hombros de Fluttershy. —¿Recuerdas cuando estaba en la Competencia de Mejores Voladores Jóvenes y quería que tu estuvieras en la sección de animadoras?

—S-si…

—¿Recuerdas lo nerviosa que estaba yo?

Fluttershy asintió.

—Bueno, puede que esto no parezca mucho, pero si tú no estabas dispuesta a ir, yo…uh…—, ella se acerco más y su voz se volvió un susurro, —No sé si hubiera sido siquiera capaz de entrar a la competencia.

—¿En serio?— los ojos de Fluttershy se agrandaron, —Pero yo no se nada sobre trucos aéreos.

—Ese es mi punto. Cuando estas pasando por algo que destroza tus nervios, a veces todo lo que necesitas es un amigo. Claro, tu no puedes saber nada sobre volar o sobre el romance o lo que sea, ¿pero a quien le importa? Seguro que a mi no. Y probablemente tampoco a Applejack. Ella sabe que estas ahí para ella si alguna vez necesita algún pony para hablar.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Si. Si no me crees, ve a preguntárselo tu misma.

—Yo…uh…—, Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, —Creo que tienes razón.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. Escucha, si quieres ser una buena amiga con AJ y Twilight, sigue haciendo lo que estas haciendo. Piensa demasiado y vas a terminar estrellada en un acantilado. Creo que puedes manejar eso.

—Si, creo que puedo—, dijo Fluttershy asintiendo.

—¡Genial!—, Rainbow Dash le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y empezó a volar. —Ahora que tienes todo resuelto, lo mejor es que me vaya.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que no tenías nada que hacer esta tarde.

—Yo no, pero tu si. Y no deseo estar cerca cuando te ocupes de eso—, ella señalo por encima del hombro de Fluttershy. Fluttershy se dio la vuelta para ver a Angel de pie detrás de ella, impaciente dando golpecitos con una pata. —¡Hasta luego, Fluttershy!—, Rainbow Dash voló hacia arriba y desapareció en una nube.

* * *

><p>Spike examinaba la pared de libros, tomando nota de las etiquetas numeradas en sus esquinas. O la falta de ellas, en la mayoría de los casos. Grito hace la sección principal de la biblioteca. —¡Hey Twilight, los libros de Ciencias Sociales van por debajo de 300 o 400?<p>

—Si—, fue la respuesta.

Spike gimió y golpeo su frente con una garra. Asomo su cabeza por encima de las pilas. —¡Eso no ayuda! Necesito saber donde colocar todo.

Twilight solo sumergió su hocico profundamente en su libro.

—¡Twilight!

—Spike, ¡¿No ves que estoy tratando de leer?!

—¿En serio?—, Spike levanto una ceja especialmente escéptica.

—¡Si, en serio!

—¿A pesar de que el libro esta al revés?

—Yo, uh…—, Twilight miro el libro que tenia enfrente de su cara, —…oh

—Además, por lo general no te interesan los libros de cocina.

Twilight dio vuelta el libro y miro la cubierta. Dominando el Arte de la Cocina Elegante. —Oh.

—A menos que quieras hacer crepes para cenar o algo así—, dijo Spike, —Estaría de acuerdo con eso. O tal vez algunos macarrones. Macarrones con topacio en polvo, eso seria muy bueno.

—Uh, si, lo haría—, murmuro Twilight, —O por lo menos, lo haría si pudiera digerirlos. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

—¿La designación para las Ciencias Sociales es 300 o 400?

—Sociales…uh…van debajo de 300

—¡Okay entonces!— Spike se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo en las filas de estanterías. Un momento después, un grito frustrado sacudió los estantes.

—¡Spike!—, Twilight salto y corrió en su ayuda. Al doblar la esquina, vio a Spike de pie delante de una estantería, las garras en el aire y agarrando inútilmente algo intangible que quería destruir. —¡¿Estas bien?!

—Estoy bien—, gruño —Me di cuenta que cambie accidentalmente la sección de Ciencias Sociales por la sección de Ciencia normal. ¡Me va a tomar una semana poner todo donde se supone que debe estar!

—¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso, Spike?—, Twilight lo empujo lejos de los libros, —Sé que la biblioteca es técnicamente tu responsabilidad ahora, pero no tienes que gastar todo tu tiempo en ella.

Spike respondió a su declaración con una mirada.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, —¿Qué?

Spike se encogió de hombros. —Nada, solo estaba recordando la vez en que te quedaste hasta las tres de la mañana tratando de organizar todos los libros que tenían el mismo número en cada estante.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso—, ella le dio un empujón a Spike, —Si, eso fue muy tonto de mi parte, pero tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme.

—¿Applejack?

—¿Quién más?—, dijo Twilight mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa, —He estado pensando todo el día lo que voy a decirle.

—¿Y…?

—Creo que tengo que preocuparme menos por eso y más por escucharla. ¡Solo quiero acabar de una vez!

—¿Entonces porque no has ido a hablar con ella?

—Aparecer en un momento conveniente es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mandarla a volar. Creo que voy a ir después de cenar.

—Después de cenar, correcto—, dijo Spike, —¿Qué vamos a cenar de todos modos?

Twilight sonrió, —Podemos ir por unos nachos.

* * *

><p>—¿Ni una palabra de Twilight?<p>

Applejack levanto la vista de la pila de platos en el fregadero para encontrar a su hermano de pie detrás de ella. Su expresión era prácticamente la misma de siempre, pero sus ojos le decían que estaba preocupado.

—No, no he oído hablar de ella todavía. Probablemente se esta tomando su tiempo para pensar las cosas—, ella miro por la ventana. El sol empezaba su lento descenso hacia el horizonte. —Aunque creo que probablemente ella ya pensó lo suficiente por ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que va a venir.

—Si, si, lo se. Seguramente quiere arreglar las cosas tanto como yo. Solo que no sé cuando. ¡Si ella no aparece pronto podría ir a buscarla a la biblioteca yo misma!

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Tienes razón. Twilight probablemente va a por lo menos enviarme una nota o algo. Probablemente no tendré que ir allí.

—No, quiero decir que no tienes que hacerlo—, Big Macintosh señalo la ventana. Los ojos de Applejack se desorbitaron al ver a Twilight trotando por el sendero. —Yo limpio los platos—, Macintosh dio a Applejack un suave empujón hacia la puerta. —Hay cosas más importantes que tienes que hacer.

Applejack asintió y corrió hacia la puerta. No fue hasta que la puerta se cerro de golpe detrás de ella que se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea qué decir. Tanto ella como Twilight se detuvieron. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para hablar, pero seguía sintiéndose muy lejos.

Applejack se obligo a romper el silencio. —Hey, Twilight.

—Hey, Applejack—, Twilight sonrio débilmente.

—Así que, uh, ¿supongo que leíste mi nota?

—Lo hice.

Applejack removió el suelo con su pata, esperando a que Twilight dijera algo más. No lo hizo. Applejack se preparo, y obligo a que más palabras salieran de su boca.

—¡Lo siento! Yo no estaba pensando en lo que estaba diciendo y me comporte como una idiota. Fue terrible de mi parte decir que todas las cosas que hiciste por mi fueron una perdida de tiempo, y yo nunca debí decirlo—, ella no se atrevía a mirar a Twilight a los ojos, —Lo siento. ¿Puedes perdonarme por ser tan cabeza dura con todo?

—¡Por supuesto!—, espeto Twilight antes de que Applejack siquiera terminara de hablar. Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que había sido su proclamación. —Quiero decir, por supuesto que te perdono. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Fui tan mala! Peor, probablemente. Yo solo…decía que lo estaba haciendo por ti, pero no era así. Si lo fuera, me habría dado cuenta de que nada de eso te hacia feliz. Me enoje contigo por algo que era mi culpa en primer lugar. Y debido a eso, yo soy la que debería disculparse. ¡Estaba pensando más en mí que en ti, y siento mucho, muchísimo eso! Nunca quise hacerte daño y yo…

Applejack la interrumpió con un fuerte abrazo. Ella susurro al oído de Twilight. —Esta bien, Twi. Te perdono.

Twilight abrió la boca para hablar, pero decidió no hacerlo, prefiriendo saborear el momento. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duró, pero fue una aversión extrema que ella permitiera que Applejack la soltara.

—¡Menos mal!—, Applejack trotaba en el lugar, disfrutando de la ligereza repentina que había inundado su cuerpo, —¡Se siente tan bien tener solucionado todo! Tenía miedo que después de cómo te mande a volar había arruinado todo.

Twilight negó con la cabeza. —¡No, nunca! No podía dejar que las cosas terminaran tan fácilmente—, ella suspiro, —Pero aun así, creo que tenemos que hablar. Y esta vez voy a escuchar lo que vas a decirme. Si yo te hubiera escuchado desde el principio…

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Yo no estuve actuando tan bien. Y tu no…bueno, para ser honesta realmente no estabas escuchando tan bien, pero no es que lo estuvieras haciendo a propósito. Fue un error honesto.

—¡Un error honesto que nos lastimo a ambas! No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo—, ella puso un casco en el hombro de Applejack, —Me di cuenta de que si esto va a funcionar, tenemos que entendernos mejor. Nos enojamos con la otra, porque a pesar de que hemos sido amigas durante años, todavía no nos entendemos tan bien como deberíamos. Así que, bueno, creo que solucionar esto es un buen lugar para empezar.

Applejack se rasco la cabeza. —Así que, eh, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?

—Bueno, creo que podemos empezar siendo honestas entre nosotras.

Applejack sonrió. —Reconozco que puedo hacer eso.

—Para empezar, todavía piensas que todos esos regalos y cosas son…innecesarias, ¿no?

—¿Estamos siendo sinceras, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Si, un poco si.

—¿Crees poder decirme por qué?—, pregunto Twilight, —Es solo que, no estoy segura de porque es un problema. Sé que no te gusta pero…

—¿…quieres saber porque no me gusta tener regalos?

Twilight asintió.

—No es que tenga algo en contra de los ponys que me dan cosas. Es solo que, bueno, a medida que fui creciendo, nos dábamos regalos un poco diferentes. La familia no tenía realmente un gran presupuesto para comprar cosas para los demás. No éramos pobres ni nada, pero simplemente no nos gustaba gastar nuestros bits en cosas que no podías usar en la granja. Nos gusta ahorrar para días lluviosos. Ya sabes, en caso de que un eje del carro se rompa o si tenemos una mala cosecha o algo así.

—O si tu granero tiene que ser reconstruido.

—Exacto. Siempre tratamos de no gastar demasiado en cosas extra porque siempre tenemos que poner dinero en la granja para mantener todo en pie. Así que cuando yo era una potrilla, no recibía muchos regalos, pero cuando si, siempre fueron cosas verdaderamente especiales. Cosas personales. Mi tía me tejía un suéter, o Big Macintosh nos llevaba a mí y Applebloom a ver un rodeo, o la abuela Smith me daba una especie de reliquia familiar, como su sartén favorita o algo.

Twilight asintió. —Esta bien, puedo entenderlo.

—Claro que eran pocos y distantes entre si, pero todos eran especiales. Por eso se siente tan extraño verte gastar tanto dinero en cosas como flores que realmente no significan gran cosas por si solas. Quiero decir, es un buen gesto, pero es la única razón que tienen de ser. Quiero decir, a menos que las flores signifiquen algo especial para ti, pero si es así, quiero que me lo digas. Pero si no…Supongo que simplemente no veo el punto de tirar tantos bits por algo que ninguna de nosotras realmente le importa mucho. Yo no necesito todo eso. Sé que te preocupas por mí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, las cosas probablemente son diferentes para ti. Seguro que tú no piensas en regalos de la misma manera, ¿verdad?

Twilight negó con la cabeza. —No, no en lo absoluto. Nos damos cosas entre nosotros todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, mi padre era un especialista en Astronomía Arcana, así que tenía que dormir la mayor parte del día porque tenia que pasar mucho tiempo en el observatorio.

—¿Astronomía Arcana? ¿Qué es eso?

—Si, es el estudio de los fenómenos astronómicos mágicos. ¿Recuerdas el Cometa Secretariat?*****

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

***NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Para quienes no leyeron los comics oficiales de MLP, el Cometa Secretariat aparece en "El retorno de la Reina Crysalis". Este astro tiene una influencia muy poderosa sobre los seres mágicos, aumentando el poder de los mismos. La reina Changeling se aprovecha de esto para tenderle una trampa a las Mane 6. Ok, no más spoilers. Les recomiendo leer los comics, son muy buenos…**

—¡Mi padre era parte del equipo que confirmo sus propiedades mágicas por primera vez! ¡Antes de que lo estudiaran, los efectos mágicos del cometa eran considerados un mito! ¡De hecho, también analizo por primera vez el núcleo del cometa Count Feet, y descubrió la nebulosa Whirlaway! Él escribió un artículo muy interesante sobre la naturaleza de la radiación Whirlaway y sus efectos secundarios en los patrones climáticos. Es un campo de trabajo poco apreciado…

—Uh, Twilight…

—Lo siento. De todos modos, por su trabajo, él nunca estuvo a mi lado por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, eso es lamentable.

—Si, realmente lo es. Le molestaba no poder estar junto a nosotros todo lo que quería, así que siempre nos daba cosas. No es que nos estuviera sobornando ni nada, él hacia lo que podía por nosotros. Él siempre decía que él nos daba juguetes para jugar, porque no podía estar allí para jugar con nosotros él mismo—, Twilight miraba al vacío, como si pudiera ver su pasado en el aire frente a ella. —Todavía recuerdo cuando me dio a mi muñeca Smarty Pants.

—Smarty Pants. Cierto—, Applejack se mordió el labio, preguntándose si debería mencionar que la misma muñeca residía actualmente en un estante en la habitación de su hermano. Decidió que este no era el momento.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ha sido así desde entonces—, dijo Twilight, —Quiero decir, después de que Shining Armor se fuera para hacer su formación militar, estuvimos siempre enviándonos pequeñas cosas el uno al otro. Nunca fue mucho. Recuerdo que solía leer el periódico en busca de cupones para su tienda favorita de helados. Debo haberle enviado docenas de ellos. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que probablemente no podía comer helados durante el entrenamiento. Incluso en ese entonces no pensaba realmente las cosas, supongo.

Applejack se rió entre dientes. —Estoy segura de que lo apreciaba de todos modos.

—Eso espero—, dijo Twilight, —Paso lo mismo cuando me fui de casa para vivir en los dormitorios de la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados. Mis padres siempre me enviaban cartas. Nada importante, solo pequeñas notas diciéndome lo orgullosos que estaban y que pensaban en mí, aunque yo no estuviera. Supongo que siempre pensé de la misma manera. Nunca tuve que pensar verdaderamente en el regalo mismo. Todo lo que importaba era que el otro pony supiera que estabas pensando en él cuando no podían estar juntos en persona. Supongo que eso es lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer…—, Twilight sacudió la cabeza y resistió el impulso de golpearse a si misma en la frente. —¡Que estupidez, yo te veo todos los días!

—No es tan estupido, al menos ahora que sé porque estabas tan desesperada en darme tanto—, Applejack puso un casco sobre el hombro de Twilight. —Pero tienes razón al decir que es un poco inútil hacer eso cuando pasamos tanto tiempo juntas. Ya sé que estas pensando en mí todo el tiempo. No tienes que recordármelo.

—Voy a tratar de resistir la tentación, entonces—, dijo Twilight, dejando que una amplia sonrisa volviera a su cara. —¿No te importa si conservo mi trabajo en la tienda de Bon Bon, no? No me gustaría dejarla, sobre todo cuando ella acaba de acostumbrase a mi presencia. Y aunque yo no voy a comprar un montón de cosas para ti, no estaría de más tener algunos bits adicionales a mano. Además…—, ella sonrió, —Si no fuera por ese trabajo, no sé si hubiéramos resuelto esto tan fácilmente.

Applejack levanto una ceja. —¿En serio?

—Digamos que hable con un pony que esta actualmente en una relación y me ayudo a verlo desde otra perspectiva.

—Ah, por supuesto. Bueno, ya sabes, si te gusta trabajar allí, no tengo nada en contra de eso. Yo simplemente no quiero que te vuelvas loca sin razón. Si quieres mantener tu trabajo, esta bien por mí.

—¡Genial! Yo no tenía muchas ganas de explicarle a Bon Bon porque no puedo trabajar más allí.

—Si, eso no seria para nada divertido.

—Así que, eh…—, Twilight pateo un terrón de tierra con un casco, —¿Qué hay de esa otra cosa que mencionaste?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, tú dijiste que era molesto que me apareciera en medio de tu trabajo…

—Oh, bien, eso. No es que tengas que planificar tu vida por mí ni nada, es solo que así es la vida en la granja, una gran cantidad de trabajo va antes que el placer. Me encantaría pasar todo el día hablando contigo, pero muchas veces hay cosas que hacer. No puedo dejar de hacer mi trabajo cuando vienes. No es que no quiero verte, pero tengo un montón de otras responsabilidades para preocuparme. Trabajar en la biblioteca y todo eso, tu entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

—Claro—, dijo Twilight, —Parece tan obvio ahora. No me gustaría interponerme en tu camino—, ella se encogió de hombros, —A veces me olvido de que los demás ponys no tienen un horario tan flexible como el mío. Lo siento por ser una molestia. Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo y no me di cuenta de lo molesto que puede ser.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. En el peor caso, es solo un inconveniente parasito. Yo no quiero hacerte sentir rechazada. Ten en cuenta que no siempre voy a ser capaz de charlar tanto como me gustaría.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para recordar eso.

—Gracias, Twilight. Y lo siento por hacer de esto una cosa tan grande.

—Esta bien—, dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

—¡Genial!—, dijo Applejack, —Así que, uh, tengo tiempo libre, si quieres hablar un poco. ¿Por qué no vamos a la colina de las estrellas y me cuentas un poco más sobre lo que tu papá hace? Nunca escuche hablar de la Astrología Arcana.

Twilight rió. —Es Astronomía Arcana. Pero si, me gustaría. Sé que solo ha pasado un día o dos, pero no ser capaz de hablar...Estaba empezando a extrañarte.

—Lo mismo digo—, Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa a Twilight y señalo con la cabeza a la colina. —¿Vamos?

Twilight comenzó a trotar hacia la colina. —Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rarity se levanto de la cama, sintiéndose relajada y fresca, por primera vez en semanas. El paraíso se hizo añicos inmediatamente por un aullido furioso en la cocina. Rarity bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Opal arañando con enojo la lata de comida para gatos.<p>

—¡Yo te di de comer…—, ella miro el reloj, —¡…hace ocho horas! Oh—, ella comenzó a retirar la parte superior de la lata, pero se distrajo con una forma púrpura fuera de su tienda. Ella corrió hacia el frente de su casa y asomo la cabeza. —¡Twilight! ¿Cómo estas en esta hermosa mañana?

—Buenos días, Rarity—, dijo Twilight, —Yo estaba de camino al trabajo.

—Claro, por supuesto. No me gustaría retrasarte. Pero antes de seguir, ¿podrías decirme al menos como fue tu pequeña discusión con Applejack?

—Oh, eso. Fue…toda una experiencia por decir menos.

Rarity levanto una ceja. —¿Una buena experiencia?

—Uh…—, Twilight eligió cuidadosamente las palabras, —Creo que fue bueno tener esa experiencia. Es complicado. Te lo explicare más tarde. Pero todo esta bien entre Applejack y yo, por lo menos.

—Bien—, Rarity suspiro de alivio, —Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Será mejor que sigas ahora. No querrás llegar tarde.

—No, no quiero. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!—, Twilight se despidió y continuo trotando por la calle.

—Una experiencia, ¿eh?—, murmuro Rarity para si misma mientras se retiraba a la cocina. —Eso no suena…

Opal la interrumpió con un gruñido particularmente fuerte.

—¡Esta bien, Opal! Estoy contigo en un momento—, Rarity suspiro mientras abría la lata y comenzaba a verter la comida en el plato de Opal. —Tú no sabes lo importante que es tener paciencia, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ¿que puedo decirles? Este capitulo marca el final y el comienzo de algo. ¿Porque? Porque ahora Twilight y Applejack acaban de aprender algo muy importante: escuchar al otro y tener mucha paciencia. Algo fundamental en una relación ¿no? Menos mal que Lyra estaba alli, sino... Pobre Fluttershy, va saltando de un problema en otro. Ahora quiere demostrarle sus amigas que esta feliz por su amor. Y Spike...algunos pensaran: "Pero Twilight, como vas a dejar que un bebe dragón se haga cargo solo de una biblioteca?" . Tal vez tengan razón, pero Spike en este fanfic es bastante maduro (a mi parecer) como para considerarlo un bebe. Y Twilight tampoco lo abandono a su suerte.¿Ustedes que piensan? Saludos para todos.<em>

¿31 reviews? Wow, eso si que no lo esperaba *-*. Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia. Vale la pena todo el esfuerzo por traducirla :D El autor, JapanaseTeeth, es (como dirían en mi país) un "capo", un maestro jajaja. Aplausos para él, por favor :3


	19. Chapter 19: Ese tiempo y ausencia

_¡Buenos días/noches! Uf, que titulo tan largo, y poético. En el capitulo anterior, la pareja que todos queremos aprendió una valiosa lección. Ahora resta ver cómo van las cosas después de eso..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Ese tiempo y ausencia demuestra cuanto ayuda que el amor duela <strong>

"Esto es increíble. Pensar que todavía estamos juntas después de tanto tiempo. Supongo que debería haberlo sabido. Applejack siempre ha estado ahí para mí, no hay razón para que sea diferente ahora. Pero aun así, es una locura pensar que hemos estado juntas durante casi un año…"

* * *

><p>—¿Así que dime otra vez por qué no podemos ir a acampar con Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash?—, Sweetie Belle miro a su hermana. O lo haría, si Rarity no estuviera oculta detrás de una pila de rollos de tela. El rostro de Sweetie se arrugo mientras trataba de hacer un agujero a través del material con la fuerza de su mirada. Por suerte para Rarity, las miradas penetrantes no eran el talento especial de Sweetie Belle.<p>

Rarity dio un suspiro de exasperación. —¿Qué razón te gustaría? Hay muchas para elegir.

—¡Uh, todas!

Rarity asomo la cabeza por detrás de su puesto de trabajo. Su melena estaba empezando a verse despeinada, y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran más grandes de lo habitual. —Bueno, para empezar estoy bastante ocupada.

—¡Pero siempre estas ocupada!—, se quejo Sweetie Belle, —¡Eso nunca te detuvo antes!

—Hay diferentes clases de "ocupado". Si se trata de un simple trabajo de costura con mucho justo lo pondría en espera, ¡pero esto es diferente! El primer aniversario de Twilight y Applejack se acerca, y les dije que me gustaría hacer los vestidos nuevos. Esa es una fecha límite que no voy a perder.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no empezaste antes?—, pregunto Sweetie, —¡Tu eres la que siempre me dice que no retrase mi tarea!

—¡Porque yo tenia otro trabajo con una fecha limite más inminente! No retrase esto porque estaba tratando de construir mi propio globo de aire caliente, como cierto pony que podría mencionar.

—¡Vamos a terminarlo eventualmente! Nosotras simplemente no usamos el tipo de tela adecuada para un globo—, ella entrecerró los ojos, —¿Estas seguuuuura que no puedes prestarme un poco?

—¡Si!—, el ojo de Rarity tuvo un tic, —Incluso si tuviera tiempo, esto no es una salida normal. ¿Sabes lo que van a hacer realmente?

—Yo, uh…—, Sweetie recorrió sus pensamientos y no pudo encontrar una respuesta. —¿Acampar?

—En cierto modo si, pero esto no es un típico viaje para acampar—, Rarity fue a su tablón de diseños y comenzó a hojear las diversas variaciones del diseño que había clavado en él. —Cheerilee le pidió específicamente a Rainbow Dash si podía llevar a los pegasos a su clase de Acampar en las Nubes. A menos que hayas estado escondiendo tus alas durante todos estos años, no creo que siquiera puedas mantenerte en el campamento. ¡Atravesarías el suelo!

—Bueno, ¡¿y que hay de ese hechizo que Twilight conjuro cuando todas fueron al concurso de vuelo de Rainbow Dash?! ¿No podrías usar eso en mí para que yo pueda ir?

Un excepcionalmente fuerte "¡NO!" trato de brotar fuera de la boca de Rarity, pero ella lo contuvo. —No, querida, me temo que no—, dijo ella con los dientes apretados, —Yo no tengo la habilidad mágica para realizar ese hechizo, y estoy segura que Twilight tiene mejores cosas que hacer que conjurarlo para ti. Como prepararse para la cita de su aniversario. Para la cual, coincidentemente, también debo prepararme—, ella señalo los conjuntos a medio terminar que cubrían los maniquíes.

Sweetie Belle cruzo sus patas delanteras y puso mala cara. —¿Por qué los pegasos querrían ir a un viaje especial para acampar?

—Debido a que es importante que aprendan sobre la manipulación del clima de primer casco, y no solo de los libros. Tú probablemente lo encontrarías aburrido, y no serias capaz de participar.

—Que suerte. ¿Qué pasa que el resto de nosotros?

—Bueno, escuche que los ponys terrestres van a visitar Sweet Apple Acres para que la Abuela Smith y Big Macintosh puedan hablar de cómo la magia de los ponys terrestres influyen en la cosecha de manzanas Zap.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de mí?

Rarity saco un boceto del tablón. —Creo que Twilight esta planeando llevar a los unicornios a un viaje a Canterlot para visitar la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados y…

—¡¿Vamos a ir a Canterlot?!—, los ojos de Sweetie Belle se iluminaron, —¡Eso es mucho mejor que sentarse en unas nubes!

—Por primera vez, estamos de acuerdo—, murmuro Rarity mientras desenrollaba un rollo de tela, —Yo preferiría viajar a Canterlot que ir a acampar. De hecho, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Scootaloo y le cuentas eso?

—¡Si!—, Sweetie Belle se puso de pie, —¡Hasta luego, Rarity!—, se dio la vuelta y galopo hacia la puerta.

Rarity suspiro feliz y finalmente volvió toda su atención a sus proyectos. —Muy bien, Applejack realmente debería tener un sombrero a juego…

* * *

><p>Scootaloo reboto sobre su nube, que en ese momento flotaba sobre los campos de entrenamiento de Rainbow Dash, —Entonces, ¡¿qué vamos a hacer en el viaje de campamento?! ¿Vas a mostrarnos algunos movimientos geniales?<p>

—Eso va a ser una sorpresa—, respondió Rainbow Dash, —¿Están todos los pilares alineados?

Las alas de Scootaloo zumbaron. Su nube se mantuvo en el aire por momento y luego comenzó a desplazarse hacia delante. A medida que la nube flotaba hacia los pilares de vapor que Rainbow Dash había establecido, se dio la vuelta y se impulso en otra dirección. La nube se detuvo. Ella entrecerró los ojos y miro hacia abajo. —¡El tercero contando desde el final tiene que estar un poco a la izquierda!

—¿Tu izquierda o mi izquierda?

—Uh…—, Scootaloo señalo —De ese lado.

—¡Entendido!—, Rainbow Dash dio a una de las nubes un empujón, —¿Están todos los aceleradores juntos?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Arme un trampolín también!

—¡Asombroso! ¡Choca ese casco!—, estiro un casco a Scootaloo, quien le devolvió el gesto. —¿Fuiste a buscar mi pedido de la lavandería, también?

—No—, Scootaloo negó con la cabeza, —¡Podría hacerlo si quisieras!

—Nah, esta bien—, Rainbow Dash voló hacia la nube de Scootaloo y aterrizo junto a ella. —Has hecho más que suficiente. Me habría llevado toda la tarde hacer esto sola. Incluso con la ayuda de Applejack me hubiera tomado horas.

Los ojos de Scootaloo se iluminaron. —¡¿Soy mejor ayudante que Applejack?!

—Bueno, para esto si. Tú puedes, ya sabes, mover las nubes sin que yo tenga que condensarlas primero.

—¿Puedo ser tu ayudante en el viaje de campamento?

—No lo se. Cheerilee dice que no debo dar a ninguno de los estudiantes un trato especial. Pero bueno, si necesito un voluntario para algo…

—¡Genial!—, exclamo Scootaloo, —Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Gracias, chica—, Rainbow Dash se rió entre dientes, —En serio, si no fuera por ti, no sé cómo lo habría logrado. ¡Desde que Twilight y Applejack empezaron a salir, ella apenas tiene tiempo para ayudarme a entrenar!—, ella se toco su mentón, —Es una locura, nunca pensé que estarían juntas por tanto tiempo.

—¡¿No creías que Twilight y Applejack estarían juntas?!—, dijo Scootaloo con un jadeo.

—¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!—, Rainbow Dash sacudió la cabeza violentamente, —Cuando se juntaron yo pensé: "Si, genial. Son una pareja increíble", y lo deje así. Nunca pensé sobre donde estarían pasado un año. Supongo que me tomo por sorpresa todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas.

—Es extraño que ya haya pasado un año.

—¡Tu lo has dicho! Ahora me estoy acostumbrando. Solía resultarme difícil recordar que ellas tenían algo, ¿sabes? Ahora es algo normal.

—¿Eso significa que ahora voy a ser tu asistente de entrenamiento?

Rainbow Dash pensó un momento, —Realmente lo estas consiguiendo—, ella alboroto la melena de Scootaloo, —Estas cerca de serlo.

—Así que si yo voy a ser tu asistente, tienes que decirme lo que vamos a hacer en el campamento. ¡Ya sabes, para que sea capaz de ayudarte!

—Bueno, primero vamos a hacer…—, la realización golpeo a Dash, —Buen intento. ¡Vas a tener que esperar y ver como todos los demás ponys! ¡Pero confía en mi, yo y Thunderlane tenemos planeado algunas cosas bastante impresionantes! Te va a encantar

—¿Thunderlane va a estar allí?

—Bueno, si. Yo soy impresionante, pero no hay manera de que pueda controlar a todos a la vez. Además, necesito a un semental que se encargue de los potros, ¿verdad? El hermano de Thunderlane esta en tu clase, ¿no? Es por eso que Cheerilee quería que viniera. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese potro?

Scootaloo miro hacia otro lado. —¿C-cual nombre?

—El hermano de Thunderlane.

—Oh, él. Si, uh, creo que podría estar en mi clase. Um…déjame pensar. Su nombre es…Rumble. Eso creo, por lo menos. Realmente no lo se.

—No, ¿eh?—, Rainbow Dash se permitió una sonrisa picara. —Porque Thunderlane y yo estábamos discutiendo los planes para el viaje, y él me dijo que Rumble esta sintiendo algo por una de las potrancas de su clase. Por casualidad no sabes quien es, ¿o no?

—¡N-no!—, Scootaloo hizo todo lo posible para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. —¿Por qué iba a saber algo como eso?

—Bueno, él esta en tu clase, y Cheerilee dijo que ambos trabajan muy bien juntos cuando ella les da un trabajo grupal…

—¡Ah, eso!—, Scootaloo se obligo a reír, —Eso no es nada. Quiero decir, fue bueno que nos dieran una "A", pero eso no quiere decir que me cae bien ni nada.

—Si, claro—, Rainbow Dash rodó los ojos.

—¡Si! Quiero decir, a veces hablamos, pero…eh…eso es… ¡oh, mira! ¡Es Sweetie Belle! No me necesitas para nada más por ahora, ¿verdad?

—No, creo que ya esta todo más o menos listo. Nos vemos pasado mañana.

Scootaloo se preparo para bajar de la nube, pero se detuvo. —Pero, ¿y mañana?

—Mañana tengo que asegurarme de que el cielo este despejado para la cita de aniversario de Twilight y Applejack.

—Oh, esta bien. ¡Bueno, hasta luego!—, ella suspiro de alivio y salto de la nube, aterrizando en otra nube por debajo de ella y deslizándose hacia abajo, donde Sweetie Belle trotaba por el camino.

Rainbow Dash rió. —Espero que yo no fuera tan obvia cuando era una potra.

* * *

><p>—¡Hi-yah!—, grito Apple Bloom. Sus cascos traseros golpearon el tronco del árbol. Big Macintosh le dijo que gritar mientras cosechaba los árboles desperdiciaba energía, pero ella no le creyó. A él no le gustaba hablar, incluso si ni siquiera eran palabras. Rainbow Dash tenía razón. Cuando ella estaba hablándole sobre sus movimientos de karate dijo que gritar ayuda a un pony a concentrarse, o reunir más juju, o lo que sea. Apple Bloom asomo su hocico sobre el borde de la cesta.<p>

Si, gritar sin duda ayudaba.

Su cesta estaba casi llena. Ella sonrió. Ese árbol tenía un tronco particularmente grueso también. Otra semana más o menos y ella seria capaz de tener una cesta llena. Tal vez para la cosecha del año próximo habría alcanzado a Applejack y seria capaz de hacer caer cada manzana del árbol.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. Se suponía que Applejack la estaría entrenando hoy. Pero no, ella iba a cenar en la biblioteca esta noche. Apple Bloom resoplo y pateo el árbol, llenando otra cesta. Su único consuelo era que Applejack le había prometido traer algunos de los nachos famosos de Spike a casa.

—¡Buena esa, Apple Bloom!

Ella levanto la vista para ver a Sweetie Belle. —Oh, hey—, dijo ella.

Sweetie aplaudió con sus cascos. —¡Vas a cosechar todos esos árboles en poco tiempo!—, ella miro por encima de su hombro, —¡A diferencia de Scootaloo! Ella ni siquiera puede reunirse conmigo.

—¡Puedo hacerlo también!—, Scootaloo jadeo cuando finalmente llego, —¡Estuve ayudando a Rainbow Dash toda la tarde! ¡Si estuviera menos cansada, podría cosecharlos a todos de una patada!

—Lo dudo—, dijo Apple Bloom con un bufido, —¡He estado practicando!

—¡Si, Apple Bloom estuvo entrenando!—, dijo Sweetie Belle, —¡Y ella tiene la ayuda de Applejack! ¡No hay manera de que puedas superarla!

—En realidad, he estado entrenando sola últimamente—, Apple Bloom aparto la cesta ya llena, —Applejack esta demasiada ocupada con sus cosas románticas, así que no me esta enseñando tan a menudo como antes.

—¿Y qué tal Big Macintosh?—, pregunto Scootaloo.

—Me ha estado ayudando tanto como siempre lo hace. Lo que no es mucho. Es agradable estar un rato con él, pero en realidad no ayuda mucho. Él siempre me dice que siga haciéndolo así, y lo lograre. No es algo que puedas llamar útil.

—¿Que, esta ocupado saliendo con Cheerilee o algo así?—, pregunto Sweetie Belle.

—Nah, en realidad esta bastante bien en ese sentido. Él nunca me enseño tanto como AJ. Él siempre dice que ella hace un mejor trabajo explicándome cosas a mí. Seria así, si ella estuviera aquí—, ella pateo el árbol con una sola pata. Ella lleno un tercio de la cesta, —Y últimamente, incluso él esta ocupado. Al parecer Cheerilee lo necesita para planear algo para la escuela. Una clase aquí en la granja o algo así.

—¡Si, mi hermana me hablo de eso!—, dijo Sweetie Belle, —¡Ella dice que Twilight va a llevar a todos los unicornios de la clase a una visita a la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados en Canterlot!

—¡Y Rainbow Dash va a llevar a los pegasos a un campamento en las nubes para enseñarnos sobre el clima y esas cosas!—, Scootaloo levanto una pata en el aire, —¡Va a ser impresionante!

—¡Eso no es justo!—, Apple Bloom pisoteo con sus cascos, —¡Cómo es posible que los demás ponys pueden hacer cosas interesantes y yo estoy atrapada en esta estúpida granja!

—Uh, ¿estas bien?—, Scootaloo ladeo la cabeza, —Estas un poco…gruñona.

—¿Gruñona? ¡No soy gruñona!

—Uh, si lo estas—, dijo Sweetie Belle.

—Esta bien, tal vez estoy un poco gruñona—, Apple Bloom se dejo caer sobre el tronco del árbol, como si todo el peso del esfuerzo que había puesto en su practica le hubiera caído encima a la vez. —¡Es solo que nada es justo últimamente! ¡No fui capaz de pasar un rato con Applejack o Big Macintosh, no hicimos una cruzada durante una semana, y ahora todos los ponys van a ir a hacer cosas geniales!

—¡Vamos!—, Scootaloo tomo asiento al lado de Apple Bloom. —¡Sweet Apple Acres es muy genial! Quiero decir, no es que haya algo en las nubes de todos modos

—¡Si!—, chillo Sweetie Belle, —¡Y nosotros probablemente tendremos que escuchar a Twilight hablar de cosas aburridas sobre magia por horas! Seguramente me quedare dormida o algo así.

—Supongo—, suspiro Apple Bloom, —Pero por lo menos van a ir a otro lugar. ¡Nosotros ni siquiera vamos a dejar Ponyville! Sweet Apple Acres es genial, pero yo vivo aquí. ¿Por qué iba querer tener una excursión en mi propia casa? ¡Y voy a tener que soportar a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon también!—, ella se estremeció, —Eso no va a ser para nada divertido.

Sweetie Belle pensó por un momento. —Si, eso no suena divertido.

Por un raro momento, las tres potrancas estaban en silencio.

—¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?!—, Scootaloo se levanto, —¡Tienes razón! ¡No hemos ido a una cruzada últimamente! ¿Por qué no vamos y tratamos de obtener nuestras cutiemarks como…eh…

—¡Floristas!—, sugirió Sweetie Belle.

—¡Si! Hay toda clase de flores y tal alrededor de la casa de Fluttershy!—, dijo Scootaloo, —¿Por qué no vamos allí y simplemente pasamos un buen rato?

—Bueno, iba a practicar un poco más…—, los ojos de Apple Bloom se dirigieron hacia el árbol que había estado cosechando. La mayoría de las manzanas ya no estaban. —¡Claro! Vamos—, dijo Apple Bloom. "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que patear un árbol"

* * *

><p>—Oh, mi—, Fluttershy miraba por la ventana como las Cutie Mark Crusaders se enredaban en el rosal fuera de su cocina. El rosal estaría a salvo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. El problema era que al igual que todos los demás rosales, este tenía incorporado un mecanismo de defensa, y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las CMC se encontraran con él. Abrió uno de sus gabinetes y comenzó a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.<p>

—¡AY!—, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer temblar la ventana. Fluttershy negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar una venda fuera del botiquín. Un momento después, Apple Bloom atravesó la puerta tambaleándose, acompañada de las otras dos Crusaders.

—¿Estas bien?—, pregunto Fluttershy.

—¡No!—, Apple Bloom le mostró su casco, revelando una gran espina clavada en la zona central.

—Eso parece doler—, Fluttershy examino la lesión. Al ser un golpe muy breve, ella no estaba del todo segura de cómo un pony podía tener una espina clavada tan profundamente.

—¡Eso es porque duele!—, grito Apple Bloom.

—Ya veo…—, Fluttershy observo al trío. Ella se había pinchado en ese rosal muchas veces tratando de sacar a Angel de allí cuando se escondía en él al enojarse. La espina estaba atrapada bastante profundo en el casco de Apple Bloom, pero no había forma de que doliera tanto. Especialmente para una potranca ruda y problemática como Apple Bloom. —¿Niñas?—, ella miro a las dos potras ilesas…más o menos. —¿Podrían esperar afuera mientras ayudo a Apple Bloom?

Ellas asintieron y salieron por la puerta. Fluttershy suspiro de alivio. Sus muebles vivirían para otro día. U otros veinte minutos, por lo menos. Ella volvió su atención a Apple Bloom.

—Quédate quieta, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente va a doler cuando te saque la espina.

Apple Bloom asintió hoscamente y apretó los dientes. Fluttershy se inclino hacia delante, y tan rápido como pudo, saco la espina del casco de Apple Bloom.

—¡OW!

—Esta bien, Apple Bloom—, dijo Fluttershy, frotándose la oreja que estuvo cerca de la boca de Apple Bloom. —Esta fuera. Permíteme limpiarte—, Fluttershy tomo una toalla limpia de su gabinete y seco los cascos de la potranca. —Así que, ¿hay algún otro problema?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—, Apple Bloom sorbió, —Pise una espina gigante, Eso es todo. Estoy bien.

—¿En serio?—, Fluttershy dio una mirada de reojo a la cara de Apple Bloom. Las lágrimas se reunían en las esquinas de sus ojos. —No te ves bien. Eres demasiado fuerte para estar tan triste solo porque te pinchaste con un rosal.

—Es…uh…nada— No podía mirar a los ojos de Fluttershy.

—¿Nada?

Apple Bloom suspiro. El elemento de su hermana la había contagiado. —Supongo que me siento un poco triste.

—¿Te importaría decirme porque?

—No se. Por montón de cosas, supongo. No fui capaz de pasar mucho tiempo con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, porque Scootaloo esta gastando su tiempo con Rainbow Dash, y Rarity esta empezando a enseñarle a Sweetie Belle a tejer. Se suponía que Applejack iba a enseñarme a cosechar manzanas, pero desde que ella y Twilight se juntaron, ella no ha tenido mucho tiempo. No es justo.

—¿Así que tu quieres pasar más tiempo con tu hermana?

—Si. En parte es eso, supongo. Es que a veces tengo la sensación de que ella solo me esta ayudando solamente porque se supone que debe hacerlo.

—¿En serio?—, Fluttershy coloco la toalla a un lado y comenzó a envolver el casco de Apple Bloom con una venda. —Eso no suena como ella.

—Como que yo antes solía ayudar siempre a AJ a recoger todas las manzanas podridas que caían de los árboles, pero hace un tiempo ella me pregunto si me parecía bien si Twilight nos ayudara también. Estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero después de un par de veces ya no era divertido. Sentía como si estuviera interponiéndome en el camino de ellas dos, por lo que las deje solas.

—Bueno, es natural que Twilight y Applejack quieran pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas…

—¡Ya lo se! Solo deseo que cuando ella este con Twilight, no deje de lado nuestro tiempo. Quiero decir, ella es mi hermana—, Apple Bloom intento cruzar sus patas delanteras, pero Fluttershy agarro uno de sus cascos.

—Ella lo es, pero por desgracia, eso no significa que ella puede pasar tanto tiempo contigo como antes solía hacerlo. No hay nada malo con que ella quiera pasar más tiempo con Twilight. Quiero decir, ella no esta ignorándote ni nada, ¿verdad?

—…No. No a propósito de todos modos—, admitió Apple Bloom, —Ella sigue tratando de apartar un tiempo para mí. Simplemente no funciona lo suficiente. No es justo.

—Así que, um, ¿podría decirse que tal vez estés un poco celosa de Twilight?

—Yo…tal vez solo un poco. ¿Eso me hace una mala hermana?

—No lo creo—, dijo Fluttershy sacudiendo la cabeza, —¿Hablaste con ella sobre esto?

—No. Eso seria extraño.

—Creo que deberías de todos modos—, Fluttershy termino de atar el vendaje. —Ella simplemente no pueda darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

—¿Eso crees?—, Apple Bloom se puso de pie y dio unos leves pasos con su casco recién vendando.

—Bueno, antes cuando Applejack y Twilight empezaron a salir, yo estaba preocupada de que no tuvieran mucho tiempo para mí. Pero una vez que le dije a Twilight como me sentía, ella se aseguro de tener un poco más de tiempo. Creo que si hablas con Applejack, ella va a tratar de tener más tiempo para ti.

—¿No fue un poco…incomodo hablar de eso con ella, sin embargo?

—Un poco, si. Pero valió la pena. Seguramente va a entender.

—Yo…voy a pensarlo, supongo—, Apple Bloom miro su casco, que ahora estaba envuelto firmemente. —Uh, debo irme. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle están probablemente preguntándose porque estas tardando tanto tiempo. Gracias por el consejo, sin embargo.

Fluttershy asintió mientras observaba a Apple Bloom trotar en la distancia. —¡De nada! ¡Y por favor, paren de jugar con mis rosales!

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie estiro un casco—¡Cuchara!<p>

—¡Cuchara!—, una mano con garras la coloco sobre su inexplicable agarre.

Un momento más tarde…—¡Espátula!

—¡Espátula!

—¡Manga pastelera!—, dijo

—¡Manga pastelera!

—¡Aplicador de merengue numero tres de tamaño medio!

—Aplicador de merengue numero…uh…¿Qué numero era?—, pregunto Spike.

—Tres.

—Aquí.

—¡Perfecto!—, Pinkie se alejo unos pasos del pastel, que ocupaba por completo la cocina, más desordenada de lo habitual, de Sugarcube Corner. Claro, Twilight y Applejack no habían solicitado uno tan grande, pero si valía la pena hornear, también valía la pena hornear en exceso. Además, cuanto más grande sea el pastel, más espacio tenia Pinkie para hacer su magia. —Se ven como Twilight y Applejack, ¿no es así?

Spike se subió a una silla para conseguir una buena vista del trabajo de Pinkie. Los aspectos técnicos estaban…mejores que los que Pinkie lograba normalmente. El contenido, sin embargo… —Uh, seguro se parecen a ellas…

—¡Lo se! ¡Es perfecto!

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con esto?—, pregunto Pinkie.

—Bueno, hiciste bien el sombrero de Applejack, y me encanta el detalle en la melena de Twilight, pero…no creo haberlas visto haciendo…eso.

—¿Nunca las viste besarse antes?—, Pinkie inclino la cabeza, —¿Tu nunca, no lo se, estuviste en la misma habitación con ambas? ¡Ellas siempre se besan, hola!

—Seguramente lo hacen. Pero no creo haberlas visto tan…inmersas. Ya sabes, por lo general no son tan…cariñosas.

—¡Es licencia artística!—, dijo Pinkie, —O simbólica o algo así. Yo solo pensé en cambiarlo un poco para que sea más memorable.

—Oh, es memorable, por supuesto.

—Voy a preguntarle a otro pony, entonces—, Pinkie se dio la vuelta y grito al vestíbulo. —¡Hey, Sra. Cake!

La señora Cake asomo la cabeza a la cocina. —¿Si, Pinkie? Estamos bastante ocupados con los gemelos.

—¡Solo tomara un segundo! ¿Puedes mirar este pastel de merengue y decirme si esta bien? Spike cree que necesito hacerlo otra vez.

—Supongo que si. Carrot puede manejar a los gemelos por un momento—, ella entro en la cocina, evitando las manchas de merengue que cubrían el suelo y tratando de no pensar en el tiempo que tardaría en limpiarlas. Echo un vistazo al pastel y al instante deseo haber decidido hacerse cargo de los niños en lugar de su esposo. —Oh mi.

—¡¿No es genial?!

—Um, no estoy segura de que sea muy apropiado para una fiesta de aniversario—, dijo la Sra. Cake cautelosamente, —Sobretodo si los otros ponys van a comerla. Tenerlas a ellas besándose esta muy bien, pero no con tanto…gusto.

—¿Qué es gusto?—, Pinkie inclino la cabeza, —¿Es algo así como atractivo?

—Supongo que si—, la Sra. Cake se estremeció, —El arte en si es bastante bueno, pero realmente necesitas decorar el pastel con algo más… suave. Tal vez un simple abrazo.

—¡¿Un abrazo?! ¡Pero eso es aburrido! ¡Cualquier pony puede abrazar!—, Pinkie se equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras para poder poner sus cascos en sus caderas, y rápidamente se tambaleo hacia atrás. Spike se lanzo hacia delante, sosteniéndola antes de que cayera sobre el enorme tazón.

—Seguro que a Applejack y Twilight no les importara—, la Sra. Cake se volvió a Spike, —Asegúrate de que ella haga un buen trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?—, ella se inclino y le susurro. —Y por favor, trata de que Pinkie no ensucie más el techo con merengue.

—¡Si, señora!—, saludo Spike.

—Genial. Ahora, debo ir realmente a ayudar a mi marido. Los gemelos son bastante problemáticos, ya sabes—, Se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de la cocina.

—Awww—, suspiro Pinkie, —¡Trabaje toda la mañana en esto! ¡Esto seria mucho más rápido si Twilight estuviera aquí!—, ella recordó quien era su asistente, —Uh, no es que no hayas sido de gran ayuda.

—Esta bien. Es mejor que hacer el inventario—, él gimió, —Tuve que ordenar toda la sección de Botánica hoy. Los pasteles son más interesantes. Además, Twilight no debería ayudar a hacer su propio pastel.

—¡Eso es totalmente cierto! ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que este sea el mejor pastel de todos! Excepto por su pastel de cumpleaños. O tal vez su pastel de bodas, si es que alguna vez deciden casarse.

—¿C-casarse?—, los ojos de Spike se agrandaron.

—Bueno, si. Eso es lo que se hace después de estar juntas por un tiempo, ¿no?

—S-supongo que si. Yo nunca había pensado eso—, Spike no sudaba a menudo. Estaba sudando ahora. Y no solo porque ahora era su responsabilidad mantener la cocina intacta. —¿Realmente crees que Twilight se va a casar?

—Probablemente. No es que ella va a seguir invitando a Applejack a citas por siempre. Eso seria aburrido. Quiero decir, probablemente no van a casarse pronto, pero… ¿quién sabe?

—C-claro—, Spike miro fijamente la bañera llena de merengue. —Pronto.

—Dime, ¿crees que debemos sacar el merengue de la parte superior del pastel, o deberíamos simplemente poner otra tapa sobre él?

Spike se estremeció al salir de sus pensamientos. —¿M-merengue?

—Si, tienes razón—, asintió Pinkie, —Definitivamente es mejor tener más merengue. Voy a poner otra capa.

* * *

><p>Cheerilee revolvió una pila de papeles que cubrían su escritorio, en busca de un expediente que podría haber jurado que estaba en su casco hace menos de treinta segundos. Ella se rindió y decidió terminar su discurso de memoria.<p>

—Así que en resumen, Apple Bloom ha estado exigiéndose a si misma mucho este semestre. Ella estuvo prestando más atención en clase, sus calificaciones en matemáticas aumentaron cinco puntos completos, y lo más sorprendente, ¡su proyecto de ciencias no causo ningún daño a la escuela este año!

—Sip. Yo desactive el cohete—, dijo Big Macintosh.

—¡Y gracias por eso! Después del incidente del volcán del año pasado, no creo tener el presupuesto para reparar otro agujero en el techo. Apuesto que tu influiste en sus calificaciones en matemáticas también, ¿no?

—Yo la ayude con su tarea.

—Lo sabia—, las pestañas de Cheerilee revolotearon mientras se inclinaba por encima del escritorio. —Es muy maravilloso que te hayas tomado el tiempo para ayudar a tu hermana. Vas a ser un padre encantador algún día.

De alguna forma, Big Macintosh consiguió sonrojarse. Se aclaro la garganta.

—Lo siento, lo siento—, Cheerilee retrocedió, —Supongo que es por esto que Applejack normalmente se ocupa de las reuniones de la escuela de Apple Bloom. Es un poco difícil recordar que estas aquí como su tutor y no como mi… ya sabes.

Macintosh sonrió. —Si. Applejack quería venir, pero ella esta ocupada. Su aniversario se acerca. Le dije que iba a encargarme. No hay razón para darle algo más de que preocuparse. Ella puede usar este día para prepararse.

—¡Es verdad!—, Cheerilee jadeo, —¡Eso significa que nuestro aniversario se acerca! ¡Casi se me olvida!

—No te preocupes—, Big Macintosh levanto una ceja, el resto de su cara quedo exactamente igual. —Tengo algo planeado.

—¿En serio? ¿Vamos a cenar? ¿Una película? ¿Un día de campo? Ooh, me entere de que va a haber un concierto en el ayuntamiento dentro de poco.

Big Mac se aclaro la garganta y acomodo uno de los papeles sobre el escritorio de Cheerilee.

—¡Oh, cierto! Supongo que me deje llevar de nuevo. Como iba diciendo, Apple Bloom esta haciéndolo bastante bien este semestre. Su escritura parece estar un poco más desastrosa últimamente, y ella todavía tiene dificultades para llegar a clase a tiempo. Aunque estoy segura de que lo ultimo es más culpa de sus amigos que de su familia. Aun así, es posible que quieras dale una charla acerca de la importancia de ser puntual.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. Okay, no creo que tenga nada más para discutir, No sobre Apple Bloom por lo menos—, Cheerilee miro el reloj. —El Sr. y la Sra. Rich van a venir pronto y tengo mucho para decirles. Pasare por la granja para ver si esta todo bien, ¿de acuerdo?—, ella se inclino sobre la mesa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, —Hasta luego, Mac. ¡Envíale saludos a tu familia de mi parte!

—Voy a hacerlo. Adiós Cheerilee. Hasta luego—, él asintió con la cabeza y salio por la puerta.

Cheerilee suspiro y se recostó en su silla mientras lo veía alejarse. —Espero que Filthy Rich no este tan sensible como siempre—, murmuro.

* * *

><p>Bon Bon saco la lengua por la comisura de su boca, su rostro se contrajo por la concentración mientras estaba encorvada sobre una fila de bombones de caramelo de manzanas, todos en forma de corazones. La mitad de ellos estaban completos, con los patrones de manzana elegantemente trazados en delicadas líneas de chocolate blanco de color. La otra mitad estaban…en progreso. ¿En que asunto se había metido Twilight para conseguir una cutiemark tan complicada? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haber conseguido una bola de cristal, o cualquier otra cosa que sea fácil de imprimir sobre un pequeño trozo de chocolate? Bon Bon negó con la cabeza y recordó lo mucho que le pagarían.<p>

—¡Bon Bon! ¡Lo hice!

La manga con chocolate que Bon Bon tenía entre sus cascos hizo un ruido de chapoteo poco apetecible, ya que roció su contenido por todas partes. Ella suspiro, resistió el impulso de patear algo (sus instrumentos eran demasiado costosos para arriesgarse a romperlos), y se volvió hacia Lyra, que acababa de irrumpir en la cocina.

—¿Hiciste qué?—, pregunto Bon Bon tratando de no sonar frustrada.

—¡Convencí al jefe del restaurante para dejarme tocar la canción que Twilight pidió por su aniversario!—, Lyra adopto una pose triunfal en la puerta de la cocina. Bon Bon en silencio deseo que Lyra no avanzara hacia delante. Ella había limpiado y Lyra no era generalmente cuidadosa con la suciedad.

—En serio.

—Si, él dice que dado que trabaje durante tanto tiempo me merezco un poco más de libertad para determinar qué quiero tocar. Lo cual es mucho mejor que simplemente escuchar la lista de música de la casa. ¡Por no hablar que si toco por mi misma suena mejor!—, Lyra entro en la habitación, por primera vez haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su cola y crin lejos de el equipo de cocina que se presentaba en las paredes. —¿Qué piensas hacer? Normalmente no estas trabajando hasta tan tarde.

—Estoy haciendo algunas órdenes—, dijo Bon Bon señalando la bandeja de bombones. —Solo quería terminarlos.

—¡Ah, por el aniversario de Applejack y Twilight!—, Lyra olfateo ruidosamente, —¡Huelen genial! ¿Cuál de ellas hizo la orden?

—Ambas, en realidad. Applejack vino esta mañana para pedir algunos chocolates con la cutiemark de Twilight en ellos. Entonces esta tarde Twilight entro. Ella no estaba segura qué ordenar así que sutilmente le sugerí que comprara los mismos tipos de chocolates que Applejack solicito, pero con la cutiemark de Applejack. Pensé que seria un buen toque.

—¡Eso es genial! Y voy a estar allí para ver la expresión en sus caras cuando se den cuenta que ambas tienen la misma caja de chocolates.

—Vas a tener que contarme eso después—, dijo Bon Bon.

Lyra rió. —Supongo que eso explica porque estas trabajando hasta tarde. No me habría sorprendido encontrarme a Twilight viéndote hacerlos. Pero, ¿por qué no, al menos, haces su versión de la orden primero? Ella obviamente lo sabe.

—Porque no quería tenerla rondando por aquí. Ya sabes cómo es ella—, Bon Bon relleno con más chocolate semi fundido su manga de decoración. —Probablemente ella habría terminado haciéndolo ella misma.

—¿Y ella no se ha ganado todavía su entrada a la cocina?—, Lyra se rió entre dientes mientras recorría la habitación. Larga y estrecha, y tan abarrotada de parafernalia chocolatera que era difícil incluso caminar a través de ella sin tropezarse con algo.

—No—, dijo Bon Bon sin rodeos.

—Lo sabia—, dijo Lyra con un encogimiento de hombros, —Todavía estoy un poco sorprendida de que hayas dejado que ella coloque los chocolates en sus cajas y ejecute el registro. Ella probablemente es buena con la decoración de chocolates sin embargo. ¡Pinkie dice que es buena decorando cupcakes!

La mirada de Bon Bon casi empujo a Lyra fuera de la cocina. —¿Estas sugiriendo que pida consejos empresariales a Pinkie Pie?

—Yo, uh…—, Lyra dio un paso atrás y empujo una pila de tazones. —La Sra. Cake también dice que es una gran decoradora. Muy meticulosa.

—Ya veremos—, dijo Bon Bon volviendo su atención a la bandeja de bombones. —Tengo que admitir que ella ha sido realmente muy útil hasta ahora.

Lyra sonrió. —Te lo dije.

—Supongo que tienes razón—, ella tendió el bombón sobre recubierto a Lyra. —¿Lo quieres? Obviamente, ya no sirve.

—¡Claro!—, Lyra se lo metió en la boca, —Mmm. Que bueno. Manzana.

—Bueno, esta hecho con las manzanas acarameladas de Sweet Apple Acres. Debe ser bueno. El chocolate es de alta calidad, también—, ella delicadamente agarro una manga de merengue, —Muy bien, realmente debería terminar esto. Todavía me estoy recuperando de la fiebre del Día de los Corazones y Cascos, y tengo muchas ganas de acabar de una vez.

Lyra se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente y salio por la puerta. —Claro, claro. Tengo que ir a practicar la música que pidió Twilight de todos modos.—, ella miro por encima de su hombro, —Ah, y por cierto, mi jefe también me dio una reservación para mañana por la noche. ¿Quieres ir?

Bon Bon sonrió por primera vez en el día. —Creo que puedo encontrar el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Celestia miro fijamente su carta. En realidad no era una carta, todavía no. Por ahora era solo un saludo. En un día normal, ella no tendría problemas para llenar el resto de la página, pero esta noche las palabras se negaban a presentarse.<p>

La puerta detrás de ella crujió suavemente mientras Luna la abría. —Hermana, llegas tarde para bajar el sol. Se acerca el momento para que yo haga aparecer la luna.

—Lo siento, Luna. Estaba terminando algo. O intentando terminar, por lo menos

—¿En serio? ¿Qué podría mantenerte tan ocupada?

—Nada que debería darme muchos problemas. Solo estoy escribiendo una nota de felicitación para Twilight y Applejack. Han sido una pareja desde hace un año.

—¿Hace un año ya?—, pregunto Luna, —Parece mentira todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Debemos enviarles algo. Creo que el regalo tradicional para el primer aniversario es una rueda de queso, ¿correcto?

Celestia miro con incredulidad a su hermana. —Luna, ningún pony hace eso desde hace tiempo.

Luna suspiro. —Supongo que es una de esas cosas que han cambiado con los años.

—¿De qué estas hablando? Esa tradición era obsoleta incluso en los tiempos de Discord. Ya han pasado cientos de años desde que algún pony le dio a otro pony una rueda de queso para su aniversario.

—Bueno, eso es una vergüenza. ¿Qué regalo se supone que debes darles?

—Normalmente, no debes darles nada excepto tus felicitaciones—, dijo Celestia, —Los que están involucrados en la relación se dan regalos entre si. Si han estado juntos durante un periodo verdaderamente extraordinario de tiempo, sus amigos cercanos o familiares pueden celebrar con ellos, pero uno no envía típicamente regalos en una ocasión como esta.

Luna miro a Celestia con los ojos entrecerrados por un largo rato. —Tan pronto como levante la luna, voy a ir a ver al jefe de cocina y voy a pedirle la rueda de queso más grande de la despensa.

—Haz lo que quieras—, dijo Celestia. Ella coloco su pluma de nuevo en el tintero. Era evidente que no podía pensar en algo para escribir. —Tal vez puedas pensar en algo que desees agregar a la carta. Supongo que debería bajar el sol ahora, ya que es un poco tarde—, ella salio de la habitación.

Luna se encogió de hombros, y se acerco al escritorio de Celestia, estirando su cuello sobre la carta. —Quería Twilight y Applejack—, leyó ella. —Uh, yo habría pensado que ella había llegado más lejos que esto. Oh bien. Me pregunto si ambas prefieren el Cheddar o el Gouda.

* * *

><p><em>Sip, yo también puse esa cara cuando leí UN AÑO :O Les adelanto que no van a ver la fiesta de aniversario :( Y al parecer tenemos tres excursiones escolares en progreso: un campamento en las nubes, un viaje a Canterlot y una clase en Sweet Apple Acres. Pobre Apple Bloom, solo quiere estar con su hermana. Y encima va a tener que soportar a Diamond y Silver en su propia casa. Demasiado para una niña ¿no? ¿Que dibujo Pinkie en el pastel? Muero por la curiosidad :3 Las traducciones de los caps van "viento en popa". Estoy adelantada bastantes capítulos (sé lo que va a pasar y ustedes no wahahaha lo siento). Así que las actualizaciones van a ser más rápidas. ¡Nos vemos! :D<em>


	20. Chapter 20: Fiebre

_¡Buenas días/noches! OMG. Llegamos al capitulo 20, y ni siquiera es la mitad de todo este fanfic :D En el capitulo anterior, nos enteramos que Applejack y Twilight cumplen un año como pareja. También las Cutie Mark Crusaders iran a tres excursiones por separado. Y Apple Bloom no esta muy contenta que digamos con tener una clase en su propia casa. ¿Que deparara el destino?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: Fiebre<strong>

"¡Así que, así se siente tener un aniversario! Es muy bueno saber que fuimos capaces de mantener las cosas en buen estado"

* * *

><p>Spike parpadeo. Sus ojos le picaban, no solo debido a la fatiga, también debido al hecho de que, al no ser su vida un dibujo animado, mantener sus ojos abiertos con escarbadientes era bastante doloroso. Se sentía estafado. Funciono con Pinkie. Pero al menos él seguía despierto. Por desgracia, todavía estaba mirando la misma página del registro de la biblioteca que él había leído hace una hora. Se veía exactamente igual que antes.<p>

—¡Hoo!

—¿Eh?—, Spike levanto lentamente la cabeza para ver a Owlowiscious flotando encima de él, con una taza de café aferrada a sus garras. —Oh, gracias. Es hora de reponerme—, él levanto su taza, que tenia estampado "ASISTEN Nº1" en el costado. Era un regalo de cumpleaños de Pinkie Pie. Fiel a su estilo, ella no había leído las letras pequeñas en el formulario del pedido que especificaban un límite de diez caracteres en la personalización.

El café no se había derramado, la taza estaba llena hasta el borde. Le gustaba de esa forma. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el último año, y su nueva apreciación por el café fue sin duda un buen cambio. No sabía cómo Twilight logró soportar tantas noches enteras en vela sin esto.

—Gracias—, dijo Spike, y tomo un sorbo de café. —¡No puedo creer la cantidad de libros atrasados que hay en esta lista! Solamente Roseluck tiene como media docena de libros atrasados! _"Alfabetización Vegetal", "El Botánico Salado", "El libro de Recetas para Flores"… ¡_ella es una florista! ¡¿Para que necesita todo esto?! Ella ya debería saber todas estas cosas.

—¿Hoo?

—Bueno, obviamente no puedo ir ahora. Ella probablemente esta durmiendo. Voy a ir a su tienda mañana. Espero que haya terminado de leer al menos uno de ellos.

Owlowiscious se posó sobre la cabeza de Spike. —Hoo hoo. ¿Hoo?

—¡No! Ella probablemente se pondrá nerviosa por tener que pagar las multas. Amenazarla con quemar su lecho de flores seria suficiente para darle un ataque de pánico— él se llevo el resto del café a la boca, —Además, soy un bibliotecario, no un embaucador. Yo no hago ese tipo de tácticas de intimidación—, se froto la cabeza, —Uf, la cafeína sola no va a funcionar. Necesito un poco de azúcar.

Empujo su silla hacia atrás y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba el resto del pastel de Twilight. Él agarro una cuchara y recogió uno de los montones de merengue que sus amigas, menos Pinkie por supuesto, habían apartado de sus porciones de pastel. Después de los numerosos intentos de Pinkie para colocar merengue sobre el pastel, las diversas capas de merengue eran tan gruesas como el propio pastel.

Owlowiscious se paró sobre el mostrador. —¿Hoo? Hoo hoo.

—Bueno, tengo que mantener mi energía de alguna forma. Y Twilight dice que el café puede perjudicar mi crecimiento si bebo demasiado.

Owlowiscious hizo un sonido de desaprobación. —Hoo hoo.

—No, si me cepillo los dientes—, él coloco más merengue en su plato.

—¡Hoo hoo hoo!

Spike rodó los ojos. —Ya lo se. Pero si Twilight no lo sabe, no hará daño—, él llevo una cucharada de crema azucarada a su boca. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando sintió una presencia repentina.

—Buenas noches, Spike—, dijo una voz familiar.

Owlowiscious golpeo su rostro con un ala.

—¡Hola, Twilight!—, Spike se dio la vuelta, ocultando la cuchara con azúcar detrás de su espalda. —¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

—La cena fue maravillosa—, dijo Twilight, —Logre convencer a Lyra para que tocara esa pieza que tanto le gusta a Applejack. _"Cinco Variaciones de una Elegante Canción"._ ¡Le gusto mucho el álbum de recuerdos, también! Muchas gracias por ayudarme a armarlo.

—¡De nada!—, Spike sonrió, —¡Cualquier cosa para ayudarte!

—¡Y ella me dio esto! ¡Dos entradas para el set de producción de Esperando a Gidran en el Teatro Canterlot!

—Eso es, eh…genial, supongo—, Spike había escuchado el titulo antes, pero eso era todo lo que recordaba.

—¡Siempre quise ir a verlo!—, dijo Twilight emocionada, —Y la mejor parte es que ella dijo que va a ir conmigo.

—Oh, eso es bueno—, Spike mentalmente suspiro de alivio. Al menos ella no lo obligaría a ir hasta allí.

—Y luego pasamos un buen rato hablando sobre el postre—, ella miro la gigantesca masa de pastel y merengue que ocupaba su mesa en la cocina. —Aunque en retrospectiva, creo que no era necesario. Vamos a tener que comer los restos antes que se echen a perder. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, de todos modos?

—Comprobando las multas de los libros atrasados—, él bostezo, —Hay una gran cantidad de ellos.

—Bueno, si yo fuera tu me iría a la cama. Ningún pony va a comprobar nada esta noche. Mañana voy a ayudarte a terminar. ¿Te parece?

—Claro, porque no. Estoy medio dormido ahora, de todos modos.

—¡Genial!—, dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, —Voy a ir arriba. Me llevara un tiempo sacarme este vestido sin romperlo. Necesite la ayuda de Rarity para ponérmelo. Buenas noches, Spike, Owlowiscious.

—Buenas noches, Twilight—, dijo Spike mientras la observaba irse. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Spike suspiro de alivio y coloco el merengue de nuevo en el pastel. —Creo que no voy a necesitar esto.

—¡Hoo!

—Si, si, lo se. Tuve suerte—, suspiro, —Me alegro de que ella quiera ayudarme a terminar mañana. Uno pensaría que después de un año ya tendría que saber cómo manejar todo yo mismo.

—Hoo, hoo.

—¡Ya lo se!—, espeto Spike, —Yo era el asistente. ¡Pero ahora se supone que tengo que hacerlo yo solo! Twilight no siempre va a estar aquí para ayudarme, ¿sabes?

—Hoo. Hoo hoo.

—Si, y lo agradezco mucho, en serio. Es solo que…no lo se—, Spike se froto la frente, —Creo que voy a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar—, arrastro los pies mientras abandonaba de la cocina. —Buenas noches, Owlowiscious.

—Hoo.

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom nunca había tenido un día tan bueno como este. ¡Por fin lo había conseguido! Logro finalmente hacer caer cada manzana del árbol. ¡Entonces ella lo había hecho otra vez! Y entonces ella había cosechado hasta la última manzana que estaba lista para ser cosechada. Y puesto que todavía se sentía fresca como una rosa, incluso después de todo eso, ella preparo la maquina de sidra y lleno un par de docenas de barriles. Ella estuvo tan concentrada en hacer cada simple trabajo en la granja, que ella no se había dado cuenta de que había conseguido su cutiemark. Era naturalmente una manzana, como se esperaba. Pero no era cualquier manzana, era de la variedad Golden Diamond, rara y hermosa. Así que por supuesto, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se emocionaron e hicieron una fiesta. En su nuevo globo aerostático. La vista era increíble…<p>

—¡El sol ya esta brillando!—, la cama de Apple Bloom tembló cuando su hermana le dio una sacudida. —¡Es hora de levantarse!

Apple Bloom se asomo por debajo de las sabanas solo el tiempo suficiente para mirar el reloj. —No, no lo es. Tengo quince minutos más

—¡No, esta mañana no!—, Applejack agarro las sabanas de Apple Bloom y las deslizo hasta el suelo. —Big Mac dice que llegaste tarde a la escuela varias veces este semestre. Tienes que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para llegar a tiempo. El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos. Big Mac esta haciendo panqueques—, sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo.

Apple Bloom hundió la cara en la almohada, y se hizo un ovillo temblando. No era su culpa que ella llegara tarde todo el tiempo, solo se distraía cuando se encontraba con Sweetie y Scootaloo. Despertarla no iba a ayudarla en nada. Solo aumentaba las probabilidades de quedarse dormida en clase. Especialmente en matemáticas. Permanecer despierta en matemáticas era mucho más difícil que trabajar. Y es realmente embarazoso cuando comienzas a roncar mientras el resto de la clase esta practicando las tablas de multiplicar.

Ella gimió y se levanto de la cama, de mala gana arrastrándose hacia su rutina normal mañanera. Las mañanas eran horribles. Todo era frío. El aire era frío, el piso estaba helado, y el agua del lavabo tardaba demasiado tiempo para calentarse. Normalmente ella esperaba a que brotara vapor, pero se podría decir que si ella tardaba unos pocos minutos más, Applejack prácticamente rompería la puerta. Ella sufrió con un enjuague frío en su rostro y bajo las escaleras.

—¡Buenos días, Apple Bloom!—, dijo Applejack exuberante.

—Es de día, claro—, murmuro Apple Bloom mientras se dejaba caer sobre su asiento en la mesa. —Dudo que sea algo bueno, sin embargo.

—Si, es difícil levantarse temprano, pero te acostumbras después de unos días. ¿No es así, Mac?

—Sip…—, Big Mac observo la expresión disgustada de Apple Bloom. —Ya te acostumbraras. Con el tiempo.

—Lo apuesto—, Apple Bloom resoplo y metió un panqueque entero en su boca.

—Vamos, Apple Bloom. No es tan malo. La abuela Smith ya esta lista hace una hora—, dijo Applejack. —Por otro lado, se fue a la cama como a las siete y media, y ella tiene siestas la mayor parte del día. Tal vez deberías intentar ir a la cama más temprano.

Apple Bloom resoplo. —Por favor, pásame el jarabe.

—Esta bien, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Nunca me gusto levantarte de la cama, ya sabes—, Applejack deslizo algunos panqueques en su plato, —Solo asegúrate de llegar a la escuela a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y no estés tanto tiempo hablando—, agrego Big Macintosh, —Entra en la escuela y entonces puedes hablar.

—Bien—, Apple Bloom bebió su jugo de naranja y agarro su mochila a un costado de la puerta. —Hasta luego—, sin decir otra palabra se precipito fuera de la puerta.

—Adiós, Apple Blo…—, Apple Bloom dio un portazo. Applejack negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué le esta pasando?

Big Macintosh se encogió de hombros. —No debe ser una pony mañanera.

* * *

><p>Twilight y Applejack se sentaron a la sombra del carro de manzanas. Al principio intentaron hacer su picnic a la sombra de uno de los muchos manzanos, pera había demasiado viento. Se presentaban agujeros entre las hojas, dejando entrar solo un poco de luz solar sobre la manta a cuadros rojos y blancos. Un plato a medio comer con sándwiches de margaritas estaba entre ellas.<p>

—Tal vez es solamente porque ella se despertó temprano—, dijo Twilight, —Sé que Spike puede estar un poco de mal humor cuando lo levanto de la cama temprano.

—No, no creo que sea eso. He tenido que despertar a Apple Bloom temprano antes, y ella nunca se mostró tan malhumorada. Creo que algo la esta molestando y hace que ella sea un poco intratable—, ella se metió el ultimo bocado de su sándwich en su boca.

—¿Cómo que? ¿Esta teniendo problemas con sus amigas?

Applejack trago. —No que yo sepa. Aunque creo que podría estar un poco celosa de que ellas puedan ir a excursiones fuera del pueblo, mientras que ella solo puede estar aquí—, ella se encogió de hombros, —Supongo que no puedo culparla. A ella le encanta Sweet Apple Acres y tal, pero no es exactamente algo especial. No ayuda que ella no pueda estar con sus amigas tampoco. Ella probablemente va a estar aburrida.

—Seguramente no puede ser muy malo—, dijo Twilight, —Estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que enseñarle a ella que todavía no ha escuchado.

—Bueno, es verdad que no le enseñe todo todavía, pero la mayoría de las cosas que nos faltan son bastante aburridas—, Applejack suspiro y se levanto, —Nosotras ya repasamos la mayoría de las cosas practicas, por lo que todo lo que nos falta es la teoría mágica, —ella dio una patada a un árbol cercano, dejando caer dos manzanas. —Créeme, no es algo que ella va a querer sentarse y aprender.

—¡Pero la teoría mágica es fascinante!

—Para ti, tal vez—, Applejack se rió y arrojo una de las manzanas a Twilight, —Pero tu no eres como los otros ponys. Ella no tiene mucho interés en teorías acerca de cualquier cosa. A ella le gusta tener sus cascos sucios. Ya sabes.

—Bueno, si, la aplicación práctica es generalmente más interesante que los estudios teóricos, pero el estudio de la mecánica mágica detrás de los fenómenos físicos pueden enseñarle cosas que nunca aprendería de otra forma—, Twilight dio un mordisco a su manzana.

—Eso esta muy bien y todo, pero estoy bastante segura que Apple Bloom no tiene una gran capacidad de atención. Además, no importa cuan interesante sea, simplemente no es lo mismo que ir a acampar o lo que sea.

Twilight toco su barbilla con un casco mientras pensaba. —Bueno, si le sirve de consuelo, puedes decirle que Sweetie Belle va a estar probablemente muy aburrida durante la excursión en la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados. Los profesores saben bastante, pero mucho de ellos no son exactamente oradores públicos.

—Pero estoy segura que encuentras todo eso fascinante, ¿no?—, dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, si, pero tu lo dijiste, no soy como otros ponys. Pero si, recuerdo con bastante cariño mi primera excursión a la escuela. Algunos de los otros potrillos del grupo tuvieron problemas para mantenerse despiertos, sin embargo. ¿Pero quien sabe? Tal vez han cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Todavía tengo que contactar a la oficina de la escuela para finalizar nuestro itinerario.

—¿Eh?—, Applejack comenzó a envolver la comida restante, —¿La oficina de la escuela? ¿No puedes preguntarle a la Princesa Celestia? Ya sabes, es tu maestra personal y todo eso.

—En teoría puedo, pero prefiero no abusar de mis conexiones. Además, solo porque la escuela tenga su nombre, no significa que ella se haga cargo de todo. Ella supervisa las cosas, pero la única materia que enseña regularmente es Introducción a los Estudios Mágicos—, ella se rió, —¿Te imaginas lo ocupada que estaría si tuviera que enseñar a cada clase?

—Bueno, supongo que olvide que tu eres un caso especial—, Applejack coloco el plato con sándwiches en la cesta de picnic, —Entonces, ¿cómo esta Spike? Él parecía tener las cosas bajo control cuando recogí ese libro para Apple Bloom.

—Lo esta haciendo bien la mayor parte del tiempo—, dijo Twilight, —A veces las cosas sobrepasan su control, sin embargo. Mayormente las cosas que no tienen una base regular. Como esta mañana, tuve que ayudarle a ordenar todas las devoluciones atrasadas.

—¿Hay muchos ponys que se olvidan de devolver sus libros?

Twilight se encogió de hombros, —La biblioteca esta cada vez más ocupada desde que Spike se hizo cargo de ella. Él debe estar haciendo algo bien. Creo que puede ser debido a que él esta trayendo mejores libros que atraen a los ponys.

—¿Ordenó cosas populares en lugar de eso libros de análisis mágico que siempre tenias?—, pregunto Applejack. Twilight frunció el ceño y Applejack se rió entre dientes. —¿Sigues enojada porque él donó todo esas enciclopedias mágicas al museo de Canterlot, no?

—¡Pueden ser algo antiguas, pero seguían siendo útiles!

—¿Algo antiguas?—, pregunto Applejack con una sonrisa, —Yo no sé mucho sobre magia, pero estoy bastante segura de que esas cosas eran viejas incluso antes de que tu abuelo consiguiera su cutiemark.

—Si, si, lo se—, Twilight suspiro, —El museo probablemente van a aprovecharlas mejor que yo, de todos modos. Fue agradable tener algo como eso allí. Todas las bibliotecas deberían tener algunos libros antiguos.

—Probablemente están más seguros en el museo, de todos modos—, dijo Applejack, —No tienes que preocuparte de que Rainbow Dash aterrice sobre ellos.

A lo lejos, la torre del reloj sonó.

—Bueno, probablemente debería ponerme en marcha—, dijo Twilight, —Bon Bon quiere que regrese a la tienda. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

—Claro que si. Quiero tener el almuerzo adentro, sin embargo. Creo que RD tiene programada algo de lluvia mañana—, Applejack dio a Twilight un beso en la mejilla. Luego agarro su cesta y se acerco a la casa. —Te veo más tarde, Twi.

—Tu también, Applejack. Buena suerte con Apple Bloom.

—No te preocupes por ella. Voy a resolverlo. ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós!

Twilight saludo por última vez y se dirigió de nuevo al pueblo.

* * *

><p>Big Macintosh estaba en la cocina, recogiendo los restos de comida que acababa de compartir con la abuela. La casa era mucho más tranquila cuando Applejack estaba afuera con Twilight. Él lo disfrutaba, Le daba tiempo para pensar. No es que él no disfrutara la compañía de su hermana, pero después de trabajar con ella toda la mañana era agradable poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Él ya se había encargado de la mayor parte de ellos, y estaba casi listo para volver al trabajo.<p>

En ese preciso momento, Applejack se precipito dentro.

—Te ves feliz—, dijo.

—¡Es porque lo soy!—, Applejack dejo la cesta de picnic sobre la mesa, —Es un buen día, las manzanas se ven hermosas, y tuve una buena charla con Twilight durante el almuerzo. ¿Recuerdas lo incomodo que solía ser?

Big Macintosh sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Siip

—Es tan tonto. Es difícil creer que hayamos tenido tantos problemas para hablar así. ¡Todo esta marchando muy bien ahora!

—¿Y Apple Bloom?

—Ah, cierto. Bueno, creo que sé como resolverlo—, Applejack tomo asiento en la mesa, enfrente de su hermano. —¿Sabes de ese rodeo ambulante de minotauros que llego al pueblo hace unos días?

Macintosh asintió. —Apple Bloom quería ir a verlo.

—Bueno, tengo dos entradas para el show esta noche, Me imagino que va a animarla un poco.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste esta mañana?

Applejack se encogió de hombros. —Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas para concentrarse sin estar pensando en eso todo el día. Además, ella tiene que aprender a controlar su mal humor. No siempre voy a ser capaz de animarla. Creo que puedo terminar de clasificar mi parte de las manzanas esta tarde mientras ella hace su tarea, entonces podemos ir al rodeo.

—Uh, sobre eso…—, Big Macintosh levanto una ceja—, Dijiste que ibas a encargarte de mi parte también, ¿recuerdas? Debido a que coseche tu parte en el campo este. Cheerilee y yo vamos a salir esta noche.

El rostro de Applejack decayó. —Ah maldición. Yo dije eso, ¿verdad? Y es demasiado tarde para volver a programar, ¿no es así?

—Yo podría hablar con Cheerilee…

—No, no, esto es mi problema—, Applejack se froto la frente, —Yo no quiero interponerme entre ustedes. Solo tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer eso y así poder llevar a Apple Bloom a el rodeo esta noche—, ella suspiro, —Supongo debería ponerme en marcha. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p>Una gota de sudor corría por la frente de Twilight. Ella no había estudiado tan duro desde su examen de licencia de quitanieves. Ella había perdido varias noches de sueño durante ese momento. Afortunadamente no había una gran cantidad de contenido por memorizar, pero tenia que saberlo exactamente.<p>

—Una caja pequeña, quince bits. Una caja mediana, veinte y dos bits. Una caja grande, treinta bits. Chocolate puro, diez bits por libra. Trufas, veinticinco bits por una libra. Fresas cubiertas de chocolate, nueve bits por una docena, dieciséis bits por dos docenas. Maní crocante… ¡AHH!

Se dio la vuelta al oír un portazo detrás de ella. Spike se tambaleo por la biblioteca, equilibrando una pila de libros más alta que él. Él zigzagueo a través de la habitación, tratando de no caerse él mismo. Logro llegar al escritorio, y en ese instante los libros se precipitaron en una avalancha.

—¡Spike! ¡Yo estaba usando eso!—, Twilight señalo la esquina donde estaba su hoja de estudio, que ahora estaba enterrada bajo un montón de almanaques botánicos.

—Lo siento—, Spike sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a reorganizar los libros. —Acabo de regresar de la casa de Roseluck. Al parecer, algunas semillas de Broma Venenosa se mezclaron con sus rosales. Ella estaba buscando una manera de deshacerse de ellas sin volverse verde o sin que le creciera una cola adicional o algo así. Ella no encontró ninguna.

—Bueno, no creo que encuentre nada—, dijo Twilight mientras sacaba sus papeles de debajo de los libros, —La Broma Venenosa no se produce de forma natural en Equestria. Se sabe que crece en el bosque Everfree, así que ningún pony la ha estudiado realmente. ¿Le recomendaste ese libro de Súper Remedios Naturales?

—Lo hice, pero solo dice cómo curar una vez que te infectas, no cómo prevenir ser infectado. Ella no quiere poner un casco en su jardín hasta encontrar alguna manera de inmunizarse.

—¿Por qué no la llevas a ver a Zecora?

—¿Crees honestamente que Roseluck entraría al bosque Everfree voluntariamente?—, pregunto Spike, —Seria bastante sorprendente que ella siquiera salga de su casa. Me ofrecí a acompañarla.

—¿Y?

—Ella dijo que iba a ir, pero dudo mucho que en realidad lo haga. Algo misteriosamente va a aparecer y ella va a estar ocupada. Si no puede ir, o bien tiene que esperar a que Zecora entre en el pueblo, o bien va a tener que ponerse su traje contra materiales peligrosos.

Twilight negó con la cabeza, —¿Por qué ella tendría algo así?

—Creo que su hermano trabajaba en una compañía de salsa extremadamente picante o algo así—, se encogió de hombros, —Al parecer, algunas de esas cosas eran tan calientes que podían quemar tu pelaje.

—Eh—, Twilight asintió, —No sabía eso.

—Si, yo tampoco. De todos modos, ¿qué te tiene tan ocupada? —, él miro a Twilight, quien ya había vuelto a la lectura. —¿Vas a renovar tu licencia de quitanieves? No necesitas hacerlo dentro de unos meses todavía.

—Bon Bon va a dejarme a cargo del registro, y quiero asegurarme de que tengo bien aprendido todos los precios. No me gustaría hacerle perder su dinero.

—Por supuesto—, Spike rodó los ojos, —No quieres que te ayude a estudiar, ¿verdad? Iba a tomar una siesta.

—Creo que voy a estar bien—, dijo mientras Spike se dirigía a su habitación, —Debes estar agotado después de cargar con todos esos libros de vuelta hasta aquí.

—No son los libros lo que me cansa. Se trata de Roseluck. En serio, cuando le pregunte sobre sus libros atrasados parecía que hubiera sido atacada por parasprites o algo así. Tarde media hora solo para conseguir que dejara de hiperventilar. Y luego cuando mencione el bosque Everfree…—, su ojo tuvo un tic.

—No es de extrañar que estés cansado.

—Si—, Spike subió las escaleras, —Despiértame cuando sea la hora de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que si, Spike.

Bostezo y desapareció en su habitación. Twilight rió para si misma y volvió a sus estudios. —Vamos a ver, Cerezas…

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió abruptamente de nuevo. Twilight suspiro y se dio la vuelta, casi esperando ver a Roseluck a punto de desmayarse trayendo un libro que Spike había olvidado. En su lugar, vio a Applejack. —¡Oh, hola!—, el rostro de Twilight se ilumino. El de Applejack no. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo, uh…—, Applejack escarbó el suelo con su casco por un momento antes de mirar a Twilight a los ojos. —Yo no quería preguntarte esto con tan poca antelación, pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom suspiro. No era justo. Todos los ponys siempre le decían que mentir era malo, y nunca debía hacerlo. Ella había pensado que Cheerilee sabía eso. Se suponía que debías decir las cosas tal como eran. Pero al parecer, eso no se aplicaba a la tarea de matemáticas. Claro, Cheerilee les había dicho que solo tendría media docena de problemas de matemáticas, pero ella no dijo nada acerca de que cada problema estaba dividido en <strong>a, b, c, d, e <strong>y **f**. Eso no era un problema, eso eran seis problemas que pretendían ser un solo problema.

—Tienes que resolver lo que esta adentro del paréntesis primero, ¿no?

—Siip—, Big Macintosh asintió, —Primero paréntesis, luego exponentes, luego multiplicación y división, y finalmente suma y resta.

—Correcto—, Apple Bloom releyó el problema, —El pony de la lavandería hace cuarenta barras de jabón cada semana, y los vende por diez bits cada uno. Antes de que pudiera venderlo, los ratones comieron ocho barras de jabón. Si ella mantiene a los ratones lejos de las barras de jabón, ¿Cuántos bits será capaz de obtener después de seis semanas?—, ella miro a su hermano, —¿Qué clase de ratones comen jabón de todos modos? ¿Y porque iba a hacer solamente cuarenta barras? ¡Hasta yo sé que se supone que tiene que producir jabón adicional en caso de que algo como eso suceda! ¿Y como pretenden que sepa la cantidad de bits que va a ganar? ¿Y si no logra vender todo, o si algún pony negocia con él para bajar el precio?

—Estas pensando demasiado—, dijo Macintosh, —Si gastáramos el tiempo que tardas quejándote trabajando, ya hubieras terminado.

—Lo se, lo se, pero es muy aburrido. ¿Por qué necesito saber esto, de todas formas?

—Para saber cuantas manzanas necesitas vender, cuanto tiempo necesitas para venderlas, cuanto dinero necesitas apartar para los suministros, cosas así.

—Okay, esta bien—, Apple Bloom respiro hondo mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de evitar la respuesta de su hermano. —Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo aprender estas cosas haciéndolas en lugar de leerlas? Seria más divertido y estaría ayudando realmente.

—La última vez que lo intentaste, tuvimos que dar a Bon Bon medio carro de manzanas, gratis.

—Oh, cierto…—, Apple Bloom se sonrojo y volvió a su trabajo.

—¡Hey, Apple Bloom!—, Applejack entro en la cocina, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Cómo va tu tarea?

—Igual que siempre. No termine.

—Bueno, es mejor que termines. Tenemos algo que hacer después de cenar.

—¿En serio?—, Apple Bloom levanto una ceja sospechosa. Su hermana estaba ocultando claramente algo. —No creo que tengamos nada importante que hacer.

—¿Seguro?—, Applejack se sentó al lado de su hermana, —He oído que va a haber algo así como un rodeo en el pueblo esta noche. Varios minotauros montando cabras y compitiendo y esas cosas—, metió un casco en su sombrero. —Puede que yo tenga un par de boletos.

—¿¡Los tienes?!—, los ojos de Apple Bloom se encendieron como bombillas, —¿En serio?

—¡Claro que si! ¡Aquí mismo!—, Applejack arrojo los boletos sobre la mesa, —Justo después de cenar, vamos a ir. Solo si terminas tu tarea, claro. ¿Crees que puedes hacerla antes de cenar?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo!

—Genial. Big Macintosh puede revisarla por ti. Ahora bien, tengo que ir a trabajar un poco, así puedo prepararme para esta noche. Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?—, Applejack dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Apple Bloom, y asintió con la cabeza a su hermano. —Asegúrate de que no pase por alto nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Siip.

* * *

><p>—Realmente odio hacerte esto—, dijo Applejack mientras abría la puerta del granero. —Trate de recoger todo lo posible antes de que se haga tarde, pero por desgracia no logre demasiado.<p>

—No se ve tan mal—, Twilight inspecciono el granero. El carro de manzanas estaba aparcado contra la pared, medio lleno de manzanas. Contra la pared del fondo se encontraban una gran cantidad de cestas, también llenas de manzanas. Apiladas junto al carro había un numero ligeramente menor de cestas vacías. —Es solo, ¿qué, una docena de cestas?

—Odio tener que decírtelo, pero es probablemente el doble. Tal vez más—, Applejack suspiro, —¿Estas segura de que realmente quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir, yo podría hacerlo después de regresar del rodeo.

Twilight negó con la cabeza. —¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vas a volver muy tarde, y si además pasas más tiempo haciendo esto, no vas a irte a dormir como hasta las dos de la mañana! ¡Voy a estar perfectamente bien! Necesito pasar algún tiempo en otro lugar que no sea la biblioteca o la tienda de chocolates.

—Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho. No he estado un rato junto a Apple Bloom desde no sé cuanto tiempo. Ya sabes cómo es esto, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Las manzanas buenas van allí con las demás, y las que tienen golpes o están podridas van en la pila de desechos detrás del granero.

—Yo sabia que podías hacerlo—, Applejack beso a Twilight en la mejilla. —Mejor me voy. Si no me voy de aquí pronto, comenzare a ayudarte y entonces voy a estar atrapada aquí hasta terminar.

—Voy a tratar de tener todo listo antes de que regreses—, dijo Twilight mientras levitaba dos cestas.

—Buena suerte. Ese carro esta más lleno de lo que parece—, ella comenzó a salir por la puerta, —Si se hace muy tarde, no dudes en volver a tu casa. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí toda la noche. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Espera—, Twilight levanto una ceja, —¿No vas a darme mi beso de buenas noches?

—¿Uh, Twilight?—, Applejack levanto su propia ceja, con confusión, —Acabo de hacerlo. Como hace cinco segundos.

—Oh, supongo que lo hiciste. Debo estar más cansada de lo que pensaba.

—Bueno, aquí va otro—, Applejack troto de vuelta al granero y la beso en la mejilla. —Eso debería ser suficiente. Si no te veo cuando regrese, ¡buenas noches! ¡Hasta mañana!

—A-Adiós—, dijo Twilight sonrojándose furiosamente. Applejack la saludo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta del granero. En la distancia Twilight escucho a Applejack llamando a su hermana. Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a las cestas. Tal vez ellas podrían distraerla de su nudo en la garganta.

* * *

><p>—¡Y cuando ellos hicieron esa pirámide! ¡Y entonces ese minotauro pequeño salto de la parte superior y luego aterrizo en una cabra!—, Apple Bloom salto en el aire y cayo sobre la espalda de su hermana. —¡Eso fue genial!<p>

—Si, fue muy divertido verlo—, gruño Applejack mientras empujaba a su hermana. Se tomo un momento para enderezar el par de cuernos de goma espuma que coronaban la cabeza de Apple Bloom. —Yo ni siquiera creo poder ser capaz de hacer esos trucos con el lazo. Probablemente porque yo no tengo dedos—, se froto los ojos. Ella no esperaba que las cosas se extendieran por tanto tiempo. Gracias a Celestia que estaban casi llegando a casa.

Miro el granero, la luz estaba encendida. —Apple Bloom, ¿Por qué no te adelantas, entras a la casa y le cuentas a Big Macintosh todo? Tengo que encargarme de algo.

—¡Esta bien!—, Apple Bloom galopo hacia la casa.

Applejack empujo lentamente la puerta del granero. Twilight estaba sentada en el medio del suelo rodeada de cestas. Para su crédito, el carro de manzanas estaba casi vació.

—Buena. Buena. Buena. Buena. Magullada. Buena. Buena. Buena. Buena. Buena. Podrida. Buena. Buena…

—¡Hey, Twilight!

—¡Ah!—, Twilight dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el granero —¡Oh, hola Applejack! ¿Cómo fue el show?

—Sorprendentemente entretenido. Te contare todo mañana. Estoy bastante cansada—, miro las cestas de manzanas, —Ya casi estas terminando.

—Si, me tomo un poco de tiempo mantener el ritmo, pero ya lo tengo.

—Bueno, hiciste una gran parte de mi trabajo. Puedes volver a casa y yo voy a terminar el resto mañana.

—Esta bien—, Twilight se puso de pie con una rapidez sorprendente. —¿Segura que no quieres quedarte un rato, y uh…acabar con todo?

—Nah—, Applejack negó con la cabeza, —De solo ver a minotauros saltar y todo eso, estoy agotada. Tengo que ir a dormir si quiero terminar con esto mañana. Lo mismo va para ti. Tienes que estar descansada para demostrar a Bon Bon que estas lista para encargarte del registro. No me gustaría que tú hagas un desastre porque te quedaste aquí toda la noche.

—Yo…supongo que tienes razón—, dijo Twlight con una resignación extraña. —Supongo que te veré mañana. Aunque antes de irme, yo voy…uh…

—¿Qué vas…¡WHOA!—, Applejack se encontró recostada de espaldas sobre un montón de heno con Twilight encima de ella. En un instante, la boca de Twilight estaba presionada contra la suya. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ellas se habían besado antes, por supuesto, pero esto era un _beso_. Por un momento eternamente largo, no podía oír nada más que el pulso de la sangre en sus orejas y no podía sentir nada más que el calor del cuerpo de Twilight.

Ella recupero el aliento cuando Twilight finalmente la liberó. El unicornio respiraba con dificultad. —Yo…yo debería irme. Nos vemos en el almuerzo mañana—, sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Buenas noches, Twilight!—, grito Applejack. Se dejo caer sobre el heno de nuevo. Todos sus miembros se sentían de goma. La poca cantidad de energía que tenia en su cuerpo había sido succionada. Todo estaba lleno de alfileres y agujas. —¿Qué henos fue eso?

* * *

><p>—Mmmm, pastel…—, murmuro Spike, y se dio la vuelta en su cama. —Zafiros…merengue…¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No el catalogo de fichas!<p>

Él salio de su sueño cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se cerro de golpe. Se froto los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Twilight trotando hacia él. —¿Twilight?—, miro el reloj, pero no puedo reconocer los números. —¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde. Vuelve a dormir, Spike.

—Okay—, él bostezo, se recostó otra vez, y deseo soñar con comida, y no con la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Applejack entro en la cocina con un bostezo. —¿Eso que huelo es avena con manzana y canela?<p>

—Siip—, Big Macintosh asintió, —Tu tazón esta en la mesa. ¿Cómo fue el rodeo?

—Muy divertido, realmente. Nunca pensé que vería a media docena de minotauros haciendo una pirámide invertida sobre una cabra.

—Me alegro que hayan pasado un buen rato—, dijo Macintosh, revolviendo la olla.

—Si, Apple Bloom realmente lo disfruto. Fue agradable poder finalmente pasar un poco de tiempo con ella. Todavía la estoy ayudando con la cosecha. Ella dice que casi es capaz de hacer caer todas las manzanas de un árbol de una sola patada. ¿Crees que haya llegado tan lejos?

—No lo se—, se encogió de hombros, —Ella definitivamente ha mejorado, pero no sé cuanto.

—Bueno, si ella no tiene mucha tarea hoy, tal vez pueda demostrármelo. Probablemente hay un par de árboles sin cosechar para que ella pueda practicar—, ella comenzó a comer la azúcar marrón de su cuenco.

Macintosh asintió de nuevo. —Con tal de que termines todo. ¿Cuan lejos llego Twilight la noche anterior?

—¿Eh? ¿Twilight?—, Applejack miro a su hermano, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se repitieron en su mente. Ella sintió que sus orejas estaban empezando a entrar en calor.

—Ella estuvo clasificando las manzanas mientras tú estabas en el rodeo, ¿no?

—Oh, si, claro.

—Bueno, ¿Cuántas manzanas ella llegó a clasificar?

—Muchas—, dijo Applejack, —Yo puedo terminar. No me tomara mucho tiempo.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo esta Twilight, de todos modos? No he hablado con ella desde hace tiempo.

—Ella esta…bien, supongo—, dijo Applejack distraídamente. Ella estaba más concentrada en evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

—¿Esta algo mal?—, pregunto Big Macintosh.

—No, no esta mal mal—, dijo Applejack, —Ella estaba actuando un poco extraño, es todo.

—¿Extraño? ¿Cómo de extraño?

—Ella…simplemente…no es nada que debas preocuparte— ella metió una cucharada demasiado grande de avena en su boca.

Big Macintosh se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, voy a buscar a Apple Bloom arriba. Echa un ojo a la avena.

—Esta bien—, mascullo Applejack entre bocado y bocado. Incluso con toda la dulzura, todavía podía sentir ese hormigueo en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Spike se levanto de la cama. Había soñado con comida, pero todas habían sido ensaladas. No era ideal. Aun así, derrotó a sus sueños sobre conseguir un empleo en la biblioteca de Canterlot y tener que volver a organizar todo. Y desde luego derrotó a su despertar temprano. La única cosa que lo mantenía despierto en ese momento era el olor del desayuno flotando desde la cocina. Se dirigió hacia la planta baja.<p>

—¿Twilight?—, ella no parecía estar en ningún lugar. Miro la cocina. —¿Algún pony en casa?

Lo único que vio fue una bandeja cubierta, con una nota pegada a ella. La agarro y comenzó a leer.

_Aquí están los huevos revueltos para el desayuno. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde._

_Twilight_

_PD: No te olvides de llenar tus formularios de reembolso._

Spike dio vuelta la nota, comprobando si él no se había perdido nada. Era inusualmente breve. Incluso para un pony normal, era bastante corto. Para Twilight…esta era la primera vez en años que había logrado limitar su mensaje a una sola hoja de papel. Lo que estuviera preocupándola, debía ser un asunto urgente.

Se encogió de hombros. No lo había despertado, así que probablemente no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Posiblemente era algo que involucraba a Applejack. Últimamente, no había pensado demasiado en eso. Cuando lo hacia, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su mente vagara hacia donde ellas podrían estar dentro de, oh, un año o más. Y eso le hacia pensar donde estaría él dentro de un año, y no tenia la menor idea.

Así que en lugar de pensar en eso, pensó en el desayuno. Agarro la cubierta de la bandeja y la retiro. Los huevos todavía estaban calientes. Twilight no debió irse muy temprano. Su primer bocado quedo a medio camino de su boca cuando algún pony llamo a la puerta. Spike suspiro. Abrió la puerta y Applejack asomo la cabeza en la biblioteca.

—Buen día, Spike—, dijo ella, —¿Cómo estas?

—Estoy bien—, respondió él tratando de reprimir un bostezo. —¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Solo buscando a Twilight. Tengo que hablar con ella acerca de…algo. ¿Esta aquí?

—Nop. Se fue justo antes de levantarme. Dice que ella tiene algo que hacer—, él le alcanzo la nota de Twilight.

Applejack la agarro, y la examino desde todos los ángulos. —¿Eso es todo?

—¿Si, verdad? Sea lo que sea, debe ser algo realmente importante. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ser?

—Uh, tal vez es…—, Applejack miro al vacío, como si estuviera observando algo completamente distinto dentro de su cabeza. —…algo. Bueno, si ella vuelve, dile que tengo que hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar en la granja.

—Claro que si, Applejack. Hasta luego—, él la saludo mientras ella se alejaba. —Es algo. ¡Por supuesto que es algo!—, murmuro para si mientras volvía a la cocina. —Me gustaría saber que es ese algo. Espero que no tengan otra pelea. No creo poder soportar a una Twilight desesperada de nuevo—, él se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a los huevos. —Maldición, están fríos.

* * *

><p>Twilight pasó frente a la puerta principal de Carousel Boutique por enésima vez esa mañana. Ella había recorrido de un lado a otro la longitud de la calle las suficientes veces para que algunos ponys la miraran curiosos. Por desgracia, la nota pegada a la puerta de la boutique permaneció exactamente donde estaba, a un lado con una esquina suelta que ondeaba con la brisa.<p>

_Estoy ausente por cuestión de negocios y volveré esta tarde. Por favor deslizar cualquier orden por debajo de la puerta. Carrusel Boutique se disculpa por cualquier inconveniente._

Al principio ella se había aferrado a la esperanza de que este fuera uno de esos días donde Rarity simplemente quería relajarse y había cerrado su boutique para tener unas vacaciones. Por desgracia, no había indicios de que la nota estuviera mintiendo. Las ventanas estaban a oscuras, y no había olor a té o bollos. La tienda estaba en silencio. Sweetie Belle, obviamente no vendría a visitarla, y por lo que Twilight podía decir Opal no estaba por ningún lado. Rarity probablemente estaba navegando por la Fabrica Textil de Canterlot.

Twilight se mordió el labio inferior y troto en su lugar delante de la puerta de Rarity. Tenia que hablar con algún pony.

—Twilight, ¿estas bien? Si necesitas ir al baño, estoy segura de que Bon Bon te permitirá usar el que esta en la tienda.

—¿Eh?—, Twilight se congelo por un segundo, luego se dio la vuelta.

—Bueno, estabas haciendo una pequeña danza de querer ir al baño—, dijo Lyra. Ella dio unos pasos en su lugar imitando a Twilight. —¿O no?

—No, no, estoy bien—, Twilight suspiro, —Es solo que…realmente necesitaba hablar con Rarity sobre algo—, ella miro la torre del reloj. —Creo que no voy a tener oportunidad esta mañana. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Por lo general, no estas despierta aún cuando voy a trabajar.

—Bon Bon necesitaba cerezas—, Lyra le mostró una bolsa, —Yo le hice el favor. Ella ya tiene bastante por hacer sin tener que preocuparse por esto.

—No arruine el inventario, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto—, dijo Lyra, —Ella solo recontó mal. Eso suele pasar. ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa, de todos modos?

—Oh, no es nada.

—No parecer ser nada—, dijo Lyra mientras ponía un casco sobre el hombro de Twilight—, Vamos, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada—, ella bajo la cabeza, —Eso parecer ser el problema, supongo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, anoche, Applejack me besó…

—¿Y por qué eso es un problema?—, Lyra se rasco la cabeza, —Quiero decir, ¡ya pasó un año! ¿No son esa clase de cosas normales ahora?

—¡Ese es el problema!—, Twilight gimió y comenzó a trotar hacia la tienda de chocolates.

—¿Cuál es?—, Lyra siguió a Twilight unos pasos detrás. —¿Ser besada debería ser un problema?

—No solamente nos besamos, es que…Cuando recién empezaste a salir con Bon Bon, tenias una especie de…de sentimiento, ¿no? ¿O soy solo yo?

—Claro que si—, dijo Lyra, con un destello de nostalgia en los ojos.

—Bueno, cuando Applejack y yo empezamos a salir, sentía eso. Simplemente hablar con ella…se sentía como… como si tuviera fiebre. Cada vez que ella me besaba, era como si todo mi cuerpo se convirtiera en gelatina.

—Eso…no es del todo cómo yo lo veo, pero sé lo que quieres decir. ¿Tener las piernas como gelatina hacen que te sea difícil caminar o algo así?—, pregunto Lyra.

—No. Bueno, si, pero ese no es el problema—, Twilight miro a un lado y al otro de la calle. Applejack no estaba por ningún lado. Twilight transformó su voz en un susurro de todos modos. —Es que yo no siento eso ahora.

—¿No?

—¡No! ¡Realmente no había pensando en eso antes, pero anoche me di cuenta de que no había sentido algo así en meses! ¡Applejack me besó! ¡Ella me dio un beso, y…yo ni siquiera me di cuenta! Solo cuando volvió a hacerlo sentí que mis cascos se desprendían. Antes solía tener vértigo ante la posibilidad de hablar con ella.

—Okaaaay…—, Lyra asintió, —Tal vez soy una tonta, pero no entiendo exactamente cual es el problema.

—¡El problema es que todo es normal! ¡Cuando empezamos nuestra relación, era todo tan nuevo y emocionante! Siempre que estábamos juntas se sentía…yo ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Pero después de anoche…fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos mis sentimientos se han ido. Nuestra relación solía ser muy especial. Pero ahora se siente como una parte más de mi vida—, Twilight encabrito y agito sus patas delanteras. —¡Es una rutina!

—Ya veo.

—Y esa no es la peor parte. ¿Y si eso significa…?—, Twilight verifico su entorno nuevamente, y susurro con una voz tan baja que Lyra apenas podía escucharla. —¿Y si eso significa que mis sentimientos por Applejack van…van…a desaparecer?—, las ultimas dos palabras apenas lograron salir de su boca.

—¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!

—Porque yo no lo entiendo… ¡Ese sentimiento ya no esta!—, la voz de Twilight se quebró, —Y eso me hizo pensar. Al comienzo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba…interesada en Applejack, hable con Rarity al respecto. Y ella me dijo que probablemente era un amor ciego. ¡Ella hablo de cómo las cosas solo pueden aparecer de la nada…y desaparecer con la misma rapidez! ¿Y si es eso lo que esta pasando? ¿Y si todo esto fue solamente una etapa, y ahora la estoy dejando atrás?—, ella comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, —¡Yo no le puedo hacer eso a Applejack! Finalmente estábamos comenzando a hacer las cosas bien.

—Primero, cálmate—, dijo Lyra con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Twilight, —Yo tengo serias dudas de que las cosas estén tan mal.

Twilight le dirigió una mirada sorprendentemente desesperada. —¿En serio?

—Bueno, creo que el problema es…bueno…—, su voz se apago.

—¡¿Es qué?!

—Pensándolo bien, no sé si puedo explicártelo—, dijo Lyra, —Sé que Bon Bon y yo hemos estado juntas por más tiempo que tu y Applejack, pero en el gran esquema de las cosas, nosotras estamos lejos de tener todo resuelto. Creo que sé cuál es el problema. Pero no creo entenderlo muy bien como para decirte qué debes hacer.

—Ya veo—, dijo Twilight, completamente decepcionada, —Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

—¡Yo no dije que no voy a ayudarte!—, dijo Lyra indignada, —Yo no soy capaz de entenderlo, pero puedo indicarte la dirección correcta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vas a tener que hablar con el pony que me ayudo a mí a superar mis problemas.

—¿Tus…problemas?—, Twilight hablaba como si no comprendiera las palabras.

—¿Qué, creíste que Bon Bon y yo entendimos las cosas nosotras solas, verdad?—, Lyra rió entre dientes, —No es que yo nunca haya tenido mis dudas, y necesite mucha ayuda para superar mis problemas. El pony que me ayudo podrá explicarte esto totalmente mejor de lo que yo jamás podría.

—¿Otro pony?—, Twilight se mordió el labio, —No estoy segura de querer involucrar a otro pony en esto. Seria incomodo.

—No te preocupes—, Lyra le guiño un ojo. —Creo que te vas a sentir cómoda con este pony. Pero, por ahora, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Relación o no relación, Bon Bon te quiere en su tienda a tiempo.

* * *

><p>—¡Ja! ¡Esos fueron seis kilogramos!—, Apple Bloom escribió una marca de verificación gigante en su lado de la tabla. —Ahora solo tengo que llegar…—, miro el lado de Applejack en la tabla, estaba cubierta de marcas de verificación, —…como a tres docenas más para vencerte, creo—, ella suspiro y se desanimo un poco. Y luego se alegro casi de inmediato. —¡Espera un segundo! ¡Tú tuviste ventaja porque has estado aquí todo el día! ¿Cuántas manzanas vendiste desde que salí de la escuela?<p>

—Bueno, contando eso—, Applejack señalo la gran bolsa de manzanas que Carrot Top trasportaba alejándose del carro de manzanas. —Yo diría que tal vez dos docenas, más o menos.

—¡¿Dos docenas?!—, Apple Bloom perdió el aliento, —¿Pero ni siquiera tenemos esa cantidad en el carro de manzanas, o si?

—¡Por supuesto que si!—, dijo Applejack con una gran sonrisa, —El carro tiene miles de manzanas. Por otra parte, la mayoría de los pedidos que tengo que cumplir son muy grandes. No es de extrañar que termine vendiendo más que tu.

—¿Cómo se supone que podemos tener una competencia si tu haces todos los pedidos más grandes?—, pregunto Apple Bloom frunciendo el ceño a su hermana, —¡No es justo!

—Bueno, todo este asunto de la competencia fue tu idea—, Applejack revolvió la melena de su hermana, —Si vas a intentar competir con un pony, tienes que asegurarte de que las reglas sean justas o sino no durara más que una partida. ¿Recuerdas cuando Rainbow Dash me desafió a una competencia de Ponys de Hierro? Cuando estábamos preparándonos…

—¡Hey, Twilight! ¡¿Quieres algunas manzanas?!

—¿Eh?—, Applejack alzo la vista y por supuesto, Twilight estaba deambulando por la calle. Por extraño que parezca, ella no parecía haber siquiera notado que Apple Bloom la llamaba. Ella trotaba hacia delante con una mirada en blanco en sus ojos. Apple Bloom troto por la calle, equilibrando una manzana en la cabeza.

—¡Twilight! ¿Quieres comprar una fresca, jugosa…¡Whoa!

Applejack negó con la cabeza mientras observaba el choque inevitable entre su novia y su hermana demasiado emocionada. La manzana que Apple Bloom estaba equilibrando salio volando. Applejack la atrapo y la coloco delicadamente en el carro, antes de volver su atención a las consecuencias de la colisión. —¿Ambas están bien?

—Si, si—, Apple Bloom tímidamente se levanto y sacudió el polvo sobre su cuerpo con su cola. Luego se retiro con cautela en dirección al carro, esquivando a los otros peatones.

—¿Y tu, Twilight? ¿Estas bien?

—¡Si! ¡Muy bien!—, Twilight se levanto de un salto. Tenía una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. —¿No me veo bien?

—Eh, no realmente—, dijo Applejack, —Te ves como si estuvieras tratando de verte bien, y no esta funcionando. ¿Algo te esta molestando?

—Yo, eh, bueno…—, miro a Apple Bloom y bajo la voz, —Solo estaba…pensando en lo que paso anoche.

—Je, si—. Applejack no pudo resistir poner una sonrisa ligeramente lasciva. —Tengo que decir que no me esperaba eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué paso anoche?—, pregunto Apple Bloom.

Applejack se rió entre dientes y trato de eliminar la lujuria de su cara. —Nada que te preocupe.

—Oh, ¿Es algo sobre manzanas?—, Apple Bloom rodó los ojos y se ocupo de limpiar algunas manzanas para cuando otro cliente viniera.

—Así que, eh, ¿qué paso anoche?—, dijo Applejack cuidadosamente, sin querer llamar la atención de su hermana, —¿Qué…uh…te llevo a hacer eso?

—Bueno…porque…pensé que…—, Twilight gimió, —No lo se. Me gustaría poder decirte lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero para ser honesta, no estoy segura. Realmente tengo que hablarlo con otro pony.

—¡Si las cosas son así, entonces estoy más que dispuesta a hablar de eso! Quiero decir, voy a tener que pedirle a Big Mac que cuide el carro, pero…

—No, no, no tienes que hacer eso. Yo en realidad estaba dirigiéndome a ver a otro pony cuando me encontré con Apple Bloom—, ella trago saliva, —Se que esto va a sonar muy extraño, pero siento que lo mejor seria hablar de eso con un pony que…que no sea tu. Necesito hablar con un pony que realmente sepa lo que esta diciendo.

—¿Estas diciendo que yo no sé de lo que estoy hablando?—, pregunto Applejack con una sonrisa.

—Si, ¡NO!—, Twilight sacudió la cabeza con violencia. —¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—Lo sé—, dijo Applejack. Ella se rió. Hace un año ella se habría preocupado, pero ahora casi le gustaba ver Twilight poner un casco en su boca. Era tan tierna cuando se ponía nerviosa. —¿Qué quieres decir en realidad?

—Quiero hablar con un pony que verdaderamente tenga experiencia con las relaciones—, dijo Twilight, —Solo para tener un poco de perspectiva. Sé que deberíamos hablar de eso, pero yo ni siquiera estoy segura de qué decir. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?—, dijo Applejack, —Yo entien…bueno, yo realmente no entiendo, pero puedo esperar si piensas que esto va a ayudarte a resolver todo. Simplemente no me dejes en la sombra por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Twilight asintió. —Créeme, no quiero ocultar nada. Es solo que creo que todo este asunto podría estar solamente en mi cabeza y no quiero perjudicarte si en realidad no significa nada. Tan pronto como tenga mis pensamientos ordenados, te voy a decir todo, ¿okay?

—Bien entonces, ya sabes donde encontrarme—, ella sonrió y dio un beso a Twilight en la mejilla, —Será mejor que vayas. No querrás hacer esperar a ese pony.

—No, no quiero. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, entonces. Hasta luego, Applejack—, Twilight hizo una pausa, se dio la vuelta y galopo por la calle.

—Adiós—, Applejack la saludó. Se pregunto qué podría estar molestándola. Claro, Twilight había saltado sobre ella sin ninguna razón, pero no era nada malo. Tal vez eran solo los nervios de Twilight volviéndola loca. Había pasado eso antes. Applejack decidió no pensar mucho en eso. —¡Hey, Apple Bloom, tenemos otro grupo de clientes viniendo por el camino! Deja de limpiar y empieza a vender.

* * *

><p><em>Okaaaaay...Para los que querían "lemon", ahí tienen un poquitin para contentarse. Sino, usen su imaginación ;) jajaja Otro problema más, Twilight, al ver que su amor se convirtió en una rutina, tiene miedo de perder sus sentimientos. Pero gracias a eso, seremos capaces de conocer al pony que ayudo a Lyra. Muy parecido a conocer al maestro del maestro :D Apple Bloom se distrajo un poco de sus problemas, eso es bueno :3 Gracias por sus reviews, muy divertidos jajaja ¡Bye Bye!<em>


	21. Chapter 21:Una despedida: Prohibido

_¡Buenos días/noches! Continuamos, señoras y señores, con este querido fanfic. En el cap anterior, Twilight adquirió una nueva preocupación: tiene miedo de que sus sentimientos por Applejack estén desapareciendo, ya que su relación se convirtió en una "rutina" según ella. Como consecuencia, en este capitulo, vamos a conocer al pony que ayudó a Lyra con su relación. ¿Quien sera? Hagan sus apuestas... _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: Una despedida: Prohibido estar de luto.<strong>

"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si Rarity tenia razón todo este tiempo y esto fue solo un amor pasajero? ¿Podría haber confundido un mero enamoramiento por algo más profundo? ¡He estado engañando a Applejack! ¡Y estábamos tan felices! Nuestro aniversario fue maravilloso. No, no, esto tiene que ser algo más que un simple enamoramiento. Un enamoramiento no podría durar tanto tiempo. Applejack y yo hemos pasado un tiempo maravilloso juntas. No puede simplemente terminar así".

* * *

><p>La Sra. Cake miró la estructura que estaba reposando sobre el mostrador. Podría ser descrito más compasivamente como un bulto que parecía estar compuesto por todo lo relacionado con el chocolate y el azúcar…de alguna manera se las arreglaba para parecer empalagoso y crujiente a la vez. Extendió un casco y lentamente comenzó a girar el plato. La cosa no se volvió más comprensible. Chocolate y azúcar cubrían lo que parecía ser una especie de masa frita. Solo había un pony que podía ser responsable de esto.<p>

—Um, Pinkie. ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Este es el pastel definitivo!—, declaró Pinkie mientras saltaba detrás del mostrador. —¡La idea se me ocurrió anoche y yo tenia que hacerlo!

—Si, ¿pero qué es?

—¡Bueno, primero tienes un bizcocho en forma de embudo y luego colocas una capa de malvavisco sobre él!—, Pinkie representaba la acción, —¡Luego pones barras de chocolate y lo cubres con una capa de galletas!

—Creo que vi un par de galletas integrales allí…

—¡Sip! ¡Le da un poco de textura para que no sea tan pegajoso!—, dijo Pinkie asintiendo con entusiasmo, —¡Luego agregas malvavisco y barras de chocolate! ¡Y luego debes hacer otro bizcocho con forma de embudo con una capa de malvaviscos y lo pones encima! A continuación, se hornea a 275º durante diez minutos para derretir el chocolate y hacer el malvavisco más rico y crujiente.

—Eso suena bastante…

—¡¿Delicioso?! ¡Lo sé! Por eso lo hice—, Pinkie giraba sobre si misma, —¡Pero primero tienes que rociar un poco de jarabe de chocolate sobre la cima!—, ella sacó una botella de su melena y comenzó a adornar el gran cúmulo de azúcar. —¡Aquí! Pruébalo. ¡Tal vez podamos venderlo!—, Pinkie apuñaló el pastel con un tenedor y le arrancó un trozo, lo acercó a la señora Cake.

La Sra. Cake miró con aprensión el bocado en el tenedor, se encogió de hombros y se lo metió en la boca. —¡Hmmm…en realidad es bastante sabroso!

—¡¿Eso significa que podemos venderlo?!

—Tal vez. Debo discutirlo con mi esposo, sin embargo—, ella entrecerró los ojos mirando el pastel, —Y vamos a tener que trabajar en la presentación. En este momento se ve un poco demasiado pegajoso.

—¡¿Demasiado pegajoso?!—, Pinkie Pie cruzo sus patas delanteras y sorbió, —¿Qué hay de malo con lo pegajoso? ¿Sabes qué es también pegajoso? ¡El pudín! ¡Y a todo pony le gusta el pudín! Mmmm, tal vez debería intentar poner pudín en el pastel.

—Bueno, supongo que voy a dejarte experimentar—, dijo la Sra. Cake, —Solo asegúrate de escribir tus recetas para no olvidarlas.

—¡Si, señora!—, Pinkie hizo el saludo militar con tanta fuerza que casi se golpea con el mostrador, —¿Quieres ayudarme con esto? ¡Podrías ayudarme a sacar la pasta de malvaviscos de la cuchara y ponerla en el pastel! Y sacarla también de mi melena—, Pinkie levanto su cola, revelando una mancha masiva de malvavisco pegada a ella.

—Oh—, la Sra. Cake retrocedió lejos de la mancha pegajosa, —Um, por mucho que me encantaría ayudarte, tengo que…um…

—¡Querida!—, el Sr. Cake asomó la cabeza en la cocina. Pumpkin estaba sobre su cabeza, masticando su oreja. Pound zumbaba de un lado a otro con una correa que estaba enrollada en el casco del Sr. Cake. —Twilight esta aquí. Quiere hablar contigo.

—Awwww—, las orejas manchadas de azúcar de Pinkie cayeron ligeramente. Pero no demasiado. —Creo que estoy por mi cuenta entonces.

La Sra. Cake trató de no soltar un suspiro de alivio. —Supongo que si. Trata de no hacer un…—, ella dio a la cocina una revisión final con la mirada, —Trata de no hacer más desastre.

—¡Hecho!—, Pinkie asintió enfáticamente. La punta de su melena aterrizó sobre una mancha de malvavisco en el suelo. Cuando ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su melena se estiró como una banda elástica. Entonces se liberó. —¡Whoa!—, ella se tambaleo hacia atrás y se estrello contra el mostrador, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los tazones que estaban allí empezaran a inclinarse.

La Sra. Cake se dio la vuelta y abandonó la cocina galopando. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella justo a tiempo para amortiguar el choque inevitable. Ella hizo una mueca ante el sonido apagado de media docena de tazones llenos de pasta pegajosa golpeando el suelo. Ahuyentó de su cabeza el miedo al tener que limpiar eso. Podía obligar a Pinkie a hacerlo por ella. Observo a Twilight, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Ella parecía excesivamente interesada en el suelo.

—¡Twilight! ¡Entra!—, la Sra. Cake hizo un ademán, y Twilight avanzó mecánicamente. —¿Lyra dijo que querías hablar conmigo acerca de algo?

Twilight solamente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Twilight respiro hondo y hablo en voz baja. —Es una larga historia…

* * *

><p>Pinkie asomó su hocico fuera de la cocina. ¿Twilight venia de visita a Sugarcube Corner y no entraba en la cocina para decir "hola"? Eso solo podía significar una cosa: ¡Bromas! O al menos seria así si Twilight fuera el tipo de pony que participaba en bromas por su cuenta. Twilight no hacia bromas a menos que algún pony la invitara a hacerlo. ¿Pero porque iba a querer que Pinkie supiera que estaba allí?<p>

Todo lo que Pinkie podía pensar era que Twilight no quería arriesgarse a recibir un abrazo. Eso era razonable, dada la cantidad de ingredientes que cubrían el cuerpo de Pinkie. Pero, Twilight podría tomar una ducha después, o de lo contrario ella simplemente podía utilizar esa cosa brillante mágica para mantener a Pinkie a la distancia. Ella ya había hecho eso antes. Era un misterio.

—¡Por supuesto!—, ella volvió a la cocina y comenzó a hojear el calendario con "gatitos llevando sombreros tontos" que colgaba encima del horno. —O no. Supongo que hoy no es mi cumpleaños—, ella se toco la barbilla con un casco azucarado. Luego se golpeo a si misma en la cabeza. —¡Duh!

* * *

><p>—Casi…casi…—, Rarity entrecerró los ojos observando el moño que acababa de clavar en el vestido. —No del todo—, ella lo retocó un poco y sonrió. —¡Ahí esta! ¡Perfectamente recto!—, ella retrocedió y admiró su trabajo. Ella había pasado la mañana a bordo del tren ida y vuelta a Canterlot para recoger una tela especifica que necesitaba para hacer un nuevo dobladillo. Un desperfecto en su maquina de coser había mutilado desafortunadamente el ultimo trozo de la tela que tenia en la tienda. Afortunadamente, ella había logrado terminar una gran parte del sombrero. Gracias a un inmaculado golpe de suerte, uno de sus diseños rechazados de la semana anterior hacia juego con él perfectamente. Reemplazó los rubíes por esmeraldas, y encajaba como si hubiera sido realizado específicamente para ir con el vestido.<p>

Ella respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer una taza de té antes de que llegaran para recogerlo. Pero primero necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Ella caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió suavemente. Entonces el arbusto debajo de la ventana estalló en una ráfaga de hojas, azúcar y cabello rosa.

—¡Hey, Rarity!

—¡Gah!—, Rarity salto hacia atrás, estuvo a punto de derribar su maniquí. —¡Pinkie!—, se quedo sin aliento, agarrando su pecho, —¡No hagas eso! ¿Por qué estabas en mi arbusto, de todos modos? ¿Estabas esperando a que yo abriera la ventana para poder saltar adentro?

—¡Bueno, la ultima vez salte hacia la ventana sin esperar a que la abrieras, te enojaste mucho, y tuve que pagar una ventana nueva!—, dijo Pinkie con una gran naturalidad. Apoyó sus cascos en el alfeizar y se inclinó, —¡Así que pensé esperar a que la abrieras primero!

—¡¿Por qué no pudiste usar la puerta?!—, Rarity la señaló con un casco, —¿Tienes algún tipo de aversión a entrar en mi boutique de la manera correcta?

—¡Yo iba a entrar por la puerta, pero había un cartel gigante de CERRADO en ella!

—¡Pinkie, regresé a las doce y media!—, dijo Rarity con un gemido, —¡La tienda ha estado abierta durante toda la tarde!

—¿En serio?

—¡Si! Yo…—, Rarity se detuvo, Pinkie había desaparecido de la ventana. Rarity vio a Pinkie tranquilamente en la parte frontal de la boutique. La figura rosada se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, luego se dio la vuelta y trepó a la ventana de nuevo.

—Así que, supongo que esta abierta—, dijo Pinkie, —Creo que debería comprobar la puerta de entrada más a menudo. Entonces, ¿puedo entrar?

—¿Por qué no utilizaste la puerta? ¡Estabas enfrente de ella!

—¡Porque ahora estoy aquí! ¡Duh!

—¡Pero no! Estabas…no importa—, Rarity negó con la cabeza. Ella había pasado bastante tiempo sin un dolor de cabeza, y no había razón para tratar de seguir el tren de pensamientos de Pinkie. Esa cosa se había salido de sus rieles hace mucho tiempo. —¿Por qué estas metiendo tu cabeza en mi ventana, de todos modos?

—Porque pensé que la puerta estaba cerrada, ¿recuerdas?

El ojo de Rarity tuvo un tic tan fuerte que la mitad de su cara se contrajo. —Si, pero, ¿por qué vienes a visitar mi boutique?

—Estaba aburrida—, dijo Pinkie, —Y yo acabo de terminar de limpiar la cocina, así que tuve que salir de allí.

—¿Así que decidiste venir…aquí?—, pregunto Rarity con un dejo de fastidio, —¿No pensaste…en otro sitio más preferible? ¿Por qué mi boutique?

—¡Porque tu estas aquí!—, dijo Pinkie,

—¿Pero por qué querías hablar conmigo?—, dijo Rarity con los dientes apretados.

—Yo, uh…buena pregunta. Déjame pensar un segundo—, Pinkie sabia que la información estaba en su cabeza, en alguna parte. Solo tenia que encontrarla. Hora de visitar su oficina de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, _y una puerta se materializó delante de ella. Era de madera gruesa, y pasada de moda, con una ventana de vidrio traslúcido. En la ventana estaba impreso: "Pinkie Pie: Detective Privado". Ella no era un detective privado, por supuesto, pero parecía ser el tipo de cosa que debes poner en la puerta de tu oficina para que se vea más genial. La abrió y entró._

_Su secretaria imaginaria estaba sentada en el escritorio, examinando varias hojas de papel, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para aplastarlas con un gigantesco sello rojo. Cuando Pinkie imaginó a la puerta cerrándose de un portazo, ella también imagino a su secretaria levantando la vista._

_—__¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—, preguntó._

_—__¿Por qué necesito hablar con Rarity, de nuevo?—, pregunto Pinkie._

_—__¿En serio? ¿Nunca puedes recordar por qué visitas a Rarity?—, la secretaria rodó los ojos. —Twilight estaba actuando raro, ¿recuerdas? ¡Descubre por qué!_

_—__Oh, esta bien—, dijo Pinkie, —Gracias. Por cierto, realmente deberías dejar tu cabello suelto. Ese peinado no se ve muy bien en mí. Me refiero a ti. _

_—__Lo intente, pero se pone muy esponjoso._

_—__Tal vez deberías pedirle un enderezador a Rarity—, dijo Pinkie, _y volvió a la realidad.

—Pinkie, ¿estas bien?—, Rarity parecía bastante preocupada.

—¡Si, estoy bien!—, chillo Pinkie, —No estoy segura que Twilight lo este, sin embargo. ¡Ella apareció en Sugarcube Corner y ni siquiera dijo "hola"! ¡O "buenos días"! ¡O cualquier otro saludo tradicional! ¡Twilight siempre dice algo!

—¿Así que viniste a verme porque crees que tengo una idea de lo que esta pasando? ¿Crees que es algo que tiene que ver con Applejack, no?—, dijo Rarity mientras agarraba una escoba y una pala de su armario, —No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que vendrías por mi.

—¡No! Bueno, tal vez. ¡No lo se! Es por eso que estoy aquí—, ella sonrió, —Así que, ¿crees que es algo con Applejack?

—Para ser honesta, no tengo la menor idea. ¿Qué razón tienes para pensar que se trata de un problema de pareja? El hecho de que ella este saliendo con Applejack, no significa que su relación es la causa de todos sus problemas—, ella barrió las hojas que Pinkie había esparcido por su ventana, —Hace una semana, ella casi tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando Bon Bon dijo que podía trabajar en el registro.

—Bueno, si, ¡¿pero quien fue la que la ayudo a superar eso?!

Rarity reflexiono la pregunta un momento. —Si, fue Applejack. Lo que claramente nos lleva la pregunta de por qué ella no fue a ver a Applejack ahora—, Rarity suspiro. Siempre se sentía raro cuando Pinkie Pie tenía un atisbo de inteligencia legítima. —Parece que tienes razón. Si el problema no tiene nada que ver con el romance, ella probablemente habría ido con Applejack.

—¡A menos que Applejack no sepa nada al respecto!—, sugirió Pinkie, —¡Como si Twilight quiera saber cómo cocinar!

Rarity rodó los ojos. —¡Pinkie, Applejack sabe todo acerca de cocinar! ¡E incluso si ella no sabe, ella te preguntaría a ti sobre eso!

—Oh, cierto—, Pinkie tocó su barbilla, —Ella suele preguntar a sus amigas primero.

—Precisamente. Lo que significa que ella debe estar buscando consejos sobre un tema que ninguna de nosotras tiene la capacidad para comprender—, dijo Rarity, —¡Aunque si se trata de un problema romántico, es bastante extraño que ella no viniera a visitarme! ¡Le he estado aconsejando desde el principio, y pensé que mi consejos eran muy útiles!

Pinkie ladeo la cabeza, —¡Pero tu ni siquiera has tenido una cita en meses!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada!—, ladró Rarity, sintiendo un rubor ardiente en sus mejillas, —¡Estuve ocupada con mi negocio últimamente, eso es todo! Además, sé que tanto Applejack como Twilight saben que mis conejos son bastante, por no decir más útiles, que los de cualquier otro pony! ¡No hay ninguna razón para que ella no venga conmigo!

—Mmm…—, Pinkie entrecerró los ojos para parecer que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, —¿Tal vez ella piensa que no eres de ayuda?

—¡N-No soy de ayuda!—, farfulló Rarity. Agarró a Pinkie por los hombros y la sacudió, haciendo crujir las hojas del arbusto. —¡¿Por qué ella podría pensar que no soy de ayuda?!

—No lo se, ¿Tal vez porque su relación con Applejack a durado más meses que cualquier romance que tu hayas tenido?—, Pinkie se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana, metiendo casi todo su cuerpo en la habitación, —O tal vez alguno de los otros consejos que le diste no funciono. O tal vez algo horrible esta pasando y no quiere que nosotras lo sepamos. O…

—Pinkie, solo detente—, interrumpió Rarity, empujando a Pinkie por la ventana, —¡Entiendo que hasta este momento podría decirse que no tengo exactamente una vasta experiencia en esto, pero cada pequeño consejo que le he dado ha resultado relevante para sus necesidades! Aunque seguramente ella tiene sus razones, puedo asegurar que no se debe a la calidad de mis consejos—, ella miro duramente a Pinkie, que ni se inmutó. —Ahora bien, si no te importa, voy a beber un poco de té y luego voy a tomar una siesta. En cuanto a ti, te sugiero que limpies esa…suciedad de tu melena. Déjala allí por más tiempo y podría tornarse permanente—, ella movió su cola ante Pinkie y pisoteo hacia la cocina.

Pinkie la vio cerrar la puerta de golpe. —O ella podría haber visto que la boutique estaba cerrada.

* * *

><p>—Así que ahora no estoy segura de qué hacer—, se lamento Twilight, —Si Rarity tenia razón, y todos estos sentimientos pueden ir y venir, ¿y si se han ido? ¡No puedo dejar a Applejack así! Pero no quiero seguir engañándola, tampoco. ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?!<p>

—En primer lugar, come una galleta—, la Sra. Cake colocó un plato en la mesa. Pinkie había abandonado el local, por lo que habían tenido su conversación en la cocina, en la mesa pequeña de la esquina, que era aparentemente el único lugar en toda la habitación que Pinkie no había recubierto con azúcar.

—¿Una galleta?—, Twilight arrugó su nariz ante el plato, —¿De qué clase?

—Mantequilla de maní con chispas de chocolate.

Twilight suspiro y metió una en su boca. —¿Y ahora que?—, trato de decir. La galleta lo convirtió en "¿Agora qué?"

—Ahora, deja de preocuparte, ya que todo va a estar bien—, dijo la Sra. Cake acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Twilight. Por un segundo, Twilight sentía como si fuera de vuelta una potrilla. Ella resistió el impulso de comprobar que su cutiemark aun estuviera allí. —Solo para asegurarme que lo entendí, te preocupa que tu amor por Applejack este desapareciendo, ¿verdad?

Twilight asintió hoscamente.

—Bueno, probablemente sea así, pero…

Twilight casi se atraganto con su galleta, —¡¿Qué?!

—**Pero**…—, la Sra. Cake sonrió calidamente, y Twilight sintió la espina del miedo saliendo de su cuerpo, —Afortunadamente, una relación real es mucho más que solo un pequeño enamoramiento tonto. He visto la forma en que tú y Applejack actúan cuando están juntas. Ambas tienen algo mucho mejor, y mucho más fuerte que un simple enamoramiento. De hecho, si estuvieras solamente encaprichada con ella, estaría un poco preocupada por ambas.

—¿E-En serio?—, dijo Twilight, y bebió un trago de la leche que la Sra. Cake le había servido.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que probablemente fue así en algún momento, pero he oído decir que tener un enamoramiento con un pony, es como una chispa.

—¿Una chispa?

La Sra. Cake asintió, —Es brillante y repentina, pero la mayoría de las veces desaparece rápidamente. Algunas permanecen y se encienden, pero no siempre duran mucho tiempo. Unas llamas y luego se apagan. Pero a veces, se inicia un verdadero incendio. Las llamas no podrían durar mucho tiempo, pero las brasas seguirán ardiendo durante un largo tiempo.

—Así que… ¿Applejack y yo somos como un par de brasas ardiendo?

—Bueno, si. Algo así—, dijo la Sra. Cake, —Cuando dos ponys han estado juntos por un tiempo, las cosas cambian un poco. Se acostumbran a estar con el otro y dejan de tener esos pequeños hormigueos y ya no se ponen nerviosos cuando hablan entre si y no están gritando preocupados por lo que puede estar pensando su Pony Muy Especial.

—¡Yo estoy preocupada!—, Twilight perdió el aliento.

—Bueno, si—, admitió la Sra. Cake.

—¡No solo estoy preocupada, estoy teniendo una crisis! Yo…

—Twilight, come una galleta.

Twilight se detuvo y metió otra galleta en su boca. Ella comenzó a masticar a regañadientes, luego empezó a masticar en serio.

—Ahora bien, no hay necesidad de ser tan dramática. Estas preocupada acerca de cómo van las cosas, pero eso es natural.

—Acabas de decirme que no es natural—, murmuro Twilight con la boca llena.

La Sra. Cake negó con la cabeza. —Si y no. Piensa un momento. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Mis sentimientos por Applejack podrían desaparecer, y podría romper con ella y arruinar nuestra amistad para siempre. O podría tratar de hacer que funcione de todas formas y ella terminaría miserable porque la obligué a seguir.

—¿Así que el peor de los casos en que tu hagas sentir a Applejack triste?

Twilight asintió hoscamente.

La Sra. Cake sonrió. —Estoy bastante segura de que tú todavía la amas tanto como alguna vez lo hiciste.

—¿En serio?

—Claro—, la Sra. Cake asintió, —¡Tal vez aun más! Si no, no estarías tan preocupada por lastimarla. Piensa sobre cómo te sentías cuando empezaron a salir. ¿Qué te preocupaba entonces?

Twilight suspiro cuando la comprensión la golpeo. —Tenía miedo de verme como una idiota enfrente de ella. Eso era todo—, ella gimió, —Por eso siempre me sentía muy nerviosa…cuando estaba con ella. Yo estaba nerviosa porque tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas. ¡Y ahora por fin me siento cómoda con ella y me asusté! ¡Me preocupe porque no tenia ninguna razón para estar preocupada!—, Twilight golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa. Ella levanto la vista para ver a la Sra. Cake sofocando una risita. —Ya sé, ya sé. Come una galleta.

—Tu no sabes lo mucho que han madurado en este ultimo año—, dijo la Sra. Cake, —Superaste la ansiedad y ya no ves tu relación como una novedad más. Y no debes hacerlo. Si todavía siguieran riéndose entre ustedes como potras de secundaria después de un año, estarías en problemas. ¡Por supuesto que un beso no va a sentirse como antes! Pero no necesitas ese sentimiento, porque tienes algo mejor. Una verdadera relación a largo plazo tiene que ser transformada en algo más que un enamoramiento. Y estoy segura de que la tienes.

Twilight asintió solemnemente. —¡Si, todavía la amo más que a cualquier otro pony, y no quiero estar con cualquier pony que no sea ella! Si ya no siento mariposas en el estomago, no importa, con tal que nos amemos.

—¡Ese es el espíritu!—, la Sra. Cake aplaudió con sus cascos, —¡Yo sabia que tenias miedo de que las llamas se estuvieran muriendo, pero las brasas aun estas ardiendo!—, ella de repente se inclino hacia Twilight y levanto una ceja. —Ahí es donde el fuego arde más caliente, ya sabes,

—Yo, eh…Ya veo—, Twilight se echo hacia atrás. Nunca había visto a la Sra. Cake hacer una…expresión tan sugerente. Pero a pesar de eso, ella ya podía sentir que empezaba a relajarse. —Gracias. Realmente necesitaba esto. Es solo que…todo es nuevo para mí, ¿sabes?

—Todo era nuevo para Carrot y para mi cuando empezamos a salir—, dijo la Sra. Cake, —Fue difícil, pero lo entendimos. Y estoy segura de que una pony tan inteligente como tu puede entenderlo también. Solo tienes que recordar una cosa.

—Correcto—, las orejas de Twilight se alzaron.

—El amor no es un sentimiento, es algo que tú haces. La forma en que lo sientes no tiene nada que ver con lo mucho que amas a un pony. Tu solo…lo amas, no importa si hace latir más rápido tu corazón o no.

Twilight asintió. Hablando de sentimientos, en ese momento ella tenia uno en la boca del estomago. El mismo peso que había sentido hace tantos años, sentada en la clase de magia cuando por fin lo había entendido. Todas las teorías, todo el estudio, había hecho un clic. Todas las piezas estaban juntas. Todo encajaba.

—Lo recordare—, dijo.

—Bien—, dijo la Sra. Cake con un asentimiento. —¿Por qué no envuelves el resto de las galletas para Spike? Estoy segura que va a agradecértelo.

Twilight tomo un sorbo de leche. —Seguramente él lo hará.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash siguió a Applejack de árbol en árbol, arrastrando una nube detrás de ella. Los manzanos podían ser realmente fastidiosos si no tienen la cantidad justa de agua. O al menos eso es lo que Applejack le dijo. Rainbow Dash realmente no sabía mucho sobre eso. Probablemente debería saber, dada la frecuencia con la que había escuchado a Applejack hablar de ellos, pero ella tiende a desconectarse siempre que Applejack comienza con sus lecciones. Afortunadamente, Applejack no estaba hablando de manzanas en ese momento, por lo que Rainbow Dash estaba prestándole la mitad de su atención.<p>

—¿Así que Twilight hace un buen trabajo con las manzanas?—, pregunto Dash. Ella no estaba muy interesada en la respuesta, pero se sintió obligada a preguntar.

—Si, lo hace muy bien—, Applejack tocó uno de los árboles con su casco, —Dale a este tres saltos.

—¡Hecho!—, Rainbow Dash colocó la nube sobre el árbol y saltó sobre ella tres veces. —¿Así que ella no trató de utilizar un hechizo para crear un monstruo hecho de manzanas, o algo así?

—No, Twilight lo hizo bien—, dijo Applejack.

—¿Entonces por qué me estas contando esto?—, Rainbow Dash resoplo.

—No se trata de la clasificación de manzanas, es sobre lo que sucedió después—, dijo Applejack rodando los ojos ante la obvia impaciencia de Rainbow, —Ella estaba lista para volver a casa, entonces ella…eh…—, Applejack inmediatamente dudo sobre la sabiduría de sacar el tema a la luz, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Entonces ella qué?—, Rainbow Dash se asomó por el borde de la nube, —¡No me dejes así!

Applejack suspiro, —¿Ella me dio un beso?

—¿Eso es todo? Aburrido. ¡Hace una eternidad que estas saliendo con ella? ¿Cuál es el problema si ella te besa?

—Bueno, porque…—, murmuro Applejack mientras se dirigía al siguiente árbol. Sabia que podría simplemente dejar la conversación ahí, pero algo en el fondo de su mente la obligó a seguir. A veces no le gustaba ser el Elemento de la Honestidad. —…No fue solo un beso.

—¿En serio?—, pregunto Rainbow Dash. —¿Cómo fue?—, ella hizo descender la nube para quedar justo sobre la cabeza de Applejack. —¡No puedes decir eso y dejarlo allí!

—¡No es nada de eso! Fue solo un beso realmente grande—, ella dio un golpecito al tronco del árbol. —Yo iba a darle un besito de buenas noches, y al segundo estaba tirada sobre una pila de heno y ella estaba encima de mí y su lengua estaba metida hasta mi garganta.

—¿Entonces qué?—, Rainbow Dash dio vuelta la nube y puso su cabeza boca abajo, a centímetros de la cara de Applejack, —¡No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Apple Bloom!

—¡Entonces ella me liberó y se fue a casa!

—¿Qué?—, chillo Rainbow Dash, —¡La mayoría de los ponys se preocuparían si no consiguen algo así después de tanto tiempo!—, ella cruzo sus patas delanteras y se sentó en la nube, —¡Pensé que iba a ser algo más jugoso!

—¿Esperabas que Twilight se pusiera cariñosa? No todos los ponys son tan…físicos en una relación. Además, no solamente ella hizo eso, hoy no quería hablar de eso. Quiero decir, no parecía estar muy preocupada, pero obviamente tiene algo en mente. Ella dijo que era algo que yo no podía ayudarla y quería hablar de eso con otro pony.

—¿Así que crees que tu eres el problema?

—Bueno, ¿quién más podría ser? Si no soy yo, ¿por qué ella no quiere decirme nada al respecto?

—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?—, Rainbow Dash suspiro, —Applejack, prácticamente todos los problemas que ambas han tenido se debieron a que Twilight se volvió loca por algo que realmente no era un gran problema. Ella probablemente solo se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa y quiere ir a hablar con otro pony antes de molestarte.

—Espero que tengas razón—, dijo Applejack, —Este necesita un poco de agua.

Rainbow Dash asintió y dio un salto sobre la nube. —Estoy segura de que no es nada. La próxima vez que la veas, ella probablemente de dirá que no hay ningún problema. ¡Si no dejas de preocuparte vas a transformarte en ella!

—Bueno, dicen que cuando estas un largo tiempo junto a otro pony, empiezas a parecerte a él.

—¡Cierto! No quieres convertirte en una cerebrito, ¿verdad?—, dijo Rainbow Dash golpeando la cabeza de Applejack, —No te preocupes por Twilight. Ella va a resolver todo.

—Si, tienes razón. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer—, ella señaló el próximo conjunto de árboles. —Vamos. Esos árboles parecen que realmente necesitan agua.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy trotaba, un libro de recetas para mascotas estaba equilibrado sobre su espalda. Ella había olvidado que aun lo tenia, si Owlowiscious no se hubiera molestado en dejar una nota en su puerta, ella nunca habría recordado que tenia que devolverlo. Naturalmente, ella se dirigía directamente a la biblioteca. Ella prefería no tener que pagar la multa del libro atrasado. No porque ella estuviera escasa de bits, ella tenía más que suficiente para eso.<p>

Ella solo quería evitar la incomodidad. Spike era Spike, él probablemente no la dejaría pagarle. Eso estaba muy bien, pero ella no se sentiría cómoda aceptando un favor así. Ella insistiría en pagar, y él no lo aceptaría y finalmente, ocultaría el frasco donde guardaba el dinero. Eso significaba que tendría que pedir prestado un disfraz de gato a Rainbow Dash y colarse en la biblioteca para poner los bits en el frasco. Era una gran molestia. Era mucho más fácil devolver el libro a tiempo.

Llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca y espero. Un momento más tarde, Spike abrió la puerta.

—¡Hey Fluttershy! ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo vine a dejar este libro—, ella se lo dio a Spike, —Yo no quiero llegar tarde.

—Oh, no hay problema—, Spike invitó a Fluttershy a entrar. —¡Yo nunca te cobraría nada!

—¿Por qué no?—, pregunto Fluttershy mientras lo seguía adentro.

—Porque sé que si llegas tarde, es porque simplemente lo olvidaste y no porque estés tratando de ir contra el sistema ni nada. Ahora bien, si Rainbow llega tarde, tendría que cobrarle, o sino ella nunca devolvería nada—, él abrió el libro y colocó una tarjeta en él. —¿Quieres buscar otro más?

—No, eso es todo. Gracias a Owlowiscious por dejar esa nota. Yo lo habría olvidado de lo contrario.

—No hay problema. Me alegro que este funcionando. Realmente esta disminuyendo el número de libros atrasados. Hacer un seguimiento de todas las multas es un dolor. Hasta luego—, desapareció detrás de unos estantes, pero casi de inmediato regreso. —Ah, y si ves a Twilight, ¿puedes decirle que la cena esta casi lista? Tengo alfalfa al horno para ella.

—Oh, esta bien—, ella asintió con la cabeza, —Adiós.

Ella trotó hacia la puerta, e inmediatamente su cabeza chocó contra la de Twilight. Las dos ponys retrocedieron, frotándose la frente. La alforja de Twilight cayó al suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Twilight!—, Fluttershy se quedo sin aliento, —¡¿Estas bien?!

—¡Estoy bien!—, dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, —¡Me siento perfecta!

—Oh, eso es bueno.

—¡Seguramente!

—¿Así que supongo que estas teniendo un buen día?—, pregunto Fluttershy. Twilight parecía inusualmente exuberante.

—Bueno, no comenzó bien, pero ahora si—, dijo Twilight mientras recogía su alforja.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pensé que estaba teniendo un problema con mi relación. Otra vez—, Twilight suspiro, —Resulta que solamente estaba exagerando.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Quiero decir, no es maravilloso exagerar. Es maravilloso que las cosas estén bien.

—Gracias—, dijo Twilight con una risita, —Yo sé lo que quieres decir.

Fluttershy asintió, y notó el borde de lo que parecía ser una revista sobresaliendo de la alforja de Twilight. —¿Qué es eso?

—¿Eh? Oh, eso. Nada—, Twilight la metió en la alforja, —Bueno, no es nada. Es solo…algo que estoy buscando. Podemos hablar de eso en el almuerzo mañana, ¿okay? ¿Doce y media es una buena hora?

—Oh, de acuerdo. Eso esta bien. Eh, hablando de eso, Spike quería que yo te dijera que la cena esta casi lista.

—Ah, esta bien. Creo que es mejor que me vaya entonces—, Twilight se apresuro a entrar. —¡Hasta mañana!

—Adiós—, Fluttershy la saludó hasta que Twilight cerró la puerta. Entonces comenzó a pensar. Podría haber jurado que la revista en la alforja de Twilight era… No, no podía ser. Ella se encogió de hombros. Twilight le dijo que hablarían de eso mañana. Podía esperar un día. No había razón para preocuparse por eso ahora. En ese momento ella necesitaba llegar a su casa. Angel debía tener hambre.

* * *

><p>Twilight cerró con llave la puerta de su habitación. Normalmente, este tiempo lo aprovecharía para estudiar, y un desastre de proporciones catastróficas ni siquiera tendría la más remota posibilidad de impedirle hacerlo. Hoy, era una excepción. Necesitaba pensar. Una idea había aparecido en su cabeza, y ella no podía descartarla, no sin darle la debida consideración. Eso era el por qué había llegado tarde para cenar, tenia que recoger un poco de información de referencia, y no era el tipo de cosa que podía encontrar en una biblioteca.<p>

Dos libros estaban sobre su cama. Uno de ellos era su registro financiero personal del año pasado, que indicaba la cantidad de dinero que tenía acumulado en sus ahorros. El otro libro era un Catalogo de Joyería de DeBuck. Ella respiro hondo y lo abrió. Deseó que algo en el libro estuviera dentro de su rango de precio.

* * *

><p><em>¡Aja! ¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Pues si, la Sra. Cake entra en acción :D y ademas, le dio muy buenos consejos a Twilight. Los sentimientos de Twilight no están desapareciendo, están cambiando. Y para mejor :3 Ahora, en cuanto a lo ultimo...Mmm ¿Que estas planeando Twilight? ¿Comprar un anillo, tal vez? Ya lo descubriremos ¡Adiós!<em>


	22. Chapter 22: La calma

_¡Buenos días/noches! Riiing, capitulo nuevo en la linea. En el capitulo anterior, la Sra. Cake le aseguró a Twilight que sus sentimientos ahora eran más fuertes. Y al final, descubrimos que Twilight tiene en su posesión una revista de joyas. ¿Eso significa lo que creemos que significa?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: La calma<strong>

"Esta puede ser la mejor o la peor idea que he tenido"

* * *

><p>Fluttershy trotó hacia la cafetería donde tenia programado almorzar con Twilight. Ella estaba adelantada unos pocos minutos, pero eso no importaba. Twilight siempre aparecía al menos quince minutos antes de la hora. Lo que era agradable, significaba que Twilight podría reclamar cualquier mesa antes de que la hora del almuerzo empezara. Efectivamente, Twilight estaba sentada en una esquina. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de examinar el menú, estaba absorta en esa revista que tenía en su alforja ayer. De vez en cuando, Twilight levantaba la vista para mirar de un lado a otro, como si estuviera nerviosa de que algún pony la viera.<p>

Al acercarse Fluttershy, vio que Twilight la miraba, y cerró inmediatamente la revista y la deslizó debajo de la mesa. Ella le hizo un gesto a Fluttershy para que se reuniera con ella.

—Buenas tardes, Twilight—, dijo Fluttershy mientras tomaba asiento. Como de costumbre, Twilight había ocupado una de las mesas con sombrilla que les daba la cantidad justa de sombra. Ella sintió el impulso de preguntar por la revista, pero resistió. —¿Cómo estas?

—Estoy bien—, dijo Twilight sonriendo ampliamente, —He estado pensando.

—¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno…—, los ojos de Twilight fueron de un lado a otro de la calle, luego se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró. —¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Por supuesto—, dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

Twilight en silencio puso la revista sobre la mesa y la deslizó hacia Fluttershy.

—¿Un catalogo de joyería?—, pregunto Fluttershy. Trato de pensar en alguna próxima ocasión que requeriría joyas y no pudo pensar en nada. —¿Por qué ibas a…?

Twilight abrió sin mediar palabra el catalogo y señaló una determinada pagina.

—Oh, tienen una sección especial de joyas de compromiso. Eso es…—, entonces la palabra la golpeo tan fuerte como Rainbow Dash contra una pared. —¡¿C-C-C-C-Compromiso?! Vas a pedirle a Applejack…

—¡SHHH!—, Twilight colocó un casco en la boca de Fluttershy.

—¿Hmmf?

Twilight retiró el casco. Fluttershy jadeó de nuevo, y le hizo la pregunta otra vez, esta vez en voz baja.

—¿Vas a pedirle a Applejack casarse contigo?

—¡No lo se!—, dijo Twilight, —Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Quiero decir, la idea solo apareció en mi cabeza ayer y no he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa—, ella agarró la revista de vuelta y la escondió debajo de la mesa. —Pero aun así, no estoy segura de qué hacer en realidad. Quiero decir, nunca había considerado la idea seriamente antes.

—¿Así que ahora la estas considerando seriamente?

—Si, supongo. Quiero decir, nuestra relación tiene que ir a alguna parte, ¿no? No podemos mantenernos solo teniendo citas para siempre. ¡Si permanecemos juntas, tarde o temprano vamos a dar el gran paso!—, ella se estremeció, —Yo no sé si tiene que ser tarde o temprano…

—Um, tal vez deberías…

Fluttershy se detuvo cuando el camarero apareció al lado de la mesa. —¿Están listas para ordenar?—, pregunto.

—Voy a pedir un sándwich de margaritas y un vaso de agua, por favor—, dijo Fluttershy.

—¡Yo quiero esto!—, Twilight señaló con su casco el menú, a pesar de que no le había dado ni un solo vistazo.

—Sopa de brotes de soja. Una excelente elección—, el camarero garabateó las ordenes en su libreta y se alejó.

—¿Brotes de soja?—, pregunto Fluttershy, —Twilight, tu odias los brotes de soja.

—¿Qué pasa con los brotes de soja?

—Eso es lo que acabas de ordenar.

Twilight miró el menú, donde su casco todavía señalaba firmemente la sección de sopas. —Oh, maldición—, ella negó con la cabeza, —De todos modos, estoy tratando de averiguar cómo quiero hacer esto. ¿Debo empezar a planificar ahora? Una parte de mi quiere hacerlo, pero creo que podría ser demasiado pronto. Solo estuvimos juntas por un par de años. Realmente no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Eso es verdad…

—Pero por otro casco, ya éramos muy buenas amigas durante años antes que eso. Incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir, éramos bastante cercanas—, ella se recostó en su silla, —Pero yo no sé como ella reaccionaria a esto. ¿Y si quiere tomarse las cosas más lentamente? No quiero presionarla ni nada.

—Eso es verdad, también—, dijo Fluttershy.

—¿Y si ella dice "no"? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?—, Twilight cayó sobre la mesa, —Si ella no quiere casarse, ¿significa que nosotras tendríamos que separarnos? ¿O simplemente quiere decir que podemos seguir teniendo citas?

—Tu lo sabes mejor que yo—, dijo Fluttershy, —Además, estoy segura de que si Applejack rechaza la solicitud te daría una buena razón.

—¿Así que crees que ella va a rechazarme si se lo pregunto?

—¡No quise decir eso!—, Fluttershy alzó los cascos, —Solo estoy diciendo que si ella lo hace, no que va a hacerlo, ella te dirá el porqué. Aunque no veo porque ella no diría que "si"

Twilight se alegró, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —¡¿Crees que diría que "si"?!

—¡Yo no sé!—, dijo Fluttershy sacudiendo la cabeza, —El único pony que lo sabe es Applejack. Tendrías que preguntarle.

—¡Pero no sé si estoy dispuesta a preguntarle! ¡Ni siquiera sé si hemos estado juntas el tiempo suficiente como para que esa pregunta este en el radar! Quiero decir, ¿en qué momento de una relación se supone que debes empezar a pensar en eso?

—Um, si tu aún no estas segura si deberías estar pensado en eso, ¿no es un poco pronto para buscar una joya de compromiso?

—Bueno, eh, realmente no estoy buscando todavía—, dijo Twilight indignada, —Solo estoy…buscando una idea de qué comprar si yo le pregunto. No es que este decidiendo qué tipo de joya voy a comprarle, solo estoy tratando de tener una idea del precio que podría costar si yo seriamente pienso en preguntarle. Hipotéticamente. ¡Hay que tener mucho en cuenta!

—¿Tanto?

—¡Por supuesto!—, Twilight aplastó la revista contra la mesa, y comenzó a hojear las paginas. —Quiero escoger algo bueno, obviamente. Esto no es algo que yo puedo escatimar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero sobrepasarme y gastar los ahorros de mi vida, tampoco. Applejack no querría eso. Ella no querría llevar una joya gigante y llamativa de todos modos. Necesito encontrar una que demuestre lo mucho que me preocupo por ella, pero sin exagerar—, ella suspiró, —¡Y también necesito encontrar una que se vea bien en ella!

—Um, tal vez podrías preguntarle a Rarity. Seguramente ella seria capaz de darte algunas sugerencias.

—¡No!—, Twilight sacudió la cabeza con violencia, —¡No podemos decirle! Apenas ella se entere de que estoy considerando la idea del matrimonio, va a empezar a planificar la boda y va a diseñar vestidos, crear las invitaciones, escoger la música. No quiero lidiar con eso en este momento.

—Bueno, no voy a decirle nada sobre esto.

—Gracias—, Twilight recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, —Me gustaría saber qué hacer.

Fluttershy se quedó en silencio, luego se encogió de hombros. —Me gustaría saber qué decirte. Tal vez deberías preguntarle a otro pony más.

—Estaba pensando en preguntarle a Lyra, ya que ella ha pasado por todo esto antes, pero yo no creo que lo haga. Al menos no todavía. Siento que esto es algo que tengo que resolver sola. Esto es entre Applejack y yo, y seria raro involucrar a otro ponys—, ella sonrió, —Creo que voy a estar bien. No es que quiera presionar ni nada. Me puedo permitir esperar y ver cómo van las cosas. Lo que realmente necesitaba era quitar esta carga de mi espalda.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que vas a resolverlo. ¿Segura que estarás bien?

—Si, voy a estar bien—, Twilight enrolló la revista y le dio unos golpecitos a la mesa, —Solo necesito hablar con Applejack. No sobre esto, sino sobre nosotras. Tal vez pueda saber cómo se siente ella sobre hacia donde nos dirigimos. Averiguar si yo debería estar pensando en esto ahora o simplemente debería olvidarlo durante unos meses. Mientras tanto…—, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que el camarero dejara su comida en la mesa. —…vamos a disfrutar nuestro almuerzo.

—Wow—, dijo Fluttershy mientras observaba al camarero alejarse. —¿Tu planeaste eso?

—No, creo que tuve suerte con el tiempo—, Twilight rió, —Vamos a comer—, ella miro su almuerzo, y encontró un plato con brotes de soja de aspecto enfermizo que le devolvían la mirada. —O no.

* * *

><p>Applejack se sentía normal y un poco extraña. Más específicamente, se sentía sobre todo normal, y ser conciente de esa normalidad le parecía un poco extraño. Applejack tenía una regla práctica: cuanto más Twilight trataba de convencerla de que algo no era un problema, era más probable de que lo fuera realmente. Y era obvio que algo la estaba molestando. Pero a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que no debía preocuparse, su estomago, que con todo derecho estaba lleno de mariposas, no captaba el mensaje.<p>

Incluso si algo estaba molestando a Twilight, no había razón para preocuparse. Twilight se preocupaba a veces, pero ella siempre tenía la mente bien puesta finalmente. Su relación no fracasaría porque Twilight tenía un ataque de ansiedad. Applejack no lo permitiría. Hablarían, y lo resolverían. Ella ayudaría a Twilight a superar lo que fuera, y eso seria todo. En cualquier caso, no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento, además de esperar a que Twilight lo resolviera por si misma, o si ella iba a necesitar un empujoncito. Mientras tanto, ella había decidido finalmente arreglar ese agujero en el techo del granero.

Ella sostuvo la última tabla en su lugar, y empezó a mirar alrededor buscando los clavos. Ella miró por encima de su hombro. La lata de clavos estaba justo en el borde de la plataforma donde estaba parada, y naturalmente, estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Aw, vamos—, ella se estiró todo lo que pudo, mientras seguía manteniendo la tabla en su lugar. La punta de su casco rozó el borde de la lata. Se tambaleó por un segundo antes de caer de la plataforma. —Oh, plumas de…—, se detuvo cuando de repente la vio flotar hacia arriba, rodeada por una tenue aura púrpura. Applejack asomó la cabeza por encima del borde de la plataforma. Twilight estaba de pie en la base de la escalera de Applejack. —¡Hey, Twilight!—, Applejack la saludó con su casco libre. —¿Cómo te va?

—Mucho mejor que ayer—, dijo Twilight cuando empezó a subir la escalera. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No necesito ayuda—, dijo Applejack con una sonrisa. —Pero te lo agradezco. Si tú pudieras sostener esta tabla de madera mientras la clavo allí…

Twilight asintió y se apoderó de la tabla con su telekinesis. —Lo siento por lo de ayer—, dijo —Tengo algunas…inseguridades que superar.

—¿Y ya las superaste?—, Applejack agarró un clavo de la lata y lo posicionó sobre la madera.

—Creo que puede decirse que si—, Twilight se encogió de hombros, —Resulta que realmente no tenía ninguna inseguridad para empezar.

—¿Eh?—, Applejack tomó el martillo.

—Es difícil de explicar. Supongo que solo tenía un momento de duda. Ya sabes, acerca de nosotras. Estoy empezando a pensar acerca de cómo son las cosas de diferentes entre nosotras de lo que eran cuando empezamos a salir. Necesite que la Sra. Cake me diera una charla sobre el tema para darme cuanta de que el cambio es bueno.

Applejack sostuvo el clavo y lo golpeó con el martillo. —Bueno, si sirve de algo, me gustan las cosas como están ahora—, ella colocó otro clavo, —Mucho menos incomodas.

—Si, bueno. Por alguna extraña razón, tenia en mi cabeza que habíamos perdido algo, porque yo no estaba nerviosa y frustrada al respecto.

—¿Pero?—, Applejack se detuvo antes de golpear el siguiente clavo.

—Pero no perdimos nada, obviamente, Como dijiste, las cosas están mejor ahora. Me siento un poco estupida por no darme cuenta antes.

Applejack se rió entre dientes mientras añadía otro clavo. —Sabía que tenías todo resuelto. Podrías habérmelo dicho, sin embargo. Te podría haber ayudado.

Twilight suspiró, —Bueno, el análisis es 20/20, después de todo. Fue un poco vergonzoso, ¿sabes? Yo no quiero que pienses que estaba dudando de ti.

—No, sé que no lo harías. Todos los ponys tienen esos momentos en los que sienten que algo anda mal. Quiero decir, yo no estoy segura de mi misma a veces.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes dudas acerca de nosotras, también?

Applejack suspiró, —No estoy orgullosa de eso, pero si, supongo. Antes y ahora pensaba en lo extraño que fue todo esto, y me preocupaba un poco continuar con esto, porque yo no quería hacerte sentir triste.

—¿Y…?

Applejack sonrió para sus adentros. Normalmente ella se tomaría unos minutos para pensar una respuesta adecuada, pero había pensado tantas veces esto, que la respuesta ya estaba grabada en su mente. —Y entonces yo hablo contigo y me doy cuenta de que es una tontería estar preocupada, porque me haces feliz también—, ella golpeó el ultimo clavo en su lugar. —Sé que me preocupo por ti, y eso es todo lo que necesito—, Applejack comenzó a bajar.

—Me gustaría hacer frente a las cosas tan fácilmente—, Twilight negó con la cabeza, —Gracias por soportar todas mis…idiosincrasias.

—Soportar, nada—, Applejack resopló, —Acabo de decir, que me gusta estar contigo—, ella inclinó su sombrero sobre su frente y le dio un beso a Twilight, —Lo siento, me gustaría abrazarte, pero estoy un poco sudorosa y sucia en este momento. Pasar el día en el granero tiende a hacer eso. ¿Por qué no entramos de nuevo a la casa? Puedes tomar un poco de limonada o algo mientras me limpio. Entonces podemos hablar un poco más.

—Me parece bien.

—Así que, ¿segura que estas bien?—, preguntó Applejack, —Todavía te ves un…poco nerviosa.

—Estoy bien—, dijo Twilight, —Simplemente esto me hizo pensar en cómo han cambiado las cosas el año pasado, y que podría pasar dentro de un año a partir de ahora.

—Dentro de un año, ¿eh? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez vamos a estar…¡OW!—, Applejack empujo su sombrero hacia abajo, protegiendo sus ojos del brillo repentino mientras salía del granero. —Realmente debería haber traído un par de gafas de sol.

Twilight se rió entre dientes. —¿Así que, tal vez vamos a estar qué?—, mentalmente se armó de valor. Si iba a intentarlo, debía ser ahora. —¿Casadas?

Applejack hizo un ruido que no era una palabra, pero si lo hubiera sido, habría sido algo como "¿EH?

—Bueno, muchas cosas pueden suceder en un año, ¿sabes?—, ella empujo a Applejack en el hombro. —¿Crees que un año es demasiado pronto?

—Yo, uh, wow—, Applejack se rasco la cabeza, —No, es solo que yo nunca había pensado mucho en eso. Solo vivo el día a día. Es que…no tengo nada que decir.

—¿Nada?

—Nada de nada—, Applejack negó con la cabeza, —La manera en que lo imagino, hay demasiadas cosas que pueden cambiar en un año, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, si ha cambiado mucho este año, ¿quien sabe cuanta diferencia va a haber dentro de un año? Quizás por entonces eso va a ser una posibilidad. Qué henos, tal vez vamos a dar el gran paso. Por ahora, no podría decirte nada.

—¿Es un problema para la Applejack del Futuro entonces?—, dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, en realidad no. La Applejack del Futuro soy yo, después de todo. Solo necesito pensarlo un poco antes de saberlo. Pero en este momento, estoy contenta de cómo están yendo las cosas.

Twilight sonrió, —Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora, ¿dónde esta la limonada?

* * *

><p>Twilight bostezó. Había dormido maravillosamente. Era milagroso cuán efectiva podía ser una simple charla. Todas las preguntas que habían atacado tan fuertemente su mente se habían evaporado. A partir de esta mañana, de lo único que tenia que preocuparse era su desayuno. Iba a comer gofres, porque los gofres son el mejor desayuno. Cuando ella salió de la cama, un trozo brillante de papel llamó su atención. Tal vez tenía una pequeña, minúscula cosita más de que preocuparse.<p>

Ella empujó la esquina de la revista dentro de su alforja. Ella necesitaba devolvérsela a Lyra, porque Lyra la necesitaba para escoger un regalo de aniversario para Bon Bon, y porque si algún pony la descubría, probablemente sacaría sus conclusiones. Lo último que quería eran rumores por el pueblo. Especialmente ahora que había decidido posponer sus pensamientos sobre el matrimonio por lo menos durante unos meses.

Devoró sus gofres, se colocó las alforjas, y trotó hacia la puerta. Su mente estaba tan ocupada con su habitual repaso mental de la lista de precios de Bon Bon, que ella ni siquiera notó que la tapa de su alforja se enganchaba con uno de los arbustos fuera de su puerta, abriéndola y revelando la revista en su interior. Afortunadamente, solo un pony se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en su alforja. Desafortunadamente, esa pony era Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy trotó por el camino, explorando los diversos arbustos y matorrales buscando cualquier señal de su gallina perdida. Las Cutiemark Crusaders habían incursionado en el arte de las Pistolas de Patatas y habían dejado un agujero convenientemente del tamaño de una gallina en su cerca. Y una vez más, Elizabeak decidió salir a explorar. Uno hubiera pensado que después de su encuentro con el basilisco, se habría dado cuenta de la sabiduría de no escapar por un hueco en la cerca cada vez que podía. Al menos esta vez, la gallina tenia la delicadeza de vagar dentro del pueblo, en lugar de fuera de él.<p>

—¿Elizabeak? ¿Dónde estas?

—¡Aquí no!—, dijo una voz detrás de ella. Fluttershy se dio la vuelta para mirar al arbusto donde provenía la voz. Como ella la había reconocido, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a una grande, esponjosa y rosada cola sobresalir del follaje. Una de las ramas se apartó, y dos grandes ojos se revelaron.

—Pinkie, ¿por qué te escondes ahí?—, se detuvo al notar el sombrero de Pinkie. —¿Y porque tienes un nido de pájaro atado a tu cabeza?

—Estoy esperando a Applejack, y por eso, soy sigilosa.

—¿Esperando a Applejack?

—¡Sip!—, Pinkie asintió con tanta fuerza que el loro gigante falso que estaba en su nido-sombrero se dio media vuelta y casi la golpeo en la cara.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser sigilosa?

—¡Para que Applejack no me vea y pueda salir cuando ella este cerca! ¡Para eso es mi sombrero!

—Um, no estoy segura de que esto sea de mucha ayuda—, Fluttershy tocó el loro falso, —Esta ave no es nativa de esta área.

—¡Pero tu tienes una!—, dijo Pinkie.

—Si, pero yo la estoy cuidando. ¡No puede vivir por su cuenta en la naturaleza!—, Fluttershy se aclaró la garganta, —Tal vez la próxima vez debas usar una paloma falsa, o tal vez un cardenal. Ambos viven por aquí. Si estas tratando de acercarte sigilosamente a Applejack, deberías usar un disfraz que no llame la atención—, Fluttershy se detuvo, y procesó lo que acababa de decir. —¿Porque no quieres que Applejack te vea? ¿Estas tratando de asustarla o algo así?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—, Pinkie negó con la cabeza, haciendo caer al ave. Ella la agarró y la puso de nuevo en su cabeza. —¿Por qué iba a querer asustarla?

—Bueno, si no estas tratando de asustarla, ¿por qué quieres sorprenderla? ¿Si quieres hablar con ella, no puedes ir a su casa? ¿Por qué ocultarte aquí y emboscarla?

—No puedo ir a su casa, porque tengo que hablar con ella sobre secretos. ¡No puedo hablar con ella en un lugar donde algún pony pueda oírnos! ¡Es algo súper dúper importante! Eso creo. Tal vez. ¡De esta forma ningún pony sabrá que estuve aquí!—, ella deslizó un casco por debajo del nido de pájaro y se rascó la cabeza, —Además, esto es totalmente más divertido que simplemente quedarme parada y esperar.

—¿Hay algo importante que quieres hablar con Applejack?—, Fluttershy tenia una corazonada, y decidió adivinar. —¿Es sobre Twilight?

Pinkie saltó fuera del matorral mientras jadeaba. —¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!—, agarró a Fluttershy y tiró de ella.

—Pinkie, ¿qué estas…?—, Fluttershy se encontró dentro del arbusto. Pinkie había limpiado una sorprendente cantidad de ramas. Por lo menos, no era tan punzante o incomodo como había esperado.

—¡¿Qué sabes?!—, dijo Pinkie, agarrando una lámpara con su cola y haciéndola brillar en el rostro de Fluttershy. —¡¿Dónde estabas la noche del martes pasado?!

—¡Yo…yo estaba leyendo un libro!

—¿Qué libro?

—Daring Do y el Santuario del Mono Plateado.

—Mono plateado, ¿eh?—, Pinkie escudriño a Fluttershy por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y guardar la lámpara donde sea que la había conseguido. —Eso esta bien, supongo. Si hubieras leído Daring Do y los Jardines de Equestria, entonces tendríamos un problema. ¡Ese libro esta muy sobrevalorado!

—Así que, eh, ¿qué tienes que hablar con Applejack?

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Claro.

—¡Bien!—, los ojos de Pinkie fueron de un lado a otro, a pesar de ellas no podían ser vistas dentro del arbusto. Luego empujó a Fluttershy aun más cerca y susurró. —¡Twilight y Applejack van a casarse!

—¿Qué?—, Fluttershy solo podía mirar a Pinkie.

—¡Ya sabes, casarse! ¡Tener una boda! ¡Hacer los votos! ¡Dar el gran paso! ¡Atar el nudo!

—¿En serio?—, Fluttershy sabia que Twilight había planeado descubrir los pensamientos de Applejack al respecto, pero al menos que Applejack estuviera increíblemente entusiasmada con la idea, era muy pronto para que ellas llegaran a ese punto. Su relación exactamente no había ido tan lejos, después de todo. Había, sin embargo, una alternativa obvia. —Pinkie, ¿estas segura?

—¡Claro, estoy segura!—, dijo Pinkie indignada, —En su mayoría.

—Um, ¿Cómo te esteraste de que van a casarse? ¿Una de ellas de lo dijo?

—Bueno, no—, admitió Pinkie.

—¿Las escuchaste por casualidad hablando de eso?

—No exactamente.

—¿Dijeron algo que te dio a entender que podrían estar por casarse?

—Uh…no.

Fluttershy no se sentía frustrada a menudo, pero ella lo estaba ahora. —Entonces, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea?

—¡Bueno, esta mañana vi a Twilight salir, y ella tenia un catalogo de joyas en su alforja! ¡Y era la edición especial del Día de los Corazones y Cascos!

—Eso no quiere decir que van a casarse—, Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, —¡Applejack incluso no podría saber nada de eso!

—¡Bueno, si, pero Twilight no estaría empezando a buscar si ella no va a preguntarle! ¡Y si ella le pregunta, no hay manera de que Applejack le diga que no! ¡Así que van a casarse pronto!

Fluttershy podía sentir que su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, por el esfuerzo que debía hacer para seguir el tren de pensamientos de Pinkie. —O tal vez solo estaba buscando un regalo de aniversario—, dijo —Hay otros tipos de joyas, además de los anillos de compromiso, ¿sabes?

—Ellas ya tuvieron su aniversario. ¡Si Twilight estuviera pensando en comprar un regalo, ella enloquecería mucho más! ¡Cuando vi a Twilight se veía bastante normal y no loca.

Fluttershy intento rascarse la cabeza, pero no había suficiente espacio en el interior del arbusto para hacerlo. Se conformó con un suspiro. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de desviar el tren de pensamientos de Pinkie, sin hacerle saber que había hablado con Twilight sobre ese mismo tema. —Si Twilight estaba por ir a proponerle a Applejack—, dijo con cautela, —¿no crees que estaría preocupada por eso?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Pero dijiste que no estaba preocupada.

—¡Claro que si!—, asintió Pinkie, —Espera, ¿eso significa que no va a hacerlo? Entonces, ¿por qué tenia ese catalogo?

—Tal vez…um…—, Fluttershy trató de pensar una explicación plausible, —Tal vez el correo lo entrego en su casa por error y solo estaba llevándolo a la casa correcta.

—¡Pero eso es muy aburrido!—, dijo Pinkie, —¡Seria mucho más dramático si Twilight planeara proponer matrimonio!

—Bueno, eso esta muy mal, supongo—, dijo Fluttershy, —Um, ¿Por qué exactamente ibas a sorprender a Applejack de todos modos? Si Twilight quiere proponerse, ¿no seria mejor si fuera una sorpresa? No querrás arruinarlo diciéndole lo que Twilight va a hacer.

—¿Pero si la sorprendo después de que Twilight le pregunte?

—Entonces Applejack ya lo sabría, por lo que no habría ninguna razón para darle una sorpresa. No tiene sentido. Y yo todavía no entiendo por qué estabas esperándola para emboscarla, en lugar de pasar por su casa o algo así.

—Quería hablar en una zona aislada donde ningún pony pueda vernos—, Pinkie suspiró, —Y yo quería una excusa para saltar fuera del arbusto—, admitió, —¿Tienes alguna otra idea? ¡Voy a perder todo mi día si no salto sobre un pony, y necesito alguna razón para saltar o algún pony pensara que estoy loca!

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso—, dijo Fluttershy, absteniéndose a hacer la observación obvia. —¿Es el cumpleaños de algún pony?

—El próximo pony que va a cumplir años es Roseluck, y a ella no le gustan las fiestas sorpresas. La última vez que hicimos una, ella se desmayo. Además, no tengo un pastel preparado. Hoy no hay ninguna celebración especial, ¿verdad?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, haciendo crujir las ramas, —No.

—¿Segura? ¿Y si hay alguna celebración al azar? ¡Como el Día del Árbol!

—No creo que sea el Día del Árbol—, dijo Fluttershy

—¿Día de la Bandera?

—No lo creo.

—¿Día de los Inocentes?

—No es abril.

—Ugh, supongo que tendré que hacer mi propia celebración de nuevo—, ella suspiro, —Probablemente debería ponerme en marcha. A menos que quieras ayudarme a inventar alguna celebración.

—Um, bueno…—, Fluttershy comenzó a retirarse del arbusto, pero luego se detuvo. —¿Qué quieres decir con "de nuevo"?

—¡El año pasado hice una celebración llamada "Bobunk", así que tuve una excusa para usar todo nuestra azúcar para hacer un pastel! ¡Se celebra las contribuciones no muy valiosas que los gatos hacen en nuestra sociedad! ¡Opal fue el invitado de honor!

—Oh mi, eso es bastante…—, Fluttershy no sabia qué decir, pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—, dijo la voz de Applejack. Fluttershy y Pinkie asomaron la cabeza fuera del arbusto para ver a la pony granjera parada en el camino, mirando con curiosidad. —Estaba yendo al pueblo, y vi sus colas asomándose. No voy a preguntar por qué Pinkie esta ahí, pero tú no tienes la costumbre de estar dentro de los arbustos, Fluttershy.

—Yo, uh…Pinkie me estaba hablando del Bobunk.

—Oh, eso—, Applejack rodó los ojos, —Todavía no puedo creer que la Alcaldesa le permitiera usar todo el Ayuntamiento para eso. Le tomo una semana quitar toda esa azúcar del pelaje de Opal. Rarity casi tuvo un infarto. De todos modos, iba a visitar la tienda y saludar a Twilight, así que voy a seguir mi camino. Sigan hablando en el arbusto—, ella las saludo y trotó por el camino.

—¡Espera!—, Pinkie la llamó, —¡Tengo una pregunta!

Fluttershy se encogió. Incluso Pinkie debería tener más delicadeza para sacar el tema del matrimonio con Applejack sin rodeos.

—¿Si?

—¿Seria "Festivus" un buen nombre para una celebración?

Fluttershy trato de que su suspiro de alivio no sea demasiado notable.

—Um, si, supongo—, dijo Applejack con un encogimiento de hombros, —Hazme saber si estas planeando algo. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Bueno, yo debería seguir mi camino, también—, Fluttershy abandonó el arbusto, —Tengo una gallina que encontrar.

—¡Oh, Elizabeak esta bien!—, dijo Pinkie, —Se metió en la bodega de Bon Bon de alguna forma, y Lyra te estaba buscando para que fueras por ella.

—¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

—No preguntaste.

Fluttershy se golpeo a si misma mentalmente. Con Pinkie Pie, siempre debes preguntar. —Gracias Pinkie—, dijo. Luego se alejó trotando tras Applejack.

* * *

><p>—¿Hay una <em>qué<em> en el almacén?—, preguntó Twilight.

— Una gallina—, dijo Bon Bon, con una voz más cansada de lo que debería ser en la mañana, —No me preguntes cómo llego allí. No lo sé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Bueno, estoy bastante segura de que es una de las gallinas de Fluttershy, así que envié a Lyra para que la buscara. Solo Celestia sabe dónde se encuentra ahora. ¡Ella lleva desaparecida por más de media hora ya!

—Tal vez ella no puede encontrar a Fluttershy—, sugirió Twilight mientras continuaba barriendo.

—Lo dudo. Conociéndola, ni siquiera debe haber llegado a la casa de Fluttershy todavía. Probablemente se desvió para recoger una rosquilla de la cafetería o se detuvo para hablar con Carrot Top o algo así—, ella gimió, —Debería haberte enviado a ti para buscarla. Tu sabrías donde encontrarla, y no te distraerías tanto.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

—No, no, es mucho mejor que te quedes aquí. Si te vas detrás de Lyra, no tendré a ningún pony para que haga el registro mientras yo preparo el siguiente lote de bombones. Aunque ahora requiero brevemente tu ayuda por un momento.

—¡Si, señora!—, dijo Twilight mientras apoyaba cuidadosamente la escoba contra la pared.

—¡Ya te lo dije, no me llames señora! ¡Apenas soy mayor que tu!

—Lo siento.

—Bien, necesito conseguir algunas cajas de frutos secos del almacén, pero prefiero no dejar que la gallina escape, especialmente si Lyra aun no encontró a Fluttershy y la envió aquí. Te necesito para capturar a la gallina con tu telekinesis para que no escape, mientras yo busco mis ingredientes. Entonces puedes ponerla en el armario del conserje para que no se coma nada de mi almacén. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Por supuesto—, Twilight asintió, —¿No estabas allí cuando realice el show para esos diplomáticos de Saddle Arabia?

—Yo estaba demasiado ocupada ordenando mi tienda después de que Trixie decidió que necesitaba una estatua de si misma hecha de chocolate. ¡Ella me obligo a rehacer esa cosa media docena de veces! Al parecer, ella no podía comprender que a pesar de que yo soy una chocolatera talentosa, no soy un escultor. Incluso Lyra es mejor en eso de lo que yo soy.

—Eso no parece ser fácil.

—No lo fue—, dijo Bon Bon, —Ahora, voy a abrir la puerta lentamente, y vas a capturar a la gallina. Todo lo que necesito es una caja de semi-dulces—, ella puso un casco en la manija de la puerta, —¿Estas lista?

Twilight estampó su casco en el suelo, —¡Lista!

Bon Bon abrió la puerta, y no pasó nada. La gallina estaba en algún lugar donde no podía ser vista o escuchada. Twilight entró lentamente en la habitación, buscando a la gallina picara. Si Bon Bon no le hubiera hablando de ella, no sabría siquiera que el pájaro estaba allí. "Probablemente se asustó", pensó, "Y se escondió en algún lugar desconocido. Seguramente esta acurrucada detrás de una caja". Twilight hizo su mejor sonido de cacareo, en un intento inútil para atraer a la gallina fuera de su escondite.

—¿Eso se supone que fue una gallina?—, preguntó Bon Bon, —Sonaba más como un pato.

—¡Bueno, no soy Fluttershy! Realmente no estoy muy versada en cantos de pájaros.

—¡Me doy cuenta, pero yo creo que cualquier pony es capaz de diferenciar un "cluck" de un "cuack"! No puede ser tan difícil.

Twilight arrugó la nariz, —Los sonidos son bastante similares, sabes. ¡Ambos comienzan y terminan con consonantes difíciles!

—¿Y? El resto de la palabra es completamente diferente, y ni siquiera estas considerando el tono.

Twilight miró por encima de su hombro, tratando de no mirar con el ceño fruncido a su jefe. —Bueno, si sabes tan bien como hacerlo, podrías…

—¡BWAAAAAWK!

La cabeza de Twilight volteó de nuevo al almacén justo a tiempo para divisar a Elizabeak, que no había estado escondida, sino al acecho.

—¡Ahhhh!—, ella se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando una masa de plumas agitándose la golpeó en la cara.

—¡Ya la tengo!—, Bon Bon saltó hacia Elizabeak, pero el pájaro batió sus alas, ganando la suficiente altura para pasar por encima de su cabeza.

Twilight se levantó y se dio la vuelta, galopando en la dirección donde la gallina había escapado. Desafortunadamente, Bon Bon estaba en medio del camino. Las dos yeguas se estrellaron contra el mostrador.

—¡Se esta alejando!—, Twilight perdió el aliento.

—¡Puedo verlo!—, replicó Bon Bon, debajo de Twilight. —¿Por qué no la atrapaste?

—Lo siento, no me esperaba ese ataque—, ella comenzó a desenredarse de las extremidades de Bon Bon. —Al menos la puerta esta cerrada, por lo que no puede salir de la tienda.

La campana sobre la puerta sonó.

—¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué henos esta pasando aquí?!

Twilight se dio la vuelta y vio a Applejack. —¡Usa tu lazo con la gallina!

—¡Ahí voy!—, sin perder tiempo, Applejack sacó su lazo, y lo arrojó a Elizabeak, que estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta. —¡No, no lo harás!—, ella tiró de la cuerda, y la figura enojada con plumas fue atraída lejos de la puerta. Y luego la golpeo en la cara. —¡Arghh!—, ella tropezó con una de las mesas, enviando un jarrón de flores que descansaba allí al suelo. Entonces Applejack se inclinó hacia otro lado, y se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo que un cuadro colgado allí cayera y aterrizara de lleno en su cabeza.

Elizabeak se retorcía salvajemente, graznando como una bisagra oxidada mientras intentaba zafarse del lazo.

—¡Elizabeak!—. El movimiento ceso instantáneamente. Fluttershy estaba en la puerta, mirándola de una forma sorprendentemente intimidante. —¿Qué te dije de andar corriendo por el pueblo? ¡No puedes simplemente entrar a tiendas al azar!

La gallina bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Fluttershy se volvió a Bon Bon, que estaba inspeccionando los daños. —¡Lo siento mucho! Las CMC hicieron un agujero en mi cerca, y no me di cuenta hasta esta mañana. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría venido de inmediato! ¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar!

—No, no, eso no será necesario—,dijo Bon Bon con un suspiro, —Mi almacén esta más o menos intacto, y todo lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es ordenar la tienda de nuevo—, ella sacudió su melena, —Twilight suele hacer una limpieza a fondo tres veces al día, de todos modos.

—Bueno, en ese caso, debo llevar a Elizabeak de nuevo al gallinero—, Fluttershy liberó a Elizabeak del lazo. —Siento las molestias, de verdad. ¡Si no me hubiera atrapado Pinkie Pie en el camino hubiera llegado antes!—, ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Pinkie Pie?—, preguntó Bon Bon rotundamente, —¿Qué esta haciendo ahora?

—Ella esta tratando de inventar una nueva celebración por alguna razón—, dijo Applejack, —Yo trataría de alejarme de ella si fuera tu. Ella podría pedirte hacer algunos chocolates para eso.

—¡No lo creo!—, espetó Bon Bon, —No después de que ella uso toda mi azúcar para esa tontería del "Bobunk". Además, ya estoy bastante ocupada—, ella caminó hasta donde Applejack había chocado contra la pared y agarró la foto que ella había derribado.

—Lo siento—, dijo Applejack, —No esta roto, ¿verdad? Si lo esta, puedo conseguirte un marco nuevo.

—No, no, esta bien—, Bon Bon lo colocó delicadamente en la pared, y Applejack consiguió echarle un vistazo. Enmarcada en un corazón de madera de fabricación barata de color rosa, había una imagen de Lyra y Bon Bon de pie frente a la famosa señal APPLEWOOD. Lyra tenía una sonrisa adecuadamente gigantesca en su rostro, y una de sus patas delanteras rodeaba los hombros de Bon Bon, acercándola. Bon Bon tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor.

—Siempre me gustó esa foto—, dijo Twilight.

—Gracias—, dijo Bon Bon. Ella sacó su lengua por la comisura de su boca mientras enderezaba cuidadosamente el cuadro. —Es de nuestra luna de miel. Fuimos a Las Pegasus.

—Lo sabemos por la señal—, dijo Applejack mirando el cuadro, —Escuche que es muy bonito. Nunca estuve allí, pero tengo un primo segundo en Applewood. Él dice que el clima es muy bueno.

—Si, tuvimos un tiempo muy bueno—, dijo Bon Bon, —A pesar de que fue un viaje bastante corto, por desgracia. Yo tenía demasiado trabajo para pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la tienda. Hablando de eso, realmente debemos trabajar. Twilight, ¿puedes manejar las cosas por aquí?

—Por supuesto—, Twilight hizo el saludo militar.

—Entonces hazlo—, ella agitó un casco a Twilight y Applejack, —Ahora, ustedes dos tengan su pequeño momento de cariño, y por favor intenta que sea rápido—, se dio la vuelta y entro pisoteando en la cocina.

—Bueno, probablemente debería dejar que vuelvas al trabajo—, Applejack negó con la cabeza y empezó a poner la mesa en su lugar. —Lo bueno es que este jarrón esta hecho de plástico.

—Si, las flores son falsas, también—, ella se rió entre dientes mientras las ponía de nuevo en el jarrón. —Tal vez debería darte unas así. No tienes que regarlas ni nada.

—Si quiero ver flores, solamente debo venir aquí a verte—, dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, —Hasta luego, Twilight.

Bon Bon miraba a través de una rendija en la puerta, mientras ellas se daban su acostumbrado beso. Applejack hizo sonar la campana cuando atravesó la puerta. Ella sonrió. Lo estaban haciendo bien.

* * *

><p>Lyra suspiró mientras caminaba por la calle. Bon Bon nunca le permitiría salvarse por esto. Ella había estado fuera de la tienda por casi una hora, tratando inútilmente de localizar a Fluttershy, que al parecer había desaparecido. La casa de Fluttershy estaba vacía, todos los intentos para obtener cualquier información de ese conejo terminaron en el fracaso. La pegaso, aparentemente, no estaba en el pueblo. Lyra había pasado por el mercado dos veces, y Fluttershy no estaba en ninguna cafetería tampoco. "Ella probablemente esta buscando a su gallina", pensó, "Si yo fuera Fluttershy, ¿dónde buscaría una galli…?"<p>

—¡Ow!—, ella se tambaleo hacia atrás y levanto la mirada para ver que había chocado directamente con Fluttershy. —¡Lo siento mucho! Estaba buscándote, en realidad. Necesito que vengas a la tienda y te lleves a tu…—, se dio cuenta de que Elizabeak estaba posada sobre la espalda de Fluttershy, —…gallina.

—Oh si, acabo de recogerla—, dijo Fluttershy, —Siento mucho las molestias. Había un agujero en mi cerca.

—Bueno, supongo que eso significa que no tengo que buscarte más, entonces. No hizo mucho daño en la tienda, ¿no?

—Um, unas cuantas mesas estaban derribadas, pero Twilight y Applejack estaban limpiando eso.

—Oh, Applejack esta allí, ¿eh?—, Lyra sonrió, —Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Algunos días se queda allí tanto tiempo como Twilight. Lo juro, Bon Bon tiene una debilidad por ambas. No deja holgazanear a ningún pony excepto a ellas. De todos modos, es mejor que regrese y ayude a limpiar. Bon Bon probablemente no esta feliz por haber perdido tanto tiempo esperando a que yo te encuentre.

—Lo siento—, dijo Fluttershy, —La próxima vez voy a tratar de ser más fácil de encontrar.

—No te preocupes—, dijo Lyra sacudiendo la cabeza, —Es solo que a veces, cuando Bon Bon me envía a hacer recados, me…distraigo un poco. Por otra parte, si no fuera por esas distracciones, Twilight y Applejack podrían no encontrarse donde están ahora, ¿Quién sabe? Hasta luego, Fluttershy.

—Adiós—, dijo Fluttershy mientras Lyra se alejaba trotando.

* * *

><p>Applejack se dio la vuelta en su cama. Luego volteo hacia el otro lado. Luego se dio la vuelta sobre su estomago y hundió la cara en la almohada. Luego sacó la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y la colocó sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. No sirvió de nada. Ella gruñó y se sentó. Tenia ganas de golpearse a si misma en la cabeza, pero no creía que eso ayudara. Era tan tonto. Ayer estaba totalmente bien. ¿Por qué su cerebro decidió que este era el momento para pensar en lo que ella y Twilight habían discutido ayer?<p>

Después de la conversación, ella había metido todo lo referente al "matrimonio" en la parte de su mente donde almacenaba las cosas que no necesitaba pensar mucho. Ellas decidieron que no era una cuestión apremiante, después de todo. Pero algo había llevado esos pensamientos de nuevo al frente de su mente. Fue esa foto.

Tal vez solo la había mirado en un ángulo extraño, o tal vez sus ojos le estaban jugando trucos a su cerebro, pero podía jurar que por un momento, se había visto a si misma y a Twilight dentro del cuadro. Por si solo, eso no era demasiado extraño. Todas las parejas probablemente compartían esos momentos. Pero eso era una luna de miel. Estaban casadas en esa foto, y Applejack todavía podía verse a si misma en ella.

"Es solo una imagen", se dijo, "Estaban allí de pie, no hay razón para pensar que eso significa algo. No tienes razón para ir a Las Pegasus". Ella gimió. Eso no ayudaba. No era la imagen, era el hecho de que…"que esas podríamos ser nosotras". Por primera vez, el peso de sus propias palabras la golpeo. "Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un año", pensó. Ella había dicho eso para hacer la conversación un poco más cómoda, pero era cierto. Tal vez en un año estarían casadas…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y ella no podía decir si era por el miedo o la anticipación. Parecía una idea muy loca, pero si ese no era el lugar hacia donde se dirigían, ¿hacia donde iban? ¿Cuáles eran las opciones, en realidad? Mantenerse juntas o separarse. No tenia ninguna razón para romper con Twilight, así que la alternativa era…¿Qué? ¿Seguir teniendo citas? Si iban a seguir juntas indefinidamente, ¿por qué no hacerlo oficial? Applejack no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Se levantó y bajó por las escaleras. Su lengua estaba pegada al techo de su boca y necesitaba un trago. Lo más probable era que había un montón de razones para pensar que era demasiado pronto para atar el nudo, y ella no podía pensar bien porque estaba muy cansada. Además, si Twilight no hubiera sacado el tema, no había manera de que alguna vez fuera capaz de pensar en eso y repasara cada problema que pudiera surgir. Eso por si solo, probablemente le tomaría un año por lo menos. Luego otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

"¿Y si no quiero esperar tanto tiempo?"

"No, no, no, no es bueno pensar en eso", Applejack se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago. "Simplemente no estamos listas para eso", ella puso el vaso en el fregadero y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Un destello de luz de luna llamó su atención, iluminaba el vidrio de un cuadro en la pared del fondo. Ella sonrió. Era la foto torpe que había tomado con Twilight cuando el circo había llegado hace unas semanas. Sus rostros pegados entre si, mientras miraban a dos payasos que conducían una bicicleta en reversa. No era tan diferente a la imagen de Lyra y Bon Bon.

Pero aun así, casarse…parecía tan terminante, tan permanente. Seguro, ellas eran una pareja ahora, pero no siempre se sintió así. No eran como Lyra y Bon Bon, o el Sr y la Sra Cake, que se veían el uno al otro sin preguntarse el por qué. En su mayoría, ella y Twilight aun vivían sus propias vidas, ellas solo pasaban un tiempo juntas, y utilizaban ese tiempo para hacer cosas que las parejas hacen. No estaban unidas por una cadena ni nada.

Pero si se casaban, esa línea se borraría. Estar en compañía de la otra se convertiría en una costumbre. Ella compartirían todo, vivirían juntas, comerían juntas…dormirían…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba adelantándose. Cuando comenzaron a salir, ni siquiera había considerado la idea de que esto podría volverse irrevocablemente permanente. Cuando comenzaron a salir, ¿ella no le había dicho que Twilight que quería darle una oportunidad y ver hasta donde iban las cosas? Pero de nuevo, eso fue hace más de un año. ¿Qué quería ahora?

Applejack se golpeo a si misma en la frente. Ahora no era el momento. Podía pensar en eso más tarde, cuando estuviera despierta.

* * *

><p>Elizabeak, te estamos vigilando, no te pases de lista... Pues bien, Twilight quiere casarse, o por lo menos se plantea la posibilidad de casarse. Pero Applejack no esta muy segura al respecto. Y Pinkie, por enésima vez (creo), mete la nariz donde no la llaman *suspiro*. Gracias por sus reviews :D ¡Nos veremos la próxima!<p>

Y por cierto, pagaría por ver un fan art de la foto de Lyra y Bon Bon en las Pegasus :3


	23. Otro Anuncio

**_¡Buenos días/noches!_**

**_Sip, malas noticias para ustedes pero buenas para mi. Del 16 al 23 de febrero voy a irme de vacaciones nuevamente. Así que van tener que esperar un tiempo para ver como continua "A Delicate Balance", que se esta poniendo muy interesante :3. Como hice anteriormente, les prometo que cuando vuelva voy a darles 2 caps en un mismo día, como compensación :D_**

**_¿Que más puedo decirles? Mmmm...ah si. Como comenté en el anterior anuncio, estoy traduciendo un fanfic one-shot de genero gore/grimdark. Tenia pensado terminarlo antes de febrero, pero mi prioridad es terminar este fanfic shipping antes de que comiencen las clases (estoy en 5º de secundaria, para su información jaja). Porque cuando comiencen, no voy a tener tiempo ni para respirar. Estos profesores..._**

**Ok, sin nada más que decir, les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado :3 No es tan fácil traducir, y más cuando los capítulos son muuuy largos y con descripciones complicadas. Gracias por sus reviews, que siempre me hacen reír jajaja. ¡Les deseo un buena semana!**


End file.
